


La manada del Lago Yang

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alfas, Angst, Betas, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omegas, Omegaverse, Romance, hombres lobo, leyendas, lobos - Freeform, omegas al poder, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 177,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Jun es un alfa que ha decidido huir de su naturaleza, quiere alejarse de la vida del lobo y vivir como el humano que siempre deseo ser. Cuando un pequeño cachorro se presenta en su casa diciendo que es su hijo, decide volver a su manada para dejarlo con sus abuelos. Un coche averiado y un lobo descarado que entra celo le harán darse cuenta de que uno nunca podrá escapar de su verdadero ser.





	1. Sinopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste esta historia ~

Jun es un alfa que ha decidido huir de su naturaleza, quiere alejarse de la vida del lobo y vivir como el humano que siempre deseo ser. Cuando un pequeño cachorro se presenta en su casa diciendo que es su hijo, decide volver a su manada para dejarlo con sus abuelos. Un coche averiado y un lobo descarado que entra celo le harán darse cuenta de que uno nunca podrá escapar de su verdadero ser.

 

Mingyu es un omega que se oculta entre alfas, avergonzado de no ser lo que sus padres habían deseado y fingiendo ser el hijo perfecto. Nadie duda de que sea un alfa hasta que se queda sin pastillas y entra en celo frente a los demás. Desterrado de su propia manada deberá buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir y aprender a ser el mismo sin miedo a las represalias.

 

Choi Seungcheol es el inspector de policía de la ciudad, un bonachón que sueña con tener un hijo y que acaba divorciándose de su mujer tras años de intentos frustrados. Atormentado y decepcionado decide visitar a su amigo al lago Yang donde descubrirá que toda su vida había sido una completa mentira. ¿Encontrará al compañero adecuado?

 

Seungkwan siempre había creído que el destino solo te traía un compañero, por lo que tras la muerte del suyo, se sume en una extraña melancolía. Se aferra a su recuerdo y a la marca de unión que permanece en su cuello como si así pudiese revivirlo.

 

Seokmin ha pasado toda su vida pendiente de los niños de su escuela, tan centrado en su trabajo que se olvida de si mismo. Cuando vuelve a casa tras las clases, lo último que se espera es que un joven que huele a flores llame a su puerta y le diga con una delicada sonrisa: Alfa, por fin te encontré.

 

Jihoon siempre se ha estado metiendo en problemas por su fuerte carácter a pesar de ser un omega. Cuando el alfa líder de su manada decide que quiere emparejarse con él para conseguir doblegarle y convertirlo en su trofeo, decide que es la hora de abandonarlos a todos y ser él mismo quien ponga sus propias normas.


	2. Prólogo

**** Dio una profunda calada al último cigarro que le quedaba y observó con un ceja alzada al intruso que temblaba asustado en uno de los taburetes de la barra que tenía en la cocina. Por su altura, pudo deducir que no tendría más de diez años, no era más que un pequeño cachorro que había tenido la osadía de acudir ante él. Se había atrevido a llamar a su puerta con todo el descaro del mundo y ahora que había conseguido su propósito, era incapaz de hablarle. Su paciencia tenía un límite, no tenía todo el día para esperar a que se decidiese a contarle porque había interrumpido su paz.

 

— ¿E-es usted Wen Junhui? —El ligero tartamudeo con el que se dirigió a él y su cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo como si así pudiese protegerse de él, le mostraron el nivel de su nerviosismo.

 

— Soy yo —Contestó con brusquedad. Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no debía haber abierto esa puerta, por muy fuertes que hubiesen sido los golpes sobre ella o la increíble insistencia con la que tocaban el timbre—. Vamos, cachorro, no tengo todo el día. ¿A qué has venido?

 

Depositó la colilla en el cenicero y se cruzó de brazos para analizarlo mejor. Sus facciones delicadas le indicaban que sería realmente apuesto cuando creciese y su falta de aroma le hacía creer que no había llegado a su etapa de madurez. Aunque no cabía la menor duda de que acabaría siendo un omega, tan asustadizo como tantos con los que se había encontrado. Apretaba con fuerza la correa de su mochila, dejando que el color se fuese de sus nudillos. La ropa desgastada que vestía solo era indicio del largo que había tenido que recorrer. Debía haber un motivo realmente importante para que un cachorro, que no había pasado por su primer celo, abandonase a su manada y llegase hasta su puerta.

 

— S-soy… — Oh, no. No, no, no. Que no dijese lo que creía que iba a decir. Por favor, no, no—. tu hijo —Mierda, lo había dicho.

 

Se acarició el puente de la nariz para tratar de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que había acudido de golpe. Era imposible, él no podía tener un hijo. Desde que dejó su manada al cumplir la mayoría de edad y convertirse en un lobo errante, no había vuelto a tener ninguna aventura con nadie de su especie. Ningún macho, ninguna hembra. Nadie. Se relacionaba con los humanos, rechazando su destino y su naturaleza. Olfateó el aire buscando algún indicio que le dijese que podía ser un mestizo, cualquier cosa que le aclarase sus posibles dudas; pero no había duda, aquel cachorro era completamente de los suyos. Dios, ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? No podía ser su hijo, a no ser qué…

 

— M-mi madre, Yoona, m-me dijo que te diese esto —El nombre de la mujer con la que estuvo diez años atrás salió de sus labios y supo que su mundo acababa de derrumbarse por completo. Diez años… Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en su mente.

 

Le arrebató el sobre con brusquedad, provocando que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Trataba de reprimirlas con fuerza, pero podía oler su enfado y eso no ayudaba a que su miedo desapareciese. Mierda, era lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con un crío en plena rabieta. Debía controlar su temperamento si quería mantenerlo callado y no alertar a medio edificio. Leyó con atención lo que aquel documento significaba: « Prueba de paternidad: Wen Junhui, positivo ».


	3. Capítulo 1. Hora de volver a casa Jun

 

** POV. JUN **

Observó al pequeño que descansaba sobre su sofá, durmiendo plácidamente, como si no hubiese sido el culpable de que su mundo se viniese abajo en un santiamén. Yoona había muerto por culpa del ataque de una manada enemiga, había caído salvaguardando la paz de los suyos y protegiendo a su cachorro como la guerrera que siempre había sido. Ahora que ella no estaba, era él quien debía ocuparse del muchacho hasta que llegase a la mayoría de edad. De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el padre de un cachorro sin manual de instrucciones. Él, que no sabía cuidar de si mismo, que se alimentaba a base de comida para microondas y que se pasaba las noches tras la barra de un asqueroso pub de mala muerte ganando lo suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de aquel triste piso, debía hacerse cargo de otro ser vivo. No podía hacerlo y el simple hecho de estar considerando lo contrario, le demostraba que no estaba capacitado para ello.

 

Se llevó otro cigarrillo a los labios y dio una profunda calada para aliviar su nerviosismo. La mejor opción que tenía era llevarle con sus abuelos, de vuelta a su casa. Ellos sabrían cuidar al hijo de Yoona mejor que él. No había nacido para ser padre, ni si quiera tenía intención de buscar un compañero con el que asentar la cabeza. Había dejado atrás el mundo de los lobos, las cacerías y el apareamiento. Le gustaba vivir como un humano, temía volver a dejar salir al salvaje que llevaba dentro y dañar a los suyos como siempre había hecho. Definitivamente, debía tomar la decisión correcta por una vez en su vida y llevar al niño con alguien capaz de darle lo que necesitaba. Sería un trabajo fácil. Solo tendría que aguantarle hasta llegar al norte, al hogar de su antigua manada, y dejarle allí.

 

— Es hora de volver a casa, Jun —Se dijo a si mismo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño cachorro que seguía temblando en un sueño inquieto. Cuanto antes cortase cualquier posible lazo con él, antes podría volver a su vida. 

 

———

 

Gruñó al recibir los primeros rayos de sol sobre su rostro y se revolvió en la cama, buscando algo con lo que poder taparse para seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó de golpe, alarmado , cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Tardó uno segundos en recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en procesar que aquel diminuto intruso que había osado tumbarse en su cama, no era nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Juraría que lo había dejado en el sofá, ¿Por qué demonios estaba en su cama? Pasó sus brazos por su menudo cuerpo dispuesto a llevarlo de nuevo a su sitio, pero el pequeño se lo impidió acurrucándose contra él.

 

— Mamá… —Murmuró entre sueños, abrazándose más a él y provocando que un bufido molesto se escapara de su garganta. Se acabó el dormir hasta tarde. 

 

— Eh, cachorro, arriba —Trató de alejarlo como pudo, separando su cuerpo tanto como el colchón le permitía.

 

No hubo respuesta, solo consiguió que se volviese acercar más aún si era posible. Sus manos agarrando su camisa, buscando la protección que solo él podía darle. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, alguna excursión furtiva entre las piernas de una humana y un mundo lejos de los aullidos a la luna, el pelaje suave y las carreras nocturnas. Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia, una, dos, tres veces. Maldijo entre dientes su suerte, apartando al pequeño con brusquedad y saliendo disparado a enfrentarse al molesto visitante. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y bufó de nuevo. Las nueve de la mañana no eran horas para acudir ante él y eso solo podía significar que se trataba de su mayor dolor de cabeza. Su lobo interior gruñó, pidiéndole permiso para acabar con la molesta presencia.

 

— Buenos días, inspector Choi ¿A qué debo su agradable visita?

 

El hombre ante él era tan atractivo que cortaba la respiración y cualquier persona que tuviese ojos en la cara, se daría cuenta. En otras circunstancias hubiera tratado de coquetear con él, era su forma favorita de hacerle perder la paciencia; pero tenía que vigilar que el niño no se despertase. No sabría explicar su presencia allí y bastantes problemas tenía con la policía como para que se le escapase el hecho de que se transformaban en seres con hocico que corrían sobre sus cuatro patas. Pensó en todo lo que había hecho por él. Cada vez que se metía en líos, era quien acudía a su puerta o lo llevaba a comisaría para tratar de solucionarlo todo con rapidez. También había sido quien le había dado dinero para que pagase los meses de retraso a su casera y quien había puesto la mano en el fuego por él cuando se metía en problemas. Desde que llegó a la ciudad, perdido y con ganas de escapar, siempre había estado atento. Si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, habría acabado dejando salir su lobo interior y atacando al primer humano que se hubiese cruzado en su camino. Lo había acogido en su casa y curó sus heridas a pesar de las quejas de su mujer que no quería un delincuente en casa. ¿Qué pensaría si supiese que sus constantes ataques de ira y las peleas se debían a su naturaleza?¿Qué diría si se enterase que en el fondo no era más que un pobre lobo que se creía humano?

 

— Déjate de tonterías, sabes por qué estoy aquí —Se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada cargada de enfado mal contenido. De no haber sido un amante de la ley, a Jun no le cabía a menor duda de que lo habría estrangulado allí mismo—. ¿No te bastó con el tipo al que le partiste la nariz la otra noche que tuviste que atacar a otro anoche?

 

— No sé de que me hablas, Choi —Soltó molesto. No tenía por qué ser el culpable de todos los heridos, vivían en una ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para que hubiese más de un tipo con ganas de golpear a los demás—. Para tu información, ni si quiera fui a trabajar —Maldición, ni si quiera había avisado al jefe de que no iría. Tendría problemas para pedir los días libres que necesitaba para llevarse al cachorro lo más lejos posible de su mala vida—. Ahora, lárgate a molestar a otro. Tengo que ocuparme de asuntos más importantes.

 

— Deja el teatro, un testigo te ha vis…

 

El inspector calló de golpe al encontrarse con la mirada soñolienta de un pequeño niño que al descubrir que no estaban solos, se escondió tras las piernas de Jun que no supo como reaccionar. Miró al hombre de pie en el umbral de la puerta y luego al cachorro que se aferraba con fuerza al pantalón de su pijama. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?¿Le daba una palmadita en la espalda y lo lanzaba contra el visitante para que viese que no le iba a hacer nada?¿Lo escondía en la habitación como si no estuviese y le ordenaba que se quedase allí? Se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensativo. Por suerte, el hombre fue más rápido y antes de que pudiese hablar, se colocó de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Ahí aparecía el verdadero temperamento del policía, ese que le llevó a acogerle en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio y a prestarle más atención que a cualquier bravucón de la ciudad. Era un bonachón adicto a las causas perdidas y que se derretía ante la presencia de cualquier niño. Él y su esposa llevaban mucho tiempo tratando de tener uno, pero lo único que conseguían era que su relación se deteriorase y un abismo se creara entre ellos, frustrándose el uno con el otro. Aún recordaba la cantidad de copas que le había servido la noche da la última discusión, abatido y dejando llevar por el alcohol para olvidarlo todo.

 

— J-jun, ¿Quién es? —Se escondió más aún, tratando de huir del alcance de su mirada. No podía culparle. Había permanecido durante mucho tiempo en un pueblo donde únicamente había gente de su especie. Ahora que no tenía necesidad de protegerse a si mismo porque había llegado a su meta, podía dejarse llevar.

 

— Inspector Choi —La voz de Jun sonó más molesta de lo que pretendió, pero el olor del miedo que llegaba hasta él conseguía sacar a la luz su instinto, uno que pensó que nunca llegaría a tener. Maldita naturaleza. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a un crío asustadizo e incapaz de formar una frase sin tartamudear más de dos palabras seguidas? Él necesita que le dieran afecto y Jun era incapaz de tenerle cariño a nada o nadie que no fuese él mismo—. Te presento a mi cach… hijo, el motivo por el que ayer no fui a trabajar —Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el agrado que producía la palabra en sus labios y se recordó que pronto dejaría de estar con él. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

 

— Hola pequeño —El policía suavizó su tono de voz—. Seguro que este inútil se ha olvidado hasta de darte el desayuno ¿Verdad?

 

El estomago del pequeño rugió como respuesta y sus manos se removieron incómodas sobre su pierna. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando con fuerza. Debía tener algo decente en el frigorífico. ¿Los niños beberían café? Descartó la idea al recordar que alguien le había dicho que la cafeína no era buena para ellos. ¿Unas tostadas? Se le había roto el tostador y aún no lo había arreglado así que tampoco era una opción. Maldita la hora en la que no aprendió a cocinar.

 

— ¿Quieres tortitas, pequeño? Soy un experto —Comentó el inspector como si se tratase de un ángel caído del cielo. Su salvación había llegado.

 

Al ver la expresión de gratitud en el rostro de Jun, rió, asustando de nuevo al cachorro que se aferró aún más a él. Una vez más, no le cabía menor duda, se convertiría en un omega. Era el padre de un pequeño omega, una razón más por la que debía dejarlo en casa de los padres de Yoona. No sabía nada de sus cuidados ni como debía comportarse con ellos. Su abuela podría aconsejarle mejor que él, no le cabía la menor duda. Por un instante, se imaginó dentro de unos años, dándole la charla a su hijo sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener y amenazando a cualquier incompetente que quisiese acercarse a él cuando llegase su celo. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del giro de sus pensamientos y se obligó a imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si se descuidaba, la de riesgos que correría con alguien como él.

 

— No tengas miedo, es un amigo, no te hará nada —Omitió la parte en la que le indicaba que era un humano pacífico y se deshizo de su agarre con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado. Por suerte, no volvió a llorar de nuevo—. Ya verás como las tortitas del inspector están para relamerse los labios —Miró al hombre que seguía esperando frente a su puerta—. ¿De verdad no te importa ayudarme con esto? No me gustaría ser un problema para ti, Choi.

 

— Ya lo eres —Bromeó, mucho más relajado al saber que él no había estado metido en la pelea de esa noche—. Tengo un par de horas antes de ir a patrullar, así que no pasa nada —Revolvió el pelo del niño que le sonreía más tranquilo, confiando en las palabras de su padre—. Además, no me fío de tus habilidades culinarias para darle de comer ¿Y si le intoxicas, Wen?

 

— Muy gracioso, Choi —Puso los ojos en blanco, ganándose un golpe en la coronilla—. Eso es abuso policial, quiero poner una queja.

 

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —Dijo ignorando las quejas del chico, demasiado acostumbrado a ellas como para saber que se cansaría en cuanto viese que no le hacía caso.

 

Al oír su pregunta, Jun se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre. Una prueba más de su falta de cualidades como padre. Bufó, celoso de que el inspector fuese todo lo que él no podía: humano, bueno y un padre por vocación. Un día con él y sería capaz de ahogarlo o algo peor. Negó con la cabeza, alejando de su mente esos pensamientos oscuros. Procuraría que nada le pasase hasta llegar al norte, una vez allí, él ya no tendría nada que ver y su protección quedaría a cargo del padre de Yoona. Se sentó, observándole cocinar. Había convertido a su hijo en su pinche y se paseaba de un lado a otro dándole lo que le pedía. Era divertido observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios o como se mordía la lengua cuando estaba concentrado. Se fijó en el parecido que tenía con él, buscando cada uno de los rasgos que demostraban que era su padre. Tenían la misma nariz y ese mechón rebelde de pelo que nunca quería peinarse, era una copia en miniatura de si mismo con menos temperamento y más asustadizo. Curioso, incapaz de reprimir sus impulsos, desdobló una vez más la prueba de paternindad y buscó su nombre: « Wen Kwanhee ». Su apellido… Yoona le había puesto su apellido.

 

— Kwanhee, me pasas un huevo más.

 

El inspector Choi era el padre perfecto, prepararía tortitas para sus hijos los domingos, les recogería del colegio cuando tuviese turno de mañana y les contaría cuentos antes de dormir. Apoyó los codos en la barra y la cabeza en la mano mientras contemplaba como conseguía hacer reír a su cachorro. Mentiría si no quisiese estar en su lugar, pero… ¿Qué iba a conseguir él? Lo abandonaría por las noches hasta bien entrada la madrugada para trabajar en el bar y conseguir propinas insinuándose a los clientes, no habría desayunos buenos por las mañanas porque acababa tan casado que solo quería dormir y posiblemente no sabría ni como debía vestirle. ¿Los cachorros de diez años se ponían solos la ropa? Ojalá fuese un humano y no un alfa con problemas de ira, todo sería tan fácil…

 

— Pequeño, ¿Te importa dejarnos a solas? —La voz del inspector le hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones—. Quiero hablar con tu padre, pero no te preocupes, te avisaré cuando esté listo el desayuno.

 

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y dejó que le diese un beso en la mejilla. El amargo olor de los celos emanando de Jun llenó la habitación y agradeció que solo él fuese capaz de captarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él aquel mocoso? Sus instintos despertaban y él se había esmerado profundamente para mantenerlos ocultos. La necesidad de proteger a alguien despertaba con fuerza y los celos un lobo que veía su paternidad en peligro ante otro le estaban ahogando. Por el amor de dios, estaba deseando echarle de su casa con la nariz rota por el simple hecho de haber conseguido lo que él no: un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

 

— Voy a llevarlo con sus abuelos.

 

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. No había necesidad de palabras, como siempre, el inspector sabía lo que sentía sin forzarle a dar ninguna palabra. Lo entendía. Le tendió una taza de café recién hecho y su estómago despertó, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Observó la sonrisa amable en su rostro y por un instante, creyó estar ante un igual. Tanta fue la fuerza de ese sentimiento que notó como su lobo interior se agitaba, pidiéndole a gritos que le jurara lealtad.

 

« Alfa »

 

La palabra se dibujó en su mente, aturdiendo todos sus sentidos. Antes de que sus instintos cobraran sentido e hincara la rodilla en el suelo, el policía se retiró para encargarse de las tontitas y rompió el trance en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Había estado apunto de convertir en su líder a un humano. Se estaba volviendo loco. La falta de sueño y alimento le estaban pasando factura. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si le hubiera prometido lealtad? Cuando un alfa reconocía a otro como su líder nato y juraba protegerlo con su propia vida, el vínculo que se creaba era irrompible. Así nacían las manadas. Habría atado su vida entera a un ser humano y por el simple hecho de que sus instintos se deterioraban con los años. ¿Cómo le hubiese explicado que no podría moverse de su lado?

 

— Es lo mejor para él —Comentó casi en un susurro—. No sabría darle una buena vida.

 

— He visto como lo miras, Junhui, no serías mal padre. Solo necesitarías un poco de práctica, pero serías suficiente para él.

 

— No cambiaré de opinión —Lo miró con tanta seriedad que el inspector supo que no habría marcha atrás. Si creía que el cachorro contribuiría a su salvación, podía esperar sentado porque nunca pasaría.

 

— Cabezota… —Fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambos se sumiesen en un profundo silencio, roto por el sonido de la espátula contra la sartén—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

 

— En cuanto terminemos de comer y haga las maletas. Estaré fuera una semana, lo que tardaré en ir y volver.

 

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras veía como el cachorro entraba de nuevo dispuesto a devorar todo lo que ponían en el plato. Contempló por unos segundos su rostro sonriente y aspiró el dulce aroma de la felicidad que lo impregnaba. Lo fácil que era complacer a su hijo contrastaba con lo difícil que era manejarle cuando era pequeño, siempre descontrolado. Era un rebelde nato, no importaba cuantas veces le ordenaran que no hiciese algo o que estuviese quieto, él haría lo que quisiese.

 

— Avísame cuando llegues.

 

— Lo haré.

 

** POV. MINGYU **

 

Una última serie de cinco y seria libre. Un último esfuerzo y podría huir a la seguridad que le proporcionaban los vestuarios, tomaría su mochila y volvería a su casa a la carrera. Solo necesitaba que su organismo se mantuviese tranquilo durante treinta minutos. Levantó las pesas ocultando el temblor de sus brazos que iban perdiendo fuerza por momentos. Si se marchaba ahora, corría el riesgo de que le viesen débil por no terminar y que los comentarios llegasen a oídos de su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en las represalias. Su cuerpo aún se resentía por culpa del último castigo y no sería capaz de soportar uno nuevo. Hizo un nuevo levantamiento que le resultó aún más difícil que el anterior. Aunque si lo pensaba, era mejor enfrentarse a él por ser débil que acudir cuando todo el mundo descubriese que en realidad no era quien aparentaba ser. No solo tendría problemas con su progenitor, si no que le obligarían a acudir ante el líder de la manada para someterse a un juicio por ocultar su naturaleza en tiempos de necesidad. Desde que los ataques se habían multiplicado, los niños eran poco frecuentes allí y apenas había omegas suficientes para mantener la descendencia. Moría, la manada comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco y cualquiera que evitase ser reconocido, debía ser castigado. Otro levantamiento más hizo que su mandíbula se apretase con el esfuerzo y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran más de lo que debían. Lo utilizarían como a cualquier otro y le obligarían a emparejarse con el primero que quisiese, despojándole de cualquier tipo de oportunidad que hubiese tenido hasta ahora. Sus padres negarían su existencia, no había que ser un lince para saberlo y saldrían ilesos de una situación que ellos mismo habían provocado. Se centró en mantener las pesas bien arriba y luego las dejo caer a su soporte de nuevo. Solo le quedaba una más y si su organismo le daba tregua, podría huir hasta su casa para evitar la desgracia. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte. Podía olerse. Los supresores habían dejado de hacerle efecto y estaba expuesto ante los demás. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

 

— Oye, Mingyu, ¿Te vie…? —El alfa comenzó a olfatear el aire y clavó sus imponentes pupilas azules en él—. Mingyu, joder…

 

El chico retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando hacia todas partes y calculando cuanto tardaría en llegar a la puerta sin que nadie más se diese cuenta. Antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, su amigo lo tenía acorralado contra el soporte de las pesas, colocando cada mano a un lado de su cuerpo. Su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo y sentía que los temblores por todo su cuerpo, una muy mala señal que empeoraba la situación que estaba viviendo. Se había quedado sin supresores el día que empezaba con el celo, en medio de un gimnasio lleno de alfas mucho más fuertes que él. Acababa de tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido para mantenerse a salvo y ser el orgullo de sus padres. Tragó saliva en cuanto sintió su nariz contra el cuello, aspirando su aroma.

 

— Hueles demasiado bien —Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo del alfa contra el suyo, maldiciendo su naturaleza y su necesidad—. Déjame ali…

 

Antes de que terminase de pronunciar lo que temía, le golpeó en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas y salió de allí ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Podía sentir su deseo y el terror apareció. ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo a casa? Cualquiera podría tomarlo a la fuerza y el no sería capaz de negarse porque necesitaba con desesperación aliviarse. No recogió sus cosas, era demasiado arriesgado y se escabulló por las calles menos abarrotadas, buscando con desesperación su casa. Para cuando el primer golpe de calor le hizo caer de rodillas, ya había llegado a su puerta. Sin mediar palabra con los sirvientes, jóvenes betas educados para atender todas sus necesidades, se encerró en su habitación. Rezando para que su padre no llegase a casa antes de conseguir más supresores. ¿Por qué no podía haber nacido como un alfa?¿Por qué tenía que ser un simple omega sin voz ni voto? A esas alturas ya tendría que haber llegado la noticia al líder y no tardarían en mandar a cualquier imbécil para que se apareara con él. Mierda, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Abrió todos los cajones buscando con desesperación alguna pastilla olvidada que aliviase el dolor, pero estaban tan limpios como cuando había buscado esta mañana.

 

— Señorito ¿Se encuentra usted bien?¿Necesita que llame a sus padres?

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de llegar hasta su cama. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el calor era insoportable, podía sentir la respiración agitada y el olor tan característico que inundaba la habitación con cada minuto que pasaba. Tantos años suprimiendo su naturaleza hacían que su celo fuese mucho peor cuando no se tomaba su dosis diaria. Se descontrolada y lo dejaba sin fuerzas hasta conseguir de nuevo las pastillas.

 

— L-llame a… l-la doctora, d-dígale que necesito…q-que me traiga…m-mis supresores —Habló con dificultad, incapaz de concentrarse en otra que no fuese su miembro endureciéndose y su entrada lubricándose—. E-es una emergencia.

 

Tras lo que a Mingyu le pareció una eternidad, llamaron a su puerta. Detuvo la mano que se movía con desesperación por su miembro y trató de incorporarse para poder abrir, pero con el movimiento lo único que consiguió fue que un gemido escapase de su habitación. Volvieron a tocar con más insistencia y supo que no se trataba de su salvación. El miedo se interpuso a las reacciones de su organismo y consiguió ponerse de pie. Fuese lo que fuese, tendría más oportunidades de combatirlo así que estando sentado. Un nuevo golpe, aún mayor, consiguió derribar la puerta. Su padre, furioso, lo esperaba al otro lado. El brillo rojizo de su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.

 

— Maldito, bastardo —El primer golpe llegó directo a su entrepierna, haciéndole caer al suelo—. ¿Así es como nos pagas todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? —El siguiente fue en su estómago y el dolor fue tal que olvidó por completo los síntomas de su celo—. Te acogimos aunque no eras lo que queríamos y tu nos desprecias dejándonos en ridículo… —El tercero acabó en su cara, obligándole a tumbarse para soportarlo mejor. Pensó en lo poco que le importaba a sus padres, en los años que había tenido que soportar su maltrato y en como habían negado su verdadera existencia para convertirlo en lo que ellos habían querido—. Un estúpido y débil omega no puede ser nuestro hijo —Lo levantó por el cuello de la camiseta con brusquedad y lo llevó a rastras hasta el sótano, donde lo lanzó sin miramientos para que cayese contra el suelo—. Te quedarás aquí hasta que él diga que hacer contigo, tendrás suerte si simplemente mueres —Le lanzó una caja con sus pastillas y cerró la puerta con llave para que no pudiese escapar.

 

Tomó la dosis que necesitaba y se acurrucó contra el suelo. Odiaba ser un omega. Odiaba ser tan débil cuando se terminaban las pastillas. Odiaba a la manada que menospreciaba a todo los omegas y les obligaba a tener miedo. Odiaba haber nacido en aquella familia que deseaba un alfa. Odiaba a sus amigos por creer que eran iguales. Odiaba su vida por tener que ocultarse del mundo. Odiaba a su madre que fingía no ver lo que le hacían. Odiaba a su padre por cada golpe que le había dado. Lo odiaba con tanto ímpetu que supo sin la menor duda que si hubiese estado en sus plenas capacidades, se habría deshecho de él con facilidad, sin importar que su sangre corriese por sus venas.

 

———

 

La asamblea tuvo lugar en el bosque, una semana después cuando su celo terminó, y acudieron todos los miembros alfas de la manada con su forma lobuna. Una vez más, los omegas quedaban recluidos en sus casas sin poder participar en la toma de decisiones. Para los demás no eran más que la forma fácil de conseguir tener descendencia y un objeto para tener placer. Hacía años que la situación había cambiado para muchos, pero en las manadas más antiguas, aún perduraban las viejas costumbres. Allí no se hablaba de respeto, no existían las parejas destinadas y el amor no era más que una forma de debilidad. Los alfas tomaban lo que querían cuando querían y si no eras usado por ninguno, no eras más que escoria. Lo mismo ocurría con aquellos que no podían tener hijos o que habían sido rechazados por el alfa que los había marcado. Los que ocultaban su olor y mentían sobre su condición, como era su caso, se consideraban traidores que buscaban la deshonra del clan. Existían dos tipos de castigo: el emparejamiento —forzoso, más cercano a la esclavitud sexual que al cariño— y la expulsión de la manada —una muerte segura—. Para él, un omega que había estado comportándose como un alfa durante toda su vida, que tenía un carácter independiente y que no se dejaba menospreciar por nadie, no habría piedad. El hecho de que su padre fuera uno de los lobos más importantes, no le ayudaría. Solo empeoraba la situación. No hablaría en su defensa y buscaría la forma de perjudicarle. Era un peligro para la manada y nadie querría relacionarse con él, mucho menos aparearse.

 

— _Kim Mingyu_ — Oyó que anunciaba el beta elegido como testigo para aquel juicio en su cabeza—. _da un paso hacia delante y muéstrate ante tu líder_. 

 

Ocultando el miedo que sentía, caminó hasta el lugar que le correspondía en el centro del círculo. No mostró su cuello en señal de sumisión ni bajó la mirada de él como dictaba la ley. Si tenía que ser condenado, mantendría su dignidad intacta. Quizás fuese el último día en el que pudiese ser libre y no dejaría que destruyesen su orgullo. Fuese condenado a emparejarse o a la expulsión acabaría muriendo, su alma no soportaría ser tratado como un objeto cualquiera y si se iba, no duraría más de dos noches sin ser devorado por los osos o cazado por cualquier humano. Sin la fuerza que otorgaba una manada, estaba perdido; pero con ella, también lo estaba.

 

— _Se te acusa de traición por ocultar tú naturaleza omega en tiempos de necesidad. Quiero oírlo con tus propias palabras_ —Habló el alfa con seriedad y desagrado—. _¿Qué eres, muchacho?_

 

Observó a su padre, un imponente lobo negro sentado al lado de su líder, y sonrió con desprecio. Incluso en aquella situación, expuesto a los ojos de miles de criaturas, era incapaz de mirarle como lo que realmente era: su hijo. « ¿Estás feliz, papá? Hoy es el día en el que me perderás de vista. ¿Contento de haber despreciado a tu hijo? » pensó para si mismo antes de volver la cabeza hacia los ojos del alfa de la manada. No era el hijo perfecto que siempre habían deseado y a pesar de que se juraba a si mismo que les despreciaba, seguía esperando el reconocimiento de aquel ser cruel. 

 

— _Soy un omega._

 

_— Sabiendo lo mucho que necesitamos repoblar nuestra manada has osado vivir como un alfa más, es despreciable_ —Murmuró uno de los miembros de la asamblea, seguido por los abucheos y palabras de desprecio de los demás.

 

Los abucheos y las palabras de desprecio de los demás se clavaron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Todos aquellos que le habían apoyado durante los años que llevaba vivo, los que habían sido sus amigos y los que le trataba como un igual, lo miraron con tal desagrado que quiso salir corriendo de allí. Estaba solo, completamente solo. ¿Qué esperaba?¿Comprensión y apoyo de quienes encerraban a sus parejas en casa y solo acudían a ellas cuando querían satisfacer su propia necesidad? La cruda realidad estaba ante sus ojos, no era más que un omega más, sin valor alguno, prescindible.

 

— _No mereces estar con ninguno de mis lobos. Tus actos serán considerados una forma de desprecio hacia la manada. Estúpido omega sin modales, ¿Quién te crees que eres?_ —Las palabras del líder resonaron con furia y tuvo que reprimir el impuso de retroceder. Su valentía radicaba en la posibilidad de hacer frente a sus miedo—. _Kim Mingyu, estás expulsado. Tienes 24 horas para salir de mis dominios antes de ser cazado por mis hombres._

 

Un chillido escapó de su garganta al sentir unos dientes aferrándose a su cuello para arrancarla la marca que les unía. Trató de defenderse, pero lo único que logró fue que el dolor se intensificase. Otro lobo aprovechó para empujarle sobre la tierra y morder su pata para evitar que pudiese huir. No lloró, se prometió a si mismo que no les daría esa satisfacción. Uno a uno fueron golpeándole y mordiéndole hasta que se cansaron. Cuando lo dejaron solo, apoyó las patas delanteras para tratar de incorporarse, pero fue inútil. Malherido y exhausto, con el pelaje empapado en su propia sangre y respirando con dificultad, era incapaz de encontrar una forma de salir de allí. « No quiero morir todavía » era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras entraba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Pudo sentir unas manos cálidas aferrándose a él para levantarlo, el agradable sonido del motor al ser arrancado y una dulce melodía cantada por alguien que era incapaz de identificar. Después, todo se volvió negro.


	4. Capítulo 2. Bienvenido a casa, Mingyu

** POV. MINGYU **

 

El olor a café y libros le cosquilleó en la nariz provocando que su cuerpo se relajara por completo. Trató de abrir los ojos, buscando el origen, pero fue inútil. Le pesaban los párpados y sentía los huesos entumecidos. Le dolía. Se removió inquieto, arrastrando consigo la cálido tela que le cubría. Gimió por el esfuerzo y el frío que rozaba su piel herida. ¿Cuándo había regresado a su forma humana?¿Dónde estaba?¿Estaba muriendo? Intentó mover sus brazos para descubrir dónde estaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las heridas sobre ellos le hicieran soltar un quejido. Quería gritar, pero su voz había quedado atrapada en su garganta. Unas manos acariciaron su pelo y el alivio fue instantáneo. Lo arroparon con delicadeza devolviéndole el calor que necesitaba. Olía a café y libros. Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por sus mejillas.

 

— Tranquilo, pequeño. Estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.

 

Su voz, grave y tranquila, lo acunó hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

La segunda vez que despertó, podía oír el aire golpeando los cristales, las ruedas que se deslizaban por la graba y el rugido del motor. Apretó los dientes al sentir una nueva ola de dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo al pasar por un bache. ¿A dónde lo llevaban?¿Por qué estaba allí?¿Se habían apiadado de él y volvía casa? No quería regresar con ellos. Tembló, atemorizado ante la idea de una vida que dejaría de pertenecerle. Intentó gritar que le soltasen, que quería irse; pero lo único que logró fue un ronco gemido.

 

—Shhh… —La voz volvió para calmarle—. No dejaré que ellos vuelvan a hacerte daño. Todo ha terminado, allí te cuidarán bien.

 

Dejó que un nuevo quejido escapara de sus labios mientras hundía las manos en el suave tejido de la tela sobre él. Lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró su aroma, relajándose de inmediato. Con la sensación de que estaba a salvo, se permitió abandonarse.

 

Una vez más, todo se volvió negro.

 

Intentó abrir los ojos cuando notó que han dejado de moverse, pero seguía siendo inútil. Lo único que consiguió fue intensificar el dolor y que las lágrimas descendiesen por sus mejillas. Se sentía débil y entumecido. Lo único que le reconfortaba era la manta sobre él que seguía oliendo a café y libros. La voz, su voz, se había ido. Ya no le susurraba palabras de consuelo, ya no le acunaba con canciones que sonaban profundamente tristes. El vacío se instaló en su cuerpo de inmediato y sus dedos se movieron nerviosos buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, su mano, y volvió a sentirse protegido. Está a salvo y es en lo único que puede pensar para mantener a ralla sus pensamientos.

 

— OH MY GOSH! —Otra voz, mucho más aguda y melodiosa exclamó muy cerca—. ¿Qué le han hecho? —Podía notar la preocupación vibrando en él, la impotencia que sentía al mirarle sin poder ayudar a aliviar su dolor y la rabia que que le obligaba a morderse el labio.

 

Más voces se arremolinaron a su alrededor, inquietas, alteradas. ¿Tan grave era?¿Tan mal se encontraba? El dolor que se extendió por su costado y le cortó la respiración fue suficiente para resolver sus dudas. Quería escapar de sus miradas, pero lo único que logró fue aferrarse a la mano que le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza. Gimió ante la sensación de una caricia sobre él que no era la suya. No quería más contacto que el del chico con olor a café y libros. El recuerdo de los mordiscos y los golpes estaba muy reciente, tenía miedo de que volviese a ocurrir mientras está indefenso. Hasta que él no le susurró que todo irá bien, que ellos le cuidarán y que aquel será su nuevo hogar, no dejó de temblar. Respiró profundamente, captando cada uno de los olores de a su alrededor: lavanda, hierbabuena, pan recién horneado, brisa marina, cítricos…

 

— Minghao, Joshua, llevadlo a su habitación. Rápido —Ordenó alguien sin alzar la voz—. Seungkwan, trata sus heridas con cuidado. Dino, llena el coche con las flores que habían encargado y tapa su olor como puedas.

 

— Es él, Jeonghan, es él.

 

Oyó su voz por última vez antes de que la inconsciencia lo arrastrase de nuevo.

 

Volvió a despertar varias veces durante la noche, sintiendo el cómodo colchón bajo él y la manta que se había negado a abandonar. Le habían lavado con delicadeza, cubierto las heridas con un ungüento que olía a rosas y vendado cada una de ellas para acelerar su curación. Cada vez que recuperaba la conciencia, el olor del pan recién hecho le acompañaba para demostrarle que no estaba solo. A veces podía oír su respiración tranquila y otras la dulce melodía de una canción de cuna que no conocía o sus inocentes palabras que le repetían una y otra vez que por fin podría ser el mismo. Su mano le acariciaba con cuidado el pelo cuando se agitaba por el dolor que le producían los huesos al recolocarse y le arropaba cuando perdía la calidez que le cubría. 

 

—————

 

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas acariciando su rostro. No tardarían en despertarle para desayunar y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba para seguir durmiendo. Con un pequeño gruñido se tapa la cabeza con la almohada y el cuerpo con la primera manta que encuentra a sus pies. Había tenido una pesadilla con tantos detalles que parecía real. Incluso podía sentir las vendas sobre su cuerpo y ese olor a libros y café que tanto le había reconfortado. Hundió la nariz en la tela que lo cubría y suspiró. Tardó un instante en procesar que el aroma era real y que la sensación de las gasas sobre su piel no era producto de su mente. Se incorporó de golpe, desorientado, con el cuerpo temblando por el pánico. ¿Dónde estaba?¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Su memoria recordaba vagamente las voces y los olores de su alrededor, pero era incapaz de identificar a nadie. Él, el chico de la voz grave, le había dicho que le llevaba a un lugar seguro. ¿Era aquel?¿Estaba de verdad a salvo? Miró la vacía habitación, mucho más pequeña y vacía que la suya. No había pósters en las paredes ni sus libros de fotografía en el escritorio, pero lo sentía mucho más acogedor que si fuese su cuarto. Siguió inspeccionando con la vista, temeroso de que las heridas no hubiesen sanado del todo y levantarse fuese una tortura. Aspiró el olor a pan recién hecho y sonrió imperceptiblemente al conocer por fin a su guardián nocturno. En una butaca muy cerca de la ventana y la cama, había un joven de mejillas regordetas que se revolvía en un sueño inquieto.

 

Tras pensar en las posibilidades que tenía, colocó las plantas de los pies en el suelo y se incorporó con cuidado para evitar que el dolor volviese. Observó con detenimiento a quien había velado por él toda la noche, calmándole cuando se sentía inquieto y tratando de aliviar su dolor cuando se quejaba. Parecía tan triste y apagado como su voz cuando le cantaba. Movido por el impulso de protegerle, lo tomo en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y así poder llevarlo a la cama para que durmiese cómodo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de haber sido tan bien cuidado.

 

— Jae… —Sollozó en sueños mientras lo arropaba—. No te vayas, no…

 

Le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, esperando pacientemente a que el mal sueño se acabase y volviese a respirar con tranquilidad. Fue entonces cuando vio la marca borrosa de su cuello, una sombra de lo que un día fue, la señal de que su pareja se había ido y el lazo entre ellos desaparecía por momentos. ¿Qué habría pasado?¿Le habrían abandonado?¿Habría…? Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto y el pequeño hombre que tenía ante él estuviese afrontando lo que eso significaba. Nadie sobrevivía a su pareja destinada. Nadie. El dolor de la pérdida era tal que acababa muriendo poco después, incapaz de continuar con su vida. La única forma que había de seguir viviendo sin tu otra mitad era que no fuese tu verdadera pareja, una práctica muy común para mantener la especie debido a lo difícil que era encontrarla, o que fueses lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante.

 

— Descansa —Murmuró, sintiéndose abrumado por el olor de la tristeza que emanaba su cuerpo—. Te he tenido toda la noche en vela, te lo mereces —Besó su frente, reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarlo para mantenerlo tranquilo. No quería despertarle.

 

En cuanto dio un paso fuera de la habitación, se sintió un intruso. Estaba seguro de que había más gente viviendo allí y el había interrumpido en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Había dormido en la cama de alguien más y estaba usando la ropa que le habían prestado. En algún momento de la noche mientras seguía inconsciente, le habían vestido con un pijama lo suficientemente holgado como para que no rozasen las heridas. Olía a él. Al chico de voz grave. A libros y café. ¿Quién sería su salvador?¿Viviría allí?¿Por qué le reconfortaba tanto si no sabía quien era? Bajó por las escaleras, perdido en el mar de dudas en el que se había convertido su cabeza, y volvió en si cuando olió que algo se quemaba.

 

— ¡MALDITA SEA, DINO!¡LAS TOSTADAS!¡TENÍAS QUE VIGILARLAS! —La voz enfadada de uno de sus anfitriones le hizo sonreír y observar, apoyado en el marco de la puerta como corría de un lado a otro por la cocina solo consiguió divertirle aún más.

 

— Aún se pueden comer, piensa que es carbón con mermelada —Contestó el más pequeño de los dos disimulando la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

 

— ¿Abrimos otra caja de cereales? —Preguntó un joven elegante que leía el periódico sentado en la mesa—. No creo que le importe, comerá cualq… —Cayó al observar a su invitado en la puerta.

 

Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poder contemplarle. El más joven soltó la bandeja llena de tostadas chamuscadas y se acercó corriendo para saludarle mejor, seguido por los demás. Lo miraron de arriba abajo, sorprendidos por su tamaño. Ya se imaginaba lo que estarían pensando: ¿Desde cuando un omega es así de alto? Él solo tenía una contestación: La naturaleza era una hija de puta que había jugado con él para que se sintiese fuera de lugar entre unos y otros. Era demasiado torpe y débil para ser un alfa, demasiado corpulento y alto para ser un omega. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las miradas hacía él no eran de desprecio.

 

— Buenos días, Mingyu. Soy Chan, aunque todos me llaman Dino —Se presentó el menor de los tres con una sonrisa en los labios—. Queríamos prepararte un buen desayuno, pero…

 

— La cocina no está dentro de nuestras habilidades —Terminó por él el chico que había estado gritándole—. Minghao

 

— Si te gustan las tostadas quemadas y las tortitas con grumos, estás en el lugar adecuado. Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Joshua —Bromeo el chico del periódico tendiéndole una mano para saludarle—. ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó preocupado.

 

— Buenos días… —Murmuró, algo extrañado de ver que sabían quien era sin presentación alguna—. Estoy mejor, suelo curarme más rápido que la media, supongo que me vendrá bien cuando… — «tenga hijos» acabó en su mente, temiendo la represalia por presentarse como lo que era, un omega. Suspiró, iba a costarle acostumbrarse a dejar de fingir ante los demás—. ¿Puedo preparar yo algo?

 

Los ojos de Dino brillaron antes de engancharse a su brazo y arrastrarle hasta el frigorífico. Su estómago rugía, pidiendo a gritos algo comestible que llevarse a la boca. Rió, como si los sucesos del día anterior no hubiesen tenido lugar, como si hubiese estado con ellos toda su vida. Le agradaban. No le miraban con miedo o desprecio y lo acogían con una calidez que nunca había sentido. Deseó poder quedarse con ellos, ser parte de ese grupo tan pintoresco que le había salvado y poder comenzar a avanzar, dejando atrás un pasado lleno de mentiras y censuras. Comenzó a cocinar ante la atenta mirada de los demás, hablando con ellos de cualquier tema que no le hiciese recordar el dolor. Respetaban su espacio.

 

— Joder… —Murmuró Minghao al acercar la nariz a la masa de las tortitas que había preparado—. Creo que te amo —Le dijo al probar un poco con el dedo.

 

— ¿A quién te estás declarando ya? —Preguntó una voz desde la puerta. La reconoció enseguida, pertenecía al chico que olía a lavanda, el que dirigía a todos sin perder la calma—. Buenos días, Mingyu ¿Acabas de despertar y mis chicos te han puesto a trabajar?

 

Lo observaba, apoyándose cariñosamente en el hombro de Joshua . El flequillo rubio le caía desordenado sobre sus ojos, húmedo por la ducha y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Tuvo la impresión de estar frente a un ángel, hermoso, poderoso y gentil. Sus dudas sobre la poca capacidad de un omega liderando a otras personas desapareció por completo. Él era el dueño y señor de aquel lugar. Todo su cuerpo gritaba que era un líder nato, nacido para gobernar y no dejarse llevar por los demás. No necesitaba presentaciones ni marcas para que todo el mundo lo reconociese, por eso le bastó con decirle su nombre: Jeonghan, el líder omega que se convirtió en leyenda. Había corrido el rumor de que existía una manada gobernada por un omega, una especie de de hogar de acogida para aquellos que sufrían por el acoso de los alfas y la desigualdad en la que seguían viviendo. Buscaban entre los otros clanes a quienes cumplían sus requisitos y esperaban el momento adecuado para salvarlo. Siempre tenían la puerta abierta para quienes lo necesitaban. Siempre se había reído de las habladurías, tachándolas de mentiras para aliviar los corazones de los de su misma condición. Ahora que era testigo de la realidad, todo cobraba sentido en su mente. El hecho de que le hubiesen sacado de allí con tanta rapidez, que les ordenara que lo llevasen a su habitación, que supiesen su nombre… Ellos estaban esperándole.

 

— Bienvenido a casa, Mingyu —El cariño en la voz de Jeonghan le hizo sonreír—. Bienvenido a la manada del lago Yang, tu manada.

 

** POV. JUN **

 

Los humanos se paseaban de un lugar a otro, charlaban animadamente en sus mesas y llamaban a los camareros con mejor o peor humor según les hubiese ido el día. Las tazas de café nunca estaban vacías, siempre había alguien para poder rellenarlas y el olor a comida casera cosquilleaba en su nariz haciendo que su estómago rugiera, advirtiéndole que era hora de alimentarse. Eran las tres de la tarde y había estado conduciendo sin parar más allá de lo necesario para ir a comprar comida o ir al baño, estaba exhausto. La falta de sueño le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba con los sonidos de su alrededor, el restaurante de carretera estaba tan atiborrada que era incapaz de percibir el exterior. Miró al niño que se agarraba a la su mano temblado, asustado por la falta de seguridad que estar en un lugar rodeado de humanos le provocaba. No tenía que ser un lince para imaginarse lo que pasaba por su mente, sus pensamientos girarían en torno a preguntas como: ¿Me matarán?¿Sabrán que no soy como ellos?¿Me tendrán miedo?¿Querrán cazarme? Se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a su altura y le pasó su mano libre por el pelo con un cariño que no debería estar ahí. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a dejar al pobre cachorro aterrado, temiendo por su vida? Aunque podría ser una persona estúpida, egocéntrica y con problemas de ira, nunca dejaría a un ser indefenso sin protección y menos cuando su instinto le pedía a gritos que cuidara de él como nunca antes había hecho con nadie.

 

— Enano, no te pasará nada. Confía en mi. Vamos a comer algo y a descansar en el hotel de arriba ¿De acuerdo?

 

El niño asintió, aferrándose aún más a su mano. No pensó que sus palabras pudiesen tener algún efecto positivo, ni si quiera entendía por qué había dejado de tenerle miedo y ahora solo se preocupaba por lo que había a su alrededor, escudándose en él cuando se sentía en peligro. Quería gritarle que debía alejarse, que debía temerle; pero cuando le observaba, se veía incapaz de hacer nada que le asustase. Aquel viaje iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía y no solo por el miedo atroz que le tenía su hijo a los humanos como quien tiene fobia a los payasos, sino porque su lobo aullaba por él, pidiendo a gritos que no alejara a su cachorro, que le mantuviese a salvo como el padre que era. Su lobo lo había aceptado, pero él no. Se debatía entre ambos lados, el que soñaba con no ser de su especie y el que seguía arraigado a su naturaleza esperando que recapacitase. La lucha interna que libraba le molestaba, le frustraba y hacía que su humor empeorase.

 

— Buenos días ¿Mesa para dos? —Una chica joven ataviada en el ridículo vestido que solían usar como uniforme le saludó con una impecable sonrisa. Aunque a simple vista parecía una profesional, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y el movimiento de sus largas pestañas indicaba que tenía interés en él. Podía oler el deseo, su cuerpo vibraba por él.

 

— Sí —Respondió cortante, no tenía tiempo para juegos. No iba a dejar solo al niño mientras se metía bajo la falda de la primera que se sintiese atraída por él.

 

— Que niño más bonito, es su hermano —Con cada segundo que pasaba hablando, más le irritaba su tono de voz y sus torpes intentos para ligar.

 

— No, es mi hijo ¿Puede darnos ya esa mesa? —Su intención no era la de ser mezquino, pero no pudo evitar la dureza de su voz. Necesitaba un descanso urgente o su cuerpo iba a estallar.

 

Acompañó a la mujer hasta la mesa. El olor que producía su decepción era sofocante, al igual que el de las emociones que había a su alrededor. Por suerte, ningún lobo se paseaba por allí o tendría que lidiar con algo peor. Hacía años que no había oído hablar de manadas que conviviesen con humanos. Se habían distanciando, refugiándose en pueblos para ellos solos donde poder sentirse seguros o, como las más anticuadas, ocultándose en los bosques como verdaderos animales. Odiaba su naturaleza, odiaba a su gente, odiaba sus instintos. Con un suspiró se alejó de sus pensamientos para centrarse en el niño que miraba la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Adorable e infantil, tan dulce como la de Yoona, pero tan expresiva como la de él. Sin duda era su hijo, cada vez tenía menos dudas. Mientras dormía en el coche, se había permitido observarlo de vez en cuando, mientras la carretera sin tráfico se lo permitía. Las pestañas largas solo habían podido ser su herencia, al igual que la manía de dormir con una mano apoyada en el pecho. 

 

— ¿Que te apetece comer, Kwanhee? —Preguntó, desviando sus pensamientos y centrándolos en la carta. No le convenía pensar en sus parecidos ni sentirse orgulloso por ellos—.Me pediría la carta entera, es más, me comería hasta la mesa.

 

— Las mesas no se comen, Jun —La risa que escapó de los labios de su hijo le provocó una cálida sensación en su pecho, relajando cada fibra de su ser y haciendo que el lobo de su interior quisiese acariciarle con su hocico hasta hacerle cosquillas para poder escucharla de nuevo—. ¿P-por qué me miras así?

 

— Tienes una risa preciosa, cachorro. Me gusta oírte feliz.

 

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos, observándole con atención. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba comenzando a desvivirse por aquel crío y seguía estando tan asustado como al principio. ¿No podían traer a los niños con un puto manual de instrucciones? Una guía sobre como cuidarles sin sentirte estúpido o poner sus vidas en peligro constantemente. Olfateó el aire captando un leve olor a melocotón y arqueó una ceja. Era casi imperceptible, un leve indicio de lo que llegaría tras el cambio y que solo él sería capaz de captar si se concentraba. Ahora comprendía las palabras de su madre cuando era pequeño: « Serás un alfa increíble, mi precioso niño. Puedo olerlo. Los padres tienen un olfato desarrollado para captar el futuro olor de sus hijos antes incluso de que lleguen al cambio ». Iba a ser un omega, no le cabía la menor duda. Iba a ser el padre orgulloso de un dulce omega.

 

Sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando. Él no iba a ser padre, no podía serlo. En cuanto llegasen al norte, lo dejaría en la manada a la que pertenecía, con sus abuelos, con los padres de Yoona. Ellos sí sabrían que hacer con él, le proporcionarían seguridad, un hogar cálido y mejores atenciones de las que él podría darle. Había tomado la decisión correcta, no iba a cambiarla por nada en el mundo. No importaba lo que pensase su lobo, nunca lo había hecho. Estaba alterado por la novedad, por esos sus pensamientos tomaban caminos equivocados. En cuanto se librase de la carga que suponía tener al cachorro, volvería a pensar con claridad y coherencia. El silencio entre ellos se volvió incómodo y espeso. Carraspeó, visiblemente asustado y miró sus manos a falta de algo mejor en lo que ocupar su tiempo.

 

— ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? —Habló el niño por fin. Jun se limitó a asentir, incapaz de decir nada hasta que sus pensamientos se alejasen de la zona de peligro. Quería evitar seguir sus instintos y gritarle que volverían a la ciudad, a su nuevo hogar. Mierda, esto se estaba complicando más de lo que creía—. Mmm… Lasaña—Sonrió inocentemente, con una ilusión que nunca le había visto a nadie.

 

El servicio fue rápido y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban comiendo sin despegar la vista de sus platos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar. Él por miedo a ceder ante sus instintos que no le convenían en lo más mínimo y el pequeño porque no se atrevía a preguntar lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que la tensión en su cuerpo había sido producida por notar su incomodidad, cada parte de su ser sabía que su padre luchaba por rechazarlo y eso le afectaba. ¿Aquello que brillaba en sus ojos eran lágrimas? Mierda…Le estaba haciendo llorar. Cada vez se acumulaban en su mente más motivos para dejarlo con sus abuelos. 

 

— Oye, cachorro —Llamó su atención con la necesidad de distraerle de cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando y le hiciese sentir mal—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

 

— Mamá te buscó cuando supo que iba a tenerme, quería decírtelo. Nunca me contó porqué no lo hizo, pero gracias a eso había una dirección donde empezar. Por suerte, seguías allí Se llevó un trozo de lasaña a la boca haciendo un pequeño ruido de satisfacción al sentir el sabor. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce podía tener sus genes? Quiso que siguiese hablando, que le explicase por qué sintió la necesidad de alejarse de la manada para ir a por él teniendo una familia; pero respetó su repentino silencio. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un crío asustado y no necesitaba forzarse a mantener una conversación que no quería. Volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio donde terminaron sus comidas, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, sin nada más allá del ruido a su alrededor.

 

— Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y saldremos por la mañana. Es mejor que descansemos en una cama —Tomó la mano del niño para ayudarle a aplacar el miedo mientras se escabullían entre los humanos, pagaba lo que les habían servido y salían al exterior para buscar la habitación que habían conseguido.

 

—————

 

Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que descansaba en sus labios mientras contemplaba la luna con nostalgia, apoyado en la barandilla del balcón. La echaba de menos. Su lobo gritaba cada vez que brillaba, pidiéndole a gritos que se despojara de su piel humano para poder correr bajo a ella y aullarle. Una de las pocas razones por las que se hubiese mantenido en la manada, aguantando una naturaleza con la que no quería convivir y a unos compañeros más preocupados por su lado animal que por la protección de los suyos. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente. Su deseo de ser humano, de no ser un salvaje atrapado por la ira y sus instintos, fue mucho más fuerte. La aversión que sentía hacia los suyos era tal, que se había abstenido de mantener relaciones con cualquiera que perteneciese a su especie. La última había sido Yoona y ni si quiera había sido por que él la deseaba de verdad, solo pretendía aliviar su dolor. Pensó en ella, en como le había apoyado en cada una de sus decisiones y en como le ayudó a dejar la manada sin castigos. Pensó en su madre, en las veces que le había curado sus heridas y le había protegido de la ira del alfa jefe. Pensó en su padre, en como había defendido los derechos de su hijo a pesar de su rebeldía, en como le había enseñado cada pequeña cosa que sabía hacer y en como le había repetido una y otra vez que no importaba lo que dijesen los demás, seguía siendo su hijo, su pequeño alfa. Pensó en Soonyoung, su viejo amigo de la infancia, en como lo perseguía por los pasillos de la escuela y lo atosigaba con sus bromas sin darle tregua, en como se habían defendido mutuamente de los demás y en todas las jugarretas que habían gastado. Las únicas personas de la manada que le habían importado más que si mismo ya no estaban allí. Los tres primeros habían muerto sin que pudiese despedirse correctamente y al cuarto lo desterraron antes de que él se marchara. Nadie llegó a saber por qué, pero todavía recordaba con horror como le desgarraban y lo abandonaban a su suerte. Aquello fue otro motivo más para que decidiera coger sus pocas pertenencias de valor y se marchara. ¿Quién quería una manada cuando trataban con crueldad a sus miembros?¿Quién quería seguir las órdenes de un alfa que solo deseaba su propio bien?

 

— J-jun…

 

La tímida voz de su hijo, de su pequeño cachorro, le devolvieron a la realidad. Lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, sosteniendo con cuidado la cintura del pantalón que le había comprado y que le estaba grande. Ni si quiera era capaz de comprarle ropa sin ser un padre desastroso. Nada de lo que había traído le servía por completo: o le estaba enorme o le quedaba pequeño. Temblaba. Bajo su apariencia soñolienta escondía un profundo y oscuro miedo que le puso alerta. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo levantó en sus brazos y volvió a la habitación con él para que entrase en calor, cerrando la puerta de la terraza.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre, cachorro?¿Por qué estás despierto?

 

— H-he tenido una pesadilla —Se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza que tenía y bajó la mirada avergonzado—. P-Puedo dormir contigo. S-sé que soy grande y que tú… —Calló de golpe, sabiendo que era mejor dejar de hablar. No necesitó decirlo para que supiese lo que estaba pensando, el final de sus palabras era unclaro “no quieres ser mi padre”.

 

— No te preocupes, pequeño —Acarició su pelo mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama y se arrastraba con él—. Hasta los adultos tenemos pesadillas y necesitamos refugiarnos en otras personas. Ven aquí —Lo abrazó con cuidado, sintiéndolo frágil en sus brazos y temiendo aplastarlo con su fuerza. «Vamos» se dijo para animarse «Puedes ser un padre horrible, pero al menos serás capaz de consolarlo»–. No te pasará nada, solo es un mal sueño. Estoy aquí para que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

 

Le murmuró palabras de consuelo hasta que ve sus ojos completamente cerrados y siente la respiración tranquila que proporciona el sueño. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo al comprobar que aquello si podía hacerlo. Podía confortar a su hijo y transmitirle seguridad hasta que llegasen al norte. Sería capaz de protegerlo hasta entonces sin crear lazos con él, sin cariño. Al fin y al cabo, Jun solo se amaba a si mismo.


	5. Capítulo 3. Maldita sea Jihoon, eres un omega

** POV. JIHOON **

 

El agua se ondulaba con cada piedra lanzada mientras la arrastraba a sus profundidades. Solo podía oírse el ruido que hacía al chocar contra la superficie del mar y los latidos de su corazón. Nadie se atrevía a ir a la playa cuando llegaba Octubre y las mareas cambiaban. Su pueblo le temía a la fuerza de las corrientes, a la falta de pesca cuando las noches se hacían más largas y los días se acababan antes. Pertenecía a una manada llena de supersticiosos que creían que la luna era nuestra principal diosa y si no cumplías con las leyes que eran consideradas “sagradas”, recibías un horrible castigo. Jihoon sabía la verdad detrás de las leyendas estúpidas, no eran más que un escudo para su comportamiento arcaico. Sonrió con desprecio mientras lanzaba una nueva piedra y observaba lo lejos que podía llegar a caer. La luna no los culpaba de nada ni los haría sufrir por dejar atrás su comportamiento prehistórico, pero a los líderes que habían ido tomando el poder de la manada no les convenía que sus ciudadanos pensasen de otra manera. Así se aseguraban de mantener a los omegas en el lugar que le correspondía. Criar y cumplir con lo que los alfas ordenaban, era el pan de cada día para ellos. Debían aguantar ser tratados como simples objetos sexuales porque la luna lo había dicho así, las parejas destinadas no tenían cabida allí porque eran una estúpida fantasía de los omegas y si un alfa quería tomarte en su harem, mientras tuviese dinero para mantenerte, debías obedecer sin rechistar. Encima, esperaban que les dieran las gracias por tener una cama, ropa y comida como si fuesen sus salvadores.

 

— MALDITOS ALFAS HIJOS DE PUTA —Gritó exasperado mientras lanzaba otro golpe contra el mar en calma.

 

Estaba frustrado y podía sentir la ira recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Creía que su destino iba a ser mucho mejor que el de cualquier otro omega, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Era codiciado por muchos jóvenes y adultos, pero su padre siempre lo había mantenido a buen recaudo, asegurándose de que ninguno reclamase a su hijo sin su consentimiento. Había pensado que era un hombre comprensible y dejaría que eligiese a su pareja llegado el momento o que le permitiría que fuese en busca de quien el destino había preparado para él; pero estaba completamente equivocado. Su intención era protegerle intacto hasta que alguien importante quisiese estar con él y así aumentar el estatus de la familia. Los libros que había leído, lo que había aprendido sobre libertad y otros aspectos importantes de la vida, quedaban relegados en un segundo plano cuando se trataba de su tribu. No importaba cual fuese su actitud o como se sentía, daba igual que otros clanes tuviesen normas mucho más igualitarias y justas, él había nacido en la manada equivocada. Allí nunca podía ser él mismo sin recibir el castigo correspondiente, no podía elegir con quien quería estar ni lo que quería hacer con su propia vida. Si había conseguido estudiar música en la universidad había sido por pura indulgencia de su padre y solo esperaba que le devolviese el favor, apareándose con el más insultante de los alfas: el líder de la manada.

 

— ERES UN CABRÓN, PADRE —Volvió a gritarle al viento mientras las lágrimas de frustración descendían por su rostro—. ESTÁS LOCO SI CREES QUE DEJARÉ QUE ME LLEVE SIN LUCHAR.

 

Unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros, masajeándolos. Aspiró su aroma dejando que sus dedos lo relajasen por completo. Se apoyó con cuidado en su espalda y cerró los ojos, hipnotizado por su contacto. De haber sido otro, le había apartado con brusquedad y gritado para que se alejase de él. No quería que ningún alfa le tocase, los odiaba con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva con cualquiera que se cruzase por el camino. Notó como los músculos se destentaban poco a poco y suspiró aliviado al verse libre de la rabia. Seguía enfadado, pero ahora no correría el riesgo de morir por intentar asesinar al hombre que quería reclamarle.

 

— ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés tan enfadado con tu padre? —Preguntó mientras le giraba. Su mirada imperturbable no mostraría ninguna emoción para aquellos que no lo conociese, pero él que había estado con el desde que nació, sabía leer bajo su fachada de seriedad. Estaba preocupado—. Sé que es un hipócrita, pero es el mejor que todos los alfas de por aquí. Pensé que te comprendía y miraba por tu bienestar —Se alejó de él, soltando su agarra con tan rápido como había llegado. Manteniendo las distancias que tanto les gustaba.

 

— Primero, tú eres el mejor alfa de este lugar —Habló con sinceridad, recordando todos los momentos en los que le había demostrado que pensaba en los omegas como seres vivos y no objetos. De no haber sido por él, posiblemente hubiese estado tan engañado como el resto de la manada, creyendo que vivir para complacerles era lo correcto. Ir a la facultad, compartir el tiempo con otros lobos más abiertos de mente, también había ayudado a que no le lavaran el cerebro—. Era mentira, no lo hacía. Estaba esperando la oportunidad para venderme al mejor postor —Entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños, controlando su respiración para no lanzarse contra el primer objeto que viese o contra su propio amigo—. El líder quiere reclamarme y él ha aceptado. La ceremonia de enlace está programada para dentro de una semana, el primer día de mi celo. Según mi padre: “Nuestro alfa podrá tenerme controlando mientras solo pienso en abrirme de piernas para él y no tendré que avergonzarme de tu comportamiento hostil”. ¿Hostil?¿Yo? —Gruñó con frustración mientras se sentaba sobre la arena, sin importarle los problemas que tendría cuando descubriesen donde había estado. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar, cambiando de tema para no enturbiar la alegría que sentía por volver a verle—. ¿No estabas de viaje en el territorio de la manada del monte Long? Se suponía que estarías allí dos semanas estudiando su flora, pero solo ha pasado una. 

 

— No intentes cambiar de tema, Jihoon —Le recriminó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Eso es grave. No pueden decidir con quien vas a estar toda tu vida, no pueden obligarte —Su voz se volvió más dura de lo normal, provocándole un escalofrío. La naturaleza alfa de su amigo aparecía rara vez y solo cuando estaba ante una situación injusta—. Perdón, no quería usar ese tono contigo. Es solo que no puedo permitir que lo hagan. Ese animal hará lo que quiera contigo y esta vez no podré evitarlo. Tienes que hacer algo —Se llevó la mano al pelo para despeinarse con frustración. Le regañaba por no poder evitar su naturaleza, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación? Estaba claro que él nunca podría ponerse en su lugar.

 

— NO LO ENTIENDES. NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES SER UN OMEGA —Bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que estaba gritándole a quien menos culpa tenía—. Has nacido con facilidades, tú puedes escoger a quien quieras. Incluso podrías marcharte de aquí e irte a otro lugar. Yo no tengo otra opción, Wonwoo. Gritaré y pelearé como siempre hago, pero tú y yo sabemos que al final acabaré enjaulado en una vida que no deseo.

 

— Mi vida no es tan fácil como dices y lo sabes. No puedo irme sabiendo tú te quedas a merced de esta panda de machos orgullosos. Sé que puedes defenderte solo, pero hay situaciones que te superan y esta es una de ellas. Se me ocurrirá algo, te sacaré de esta —Concluyó, dirigiendo su vista al mar y sumiéndose en una profunda melancolía. 

 

— No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor —Zanjó sin terminar la discusión. Estaba cansado y no quería seguir enfadado—. Cuéntame por qué has vuelto antes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas para tranquilizarse. Estaba siendo demasiado duro con su amigo y no se lo merecía. No podía borrar de su mente la tristeza en su mirada, peor de lo usual. Algo había ocurrido en su viaje para que pensar en marcharse fuese más doloroso que de costumbre. Lo entendía, sabía cuanto deseaba irse y por qué no podía hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por su sufrimiento, por mantenerlo atado a un clan que solo lo menospreciaba por su “debilidad” y su poca “voluntad de alfa”. Creía que podía comerse el mundo y que nadie podía enfrentarse a él, pero la realidad era distinta. Siempre tenía que acudir a Wonwoo para que le consolase o le defendiese, pero nunca había escuchado a su amigo. Era hora de que comenzase a confiar en él y viese al joven fuerte en el que se había convertido, no al cachorro que se acurrucaba junto a él cuando sus padres se enfadaban o sus compañeros de clase bromeaban sobre su música. 

 

— En serio, Wonwoo, habla —Golpeó su cabeza para que dejase de mirar el horizonte y se centrase en él—. Algo ha pasado y quiero saberlo, déjame ayudar. Después de todo, seguramente deje de poder verte cuando el enlace concluya. Quiero que mi últimos días contigo recompensen todo lo que has hecho por mi.

 

— No tienes que recompensar nada, tonto —Sonrió débilmente, un pequeño gesto que solo le dedicaba a pocas personas, las mismas que lo retenían en ese viejo pueblo costero de ideas retrogradas—. Yo… —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se envolvía más en la chaqueta. Comenzaba a anochecer y con ello volvía el frío—. Conocí a mi pareja.

 

Jihoon abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, incapaz de cerrar la boca ni de pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente. Solo podía repetir “pareja”, “¿Dónde?”, “¿Quién?”, “¿Cómo?” y algo que debía sonar como “¿Qué vas a hacer?”, pero fue más bien un “¿Qué tú hacer?”. Estaba muy contento por su amigo, aunque no podía negar que también se sentía celoso. Wonwoo había podido conocer a quien el destino había elegido para que estuviese siempre a su lado y él debería conformarse con conseguir que su nuevo “alfa” no se sobrepasase en la cama. A pesar de que quería poder disfrutar de lo mismo, su mirada apagada le hizo ver que no era tan bonito como había pensado y que se escondía algo más allá del “conocí a mi pareja”.

 

— No vayas tan rápido. Te lo explicaré todo, cálmate —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro antes de seguir hablando. Una vez más, Jihoon no lo apartó. Solo él podía invadir su espacio personal sin queja alguna—. Sabes que la manada Long también tiene un trato horrible con los omegas ¿Verdad? —Asintió, incapaz de interrumpirle y ansioso por escuchar toda la historia—. Estuve alojándome en el hostal del pueblo y viendo las plantas que allí tenían. En uno de mis recorridos conseguí encontrar a un chico que hablaba consigo mismo, preguntándose porque tenía que ser un estúpido omega y no haber sido quien querían sus padres —Pudo captar que ocultaba algo, pero no quiso insistir. Prefería una verdad a medias que una nueva mentira para cambiar de tema y volver encontrarse con el muro que su amigo construía cada vez que se sentía vulnerable—. Al principio no noté nada, no olía a nada. Supuse que era por los supresores. Sin embargo, tres días después, hubo mucho revuelo en el pueblo y cuando le pregunté a la dueña del hotel, descubrí el motivo: un omega había estado fingiendo ser un alfa e iba a ser castigado. Tuve el presentimiento de que era él…

 

— Oh dios mio, Wonwoo —Se llevó la mano a la boca al imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido.

 

— Si lo hubieses visto… Estaba destrozado, le habían herido por todas partes y su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre. Lo habían abandonado a su suerte, seguros de que si sobrevivía no sería capaz de salir del territorio antes de ser cazado y si no lo hacía, se ahorrarían la persecución. No pude quedarme quieto y lo llevé conmigo. Fui capaz de sacarlo de allí a tiempo —Ocultó el rostro en las manos, intentando huir del horror que había vivido—. Temblaba y sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar mientras lo llevaba a un lugar seguro. Estaba tan asustado… Y yo también. 

 

— ¿E-está bien?¿Él…?

 

— Sobrevivió, lo está. Lo llevé a un lugar en el que no volverán a hacerle daño de esa forma. Hace poco hablé con el chico que lo curó y parece ser que está recuperado, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que sanase tan rápido —Habló con orgullo mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos—. Olía tan bien… Dios, nunca dejaría de oler su cuello. Caramelo y miel, el olor más dulce que jamás había encontrado.

 

— Vuelve. Vé con él —Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe, dejando que su amigo perdiera el equilibrio y cayese sobre la arena—. Vete. Tienes que irte. Coge tus cosas y búscale. Es tu oportunidad, Wonwoo. Es una mierda dejarnos atrás lo sé, pero no puede perderle o acabarás destrozado. Lo sabes. Escúchame, soy fuerte. Puedo apañármelas sin ti.

 

— Jihoon, no puedo —Se levantó para poder mirarle mejor, incapaz de entender por qué le había dado de pronto por protegerle. Ni si quiera el mismo entendía que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que lo quería lejos de allí, con su pareja. No iba a dejar a un pobre omega sin su compañero predestinado ni iba a privarle al mejor alfa que había conocido de un poco de felicidad—. te prometí que no te aban…. 

 

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que le dejaría sin aire. Era mejor así. Cuanto menos pensase en las consecuencias, más fácil le resultaría dejar que se marchase. Llevaba mucho tiempo dependiendo de él, era hora de volar por libre. De todas formas, si lo pensaba fríamente, pronto tendría que separarse de Wonwoo. Dudaba que “su “ nuevo alfa quisiese que mantuviese relación con alguien que no fuese con él, incluso se planteaba si tendría algo más que simple sexo cuando quisiese y donde quisiese. Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en como sería su vida a partir de entonces y centrarse en lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas: mantener a su amigo lejos de allí, a salvo y feliz. Por una vez, quería brindarle la paz que él siempre le había dado.

 

— Es mejor que te vayas antes de que empiece a llorar. Ni a mi ni a ti nos gustará —Habló contra su pecho, incapaz de mirarle. Debía mantener la compostura—. Sin despedidas, nos volveremos a ver. Te juro que saldré de esta y no me marcará, de verdad.

 

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, se marchó de allí dejando salir al lobo que llevaba dentro. El dolor de la perdida y del futuro eran mucho menores cuando estaba baja su otra piel. Lo último que oyó de Wonwoo fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que todo iría bien: « Si las cosas se complican, huye. Búscame en el lago Yang. Te quiero, enano. Confío en ti ». Pasase lo que pasase, lograría salir de la situación en la que su padre lo había envuelto. Omega o no, tenía más cojones que ningún lobo que había conocido. Lo haría porque se lo había prometido a su mejor amigo, porque se merecía una vida mejor que la que dictaban las leyes de su manada, porque él quería ser libre.

 

——————

 

Un nuevo golpe contra la pared y nada, nadie acudía. Llevaba tres días encerrado en aquella pequeña “habitación” y por mucho que arremetiese contra la puerta, las ventanas o los muebles, no pasaba nada. Ni podía escapar ni llamaba la atención de nadie. Estaba desesperado. No se arrepentía de haberle gritado a su padre para defender sus derechos ni de los puñetazos que logró darle a los guardaespaldas del líder de la manada para poder escaparse de sus garras. Si iba a caer, lo haría con su orgullo bien alto y consciente de que había hecho todo lo posible. Sin embargo, la estrechez de aquel lugar y la incertidumbre por lo que pudiese pasarle, hacían que sus niveles de ansiedad estuviesen por las nubes. Con los nudillos ensangrentados y el rugido de sus tripas pidiendo algo que llevarse a la boca, cayó en la cama derrotado, preguntándose si merecía la pena seguir luchando. Lleva tres días sin tener contacto con nadie y sin comer nada. Lo único con lo que calmaba el dolor que producía el hambre, era el agua que bebía del grifo. ¿De verdad creían que esto le volvería el omega que todos deseaban? Rio con amargura, si pensaban que acabaría siendo un pobre sumiso más por estar allí, estaban equivocados. Se ovilló en la cama, juntando sus piernas en el estómago y contando cada respiración para poder dormir. Lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar y reunir fuerzas para llevarse por delante a quien intentase llevarle a su nuevo destino. No quería emparejarse con el salvaje que lideraba la manada y no lo haría.

 

Con los ojos cerrados, recordó los sucesos ocurridos justo antes de su encarcelamiento. Al día siguiente de su charla con Wonwoo, encontró una nota en su escritorio que le avisaba que ya no volvería a verle: « No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. Te esperaré durante dos semanas en el lago Yang y si no apareces, daré por hecho que no lo has conseguido. Como no salgas de esta, volveré a buscarte ». La quemó, esperando que nadie supiese donde estaba o tratase de perseguirle por ser un desertor. La manada no trataba bien a los traidores y no dudarían en defender su honor yendo tras el pobre alfa.Su marcha había causado un gran revuelo para todos y no dejaron de aparecer rumores sobre su poca “hombría” y lo “cobarde” que era por irse. Como era de esperar, su padre le culpó de haberle lavado el cerebro a su hijo y haberle dado unas ideas equivocadas. Lo atacó cuando creyó que estaba indefenso, pero las clases de lucha que había estado recibiendo en secreto fueron suficientes para dejarlo inconsciente y poder esconderse en su propia casa. Ni a su padre ni al líder de la manada les agradó su comportamiento y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era enseñarle como debía comportarse un buen omega. Aún recordaba las palabras de su padre: « Maldita sea Jihoon, eres un omega. Actúa como uno. Eres la vergüenza de esta familia. ¿No ves como estás dañando a tu madre? Ella no te educó para que fueses golpeando a tus superiores, debes mostrar respeto ». No se esperó que reaccionase de aquella manera, gritándole lo mal padre que era y todo lo que se merecía por el simple hecho de estar vivo. Le dijo que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para no emparejarse y que deberían matarle si querían que lo hiciese. Cuando los guardaespaldas acudieron para llevarle a la habitación del castigo, puso tanta resistencia que no pudieron con él. Si no hubiese sido por el maldito somnífero que le inyectaron sin que se diese cuenta, ahora mismo estaría corriendo por el bosque para alcanzar a su amigo.

 

— Buenos días, mi princesa —La horrible voz de su alfa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. La habitación se había vuelto más fría de lo normal y el miedo era difícil de ocultar cuando lo único que quería era escapar de allí.

 

— No soy tú princesa —Le espetó, recuperando la compostura y sentándose en la cama para encararle—. Ni tuya ni de nadie, cabrón.

 

— Deberías aprender modales, una puta como tú no debería dirigirse así a un alfa —Elevó su voz mientras se acercaba a él.

 

— Me dirigiré a ti como me de la gana, hijo de puta —Apreté los puños para no golpearle. Estaba usando todo mi control para no dejar que mi rodilla importara contra su entrepierna—. No te debo respeto.

 

— Nadie va a quererte con esa boca, zorra. Deberías darme las gracias por salvarte de una vida de soledad. Me gustan los retos y voy a lograr domarte. En un par de días estarás gimiendo mi nombre mientras te follo, los omegas os morís por una buena pollo y yo te daré la mía si te portas bien.

 

Oh… Eso si que no iba a permitirlo. Nadie le insultaba de esa manera y se libraba de su ira. Respiró profundamente para conseguir la serenidad suficiente y dejó que su puño impactara directamente en su rostro. No le hizo ni un rasguño. Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza y nada, ni si quiera consiguió que se desplazara de su sitio. Siguió probando suerte, golpeándole en todas las partes que podía, pero era inútil. Era mucho más fuerte que él. Cuando se cansó de jugar, sostuvo las manos de Jihoon con fuerza, haciéndole daño y sonrió con socarronería.

 

— Así que el lobito quiere jugar… Tranquilo, eso es lo que vamos hacer —Lo lanzó sin miramientos sobre la cama antes de saltar sobre él y mantenerlo aprisionado bajo su cuerpo—. Iba a esperar hasta la ceremonia, pero necesitas modales y yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte.

 

Tendría que haber calculado que aunque era capaz de vencer a muchos alfas de su edad y era increíblemente fuerte, aquel hombre lo era mucho más. Pataleo, forcejeó y luchó como pudo para poder salir de allí. Lo que tuviese en mente para domarlo, no le iba agradar. Lo sabía por la forma en la que se movía sobre él, por su horrible aliento muy cerca de su cuello y la mirada lujuriosa de sus labios. No iba a llorar. No le iba a dar ese placer. Cerró los ojos dejando que hiciese lo que quería, haciéndole creer que tenía el control antes de dar su golpe maestro. Sería mucho más fuerte que él, pero nunca igualaría su inteligencia. Aguantó las ganas de apartarlo ante la horrible sensación de sus ásperos labios uniéndose a los suyos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que su lengua intentó abrirse camino por su boca y entonces… mordió. Hincó sus dientes en ella, clavándoselos lo más profundo que su fuerza le permitía. Otro movimiento sigiloso y su rodilla se clavo en su entrepierna. El alfa se apartó de un salto, gruñendopor el dolor. Podía ver el enfado en su mirada, pero no tenía miedo. Se limpio la sangre que había quedado en sus labios y le sonrió con suficiencia, sentándose en la cama para que viese su claro desafío. Nadie le tocaba sin permiso.

 

— Maldita perra —Escupió, acercándose a la cama de nuevo—. Vas a ser mío, quieras o no. Será mejor para ti si dejas de resistirse. Tu ridículo amigo huyó y nadie más podrá sacarte de…

 

— Yo no estaría tan seguro.

 

 

Oyó una voz tras el alfa justo antes del sonido de la madera quebrándose contra su cabeza. Lo siguiente que vio fue como se tambaleaba hacia delante y se derrumbaba sobre el colchón. Tras él, el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca le observaba con una sonrisa que hacía ver sus ojos mucho más pequeños. Al respirar profundamente, pudo captar el agradable aroma del incienso y todo su cuerpo vibró. Contuvo el aliento un segundo, olvidándose de dónde estaba o del cuerpo inconsciente que había en la cama. El desconocido había avanzado hasta colocarse a su lado, tendiéndole una mano para que la sostuviese. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí sin que se diera cuenta? Necesitó un minuto más para entender la situación y se alejó de él, desconfiado. Vale, había derribado al asqueroso hombre que quería aprovecharse de él ¿Y qué? Era un maldito alfa. No podía fiarse de él. Seguía manteniendo un poco de cordura y no quería arriesgarse a caer en las garras de otro despreciable macho. 

 

— Necesito que vengas conmigo, voy a sacarte de aquí y de esta mierda de manada —Habló con tranquilidad sin borrar la sonrisa a pesar de su claro rechazo—. Vamos, sé que no te fías de mi. Pero ahora mismo estamos en problemas. No tardará en despertarse y será mejor que estemos lo más lejos posible cuando lo haga ¿Quieres estar con él o ser libre?

 

Era imposible negar que tenía razón. Si veían lo que había pasado y él seguía allí, le echarían la culpa, tendría un castigo mucho peor que el que le habían impuesto. Si su salvador permanecía a su lado porque parecía no tener intención de irse, acabarían matándolo por atacar al líder de otra manada. Los problemas se multiplicarían. Quedarse no era una opción y… para que engañarse, quería ser libre, lo necesitaba. Era su oportunidad de salir de allí e ir con Wonwoo al lago Yang antes de que él creyese que no había sido capaz de escapar y volviese a por él, poniendo su vida en peligro. Observó al hombre ante él, volviendo a maravillarse con la vista y aspirando su agradable olor. Si hubiese querido hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho y siempre podría escapar de su vista cuando saliesen de allí. Suspiró, tomando por fin su mano y saliendo de la cama. No sabía donde habían quedado sus zapatos y sabía que su ropa era un desastre, pero ahora mismo era lo que menos le importaba. Corrió arrastrado por el desconocido, esquivando las partes de la casa donde había gente y saliendo por fin al exterior. Las fuerzas le fallaron antes de llegar al límite, donde los árboles se agrupaban para formar un bosque y se derrumbó en el suelo. El hambre y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en él. La adrenalina había sido suficiente para no notarlo, pero ahora volvían para impedirle seguir. Pensó que el joven le abandonaría allí, no querría continuar con alguien que estaba débil y podría entorpecer su huída. Después de todo, él seguía siendo un omega inútil y los alfas despreciaban a los de su clase. 

 

— ¿Estás bien? —La preocupación en su voz parecía real cuando volvió hasta él y se inclinó a su lado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te han tenido allí?¿No han dejado que comas? —Conforme preguntaba, podía oír como la ira aparecía—. Esos imbéciles pagarán por esto, pero no hoy. Necesito que te apoyes en mi, no te dejaré aquí. Cuando podamos escondernos, conseguiré algo de comida para ti. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. He hecho esto antes —Consiguió que Jihoon se apoyase en él y lo sacó de allí como pudo. El chico no sabía adónde iban, pero el desconocido parecía conocer aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Lo ultimo que fue capaz de ver antes de quedarse dormido, fue su mirada preocupada. 

 

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, muy despacio. El olor a pan tostado y algún tipo de salsa agradable llegó hasta él, consiguiendo que sus tripas rugieran. Estaba completamente limpio y su ropa había sustituido por una sudadera que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones de chandal que olían de maravilla. Siempre había tenido predilección por el incienso, le transmitía paz. Lo mismo que lograban aquellas prendas. Se acercó el cuello de la sudadera a la nariz y aspiró, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo vibraba. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba. Una vez comprobado que estaba bien, echó un vistazo a la habitación. Era muy pequeña, tenía el espacio justo para la cama y un pequeño armario. Miró por la pequeña ventana y abrió la boca sorprendido. Estaba en una caravana. Ahora tenía sentido el espacio. Se levantó, sintiéndose con más fuerzas pero hambriento y abrió con cuidado la puerta corredera. No había nadie. La olla seguía en el fuego, pero nadie la vigilaba. Extrañado miró a su alrededor, observando cada pequeño detalle, desde la zona donde se colocaba el conductor hasta la pequeña mesa con asientos que había frente a la cocina. 

 

— ¿Me buscabas, precioso? —La repentina voz a su espalda le hizo dar un salto, asustado.

 

— ¿Eres imbécil? Podrías haberme dado un infarto —Le gritó mientras se giraba para encarar al hombre que le había rescatado, porque aunque hiriese su orgullo admitirlo, sin él no lo habría logrado—. No te estaba buscando y no me llam… —Cayó al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y que el agua descendía de su pelo húmedo. Tragó saliva, intentando que no se notase el rubor de sus mejillas y apartó la mirada—. Tápate, imbécil ¿Cómo puedes pasearte así cuando tienes invitados? 

 

— ¿Te incomoda? Por tu reacción, pensé que te gustaban las vistas —Le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a reír—. Deberías ver tu cara ahora, pareces un tomate.

 

— Me voy. No te aguanto —Alzó las manos en un intento de controlar su frustración y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido y se colocó entre el y la salida.

 

— Vamos, era solo una broma. No te vayas, tienes que comer algo y seguimos en el territorio de tu manada, podrían atraparte —Parecía realmente arrepentido por haberse metido con él y la verdad es que estaba hambriento, sin ganas de correr el riesgo de que ellos le encontrasen y sin ninguna pista de hacía donde debía ir—. Me vestiré, terminaré la cena y te llevaré al lago Yang —Ante la mirada recelosa de Jihoon, se apresuró a terminar de hablar—. Te oí hablando en sueños, no dejabas de decir que tenías que ir allí. Ni si quiera se tu nombre, no te espiaba ni nada. No soy mal tipo, te lo as… ¿Estoy siendo un idiota ahora mismo?

 

— Lo estás siendo, ¿Normalmente te cuesta tanto hablar con la gente? —Esta vez fue el quien se rió del apuro en el que se encontraba el desconocido. Con un suspiro retrocedió y se sentó a mesa para esperarle—. Me quedaré, pero date prisa en ponerte algo porque tengo hambre.

 

— Normalmente no, pero tú eres distinto —Le volvió a guiñar un ojos, dejándole sin la posibilidad de contraatacar con un comentario ingenioso. Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese tono rojizo que tanto le molestaba y se odió por ello—. Saldremos en cuanto ponga en orden unas cosas, con suerte estaremos allí muy pronto.

 

Se dio media vuelta, dejándole una mejor vista de su espalda mientras iba a la habitación. ¿Eso que le cruzaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la parte baja de la espalda era una cicatriz de garras? Reprimió el impulso de acercarse y recorrerla con el dedo encerró en la habitación, aliviar con sus manos cualquier clase de dolor que pudiese sentir por su culpa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era un completo extraño, uno bastante atractivo y que le había salvado; pero un desconocido al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por él y una marca que seguramente se habría hecho en el pasado? Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero podía escuchar el ruido que hacía al sacar ropa del armario y el roce de la tela contra su piel al ponérsela. Maldijo a su libido al sentir como crecía el bulto en sus pantalones y ocultó el rostro en la sudadera, tratando de tapar el dichoso rubor que tantos problemas le daría. El peor error de su vida. El intenso olor a incienso no solo no sirvió para calmarle, sino que le activó más. 

 

— Mierda, joder, sé que está bueno, pero podrías calmarte. Acabo de salir de una situación traumática, no deberías estar tan activo —Le regaño en voz alta a su traicionara entrepierna, un torpe intento de conseguir que bajara.

 

— ¿Estoy bueno? —La risa del desconocido le puso en tensión. Por favor, que no le haya escuchado hablando con su pene, que no haya…—. Me encanta que tengas conversaciones con tu amiguito, pero sería más fácil si dejases que te ayude con el problema.

 

— Gilipollas, no te necesito para ningún problema —Quería que la tierra le tragase—. ¿Podemos comer de una vez? Llevo tres días sin probar boca…. —La expresión enfurecida de su rostro le dio miedo, logrando que dejase la frase sin acabar.

 

— Perdón, no quería asustarte —Su mirada se suavizo al darse cuenta de su reacción—. Me cabrea saber que te han tratado tan mal, pero no te preocupes, se acabó. No volverás a pasar por eso —Un extraño sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho al escucharle hablar, sintiéndose protegido y cómodo.

 

— No estaba asustado —Se puso automáticamente a la defensiva, protegiendo su propio orgullo y escondiendo cualquier tipo de emoción de la que pudiese ser acusado.

 

El desconocido volvió a reírse mientras terminaba lo que estaba cocinando y siguió haciéndolo después de servir los platos. Furioso por ser el objeto de su burla, le dio una patada bajo la mesa, directa a la espinilla y consiguió que diera un salto por el dolor. Sonrió con satisfacción viendo su expresión desconcertada y comenzó a comer. Lo necesitaba tanto… Su cuerpo se sintió tan aliviado y relajado, que cuando acabó, no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza contra la ventana de la caravana y cerrar los ojos. Si permanecía así por mucho tiempo, se quedaría durmiendo.

 

— Te dolerán los músculos si duermes ahí, ve a la cama mejor —Su voz consiguió que abriese los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de contestar o preocuparse por dónde dormiría él, se levantó directo a la habitación—. Descansa, voy a hablar con mi jefe. Volveré pronto, si me necesitas y no estoy, grita. Te oiré —Lo detuvo en el momento que apoyaba la mano en la puerta corredera—. Por cierto, precioso, me llamo Soonyoung.

 

Quiso contestarle, seguir el protocolo de educación y darle su nombre; pero seguía desconfiando de él y estaba demasiado cansado como para articular palabra. Levantó la mano para que supiese que le había entendido y se tiró en la cama de cualquier manera, suspirando de alivio al sentir la comodidad de las sabanas. De haber sido un gato, estaba seguro de que hubiese empezado a ronronear. Podría permitirse bajar la guardia por unos segundos y descansar, se lo había ganado por todos los años en los que había tenido que aguantar a su manada, las dichosas leyendas y los insultos por su fuerte carácter. Ahora era libre y podía dormir sin miedo a que quisiesen aprovecharse de él ni a las pesadillas que solían asaltarle cada noche. Por fin había conseguido lo que deseaba. Disfrutó de una noche en la que su único visitante fue el chico de sonrisa contagiosa y cuerpo de infarto, dejándose arropar por el olor de su ropa y la calidez de su voz. 


	6. Capítulo 4. No quiero que te controles

** POV. JUN **

 

Con una última calada, observa el lugar que dejarán atrás: el pequeño motel de carretera en el que habían pasado la noche. Recordó la calidez de su hijo acurrucado en sus brazos, del frágil cuerpo que buscaba su protección como si fuese el ser más importante de su vida. Luego pensó en como se había encerrado en el baño, avergonzado por haber actuado así ante su padre como si a él le importase que fuese miedos. Por el amor de dios, no era más que un crío. Podía permitirse asustarse de lo que le rodea, querer que le protegiesen y soñar despierto. Era hora de marcharse, aún le quedaba dos días de vieja para llegar a su destino y cuanto más tardase, más posibilidades tenía de perder el trabajo. Buscó con la mirada la figura de Kwanhee que jugaba con un perro que esperaba pacientemente a que sus dueños saliesen de la recepción y sonrió, sin darse cuenta, ante su felicidad.

 

— Cachorro —Lo llamó, impaciente—. Vamos, es hora de marcharnos.

 

— Adiós, perrrito —Se despidió de su nuevo amigo antes de correr hasta la camioneta y subirse en su asiento, colocándose el cinturón sin decir ni una palabra. Obediente.

 

Lanzó la colilla al suelo y la apagó con la suela del zapato, antes de subirse al volante. Con un suave ronroneó, el coche abandonó el aparcamiento rumbo a su próximo destino. De reojo vigilaba a su hijo, como si pudiese desvanecerse en cualquier momento o el más mínimo roce de aire pudiese romperse. Maldijo a sus instintos animales por crear en él un deber que no quería cumplir. Le gustaba ver como fruncía el ceño mientras buscaba los libros que había traído en su mochila, le enorgullecía ver lo inteligente que era a pesar de su corta edad y adoraba el modo en el que sus labios se movían mientras leía en silencio. En uno de sus muchos vistazos, se percató de que llevaba la misma ropa desde que salieron de la casa y seguramente estaría incómodo. Debía encontrar una gasolinera o algún pueblo donde poder comprarle algo. Quizás tenían suerte y podía conseguir una mejor habitación, para que pudiese descansar mejor. « Te preocupas porque no eres cruel. No puedes dejar a un niño pasarlo mal aunque se lo vayas a entregar a otras personas » se dijo así mismo para convencerse de que no estaba encariñándose con él.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó al oírle resoplar a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

 

— Estoy bien, pero me he quedado sin libros —El sonido de su voz fue apagándose conforme hablaba—. Pensé que con tres sería suficiente y… No pasa nada, encontraré algo para entretenerme ¿Falta mucho por llegar?

 

— Pon música si quieres, tengo CDs en la guantera —Dijo pensando que así podría aliviar un poco el silencio que se formaba entre ellos—. Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos en dos días.

 

Era la primera vez desde que le había ordenado que cogiese su mochila y fuese con él al coche, que preguntaba algo relacionado con el viaje. Ni si quiera le había dicho a dónde iban, él se había limitado a confiar en él. El extraño sentimiento de que lo estaba traicionando se formó en su pecho y tuvo que apretar el volante con fuerza para reprimir el impulso de dar media vuelta. Pensó en la humedad que corroía las paredes de su casa, las duchas de agua fría porque la caliente solo duraba una hora, el frigorífico siempre vacío porque no le daba tiempo a comprar cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo, las visitas incómodas del casero para exigirle el dinero del alquiler, las peleas…. Recordó el motivo por el que quería sacarlo fuera de su vida y alivió su consciencia al prometerse que estaría mejor sin él, el lobo que soñaba con ser humano y no era capaz de cuidarse ni a sí mismo.

 

— _If I could make days last forever, If words could make wishes come true_ _1_ —Una dulce melodía infantil captó su atención y volvió a mirar de reojo a su cachorro que movía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba.

 

— ¿Te gusta Jim Croce? —Preguntó, curioso.

 

— S-sí… —Respondió con timidez, volviendo a abrir los ojos y bajando la mirada a sus manos.

 

— Buen gusto, cachorro. Así me gusta —Apartó una mano del volante y lo despeinó cariñosamente, consiguiendo que sonriese contento—. Sube el volumen, cantaremos juntos.

 

Acompañó al pequeño con las partes de letra que se sabía de las canciones del disco y condujo por la carretera mientras la euforia se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se estaba divirtiendo. Su cuerpo no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, tan libre. La última vez que había cantado tanto fue cuando tenía doce años. Soonyoung le había robado los vinilos a su padre y se habían escondido en la caseta del árbol para escucharlos. Pasaron horas enteras gritando la letra mientras bailaban en el pequeño espacio que aquel lugar les permitía. Era el único sitio dónde podían ser ellos sin que se pusiese en duda sus capacidades como alfas. Por aquella época no sabían cuál iba a ser su naturaleza y aún así, las expectativas sobre su futuro eran muy altas. Sus padres veían en ellos su potenciales sucesores, fuertes y poderosos. Desde que a los quince años, una edad muy tardía para los lobos de su manada, había descubierto que era, su vida no dejó de girar al rededor de frases como “tienes que honrar a la manada” y “búscate un buen omega que te de buenos hijos”. Se acabaron las risas y los juegos, se habían convertido en hombres para los demás y debían seguir el camino correcto. Los bailes quedaron relegados a un segundo plano, cuando podían conseguir tiempo en sus estudios y lograban encontrar un lugar apartado, oculto a los ojos de los demás que no verían adecuado una conducta tan poco “masculina” para un buen macho alfa. Alejó los malos pensamientos y se concentró en la carretera y la voz de su cachorro que gritaba a pleno pulmón una canción de los beatles que no lograba reconocer. Tras horas de camino, al mediodía, encontró un gran cartel que indicaba la entrada a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en pleno día de mercado. Era su oportunidad perfecta para conseguirle algo decente con lo que vestirse y un poco de comida con la que alimentarse antes de continuar.

 

— Vamos a hacer una parada —Anunció mientras aparcaba cerca de la plaza donde se agolpaban los puestos llenos de ropa, utensilios de todos los tipo, comida, electrodomésticos, antigüedades…—. Espérame aquí, pon el seguro y no le abras a nadie hasta que vuelva ¿Me has entendido?

 

Con un asentimiento del cachorro, se dio por satisfecho y abandonó el coche. Una vez que escuchó como el seguro se activaba, comenzó a andar por los distintos puestos buscando algo que fuese de su agrado. ¿Qué clase de ropa usaba un niño de diez años? Inseguro, le preguntó a una señora que le recomendó que se llevase un par de camisetas con dibujos, pantalones de chandal y algo de ropa interior. Cuando pensó que tendría suficiente para los días que tardarían en llegar hasta la manada, fue en busca de algún puesto de comida que le resultase satisfactorio. Tenía todo lo necesario para marcharse, pero algo se lo impedía. Volvió al recorrer el mercado fijándose en todo lo que vendían hasta quedar frente a un montón de libros. Los observó dudando de lo que iba a hacer, planteándose por qué lo hacía y lo que conseguiría con llevárselos. Se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si le regalaba alguno, al menos tendría un recuerdo de él. Al menos le dejaría algo con lo que saber que seguía teniendo un padre aunque no estuviesen juntos. Compró un par de títulos que recordaba haber visto cuando Yoona tenía su edad y volvió al coche con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

— Toma —Le dio la bolsa al cachorro en cuanto subió a la camioneta y dejó lo demás en los asientos de atrás—. No sabía cuál te gustaría, así que he cogido tr… —Cayó al sentir como le abrazaba con fuerza.

 

— Gracias, papá —Le gritó feliz antes de soltarle y volver a sentarse, colocándose el cinturón.

 

Jun, cohibido por su reacción, carraspeó y arrancó el coche para que la carretera aliviase la incomodidad. El pequeño no se percató de nada, abrió uno de los libros y volvió a leer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Le había llamado papá? No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de alivio que le había causado esa simple palabra. Quería oírla de nuevo, necesitaba que dejase de usar su nombre cuando se dirigía a él y que no tuviese miedo de acercarse cuando le apeteciese. Apretó las manos en el volante y gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por ceder tan fácilmente. Debía haber vuelto cuando consiguió lo que buscaba y no haberle regalado nada. Iba a dejarlo, lo iba a abandonar con sus abuelos. No importaba sus razones, seguía siendo cruel darle esperanzas.

 

— L-lo siento —La voz de Kwanhee le hizo darse cuenta de que seguía gruñendo mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza. Le estaba dando miedo—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

 

— No pidas disculpas —Logró tranquilizarse para que su voz sonase mucho más suave—. No has hecho nada —Suspiró y sin perder de vista la carretera, quitó una mano del volante para volver a despeinarle—. Eres un buen chico, soy yo el que lo hace mal. No te preocupes.

 

Estuvo conduciendo en silencio, prestando atención al tráfico y las indicaciones. No quería que sus pensamientos volviesen a pasar por la misma zona: ¿Estaba haciéndolo bien?¿Era buena idea llevarlo allí?¿Seguro que no estaría mejor con él? No tenía un buen recuerdo del que se suponía que era su hogar y si él, un alfa de buena familia, había pasado por malos ratos ¿Qué pasaría con un pequeño omega sin madre del que su padre había renegado? No dejaba de preguntarse si estaría conduciendo rumbo a un destino horrible para su propio hijo. Los padres de Yoona era todo lo que un niño podía desear, al menos lo recordaba así. Con ellos no le faltaría nada, lo protegerían de los demás y le darían todo el cariño que él no podría darle. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tres horas de viaje después, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Las vías de servicio y los restaurantes de carretera desaparecieron del camino cuando entraron en una carretera rodeada por árboles, una vista que no recordaba haber visto la primera vez que hizo ese camino en dirección contraria. La vegetación se volvía cada vez más verde conforme avanzaba y los carteles que indicaban por donde debían ir para llegar hasta su antigua manada no habían vuelto a aparecer. Estaba tan concentrado en luchar consigo mismo que se había equivocado de salida, estaban perdidos. Golpeó el volante con furia, consiguiendo que el cachorro gritase asustado y se acurrucase contra la puerta mirándole preocupado.

 

— Perdón —Volvió a disculparse. Sus problemas de ira seguían siendo un gran problema—. Nos hemos perdido y no sé como salir de aquí, ha sido por la frustración. No pienso hacerte daño ¿De acuerdo?

 

Kwanhee asintió lentamente, sentándose correctamente y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizar su respiración. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y él solo quería parar para poder reconfortar a su hijo. Un enorme letrero que anunciaba un parque natural llamó su atención: “Bienvenidos al lago Yang”. Quizás no era mala idea descansar un poco, podría dejar que se bañase y jugase un poco para aliviar su tensión. Así lograría que se relajase y se olvidase del miedo que él mismo le había causado. Desvió el coche por el camino que indicaban las señales y aparcó en una zona habilitada para ello, estaba seguro de que no le permitirían acercarse hasta el lago si no era andando. Además de su camioneta, solo había una pequeña furgoneta con un gran letrero pintado en los laterales que decía: « Floristería Yoon, para amantes de las flores ». Con suerte solo estarían ellos y un par de personas más, tendrían suficiente intimidad por si él quería dejar salir a su lobo interior. Que a él no le gustase su naturaleza, no significaba que le prohibiría a su hijo hacerlo si le apetecía.

 

— ¿Nos damos un baño? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su lobo interior le llamaba a gritos, pidiendo que le dejase salir y jugar con su pequeño cachorro; pero le obligó a estarse quieto—. Coge la ropa de los asientos de atrás y sal.

 

— SÍIII —El grito infantil que dejó escapar le hizo reír.

 

— Venga, andando.

 

En cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, captó una agradable aroma que consiguió revolver no solo a su lobo interior, sino todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose ante la sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo. Era como estar en la playa, olía a mar, arena y sal. Sin prestarle atención a nada más, olfateó el aire dejado que sus instintos tomase el control. Le gustaba. Había algo en ese olor que le producía escalofríos, un deseo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y hacía que todo su ser vibrase. Escuchó la voz de Kwanhee, lejana, y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le esperase allí, sin moverse. Se adentró en el bosque que quedaba cerca de los aparcamientos, buscando su rastro. Corrió y corrió hasta dar con el origen, encontrándose con la imagen más placentera que había visto en su vida. El hombre más atractivo que había visto apoyaba la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, sus párpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos mientras sus manos se perdían por dentro de sus pantalones. Se retorcía, gemía, jadeaba y Jun había quedado atrapado ante él. « Mío » dijo una voz en su cabeza que de haber estado consciente de si mismo, habría desechado. Su lobo quería marcarlo, convertirlo en su pareja para siempre y complacerle hasta que quedase saciado en sus brazos.

 

— N-no te quedes ahí parado —Su voz le hizo tragar saliva, tan profunda que su extensión se endureció como nunca antes lo había hecho, pidiendo a gritos que se avanzase sobre él—. Joder, hueles demasiado bien… —Murmuró entre dientes. Abrió los ojos para mirarle con tanta profundidad que se sintió desnudo ante él—. Encima estás jodidamente bueno, deja de pensar tanto y ven aquí.

 

Movido por una fuerza de atracción que no comprendía y aturdido por su intenso olor, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Intentó recuperar su cordura, marcharse de allí antes de que cometiese una locura, pero aquel omega no quiso ponérselo fácil y tiró de su camiseta para unir sus labios, eliminando de su cabeza cualquier rastro del ser que huía de su naturaleza y dejando salir al alfa que llevaba dentro. Apresó su cintura con ambas manos, haciendo que su espalda quedase mucho más cerca del tronco y se acercó hasta unir sus tordos. Mordisqueó su labio inferior logrando que un gemido desesperado escapase de sus labios. De un salto, sin separarse, el hombre rodeó su cadera con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Jun se abrió paso entre sus labios, introduciendo la lengua sin pudor alguno. Acariciando cada rincón de su boca y jugando con la suya.

 

— Joder… —Murmuró con la respiración entrecortada mientras se separaba–. Vuelve a hacer eso, por favor —Le suplicó mientras se abalanzaba contra su boca y volvían a unirse en un profundo beso donde solo existía el sabor del contrario, sus lenguas juguetonas y el placer que ese simple gesto le hacía sentir.

 

— No creo que pueda controlarme —Consiguió decir tras volver a separarse, mirándole directamente a los ojos y maldiciendo por haber topado con el ser más bello que había visto en su vida—. Si segu…

 

— Calla —Ordenó, poniendo su dedo contra los labios de Jun—. No quiero que te controles. Necesito que lo hagas, que me des tan duro como sea posible y me hagas gemir hasta quedarme sin voz.

 

— A la mierda —Exclamó Jun dejando que los pies del chico tocasen el suelo y liberando sus manos para poder colocarlas en la cintura de su pantalón—. Jun, me llamo Jun —Le dijo para que pudiese gritar su nombre mientras se retorcía bajo él. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien como lo hacía con él. Tiró del chandal hacia abajo, dejándolo caer al suelo sin miramientos y jadeó al ver que no había ropa interior de por medio—. Oh… dios… ¿No llevas nada?

 

— Ming… —Un gemido interrumpió su presentación cuando su mano rozo su entrepierna—. Hao —Terminó con dificultad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole espacio para que dejase pequeños besos por la zona de su cuello. Adoraba el tacto de su piel, el olor que desprendía y la sensación de su boca sobre ella—. Na..da.

 

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, sin control para ser suave, le dio la vuelta para dejarlo de cara contra el tronco del árbol y separo sus piernas tanto como el pantalón le permitió. Rápidamente se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y liberó su miembro que palpitaba expectante, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Lo posicionó en su entrada, consiguiendo un jadeo impaciente del omega que tenía junto a él. Estaba tan húmedo que no veía la hora de enterrarse en él.

 

— ¡Papá! —La voz de su hijo llamándole le devolvió a la realidad. Miró aturdido al chico que tenía ante él y comprendió lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

 

— No —Murmuró alejándose torpemente de él que se dio la vuelta y lo observó con deseo—. No.

 

— Hace unos minutos no parecía importarte —Dijo con dificultad mientras se acercaba a Jun—. Vamos, lo necesito y tú también. No me dejes así. Se supone que eres mi pareja. Ya sabes, el destino, la luna, un “para siempre".

 

— ¡No! —Rugió, alejándole de un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo y mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, tan asustado que el celo fue lo último en lo que pensó—. ¡Lárgate!¡Aléjate de mi vista, maldito omega!¡No eres mi pareja!¡No quiero una!¡Vete! —Le gritó, dando pasos hacia atrás. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de Kwanhee que seguía llamándole, anclándole a la realidad y logrando controlar sus instintos.

 

— Eres tan cabrón como todos los de tu clase —Escupió el chico con desdén—. Púdrete —Se transformó en un increíble y hermoso lobo blanco antes de perderse en el bosque. 

 

Aún podía olerle, su aroma cosquilleaba con fuerza en su nariz y le instaba a seguirle, pedirle perdón por haber sido tan vil. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue colocarse los pantalones de nuevo, apretar las manos en puños y golpear el tronco donde minutos antes había estado apunto de cometer una locura. Si se anclaba a alguien, aunque fuese la pareja que el destino le había preparado, no podría huir de su lobo interior y acabaría dejándolo libre. Una vez más deseo ser un simple humano para no tener que lidiar con problemas así. El hermoso omega en celo, Minghao, el chico descarado que le había ordenado que le diese el placer que deseaba, era su pareja. Estaba furioso con él por haberse perdido, con su hijo por haberle hecho pensar que bañarse era una buena idea y con el destino para haberle puesto en el mismo camino que su compañero.

 

— ¿Papá?¿Estás bien? —Su pequeño cachorro trató de acariciar su espalda, pensando que así aliviaría su tensión; pero lo único que logró fue enfurecerle más.

 

— DEJA DE LLAMARME, PAPÁ, MALDITA SEA —Gritó tras soltar un fuerte gruñido que le hizo retroceder asustado—. NO SOY TU PUÑETERO PADRE Y NO LO SERÉ. TE LLEVO A CASA DE TUS ABUELOS, PARA NO TENER QUE VOLVER A VERTE —Escupió, dejándose llevar por la furia y soltando todas las palabras que podían dañarle para enseñarle que no era más que un hombre cruel con el que no debería estar—. DEBERÍAS IRTE, ¡MÁRCHATE!¡LARGO! —Kwanhee siguió retrocediendo con cada palabra, el pánico invadiendo todo su ser—. TODO SERÍA MÁS FÁCIL SI NO EXISTIESES. ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI MUERES. SOLO QUIERO QUE TE PIERDAS DE MI VISTA.

 

El niño se dio la vuelta, llorando, y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Huía de él. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Su ira lo había complicado todo. Era un completo imbécil que volvía a estar solo. Dos omegas habían huido de él, su pareja y su hijo. Golpeó con frustración el tronco del árbol y se derrumbó contra el suelo, de rodillas, llorando por no ser capaz de controlarse, por no ser un simple humano, por no saber como tratar con las personas que dependían de él. Permaneció allí hasta logró calmarse y el cabreo dio paso a la preocupación. ¿De verdad le había dicho a su hijo que le daba igual que muriese? Mierda, ¿Y si cometía una locura?¿Y si le pasaba algo? El miedo le invadió por completo, haciendo que olvidase el agradable olor de Minghao que seguía llamándole y una sola persona ocupase su mente. Tenía que encontrar a su hijo.

 

** POV. JIHOON **

 

Los gritos, los golpes, las risas y la música lo despertaron de su agradable sueño. No recordaba de que había tratado, solo estaba seguro de que no quería que se acabase. Los rayos de sol entraban por las pequeñas ventanas, llenándolo todo con la luz de la mañana. Con un vistazo al reloj de pared que marcaba las ocho, supo que no eran horas para estar armando tanto escándalo. Se dejó caer contra el colchón con un bufido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada deseando un poco de calma para seguir durmiendo; pero su estómago decidió unirse a la fiesta que había fuera y comenzar a rugir, pidiéndole algo de comer. Maldijo al universo por impedirle tener las horas de sueño que se merecía y salió de la cama con desgana, las sábanas olían tan bien que no quería alejarse. Soonyoung no estaba en ningún lado, ni en el baño ni fuera. Encontró una bandeja con su desayuno sobre la mesa y sonrió inconscientemente ante el detalle. Incluso le había dejado una nota para avisarle de que estaría trabajando fuera pero que volvería en cuanto pudiese para contarle cuándo y cómo se irían. Le pareció gracioso notar su preocupación por si decidía huir antes de que él volviese. Mentiría si dijese que no le gustaría hacerlo, pero sabía que no llegaría a salir del territorio de su manada sin que le encontrasen. Su mejor solución, era irse con él. Estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentía la libertad y saboreando una tostada que le supo a gloria, cuando la puerta de la caravana se abrió y un montón de niños de distintas edades se asomaron por la escalera entre risas, sin dejar de observarle. Se tensó en seguida, olían a humano, un montón de crías humanas que le señalaban con curiosidad y los ojos bien abierto. ¿Estaría soñando todavía?¿Estaría atrapado en una pesadilla? Retrocedió en su asiento hasta pegarse al respaldo, observándoles por si en algún momento se abalanzaban sobre él o empezaban a llorar.

 

— ¿Eres el novio de Soonie? —Preguntó una niña de aspecto angelical con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y un peluche en brazos.

 

— No, no, no —La corrigió en seguida, alarmado. Que le pareciese el ser más atractivo de la tierra y que él otro hubiese sido tan amable como para sacarle de un destino horrible, no los convertía en pareja… ¿Verdad?—. Solo somos… —¿Qué eran? Ni si quiera podían ser amigos, lo único que sabía de él es que se llamaba Soonyoung, olía a incienso y tenía una caravana que acababa de ser invadida por criaturas diminutas—. dos hombres en un mismo sitio —Consiguió añadir al fin, preguntándose por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a unos niños.

 

— Nana dice que eres el lobo de Soonie —Añadió otro con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes ¿Sabían lo que era?¿No les asustaba?—. ¿Eres tan suave como él? —Si su salvador había mostrado su forma lobuna ante ellos, no podrían ser peligrosos ¿O sí?

 

— ¿Ya haz jugado en la cama con él? Mamá dice que zon juegoz de mayorez y vosotroz lo zoiz.

 

Jihoon escupió todo el zumo que estaba bebiendo después de escucharle. El maldito crío había conseguido que sus mejillas se ruborizasen y las palabras no saliesen de su garganta. Su adorable ceceo y la inocencia con la que había hablado no impedían que él quisiese hundir la cara entre las manos para que el bochorno pasase rápido. ¿Por qué querían saber sobre él y Soonyoung?¿Quién eran ellos? Cuando escuchó a una chica mucho mayor que el resto contestarle al entrometido que él no tenía marca por lo que era imposible que hubiesen hecho cosas de adulto, sintió la necesidad de correr hacia el baño y encerrarse dentro. Por el amor de dios, ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota cuando más lo necesitaba?. Por fortuna, una joven que no podría ser mucho mayor que él, apareció por la puerta con un bebé en brazos y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza de todos los mocosos entrometidos.

 

— Niños, no molestéis al invitado de Soonie, debe estar cansado —Les regañó, logrando que bajasen la mirada avergonzados y de sus labios escapase un “lo siento” arrepentido. Le dio el bebé a la más mayor del grupo que resultó ser su hermana para que lo cuidase mientras ella hablaba con él y los mandó a jugar fuera para que no le molestasen— Perdónales, son unos curiosos y no podían quedarse quietos sabiendo que su tío favorito había traído a alguien como él ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

 

Asintió, llevándose el vaso a la boca para disimular la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. Pensar en como habían reaccionado los pequeños humanos al verle y en las preguntas que le habían hecho, le hacía sentir avergonzado. Todos parecían adorar al idiota que le había llevado a lo que sospechaba que era su “casa” y su presencia solo traía curiosidad a sus conocidos. Los gritos y golpes seguían resonando en el exterior, no quedaba nada de la calma de la noche anterior y la visita de esos niños solo había conseguido confirmar sus sospechas: no estaban solos. La chica sonrió al verle, parecía leer cada una de sus dudas e inquietudes ¿Tan fáciles eran de interpretar sus pensamientos?

 

— Soonyoung es un miembro de la gran familia que es nuestro circo —Explicó, dejándole boquiabierto. ¿Estaba en el recinto del circo? Con eso comprendía porque vivía en una caravana y la presencia de tantos niños tan diferentes entre sí—. Hoy es el último día que estaremos aquí y están dejándolo todo preparado para irnos cuanto antes. Ayer desmontaron todo el interior, así que solo tendrán que quitar las carpas y guardarlas en el camión —Ahí estaba la respuesta a la segunda de sus preguntas sin pronunciar, el motivo por el que había tanto jaleo fuera—. He sido muy maleducada, perdón. Ni si quiera me he presentado, soy María, la hermana de Soonie —Su expresión de sorpresa debió delatarle, porque se apresuró a aclararle la verdad—. Cuando llegó con nosotros, papá lo acogió y prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos. Aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, lo quiero como si los hubiese.

 

— Jihoon… —Respondió a su presentación sin saber que más decir sobre él. Ya no tenía manada, no sabía por qué continuaba con el idiota que le había prestado su cama y tampoco quería contarle a una desconocida como había llegado allí—. ¿Por qué acabó con vosotros? Sois…—Calló, pensando que no sería muy educado decirles que un lobo no debería estar con humanos y menos cuando era tan amable con él.

 

— ¿Humanos? —Terminó por él, enseñándole una hermosa sonrisa que le demostró que no le había importado—. Lo echaron de su manada y estaba tan herido que solo fue capaz de arrastrarse hasta nuestro campamento. Cuando vinieron preguntando por él y vimos sus intenciones, lo protegimos. Desde entonces es parte de esta familia —María robó una tostada del plato y se la llevó a los labios para aliviar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Comprendía que no era un tema fácil para ella, al igual que tampoco lo sería para él ¿Qué le habría pasado para acabar expulsado?¿Cómo llevaría lo de estar lejos de los de su especie? Los lobos podían ser solitarios, pero se debilitaban sin la compañía de otros y su temperamento se volvía mucho más inestable—. Te contaría algo más, pero es su intimidad y es mejor que te cuente lo que quiera que sepas, lo siento. Nosotros nos convertimos en su manada y creció tan fuerte como si estuviese con los de tu especie —Respondió como si le leyese la mente y solo pudo abrir la boca con asombro—. No te leo la mente, eres fácil de interpretar, Hoon ¿Puedo llamarte así? Me caes bien

 

— Llámame como quieras, no importa—Se sentía cómodo hablando con ella y el hecho de que le hubiese librado de los niños, eran puntos a su favor—. ¿No os da miedo?

 

— No —No hubo duda en su voz, estaba completamente segura de su respuesta—. Ese idiota con suerte no le haría daño ni a una mosca, créeme —Miró a Jihoon de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara que no llegó a comprender. Quería preguntarle que quería decir con aquello, pero una vez más, fue más rápida y le respondió sin que llegara a formular su duda—. Fue a salvar a un pobre chico que iba a ser emparejado a la fuerza y resultó ser su pareja destina que además, es realmente atractiva —Le guiñó un ojo con descaro y el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. ¿Acababa de insinuar que era la pareja de Soonyoung? Reconocía que le gustaba su olor y que su voz le hacía temblar, pero eso no significaba que había encontrado a su compañero destinado ¿Verdad? En su pueblo no hablaban del destino, para ellos era un tema tabú. Si la tuviese delante, no sabría como reconocerla. Aunque era imposible que fuese él, se negaba a que aquel idiota fuese lo que la luna quería para él. Al ver el desconcierto en su mirada, María comenzó a reír—. Será mejor que lo hables con él, porque yo no entiendo nada de compañeros ni emparejamientos. Aunque si de verdad eres tú el suyo, te compadez…

 

No llegó a terminar la broma porque una mano golpeó su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para ser molesto y que tuviese que callarle. Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que Soonyoung había llegado y lo había escuchado todo hasta que vio oportuno intervenir para que no se burlase de él. Observó como se peleaban, parecía una riña de hermanos en la que él se quejaba de lo poco que le quería y ella se metía con él por ser un idiota que no paraba de seguirla a todas partes porque se aburría. Sonrió inconscientemente ante el cariño que se respiraba en el ambiente y se olvidó por completo de lo que había estado atormentándole minutos antes. La posibilidad de que fuese su pareja ya no le importaba, era divertido verlos interactuar juntos. Intercambiaron un par de golpes e insultos antes de que finalmente decidiese marcharse. El alfa arrastró a María hasta la puerta de la caravana y esta se zafó de su agarre para volver hasta Jihoon y darle un beso en la mejilla que provocó que su salvador gruñese, la levantara en brazos y la llevase hasta la puerta; pero eso no impidió que la chica le guiñase un ojo y le dijese que cuidara bien de su hermano. ¿A qué venía eso?¿Por qué una simple humana sabía más que él sobre su propia especie?

 

— Siento que te haya molestado, le advertí que te dejase descansar; pero siempre me ignora —Resopló, sentándose a su lado y logrando que el pobre omega volviese a atragantarse con el zumo. ¿Nadie le dejaría terminar su desayuno en paz?— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo preocupado mientras le daba golpes en su espalda.

 

— Estaría mejor si me dejases mi espacio, idiota —Le contestó cuando su tos se calmó—. Y ella no me ha molestado, es simpática. ¿De verdad trabajas en el circo? —Recibió una respuesta afirmativa, aunque no consiguió que se alejase de él ni un milímetro. ¿Qué había hecho para acabar allí?¿Sería verdad que la luna castigaba a los que se portaban mal? Si eso era así, no entendía que podía haber hecho para enfadarla y que le llevase a conocer a un gran dolor de cabeza—. Hay otro asiento delante ¿Por qué no te pones allí?

 

—Porque entonces no sería divertido —Su sonrisa se amplió por completo, maravillándole. Nunca antes, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo, había visto algo tan bonito—. He estado hablando con Nana — « Ahí está otra vez ese nombre » pensó Jihoon mientras le escuchaba hablar, curioso por descubrir quien era esa mujer que tanto sabía sobre ellos—. y cree que no es seguro que nos vayamos solos, te estarán buscando. Julio dice que van al pueblo al que pertenece el lago Yang y que podemos acompañarlos hasta allí. No le importa acoger a alguien más si eres tú —¿Pasar unos días con los miembros de un circo? Sonaba tan descabellado como la idea de irse de allí. Si se quedaba, no sabía lo que podía pasar. Ya era demasiado incómodo estar al lado del alfa sin saber que podría ser su potencial pareja, ahora quele habían hecho sospechar, todo empeoraba. Quería ser libre, no podía atarse a otra persona. « ¿Aunque huela tan bien, sea la personificación de un dios griego y tenga la sonrisa más bonita que has visto en la vida? » le cuestionó su conciencia mientras su lobo le gritaba que se abalanzase sobre sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Se estaba volviendo loco?—. Si no quieres, arranco el coche ahora mismo y nos vamos. No quiero presionarte.

 

Y con esas tres palabras, Jihoon cayó ante la parte de él que no quería alejarse. Conviviría con los miembros de aquel circo hasta llegar al lago Yang y allí, podría olvidarse por completo de Soonyoung, para disfrutar de su libertad al lado de Wonwoo.

 

— Quedémonos, será más seg… —No pudo terminar de hablar antes de que sus brazos lo rodearan y su cabeza quedase apoyada en su hombro. ¿Por qué no lo alejaba?¿Por qué estaba respondiendo a su abrazo? No entendía nada.

 

— Tienes que conocer a Nana, le encantarás —Murmuró contra su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración contra él y se estremeció, tragando saliva para tranquilizarse—. Hueles a vainilla, me gusta.

 

Su lobo se revolvió feliz en su interior, le gustaba que estuviese tan cerca y a él también, no podía negar lo que era obvio. No entendía que estaba pasando y aunque la respuesta estaba delante de sus ojos, se negaba a aceptarla. Solo había conocido a un buen alfa en su vida, el mismo al que le había exigido que se marchase en busca de su pareja y al que estaba persiguiendo. Tarde o temprano todos mostraban su verdadera naturaleza y él no sería la excepción, no se fiaba de él aunque sus instintos le gritasen que todo estaría bien a su lado. « Aguanta, solo será hasta que llegues allí » se dijo Jihoon mientras reprimía las ganas de acariciarle el pelo « Solo serán un par de días, no pasará nada ». 


	7. Capítulo 5. Estás despedido, Seungcheol

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

Miró la lata de cerveza que tenía medio vacía en la mano, lista para acabar con las demás, desperdigada sobre la mesa o el suelo a su alrededor. No le gustaba la cerveza, es más, la odiaba, pero era lo único que tenía a mano para poder nublar sus sentidos y olvidar todo por lo que había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo. Llevaba la camisa arrugada y mal abrochada, los pantalones habían acabado tirados en algún rincón del salón y no recordaba que había ocurrido con los zapatos del uniforme, ni si quiera le importaba si los había perdido. Los ojos rojos e hinchados indicaban las horas que había pasado llorando y el pelo despeinado, que había estado tumbado durante horas sobre ese mismo sofá, rogando para que el sueño lo alcanzase y su mente pudiese quedar completamente en blanco. Era un desastre. Se había convertido en una sombra de lo que siempre había creído ser y no sabía como recomponerse de nuevo. Habían pasado dos días desde que estuvo en casa de Jun, desde que había conocido al pequeño que resultó ser su hijo y desde que su vida, tal y como la conocía, comenzó a desaparecer. Poco a poco las piezas que hacían que su mundo permaneciera intacto, se fueron perdiendo, dejándole desorientado y sin saber que rumbo tomar.Habían pasado dos días desde que estuvo en aquella casa por última vez y ahora, admirando el silencio que lo rodeaba y cada una de las pertenencias de Jun que parecían reírse del hombre derrotado en el que se había convertido, no podía creerse el giro que había dado sus vida desde entonces ¿Quién le iba a decir que con la marcha del único amigo que tenía en la ciudad, los pilares que le mantenían a salvo se derrumbarían uno a uno?

 

Todo comenzó el mismo día que padre e hijo se marcharon rumbo a su ciudad natal. Mientras terminaban de desayunar, le llamaron de comisaría exigiendo que se presentase ante el jefe. Fue la primera señal de que el día no sería tan bueno como había creído al despertar, el primer indicio de que estaba a punto de vivir una pesadilla. Abandonó la casa de Jun deseándoles suerte en el viaje, pidiéndole una vez más, que le avisase al llegar, y asegurándole que tendría su apoyo si cambiaba de opinión respecto a conservar su custodia. Con cada paso que daba hacia la comisaría, más se intensificaba la sensación de que iría mal ¿Qué sería tan importante como para que su jefe se tomase la molestia de llamar a quien menos problemas le había dado? Había estado trabajando allí desde que aprobó los exámenes y nunca había cometido una incidencia, aunque tampoco había sobresalido ni había conseguido un logro suficientemente importante como para ser reconocido. Su jefe no tenía ningún motivo para llamarle. Sus sospechas empeoraron cuando sus compañeros empezaron a lanzarle miradas furtivas y a cuchichear entre ellos mientras avanzaba hacia el despecho principal. « Lástima » pensó « Sienten lástima por mi ». Apretó los puños, sintiendo una rabia que no era propia de él. Desde que se había despertado esa mañana con una pesadilla de la que no recordaba nada y que le había regalado un persistente dolor de cabeza, tenía los sentimientos a flor de pie y su cuerpo respondía de forma distinta a la que normalmente lo haría. En aquel momento deseaba pisotear a cada uno de sus compañeros, de sus “buenos” amigos que se compadecían de lo que le esperaba. No era alguien a quien tenerle lástima, lo odiaba. Apretó los dientes para evitar gritarles y se obligó a relajarse antes de llamar.

 

— Adelante.

 

La seriedad con la que le había dado permiso para entrar, sin bromas o quejas como era normal, fue otra mala señal. Que le indicase con señas que tomase asiento, sin palmadas en la espalda o palabras de confianza, no podía significar nada bueno. El también le tenía lástima, estaba alargando el momento de dar las malas noticias y se sentía culpable por lo que quisiese decirle. El ligero carraspeó que llamó su atención, rompió por completo todas sus ilusiones. Estaba perdido. Aquella visita sería su fin.

 

— Vamos, llevamos años juntos. Suéltalo —La espera era mucho peor. Esa incertidumbre que formaba un nudo en su pecho y conseguía que su cuerpo temblase, lo estaba matando.

 

— Últimamente la comisaría no está bien de presupuesto. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Asintió para que pudiese continuar—. Hemos tenido que tomar medidas drásticas y… —Tragó saliva, observándole directamente a los ojos con esa expresión que comenzaba a desesperarle—. Debemos reducir el personal y creemos que tú…

 

— ¿Tendré más oportunidades en otros lugares?¿Conseguiré un trabajo mejor y viviré feliz? —Le cortó, notando como el enfado le obligaba a apretar las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla. « Vamos, Seungcheol, tú no te cabreas con facilidad. Relájate » se exigió a si mismo para relajarse y no abalanzarse sobre el cretino de su jefe. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirle la verdad en la cara? No era útil y lo querían fuera. No había dinero para todos, era el mejor candidato para ser expulsado—. Por el amor de dios, comisario, estoy intentando tener un hijo ¿Qué quieres que le diga a mi mujer cuando le cuente que hemos perdido la única fuente de ingresos que teníamos? No le he dado problemas, no he hecho nado malo y no me he metido en líos —Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no alzar la voz, para no partir la mesa en dos y desquitarse con el hombre frente a él. Vio como cruzaba las manos sobre la mesa y la miraba con pesar. ¿De verdad quería hacerle creer que se sentía mal por estar allí?—. No hay solución ¿Verdad? Nada de lo que diga impedirá que pase ¿No? Vamos, dilo. Dilo de una vez o… —Cayó incapaz de exteriorizar lo que pensaba. Esa ira incontrolable y el dolor de cabeza, serían su perdición si se dejaba llevar.

 

—Estás despedido, Seungcheol —Contestó tras unos minutos de silencio, los más largos de su vida—. Lo siento —No, no lo sentía, lo estaba disfrutando con creces. Estaba deseando su marcha desde el mismo día en el que su padre lo presentó al resto del cuerpo de policías de la ciudad. No le caí bien y ahora solo estaba interpretando el papel de siempre: el hombre bueno con todos. Por fin lo entendía, por fin podía sentir el desprecio del comisario—. Míralo por el lado bueno, podrás encontrar un puesto mejor en la comisaría de algún pueblo. Quizás allí encajes mejor. Este no es tu sitio, deberías notarlo tú también.

 

Quería gritarle que allí estaba perfectamente bien, que encajaba como cualquier otro y que disfrutaba de la gente que había a su alrededor; pero estaría mintiendo. Siempre había sentido que no era su lugar, que debía irse a otra parte para encontrar a alguien como él. ¿Como él?¿Por qué sus compañeros de policía, los amigos que aparentaba tener junto a su mujer o la familia en la que había crecido, no parecían ser sus iguales? « Jun » pensó con una seguridad que no comprendía « Él si es como yo ». El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, como si tratase de alejarlo del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y siguió empeorando mientras recogía sus pertenencias para guardarlas en una caja, se despedía del lugar que había sido su segunda casa y se marchó de allí sin despedirse de nadie. Sin trabajo, sin fuerzas para hablar con su mujer y sin un lugar al que poder ir, se dedicó a dar vueltas con el coche por la ciudad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan extraño ese día?¿No era suficiente con no tener trabajo, que tenía que dejar de entenderse así mismo? Recordó como había estado esperando a que Jun hiciese algo importante con él, algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero que no llegó a pasar. No sabía que era, no sabía por qué se sentía decepcionado y no entendía porque estaba actuando así. « Lobo » le gritó su consciencia y el dolor se volvió tan intenso que golpeó el volante con rabia. Necesitaba que parase, quería detenerlo y volver a sentir paz. ¿Dónde estaban las pastillas para la cabeza cuando las necesitaba?

 

— ¡CHEOL! —La voz de su mujer al otro lado del cristal le sobresaltó.

 

Miró desorientado a su alrededor, estaba en el garaje de su casa y ella no dejaba de golpear la ventana para que la bajase. ¿En que momento había conducido de vuelta?¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para volver a casa? Ahora no podría ocultar la caja llena de sus pertenencias o la ausencia de placa en su uniforme y tampoco tendría tiempo para buscar una excusa los suficientemente buena como para conseguir tiempo antes del enfrentamiento inevitable. Volvió a escuchar un grito que le llamaba, respiró hasta que se sintió más relajado y bajó la ventanilla con lentitud.

 

— Hola, cariño.

 

— ¿Por qué no me contestabas?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué no estás trabajando?¿Y esa caja?¿Y tu placa?¿Dónde estabas? —Lo asaltó con un montón de preguntas que no quería contestar. Estaba comenzando a irritarle su voz, sonaba más alto que de costumbre y no recordaba que su tono agudo fuese tan horrible como lo estaba escuchando en ese momento.

 

— Por favor, déjame entrar en casa —Abrió la puerta consiguiendo que se apartase y salió del coche con un suspiro—. Estoy cansado, hablamos luego.

 

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta del garaje que conducía al interior, pero no llegó a tocar el pomo. La mano de su mujer se aferró a su muñeca, deteniéndole. Rogó para que no insistiese, suplicó para que le dejase continuar sin tener que enfrentarse a ella. Llevaban casados tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba lo que era estar soltero. La conocía mejor que a sí mismo y sabía que se enfadaría, volverían a pelearse hasta acabar echándose en cara todos sus problemas, culpándose entre sí como cada vez que estallaban. No quería tener que aguantar como se derrumbaba por él, le gritaba que sería un padre horrible y se encerraba en su cuarto para llorar tranquila. Ahora estaban pasando por un buen momento, volvían a sentirse un matrimonio feliz y las discusiones habían quedado en un segundo plano. No quería estropear el buen ambiente que habían logrado a creer.

 

— No —Insistió, apretando con más fuerza su agarre y haciéndole suspirar—. Contéstame ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se abrazó a él, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho y rodeándole con sus brazos tan fuerte como era posible—. Soy tu mujer, puedes confiar en mi.

 

Suspiró, correspondiendo su abrazo despacio, acariciando su espalda distraídamente. Tarde o temprano tendrían que romper esa burbuja en la que estaban viviendo. ¿Qué más daba que fuese antes de lo que quería? Cuanto más se lo ocultase, peor sería el resultado. ¿Cómo había acabado su matrimonio tan mal como para que tuviese miedo de decirle que le habían despedido?¿En qué momento se había deteriorado su relación? Eran dos niños cuando se conocieron y se casaron demasiado jóvenes, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Sus problemas comenzaron cuando decidieron tener un hijo. Los dos estaban tan ilusionados que cada fracaso era un duro golpe. Los médicos decían que estaban bien, que eran muy fértiles y que solo se resistía. Sin embargo, ellos seguían echándoselo en cara constantemente. Sus peleas siempre acababan con un: «Es tu culpa, algo tendrás que estar haciendo mal para que no funcione» o «El estrés te está afectando, si fueses más cuidadosa, conseguirías quedarte embarazada». Quería un niño, lo deseaba tanto que soñaba con su futura familia; pero si continuaban así, su matrimonio acabaría.

 

— Estoy cansado, ¿No puedo dormir un poco antes de hablar? —Consiguió que la soltase y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía controlar su miedo. Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó a la habitación que compartía dejándola con la boca abierta , sorprendida por su desplante.

 

— Choi Seungcheol —Pronunció su nombre antes de conseguir tumbarse en la cama. Suspiró, no podía mirarla a la cara, no podía decirle que era el fracaso que ella solía gritarle—. Habla.

 

— Jun tiene un hijo —Comentó, intentando darle un tema de hablar que le impidiese seguir presionando para que hablase de lo que no quería—. Su madre ha muerto y vino a buscarle, es un niño muy educado y se parece tanto a él que da mi…

 

No vio venir el golpe en la mejilla que le hizo girar la cara. Había sido mala idea hablar de que alguien había conseguido tener un hijo sin buscarlo y la mirada enfurecida que le dirigió se lo confirmó. Había sido mala idea no contarle la verdad cuando se había bajado en el coche y el pico de su mejilla se lo demostró. Se sentó en la cama, agotado, y golpeó el colchón para que se sentase a su lado. Ella prefirió quedarse de pie, mirándolo desde arriba. Suspiró, se masajeó el puente de la nariz para aliviar ese maldito dolor que quería volverle loco y volvió a suspirar. « No es tu pareja » le recriminó una voz, casi un gruñido, en su consciencia « Tu cuerpo lo sabe, nunca tendrás una familia con ella ».

 

— Eres imbécil, Seungcheol ¿Querías hacerme daño contándome que ese impresentable si puede y nosotros no?

 

— Jisoo, no empecemos, por favor. Estoy cansado.

 

— Llevas meses cansado, Seungcheol. A penas nos tocamos ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si casi no pasas por casa? —Le gritó con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indescifrable en el rostro. ¿Enfado?¿Dolor?¿Pena?—. ¿Crees que eres el único que lo pasa mal porque no podemos tener un hijo?

 

Tenía la impresión de que si nadie la sostenía y continuaba así, acabaría abalanzándose sobre él, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza que consiguiese reunir. Lo sabía tan bien como el hecho de que estaba intentando mantener una relación sin futuro. Su matrimonio estaba acabado, llevaba años agonizando y ellos solo aguantaban porque estaban acostumbrados, porque era lo único que conocían. La miró, estaba tan cabreada como él comenzaba a sentirse. Pensó en sus palabras y trató de recordar la última noche en la que habían dormido abrazados y no dándose la espalda. Es cierto que era mejor dormir así que en el sofá tras una pelea terrible en la que ambos se dañaban con todas las palabras que podían. Era la forma perfecta de mantener la burbuja, de seguir creyendo que todo estaba bien y que no era más que una mala racha. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían tenido relaciones porque les apetecía y no porque el calendario dijese que era un buen día para hacerlo? Ya no había juegos, ni palabras bonitas que sonasen a verdad, ni si quiera eran capaces de estar en el mismo sitio sin discutir. Habían dejado de ser esos jóvenes que corrían bajo la lluvia tras una cita para acabar enredados en las sábanas de su casa. Ahora eran completamente adultos y nada de aquello seguía funcionado. Ella seguía gritando, echándole en cara todo lo que no había sabido hacer; pero la oía muy lejos. « Déjala de una vez, permite que tu pareja te encuentre ¡COBARDE! » le gritó de nuevo su consciencia. La voz de su mujer seguía insistiendo, estridente y aguda, enumerándole sus fracasos. Seguía hablándole esa voz desconocida de su interior. Le molestaba tanto que no era capaz de captar más allá de palabras sueltas: « Luna… Lobo… Manada… ».Le costaba respirar, el dolor había llegado a tal punto que creyó que miles de agujas se le clavaban en el cerebro. Necesitaba que parase. Quería que parase.

 

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Gritó levantándose de la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza y no supo si se lo decía a su mente o a ella.

 

Otro golpe en su mejilla le dejó claro que había empeorado la situación, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba silencio, poder dormir en su cama y dejar que su suerte mejorase al día siguiente. Quería seguir en su burbuja, llegando a la casa con la seguridad de que esa noche dormiría en la misma cama que su mujer y preparando el desayuno para dos. Le gustaba su vida, se había acostumbrado a ella. Ahora que había perdido el trabajo y que le estaba volviendo loco su propia mente, necesitaba que su lugar seguro permaneciese intacto.

 

— ¿QUIERES QUE ME CALLE? —Le espetó ella que se había acercado hasta apoyar un dedo en su pecho y golpearle con él con cada palabra—. Te di la vida que necesitabas, sin mi no serías nada. Conseguí tu trabajo, te di un hogar, una familia ¿Así es como quieres pagármelo? —Sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como si le estuviese apuñalando con un cuchillo, una y otra vez—. SOLO ME TENÍAS A MI, GILIPOLLAS.

 

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Seungcheol no pudo controlar su ira más y le gritó, tanto que al final se quedó sin voz. Le recordó las veces que había tenido que esperarla porque ella estaba con sus ligues, las veces que en su juventud había hecho la vista gorda a su infidelidad y la cantidad de “te perdono” que había tenido que decir. Le recriminó cada grito, cada peleo y cada frustración pagada contra él. Era una mujer increíble y muy buena, pero la edad y su situación la había convertido en una completa desconocida. Ante todos seguían siendo la familia perfecta, Jun solía envidiar como se llevaban y sus compañeros le repetían constantemente la suerte que había tenido. La realidad era distinta, con cada discusión, con cada fracaso, con cada desilusión, ella buscaba el consuelo en los brazos de otro y él esperaba pacientemente a que volviese, a que entrasen de nuevo en una de sus características burbujas y poder fingir que todo estaba bien. Le gritó todo lo que odiaba de ella y todas las veces que había deseado que no fuese su mujer. La culpó de haber perdido la calma, el trabajo y un futuro prometedor con alguien que le tuviese más aprecio.

 

— VETE A LA MIERDA —Le respondió ella, golpeándole en la mejilla una vez más—. VETE DE AQUÍ. NO QUIERO VERTE —Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas con la misma facilidad que las suyas—. TODO HUBIESE ESTADO MEJOR SI NO TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO.

 

Enfadado, frustrado y cansado, no quiso discutir mar. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y volvió al garaje a por el coche. Podía oírla gritar, seguía insultándole, culpándole de todo, echándole en cara que todo lo que había hecho era porque él no era suficiente. No se molestó en coger sus cosas, simplemente arrancó y se alejó de allí al único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo: la casa de Jun. Le había dado las llaves para que la cuidase mientras no estaba, para que estuviese atento de cualquier problema y para pagarle al casero cuando fuese necesario. No podía pensar en un lugar mejor que allí, el sitio dónde había estado antes de que todo comenzase a desmoronarse. Golpeó el volante una vez más, la rabia le consumía y solo quería dejarse caer en el sofá para llorar por su trabajo perdido, por su matrimonio fallido, por su dolor, por no entender lo que le ocurría, por no tener a nadie a su lado…

 

Pensaba que todo se arreglaría, que ella llamaría pidiéndole perdón y él también le suplicaría que le dejase volver a su lado. Volverían a intentar continuar con su vida, seguir con la falsa en la que se estaba convirtiendo su matrimonió y juntos encontrarían una salida para su despido. Sin embargo, la única llamada que recibió fue la de su abogado hablándole de que pronto le harían llegar los papeles del divorcio y necesitarían la dirección de un lugar al que poder hacérselos llegar. Todo había terminado. Sin trabajo, sin matrimonio y sin más lágrimas que derramar, solo encontró consuelo en la cerveza. El líquido amargo y que tanto odiaba había conseguido aplacar el dolor de cabeza, la voz de su consciencia y el dolor por haber perdido una vida que parecía ajena, como si no fuese la suya.

 

— Wen, te has ido en el mejor momento —Le dijo mirando al techo, como si así fuesen a llegarle sus palabras—. ¿Ahora que haré?

 

** POV. MINGYU **

Cuando Mingyu aceptó formar parte de la manada del lago Yang después de despertar en una casa que no era suya y ser ayudado por un grupo de omegas que lo habían acogido como si fuese uno más, pensó que se habían acabado los problemas. Por fin podría aprender a mostrarse como era realmente, sin miedo a las represalias de su padre o los comentarios hirientes de aquellos que llamaba “amigos”. Sin embargo, si algo caracterizaba a Mingyu, era ser un imán para los desastres. ¿Quién le iba a decir que, en su segundo día con ellos, perdería a un miembro de la manada en celo, en mitad del bosque, en una zona que usualmente está repleta de turistas? Si hubiese sabido al despertase lo que ocurriría al ir a comprar los suministros que necesitaba para encargarse oficialmente de la cocina y alejarles de una vida llena de ramen instantáneo, comida a domicilio y platos precocinados, habría vuelto a hundirse entre las sábanas para no tener que despertarse. Seungkwan había preferido quedarse en casa, disfrutando de su día libre en el hospital, y Dino se había quedado con él porque no quería dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Como Joshua y Jeonghan habían salido muy temprano a trabajar, solo quedaba Minghao para ir con él. Estaba tan entusiasmado con poder enseñarle el pueblo donde trabajaban, compraban y salían cuando tenían ganas de dar una vuelta… ¿Cómo iba a negarse a aceptar su compañía? Ahora, mientras se adentraba entre los árboles siguiendo el rastro que su olor, tan agradable como si estuviese frente al mar, había dejado; pensaba en que lo mejor hubiese sido salir solo. ¿Y si algún imbécil quería aprovecharse de su situación?¿Y si algún alfa estúpido se lo llevaba? Es cierto que le habían advertido que aquella zona y sus alrededores eran visitadas únicamente por humanos, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía confiarse. Miró el paquete de inhibidores que llevaba en la mano, el mismo que había estado usando para su celo. Si tenía en cuenta que él estaba acabando y ya se había tomado la última pastilla, había de sobra para que su nuevo compañero pudiese tranquilizarse hasta llegar a la casa. Solo necesitaba encontrarlo, cederle la tableta para que la terminase y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. « Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada » suplicó en su mente, sintiendo como los nervios crecían en su interior y su lobo se agitaba en lo más profundo de su mente, con preocupación.

 

— ¡MINGHAO! —Llamó de nuevo esperando ser recibido por el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras vez, por fin pudo captar un quejido muy cerca de allí. 

 

Corrió hasta llegar a un claro donde un gran lobo blanco se revolcaba por la tierra, tratando de aliviar el calor que sentía. Se quejaba con cada movimiento, rozando sus patas contra el suelo con frustración. Era hermoso, uno de los lobos más increíbles que había visto en su vida y era él, el hombre al que había estado buscando. Aturdido, permaneció de pie, admirando al animal que tenía delante. Un nuevo quejido le hizo sacudir la cabeza para dejar de pensar en su belleza y poner fin a su dolor. Respiró aliviado, ningún lobo había intentado propasarse con él y eso era suficiente para devolverle un poco de la paz que había perdido. 

 

— Minghao, eh, tranquilo —Le dijo con suavidad, acercándose despacio para no asustarle—. Necesito que cambies y te tomes la pastilla —Intentó explicarle, sin saber cuanto dominaba el lobo y cuanto el hombre refugiado en su interior—. Vamos, pasará pronto si me haces caso. 

 

Unos cuantos minutos y forcejeos después que para Mingyu fueron eternos, consiguió que volviese a cambiar y se tomase la pastilla. Recostado en el tronco de un árbol, respirando con cansancio, paseó los dedos por el pelo de su compañero para tranquilizarlo mientras comenzaba a hacer efecto. El olor comenzaba a desvanecerse y el calor era mucho más soportable con cada caricia de sus manos. Sabía el efecto que tenía en los demás, la forma en la que conseguía que descansasen y sus músculos se relajasen con unos cuantos toques, pero nunca antes había encontrado a alguien que realmente necesitase un poco de su contacto. Podía ser el omega más torpe que existía, tirar todo aquello que le daban y tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero nadie podía negar que sus manos eran mágicas. 

 

— ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Algo le afligía, no había que ser inteligente para saber que no solo estaba así por las pastillas haciendo efecto. Sería paciente, esperaría y si él quería contarle lo que había pasado, lo escucharía con atención.

 

— Sí… —Dejó escapar en un suspiro, acomodando mejor la cabeza sobre su regazo—. Gracias… —Calló, volviéndose a sumir en un profundo silencio—. Mingyu, he encontrado a mi pareja.

 

El joven lobo abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando con sorpresa a su amigo sin saber si debía alegrarse por él o buscar al bastardo que era su destino para plantarle cara y demostrarle que nadie jugaba con su gente. Solo necesitó un “me ha rechazado” escapando de sus labios para saber que es lo que tenía que hacer. Quería aplastar a ese lobo de pacotilla hasta que no quedase nada reconocible y le pidiese perdón a Minghao por haberle lanzado lejos como si fuese una colilla a la que poder aplastar. 

 

— Tranquilo, Mingyu, es mejor así… —No se había dado cuenta de que apretaba la mandíbula hasta que habló de nuevo—. Me gusta que estés aquí. Seungkwan no suele tomarse bien que hables de parejas a su lado, Dino es muy dado a golpear para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor, Joshua es demasiado positivo para consolarte y Jeonghan tiene mucho de lo que preocuparse como para que vaya a él con un lío de pareja. 

 

— Cada vez que lo necesites, solo tienes que buscarme —Contestó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes increíblemente blancos—. Soy todo oídos, si fui capaz de escuchar las quejas de alfas incompetentes durante toda mi vida ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo contigo? —Movió sus dedos con más fuerza, despeinándolo y consiguiendo un gruñido. Carcajeándose, palmeó su hombro con cuidado—. Vamos, arriba, tenemos que volver antes de que te arresten por nudismo y yo acabe en el calabozo contigo.

 

— Eres idiota —Se quejó, levantándose de golpe y aceptando la camisa que le tendía—. No quieres que siga aquí porque mi cuerpo desnudo es demasiado para ti, reconócelo —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de acercarse al camino que los llevaba de vuelta al coche—. Vamos, grandullón. 

 

Mingyu se levantó completamente abochornando, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas y maldiciéndose internamente por avergonzarse tan fácilmente, incapaz de contestarle con algún comentario ingenioso que le ayudase a salir del paso. Las bromas eran un medio de autodefensa, trataba de protegerse del rechazo para volver a casa cuanto antes y hacer como que nada había ocurrido. Pensó en el hombre que olía a café y libros antiguos, en aquel que le trató con tanta amabilidad y le salvó para entregarlo a un hogar mejor. ¿Qué sentiría si volviese a verlo y le dijese que no quería estar con él? No sabía nada, ni su nombre ni su aspecto, solo recordaba lo mucho que le relajaba estar a su lado. Si se alejaba pronto, si no lo llegaba a conocer, podría vivir sin su presencia. Era fuerte, ¿Por qué tendría que depender de alguien? Si tenía en cuenta que él podría hacerlo y Minghao era mucho mejor que él, no le cabía la menor duda de que superaría el rechazo y viviría sin necesidad de reconocimiento por parte de su pareja. Su lobo gruñó ante la idea, pero lo ignoró escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Sonrió con amargura. Llevaba tanto tiempo apartando los deseos de su animal interior que era un experto, su voz al recriminarle sus actos y su insistencia por salir cuando él quería no le afectaban. Había reprimido su yo interior, su naturaleza y lo que era más importante su alma lobuna. ¿Alguna vez en su vida había sido él mismo o todo lo que había vivido era parte del espectáculo de “alfa brillante” que había interpretado?

 

— ¿En qué piensas? —Cortó Minghao el hilo de sus pensamientos, adentrándose en el bosque, alerta por si algún humano aparecía por la zona—. Llevas un rato siguiéndome en silencio. No creo que sea bueno que te encierres en tu mente, sobre todo ahora que no estás solo.

 

— Pensaba en el tiempo que llevo sin ser yo mismo —Bajó la cabeza con pesar, sintiéndose perdido de pronto. No sabía quien era, no conocía nada más allá de la fachada que había creado y las exigencias de sus padres. ¿Era el chico torpe que se divertía cocinando con la música a todo volumen o el hombre invencible cuando de boxear se trataba?¿Algo le pertenecía realmente o todo era producto de su interés por enorgullecer a sus padres?—. Es…

 

No pudo terminar de hablar, un grito de auxilio resonó por el bosque y la voz de un hombre pronunciando a voces un “Kwanhee” desesperado interrumpieron cualquier tipo de conversación. Alguien necesitaba ayuda y ellos no iban a negársela. Minghao empezó a correr en dirección al sonido sin que él tuviese que decirle lo que pensaba y lo siguió a buena distancia, tratando de llegar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El movimiento de unos brazos que chapoteaban en el agua para mantenerse a flote llegó hasta sus oídos y sin importarle dejar a su compañero atrás, aceleró. Era un niño, un pequeño cachorro que trataba de sobrevivir a la corriente del lago. Con el corazón encogido lanzó al suelo todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos y sin pensar se lanzó al agua, nadando tan rápido como sus brazos le permitían para poder alcanzar al pequeño que comenzaba a hundirse sin remedio. Un nuevo grito desesperado, un “Kwanhee” pronunciado entre llantos que le hizo temblar aún más, le hizo saber que no estaba solo. El hombre estaba asustado, podía oler su miedo desde tanta distancia y ni el agua lo camuflaba. Escuchando por última vez como llamaban al pequeño, se sumergió en el agua y lo atrapó con fuerza para sacarlo a la superficie. Mientras nadaba de vuelta a la orilla, solo podía pensar en una cosa: debía sacarlo de allí cuanto antes y asegurarse de que respiraba. El niño tenía una familia con la que volver, el hombre que seguía llorando sin poder moverse le demostraba que tenía razón. Poco le importaba quien fuese o como habían acabado en aquella situación, el cachorro debía volver con los suyos, tenía que salvarlo a toda costa. 

 

En cuanto depositó el cuerpo en la arena, Minghao lo hizo a un lado y se abalanzó sobre él para hacer uso de su conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios. Incapaz de ver como trataban de reanimarlo de nuevo para que expulsase el agua que había tragado, se giró hacia el hombre arrodillado en el suelo y se acuclilló a su lado. Olía a lobo, a leña, a hoguera, a miedo, a culpabilidad… Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en ambos hombros para que dejase de temblar y le mirase directamente a los ojos. Le importaba poco lo que había ocurrido, solo deseaba que sobreviviese y pudiesen volver a casa de nuevo.

 

— Señor, necesito que se tranquilice ¿De acuerdo? —El hombre asintió y trato de respirar con normalidad de nuevo, relajando cada latido de su corazón—. Minghao hará todo lo que pueda por su niño, os llevaremos a nuestra casa y nuestro médico lo atenderá para asegurarse de que todo está bien —Perdido, el desconocido solo podía asentir y Mingyu se sintió completamente exhausto, incapaz de hacer nada más por él, solo acariciar sus hombros para que volviese en sí. Había nadado mucho y sus músculos se resentían por esfuerzo, recordándole que hacía poco que había sobrevivido a una paliza que lo había dejado moribundo.

 

El pequeño comenzó a soltar todo el agua que había tragado, apretando sus manos alrededor del brazo de Minghao que lo sostenía para incorporarlo con cuidado. Lo había conseguido, lo había salvado. El aire sobre su ropa le hizo estremecerse, recordándole que estaba completamente empapada; pero no le importaba, se sentía victorioso, orgulloso de haber conseguido sacarlo del agua y feliz de que su compañero hubiese podido terminar con el trabajo. Se miraron una vez, sonriendo para tranquilizarse mutuamente y diciéndose sin necesidad de palabras que debían marcharse cuanto antes para que Seungkwan pudiese reconocerle y ver si todo estaba funcionando correctamente. Además, entre su amigo vestido simplemente con una camisa y él sintiendo como se le pegaba al cuerpo cada prenda, la situación no era muy adecuada. 

 

— Gracias —Consiguió decir el desconocido mientras se acercaba al pequeño—. No sé que habría hecho si no hubieseis aparecido, gracias —No podía dejar de repetirlo, una y otra vez, agradeciéndole que hubiesen salvado al que descubrió que era su hijo. 

 

— No, no, vete, vete —Le gritó el pequeño, aferrándose como podía a Minghao que se tensó al verle. Había estado tan ocupado velando por el cachorro que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Solo necesitó ese gesto, la mirada dolida de su amigo clavándose al hombre mientras abraza al niño para llevarlo al coche. Era él, la pareja que le había rechazado—. No me dejes ir con él, no quiero, no —Lloró el niño, asustado, arrugando la camisa en sus manos.

 

— No lo haré, te llevaré a casa para que alguien muy bueno se asegure de que estás bien —Murmuró con ternura, andando en dirección al coche, dispuesto a ignorar la presencia del lobo—. Mingyu, nos vemos en casa —Se despidió de él, dejándolo sin saber que debía hacer, si abandonar a aquel hombre y marcharse a casa con su forma lobuna o llevarle con él para que cuidase de su hijo. Alguien que lloraba de esa forma y que tenía tanto miedo de perder al pequeño, no podía ser malo. 

 

— Soy un idiota —Escuchó a su espalda, sintiendo como la culpa se volvía más intensa en el cuerpo ajeno y su olor picaba en su nariz—. He perdido a dos omegas en un mismo día, soy tan idiota. Por favor, llévame con mi hijo. Tengo que arreglarlo, necesito que me perdone y asegurarme de que está bien. Mi pobre cachorro… He dejado el coche arriba y… —Sus palabras se cortaron, el llanto volvía a apoderarse de él, aunque trataba de reprimirlo. No podía dudar de su preocupación o de sus palabras, los latidos agitados de su corazón no mentían.

 

— Vamos, andando. Será mejor que lleguemos pronto o me congelaré aquí mismo —Le sonrió para tranquilizarle. La curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido crecía por momentos, pero debía respetarle si no quería contarle nada. Después de todo, solo se habían encontrado por casualidad—. No te voy a engañar, tu situación no tiene buena pinta. Mi amigo esta resentido por tu culpa y el niño no quiere verte. De todas formas, te llevaré a la manada del lago Yang y resolveremos esto, lo prometo.

 

Mingyu lo acompañó en silencio lo que quedaba de camino al coche, no quería inmiscuirse en lo que estuviese pensando. Aquel hombre no parecía ser malo, no era un alfa como los demás. Había llorado ante ellos, había demostrado su debilidad sin que su orgulloso se resintiese y había aceptado la ayuda de unos omegas. Nadie en su antigua manada hubiesen hecho nada igual. Lo habrían torturado por el simple hecho de ser superior a ellos y le habrían prohibido cualquier tipo de comportamiento poco “natural” para los que eran como él. Alguien que dejaba atrás su orgullo o que pudiesen considerarlo poco hombre, no podía ser malo. Alguien que se había sentido tan impotente por ver como su hijo se ahogaba sin poder evitarlo, no podía querer hacerle daño al niño. Alguien que se llamaba idiota por haber perdido la confianza de su cachorro y su pareja, no podía mentir cuando hablaba de arreglar las cosas. Le ayudaría, trataría con todas sus fuerzas de darle una oportunidad que había desperdiciado con sus actos y si volvía a estropearlo, él mismo se encargaría de sacarlo de la mansión a la fuerza.


	8. Capítulo 6. Esta vez soy yo el que tiene miedo

**POV. JUN**

Jun había vivido momentos cargados de impotencia, situaciones dónde su desesperación crecía con cada segundo y su mundo cedía el control al miedo cuando se veía incapaz de actuar. Cuando su mejor amigo Soonyoung fue expulsado y castigado por una razón que desconocía la mayor parte de la manada, él no pudo hacer nada por él. Ni si quiera fue capaz de buscarle, de saber si seguía vivo o si ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a verle. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para imponerse al resto de su manada, para detener la injusticia que estaban cometiendo y solo pudo quedarse en su casa, golpeando la puerta para que alguien le permitiese salir a encontrar a su amigo. Desde entonces, siempre había descrito los sucesos de aquellos días como los peores de su vida, la sensación de impotencia le ahogaba y saberse encerrado lo empeoraba. Pensó que nunca pasaría por algo peor y que nada podría llegar a alterarle tanto. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para él. Después de buscar a su cachorro por los alrededores del lago y no encontrarlo por ningún lado, la preocupación y el nerviosismo crecían por momentos hasta dejarle en un completo estado de desesperación. Gritaba su nombre sin resultados, buscaba un mínimo rastro de su olor sin esperanzas y rezaba porque nada malo hubiese pasado. Sus instintos se dispararon en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hijo pidiendo ayuda, corrió en su dirección llamándolo desesperado y al verle ahogándose, moviendo sus manos para tratar de mantenerse a flote, el pánico lo inundó, inmovilizándole por completo. Impotente, desesperado y completamente aterrado, observaba como un desconocido se lanzaba a salvarlo. Su lobo aullaba, pidiéndole que actuase, acusándole de la situación. Parecía gritarle que era el único culpable y tenía razón. Nada de esto habría pasado si fuese un buen padre, si no le hubiese gritado que le odiaba y le hubiese dicho que no pasaba nada si moría. Era un idiota.

 

— El niño estará bien, está en buenas manos —Dijo la voz amable del hombre al que le debía su vida. Trataba de tranquilizarlo y no comprendía por qué. Había rechazado al que parecía ser su amigo, había puesto en peligro a su hijo y no había sido capaz de actuar a la hora de verdad. No entendía como podía mostrarle tanta amabilidad—. Seungkwan me cuidó con todo lo que tenía aunque no me conocía, hará lo mismo con él. Es incapaz de dejar que nadie lo pase mal.

 

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla sin ganas de hablar. Por mucho que le hablase maravillas del médico que comprobaría que su hijo estaba bien, la preocupación no se marchaba. Quería estar a su lado, abrazarle y asegurarse que no volvía a desaparecer de su vista. Si debía pelearse con quien le atendía, lo haría. Su única prioridad es saber que estaba a salvo, que no le había pasado nada grave y podría recuperarse. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en todo lo malo que había hecho y en lo poco que se merecía ser padre.

 

 

— No eres mal padre —Abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharle. ¿Le había leído los pensamientos? Lo miró con curiosidad, esperando a que siguiese hablando—. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica. No llevas mucho tiempo con él ¿Verdad? —Asintió, asombrado de que fuese capaz de analizarle tan bien. Acababa de conocerlo y ya sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza o lo que estaba ocurriendo, era asombroso—. Era de esperar, has actuado con el miedo de un padre primerizo que no sabe como reaccionar. Aprenderás a hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Créeme, sé como actúan los malos padres y tú no lo eres. Un poco idiota sí, pero malo no. 

 

Sonrió despacio, apreciando cada una de sus palabras. Ahora que le había escuchado, se sentía mucho más tranquilo en ese aspecto. Todavía podía conseguir una oportunidad y demostrar que podía convertirse en un buen padre, uno como el que hubiese deseado tener, el que tanto necesitaba ser. Continuó el viaje sumido en un profundo silencio, pensando sobre lo que haría a partir de entonces. Si quería quedarse con Kwanghee, necesitaba encontrar un mejor trabajo y lograr una casa mucho más digna de un niño, menos llena de peligros y donde uno de los dos tenga que dormir en el sofá por no tener habitaciones de más. Seguía preocupado, pero trataba alejar el nerviosismo de su mente. No confiaba en Seungkwan, no lo conocía; pero si Mingyu decía que era un buen médico, le daría el beneficio de la duda. 

 

Se bajó del coche, antes de que apagase el coche y se quedó sin aliento ante la impresionante vista de una gran mansión. Abrió la boca, observando la gran puerta que tenía ante él, imponente, demostrándole lo que nunca conseguiría. Podría ahorrar todo lo que ganaba que nunca llegaría a pagar una casa como esta, rodeada por el bosque y tan cerca del lago que podía dejar salir a su lobo sin sentir que podría ser perseguido por el control de animales ¿En que clase de lugar había acabado? 

 

— Impresionante ¿Verdad? —Dijo Mingyu mientras se colocaba a su lado y buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo— Pensé lo mismo cuando la vi por primera vez —Abrió la puerta con torpeza, aún sin acostumbrarse a tener acceso a la casa, a ser parte de sus habitantes—. Jeonghan se encargó de que fuese lo suficientemente grande para poder acoger a todo aquel que lo necesitase. No somos una manada muy grande, pero estoy seguro que creceremos y acabaremos ocupando todas las habitaciones. 

 

— ¿Jeonghan es el dueño de esta casa?¿Es vuestro alfa?

 

La única respuesta que recibió fue un simple “Más o menos” y la risa que lo siguió. Siguió a su nuevo amigo por los pasillos, asombrados de todo lo que veía. Paredes blancas, muebles dignos de un gran decorador y una gran cantidad de flores adornando cada rincón. Olía bien, era uno de los lugares más agradables y pacíficos que había visto en sus años de vida. Sentía que toda la ira que solía acumularse en él se desvanecía y solo quedaba paz, una profunda tranquilidad que le hacía sentirse en casa.

 

— Hola —La voz desconocida lo sacó del hechizo en el que había caído al entrar, devolviéndole a la realidad y encontrándose cara a cara frente a un joven omega que lo miraba con recelo de arriba abajo, cruzando los brazos en el pecho y analizándole—. ¿Qué se le ha perdido a un alfa por aquí?

 

— Seungkwan está revisando a su hijo, no seas demasiado duro con él. No es mal tipo.

 

— Eso dicen todos —Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado—. Te estaré vigilando mientras estás aquí. 

 

« Genial » pensó « Me he metido en una casa con un omega que odia a los de mi clase ¿Puede salir algo mejor hoy? ». Si el chico no se fiaba de él sin saber lo que había hecho, no quería saber lo que ocurriría cuando Minghao o Mingyu le hablase de su desastrosa actitud ante su hijo y pareja. ¿Podría algún día solucionar lo que había hecho? Sabía que podría tener una oportunidad con Kwanhee, pero lo tendría difícil con su omega. Lo había rechazado durante su celo, lo había abandonado a su suerte diciéndole que no le quería. Podría haberle clavado un cuchillo en el corazón y habría sido mucho menos doloroso. Un lobo tardaba mucho en encontrar a su pareja y algunos morían sin haber dado con ella. Por eso muchos habían dejado de creer en que el destino le otorgaría un compañero y acababa con el primero que encontraba por el camino. Él había encontrado su alma gemela, un privilegio que no todos podían tener y lo había arruinado. Tantos años renegando a su lobo le habían pasado factura ante su oportunidad de ser feliz, de volver a encontrar la paz con su naturaleza.

 

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —Susurró tan bajo que solo él podría escucharle—. En esta casa todos hemos tenido momentos difíciles con alfas y algunos somos más recelosos que otros con los de tu clase —Sonrió para aliviar sus palabras, continuando su camino hacia la planta de arriba y llevándole hasta una de las habitaciones de las que salían Minghao y un chico al que no había visto hasta ahora—. ¿Cómo está?

 

— Está bien, lo salvasteis a tiempo y solo tendrá que descansar —Su mirada, llena de una profunda tristeza que contrarrestaba con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, se dirigió hacia él—. Soy Seungkwan, el médico que ha revisado al cachorro y tu debes de ser su padre —Sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando—. Sé que quieres estar con él, pero creo que necesitas un buen té para tranquilizarte y luego podrás subir. 

 

— Pero… —Intentó protestar.

 

— Un té primero, luego verás a tu hijo. Minghao, ¿Te importa llevarlo a la cocina y enseñarle dónde están las cosas? Voy con Mingyu a que se cambia antes de que termine con una hipotermia.

 

Observó como Seungkwan se llevaba a la única persona que podía ayudarle a no sentirse tan incómodo. Les habían dejado solos y no sabía como enfrentarse a él. Como un cobarde, permaneció en silencio mientras lo acompañaba hasta la cocina. Sus movimientos eran tan elegantes y fluidos que parecía estar bailando mientras calentaba el agua y preparaba el té. Maravillado, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos, guardando en su memoria cada detalle. Podía sentir la atracción, un filo hilo que tiraba de él para que se acercase, para que dejase de poner distancia entre ellos. Su lobo aullaba y suplicaba para sentir cerca a su compañero, a su otra mitad. 

 

— Yo… —Comenzó a hablar, intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias para pedirle perdón.

 

— No necesito explicación, no quieres estar conmigo, lo has dejado muy claro —Se giró para encararle, el dolor dibujándose en sus facciones—. Lo entiendo y punto, céntrate en tu hijo y deja de fingir que necesitas mi perdón. No quiero disculpas vacías.

 

El silencio volvió a crearse entre ellos, tan espeso que sentía la tensión creciendo en su cuerpo. Quería acercarse, borrar la tristeza que lo embargaba, abrazarlo hasta tranquilizarlo con su presencia y dejar de ser el culpable de su pesar. Poco a poco, podría hacerlo. Necesitaba demostrarle que no quería rechazarlo y que deseaba darle una oportunidad a su unión.

 

— Escúchame, por favor. Si no te gusta lo que quiero decir, volveré con mi hijo y no tendrás que verme hasta que me vaya —Vio la duda en sus ojos durante tan poco tiempo que creyó que se lo había imaginado—. Por favor…

 

— Está bien, habla.

 

— Le tengo miedo a ser un lobo —Confesó en voz alta lo que tanto había estado ocultando a sí mismo y a los demás. Tragó saliva ante la mirada desconcertada que Minghao le lanzó—. Llevo desde los 18 años, desde que abandoné la manada, renegando lo que soy. No he cambiado, no le he dejado salir desde entonces —Notaba el nudo formándose en su interior, el dolor de su lobo por sentirse rechazado e ignorado—. Cuando estuve contigo sentí pánico, si me emparejaba, estaría aceptándolo y no podía volver a ser un lobo. La luna hizo que estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos, no te rechazo, quiero esta unión, quiero conocerte —Bajó la mirada a la taza que le acababan de entregar, perdiéndose en el oscuro liquido. Incapaz de terminar con su discurso, con miedo de mirarle y encontrarse que ya no había oportunidad.

 

— ¿Llevas todo este tiempo sin cambiar y has logrado sobrevivir? —Se limitó a asentir, colocando las manos alrededor de la taza y sintiendo el calor que tanto necesitaba—. ¿Por qué te tienes miedo?

 

Jun miró a través de la ventana de la cocina, buscando alguna forma de escapar ante la temida pregunta sin mentirle o tener que confesarle su más oscuro secreto. Sin la guía de Soonyoung, se había perdido y había dejado que su ira se hiciese cargo de todo por él. Quería alejarse de su manada, marcharse lo más lejos posible de las personas que les daban la espalda a los lobos que eran diferentes o no seguían la tradición como ellos esperaban. No le importó el resultado, solo quería escapar. ¿Por qué todo se tuvo que complicar tanto?¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse llevar por la rabia que lo consumía en vez de correr lo más lejos posible? Solo necesitaba que aquellos hombres se alejasen de su camino para poder seguir adelante, pero no lo hicieron y él dejo que su lobo se hiciese cargo. Se estremeció, su mente viajaba lejos de allí, volviendo a la fatídica noche que decidió no volver a dejar salir al animal que llevaba dentro. 

 

— ¿Jun? —Preguntó Minghao acariciando su brazo con suavidad, tratando de devolverle a la realidad—. No tienes que contármelo si te afecta tanto —Susurró, hablándole como un padre tratando de calmar a sus cachorros tras una pesadilla—. Vuelve aquí, conmigo.

 

Lo observó, siendo consciente de que estaba a su lado por primera desde que había comenzado a recordar lo que había hecho. Respiró con lentitud, colocándose mejor en la silla y guardando los malos momentos del pasado bajo llave, en un oscuro rincón de su mente que no quería volver a abrir de nuevo.

 

— ¿Mejor?¿Estás en el presente de nuevo?

 

— Mejor —Contestó simplemente, agarrando la mano que le acariciaba y entrelazando los dedos. El contacto sirvió para terminar de tranquilizarse, su lobo aullando de alegría por tener a su compañero cerca—. No estoy preparado para contártelo aún, al igual que tampoco lo estoy para reclamarte —Apretó la mano con un poco más fuerza para evitar que Minghao se marchase antes de que terminase de hablar—. Pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo, solo necesito tiempo, hacer las paces con mi lobo y ser capaz de sentirme el hombre adecuado para ti o para mi hijo.

 

— Solo para que no haya dudas ¿Eso significa que quieres intentarlo?¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

 

— Lo quiero —Contestó sin duda alguna, llevando la mano que aún mantenía sujeta a sus labios y depositando un suave beso en ella—. ¿Y tú, Minghao?¿Me darás otra oportunidad? No soy lo que se dice un compañero fácil, vengo con un gran equipaje y un hijo a cuestas. 

 

— Me gusta las complicaciones, así que sí, te la daré —La sonrisa más bonita que Jun había visto desde que tenía memoria se dibujó en el rostro del chico. En ese mismo instante, tomó la decisión más importante de su vida, haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para conseguir que fuese feliz.

 

——————

 

Observó la respiración tranquila de Kwanhee y la paz que se veía en su rostro mientras dormía, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba bien. Había tratado de dormir en la habitación que le habían dejado, pero había sido imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a oír los gritos asustados de su cachorro o veía como trataba de nadar para mantenerse a salvo. Podría haber muerto. Si Mingyu no hubiese saltado a tiempo para rescatarle, no estaría viéndole de nuevo. La presión en su corazón crecía al estar apartado de él, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, que seguía a su lado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de relajarse. « Está bien, Jun, solo está agotado. Déjalo dormir, despertará pronto » se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez sin mucho éxito. ¿Y si desaparecía en mitad de la noche mientras el estaba en la otra habitación?¿Y si empeoraba? La culpa que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que le había gritado en el lago había quedado relegada en un segundo plano, había sido sustituida por el miedo. Siguiendo sus instintos y necesitando sentir a su hijo cerca, sabiendo que estaba vivo y a salvo, se metió en la cama en el hueco que quedaba libre.

 

— P-papá… —Murmuró Kwanhee con voz dormida—. ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? No he tenido ninguna pesadilla, estoy bien.

 

— No, pequeño, tú estás siendo muy valiente. Esta vez soy yo el que tiene miedo —Susurró, dejando un suave beso en su frente antes de abrazarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo, dándole calor y consiguiendo la paz que necesitabas—. ¿Perdonarás a tu padre por ser un idiota? 

 

— No eres un idiota —Le defendió su cachorro, llenándole de orgullo—. Te perdono, sé que no querías decir lo que dijiste —Todo el peso que había estado sintiendo sobre sus hombros desapareció y se derrumbó, llorando como lo había hecho al sentir que lo perdía—. No llores, papi, estoy bien. Shh, tranquilo —El pequeño se giró entre sus brazos y dejó un beso en su mejilla, antes de intentar limpiarle las lágrimas.

 

— Ya no lloro más, prometido —Le mostró una sonrisa de las amplias, de las que dejaban al descubierto sus dientes. Quería demostrarle que hablaba en serio, no quería preocupar a su cachorro—. Vamos a dormir, enano, tienes que descansar.

 

El silencio que volvió a llenar la habitación solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones relajadas. Volvía a estar tranquilo, había conseguido hacer las paces con su pareja y su hijo estaba bien, a su lado. Solo tenía que descubrir que pasos seguir para dejar el pasado a atrás y demostrarle a todos que podía ser mejor de lo que había sido. Quería mirarse al espejo y poder gritarse que era capaz de querer a alguien más allá de sí mismo. Quería enseñarle al mundo que Wen Junhui era un buen alfa del que cualquiera podría estar orgulloso. Decidido a mejorar, a buscar un cambio en su vida y conseguir un poco de estabilidad, comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

— Papá… —Llamó Kwanhee justo antes de que pudiese dormirse por completo.

 

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó débilmente, entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, sumido en una agradable sopor.

 

— No quiero ir con los abuelos, no me gustan —Su cuerpo tembloroso se aferraba a él como si fuese su salvavidas—. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? Huele a casa, me gusta estar aquí, me siento seguro.

 

— No volverás con ellos, te lo prometo —Besó su frente de nuevo, tratando de reconfortarlo y alejar el miedo de él—. Intentaré que nos dejen quedarnos aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Pero todo depende 

del dueño de la casa.

 

— BIEN —Chilló feliz antes de volver a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, papá

 

— Buenas noches, cachorro

 

**POV. JIHOON**

 

Jihoon estaba fascinado por la cantidad de olores que había a su alrededor, mezclándose entre sí y haciéndole sentir cálido. La comida había sido colocada en grandes mesas, la música sonaba tan fuerte que ahuyentaría a cualquiera que se acercase, los niños jugaban alrededor de los adultos, los ancianos hablaban sentados frente a las mesas y los demás comían, bailaban y reían por todas partes. Observó fascinado como Soonyoung se integraba, hablando con los adultos que le llamaban y bromeando con los niños que llegaban hasta él para atraparle. No podía evitar sonreír al ver como fingía ser derribado por ellos al grito de: “ERES NUESTRO TÍO SOONIE”. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Por qué se sentía tan cómodo rodeado de tanta gente desconocida por el simple hecho de estar con él? No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y eso le asustaba. Odiaba a la luna por ponerle en semejante encrucijada, odiaba el destino por tener que estar con un alfa, pero… ¿Qué había de malo en que ese alfa fuese Soonyoung? En el fondo, él sabía que si continuaba a su lado, no podría dejarlo pasar y si luego demostraba tener otra personalidad… Estaría perdido. El miedo se apoderó de él al pensar en quedar atrapado con alguien cruel, aunque su corazón le indicaba lo contrario.

 

— Hola, pequeño lobo —Dijo una dulce voz a su lado, asustándolo y consiguiendo que diera un pequeño salto. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había sido capaz de captar que alguien se acercaba—. Lo lamento, hijo, no quería asustarte. Soy Nana

 

La anciana frente a él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le hizo relajarse de inmediato. Aceptó la mano que le tendía y la estrechó con delicadeza, preocupado por dañar a la mujer que se había ganado su corazón de inmediato. La sabiduría que reflejaban sus ojos y la dulzura en cada uno de sus gestos apaciguaba a su lobo y alejaba los malos pensamientos. 

 

—No se preocupe, estaba distraído —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jihoon sonrió ampliamente, sin esconderse, sin miedo.

 

— Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, hijo —Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón y se sintió acogido. Si su madre hubiese sido como ella, no habría llegado a pasar por un acoplamiento que no deseaba—. Por favor, no me hables de ested, no soy tan mayor —Rio ante su propio comentario, tomando las manos de Jihoon entre las suyas para darle calor—. Mi pequeño Soonie ha encontrado una pareja increíble, eres todo lo que él necesita. Desde que te encontró, su sonrisa es aún más resplandeciente. Eres un regalo y te estaré eternamente agradecida, pequeño lobo.

 

— A penas nos conocemos ¿Cómo puede pensar que soy bueno para él? —Murmuró Jihoon, bajando los ojos avergonzado. Era la primera vez que hablaban. A pesar de que Soonyoung había querido presentarlos en seguida, habían tenido que arrancar la caravana y seguir la comitiva a su siguiente destino. ¿Por qué hablaba tan bien de él sin conocerlo? La culpabilidad por haber pensado en que Soonyoung podría ser un mal hombre, lo alcanzó.

 

— Es normal que tengamos miedo cuando hemos tenido malas experiencias, hijo.

 

Nana soltó sus manos y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuese un animal asustado que necesitaba consuelo. « Nada más lejos de la realidad » pensó Jihoon. Su lobo movía la cola feliz en su interior, queriendo salir para mostrar su vientre en total señal de sumisión. A él le gustaba Nana, era la madre que nunca había tenido y su lobo la aceptaba completamente. Las palabras de la anciana llegaron a él de golpe y la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo había sabido que sentía miedo?

 

— Soy vidente, pequeño lobo. Lo sé todo. Es por eso que sé que necesitas a Soonie tanto como él a ti. Sois las dos mitades de una misma alma y juntos, estaréis completos. Dale una oportunidad, no huyas de la felicidad por miedo o te arrepentirás. 

 

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, se había alejado hacia una de las caravanas cercanas a la zona de la fiesta para hablar con otro de los muchos miembros del circo o de la familia, como los llamaba Soonyoung. Suspirando, volvió a centrar la vista en el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que había sido rescatado. Se había sentado en el suelo, hablando con los niños que le miraban con la boca abierta, concentrado en lo que parecía una historia. Sin poder evitarlo, caminó hasta estar frente a él y se sentó en el hueco que habían dejado los niños. Rápidamente, el pequeño curioso que le había atormentado en la caravana, se subió a su regazo para oír la historia. No lo retiró, se limitó a acaricia su pelo con delicadeza y a observar al lobo que tan bien lo había tratado. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a rodearles y pronto, todos estaban reunidos para escucharle.

 

— Tío Soonie, cuéntanos la historia del lobo bailarín —Pidió la niña de aspecto angelical que había cambiado sus trenzas por unas horquillas de mariposas—. Hoonie seguro que quiere escucharla ¿Verdad? —Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y él no pudo decirle que no. Asintió, curioso. A estas alturas, no le hubiese importado de lo que hablase, solo deseaba poder oír su voz.

 

— Está bien —Suspiró Soonyoung, fingiendo desinterés—. Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en una manada de lobos muy malos, dos chicos diferentes. Adoraban bailar y reírse juntos…

 

— ¿Estaban enamorados? —Preguntó otro niño, sentado en el regazo de su madre.

 

— No, Carlos, aunque lo intentaron, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran solo buenos amigos —Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuó con su cuento. Jihoon sospechó que había más realidad que ficción en lo que relataba, pero se negó a preguntar—. Se reunían en la casita de un árbol y practicaban durante horas sus nuevos movimientos. Tenían una amiga que solía defenderles cuando llegaban los problemas y juntos se convirtieron en el trío maravilla. Sin embargo, un día, los lobos malos quisieron hacerles daño por ser diferentes…

 

Escuchó a Soonyoung atentamente, deleitándose con el sonido de su voz y deseando poder estar más cerca de él. La noche no había acabado aún, bailaron, comieron, rieron e incluso jugaron en sus formas de lobo con los pequeños que corrían para subirse a sus lomos. Fue la noche más divertida que había vivido, ni si quiera con Wonwoo había conseguido sentirse tan acogido y querido. Nadie le preguntaba de dónde había venido o lo que le había pasado, nadie se preocupaba de su naturaleza omega o de cual era su lugar según la tradición. Le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar por el simple hecho de hacer feliz a uno de los miembros de su familia. Para ellos, aquello era más que suficiente para hacer a Jihoon sentirse bienvenido. Cuando esa noche se acostó en la cama, arropado por los brazos de Soonyoung, se dio cuenta de que deseaba darle esa oportunidad. Quería vivir la vida que podían tener juntos, quería confiar en él, en el idiota de olor a incienso que buscaba cualquier excusa para abrazarle. Antes de quedarse dormido, recordó las palabras de Nana: « No huyas de la felicidad por miedo o te arrepentirás ».


	9. Capítulo 7. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Seungcheol?

** POV. MINGYU **

Mingyu entró en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, quería hacer algo especial para celebrar que el pequeño cachorro estaba bien y había salido ileso. Bostezó y se estiró, alejando los restos de sueño que quedaban en su cuerpo. No echaba de menos el horario impuesto por su antigua manada, prefería levantarse temprano y ver como los lobos de la manada Yang comenzaban a despertarse. Le gustaba ver las pequeñas costumbres de cada uno, como Dino arrastraba los pies hasta sentarse en la mesa, la necesidad de Joshua de leer el periódico cada día, la forma en la que Minghao dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa para seguir durmiendo un poco más… Sonrió, sintiéndose vivo y feliz. Caminó directo al frigorífico, esperando que quedasen algunos huevos con los que hacer tortitas y rezando para que Seungkwan y Jeonghan no hubiesen arrasado con el último bote de Nutella que quedaba en la despensa. 

 

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Preguntó al encontrarse con todos los miembros de la manada amontonados contra la puerta que daba al despacho de Jeonghan desde la cocina, tratando de escuchar a quien estuviese con él.

 

— Shh… —Le silenció Seungkwan—. Está hablando con Jun, ven, corre.

 

Tratando de aguantar la risa que le producía la situación, se acercó hasta ellos, apegando la oreja a la puerta. Era incapaz de creerse que estaban siendo unos cotillas descuidados ¿Quién espiaba a dos hombres lobos pensando que su olor o el más mínimo sonido no los delataría? Sin embargo, no podía reprimir la curiosidad que sentía y estaba tan interesado como los demás en enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Una reunión entre el omega que lideraba la manada y un alfa era el acontecimiento del año. 

 

— Jun ¿Sabes lo que conllevaría ser aceptado en esta manada? —Preguntó Jeonghan, con diversión en su voz—. Estoy al mando, no tendrías ningún poder sobre nosotros y deberás respetarnos como un igual. Además ¿Qué ocurrirá si tu hijo resulta ser un alfa?¿Cómo puedes garantizarme que ninguno de los dos querréis el dominio y os volveréis tan abusivos como los demás? —Podía comprender porque hacía tantas preguntas, trataba de asegurar que tenerle aquí no sería una amenaza para todos. A pesar de entenderlo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ver como acusaban a alguien por su naturaleza. Podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que Jun era especial y no podía entrar en la generalización de los de su clase—. Les he protegido desde hace mucho tiempo, me he asegurado de que tenían todo lo que necesitaban y eran tratados como personas, no como animales de cría. No quiero que mi decisión los ponga en peligro, aunque tenga que cuestionarte así.

 

— Entiendo tus preocupaciones, es lo que tiene ser el líder. No tienes que preocuparte por Kwanhee. Mi hijo será un omega, lo sé, lo siento. Un padre sabe este tipo de cosas —Anunció Jun, ganándose las exclamaciones de los demás—. En cuanto a mi, no puedo hacer que confíes en mi de la noche a la mañana cuando los de mi tipo han hecho tanto daño; pero quiero demostrar que soy diferente. Solo quiero una oportunidad.—Jun continuó hablando, dejándoles cada vez más asombrados ¿De dónde había salido alguien como él?¿En qué clase de manada se había criado para ser tan atento con los omegas?—. Necesito volver a reconciliarme con mi lobo y sé que este es el lugar perfecto. Por no hablar de que es el ambiente perfecto para criar mi cachorro y conocer a mi pareja —Mingyu quería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, a qué se debía el movimiento o porque había dejado de hablar sin terminar lo que tenía que decir. Le lanzó una mirada a Dino, el más cercano a la mirilla de la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta; pero lo único que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo, Wen Junhui, sin manada, me arrodillo ante ti, Yoon Jeonghan para jurarte lealtad hasta que mi lobo aulle por última vez y mi corazón deje de latir. —Podía escuchar a los demás comentando lo que ocurría en susurros: « ¿Se está presentando ante Jeonghan? », « Por la luna, ¿Eso es un juramento de Alfa a Alfa? », « Cuando pensaba que no podía parecerme más atractivo…». No había nadie capaz de entender como un alfa era capaz de aceptar a un omega como su líder hasta el punto de presentar el juramento, aquel en el que se acepta estar bajo las órdenes de otra persona y que se realiza antes de ser presentado a la manada—. El hombre y el lobo que hay en mi descubren el cuello ante quien es más fuerte que yo, aquí y ahora, respetaré y acataré tus ordenes, anteponiendo la seguridad de la manada y de mi omega alfa —Mingyu sonrió al escuchar el cambio de la estructura en el juramento, adaptándola a las circunstancias—. a la mía propia. Yo, el alfa Wen Junhui, con este juramento pido ser aceptado en la manada del lago Yang, bajo las ordenes del omega Yoon Jeonghan, como humilde servidor y el día en el que incumpla mi palabra, aceptaré la muerte como mi castigo. 

 

Aguantaron la respiración, atentos a la parte más importante. Jeonghan debía aceptar su ofrecimiento y permitir que se quedara con ellos o declararle no apto y desterrarle de su territorio sin mirar atrás. Al hacer el juramento, estaba poniéndole a la altura de un alfa, tratándole como un igual, incluso como alguien superior a él ¿Cómo iba a rechazarle? Era la mayor muestra de confianza que podían entregarle y el olor de su felicidad llegaba hasta ellos con fuerza. Mingyu cruzaba los dedos, rezando a la luna para que Jun se convirtiese en miembro de su manada. Le había caído bien, era un buen hombre y juntos podrían llegar a construir una grana familia. Si Jun debía abandonar la manada, Kwanhee y Minghao se irían con él si así lo deseaban ¿Jeonghan sería tan cruel como para desterrarles a los tres? Al fin y al cabo, no lo conocía suficiente, no sabía su historia ni el nivel de resentimiento que tenía hacia los alfas o si era alguien vengativo al que no le importaba herir a alguien más con tal de acabar con todos.

 

— Yo, el omega Yoon Jeonghan, a cargo de la manada del Lago Yang, te acepto, alfa Wen Junhui, aquí y ahora como miembro de mi manada y de mi guardia —Volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad, contentos del resultado—. A partir de hoy, estarás a cargo de la seguridad. Somos fuertes, pero no nos vendría mal una mano extra ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Jun debió de asentir porque prosiguió hablando—. En la próxima luna llena, tú, el pequeño y Mingyu serán aceptados oficialmente y participaréis en la primera carrera con los demás. Ahora, si necesitas algo para instalarte, te ayudaremos.

 

— Ahora que lo dices… Tengo que volver a la ciudad y encargarme de ponerlo todo en orden para venir aquí. ¿Hay algún problema si me marcho por un par de días y me llevo a alguien conmigo? Necesitaré ayuda si quiero empacarlo todo y terminar los trámites lo más rápido posible. No quiero que Kwanhee esté más tiempo en la carretera y no creo ser capaz de pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

 

— Eso está hecho. Bienvenida a la manada del lago Yang. 

 

Oyeron sus pasos acercándose a la puerta y se alejaron con rapidez. Joshua volvió a coger su periódico, Minghao y Dino prepararon la mesa y Seungkwan y él comenzaron a hacer el desayuno como si minutos antes no hubiesen estado escuchando a escondidas. Era inútil disimular, lo sabían, pero tenían que intentarlo. Existía una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiesen pasado desapercibidos por sus sentidos super-desarollados. La sonrisa de Jun al entrar en la cocina y sentarse solo demostraba que habían fracasado en el intento. Cuando apoyó los codos en la mesa y les miró uno a uno, sabían que no tenían escapatoria. 

 

— ¿Sois siempre así de cotillas? —Preguntó, consiguiendo que Jeonghan comenzase a reírse mientras ocupaba su lugar de siempre junto a Joshua, tan inseparables como siempre. 

 

— No lo somos —Contestó Seungkwan encarándole con una naranja a medio pelar en las manos—. Solo somos personas necesitadas de nueva información, son cosas distintas.

 

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Jun, siempre son así — Dijo su líder con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose ante la situación—. Como habéis oído, Jun ahora es de la familia, salvo que alguno se oponga —Observó el rostro de cada uno, esperando a que alguien se negase o le pidiese que le echase. Asintió, tranquilo, al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo—. Mingyu, ¿Te importa ir con él a la ciudad y ayudarle a preparar todo para su traslado?

 

Asintió, terminando de preparar la masa para las tortitas. Mientras acababa de hacerlas en la sartén, se concentró en las voces a su alrededor, discutiendo por tonterías y hablando de cualquier tema que salía. Así era como se imaginaba que sería vivir en una buena familia, donde las risas y las bromas acompañaban las comidas. Quería quedarse aquí, con ellos. Ahora era su hogar, era uno más y no tendría que fingir con ellos, no necesitaba hacerles ver a los demás que era el más fuerte de la manada, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

 

— ¿De verdad no os importa quedaron con Kwanhee? —Preguntó Jun de pronto, poco después de que Joshua y Dino se presentaran oficialmente.

 

— Para nada —Respondió Minghao con una de las sonrisas más grandes que le había visto desde que llegó. La aparición de Jun le tenía por las nubes por mucho que lo negase y estaba deseando pasar tiempo con el niño, queriendo ser aceptado tanto por el padre como por el hijo—. Dino y yo lo llevaremos con nosotros a la academia, vamos a enseñarle a mover el esqueleto mientras trabajos.

 

— Me alegra saber que estará bien cuidado, me cuesta dejarle sol… —Antes de que terminase de hablar, Kwanhee apareció por la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

— Me prometiste que no me dejarías —Murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo y frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. Mingyu olió su miedo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Necesitaban dejar que su padre aclarase la situación.

 

— Y no te voy a dejar, enano —Jun abrazó al cachorro antes de llevarlo a una de las sillas y arrodillarse frente a él—. Nos vamos a quedar aquí, es nuestra nueva casa. Mingyu y yo vamos a ir a por mis cosas y volveré antes de que te des cuentas —Sonrió enternecido al ver como le limpiaba las lágrimas—. Te traeré algún libro nuevo cuando vuelva, intentaré acabarlo todo lo más rápido posible. 

 

Eso pareció tranquilizarle lo suficiente como para que volviese a sonreír y el miedo se desvaneciese poco a poco. Desayunaron con tranquilidad, preguntándole a Kwanhee sobre sus gustos y hablando de todo lo que harían con él aprovechando que su padre no estaba. Con solo unos minutos, supo que el cachorro los tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ahora tenía un padre que lo cuidaría y cinco omegas que lo consentirían hasta echarlo a perder. Pensó en su familia y en lo que el había tenido en su infancia. Vivió con lujo, no le faltaba nada material y obtenía todo lo que pedía mientras no avergonzase a sus padres, pero… ¿Dónde había quedado el amor? Se prometió a si mismo que se aseguraría de que el cachorro tendría todo el que necesitase y estaba seguro de que los demás pensaban lo mismo. Le ahorrarían al pequeño pasar por todo por lo que ellos habían tenido que pasar mientras crecían. 

 

—————

 

Después de un largo viaje, aparcaron cerca del edificio donde Jun había estado viviendo. Estaban agotados, no habían hecho ni una sola parada y habían conducido turnándose para no perder tiempo. Necesitaba una buena ducha y un sueño reparador antes de comenzar el trabajo. Debían empacar todas sus pertenencias, buscar lo que Kwanhee necesitaría, hablar con el caseroy dejar su dirección al portero para que llevase el correo a la nueva dirección. Por suerte, habían aprovechado el camino para parar en el bar en el que trabajaba Jun y había presentado su renuncia para no tener que hacerlo con todo lo demás. Le siguió por las escaleras, observando la pintura de pared desconchada y toda la cantidad de anuncios que colgaban en ella. Esperó pacientemente a que abriese y entró con curiosidad por ver dónde había estado viviendo todo este tiempo.

 

— Bienvenido a mi humilde morada —Anunció antes de encender las luces.

 

Asomó la cabeza a lo que supuso que era el salón y se tapó la boca para no gritar. Un hombre descansaba medio desnudo en el sofá, rodeado de cervezas y con la ropa desperdigada por todas partes.No recordaba que Jun le dijese que vivía con alguien, ni si quiera Kwanhee mencionó que hubiese visto a alguien con su padre cuando fue a buscarle. ¿Estaba ante un ladrón o se había colado buscando un techo bajo el que dormir al saber que el piso estaba vacío?La palidez en su rostro y el estado en el que se encontraba la sala le estaba preocupando ¿Estaría bien? Se acercó despacio, tratando de no despertarle y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él para colocar la mano en su frente y comprobar su temperatura. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero nada alarmante, el resto de su estado debía haber sido provocado por el alcohol.

 

— Eh, Mingyu ¿Qué….? —Antes de terminar de hablar, Jun corrió a su lado y se abalanzó sobre el pobre hombre en el sofá—. Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado, Seungcheol? 

 

— Creo que se ha bebido medio bar —Murmuró Mingyu, apartando las latas cerca de él—. ¿Lo conoces?

 

— Es un amigo. Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo —Dijo mientras se levantaba—. Quédate aquí, voy a preparar un baño y luego lo metemos dentro —Podía oír la angustia en su voz y eso solo hacía que se preocupase más. El instinto le decía que si no ayudaban a ese hombre, lo lamentaría toda su vida. Había algo en él que le llamaba, que le hacía querer enseñarle el cuello.

 

— Lo estaré vigilando, ve a preparar ese baño —Le dijo a Jun para dejarlo más tranquilo. Tenía que ser alguien muy importante para él y no iba a defraudarle—. Vas a estar bien, la ayuda ha llegado —Susurró al ver como se removía en su sueño. Acarició su pelo para tranquilizarle, tratando de alejar de cualquier pesadilla que tenía.

 

Seungcheol abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró fijamente con una tristeza que le encogió el corazón. No intentó apartarse de sus manos, ni se movió de su sitio. Se quedó allí, dejándose consolar por un desconocido. ¿Qué le había pasado a este hombre para que no le importase quien le veía o quien se le acercaba?

 

— Estoy acabado, no me queda nada —Habló arrastrando las palabras, dejando salir todo el dolor y el desdén que guardaba dentro. 

 

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

 

Los rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro, obligándole a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada para seguir durmiendo, escondido en un mundo donde podía soñar que todo seguía bien, que su vida no estaba acabada. El intenso dolor de cabeza y el malestar de su cuerpo le recordaron lo bajo que había caído, emborrachándose durante días hasta perder la consciencia y olvidarse de todo. La peor parte es que quería volver a beber, la sobriedad le estaba devolviendo a una realidad donde, el hombre que una vez fue, había desaparecido y solo quedaba una copia decadente que se hundía en el autodesprecio y la autocompasión. Apoyó las manos para incorporarse y sentarse, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en el sofá. La suavidad de las sábanas en su piel y el colchón bajo su cuerpo eran tan agradables que estuvo tentado de volver a dormirse. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, había estado demasiado borracho como para ser consciente de algo. Ni si quiera pensaba que fuese capaz de levantarse, darse una buena ducha y quedarse dormido en la cama con un pijama, que no reconocía, puesto. Toda su ropa continuaba en el maletero de su coche, esperando a que enderezase su vida de nuevo e intentase seguir adelante. Por un instante se planteó bajar e instalarse hasta que Jun volviese y pudiese explicarle como había terminado su vida perfecta, pero no duró demasiado. En cuanto el dolor que le produjo el fracaso volvió, lo único que quería era regresar al salón y continuar bebiendo hasta perder la consciencia una vez más. 

 

Moviéndose despacio, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Tenía que levantarse y enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que no tenía ningún motivo para continuar. Si se perdía bajo los efectos del alcohol, nadie se daría cuenta, no le importaría a ninguno de los que creyó sus amigos y su mujer preferiría estar con cualquier otro que volver con él. La única persona que querría ayudarle estaba lejos y tenía los suficientes problemas como para cargar con los suyos también. ¿Cómo iba a añadirle más preocupaciones a un hombre que estaba tratando de alejar a su hijo, que iba a perder la oportunidad de ser padre por creer que le arruinaría la vida al pobre niño? 

 

— Estoy preocupado, Mingyu —La voz de Jun sonó muy cerca, pero era imposible. ¿Estaba comenzando a volverse loco?—. Cuando me fui estaba bien y nunca antes había bebido tanto. Ni si quiera le gusta la cerveza.

 

— Habrá pasado algo mientras estabas fuera —Susurró otra voz que no era capaz de identificar, pero que vagamente recordaba haber escuchado antes—. Llamamos a Seungkwan e hicimos todo lo que dijo para saber si era grave. Ya le escuchaste, solo necesita dormir la mona —¿Estaban hablando de él?¿De verdad estaba Jun allí? Sentía que las respuestas estaban en sus recuerdos, pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad—.Vamos a hacer la comida, la sopa le sentará bien cuando se despierte y podrás hablar con él. Le ayudaremos. 

 

— Tienes razón. No sé como habría reaccionado sin ti, no soy bueno cuando no sé qué hacer. Cuando llegamos ayer y lo vi tan pálido, pensé que… —Se calló de golpe, sin poner en palabras el miedo que había sentido o lo que de verdad había creído. 

 

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Había despertado cuando él y su amigo habían llegado, le habían susurrado suavemente palabras que había olvidado, lo habían bañado con cuidado y después le habían dejado en la cama. Vagamente, volvió a su mente sus caras de preocupación y sintió vergüenza. No quería hablar con nadie, se sentía avergonzado por haber caído tan bajo y solo quería esconderse del mundo. Le habían visto en el peor momento de su vida y no sería capaz de seguir si veía sus miradas de lástima. Con un suspiro, volvió a la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y él fingió dormir, rezando para no ser descubierto, aún no era capaz de enfrentarse a Jun.

 

— Seungcheol —Llamó su amigo, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde, sin rozarle—. Vamos, Seungcheol, sé que estás despierto. Si no quieres hablar, está bien, no te presionaré. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y estaré ahí cuando estes listo, pero tienes que comer. Vas a levantarte y probar la sopa, no habrá más alcohol y volver a la cama no es una solución. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero no te voy a dejar así. Te llevaré a casa ¿De acuerdo?

 

— No —Susurró Seungcheol. El último lugar al que quería ir era al lugar que una vez llamó hogar y que pronto dejaría de pertenecerle. No iba a volver con la bruja que había terminado de arruinar su vida, con la mujer a la que le había dedicado muchos años de su vida—. Ya no vivo allí, no tengo lugar al que volver… —Maldijo internamente cuando su voz se quebró al hablar. Había sido una suerte librarse de su mujer, debería sentirse bien. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

 

— Está bien, te vendrás conmigo entonces —Palmeó su hombro sobre las sábanas y aunque no podía verle, sabía que estaba dedicándole una sonrisa triste—. En ese caso, será mejor que te muevas rápido. Es hora de comer, empacar mis cosas y ponerse rumbo a la carretera. Le prometí a Kwanhee que volvería pronto y todavía tenemos que parar por una librería para llevarle algún libro nuevo. Deberías ver lo listo que es, no había conocido a nadie que leyese tanto y menos tan pequeño.

 

Sonrió débilmente ante la mención del niño. La voz de Jun se llenaba de orgullo al hablar de su hijo y eso era buena señal. Al parecer había entrado en razón y había desechado la idea de llevarlo con sus abuelos. Era lo mejor para los dos, el niño necesitaba un padre y a su amigo le hacía falta alguien que le demostrase que tenía una oportunidad de ser mejor.

 

— ¿Has decidido mantenerlo a tu lado? —Preguntó, para confirmar lo que pensaba. No quería hacerse ilusiones para luego encontrarse que solo había sido temporal y Kwanhee volvería tarde o temprano con sus abuelos.

 

— Sí, necesita a su padre y después de que casi se ahogase…—Debió ver la sorpresa y la preocupación en sus ojos, porque se apresuró a explicarlo—. Está bien, Mingyu lo salvó a tiempo y Seungkwan se aseguró de que no había ocurrido nada grave. Te contaré la historia mientras comemos —Suspiró, perdido en los recuerdos de lo que había vivido. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese sentido si su hijo hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse—. Vamos, te presentaré a Mingyu. Es uno de los chicos con los que me voy a mudar. 

 

Haciendo uso de todo la fuerza que consiguió, se incorporó despacio y salió de la cama para seguir a Jun hasta la barra de la cocina. Observó como las latas habían desaparecido y no había ni rastro de su antiguo uniforme ¿Lo habrían tirado o lo habrían puesto a lavar? Si lo pensaba bien, no le importaba. Por él, podían hasta quemarlo. No iba a volver a usarlo y dudaba que si conseguía trabajo en otra comisaría, fuese a usar el mismo. En el suelo, desparramadas por todas partes, había cajas medio llenas con las pocas pertenencias que Jun quería mantener y llevarse con él. Las estanterías estaban vacías, al igual que los cajones de los muebles del salón y por lo que podía ver en el interior, ya habían vaciado el cuarto de baño y parte de la cocina. Habían hecho casi todo el trabajo y si no fuese por él, ya estarían cargándolo todo en el coche. Por primera vez desde que Jun había entrado en su cuarto y le había dicho que lo llevaría con él, se preguntó si sería adecuado. Lo último que quería era estorbarle en su nueva vida. 

 

— Hey —Le llamó la atención un hombre alto y atractivo con una gran sonrisa. « ¿Sería un modelo? » se preguntó mientras aceptaba la mano que le tendía « ¿Las personas corrientes podían llegar a ser tan perfectas?»—. Soy Mingyu, un placer. No sabía como te gustaba la sopa y la he hecho de pollo. Puedo preparar cualquier cosa si no te gusta, solo tienes que decirlo.

 

— Seungcheol —Respondió a su saludo, sintiendo como le inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba y abajo con una expresión curiosa. Se alejó, incómodo, ante su escrutinio. No le paso la mirada que le dirigió a Jun, interrogante, esperando respuesta a algo que no debía entender. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?—. La sopa estará bien, gracias —Dijo antes de sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer. 

 

A penas tenía apetito, pero su amigo lo vigilaba, prestando atención a su comportamiento y no quería discutir con él después de que se ofreciese a llevarle a su nuevo hogar. Estaría acabado, pero al menos mantenía su buena educación. No habló mucho más, se dedicó a llenar la cuchara y llevársela a laboca como un autómata, moviéndose por inercia, porque tenía que hacerlo y su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Tampoco se le escuchó mientras ayudaba con la mudanza, sentado en el suelo y poniendo el nombre de lo que había en las cajas para encontrarlas fácilmente y saber que hacer con ellas. El silencio se prolongó mientras dejaban lo que no necesitaría en los centro de donación, entregaban las llaves del apartamento del casero y se subía al coche para comenzar el viaje. Incapaz de conducir, había tenido que dejar el suyo atrás. No sabía el destino, pero no le importaba, solo quería llegar y dormir. Observó el paisaje apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, demasiado cansado y sobrio como para prestar atención de lo que hablaban. Vagamente escuchó como le describían el lago, la gente que allí vivía y como habían acabado conociéndose. Con el sonido de sus voces fue quedándose dormido. 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es uno de nosotros? —La voz de Mingyu se escuchaba lejana en su duerme vela, incapaz de saber si se trataba de un sueño o de la realidad—. Cada vez que lo veo, me dan ganas de enseñarle el cuello. Mi lobo grita alfa, pero no huele a uno.

 

— Estoy seguro. No he visto ningún cambio en él desde que lo conozco, es imposible que lo sea —Contestó Jun, bajando la voz—. No es un lobo, lo sabría —¿De qué estaban hablando?¿Qué tenían que ver los lobos con ellos?¿Quién no huele a un alga?¿Qué es un alfa? Era el sueño más desconcertante que nunca había tenido. Quería hablar, pero no podía pronunciar nada o de abrir los ojos y acabar con la oscuridad que le nublaba. 

 

— ¿No has notada nada extraño? Te digo que es extraño —Insistió Mingyu, incapaz de dejar atrás el tema. 

 

— Ahora que lo dices… —Jun hizo una pausa, sumiéndose en un silencio profundo, pensando en lo que iba a hablar—. Poco antes de irme, sentí el impulso de proclamarle como mi verdadero alfa. No sé qué pasó, supuse que mis instintos estaban defectuosos, pero que tu también lo sintieses… No entiendo que pasa. 

 

— ¿Y si…?

 

No terminó de escuchar la conversación, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido. Esa vez, soñó con el lobo más grande y hermoso que nunca antes había visto antes. Su pelaje negro resplandecía a la luz de la luna y aullaba con tal tristeza que le estremeció. Sentía su dolor como propio y la soledad que podía ver en sus ojos se volvió más profunda cuando se miraron cara a cara. Quería acercarse al pobre animal, consolarle y acabar con todo su sufrimiento; pero algo se lo impedía, una barrera invisible se interponía entre ellos y cada vez que trataba de alcanzarlo sentía su cuerpo debilitarse hasta que finalmente todo acabó y la oscuridad lo inundó todo. 

 

_« Serás el lobo más fuerte y grande que ha conocido nuestra especie y yo estaré orgulloso de ser tu hermano pequeño »_


	10. Capítulo 8. Quiero que sea mi papá

** POV. JIHOON **

¿Cuántas horas puede un lobo permanecer encerrado en un coche sin desear arrancarle la garganta a alguien?¿Cuál era el límite de la paciencia de una persona hasta que se abandonase al animal de su interior? Jihoon llevaba horas atrapado en la caravana con el único entretenimiento que el hombre a su lado. Los árboles parecían iguales conforme avanzaban por la carretera y él solo podía desear salir de allí para correr entre ellos, lo más lejos posible de la cárcel de metal en la que se encontraba. Por más que bufase, se durmiese en la cama o se dejase caer en los asientos delanteros, el tiempo no avanzaba tan rápido como quería. Su lobo arañaba y aullaba en su interior, desesperado por salir o por saltar sobre el hombre que le acompañaba. Si permanecía allí mucho más, cedería a sus instintos y acabaría aceptando a Soonyoung como su compañero. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar si olía tan bien, si solo quería rodar sobre él para que todo aquel que le oliese supiese que era su compañero, el único para él? Iba a volverse loco. Lo peor era la lucha que estaba librando en su interior, por un lado quería que su lobo tomase el control y por otro odiaba la idea de ser controlado. Es cierto que no le había dado ninguna razón para creer que era como la mayoría de alfas, que no parecía buscarle para tenerlo como su sirviente o su juguete sexual; pero no había llegado hasta allí siendo ingenuo. Podría estar fingiendo para llevárselo a su cama y marcarle. Una vez que le mordiese no habría marcha atrás y él no estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida a alguien porque la dichosa luna lo había elegido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en tener un hijo… Que la luna le librase de tener que pasar por esa fase o acabaría castrando a su compañero. Negó con la cabeza, no quería ni pensar en él como su pareja.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Soonyoung, tan preocupado como horas atrás. No era de cristal y, aunque ganas no le faltaban, no iba a morir por llevar horas de viaje y tener las piernas entumecidas. Quizás solo acabaría arrancándole la cabeza a alguien si no llegaban a su destino pronto, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Si tenía que seguir escuchando chistes, abriría la puerta y saltaría. Las primeras horas de canciones y bromas habían sido una maravilla, después se había convertido en un suplicio que le hacía querer hundir la cabeza entre las almohadas para dejar de escucharle. Otra parte de él, la que más le aterraba, quería que dejase de hablar para divertirse con él entre las sábanas revueltas.

 

— Estoy bien ¿Falta mucho? —Se negó a mirar al dueño de sus fantasías, apoyándose en la ventanilla y observando los árboles, idénticos a todos los que habían estado pasando. Reprimió un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir su mano en el muslo, acariciándole y relajándole. Maldijo a su cuerpo por reaccionar a su tacto y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. «Lobo estúpido, ¿Quieres que nos controlen? Por muy bueno que esté, no voy a dejar que dirijan mi vida» le recriminó a su otra naturaleza, ordenándole que se comportase «No, no aúlles, no podemos caer por un cuerpo de infarto ¿Y si es un imbécil como los demás?». Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco si le estaba hablando con su propio lobo.

 

— No, mira allí —Quitó la mano de su muslo para señalar un cartel que rezaba: «Bienvenidos al lago Yang». Por muy desilusionado que estaba por haber perdido el contacto, algo que no reconocería nunca, saber que pronto se encontraría con su mejor amigo le renovó el animo. Incluso se atrevió a sonreír completamente—. Me gusta cuando sonríes, aunque no sea por mi.

 

Perdiendo un poco de su férreo autocontrol, le miró. Aunque estaba concentrado en la carretera, no se perdió la decepción que emanaba de todo su cuerpo y de su voz. Descruzó los brazos y alargó una de sus manos para apoyarla en su brazo en un intento de reconfortarle, pero una serie de pitidos y gritos le devolvió la cordura que había estado a punto de perder y se retiró antes de llegar a rozarle. Con alegres “nos vemos pronto” y “adiós, gran lobo”, las caravanas que les seguían se alejaron en el cruce en dirección al pueblo donde estarían actuando los próximos días. Los pitidos y los gritos quedaron atrás cuando entraron en el camino que llevaba al lago, llevándose con ellos parte de su alegría. Había disfrutado estar allí, se sentía como una familia y no tener que ocultarse había sido un alivio. Nadie le había mirado por encima del hombro por ser un omega, nadie lo había considerado inferior o un objeto. La única razón que le impedía pedirle a Soonyoung que continuasen con ellos, que formasen parte del circo, era la necesidad que sentía de estar al lado de Wonwoo. Habían crecido juntos, habían aprendido a sobrevivir uno al lado del otro y pensar en no volver a verlo, le oprimía el pecho. Después de haber vivido en una manada que atesoraban las tradiciones que permitían la opresión de su clan y temían a unos dioses anticuados que no velaban por ellos, se veían el uno al otro como una familia.

 

— ¿Vas a actuar con ellos? —Habló tras unos minutos de silencio, mirando de nuevo el paisaje que le rodeaba. Lo que de verdad quería preguntar, resonó en su cabeza como un eco: «¿Volverás al circo o te quedarás conmigo?». Tenía ganas de frotarse la cara con frustración por sus contradictorios pensamientos. La negación de lo que el destino le había dado, le estaba agotando. 

 

— Sí, una última vez —Jihoon se sintió aliviado al oírle, sabiendo que él era la razón de que fuese la última actuación—. Estamos muy cerca y, como mi actuación solo es un día, será fácil. Quiero despedirme a lo grande y… —La sonrisa de Soonyoung se ensanchó y la emoción brilló en sus ojos—. Que tu estés ahí para verlo.

 

«Maldito corazón, deja de latir con tanta fuerza ¿Encima te ruborizas? Dios, no tienes remedio» se regañó a sí mismo, quejándose por su debilidad, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando el simple hecho de que quisiese actuar para él le ponía nervioso? Debería gritarle que siguiese en el circo y lo dejase en paz, pero no lo hizo. Una parte de él odiaba la idea de tener que separarse y evitaba esa conversación, otra veía mal que arriesgase sus sueños y su familia por estar con él. Se sentía culpable por arruinarle y no quería que todo volviese a él en algún momento, no quería que se enfadase por haber conseguido que dejase el circo, no quería que su relación se resintiera. «Espera, alto, Jihoon. No tenéis una relación y no la veis a tener. Dile que se vaya, pídeselo» se ordenó a si mismo, pero se ignoró.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Quiso golpearse contra el «inserte nombre de esa parte de coche» por ser tan idiota. Estaba jugando con fuego y tarde o temprano se iba a quemar. 

 

— Si vienes, lo verás. Desvelar una actuación antes de tiempo, le quitaría la magia —Quitó una mano del volante para acariciar la suya, un gesto inocente que a Jihoon hipnotizó. Una vez más, se dijo que debía alejarse de él, pero permaneció allí, inmóvil, permitiendo el contacto. Su lobo aulló feliz en su interior y tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la confianza que depositaba en Soonyoung. ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo tan fácil mientras el tenía miles de dudas? Sentía que aceptarle era como saltar al vacío sin garantías de sobrevivir a la caída. Necesitaba a Wonwoo con más fuerza que antes, él siempre sabía decirle lo que necesitaba y aliviaba cualquier problema que tuviese. Antes de terminar perdiendo la cordura, quería un buen consejo que le mostrase el camino correcto. 

 

— Pronto estaremos en la casa del lago —Oyó a Soonyoung decirle tan bajo que creyó que se lo estaba susurrando. Sus emociones dispares le estaban pasando factura y comenzaba a quedarse dormido—. No sabía que aquí había una manada ¿Te imaginas que es la de la leyenda?¿La que está dirigida por un omega —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ceder a la insistencia de Morfeo y entrar en un profundo sueño.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, sintió unas manos que lo zarandeaban suavemente y la voz más bonita que había oído, esa con la que llevaba soñando desde que se vieron por primera vez, le susurraba. Sintió un movimiento a su alrededor y el duro asiento bajo él cambio a un cálido cuerpo que lo sostenía. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse en los brazos de Soonyoung y suspiró. Era tan agradable dejarse llevar que por un segundo se planteó ceder al deseo de su lobo y al que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, el miedo volvió a él con la misma fuerza que siempre y empujó con fuerza su pecho para conseguir que le bajasen.

 

— Ya estoy despierto, puedo andar. Suéltame, idiota.

 

— A sus órdenes, capitán —Bromeó Soonyoung antes de dejarlo de pie en el suelo. No había pasado ni un segundo lejos de sus brazos y ya echaba de menos el contacto. «Estoy realmente jodido» gimió en su mente, enfadado por su falta de voluntad—. Wow…Simplemente, wow —Exclamó al ver la gran casa que tenían frente a ellos—. ¿Tu amigo está aquí de verdad? Es enorme —Entusiasmado, miraba todo a su alrededor, desde los árboles que rodeaban la mansión hasta los coches aparcados, pasando por el porche y los grandes ventanales. Negó con la cabeza al verle, parecía un niño abriendo sus regalos el día de Navidad—. Ante esto, mi casa es un chiste.

 

— Vives en una caravana, idiota —Se quejó, maldiciéndose por ser tan mordaz con el pobre chico. Que no quisiese aparearse con él, no significaba que tuviese que ser un dolor en el culo constante con quien le había rescatado. Por mucho que se dijese que tenía que ser amable, era su mecanismo de defensa y no podía evitarlo—. Vamos, ese es el coche de Wonwoo, tiene que estar aquí.

 

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un cachorro llegó hasta ellos perseguido por el más brillante lobo blanco que Jihoon había visto. Al verles, el pequeño se detuvo de golpe, tropezándose con sus patas y soltando un lastimero quejido. El animal que lo acompañaba saltó ante él y les enseñó los dientes, protegiéndole de lo que consideraba una amenaza. ¿Sería su cachorro? A pesar de no tener ningún parecido en esa forma, podría serlo. La naturaleza puede jugar con la genética de formas muy dispares y sorprendentes. Miró a Soonyoung, sin saber que hacer. No era demasiado bueno identificando cuales era lobos de verdad y quien podía convertirse en un hombre. ¿Estaban ante animales o eran hombres lobo como ellos? Su recién descubierta pareja, levantó las manos en alto en señal de paz y descubrió su increíble sonrisa. ¿Estaba mal enfadarse porque se la estaba dedicando a alguien más? Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, no existía una explicación mejor. «Eso, miéntete a ti mismo y di que no te interesa el dios que tienes por compañero» se dijo así mismo y volvió a maldecirse por ser tan contradictorios. Iba a acabar en un manicomio si seguía así.

 

— Tranquilo, no somos una amenaza para ti o el cachorro —Anunció mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura—. Soy Soonyoung y el es Jihoon, estamos buscando a Wonwoo, es un amigo.

 

El lobo volvió a mostrar sus dientes y gruñir en su dirección antes de olfatear el aire a su alrededor. Cuando comprobó que decía la verdad, se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás y acarició al pequeño cachorro con el hocico, instándole a levantarse e irse con él. El omega vio como se marchaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa, aturdido aún por la belleza del lobo blanco.

 

— Dios, era impresionante —Murmuró Soonyoung, tan bajo que a penas fue capaz de captarlo con su mejorado sentido del oído. Su mal humor regresó y tras golpearle el brazo con un bufido, dio grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal—. Eh, pero ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué he hecho? 

 

De ninguna manera iba a reconocer que estaba molesto por la admiración que había oído en su voz al hablar de otro lobo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración y rezó para que su locura pasara pronto, antes de que hiciese algo de lo que después se arrepentiría como aceptar a su compañero y enlazarse de por vida. Una unión entre alfas y omegas era mucho más fuerte que el matrimonio. Si dejaba que le mordiese, no solo correría el riesgo de tener un niño si no encontraba pastillas para evitarlo, sino que no podrían separarse. Para ellos no existía el divorcio, si la luna te entregaba a tu pareja, ya no había vuelta atrás. «Maldita luna, te odio» se quejó una vez más. Estaba comportándose como un chiquillo malcriado, pero ¿Cómo iba a actuar de otra manera si todos los alfas de su alrededor querían controlar su vida y convertirlo en alguien que no era? No era un sumiso, era un luchador. No se doblegaba ante nadie, no respondía ante nadie más que él mismo. ¿Qué pasaba si se emparejaban de por vida y él perdía el control de su vida? «Idiota, nadie te lo ha quitado todavía. Tú has dicho a dónde había que ir y él te está siguiendo obedientemente» habló de nuevo consigo mismo mientras su lobo saltaba feliz de que su voz interior hubiese empezado a querer este enlace. Necesitaba a Wonwoo y cada vez con más urgencia.

 

— Nada —Dijo cortante, antes de levantar la mano para tocar la puerta que se abrió antes de que alcanzase el timbre.

 

— Hola —Saludó un chico sonriente y bien vestido, un niño los miraba con curiosidad tras su espalda—. Soy Minghao, el lobo blanco de antes y esta ricura es Kwanhee. Perdonad por el saludo de antes, pero no solemos tener muchas visitas —Preguntó, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles pasar—. Enano, ¿Por qué no avisas a tu tío Woo de que sus amigos están aquí? —Le pidió al pequeño mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente—. ¿Queréis algo para beber? Mingyu nos dejó un bizcocho que es la hostia ¿Os apetece un poco?

 

Dos jóvenes asomaron la cabeza por una de las puertas laterales de la entrada y los miraron con curiosidad. Sintiéndose observado, retrocedió unos pasos, buscando inconscientemente la seguridad que Soonyoung le ofrecía. Ni si quiera se había percatado de la mano sobre su hombro que le acariciaba con tranquilad, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo y haciéndole suspirar. «¿De verdad quieres huir de él?» se preguntó. Su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas al imaginarse corriendo con él, dejando que sus lobos se reconociesen y jugasen entre ellos. «Nada de compañeros, nada de parejas, nada de destino» se repitió como si de un mantra se tratase antes de volver a la realidad y centrarse en los hombre que tenía frente a él.

 

— ¿Es tu hijo? —Oyó que le preguntó Soonyoung con curiosidad.

 

— Oh, no… o sí, es complicado, quizás algún día —Contestó Minghao vagamente—. Los cotillas de allí son Chan y Seungkwan —Les presentó para desviar la atención de si mismo y dejar de centrarse, en lo que Jihoon pensó que era una tema incómodo—. Chicos, estos son Soonyoung y Jihoon, el amigo que Wonwoo anunció que vendría.

 

— No sé que será de ti, no está Jeonghan, nuestro líder. Tenía un trabajo que realizar fuera de aquí y se ha llevado al segundo al mando, así que solo puedo decirte que disfrutes de tu estancia —Anunció el que parecía mayor de los dos mirando a su compañero y encogiéndose de hombros—. A ti, por el contrario, bienvenido a la manada del Lago Yang, el mejor hogar que un omega pueda desear. Libre de alfas salvo por Wonwoo y Jun.

 

— En realidad, salvo Jun. Wonwoo todavía no es de la manada oficialmente ¿Sabes? —Le recordó el más pequeño de los dos antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. ¿Habría algo que no podían saber o era solo para evitar que empezar a cotillear? 

 

— Oh, por favor, no te fijes en los detalles —Se quejó Seungkwan, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mingyu es su compañero y Wonwoo se acabará quedando. Jeonghan lo aceptará sin problemas por toda la ayuda que nos ha dado. Aunque sería espectacular que hiciese el juramente como Jun. Nunca pensé que un alfa se arrodillaría ante un omega.

 

Comenzó a parlotear, dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y consiguiendo que quisiese regresar a la caravana. Cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Jun, Soonyoung se tensaba a su lado y la mano en su hombro dejaba de moverse. Su instinto le exigía que se girase y viese que estaba mal con su compañero, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, los pasos en la escalera se hicieron más fuertes hasta que la figura de Wonwoo se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos solían permanecer lejos, respetando el espacio personal del otro, pero ¿Cómo no iba a responder si llevaba días sin verle y había estado pensando en él constantemente? Lo echaba de menos, tanto por los consejos que podía darle, como porque no era capaz de vivir sin su mejor amigo. Se separó de golpe al oír un gruñido a su espalda y se volvió hacia Soonyoung con la mirada cargada de molestia. 

 

— SOONYOUNG —Le gritó, al ver que había dejado salir sus garras.

 

— Perdón —Dijo su alfa tratando de controlar su respiración y dándose la vuelta para tranquilizarse del todo—. Es el instinto, no lo he podido controlar lo suficiente como para no gruñir. A mi lobo no le gusta verte con otros, solo tengo que acostumbrarme a que es tu amigo y se pasará —Una vez que estuvo más calmado, enfrentó a Wonwoo con una de sus grandes sonrisas y le tendió la mano—. Kwon Soonyoung, bailarín, trapecista y el compañero de Jihoon. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

 

Tenía que reconocer su esfuerzo por controlarse. De haber sido cualquier otro de los alfas de su manada, su amigo habría acabado con la garganta desgarrada y él habría sido castigado para demostrarle a los demás que nadie tocaba lo que le “pertenecía”. Puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de la vida que llevaba su clan y se alegró de haber dejado de formar parte de él. Viendo a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida darse la mano, supo que podía darle una oportunidad al hombre que había estado a su lado durante los últimos días, dándole su espacio y respetando sus deseos. No le había forzado a emparejarse y seguro que estaba pasándolo mal por su rechazo, su lobo tendría que estar volviéndose tan loco como el suyo. Había visto a su compañero abrazar a otro alfa sin haberse enlazado aún, sin que estuviese luciendo su marca en el hombro y todo él oliese a su pareja; pero, había permanecido en su sitio, tratando de controlarse para darle su tiempo.

 

— Jeon Wonwoo —Le correspondió con su semblante serio, tan indescifrable como siempre. No podía saber si se alegraba de que hubiese encontrado a su compañero o quería degollar a Soonyoung—. Hazle daño a Jihoon y conocerme no será un placer —Amenazó, antes de dar dos pasos hacía atrás y mirarme—. ¿Te ha tratado bien?¿Te ha hecho daño? Si no quieres hablar con él delante, me aseguraré de echarle de aquí.

 

— Tranquilo, Wonu, me sacó de ese emparejamiento no deseado a tiempo y ha estado respetándome. Ni si quiera me ha marcado.

 

— ¿No le has marcado? —Le miró con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

 

— Porque él no quería y quiero que acepte estar conmigo porque lo desea, no porque la luna lo dice —La seguridad en la voz de Soonyoung le impresionó y el respeto hacia él creció en el corazón de Jihoon—. No soy un alfa convencional y voy a demostrarlo. Cuando lo marque, será porque él confía en mi y quiera estar conmigo para toda la vida. ¿Qué tal si os invito a unas pizzas para celebrar vuestro reencuentro, nos conocemos todos un poco y pasado mañana venís a verme gratis al circo?¿Qué me dices, cachorro, te apetece ver un poco de espectáculo y magia?

 

Los gritos de emoción resonaron por todo el vestíbulo. Su compañero había sido capaz de atraer la atención de todos y ganárselos con comida y diversión gratis. El pequeño Kwanhee no se despegó de su lado, preguntando sobre como era vivir en un circo y queriendo todos los detalles sobre lo que allí había. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón, con los brazos cruzados, observaba como todos prestaban atención a sus historias sobre como un pobre lobo malherido fue rescatado por una familia circense y como poco a poco acabó trabajando con ellos. Les habló de lo que era levantarse por las mañanas con el bullicio de su familia preparándose para el primer pase y las fiestas nocturnas contando historias alrededor de una hoguera la primera y la última noche en el destino en el que estuviesen en ese momento. Chan parecía maravillado con ser capaz de conocer a alguien con tanta pasión por el baile como él y Minghao. Seungkwan estaba cautivado por la cantidad de leyendas que había aprendido de Nana durante su estancia con ellos y el lobo blanco estaba encantado de la idea de viajar por todas partes del mundo y de poder sacar fotos impresionantes allá dónde fuese.

 

— ¿Jihoon mirando alguien con adoración? —Oyó que susurraba Wonwoo a su lado—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el pequeño demonio que tengo por amigo? —La risa de su amigo le hizo bufar. Ya se había convertido en el blanco de las bromas, aunque pronto.

 

— ¿Crees que está bien si le acepto? —Preguntó, su enfado convirtiéndose en miedo al pensar en que la eternidad era mucho tiempo para estar con una persona—. ¿Crees que es un error?

 

— Enano, el destino no sería tan cruel de darte alguien horrible. Nació para encontrarse contigo, al igual que tu lo hiciste para conocerle. Os complementáis. Además, piénsalo por el otro lado ¿Tan desagradable sería dejar de estar solo y estar con él? Parece un buen hombre y acaba de ganarse a los chicos del lago Yang ¿Sabes cuanto tardé en conseguir su confianza y eso que ayudé en sus…? —Se cayó de golpe, antes de negar con la cabeza y dedicarle una suave sonrisa—. Ve a por él, ¿Qué puede ser lo peor? Tengo un coche y si me lo dices, huiremos de él sin problemas.

 

Rio ante la sugerencia, sintiéndose en paz por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Él necesitaba a alguien que no quisiese controlarle y la luna no sería tan cruel como para haberle emparejado con uno de los alfas que oprimen a los omegas hasta dejarlos a la altura de objetos, como si su vida fuese insignificante. Pensó en el cuidado que había tenido con él, como había estado orgullo de presentarle a su familia y la forma tan cariñosa que tenía al estar alrededor de los niños. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Nana y tomó una decisión. No se alejaría de Soonyoung por miedo, no viviría arrepentido el tiempo que le quedara en este mundo. Los hombres lobos morían sin haber conocido a sus compañeros y él, que lo tenía a su lado, no iba a dejarle escapar. Decidido a dejarle entrar, aunque sin ir tan rápido como para dejar que le marcase, sonrió a Wonwoo y fue directo al hombre que la luna había decidido que era perfecto para él. No llegó a alcanzarle para sentarse en su regazo y poder deleitarse con su olor, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

 

— Ya hemos vuelto —Gritaron dos voces a la vez.

 

Cuando dos hombres aparecieron en la entrada, uno de ellos sosteniendo en brazos a otro que dormía y Kwanhee corrió a su encuentro antes de saltar a los brazos del que supuso que era su padre, el caos se desató. Wonwoo gruñó en dirección al hombre dormido, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarse. Minghao y Seungkwan se colocaron frente a él para evitarle la vista mientras la calma volvía a él. El omega, el más alto que nunca había visto, se apresuró a dejar al joven demacrado en el sofá y retrocedió varios pasos, ayudando a rebajar un poco la tensión que se había formado a su alrededor. El padre de la criatura, preocupado por el enfado de otro alfa, escondió a su hijo tras él y mostró los colmillos que habían descendido amenazantes. Pensó que acabarían en una pelea, hasta que Soonyoung se levantó de donde estaba y miró hacia él con la boca abierta. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad y su expresión de enfado cambió a una de sorpresa. Un segundo después, ambos se fundían en un gran abrazo mientras el desconocido susurraba: «¿Eres real?¿De verdad estás aquí?». Mirando hacia su amigo, buscando alguna pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, observó como se acercaba despacio hacia el otro chico y le dedicaba una de las sonrisas más amplias que nunca le había visto mostrar, ni si quiera a él. Cuando extendió los brazos y acarició sus mejillas, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba viendo el reencuentro de Wonwoo con su pareja, aquel por el que había dejado todo atrás.

 

— Para los perdidos ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Chan, poniendo voz a sus dudas y mirándoles a todos como si se hubiesen vuelto loco.

 

** POV. JUN **

 

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando la perdida de su mejor amigo, de aquel a quien consideraba su hermano? No sabía con certeza si había muerto, pero nadie había sido capaz de sobrevivir a los castigos de la manada. Aunque había pretendido que seguía vivo y que por fin había conseguido su ansiada libertad, sin noticias suyas y sin formas de buscarlo, en el fondo de su corazón, había aceptado su pérdida. Ahora lo tenía ante él, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con ese aire de burla que tanto le caracterizaba, y abriendo los brazos para abrazarle con fuerza, como siempre lo había hecho, como si nunca se hubiesen separado, como si siguiesen siendo los mismos años. Dino volvió a preguntar, pero no se molestó en explicarle lo que ocurría, estaba demasiado concentrado en Soonyoung, analizando cada cambio, comprobando lo que permanecía igual. Aunque su rostro había perdido la inmadurez de la juventud y ahora se pavoneaba como el adulto que era, seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo que gritaba “bailarín”, la misma sonrisa que presagiaba problemas y el mismo entusiasmo que tanto le incordiaba.

 

— Lamento interrumpir vuestro momento emotivo —Soltó un hombre bajito que no había visto hasta el momento, demasiado perdido en la protección de su hijo y el reencuentro con su amigo—. Pero Soonyoung ¿No crees que deberías explicar que pasa? Al menos a tu compañero, si quieres seguir teniendo uno —Bufó, de mala gana.

 

Su amigo se separó al instante y observó al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, tanto que se preguntó como sus mejillas no se resentían por el esfuerzo, y se acercó hasta estar tan cerca del enano gruñón que sus pies rozaban. Un “¿Qué?” fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que Soonyoung lo besase sin preocuparse que los demás estuviesen a su alrededor, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo con tanta emoción que temblaba. El hombre se resistió durante un segundo antes de suspirar contra sus labios y corresponder al beso, apretándose aún más contra el cuerpo del que parecía ser su compañero. Cuando se separaron, respirando con dificultad, Seungkwan y Dino comenzaron a aplaudir como si hubiesen visto el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas. Minghao lo observaba todo apartado, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y supo que él era el culpable. Deseó poder tener la fuerza de Soonyoung, arrastrarse hasta su compañero y conseguir que en el rostro de su omega se dibujase la misma mirada satisfecha. Reprimió el impulso, dándole el espacio que se merecía y buscó el contacto de su hijo para tranquilizarse a si mismo. Habían acordado tomárselo con calma y dudaba que un poco sutil “quiero comerte la boca hasta que te quedes sin aliento” entrase dentro de esa idea. Por no hablar de que necesitaba tener una conversación con su hijo, explicarle lo que ocurría y ver si aceptaba a su compañero. No movería ni un dedo hasta que Kwanhee lo permitiese.

 

— ¿P-por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó el omega con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Toda la rebeldía que había en él, se desvaneció con un simple beso. Era el efecto de los labios de Soonyoung, te hacían perder el sentido y te transportaba a un mundo nuevo, lejos de la realidad y los problemas. 

 

— Has dicho que soy tu compañero —Explicó su amigo haciéndoles sonreír a todos por su contagiosa alegría—. Es la primera vez que lo reconoces y dios, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

 

— Y-yo… —El omega abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y trató de explicarse. Sin embargo, el alfa fue más rápido y volvió a besarle con el mismo entusiasmo que la primera vez—. No hagas eso —Golpeó su hombro con suavidad y bajó la cabeza aún más avergonzado—. No puedo pensar cuando lo haces.

 

Soonyoung rozó sus labios con suavidad una última vez y se separó para colocarse al lado de Jun. La mano sobre su hombro le reconfortó, demostrándole que todo era real. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba vivo y a su lado una vez más. Había encontrado a su compañero, tenía el hijo que todo padre desearía y había acabado en una manada que le había acogido sin preguntas, sin preocuparse por no ser lo demasiado bueno para ser un alfa o prejuicios. Acarició el pelo de Kwanhee distraídamente mientras se preparaba para dar las explicaciones que todos esperaban, ansiosos y curiosos. Con un rápido vistazo, comprobó que Seungcheol seguía dormido, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría y dándoles vía libre para hablar con naturalidad, sin esconderse. 

 

— ¿Qué queréis saber primero? —Preguntó, consciente de que habían ocurrido muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

 

— ¿Por qué no empezamos por el humano en nuestro sofá? —Preguntó Dino, señalando con el dedo al ex-agente.

 

Empezó hablándoles de como lo había conocido y cuanto había hecho por él desde entonces. Luego pasó a la parte en la que Mingyu y él lo encontraron en su antiguo piso, borracho y maltrecho, incapaz de moverse por si mismo y con una depresión que le preocupaba. Les explicó que se había quedado sin casa y que ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo solo mientras buscaba dónde vivir, no se fiaban de lo que podía hacer en ese estado. Necesitaba ayuda y no vio mejor forma de conseguirla que trayéndolo hasta la mansión en el lago Yang. Zanjado el tema, Soonyoung les habló de como su manada lo habían expulsado por intentar proteger su hermana del alfa de su manada, dejándole al borde de la muerte y completamente solo. De no haber sido por los miembros del circo que lo encontraron, no habría sido capaz de escapar antes de que empezase el nuevo día y la partida de caza hubiese terminado lo que empezaron con él. Jun y él contaron anécdotas de su infancia, sus escapadas para bailar y como eran tachados por no ser “alfas de verdad”. Cuando Wonwoo preguntó como había encontrado a Jihoon, su buen amigo les contó que había escuchado los rumores de un apareamiento forzado de un omega con el alfa de su manada y que él tuvo la necesidad de salvarle. Él no pudo hacer nada por su hermana, pero lo haría por ese omega que resultó ser su compañero. Por su parte, Mingyu le dijo a Jun que Wonwoo era su pareja, la misma que lo rescató de su manada por ser expulsado al descubrirse que él no era un alfa y que había desaparecido para cuando despertó. 

 

— ¿Te han cuidado bien Kwanhee? —Preguntó Jun cuando la conversación terminó, preocupado por lo que su hijo hubiese podido pasar en su ausencia—. Te he echado mucho de menos, cachorro.

 

— Me llevaron a bailar con ellos, Seungkwan me llevó de compras, Dino me dio todo el helado que quise y Minghao me leyó cuentos por la noche. Son geniales —Le dijo con entusiasmo, estirando los brazos para que le levantara en alto y poder darle un beso en la mejilla—. Yo también te eché de menos, papá —Saltó de sus brazos para correr a los de Minghao que le sonrió con dulzura, rozando la nariz del cachorro con la suya en un gesto tan tierno que el corazón de Jun palpitó con fuerza. ¿Podrían ser una familia?¿Querría su omega criar a Kwanhee con él?— Papá, ¿Puede ser Minghao mi otro papá? Quiero que sea mi papá —Dijo con timidez antes de esconderse de las miradas sorprendidas en el cuello de Minghao. 

 

Las conversaciones cesaron y el silencio se volvió incomodo. Alfas y omegas observaban de Jun a Minghao esperando una reacción. La repentina pregunta del cachorro había sorprendido a todos, dejándoles sin palabras. El timbre de la puerta sonó y todos suspiraron aliviados por encontrar una vía de escape. Salieron de golpe, dejándoles solos. ¿Qué iba a decir?¿Cómo iba a salir de esta situación? Kwanhee no era el único que quería que lo fuera, él también deseaba ser una familia, mantener a su lado a las dos personas que el destino le había regalado: su hijo y su compañero. ¿Qué pasaría si Minghao decía que no quería?¿Y si metía la pata hasta el punto de que el enlace se rompía por completo? No podía permitir dañarlos. El aire de la habitación se volvía cada vez más pesado y le costaba respirar, la presión en su pecho crecía y la ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

 

— Me gustaría serlo, cielo —Le susurró a su cachorro ampliando su sonrisa y abrazándolo con más fuerza. Su voz temblaba y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas—. Pero eso depende de tu padre, es él quien debe decir si puedo estar en tu vida de esa forma o no.

 

— Minghao… —Cerró los ojos un segundo para conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba. « Mío » gruñía su lobo « Mi pareja. Nuestra pareja »—. Si el quiere y tu quieres, puede ser tu otro padre, enano. 

 

— Pero… ¿Y si nuestro enlace no funciona?¿Y si esta oportunidad no nos lleva a ninguna parte y no hay ningún reclamo? —Preguntó su omega con miedo, susurrando tan bajo que no sabía si  estaba hablando consigo mismo o con él—. Ya me he encariñado con él, quiero que sea mi hijo y cuando el vinculo exista… No podrá sobrevivir a un enlace fallido y un hijo perdido.

 

— No tendrás que hacerlo, si no… —Suspiró, no quería decir las palabras. Le dolía la simple posibilidad de que su recién descubierto emparejamiento fracasara. Aún no había podido tenerlo en sus brazos como merecía y el simple hecho de pensar en perderlo, se sentía como un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón—. funciona. Seguirá siendo tu hijo. Estemos o no juntos, si él te ve como su padre y tu como su hijo, seguirá así. No me interpondré en esto, biología o no, genética o no, el lazo estará ahí.

 

Se acercó a Minghao, acercándolo a él colocando sus brazos en la cintura y atrapando a Kwanhee en medio. Besó la coronilla de su pequeño cachorro, su dulce y querido hijo, sintiéndose orgulloso de él, viendo un futuro a su lado más allá de lo que el había pensado en un principio. Incluso sin llevar acabo la ceremonia de apareamiento, sin su marca adornando el cuello de su compañero, ya sentía una profunda conexión y la sensación de que estaban comenzando una familia juntos solo hizo que su corazón se llenase de afecto. Rozó los labios de su omega con dulzura, sintiendo por primera vez que la ira no le dominaba y que su lobo no aparecería en cualquier momento.

 

— Me duele todo — Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándoles. Jun se separó en seguida y Minghao dejó al cachorro en el suelo mientras miraban al policía que se incorporaba en el sofá—. Oh… Buenas noches —Saludó al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Su mirada iba de Minghao a la habitación y vuelta a empezar, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba y qué relación tenía el chico con Jun.

 

— Has dormido mucho, Hola —Rió Kwanhee antes de empezar a correr hacia Seungcheol. Jun trató de impedirlo, su amigo estaba inestable y dolorido, no quería que el cachorro lo molestara.

 

— Está bien, Jun. Ven aquí, pequeño, ven con tu tío —Con una sonrisa, la primera desde que lo había encontrado perdido en la bebida, abrazó a su hijo con cariño—. ¿Te ha cuidado bien este inútil?

 

— Sí, papá ha sido muy bueno y mientras estaba fuera papi Minghao me enseñó bailar.

 

El ex-policía miró a Jun enarcando una ceja y articulando con sus labios: « Quiero una explicación detallada ». Minghao se tensó a su lado, observando a Seungcheol con sorpresa y sus labios apretados por contener sus emociones. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Qué le ocurría a su omega? Tomo una de sus manos y acariciándola con el pulgar, le preguntó en silencio que le pasaba. La respuesta llegó en un susurro: « ¿Por qué quiero descubrir mi cuello si no es un lobo, Jun?¿Qué pasa?». No tenía una solución para su pregunta. Mingyu, él y ahora Minghao… ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban como si se tratase de uno de ellos, un alfa poderoso y que parecía ser el líder natural de su manada, aquel que el destino había creado para dirigirles?


	11. Capítulo 9. Pasen y vean

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

 

_« — Hyung, hyung, vamos a nadar, corre —Le gritó un niño con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios antes de correr hacia el bosque y dejarlo atrás._

 

_Antes de alcanzar la linde, un enorme lobo se abalanzo sobre el pequeño que chilló con cada mordisco que recibió. Trató de alcanzarle, de avanzar hacia él, pero no podía moverse, sus pies se habían quedado atrapados en la tierra. Se quedó mirando impotente como el lobo devoraba al niño, escuchando cada uno de sus gritos y como lo llamaba una y otra vez, pidiéndole una ayuda que no podía darle. »_

 

— SEEEOKMINN, NOOO.

 

Su propio grito lo despertó. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que pensó que se sobrecargaría. El pijama que le habían prestado se pegaba a su piel empapada de sudor y el aire llegaba a sus pulmones con dificultad. Sentía la boca pastosa y el dolor martilleaba su cabeza como si no hubiese dormido nada. Cerró los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos y apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de corazón. Trató de relajarse, de recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón y alejar la presión que crecía en su pecho a causa de la ansiedad. « Solo ha sido una pesadilla » se dijo a sí mismo « Solo era una pesadilla ». No recordaba nada de su sueño, solo quedaba la sensación de impotencia y un profundo dolor que no sabía como apaciguar. Por un segundo deseó volver a beber, embotar cada uno de sus sentidos gracias al alcohol y olvidarse de todo, de su fracaso, de su migraña, de ese nuevo sentimiento que crecía en su pecho pero al que no lograba poner nombre. Incluso consiguió levantarse del sofá con las piernas temblorosas y arrastrarse hacia la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa con la que pudiese emborracharse. No le importaba Jun o Mingyu, le daba igual la imagen que pudiese darle al pequeño Kwanhee. Su deseo de alejarse de todo, era aún más fuerte. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Seungkwan que miraba la copa de vino medio vacía ante él. La expresión de profunda tristeza que adornaba su rostro y la forma en la que apretaba sus manos alrededor del anillo que tenía atado alrededor del cuello, le hicieron frenar en seco, indeciso. No sabía si acercarse a él para consolarse o si marcharse para no entorpecer un momento que parecía tan íntimo. Solo llevaba un día con los chicos del Lago Yang, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, sentía un extraño vínculo que lo unía. Tenía la necesidad de proteger a todos y cada uno de ellos, marcharse de la cocina como si no hubiese visto su dolor no era una opción.

 

— Seungkwan, ¿Estás bien?

 

— Seungcheol… Yo… Lo siento —Bajó la mirada hacia la mano que mantenía en el regazo y se mordió el labio, las lágrimas contenidas brillando en sus ojos—. No quería despertarte.

 

— Tranquilo, no fuiste tú. Tuve una pesadilla —Retiró el taburete que había a su lado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te importa si me quedo? No creo que sea una buena noche para ninguno y es mejor no estar solo.

 

Seungkwan se limitó a asentir, quitando la mano del anillo y cogiendo la copa para dar un pequeño sorbo. No quería inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás sin permiso, así que se llenó un vaso con leche y se sentó a su lado. Bebieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos: él tratando de recordar de que trataba la pesadilla y el chico dándole vueltas a lo que le afligía. Sentía la tentación de dejarse llevar, pero por primera vez, tenía un buen motivo para permanecer sobrio. Debía ayudarle, debía calmar su pena, debía aliviar un poco del peso que parecía tener sobre sus hombros. 

 

— Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Jae —Empezó a hablar Seungkwan, rompiendo el silencio—. Era mi co… marido, el amor de mi vida —De todo lo que podría decirle, nunca imaginó que sería algo así. Se veía tan joven que pensar que había quedado viudo tan rápido, hacía que su corazón se encogiese—. Estaba de viaje, iba a volver de madrugada y yo esperaba despierto —Miró el reloj y suspiró, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, silenciosas. No había podido contenerlas más—. A las cinco de la mañana, sentí como si me estuviesen arrancando el corazón, dolía tanto… —Hizo una pausa para poder terminarse el contenido de su vaso y encontrar el valor para continuar con la conversación—. Tenía la esperanza de que solo fuese un malentendido, que estuviese sintiéndome mal por cualquier cosa y no fuese más que una tonta corazonada; pero la policía llamó a mi puerta una hora después.

 

Seungcheol no pudo contenerse más, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas empaparon su hombro y sus manos apretaran la tela de su camiseta por la espalda. « Familia. Te necesita. Nos necesita » dijo una voz en su cabeza que no reconoció, casi en un gruñido. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco, debía dejar de beber y encauzar su vida antes de acabar hablando solo. Sin embargo, algo en lo profundo de su ser, tan oculto que nunca antes había sentido, le dijo que esa voz tenía razón. Él protegía lo suyo y aquel chico era parte de su familia, nunca dejaría que sufriera solo. La certeza de que era parte de un todo, de una unión más profunda que la de cualquier familia normal, lo llenó, reconfortándole. No estaba salo, ya no, estaba en el lugar en el que por fin encajaría.

 

— Shhh… —Susurró contra el pelo de Seungkwan, besando su coronilla y pasando sus manos por su espalda—. Todo estará bien, no estas solo, estamos contigo. Todos. Iremos esta noche al circo y nos divertiremos, no te dejaré solo hoy y mañana, podrás hacer lo que hagas en su aniversario; pero recuerda, estamos contigo. 

 

— Gracias, gracias —Repitió una y otra vez, su voz amortiguada contra su hombro—. ¿Por qué se siente tan correcto dejarme consolar por ti?

 

— ¿Porque soy atractivo?

 

— Seungcheol —Se quejó entre risas, retirándose y golpeando su hombro—. Eres tonto.

 

— Pero te has reído ¿No? Algo habré hecho bien. 

 

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que el ex-sheriff no dejó de acariciar su espalda y el omega no soltó su agarre. Se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Acababan de compartir un momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. 

 

— Seungcheol… —Contestó con un simple “¿Sí?”, dándole vueltas a las extrañas sensaciones que tenía y a esa voz que parecía querer gritarle, que deseaba no ser ignorada. Algo dentro de él se removía, inquieto, queriendo escapar de la pequeña prisión en la que estaba encerrado, pero no lograba ponerle un nombre a su agitación—. Si fueses un lobo, estoy seguro que serías el más fuerte y grande que nadie haya conocido.

 

_« Serás el lobo más fuerte y grande que ha conocido nuestra especie y yo estaré orgulloso de ser tu hermano pequeño »_

 

Gritó, apartándose de Seungkwan como si su tacto quemase. Sus manos se apretaron contra su cabeza, tratando de aliviar el dolor insoportable que sentía. Sus piernas no fueron capaces de mantener su peso y se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas con un fuerte golpe. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, incapaz de saber si era por el dolor que amenazaba con destruirle o por la sensación de pérdida que le alcanzó, como si le faltase alguien en su vida al que no volvería a ver. Sintió, manos a su alrededor, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo cediese a la gravedad y se golpease contra el suelo sin remedio. Convulsionó, incapaz de identificar quien pedía ayuda a gritos. Miles de descargas de dolor recorriéndole, consiguiendo que desease estar muerto. 

 

— Seokmin… —Murmuró, antes de perderse por completo y ceder a la oscuridad.

 

***

 

Seungcheol abrió los ojos lentamente, captando las voces que le rodeaban y tratando de averiguar quien estaba con él. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haber estado hablando con Seungkwan, pero el tema de la conversación estaba borroso. Una vez más, el sofá en el que dormía había sido sustituido por un suave colchón. ¿Qué había ocurrido?¿Cómo había acabado allí si estaba en el salón?¿Por qué estaban todos hablando en voz baja como si no quisieran que los escuchase? Sentía que necesitaba recordar algo con desesperación, pero su mente era un completo caos. Era como si corriese por un túnel persiguiendo la luz que indica la salida, pero sin lograr alcanzarla. Estaba agotado a pesar de haber dormido durante horas, sus músculos estaban tan tensos que pensaba que se romperían en cualquier momento y sentía la boca reseca. 

 

— No sé qué lo ha provocado, pero sus constantes están estables ahora —Oyó que decía Seungkwan.

 

— ¿Eso es buena señal? —Preguntó Jun con la voz cargada de preocupación—. Nunca antes había tenido un ataque, esto no es normal.

 

— ¿Puede tener algo que ver con el hecho de que nuestros lobos reaccionen ante él? —Preguntó Soonyoung, desconcertándole. ¿Por qué estaban pendientes de sus constantes?¿De qué lobos hablaban? Cerró los ojos aparentando dormir, curioso por saber de qué estaban hablando. Tenía la sensación de que si permanecía en silencio el tiempo suficiente, podría descubrir algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre y su intuición, no solía fallarle. Llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en la policía como para ignorar sus sensaciones—. Vamos, no me miréis así, estoy seguro de que no soy el único. Mi lobo quiere que me arrodille y haga el juramento, tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Solo tenemos un alfa…

 

_« No quiero que te conviertas en un alfa malo como papá ¿Me prometes que seguirás siendo bueno cuando llegue tu cambio? »_

 

El dolor de cabeza volvió a él, dejándole sin aliento y notando como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Dejó de escuchar la conversación, sintiendo como si alguien taladrase una y otra vez su cerebro, jugando con sus recuerdos, mezclándolos y volviéndolo todo confuso. Para cuando Seungcheol volvió a abrir los ojos, solo Seungkwan seguía en la habitación. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando paso a la noche. « El circo » consiguió recordar en el caos de su mente « Ya mismo es la hora, le prometí al pequeño que iría ». Se incorporó despacio, pero eso no impidió que Seungkwan se despertara sobresaltado, observándole con la mirada cargada de preocupación. Creyó escuchar un “no deberías moverte, has tenido un día duro”, pero lo ignoró con un leve movimiento de la mano y se levantó, directo al baño. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le costaba dar más de dos pasos, pero era incapaz de seguir en la cama. Había dormido mucho y, aunque hace poco era lo único que deseaba, algo había cambiado en lo más profundo de su alma. Necesitaba moverse, vivir, avanzar y el primer paso era darse una ducha que despejase el entumecimiento en el que se habían sumido sus músculos. Después, iría con los demás al circo yse divertiría, como si se tratase de una familia que disfrutase junto. « Lo son, son tu familia » oyó una voz en su mente, tan débil que era difícil de percibir « Son nuestra familia ».

 

***

 

— Papá, papá, mira, hay algodones de azúcar —Gritaba Kwanhee entusiasmado mientras caminaban por los puestos de comida, rumbo a la carpa dónde tendría lugar el último espectáculo de Soonyoung—. Por favor, por favor, quiero uno. 

 

— Ven, el tío Chan y yo vamos a consentirte —Dijo Seungkwan, levantando al pequeño en su espalda y llevándoselo directo a las casetas. Seungcheol sonrió, sabiendo que llevarse al niño era una simple excusa para poder comprar tantos dulces como quisiesen.

 

Minghao y Jun observaron a su hijo, incapaces de perderlo de vista. Caminaban cogidos de la mano como cualquier otra pareja lo haría. Se sentía feliz al saber que su amigo había encontrado a un hombre con el que sentirse completo, con el que formar una familia. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo y, a pesar de todo lo que creía, de las historias que él no sabía, se merecía conseguir la felicidad. Woozi y Wonwoo permanecían apartados, el primero saludando a niños y adultos que acudían felices por verlo de nuevo y el segundo, lanzando miradas furtivas a Mingyu, temiendo acercarse. Mingyu y él evitaban quedarse solos desde la primera noche, demasiado tímidos como para dar un paso más. El antiguo sheriff tenía la impresión de que cuando se marcharon a dar un paseo tras la cena, ocurrió algo que volvió incómodo su reencuentro.

 

— ¿Qué crees que veremos? — Preguntó el joven, mirando a su alrededor como un cachorro que salía por primera vez a la calle, como un recién nacido que veía el mundo por primera vez—. ¿Harán magia? Nunca he estado en un circo.

 

— Seguro que habrá y trapecista. Te encantará. 

 

Continuaron hasta la carpa, sentándose en los asientos que Soonyoung les había reservado. La primera parte del espectáculo paso entre risas, aplausos y amplias sonrisas. Comieron todo lo que habían traído y gritaron hasta quedarse sin voz. Mingyu y Kwanhee estaban entusiasmados con todo, desde los payasos hasta las luces que lo iluminaban todo. Estaba disfrutando, se sentía tranquilo, en paz. El dolor había desapareciendo, quedando como una ligera migraña y los sentimientos que le habían atormentado hasta entonces, quedaron relegados a un segundo plano. Cuando las luces se atenuaron y los focos iluminaron el centro de la pista, todo el mundo quedó en silencio, expectantes. El lobo más grande que había visto caminó hasta la luz, consiguiendo exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración del público. Jihoon parecía el más impresionado de sus recién descubiertos amigos, sentado en el borde de la silla y abriendo la boca inconscientemente. Una mujer vestida con un traje de domadora lleno de brillos y una sonrisa digna de un felino apareció a su lado, empujando una serie de aros de fuego. Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento cuando el lobo salto impecable a la orden de la mujer, cruzando los aros hasta caer en el suelo con una elegancia impropia de un animal salvaje. Una cortina cayó sobre él, ocultándolo al público y tras un chasqueo de dedos por parte de la domadora, fue retirada para mostrar a un Soonyoung ataviado con un traje digno de cualquier gimnasta, negro, con filigranas de colores desde una de las piernas hasta la cintura, como llamas que ascendían por su cuerpo. Un simple vistazo a Jihoon y supo que acababa de ser cautivado por completo, pendiente de cualquier movimiento por sencillo que fuese, respirando despacio, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Las primeras notas de Naval* fueron sonando, acompañando al chico en su baile. Se movía con fluidez y elegancia, como el más profesional de los bailarines de ballet. Transmitía tanto con cada paso que Seungcheol tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Cuando la actuación acabó el público entero aplaudió, manteniéndolo durante mucho tiempo, agradeciendo sin palabras el espectáculo que acababan de ver. Jihoon se había quedado sin aliento, Jun observaba el saludo final con orgullo, Seungcheol trataba de contener la emoción y el resto había quedado tan impactado que no sabían como reaccionar. 

 

— Impresionante —Logró murmurar Minghao.

 

— Le necesitamos, Hyung, tiene que estar en nuestra academia —Le contestó Chan, embobado.

 

El director del circo salió al escenario junto con el resto, saludando a su público con brillantes sonrisas y recogiendo cualquier flor o peluche que lanzaban en agradecimiento. Era el último espectáculo de la noche, el último de Soonyoung, era un día especial y se notaba en cada movimiento, en cada abrazo, en cada palabra dirigida al público o entre ellos. La fiesta privada que siguió también era una clara prueba de que se estaban despidiendo de un importante miembro de la familia y él se sentía un invitado no deseado, era como estar presente en un momento íntimo. Los niños jugaban alrededor del chico o perseguían a Jihoon que reía mientras fingía que lo atrapaban, Mingyu hablaba animadamente con algunas mujeres que lo abordaron para preguntar si era un modelo, Jun y Minghao se habían reunido con otros padres que hablaban de sus hijos, Wonwoo permanecía en silencio y los dos restantes habían desaparecido en algún lugar, perdidos entre la comida y los miembros del circo. Incapaz de hacer nada, sintiéndose inseguro, había acabado apoyado en una de las caravanas, observándolo todo. 

 

— Es una noche agradable ¿Verdad? —Preguntó una mujer mayor, saliendo por la puerta—. Soy Nana, ¿Eres amigo de nuestro querido lobo?

 

— Lo soy o algo así, no nos conocemos mucho aún —Contestó, sin saber como escapar de una conversación que no deseaba.

 

— Tienes una pena profunda en tu interior, mi niño —Dijo de pronto, tomando sus manos sin que Seungcheol pudiese escapar y mirándole como si pudiese leer en el interior de su alma—. Necesitas romper las cadenas antes de que lo pierdas todo, es cuestión de tiempo que tu lobo deje de suspirar por la luna y muera. No permitas que tu animal muera, porque nadie puede vivir una vida incompleta. 

 

— No sé de que lobo me está hablando —Cortó de golpe, separándose con brusquedad y retrocediendo asustado—. Está loca y yo me voy. 

 

Seungcheol comenzó a caminar hacia cualquiera, listo para anunciar que esperaría en el coche e ignorar que había tenido lugar aquella conversación extraña. La simple mención de su presunto lobo le habían devuelto las fuertes migrañas, no tenía tiempo para la locura de una bruja de circo. Antes de perderse de vista, oyó a Nana gritarle: « Te necesitas, lobo perdido, todos ellos te necesitan ».

 

***

 

Volvieron a la gran mansión dos horas mas tarde, eufóricos, riendo de cualquier anécdota, adorando al bailarín por su espectáculo una y otra vez. Deseaba compartir su emoción, quería quedarse con ellos, hablando y gritando, pero necesitaba otra ducha, descansar hasta que las palabras de esa anciana desaparecieran de su mente y dejar de sentirse perdido. Era como si faltase algo, como si necesitase algo que no lograba recordar, como si hubiese perdido algo que no sabía como recuperar. Iba detrás de la comitiva, esperando a que abriesen la puerta para poder escapar de cualquier pregunta incómoda. Seungkwan ya había descubierto que pasaba algo y los demás no tardarían mucho en verlo. En cuanto entró, un agradable olor a lavanda llegó hasta él y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La palabra « pareja » apareció en su mente, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigieron, siguió el olor hasta la cocina, encontrándose con la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Era un hombre alto, elegante y con una sonrisa tan angelical que todo su cuerpo tembló. Su imagen gritaba poder, fortaleza, y él solo quería rodar contra él para conseguir todo el olor a lavanda que pudiese, necesitaba que le marcasen y marcarlo él mismo. 

 

— ¿Quién eres…? — Comenzó a preguntar el extraño antes de callarse y olfatear a su alrededor. Vio como tragaba saliva, apretando los puños para reprimir cualquier cosa que estuviese sentido—. Oh

 

« Mio. Mi pareja. Mi destino. Lo quiero a mi lado, necesito todo de él, quiero darle todo »

 

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, solo existían ellos dos, parados en la cocina y deseando acercarse, alejar cualquier distancia entre ellos. Fue Seungcheol el primero en moverse, caminando con paso firme hacia el desconocido que parecía haber estado con él toda su vida, como si no necesitase presentación para saber quien es. Lo tomó por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo y dejó que su cabeza se apoyase en el hueco entre el hombre y el cuello, aspirando su olor como un adicto, nunca tendría suficiente, no habría forma de que pudiese alejarse de aquel olor, de aquel hombre, de su pareja.

 

— Seungcheol —Murmuró, acariciándole el cuello con su aliento. Adoraba como el hombre se estremecía ante su tacto, reaccionando a su presencia—. Soy Seungcheol.

 

— J-jeonghan —Su voz salió entrecortada, nublado por el repentino placer.

 

_« Mi pareja tendrá la voz de un ángel, será el mejor cantante de la región y la tuya será un hombre fuerte, el líder de su propia manada, capaz de mantenerte el paso »_

 

Su vista se nubló y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. De no haber sido por los brazos que los sujetaron, habría caído al suelo. « ¿Qué pasa? » escuchó que decía aquella voz que le había cautivado desde el principio « Seungkwan, haz algo, por favor, haz algo ». Oía pasos a su alrededor, lejanos, como si no tuviesen nada que ver con él. Se encontraba en otro lugar, en algún lugar de su mente. Antes de cerrar los ojos, soñó de nuevo con el lobo negro que le miraba con tristeza, acariciándole con el hocico, delicadamente, como si tratase de consolarle. El dolor estalló y con él, los olores volvieron a él, los colores se intensificaron de nuevo y los sonidos se hicieron más reales que nunca. Algo se rompió en su interior, como una cadena que se resquebrajaba para liberar a quien lo contenía. Fue en ese momento en el que lo supo, aquella criatura era él. Él era el lobo, aquel era su lobo, la voz que le seguía a todas partes. Antes de perder la consciencia arropado por el olor a lavanda, pensó en lo irónico que había sido despertar a su naturaleza la misma noche que había llamado loca a la mujer que lo sabía todo. 


	12. Capítulo 10. Te echo de menos

** POV. SEUNGKWAN **

Desde hace cuatro años, la vida de Seungkwan ha sido la misma: repetitiva y vacía. Cada día se levanta de la cama con un suspiro al recordar que no ha sido un sueño, que realmente está solo y que nunca más sentirá la calidez que él le aportaba. A la ducha va por inercia, sus pasos se vuelven automáticos mientras su mente lucha por no pensar en lo agradable que era entrar con él en la ducha, dejar que le cuidase con amabilidad y le desease un buen día. La ropa lleva años colocada por días, para no tener que preocuparse por decidir que ponerse. Ya no le importa nada, le da igual como se vea su pelo o si la camisa combina con sus pantalones. ¿De que sirve un envoltorio bonito si el interior está vacío? Se marcha a trabajar antes de que los demás se den cuenta y trata de alargar su horario en el hospital para no tener que volver a una cama vacía, a una casa que, aunque acogedora, no es la suya. Cada día practica sus sonrisas, su fingida felicidad y ese aire divertido de diva que a todo el mundo le gusta; pero a veces olvida como era ser él y se encuentra atrapado en la actuación. ¿Era así cuando él estaba a su lado o había perdido su identidad con el tiempo? 

 

Aquella mañana, como las demás, se miró en el espejo por rutina y suspiró. Las dos noches al cuidado de Seungcheol le habían pasado facturas, las ojeras estaban más pronunciadas y su cuerpo se sentía débil. Se arregló con esmero, como cada aniversario. Llevaba su traje favorito, el que siempre le pedía que se pusiese y que solía acabar quitándole en cualquier momento, dejándose llevar por la lujuria. Había conseguido arreglar su pelo y dejarlo como solía llevarlo hace cuatro años, no quería cambiar su corte ni su color. Se aferraba al rubio que tanto le gustaba a él, sentía que si se teñía, otra parte más de él se marcharía y aún no era capaz de dejarlo atrás. Mientras salía de la gran mansión y se subía al taxi que le esperaba, aferrándose al manillar con tanta fuerza que el o había abandonado sus nudillos, se preguntó como cada día por qué no moría, por qué no podía estar con él en el más allá. Era un hecho y no un rumor, que ningún lobo conseguía vivir cuando su otra mitad se marchaba, pero él parecía ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Cuatro años habían pasado, cuatro años de visita a su tumba, de soledad, de dolores insoportables y pesadillas, y el seguía vivo, suspirando por un final que nunca llegaba. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, sin ser capaz de soltar el manillar, asustado por los movimientos del coche, y recordó el día que conoció a Jeonghan.

 

_Había pasado un mes desde que él se había ido, un mes desde que se había perdido en el bosque y se había escondido en una cueva, esperando pacientemente a que llegase su final o a sucumbir a su lado salvaje, olvidando que alguna vez fue humano. Un hombre entró en su refugio y se sentó, lo suficientemente apartado como para demostrar que no era una amenaza. Podría haberle mordido, gruñido o amenazarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada más que olfatearle. La lavanda picaba en su nariz, le envolví como un manto cálido y consiguió encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en su sufrimiento._

 

_— Mi hermano era un gran hombre, consiguió que me sintiese orgulloso de él —Comentó con la voz quebrada por la pena—. ¿Sabes? No eres el único al que le duele su muerte. Lo adoraba y lo sigo haciendo aunque no se atreviese a buscarme hasta el último momento —Su mano se extendió un paco, lista para acariciarle, pero la retiró en el último momento, dudando—. Solo he luchado por protegerlo, pero no pude evitar este desastre. Estaba tan enfadado conmigo que ni si quiera me dijo que había encontrado a su pareja hasta el final._

 

_El pequeño lobo moteado consiguió el valor para arrastrarse hasta el hombre que se había atrevido a buscarle. Acarició su pierna con el hocico, sintiendo bajo su olor a lavanda, que estaba diciendo la verdad: era el hermano de Jae. Permitió que le acariciaran y permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Se sentía confortado, era como volver a estar en casa, con su madre, siendo consolado y protegido. « Nada te pasará si sigues con él » le dijo su instinto « huele a casa, huele a seguridad ». Podría haberse marchado con él esa misma noche, pero prefirió ignorar la voz que le instaba a marcharse y volvió a refugiarse en la cueva. Durante tres días, el hombre volvía a visitarle solo para contarle cualquier cosa, le hacía compañía y le daba seguridad. Al cuarto día le dijo su nombre: Jeonghan; y le habló del lago en el que vivía, de como él y un buen amigo habían iniciado una misión compleja: salvar a los omegas y darles un refugio. Sin embargo, fue el quinto día el más decisivo, el día en el que abandonó la cueva y se marchó con él._

 

_— Es hora de avanzar, Kwannie, es hora de seguir adelante. Mi hermano quiso que te protegiese y no te voy a dejar morir —Le susurró Jeonghan mientras acariciaba la zona tras sus orejas—. Levántate y ven conmigo —Le ordenó el omega—. Déjame darte un hogar._

 

La gran verja de hierro seguía tan imponente como siempre, cubierta por la maleza y aumentando la atmósfera lúgubre que rodeaba aquel lugar. Avanzó, sosteniendo el ramo de lirios con delicadeza. _« Tendremos una gran casa y habrá lirios en cada rincón, todo el mundo sabrá que es nuestro hogar y tú podrás llenar la biblioteca de libros sobre medicina »_. Eran sus favoritos y como cada año, Jeonghan los preparaba especialmente para él, para que los dejase sobre el frío mármol y le diese el toque de color que tanto adoraba. Ninguno de los dos soportaba la solemnidad del cementerio, por lo que trataban de mantenerlo lo más colorido que podían. Salvo el día del aniversario, era el mayor quien acudía cada semana para cambiar las flores, permitiéndole a Seungkwan el descanso que necesitaba para no caer en las emociones que amenazaban con destruirle. Observó con tristeza como se llevaba a cabo un entierro en la zona más alejada, recordando el día en el que tuvo que estar ahí, de pie frente a un ataúd que le daba escalofríos, que le rompía el corazón.  _« Si algún día muero, me gustaría acabar en la zona más alta del cementerio. Sé que no quieres que hablemos de esto, pero es mi deseo. La colina, ese es el sitio en el que quiero descansar »_. Sintiéndose más abatido que nunca, retiró la vista y se dirigió hacia la colina, parándose frente a la lápida bien cuidada, apretando las manos al rededor de los tallos de las flores. Las piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas descendían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba las palabras talladas en el mármol: “Aquí yace Jaehyun, amado y querido”. Lo sentía tan impersonal, tan dolorosamente frío… Pero ¿Qué podía poner cuando el simple hecho de pensar en que no estaba a su lado se sentía como si se asfixiara?

 

— Ha pasado otro año, Jae —Murmuró con la voz cargada de tristeza, entrecortada por culpa de las lágrimas incontrolables. _«Te quiero mucho, Seungkwan, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz »_ —. Estoy cansado de fingir que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no puedo irme contigo?¿Por qué no puedo acabar con todo? —Se dejó caer de rodillas, depositando las flores en su lugar y dejando que las emociones que ocultaba lo abrumasen, derrumbándose, sin importarle que la tierra manchase su traje. _« Prométeme que si alguna vez falto, intentarás ser fuerte y avanzar. Sé feliz, vive por mi »_ —. Te echo tanto de menos, duele tanto…

 

Recordó su risa, el melodioso sonido de su voz y el desastre que solía hacer con las canciones que le cantaba, esperando a que Seungkwan le acompañase y acabasen con toda la discografía de Beyoncé. _« Es la artista más grande que conocerá este mundo y tú cantarás con ella algún día »_. Recordó las noches en vela mientras estudiaban, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se rozaban para sentirse cómodos y las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban cuando creían que el otro estaba distraído. _« Eres muy inteligente, serás el mejor médico y yo estaré orgulloso de ser tu otra mitad »_. Recordó las escapadas para ver las estrellas, las caricias bajo las mantas y los besos robados que sabían a gloria, a lirios, a pan recién hecho. _« Hueles tan bien, hueles a domingo, a pastelería, a tardes de café. Me encanta »_. Recordó los viajes, las carreras a la luz de la luna y cada uno de los días en los que vivieron juntos, compartiendo, sintiéndose, conociéndose. _« Agradezco cada segundo que paso contigo, eres un regalo, eres mi chico de oro y mi corazón es todo tuyo »_. Se sostuvo el pecho mientras el dolor se volvía insoportable, sin importarle que la lluvia hubiese empezado a caer sobre él, que la tierra se humedecía con el paso del tiempo. 

 

— ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?¿Por qué no estás conmigo? —Preguntó, aunque sabía que no habría respuesta. Ya no sabía dónde terminaban sus lágrimas y comenzaba la lluvia. _« Adoro la lluvia, sentirla sobre la piel y bailar bajo ella »_. 

 

No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre él. Los olores que le rodeaban habían sido sustituidos por el fuerte aroma de los lirios recién cortados, pero no se trataban de las flores que descansaban en el mármol, era algo mucho más intenso. Levantó la vista aturdido, encontrándose con la mirada abatida de un joven apuesto que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel lugar y que mantenía un paraguas sobre él, manteniéndolo a salvo del frío. Permanecieron en silencio mientras el mundo se detenía y el tiempo parecía dejar de avanzar, ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras suficientes para empezar una conversación. Se agachó, colocándose a su lado y usando la mano libre para limpiarle las mejillas con un pañuelo, el tacto fue tan delicado que se lamentó cuando acabó. La sonrisa tímida que le dedicó, consiguió que su pecho se llenase de calidez.

 

— Te encontré —Susurró el joven, tan dulce que un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas—. Por fin te encontré.

 

« Mio » aulló su lobo, moviendo el rabo con felicidad y trayéndole a la realidad de golpe. El olor a lírios, la reacción de su lobo y las palabras susurradas adquirieron significado. « No, no, no, no, no » repitió en su mente, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho crecía de nuevo « No puede ser, es imposible ». Cuando el joven trató de alcanzarle para tranquilizarlo, apartó su mano con un golpe y sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por la impresión que podía causar, corrió colina abajo hasta perderse en el bosque. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba escapando de la crueldad del destino, pero no paró hasta que las piernas no fueron capaces de mantenerle y se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Golpeó la tierra con frustración, deseando estar muerto, deseando que la maldita luna no hubiese jugado con él de esa forma. ¿Cómo era posible?¿Cómo podía ser el único lobo que sobrevivía a su pareja?¿Cómo podía ser el único hombre que encontraba a otra mitad de su alma? Era imposible, él solo tenía a Jae. Esto no era más que un horrible sueño, una pesadilla de la que escaparía en cuanto abriese los ojos. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba para perderse por completo, para dejar salir su lobo y no volver a ser un hombre. 

 

— Está bien, cariño, está bien —Susurró la voz de Joshua en su oído y por primera vez desde que había caído sobre la tierra, reconoció donde estaba y sintió los brazos que le rodeaban, levantándole un poco para apoyarle contra su pecho—. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, déjalo ir, yo te sostengo. 

 

Se refugió en su olor, en la hierbabuena, en la frescura que desprendía. Ocultó su cara contra el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, dejando que las lágrimas se descontrolaran y permitiendo que uno de los omegas que trataban de darle un hogar, que lo cuidaban como si fuera su cachorro, lo arropase con su cariño. Sintió vagamente como lo levantaban del suelo, oyó con dificultad la preocupación del resto, perdido en su dolor, en la sensación de asfixia, en el temblor de su cuerpo. 

 

— Sabéis que tenéis que hacer, yo me encargo. Dejádmelo a mi —Les ordenó a los demás, usando su posición como segundo al mando para abrirse paso hacia la habitación que había ocupado durante eso cuatro años, tan vacía como la primera vez que llegó aquí—. Shh, mi pequeño, mi dulce cachorro, todo irá bien, no estás solo —Susurró contra su pelo antes de dejarlo con cuidado sobre la cama antes de quitarle la ropa y arroparlo con tanto amor que Seungkwan se sintió protegido—. Descansa, estoy contigo.

 

Besó su frente y se metió con él en la cama, abrazándolo contra su pecho, cantándole la canción que siempre le hacía dormir: « Poco sabe del amor y lo que sabe lo aprendió de los cuentos. Esperando a su príncipe azul con una muñeca comparte los sueños, Y soñará que un día volará a su palacio de cristal ». Se quedó dormido, arrullado por el latido de su corazón y la dulce voz de Joshua, tan suave que podría competir con los ángeles. Esa tarde soñó con Jae, pero no fue triste, también apareció el hombre que olía a lirios, pero nunca llegó a recordarlo, las imágenes se perdieron en cuanto despertó.

 

*** 

 

Esa misma noche, abandonó la seguridad de la mansión y dejó que su lobo saliese para correr con libertad, regresando a la cueva en la que estuvo durante tanto tiempo. No se atrevió a entrar, pensando que si volvía, no regresaría jamás. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y aullar a la noche, dejar salir su dolor de la forma más animal que encontró. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, volvió a cambiar, envolviéndose en la manta que solía esconder por allí y sentándose en el claro del bosque, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.  _« Eres el lobo más hermoso que he visto nunca »_. Su cabeza se había convertido en un caos, incapaz de comprender porque sentía que el hombre del cementerio era su pareja cuando él ya había tenido una y lo había perdido. ¿Significaba eso que su apareamiento no era real?¿Significaba que había vivido engañado durante años? No, eso era imposible, Jaehyun era la otra mitad de su alma, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que él también lo era? Solo se podía tener una pareja, ¿Por qué el tenía dos?¿Tan confundido y necesitado estaba que veía cosas que no existían?

 

El mundo volvió a derrumbarse a sus pies cuando la brisa trajo consigo el aroma a lirios que había comenzado a reconocer demasiado bien.

 

— No huyas, por favor. No haré nada —Dijo el desconocido, alzando las manos para demostrar que estaba allí sin ninguna intención—. Te vi correr hacia aquí, también necesitaba un poco de aire libre después de lo de hoy —Avanzó despacio, sin dejar de mirarle como si el más mínimo descuido pudiese hacer que escapara de nuevo, hasta conseguir sentarse a su lado en el suelo—. No podía dejarte solo cuando estás sufriendo tanto, pensé que podrías dejarme estar a tu lado, aunque sea en silencio.

 

Seungkwan suspiró, tratando de tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y volvió a mirar al cielo, perdiéndose en las estrellas. Supuso que si no lo echaba, interpretaría que podía quedarse allí sin necesidad de hablar o volver a perderse en sus ojos, tan profundo como un océano infinito, como el universo repleto de nebulosas y estrellas.  _« Sería maravilloso que el destino nos diese otra oportunidad y encontrásemos otra pareja, porque si muero, lo haría con la tranquilidad de saber que podrás volver a ser feliz y no estarás solo »_. Permanecieron en silencio, reconfortándose con su simple compañía y manteniendo cierta distancia, separados por la manta que le cubría.

 

— Hoy he enterrado a mi mujer, una humana que quería a alguien a su lado y que me aceptó aunque sabía que no podía darle todo, que no podía amarla —Confesó el joven, dirigiendo su mirada a las manos que se movían intranquilas sobre sus muslos. Ante las últimas palabras, Seungkwan alejó la punzada de celos que sintió al pensar que había estado casado—. De toda la gente que ha ido, solo yo estaba allí porque lo apreciaba y ¿sabes qué? No he llorado. He sido el único que no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima. Patético ¿No crees?

— Cada uno lleva su tristeza de una forma diferente —Habló Seungkwan, sintiendo la necesidad de reconfortar al alfa—. No es patético, las lágrimas falsas del resto si que lo es y quien diga lo contrario deberá enfrentarse a mi ira.

La risa de su recién descubierta pareja fue como el sol tras una tormenta, como el agua tras meses perdido en un desierto, como una isla tras un naufragio. Por un segundo creyó que podía permitirse el lujo de amar de nuevo, de compartir su vida con alguien más, pero esa sensación solo duró un instante. Su corazón, debilitado y marchito, no podría permitirse la pérdida de alguien más y su mente no concebía un mundo sin Jae, haciéndole ver que estaría traicionando al hombre más importante de su vida. Estar solo, seguir viviendo sin nadie a su lado, sin ser feliz por completo, era algo que se merecía por haber insistido en que volviese a casa pronto y por algo que ocurrió hace mucho más tiempo, algo que mantenía profundamente encerrado en su interior. El destino lo castigaba por haberse quedado dormido sin prestar atención, por haber permitido que le quitasen a... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, impidiendo que el recuerdo volviese, sumiéndose en una profunda negación. «  _Algún_   _día_   _la_   _encontraré_   _para_   _ti_   _y_   _seremos_   _una_   _familia_  ».

— Has conseguido aliviarme y eso que era yo quien quería consolarte a ti, gracias —Una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de acercar la cabeza de Seungkwan a su hombro, haciéndole descansar allí como si fuese una almohada cálida—. No me importa si cuando nos vayamos de aquí quieres perderme de vista, pero déjame ser tu consuelo por esta noche. No necesitas hablar o contarme que te aflige, simplemente, úsame. Soy un buen hombro sobre el que llorar.

— ¿Quieres que te use como si fueses un pañuelo? —Preguntó el omega, incrédulo ante un alfa que no le importaba ser ignorado con tal de ser útil para él. Sin poder evitar, conmovido por su delicadeza, se abrazó a él, descansando todo su peso contra él y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirse rodeado por los lirios—. Hoy es el aniversario de mi pareja, el hombre que el destino creyó que era perfecto para mi. Murió hace cuatro años, un accidente, su coche salió despedido de la carretera al hacer una curva y acabó al fondo de un barranco a una hora de nuestra casa. Iba a volver antes, por mi, solo por mi. No quería estar solo.

El silenció volvió a caer sobre ellos mientras el joven asimilaba sus palabras. Esperó un ataque de celos, gritos sobre que él era su pareja y debía olvidarse de todo, pero no pasó nada. Se limitó a acariciar su espalda sobre la manta, mirando a algún punto entre los árboles. El amargo olor de la tristeza llegó hasta él, pero no hubo nada más. ¿Por qué parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él?¿Por qué su olor había adquirido los mismos matices que el suyo, la culpa, la pérdida, el dolor?

— Tuvo que ser un hombre increíble —Lo miró, levantando la cabeza un poco, incapaz de creerse tanta amabilidad y dulzura—. Porque tuvo el honor de estar con un omega especial —Susurró, contestando a la pregunta no formulada, a sus dudas—. Has sido muy valiente, debe de estar orgulloso de ti. Cualquiera se habría rendido ante la pérdida, pero tu sigues aquí, tratando de continuar —Le dirigió una mirada cargada de emociones que no pudo descifrar, orgullo, tristeza, empatía.

— No me conoces —Murmuró, sonrojándose por completo ante sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no me llamas mentiroso por decir que tuve una pareja, por qué no insistes en que soy tu omega, por qué no sientes celos de alguien que estuvo conmigo?

— Porque dudo que estés mintiendo cuando puedo sentir el dolor que hay en ti —Hizo que se incorporara para poder limpiarle las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de sentimiento—. Eres mi omega y yo soy tu alfa, pero no tengo derecho a reclamarte cuando sigues de duelo y no voy a tener celos de un hombre que logró hacerte tan feliz, lo único que quiero hacer es regresar a su tumba y agradecérselo —Dejó un casto beso en su frente, acariciando su pelo con suavidad—. No voy a presionarte ni a exigir que te olvides de alguien tan importante. Cuando estés conmigo será porque lo deseas y si me dejas entrar a tu corazón será para compartirlo, no para que olvides su recuerdo.

Abrumado, fue incapaz de continuar allí. Dejó que la manta cayese al suelo y el cambio le alcanzase en plena carrera, dejando a un aturdido alfa sin saber que hacer. No podía permitirse estar con nadie más, no podía pasar por otra pérdida, no podía permitirse traicionar a su querido Jae y lo que era aún más, no podía condenarle a su maldición. Todo aquel que se acercaba a él de manera íntima o era una parte de él, moría. No importaba cuanto lo desease, no podía proteger a nadie, ni salvó a la otra mitad de su alma ni al hijo que perdió una noche en la que no fue capaz de permanecer despierto. El recuerdo de la pequeña en sus brazos, aquel que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente como si nunca hubiese existido, volvió a aparecer y sintió la culpa como un cuchillo raspando su piel, la culpa por dejar que se lo llevaran y la culpa por no recordarlo nunca, fingiendo que la muerte de su compañero es lo único que realmente le dolía, como si su pequeño cachorro nunca hubiese existido. Al llegar a casa, volvió a esconderse en los brazos de Joshua, quien amablemente lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido una vez más. Lo último que oyó antes de ceder a la oscuridad, fueron las palabras de su protector: « Por favor, dios, escucha mis plegarias y permítele ser feliz ».

 


	13. Capítulo 11. No importa lo que tarde, lo encontraré

** POV. MINGYU **

Desde que era pequeño, a Mingyu le habían repetido que ser un omega era una decepción y le habían educado como todo un alfa. A medida que iba creciendo, pensaba que lo que su familia le había inculcado no le supondría un problema y se hizo a la idea de que no tendría pareja nunca o acabaría con cualquier omega contratado por su padre para seguir la falsa: Mingyu, el gran alfa, malo y feroz. Se crió escuchando los mismo reproches una y otra vez, « No cocines, los alfas no cocinan », « No llores, los alfas no lloran », « No seas tan torpe, los alfas no son torpes », « No te asustes de los truenos, los alfas no tienen miedo »… También recibió los mismos castigos, losmismos golpes que le dejaban sin aliento y las mismas heridas que le obligaban a esconder. Toda su vida pensó que ser débil acabaría con él y trató de ocultarlo como sus padres le habían pedido. Se convirtió en el mejor alfa, en alguien que no era él, una fantasía que le mantenía a salvo. Sin embargo, durante los veintisiete años que llevaba en este mundo, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto como para no ser capaz de estar con la pareja que el destino le había otorgado. Su apareamiento era un fracaso y todo por culpa de su torpeza, del miedo a ser rechazado y la educación que había recibido. Cuando Wonwoo lo llevó a dar un paseo y hablaron sobre ellos para conocerse, lo último que esperaba fue que se acercase para besarle. Lo alejó, lo apartó antes de que sus labios se cerrasen y le gritó que podía quedarse sentado si esperaba que pusiese su culo sin que el alfa también lo hiciese. Literalmente le gritó que si quería que fuese pasivo, también tendría que serlo en algún momento. ¿Qué le hizo actuar como un idiota? Odiaba estar asustado, odiaba que su boca no estuviese conectada con su cerebro la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía como enfrentarse al hombre que olía a café y libros, tanto que cuando volvieron del circo y Seungcheol sufrió otro ataque, prometió cuidarlo para no tener que salir de la habitación. Ahora estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos sobre lo patético que había sido mientras observaba al impresionante lobo negro que descansaba en la manta que habían colocado en el suelo. Jeonghan le enviaba mensajes preguntando sobre su condición, pero el siempre contestaba lo mismo. No había cambiado nada con Seungcheol y el seguía siendo idiota.

 

Un pequeño gruñido le hizo levantar la vista del móvil y encontrarse con la mirada del lobo negro. Sonrió, feliz de ver que Seungcheol estaba bien. Se acercó despacio hasta él y acarició su pelaje, susurrándole en voz bajo lo que tenía que hacer. Lamentaba que Jeonghan no pudiese estar con él, pero habían comprobado que su presencia solo conseguía hacerle daño o complicar los ataques. Necesitó diez minutos antes de que el cambio llegase y el hombre apareciese ante él, completamente desnudo. Retiró la mirada avergonzado y le señaló la manta para que se pudiese tapar.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó cuando se aseguró que estuviese completamente vestido—. Si llevabas mucho tiempo sin cambiar, es normal que estés desorientado, pero el ligero mareo pasará pronto.

 

— ¿No estás asustado? —Seungcheol lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir por qué actuaba con tanta tranquilidad después de haber visto como se transformaba en lobo. Estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que ellos cuando comenzaron a tener el impulso de someterse a un alfa superior. La expresión de su rostro fue cambiando conforme comprendió el resto de sus palabras—. Tú también eres un lobo ¿Verdad? —Olfateó el aire captando su esencia e inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hueles diferente? Hace dos días no olías así.

 

— Eso es porque hace dos días no podías captar los olores como lo hacen los lobos —Se sentó en el suelo, frente a él para poder estar más cómodo y le sonrió. No sabía lo que era vivir atrapado, sin poder dejar salir su naturaleza, pero entendía la confusión que causaba descubrir la verdad. ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo durante tanto tiempo?¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir su alfa atrapado en su forma humana? A estas alturas, cualquier otro hombre-lobo habría sucumbido a la locura, él lo habría hecho. Se estremeció al pensar en como sería no cambiar de nuevo—. Seungkwan dice que algo tuvo que encerrar esta parte de ti, pero al encontrar a Jeonghan, se liberó. Eres un alfa, el alfa de todos los que hay en esta mansión, es bueno que hayas acabado con lo que oprimía a tu lobo. Aunque no sé que pasará ahora, Jeonghan es un omega estricto en cuanto a dejar entrar a alfas. Supongo que al estar emparejado con él, habrá una excepción. No creo que seas malo —Estaba hablando más de lo que debía, era una conversación nerviosa y no podía parar las palabras que se precipitaban de su boca.

 

— No recuerdo como ser un alfa, Mingyu, ni si quiera recuerdo como ser un lobo. Sé que lo soy, también sé que hubo un tiempo en el que era consciente de mi naturaleza, en el que no estaba asustado de fracasar. Pero no lo recuerdo, he perdido un periodo completo de mi vida —Seungcheol bajó la mirada, abatido, mostrando de nuevo esa debilidad que le encogió el corazón y le hizo querer ayudarle. Estaba tan triste que no pudo evitar abrazarle—. ¿Cómo voy a aparearme con Jeonghan si no sé como ser un lobo? No seré un verdadero alfa para él, para ninguno.

 

— Eh, sabes que significan los vínculos entre nosotros, eso es un buen comienzo —Le susurró para consolarle, aunque sabía que sus palabras no llegarían hasta él. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Mingyu comprendió que necesitaba Seungcheol. No bastaban con palabras optimista o los « todo irá bien, solo dale tiempo », lo que realmente conseguiría hacerle reaccionar era el hecho de que alguien lo comprendía—. Yo tampoco sé como ser un omega, entiendo ese sentimiento. Mis padres me criaron como un alfa, he vivido todo el tiempo fingiendo ante los demás y ahora que soy libre, no sé quien soy —Confesó lo que no se había atrevido a decir a nadie, separándose lo suficiente para mostrarle un débil sonrisa que apaciguase su inquietud—. Pero está bien, podemos aprender juntos y tenemos una casa llena de personas que acudirán cuando lo necesitamos. Has recuperado una parte importante de ti, da igual los recuerdos perdidos, es hora de forjar nuevos. 

 

— Pero Mingyu, Jeonghan ni si quiera está aquí. Soy tan patético que ni ha venido a verme.

 

Antes de que pudiese contestarle que si no estaba allí era porque su presencia empeoraba los ataques, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un muy preocupado Jeonghan apoyándose en el marco para recuperar el aire. Tras él estaban todos los demás salvo Seungkwan que había tenido que marcharse, incluso el pequeño Kwanhee había venido a verle en cuanto escucharon que estaba despierto. Se movió entre las piernas de los adultos y abrazó a Seungcheol con tanta fuerza como podía tener un cachorro. Mingyu se apartó, dejándoles espacio para que comprobaran como estaba y se tranquilizaran. Joshua permaneció apartado, mirando pensativo hacia cualquier parte, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí y algo en su interior le dijo que se trataba de Seungkwan. Nadie, salvo los omegas que le recibieron por primera vez, sabía por qué se había marchado; pero el hecho de que la pareja del hombre a cargo en la mansión estuviese sufriendo, solo intensificaba su preocupación.

 

— Estoy bien, tranquilos. Al menos ahora sé que Nana tenía razón y no era una simple loca —Intentó relajar el ambiente y surtió efecto, todos sonrieron, comenzando un alboroto de comentarios. 

 

— Nana siempre tiene razón —Dijeron Soonyoung y Jihoon a la vez, consiguiendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas incontrolables.

 

Mingyu buscó con la mirada a Wonwoo, intentando no ser descubierto, pero fracasando en el intento. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, los apartó rápidamente notando como la vergüenza lo invadía. ¿Podía la tierra tragarle?¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar para que olvidase su metedura de pata y así poder enfrentarse a su alfa sin querer correr? Lo más sencillo que podía hacer era hablar con él, decirle que solo era un broma e intentar empezar de cero. Sin embargo, no funcionaría. La sombra de sus padres siempre estaría ahí, el miedo a volver a ser castigado por mostrar debilidad lo perseguiría durante toda su vida. Ignoró a Wonwoo cuando trató de hablar con él, deslizándose entre la gente para poder bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar una buena comida para celebrar que Seungcheol estaba bien. Cuando se asomó al pasillo por el que venían todos para preguntar si querían algo especial, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y un muy desolado Seungkwan entró corriendo. El revuelo comenzó de nuevo, preguntando sobre lo que había pasado y si estaba bien, pero los murmullos se detuvieron en cuanto Joshua lo abrazó, ordenándoles a todos que hiciesen lo que tenían que hacer. 

 

— Es momento de que hablemos —Habló Jeonghan con seriedad—. Id todos a la cocina y sentaros. Necesitamos poner orden y tenéis que saber algo —Su mirada se dirigió a la escalera por dónde había subido Seungkwan y la preocupación apareció en su rostro.

 

Cinco minutos tardaron en sentarse en la cocina, el silencio volviéndose tenso con cada segundo que pasaban bajo la mirada escrutadora de Jeonghan. La manada que originalmente había sido únicamente de omegas estaba empezando a llenarse de alfas, que, a pesar de haber demostrado ser mejores que los que había conocido en su manada, seguían intimidándole. Entendía la preocupación del líder, una leyenda que parecía peligrar ante la amenaza de un hombre que había sido elegido por la luna como el jefe de todos los presentes. Por sentirse útil, puso en marcha la cafetera y fue sirviéndoles una taza a cada uno. Necesitaba mantener las manos ocupadas para no ceder al nerviosismo por no saber de que hablarían y para no mirar a Wonwoo. Tenía que mantenerse lejos, era lo mejor, así no tendría que arrepentirse de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer. 

 

— Primero, antes que nada, bienvenido a la manada del lago Yang, Jihoon —Saludó formalmente como había hecho con él y con Jun—. Llevamos tiempo detrás de tu caso, pero tuvimos un altercado y no podíamos retrasar el rescate de Mingyu. Sentimos no haber podido ayudarte —Sabía que Jeonghan no estaba tratando de hacerle sentir culpable por lo mal que podía haberlo pasado el chico, pero eso no evitó que tuviese que mirar hacia abajo más avergonzado todavía. « Los alfas tienen que ir con la cabeza en alto, eres un fracaso », cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que su mente viajase a los castigos que tuvo que sufrir una y otra vez por ser suficiente—. Nada de lo que ocurre aquí es casualidad, Jihoon —Contestó Jeonghan a una pregunta que no llegó a escuchar—. Tenemos un registro de aquellos que necesitan nuestra ayuda y nos encargamos de rescatarlos de cualquier problema que tengan. Esta manada surgió para dar cobijo a todo aquel que lo necesite, somos un refugio de omegas y a pesar de las circunstancias lo seguiremos siendo —La mirada se dirigió hacia los alfas allí reunidos, retándoles a negarse a ello o a intentar imponerse ante los demás—. Si alguno de vosotros tiene alguna objeción ante el hecho de que sea yo quien esté al mando o piense que debemos ser doblegados, que somos inferiores o cualquier otra tontería, es el momento de marcharse. No aceptaré a nadie que pueda perjudicar a los míos. Joshua, Minghao, Seungkwan, Dino, Mingyu, Kwanhee, Jun y Jihoon son parte de esta familia, ellos están por encima de cualquier cosa y no dejaré que nadie los perjudique —La seriedad en sus palabras demostraba que no estaba bromeando. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de calidez al sentirse querido, aceptado. 

 

— Espera ¿Jun? —Preguntó Wonwoo con la ceja levantada— ¿Es un miembro oficial de la manada?¿Lo has aceptado oficialmente?

 

— Jun me hizo el juramento alfa, me declaró su líder y no hay mayor muestra de que es diferente al resto —Sonrió hacia el nombrado que mantenía a su cachorro en brazos—. Ahora, declarado esto y sabiendo que las jerarquías alfa-omega-beta no funcionan aquí, aquellos que quieran continuar de nuestro lado, deberán demostrar que son confiables. Al menos aquellos que acabamos de conocer como Soonyoung y Seungcheol, Wonwoo solo necesita decirme que desea estar aquí y será bien recibido, después de todo, lleva muchos años encargándose del rescate de omegas —Su mirada se centró en el mayor de todos, suavizándose por completo—. Lo siento, a pesar de que seas mi pareja, sigues siendo el alfa destinado de todos ellos, pero no puedo perder el control de mi manada. 

 

— El control es tuyo, Jeonghan —Habló con dulzura, sin muestra del dolor que había estado sufriendo desde hace días—. Esta es tu manada, tu la creaste y no podría sentirme más honrado de ser parte de ella. Además, soy su alfa, pero tú eres mi pareja, tienen la misma necesidad de obedecerte. Me conformo con ser algún día el consorte real —Le guiño un ojo y toda la habitación estalló en risas—. De todas formas, ahora mismo, en palabras de Jun, soy casi como un cachorro. No tendría materia de líder. Quiero sentirme parte de algo, quiero encajar y sé que aquí lo haré. Me importa una mierda que seáis omegas, loros o fontaneros, seguís teniendo el mismo valor que yo porque todos somos personas.

 

Después del discurso de Seungcheol que se ganó más de un aplauso y una sonrisa increíblemente resplandeciente por parte del pequeño cachorro, Wonwoo pidió formalmente el lugar que le correspondía desde hace años. Por lo que pudo descubrir con la conversación, había estado rechazándolo para no mantenerse alejado de su mejor amigo en caso de que lo necesitase y no abandonó su manada hasta que él le aseguró que todo iría bien, que debía ir con su pareja porque se arrepentiría. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Tratarlo como si fuese un ser despiadado y exigirle algo por el simple hecho de sentirse demasiado asustado de mostrarse débil, de dejar salir su verdadero yo. Al final, todas las miradas recayeron en Soonyoung que se columpiaba en las patas traseras de la silla y sonreía como si el simple hecho de pedirle que demostrara que era un mal alfa fuese un chiste.

 

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que estemos al mando cuando tú llevas tanto tiempo dirigiéndoles y ha ido fenomenal? Me expulsaron de mi manada por no ser lo “suficientemente alfa”, soy bailarín, lloro con El diario de Noah, no me gusta los conflictos porque odio las peleas, si ahora mismo trataseis de tumbarme lo conseguiríais porque mi músculo es por el baile y nada más. Además, hay algo que ningún lobo ha sabido hasta ahora, ni si quiera Jun. —La habitación entera estaba atenta, esperando cualquier oscuro secreto que pudiese tener—. Adoro ceder el control, me gusta ser versátil. A veces me apetece estar a cargo y otras veces prefiero que sea el otro quien lo esté, de todas las formas posibles tanto dando como recibiendo. Si Jihoon me dijese que quiere cambiar los roles, estaría encantado. Los estereotipos son una mierda, casi me matan por ellos. Juré que no volvería a preocuparme por el hecho de ser un “alfa” y es lo que estoy haciendo. De no ser porque la biología hace que la marca solo pueda ser de alfas a omegas, le suplicaría a Jihoon que me reclamase y no me avergonzaría por ello.

 

Jihoon casi se atraganta con el café cuando oyó el final, sus ojos amenazaban con salirse ante la impresión y todo él parecía vibrar bajo una repentina emoción. Era imposible que el olor de su excitación no fuese percibido por nadie y la sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en los labios de Soonyoung era una prueba de ello. 

 

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Preguntó el omega mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Parecía que acababa de tocarle la lotería. 

 

— Bueno… —Carraspeó Jeonghan incómodo. De pronto se habían convertido en meros espectadores y la intimidad era tan que se sentían culpable por estar allí. Un simple asentimiento por parte de los miembros actuales de la manada fue suficiente para que tomase su decisión—. Bienvenidos a la manada del lago Yang, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Soonyoung. Ahora que todos somos miembros y antes de que vosotros dos vayáis a aclarar el tema que tenéis entre manos — « Esos no van a hablar » pudo escuchar que susurraba Dino, consiguiendo que todo el mundo estallase en carcajadas mientras que Jun le tapaba los ojos a su cachorro y lanzaba miradas reprobatorias en dirección a su amigo—. Tenéis que saber algo más y que atañe a Seungkwan. Hoy es el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano, su pareja, y es importante que tengáis cuidado con él, cualquier cosa que digáis puede quebrarle. De todos nosotros, puedo decir con seguridad, que es uno de los que más han sufrido aquí. Perdió a su hija cuando tenía un año, no era más que un adolescente desesperado por conseguir ayuda y se la arrebataron. Él finge que no existe, que nunca nació, porque ya es suficiente dolor con solo el recuerdo de mi hermano como para añadirle otro más. Nunca nos habló de ella y dudo que lo haga con vosotros, supe de su existencia por una carta que me envió mi hermano poco antes de su muerte —Dino y Minghao se veían completamente sorprendidos. El color había desaparecido por completo de sus rostros y se apretaban la mano con fuerza. Al parecer, ni ellos lo sabían. Sintió una profunda tristeza por su amigo, ¿Quién podía soportar tanto dolor? Quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo, prometerle que todo iría bien y decirle que era el hombre más fuerte que había conocido; pero reprimió el impulso porque sabía que tenía información que él no quería que conociesen. Su mirada se dirigió hasta Wonwoo, buscando consuelo. En el último momento, la retiró, encontrándose con Jun abrazando aún más fuerte a su hijo, como si en cualquier momento pudiesen arrebatárselo—. No os dije nada a vosotros, solo lo sabe Joshua, porque no quería involucraros en su búsqueda. Estábamos comenzando a darnos por vencidos, pero ahora que tenemos un policía entre nosotros, pensamos que podemos conseguirlo. Necesitamos que su cachorro vuelva. Su padre merece que hagamos esto por él. 

 

Firmes, asintieron. Nadie iba a dejar de buscarla, ahora estaban juntos en esto. El problema y el dolo de uno, era el de todos. No iban a dejarlo solo, no iba a permitir que la búsqueda recayese sobre los hombros de Jeonghan y Joshua. Se decidió que Seungcheol crearía un plan y empezarían a trabajar a partir de ahí. Soonyoung se ofreció a llamar a su familia y pedirle que divulgasen que había una niña perdida que necesitaba ser encontrada. Si alguien podía dar con ella, eran los miembros del circo. También se decidió que Jun y el otro bailarín trabajarían para Dino y Minghao en la academia, que Jihoon estaría a cargo de la contabilidad de cada uno de los negocios, que Wonwoo empezaría a buscar un local en el que abrir su librería y que él sería el cocinero oficial de la manada, incluso se ofreció como niñero particular hasta que Kwanhee volviese a la escuela. Jeonghan prometió que se encargaría de conseguirle una plaza a pesar de que el curso ya había empezado.

 

— Antes de que nos dispersemos, quiero hablar con vosotros de una última cosa —Apoyó las manos en la mesa y encaró a los miembros de la manada—. Un amigo de Joshua, uno de los niños de los que estuvo a cargo cuando seguía con su manada, llamó pidiendo ayuda. Es un alfa, un buen tipo, que acaba de perder a su mujer y se ha quedado solo con sus dos hijas, una de ellas recién nacida, una pequeña mestiza. El fue padre soltero y sabe como cuidar de ellas sin ayuda, no es por eso por lo que llama. Alguien está amenazando sus vidas, exigiéndole que regresen o morirán todos. No puede enfrentarse a esto solo, necesita un refugio fuera de su hogar. Esto es una casa de acogida para omegas y él es un alfa, pero no he podido decirle que no. Si vosotros no estáis conformes con su presencia o demuestra que me equivoqué al acogerlo, se marchará, se quedará solo hasta que encuentre una casa en el pueblo y fin de la historia. 

 

— Está bien, Jeonghan. Creo que todos estamos bien con esto. Necesita ayuda, no vamos a dejarle solo con dos niñas ¿Cuándo llegará?

 

— Hoy ha sido el funeral de su mujer, estará en casa de sus suegros humanos hasta mañana. Ha salido de su casa sin nada más que una maleta y el bolso para el bebé, la situación es crítica para ellos. Incluso han llegado a destrozar su coche y a escribir, con pintura, amenazas en las paredes —Suspiró, relajando la tensión de sus hombros en cuanto las manos de Seungcheol comenzaron a masajear sus hombros—. Minghao, encárgate de distribuir las habitaciones oficialmente. Dino, prepara la de nuestros invitados. Mingyu, comienza a preparar la comida. Seungcheol, tú sigue con lo que estás haciendo. Oh, sí, justo ahí. Gracias. Jihoon, los archivos de cuentas están en mi despacho en las carpetas azules. Somos dueños de una academia de baile y una floristería, también contamos con las acciones del bufete de abogados en el que trabaja Joshua y el hospital en el que está Seungkwan. Ahora, Jun y Soonyoung… Limitaros a no estorbar.

 

Dadas las órdenes, todos se dispersaron. Mingyu se centró en la comida, olvidándose por unos minutos de que tenía que enfrentar tarde o temprano a su alfa, a la pareja que el destino le había dado. Era parte de una manada, había sido acogido sin preguntas ni exigencias, pero el sentía completamente solo. No sabía quien era ¿El omega asustadizo?¿El alfa insuficiente?¿El torpe que había metido la pata una vez más?¿El hombre que habían creado sus padres? Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, ahogándose, sintiendo la falta de aire, que no se dio cuenta de que Kwanhee se había acercado a él hasta que le dijo que aceptase el papel que tenía entre las manos. Curioso, lo abrió y tuvo que contener el aliento, dándose cuenta de que nunca tendría escapatoria, Wonwoo siempre lo encontraría.

 

« No sé que ocurre o todo lo que te hicieron, pero no voy a presionarte a enlazarlos. Solo quiero hablar, conocernos, saber que necesitas. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Soonyoung? Yo también. Así que, problema resuelto ¿No? Se acabó el correr, Mingyu.

 

Dame una oportunidad, Mingyu. Déjame demostrar que no te arrepentirás.

 

Wonwoo »

** POV. SEOKMIN **

« It was a wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in… »

 

Una mano salió bajo las sábanas y golpeó la mesa hasta dar con el móvil, apagando la alarma. Con un bostezo, desperezándose mientras se incorporaba, Seokmin se preparó para un nuevo día en su inquebrantable y tranquila vida. Separó las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa matutina, regó las plantas que colgaban en el alféizar. Terminó de vestirse mientras preparaba el desayuno, tarareando Viva la vida de Coldplay, su despertador. El tazón de cereales era igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado o repitiese el mismo día una y otra vez. Una vez que terminó de prepararse, se colgó la mochila y tomó las hojas que colgaba cada mañana, tachó un día más en el calendario. No importaba el tiempo que pasase o lo monótona que podía llegar a ser su vida, no perdía la esperanzas y trataba de que su sonrisa siempre estuviese ahí, mostrando su positivismo ante cualquier situación. 

 

— Sauron, ¡Vamos! —Llamó a su fiel amigo, un gran perro sin raza identificable y que había perdido la oreja después de que unos críos tratasen de apedrearle. Por suerte, él pasaba por allí y pudo detenerles antes de que hiciesen un mayor daño. Fue amor a primera vista, lo llevó al veterinario y lo ayudó durante el tiempo que estuvo herido hasta que se ganó su confianza, ahora eran inseparables—. Tenemos una hora para hacer nuestro recorrido y volver ¿Estás listo? —El fuerte ladrido y el movimiento feliz de su cola fueron toda la respuesta que necesitó—. Legolas, te quedas vigilando la casa, pórtate bien —Se despidió del pequeño felino que había adoptado tras descubrir que lo querían sacrificar en la perrera porque nadie quería un siamés con heterocromía. El gato maulló desde algún rincón de la casa, anunciando que le había oído.

 

Mientras salía del edificio, no se preocupó por el frío que comenzaba a hacer o el hecho de que había dejado la chaqueta en casa. Iba saludando a sus vecinos con su sonrisa, tan brillante como el mismísimo sol. La señora Park agradeció la sopa que le había preparado mientras estaba mala, el señor Choi le recordó la feria benéfica que iban a organizar los de la protectora de animales, la señora Hong y su hijo le hablaron de lo bonitas que había dejado sus flores este año y el portero le de deseó una buena mañana. Ninguno era incapaz de enfadarse con él, era el vecino más adorado por todos y el simple hecho de pensar que algún día podría mudarse les resultaba difícil. Estaba allí para ayudar a cargar las bolsas cuando lo necesitaban, para colaborar en cualquier obra benéfica y se ofrecía a llevar a los niños a la guardería cuando sus padres no podían hacerlo. Después de todo, los pocos que vivían allí, iban a la misma en la que él trabajaba. 

 

— Vamos, Sauron, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. 

 

Fue colgando los carteles de « Se busca » en cada farola, en cada semáforo, en cada tabla de anuncio… No se daba por vencido, llevaba años intentándolo y sabía que algún día tendría respuestas. A veces le atosigaban los pensamientos negativos y tenía pesadillas en las que descubría que nunca lo encontraría porque estaba muerto. Sin embargo, se convencía de que no era cierto, de que si permanecía en el mismo pueblo en el que sus caminos se separaron aparecería en cualquier momento, de que si lo deseaba con mucha fuerza alguien respondería a sus anuncios, de que el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro. Observó la vieja foto que había elegido y el mensaje que había puesto de nuevo, sintiéndose satisfecho: « Busco a mi hermano, mi grande y fuerte lobo, actualmente tiene 29 años y su nombre es Seungcheol. Si alguien cree que lo ha visto, por favor, que llame a este número y si eres tú quien encuentra esto, por favor, vuelve conmigo ».

 

— Señor Lee ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana? —Le saludó el dueño del quiosco de la esquina que había dejado su puesto para fumar—. ¿Aún sigue con eso? Han sido muchos años ya, no creo que nadie llame. Deberías dejarlo, solo te hará daño. 

 

— Muy bien, señor Lee y sí, aún sigo con eso. No importa lo que tarde, lo encontraré. Está vivo, lo sé y eso es más que suficiente para seguir intentándolo. Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que seguir mi camino antes de las clases. 

 

Sabía que la gente creía que estaba loco, que no era más que un pobre iluso que seguía buscando a un fantasma; pero él era así y un día demostraría que su esperanza era suficiente para encontrarlo. Los humanos no entendían la conexiones que tenían los de su especie, ni si quiera podían imaginar lo que era sentir el lazo que los unía a alguien más. Por eso se daban por vencidos, por eso dejaban de buscar. Su lobo estaba muriendo, agonizando en su interior y debilitándose con cada año que pasaba. Había días que no lo sentía, días en los que los olores desaparecían, su vista empeoraba hasta el punto de necesitar gafas y los sonidos se debilitaban tanto como los de un humano cualquiera, días en los que el dolor de sus huesos era insoportable, días en los que pensaba que ya había acabado todo y días en los que recordaba como era ser un lobo con nostalgia, casi como una despedida. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder cambiar, sin sentir la tierra bajo sus patas o poder aullar a la luna. Pero el simple hecho de sentir que su hermano continuaba con vida, le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante con su tranquila rutina colgando carteles, trabajando en la guardería y cuidando a sus queridas mascotas. « Estoy vivo y eso es suficiente, lo encontraré y saldré adelante sin mi lobo » se repetía constantemente como un mantra y eso le bastaba para poder sonreír, para vivir como el humano en el que terminaría convirtiéndose. Porque aunque tuviese esperanza, sabía algo con seguridad: su alma de lobo había acabado tan dañada que moriría más pronto que tarde y nadie podría ayudarle. 

 

— Sauron, algún día dejaremos de ser nosotros tres. Te gustará. Hyung es un gran alfa —Susurró mientras acariciaba la zona detrás de su oreja y le sonreía. No importaba el tiempo que había pasado, su hermano debía haberse convertido en un buen hombre como en las visiones que tenía de pequeño y que se marcharon en cuanto su lobo comenzó a morir.

 

***

 

Los gritos y las risas de los niños podían escucharse nada más cruzar la verja que daba a la guardería. Los niños más grandes jugaban en el patio mientras esperaban la hora de entrar a las clases y los más pequeños descansaban en brazos de sus padres. Las sonrisas inocentes eran contagiosas y conseguían darle paz a su débil corazón, demostrándole que no importaba lo que pasase, todo iría bien mientras siguiesen existiendo los niños. 

 

— Buenos días, profe Min —Dijo una pequeña niña mientras se abrazaba a su pierna y reía tranquila.

 

Su saludo causó el caos, avisando a los niños de que su profesor favorito había llagado. Tuvo una buena dosis de besos y abrazos, de risas infantiles mientras jugaba a perseguirlos, de caramelos regalados y « buenos días » entusiasmados. Avisó a su grupo para que fuera entrando, habló con los padres sobre cualquier preocupación que pudiesen tener sobre sus hijos y fue recogiendo los justificantes para pasar el día en el lago Yang, una de las excursiones más esperadas de principio de curso. Padres, alumnos y profesores se marchaban para disfrutar de un día de campo. Se montaban en barco, veían las cuevas, paseaban por el bosque, hacían juegos, compartían comida y si conseguían tener uno de los pocos días de sol que quedaban en Octubre, se remojaban en el lago. Era la forma perfecta para celebrar que las clases comenzaban, que los adultos volvían al trabajo y que sería el último año para los más mayores que se marcharían al colegio, también fomentaban las relaciones entre todos, haciendo que los más nuevos se conociesen y los padres interactuaran entre ellos sin las prisas del día a día. Este año, sin embargo, el más ilusionados de todos era Seokmin. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que Octumbre sería un mes crucial para él, que ese viaje significaría un antes y después. Las cartas le habían dicho que un viaje haría que se produjese el encuentro con la persona más esperada y algo en él deseaba que fuese su hermano, lo ansiaba con tanta fuerza que era lo único en lo que podía pensar al levantarse desde que anunciaron que se marchaban al lago Yang. 

 

Mientras se tomaba un descanso y sus alumnos dibujaban a su persona favorita, pensó en cuanto había cambiado desde el accidente. Su lobo se debilitaba, a penas le quedaba algo de vida, y los dolores aumentaban, coincidiendo los peores días con las épocas más frías del año. Las habilidades que lo marcaban como una criatura única, marcada por el destino como uno de los pocos videntes que quedaban, se había esfumado y ahora solo le quedaban las cartas que cada vez se volvían menos claras, nublando las predicciones hasta que no eran más que galimatías indescifrables. 

 

— Profe Min, profe Min —Le llamó la atención una de sus alumnas, tan pequeña que parecía tener una edad diferente a la de toda la clase—. Ya he acabado.

 

— Muy bien, Lucy ¿A quién has dibujado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, agachándose para quedar a su altura y coger el folio que tenía entre sus manos para verlo.

 

— A ti —Se rió y ocultó su rostro entre las manos—. Ese eres tú pero como un lobo muy grande y esponjoso

 

Su mirada se dulcificó aún más mientras miraba el dibujo y pasaba un dedo por él. La niña se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su asiento corriendo para hablar con uno de sus amigos sobre como debería dibujarse bien el sol. Se levantó feliz, dejando el regalo en su mesa y sorprendiéndose una vez más de lo perspicaces que eran los niños ante lo especial en el mundo, captando su esencia de lobo aunque la adornasen con purpurinas y colores llamativos. Una vez, incluso le dibujaron con un sombrero de copa y un monóculo porque decían que así estaba más guapo. Su nevera se había quedado sin espacio para los regalos que le hacían y acabó usando las paredes para colgarlos, pero nunca los rechazaría. Eran sus alumnos, mostraba lo que hacían con orgullo y los cuidaba como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Sus alumnos más pequeños solían llamarle el “profe lobito” y había pasado a ser cariñosamente conocido así por todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Los padres, divertidos con los motes de sus hijos, reunieron dinero entre todos y le regalaron una bata de colores con una gran lobo en la espalda y “Profe lobito” bordado en el bolsillo delantero en el que solía guardar gomas, lápices, rotuladores… El día pasó sin percances. Dio sus clases, ayudó a sus alumnos en lo que necesitaron y cuidó a los que se quedaban por la tarde porque sus padres trabajan. Cuando acabó, se despidió de sus compañeros, le colocó el abrigo a Jeongmin, le arregló el pequeño gorro a Seolhyun y se marchó con ellos a casa, de vuelta al pequeño edificio en el que llevaba años viviendo. Entregó a los niños a sus casas, paseó a Sauron, compró el atún para Legolas y volvió a casa para cenar cualquier cosa que encontrase en el frigorífico, preparar los bizcochos para el día siguiente y sentarse en el sofá para disfrutar de una buena película antes de dormir. Su rutina era sencilla, pero nunca se cansaría de ella. Prefería la tranquilidad, lejos de las pesadillas que tanto lo atormentaron y de las miradas sobre su hombro por si el peligro lo acechaba. 

 

Se quedó dormido pensando en su hermano, pero no era un sueño cualquiera, era un recuerdo que regresaba más vivido que nunca: _« Eres especial, Seokmin, no dejes que ese hombre te haga creer lo contrario. Las visiones no te convierten en un monstruo, recuérdalo siempre, te vuelve un ser único, uno de los pocos que quedan desde esa vieja leyenda que suele contarnos los ancianos. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, eres mi chico especial »_.


	14. Capítulo 12. Eres hombre muerto, Kwon Soonyoung

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

Descubrió que era un lobo, un alfa, y no enloqueció. Descubrió que su mejor amigo y los demás habitantes de la casa eran lobos y no enloqueció. Podía oler las emociones, escuchar hasta el más mínimo murmullo y ver más allá de lo que nunca antes había hecho y no enloqueció. Su pareja era un hombre con todos los atributos que eso suponía y enloqueció. Sus manos hormigueaban por tocarle de nuevo como había hecho el día anterior, sus labios temblaban con solo pensar en besarle y si la erección mañanera con la que se había despertado era un señal, su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente a su presencia, su olor, su recuerdo. Sentía la atracción, era indiscutible. No iba a huir de ella, el simple hecho de pensar en no darle una oportunidad hacía que su lobo se retorciese y su corazón se acelerara por el nerviosismo. Solo había un problema que consiguió mantenerlo despierto toda la noche: ¿Cómo se estaba con un hombre? La teoría debía ser prácticamente igual, pero… ¿Y si se equivocaba?¿Y si hacía algo mal? Jeonghan le había dicho que tomarían las cosas con calma, se conocerían como en una relación humana normal y le daría tiempo para acostumbrarse a las emociones de su lado animal, pero ¿Cuánto necesitaría?

 

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, suspirando al ver las el gran siete que parecía gritarle: “Idiota, estás perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías”. ¿Cuánto había dormido?¿Una, dos, tres horas? No podía ir a hablar con Jun todavía, era demasiado pronto y después de la mala noche que había pasado el pobre Kwanhee por culpa de una pesadilla, no quería molestar más de lo necesario. Podría acudir a Mingyu, pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, aún no se habían conocido tanto como para ir a molestarle a las 7 de la mañana. Hablar con Seungkwan después del mal día que pasó, tampoco era buena idea y hablar con Jeonghan estaba completamente descartado. No podía presentarse ante su pareja y mostrarle que no tenía ni idea. Bufó, cansado e inseguro, dando una vuelta más en la cama. Se incorporó de golpe y cogió su portátil, ya instalado en su habitación como las pocas pertenencias que tenía. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Tanto tiempo casado e intentando fingir que era el hombre perfecto, le habían hecho olvidar las cosas más simples.

 

Con los cascos puestos y bien instalado en su cama, pulsó el primer vídeo que le apareció. Retrocedió, pausó y volvió a reproducir las escenas constantemente, apuntando en una libreta aquellos datos que podían interesarle. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. En unos segundos todo se convirtió en un caos absoluto. Seungcheol, saltó sobresaltado, arrancando los auriculares de su sitio y dejando que la habitación se llenase de gemidos y mientras trataba de apagarlo sin éxito, Soonyoung se reía apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Quería que la tierra lo tragase, que se abriese a sus pies y lo dejase hundirse hasta que el alfa se olvidase de lo que había pasado. Para empeorar su bochorno, hizo el comentario que había rezado para que no llegase.

 

— Dime que no estás viendo porno para saber como acostarte con Jeonghan —Hubo una pausa incómoda en la que ninguno de los dos habló y la mirada de Soonyoung se dirigió hacia la libreta sobre la cama, empeorando su ataque de risa—. ¿Estabas tomando apuntes? 

 

— No te rías de mis problemas —Le lanzó un cojín, pero no consiguió que las carcajadas se detuviesen—. No sé que hacer, vale. Sé que la practica es más o menos la misma, pero… ¿Y si hago algo mal? —Se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración. El hecho de que el destino hubiese decidido unirlos y que el apareamiento sería para todo su vida, empeoraba la presión. No quería empezar su enlace haciendo el ridículo o haciéndole daño sin querer porque no sabía lo suficiente. En este caso era tan inexperto como el más puro de los vírgenes y tantos años de matrimonio no servían de nada. 

 

— Tranquilo, Cheol, el maestro Soonyoung ha llegado y ya sabes lo que dicen de los bailarines… —Le guiñó el ojo antes de colocar el portátil y la libreta en el suelo para sentarse cómodamente en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzando las piernas como si fuese a meditar—. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que somos lobos, nos movemos por instintos y la mayor parte del tiempo solo tienes que dejarte llevar. Lo segundo es que tienes que estar atento a las emociones que rodean a Jeonghan y sabrás si lo estás haciendo bien. Lo tercero es que… —Continuó dándole pautas y explicándole las mejores posiciones hasta que el bullicio fuera de la habitación les dijo que todo el mundo estaba despierto. Su experiencia jugando tanto de activo como de pasivo fue bastante útil a la hora de tranquilizarle. Agradeció mucho su charla, a pesar de que podría haber pasado de largo los detalles personales, no volvería a verle desde el mismo modo—. Bueno, es hora de que vaya a trabajar, nos vemos para la comida. Quiero detalles si haces uso de mi clase magistral.

 

Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de un salto para llegar a la puerta. No consiguió abrir, se quedó congelado en el sitio mientras el olor a incienso se intensificaba, envolviéndole, intoxicándole. Soonyoung soltó un leve quejido y apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, incapaz de moverse. El sudor comenzaba a empaparle y parecía estar sufriendo, como si se estuviese quemando. Se acercó, tratando de ayudarle como pudo, pero la mano del alfa le detuvo. No comprendía que ocurría, pero parecía ser algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. 

 

— ¿Estás bien? —La pregunta fue estúpida, pero se sentía impotente.

 

— Primera lección de ser un lobo… —Habló despacio, haciendo pausas y soltando un largo suspiro al final de cada una—. Una vez al mes, los alfas también sufrimos el celo, pero nos dura solo un día. Es peor si has encontrado a tu pareja y no la has reclamado. Tengo que irme antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, estaré en mi caravana todo el día. Dile a Minghao lo que ha pasado y que no podré trabajar. Impide que Jihoon se acerque a mi, me iré al lago, creo que será suficientemente lejos—Sin dejarle contestar, abrió la puerta y se marchó corriendo mientras murmuraba: « Esto no debería estar pasando, ya he pasado el celo este mes, mierda ».

 

Bajó a la cocina donde todos desayunaban, moviéndose incómodos en su sitio. Jun miraba de reojo a Minghao y suspiraba, todos parecían que deseaban arrancarse su propia piel. Sentía una inmensa necesidad creándose en su interior y supo, de primera mano lo que estaban experimentando los demás. Por suerte, no habían estado en contacto con el intenso olor de Soonyoung lo suficiente como para causar más problemas.

 

— ¿A dónde…? —Empezó a preguntar Jeonghan, preocupado por si se perdía en un bosque desconocido y los problemas aparecían.

 

— Se ha encerrado en su caravana, la aparcará en el lago. Me ha dicho que no podrá ir a trabajar y que es mejor si Jihoon se mantiene escondido, ya vendrá mañana. ¿Es normal tener dos celos en un mes?

 

— Oh, dios, no… —Murmuró Jihoon tan bajo que a penas pudo escucharle—. Esto es mala señal, mierda, mierda, mierda… —Siguió susurrando al levantarse de golpe de su silla—. ¡NO ME DEJÉIS SALIR DE ESTA CASA AUNQUE OS LO SUPLIQUE! —Gritó mientras se marchaba corriendo, escaleras arriba, dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta. Todas las miradas se centraron en Jeonghan, esperando que el omega tuviera una respuesta como siempre parecía tener. No sabía si era por el hecho de que era por su estatus de líder o por su coeficiente intelectual, pero no había nadie mejor para solucionar cualquier problema o pregunta.

 

— Si es verdad que Soonyoung ya había pasado por el celo y teniendo en cuenta que Jihoon me había dicho que su celo se estaba retrasando, todo apunta a que sus lobos están tratando de forzar el apareamiento. Ocurre cuando la necesidad del lobo es tan grande, que sobrepasan la voluntad de la parte humana —Explicó con tranquilidad, como si no hubiese un alarmado omega escondido en su habitación y un desesperado alfa en algún lugar del lago. Le ofreció a Seungcheol un trozo de su gofre con una sonrisa tan amplia que creyó que se derretiría si seguía mirándola—. Iremos a trabajar, cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, menos riesgo habrá de que nuestros celos se alteren también. Sobre todo vosotros —Señaló con el tenedor a Joshua y al alfa recién despertado, por lo que supo, sin necesidad de explicaciones que eran los únicos que no habían pasado por ello—. ¿Te apetece venir a la floristería, Kwanhee? —Cuando el niño contestó con un entusiasmado “sí”, que provocó la risa de sus padres, se dirigió hacia él—. ¿Vienes? 

 

—Claro, pero… ¿Qué pasa con Jihoon? 

 

— Yo me quedaré, sigo teniendo el día libre. Si entra en celo, lo retendré aquí con todo lo que tenga —Dijo Seungkwan, dando por zanjado el problema.

 

Una vez desayunado, todos fueron marchándose, unos con más prisa que otros como Joshua que se había quedado dormido por haber estado cuidando de Seungkwan y llegaba tarde. Antes de subirse en la furgoneta de la floristería y aprovechando que Kwanhee ya estaba dentro, Jeonghan lo tomó de las muñecas, acariciándolas con los pulgares y haciendo que su piel vibrase. Seungcheol deseaba ese contacto. Se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaban, pero fue el omega quien terminó la distancia y lo besó. Lento, disfrutando del primer contacto, saboreándose con una ternura que nunca creyó poseer. Sus labios eran suaves y transmitían, sin necesidad de palabras, un futuro prometedor. Había estado buscando su hogar, un lugar en el que encajar, y por fin, lo había hallado.

 

— Tranquilo, alfa —Susurró Jeonghan en su oído. Su cálido aliento rozándole le provocaba escalofríos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que despertaran zonas que prefería mantener dormidas—. No necesitas porno para saber como complacerme, yo tengo todas las respuestas.

 

Seungcheol pensó que su vida terminaba en ese mismo instante y la vergüenza lo invadió, abrumándole y dándole color a sus mejillas. La tierra no parecía querer absorberlo y el camino a la ciudad sería el viaje más largo de su vida. Su reputación había sido destruida sin que hubiese logrado conseguir una y solo existía un culpable. «  Eres hombre muerto, Kwon Soonyoung » pensó mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto. La venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío y él era un experto. 

**POV. JIHOON**

El destino tenía un gran repertorio de ideas para jugar a su costa, para impedirle esa libertad que tanto quería. Él no deseaba tener un alma gemela, una pareja con la que aparearse para siempre. Vivía muy bien sin un alfa y, por muy bueno que fuese Soonyoung, no quería enlazarse con él. Ahora podría autoproclamarse un luchador por la igualdad de los omegas, pero con el apareamiento todo el mundo cambiaba. Ceder ahora, podría suponer su perdición. Si se unía a él y luego resultaba ser un idiota, pagaría las consecuencias. Estaba enfadado con el destino, con su manada por hacerle huir y con Soonyoung por encontrarle. Sabía que el alfa no tenía la culpa de que fuesen pareja ni de estar uniendo sus celos para acelerar la reclamación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar querer odiarlo, hacerle el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.Culpar a una persona siempre era más cómodo que a un ente abstracto como era el destino. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo conocido?¿Por qué no podía seguir solo? 

 

— Maldita sea… —Rechinó los dientes, sintiendo como su olor se hacía más intenso y todo su cuerpo temblaba anticipando la primera hora de calor. 

 

Si seguía dándole vueltas a la habitación, acabaría dejando la marca de su recorrido en el suelo. Estaba nervioso, hormonal, desesperado y asustado, una combinación que funcionaba como un coctel Molotov en su organismo. Quería arañarse la piel, rodar por el suelo y correr en busca de su alfa. Odiaba la necesidad de su lobo por aparearse que se manifestaba como olas de desesperación en su cuerpo. Estaba siendo el peor inicio de su vida y sospechaba que el calor sería aún peor conforme avanzasen las horas. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo durante tres días sin dejar que su lobo tomase el control y cometiese la mayor locura de su vida? Necesitaba salir, necesitaba a Sooyoung. « Oh, no, no, no, no necesito a nadie, estoy bien solo » se recriminó a si mismo. Si creía que se estaba volviendo loco con unos días a su lado, ahora sabía que había perdido la cordura por completo. ¿Era su imaginación o la habitación estaba convirtiéndose en un horno?

 

La primera ola de calor llegó mientras abría la ventana para dejar que el frío alcanzase su piel, tensa y dolorida. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, gimiendo. Era horrible, quería morirse en ese mismo instante y arrastrar con él a Soonyoung para hacerle la vida imposible en el infierno. La segunda ola de calor trajo consigo imágenes del alfa explorando su cuerpo, sus manos rozando toda la piel que hubiese a la vista y sus labios dejando leves besos en su cuello. En ese mismo momento supo que tenía que ir con él, que lo necesitaba tanto que podría perderse así mismo. Intentó salir, pero no llegó muy lejos. Seungkwan estaba sentado en una silla frente a las puertas de salida, mirando las fotos que sacaba de una caja en su regazo. Se enfadó con él, le gritó y amenazó con arrancarle los brazos si no se apartaba. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que lo subiese hasta su habitación y se colocase justo en frente de su puerta cerrada. Con la tercera ola de calor tuvo que encontrar placer en sí mismo, pero no era suficiente. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrió el gran repertorio de insultos, maldiciones y palabrotas que tenía para acompañar el nombre de Soonyoung y referirse al destino. No importaba cuantos orgasmos lograba, no tenía ni un segundo de descanso y solo podía imaginarse lo satisfactorio que sería atropellar a su alfa por hacerle pasar por un celo tan horrible. Con la cuarta ola de calor, en pleno mediodía, fue suficiente para quebrar el control de Jihoon. Gritó a Seungkwan todo lo que se le ocurría por interponerse entre él y su alma gemela, le juró cada segundo que había cambiado de opinión y golpeó la puerta mientras le rogaba que le dejase salir. En una sola mañana pasó por muchos estados de bipolaridad, desde el enfado a la súplica y desde el odio al amor. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, llegó a su punto de inflexión, decidiendo que no podía soportarlo más. « Siempre podemos hacer esto sin enlazarnos, no tenemos por qué completar el apareamiento » pensó Jihoon antes de saltar por la ventana y transformarse antes de llegar al suelo. Siguiendo el rastro que había dejado Soonyoung, se internó en el bosque decidido a encontrar a su pareja. 

 

S udando, sin aliento y sintiéndose aún más desesperado que segundos atrás por culpa del intenso olor a incienso que rodeaba la caravana, llamó a la puerta. No lucharía más con sus instintos por estar cerca de su alfa, solo tendría que evitar que le mordiese. Sin mordida, no sería más que sexo y podría apaciguar el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

 

— ¡VETE!¡LÁRGATE!¡ES PELIGROSO! —Le gritó Soonyoung entre jadeos, pero lo ignoró por completo. Eran adultos, podrían mantener su lado animal lejos de esto para que su enlace no fuese permanente.

 

— ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, IDIOTA.

 

— No hagas esto, Jihoon, hueles demasiado bien y quiero comerte —Suplicó el alfa, mucho más cerca de la puerta. Su autocontrol comenzaba a menguar, podía notarlo. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba—. No sé si podré controlarme si estás conmigo, quiero morderte, quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo…

 

— Idiota, déjame entrar. Podemos hacer esto sin complicaciones. Te necesito, te deseo y quiero hacerlo —Exigió Jihoon sin dar su brazo a torcer. Los dientes le castañeteaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la cercanía del alfa, de ese olor a incienso que tanto le gustaba. Cuando creía que tendría que dar marcha atrás, una idea apareció en su mente—. Déjame follarte, eso aplacará nuestro celo lo suficiente y evitará que me reclames. Aunque nunca lo he hecho así…

 

— ¿Crees que funcionará? —Preguntó Soonyoung, receloso. Sin embargo, mientras su voz era cautelosa, el sonido del seguro siendo quitado, demostraba que estaba muy interesado en sus palabras—. Dios, a la mierda, está bien. Yo te guiaré. No puedo más.

 

Antes de que Jihoon pudiese llegar a parpadear, la puerta se abrió y fue arrastrado al interior por las fuertes manos de su alfa que calmaban cada zona que rozaban. Se besaron sin tiempo para ser lentos, la lujuria y el instinto estaban a cargo. El simple contacto de sus labios fue suficiente para que Jihoon eliminase cualquier duda sobre el plan que había elaborado. Solo existía la lengua de Soonyoung explorándole, jugando con la suya. Mordió su labio inferior, reclamando todo el poder, saboreando con placer el sabor de su sangre. El alfa no se lo puso fácil, cediendo y recuperando el control mientras avanzaban hacia la cama. Se separaron solo para recuperar el aliento, aprovechando el momento para eliminar cualquier estorbo que separase el contacto piel con pie. La ropa quedo destrozada en un rincón cualquiera de la habitación y los sonidos de la caravana fueron ocultados por los gemidos de placer que salía de los dos amantes. 

 

Era el primer encuentro entre dos almas gemelas, sus lobos aullaban felices por estar tan cerca y pedían a voces que completasen su enlace, que aceptasen el regalo que la luna les había dado. Jihoon observó a Soonyoung bajo él, mirándole con los labios hinchados y brillantes por el intenso beso y la mirada vidriosa por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Un profundo sentimiento de paz le inundó, sabiendo que el hombre era todo suyo y que él había provocado esa mirada tan tentadora que le dirigía.

 

— Por favor… —Se quejó el alfa, tendiéndole una botella de lubricante que no sabía de donde provenía—. Si vas hacer algo, hazlo ya. 

 

— Tres días, cariño —Susurró Jihoon en su oído, sintiéndose satisfecho por el escalofrío que recorrió a su compañero—. Tres días para hacer que te derritas bajo mi tacto.

 

Descubrió un deseo tan oculto que nunca había sabido que estaba allí, el quería tener el control, quería conseguir que gritase su nombre hasta que todo el mundo supiese que él era el causante de tanto placer, quería que se olvidase de cualquier amante anterior. Siempre había estado bien mostrando su lado más sumiso en la cama, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, más propio de un alfa que de un omega. Sin embargo, sintiendo el fuerte cuerpo de Soonyoung bajo el suyo, recorriendo con sus manos y lengua cada rincón, supo que necesitaría estar a cargo más a menudo, que el sumiso en él solo era una minúscula parte de su esencia. Lamió con lentitud cada zona que encontraba a su paso mientras descendía para encontrarse con su erección. 

 

— Haré que te sientas muy bien —Susurró contra la base antes de dejar un leve beso—. Muy, pero que muy bien —Murmuró ante de lamer toda su longitud, tanteando el terreno. 

 

— Ya lo creo que lo harás —Dijo Soonyoung entre gemidos, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que Jihoon creaba—. Oh, dios, sí, sí —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que complacía a su amante antes de introducir todo lo que pudo en su boca, succionando y lamiendo. Los sonidos de placer de su alfa eran increíbles pistas para saber que estaba lo suficientemente distraído. 

 

Necesitó unos cuantos minutos y todo su autocontrol, para estirarlo bien. Su lobo aullaba para que lo reclamase, para enterrarse en él tan profundo que Soonyoung le sintiese durante días. Cuando consiguió hundirse por completo, mientras esperaba que se acostumbrase, aprovechó para observar a su alfa. Mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén, le besó, depositando cada deseo, cada sueño y cada miedo que había sentido en él. Una profunda sensación de gratitud le invadió por completo. Gracias a aquel hombre, a aquel lobo, a su alma gemela, había encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba consigo mismo. Lo besó una y otra vez, sumergiéndose en el placer de estar enterrado en él, de saber que él causaba cada gemido. La mirada de puro amor que le dedicó, fue lo último que necesitó para romper el control. « Pareja. Mio. Nuestro. Compañero » gritaba su lobo una y otra vez. Sus encías picaban, sus colmillos querían salir, todo en él deseaba morder y eso fue lo que hizo. Siguiendo el impulso de su propio instinto, la zona entre el cuello y el hombro. Sintió el lazo entre ellos cerrarse, la unión completándose. Ahora eran uno, hasta el fin de sus días. Cuando ambos llegaron al climax y se abrazaron, disfrutando del contacto antes de que llegase la siguiente ronda, supo que había encontrado su hogar. En los brazos de Soonyoung estaba en casa y nada ni nade podría separarle de su compañero, ni si quiera él mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, humano y lobo estaban en sincronía. 

 

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que había pasado, demasiado confiados en la biología de alfa y omega como para creer que habían finalizado el apareamiento. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que eran parte de una leyenda originada en el principio de los tiempos, donde los portadores del don eran los responsables del reclamo de sus parejas sin distinción entre omegas y alfas. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que una magia profunda y poderosa había nacido en lo más profundo de Jihoon o de que Soonyoung se había convertido en el hombre más importante para los de su naturaleza: uno de los cuatro guardianes de la mente. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que el mundo como lo conocían estaba a punto de cambiar.

 

***

 

Tres días después, el último sábado de Octubre, Jihoon se despertó sintiéndose completo de nuevo. Habían estado en la cama la mayor parte de su celo, disfrutando de la compañía del uno y el otro. Estaba hambriento y feliz, se sentía en paz consigo mismo, con Soonyoung. Con una sonrisa que reflejaba el buen sexo que había tenido, llegó al cuarto de baño para prepararse para comenzar un nuevo día. Antes de meterse en la ducha, se contempló desnudo ante el espejo. Una marca decoraba su hombro, la señal inequívoca de que ahora era un omega acoplado, el símbolo de la estirpe de Soonyoung, una estrella de seis puntas.

 

— ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, KWON SOONYOUNG.


	15. Capítulo 13. Nadie te hará daño, Kwanhee

** POV. JEONGHAN **

Jeonghan era un firme defensor de que todo ocurría por alguna razón, de que el destino preparaba cada camino con un propósito. Durante años, pensar que la luna guiaba sus pasos y que si permitía que le ocurrieran cosas malas era por una razón mayor, le había mantenido cuerdo. Cuando le anunciaron que tenía que casarse con el alfa de su manada, a penas había pasado un mes desde su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Estaba asustado, le aterrorizaba ese hombre. Sin embargo, nadie lo escuchó mientras gritaba y pataleaba para regresar con su familia. Ingenuo de él, creyó que llorarían su marcha. Mientras lloraba en una habitación demasiado fría para un niño, mientras permanecía encerrado en una casa que no podía considerar suya, mientras observaba como los demás pasaban la infancia entre juegos y risas, su único consuelo fue pensar que el destino quería algo de él. 

 

Luchó durante mucho tiempo, sobreviviendo a cada golpe y cada embarazo fallido hasta que logró escapar de allí. La noche que se marchó tan lejos como le fue posible, con una mochila llena del dinero de alguien más, el alfa de su manada respiró por última vez. Jeonghan se encargó de que nadie encontrara su cuerpo, de que nadie pueda enterrarlo con dignidad. Sentado en un destartalado autobús, rumbo a cualquier parte, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que ningún omega siguiese sufriendo las barbaridades que él tuvo que soportar. Fue en ese mismo instante, con la luna llena brillando en el cielo, que supo que no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie más. Se convirtió en una leyenda, el omega más fuerte que había existido y encontró su lugar en el mundo. Ahora, observando al pequeño e inocente Kwanhee que escuchaba atento las explicaciones que Seungcheol hacía sobre las flores, se sintió en paz por primera vez desde que salió de aquella casa. 

 

Se sentía poderoso, capaz de conquistar el mundo. Tenía una manada a la que cuidar, a la que mantener a salvo y que confiaba en él como si fuese el más fiero de los alfas. Había conseguido crear un hogar con el que el pequeño cachorro podría ser el niño que era, sin miedo a que se manifestase como un omega y alguien pudiese hacerle daño. Apoyando los codos en el mostrador y la cabeza en las manos, pensó en lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar un alfa como Seungcheol, capaz de ceder todo ante él, sin considerarlo inferior. El olor tan característico de la tristeza le picó en la nariz, poniéndole alerta y haciéndole buscar lo que había alterado a Kwanhee. Cuando el niño le miró, supo que lo sabía todo, que había visto todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, las leyendas con las que se había obsesionado mientras permanecía encerrado eran reales. Los lobos a cargo de la mente existían y el cachorro era uno de ellos. 

 

— Eh, Kwanhee ¿Estás bien? —Seungcheol alternaba la mirada del pequeño tembloroso que miraba asustado a Jeonghan, tratando de descifrar que estaba pasando. Se

 

— Por favor, por favor, no. Yo no quería hacerlo —Lloriqueó, alejándose paso a paso del alfa—. Mamá decía que nadie podía saberlo. Ellos…No. Por favor —Estaba entrando en pánico y el omega supo que no había sido capaz de salvarle a tiempo, que ya había visto parte de la crueldad del mundo.

 

Jeonghan se levantó de la silla, dejando que sus feromonas saliesen para relajarle y el olor a lavanda lo rodease. Consiguió que su respiración se ralentizase y le dejase acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo. Seungcheol seguía observando todo con preocupación, convertido en un mero espectador. Solo necesitó una mirada para saber que tenía que hacer y se arrodilló para que Kwanhee quedase entre los dos, asegurándose de que entendía que estaba bien con ellos, que no les pasaría nada. 

 

—Todo está bien, cariño, todo está bien. Nadie te hará daño, Kwanhee. Te lo juro por mi manada, mientras tus padres o cualquiera de nosotros siga vivo nadie te va a hacer daño.

 pasado horas enteras perdido en los libros tratando de descifrar cada mensaje y profecía que había en las páginas, obsesionándose con ellos hasta el punto de que las historias le mantenían en pie, a salvo. Nunca había pensado que podría encontrar a uno de los cuatro elegidos, pero lo defendería con su vida si hiciese falta. No dejaría que nadie volviese a poner esa mirada aterrorizada en su rostro. Su mundo, dónde todos se regían por los dictámenes de la luna y los instintos, necesitaba a los protagonistas de la profecía. Haría cualquier cosa por aquellos a los que tantas horas dedicó en los libros, sobre todo, ahora que sabía que el pequeño cachorro era parte de ellos. « Soy un monstruo » oyó la voz de Kwanhee en su mente « Mamá decía que no lo era, pero papá no me querrá con él, cuando lo sepa ». Pasó una mano por el brazo del niño, tratando de reconfortándolo tanto como podía. « No lo hará, te adora y no le importará nada. Eres muy importante, cariño. No eres un monstruo, eres un cachorro increíble » pensó, transmitiéndole cada palabra y esperando que pudiese escucharlo todo. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar Seungcheol.

 

— Cierra la puerta y luego trae el libro que hay bajo el mostrador. No quiero que nos interrumpan —Dejó un beso en la frente de Kwanhee y le sonrió para que supiese que todo estaba bien—. Tío, Seungcheol y yo te compraremos un chocolate caliente después ¿Qué te parece?

 

Una vez que se colocaron en el sofá de la trastienda, Jeonghan recostado en el cuerpo de Seungcheol y Kwanhee en el regazo del alfa, el omega empezó a contar la historia de su especie. No necesitaba el libro, se lo sabía de memoria. Lo solía leer antes de dormir cuando la presión por ser el líder le impedía conciliar el sueño. 

 

— Al comienzo de los tiempos, nuestros antepasados eran hombres como cualquier otros. Existió un humano capaz de manipular los recuerdos y hablar en las cabezas de los demás, de ver y manipular las auras de la gente, de mover cualquier cosa con solo un pensamiento y de controlar a cualquier persona, y de ver el futuro. Fue el primero de nosotros, el creador de toda una raza. A su muerte, su alma se introdujo en el cuerpo de un lobo y empezó a convivir con la del animal hasta que un día consiguió la fuerza necesaria para pasar de lobo a hombre y viceversa. Se encargó de reunir el alma de su gente e introducirla en los lobos, hasta que nacieron los primeros hijos de los hombres lobo —Sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta que había conseguido la atención completa del niño y el adulto—. El poder del creador se trasladó a su hijo y de este a su descendencia. Sin embargo, cuando cayó en las manos equivocadas, el caos estalló y nuestra raza estuvo al borde del exterminio bajo la mano de un déspota dictador. La leyenda cuenta que la luna decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Dividió a la población en alfas y omegas, unos encargados del poder y otros del equilibrio para que este no se desbordase. También le arrebató el poder al cruel lobo y lo repartió entre cuatro personas, dos alfas y dos omegas para que no pudiese volver a corromper a nadie. Cuando los elegidos encontraban a sus parejas, el compañero se convertía en el guardián, canalizando sus poderes, dándoles equilibrio y protegiéndoles de cualquier peligro. Es una relación tan especial que el enlace solo se hace efectivo si es el elegido quien muerde al guardián, indistintamente de si son alfas u omegas —Se incorporó de su cómoda postura y se alejo del calor de Seungcheol para poder observar al pequeño cachorro—. Tú, cariño, eres la prueba viviente de que la leyenda existe, el omega capaz de manipular la memoria, borrar, crear y recuperar recuerdos. Además de poder hablar por un enlace mental. No eres un monstruo, eres una parte importante de nuestra historia, una leyenda como yo. Habrá gente que quiera ir a por ti porque eres poderoso, pero aquí estás a salvo.

 

— ¿Papá no me odiará? —El miedo parecía estar ahogando al tembloroso niño, incapaz de relajarse a pesar de que la mano de Seungcheol acariciaba su espalda constantemente—. Ellos mataron a mamá, ellos dijeron que yo era un monstruo y que me enseñarían como son los monstruos.

 

Tenía el presentimiento de que el destino había querido que su manada acogiese al pequeño y que no sería el único con poder que acudiría hasta él. Tendrían que reforzar la seguridad y desaparecer aún más del mapa para que nadie indeseado pudiese encontrarlos. Si la leyenda era cierta y estaban comenzando a aparecer, la profecía también se cumpliría. El mundo tal y como lo conocían podría desaparecer si los atrapaban aquellos a los que el poder les había corrompido. En ese mismo instante, observando al omega y al alfa que era su alma gemela, supo que tenía que encontrarlos a todos, darle el refugio que necesitarían y evitar que la guerra estallase sin que ellos estuviesen en el bando correcto. Mientras él, Yoon Jeonghan, omega y líder de la manada del Lago Yang existiese, nadie saldría dañado y encontraría un refugio en su casa. No importaba si eran leyendas u omegas necesitados, no cerraría sus puertas a nadie.

 

— ¿Crees que vendrán a por ti? Necesitamos una reunión. Tenemos que aumentar la seguridad y debemos iniciar una búsqueda de los otros tres. El omega capaz de mover las cosas con la mente y controlar a la gente y los alfas capaces de ver las auras y el futuro —Un quejido por parte de Seungcheol le hizo darse fijarse en él. Una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro mientras con la mano libre se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y su respiración se volvía más lenta—. ¿Estás bien?

 

— Sí, solo necesito un minuto.

 

Jeonghan acarició uno de sus hombros mientras Kwanhee le imitaba con el otro, tratando de aliviar tanta presión como pudiese. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el alfa. Su lobo había estado durante mucho tiempo atrapado y los ataques no parecían ser normales. Aún le dolía el recuerdo de él convulsionando en el suelo. Se sentía tan impotente por no pode hacer nada, por no poder ayudarle… Ni si quiera había sido capaz de estar en la misma habitación que él sin causarle más daño. 

 

— Tío Seungcheol, ¿Quieres un helado? —Preguntó el pequeño con toda su inocencia. Por suerte aún seguía intacta—. Tío Seungkwan dice que cura todos los males y él es médico, sabe de eso.

 

Jeonghan y Seungcheol se miraron durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reír. Aliviando la tensión de minutos atrás. La mañana continuó sin más imprevistos, el alfa demostró ser bueno con las flores y que hacía los mejores ramos del pueblo, algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que era difícil que alguien fuese mejor que él. Kwanhee pareció relajarse mientras leía el libro sobre leyendas que le había regalado, sentado a su lado en el mostrador mientras trabajaban. Parecía ser la calma que precedía la tormenta y algo le decía, que era imprescindible saber por qué el lobo de Seungcheol había quedado atrapado, tan aletargado que incluso olía como un humano. Su intuición le decía con esa información, tendrían una ventaja de su lado y él nunca se equivocaba. El destino había hecho que todos los alfas y omegas que vivían allí llamasen a su puerta por una razón, nada era coincidencia. Ni el hecho de que todos hubiesen tenido una vida en común antes de encontrarse allí, ni de que todo hubiese ocurrido el mismo mes. ¿Cómo, si no, se podía explicar que Soonyoung hubiese perdido el rastro de Jun durante años y se reuniesen aquí o que hubiese encontrado a Jihoon, uno de los omegas de su lista de rescate, antes de que llegasen ellos?

 

***

V olvió a la casa con un Kwanhee dormido en sus brazos y muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Quería conseguir unas horas a solas con Seungcheol, ver una película o una simple charla en los sofás del jardín. Tal vez podría llevarlo al lago para que conociese un poco más de la zona o invitarlo a cenar en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo. Desde que se habían encontrado, todo se había vuelto un poco caótico y a penas había podido conocerse. Deseaba poder enseñarle un poco de su vida, comprobar que un enlace entre ellos no sería un fallo y que el destino no se había equivocado. Por mucho que confiase en la luna, necesitaba la tranquilidad que conseguiría después de conocerle bien. Sin embargo, una vez más, Jeonghan comprobó que no importaba lo mucho que lo desease, él no podía tener ni un segundo de paz. La mirada preocupada de Seungkwan cuando se encontrar el pasillo y el fuerte olor de la culpa que emanaba de él, fue lo único que necesitó para saber que tenía que ejercer una vez más de líder, dejando a su pareja para después.

 

— Jihoon se ha ido. SE HA LANZADO POR LA VENTANA —Explicaba el omega alarmado, paseando de un lado a otro y mareando a Jeonghan—. Me va a matar, oh my gosh, ¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO? ES EL FIN. 

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

Lo primero que pensó Seungcheol al escuchar la noticia fue en que se avecinaba una tormenta. Por lo que había aprendido con Jeonghan, los lobos eran muy impulsivos cuando entraban en celo y si a eso se le sumaba que Jihoon había escapado para estar con Soonyoung, solo podría significar que el caos estaba a punto de llegar. Si se enlazaban por instinto, tendrían que soportar a un omega completamente enfurecido y algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que nadie saldría vivo de aquello. Tuvo la gran idea de coger sus cosas y marcharse con los demás hasta que las aguas se calmasen, pero sabía que no podían dejar sus trabajos así como así aunque sus vidas estuviesen en juego. Quizás estuviese exagerando, pero por lo poco que había visto de Jihoon, todo apuntaba a que su carácter explosivo no sería compatible con una mordida indeseada aunque su lobo estuviese pidiéndolo a gritos.

 

— Contacta con Jihoon o Soonyoung, asegúrate de que están juntos y de que nadie más podrá acercarse a él —Ordenó Jeonghan con la voz calmada, como si todos los días superase crisis como aquella—. Ya no podemos traerlo de vuelta, pero lo mejor es que nos aseguremos de que esté bien. No te preocupes, Seungkwan, piensa que podría haber pasado de nuevo lo de Chan. Yo… 

 

— Tú nada, te vienes conmigo —Cortó Seungcheol dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Había estado pensando durante todo el día como podía acercarse a solas a él y ahora que había encontrado el plan perfecto, nadie iba a impedírselo, ni si quiera un omega en celo con muy malas pulgas en paradero desconocido—. Seungkwan puede encargarse de saber que pasa con Jihoon y llevar a Kwanhee con sus padres. Lo demás puede esperar a mañana y si hay cualquier emergencia, nos llamarán ¿Verdad?

 

— Claro que sí —El joven omega tomó a Kwanhee en brazos antes de que Jeonghan pudiese protestar y le guiñó el ojo a Seungcheol, aceptando ser complice en su improvisada cita. Parecía haberse recuperado un poco después del mal día que pasó. Le había prometido que no le dejaría solo y había acabado teniendo un ataque, tendría que recompensárselo pronto—. Os mando un mensaje si Jihoon está bien y solo llamaremos en caso de que ocurra una emergencia de verdad. Ahora, tortolitos, dejad que los jóvenes nos ocupemos de todo. 

 

Jeonghan se quedó en silencio, observando como Seungkwan entraba en la mansión. Por un instante, Seungcheol se preocupó de haber tomado la decisión equivocada y de que estuviese enfadado con él por no dejarle poner orden. Sin embargo, el omega se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa tan brillante que le dejó sin palabras. « Vamos, Seungcheol, te has enfrentado a delincuentes peligrosos. Una cita con él no es nada en comparación, tu puedes » se dijo así mismo para enfundarse ánimos antes de acercarse y cogerle una mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a caminar hacia el bosque en un cómodo silencio. Seungcheol había llamado a Chan mientras Jeonghan y Kwanhee decidían que querían comer, aprovechando la distracción. En cuanto le contó que quería saber de un buen sitio en el que ver las estrellas, él colaboró con tanto entusiasmo como si fuese a él a quien se llevaban de cita. « Recuerda lo que te ha dicho Jun, solo tienes que ser tú mismo »siguió hablándose así mismo, demasiado asustado para hablar en voz alta y estropear el momento. 

 

— Es una buena noche para dar un paseo ¿No crees? —Rompió el silencio por fin.

 

Se sentía torpe, como un adolescente en su primera cita. Aunque si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que quedaba con alguien con el que quería estar. Con su mujer fue distinto, confundió su gratitud con amor y para cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no deseaba estar con ella, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Continuaron juntos por inercia, por complacer a su suegro y por intentar crear esa familia con la que tanto deseaba. Pero no había nada, los sentimientos hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido y no quedaba ni gratitud ni cariño, solo cansancio. Nunca había encajado con ella y ahora, consciente de su naturaleza, sabía por qué. Le faltaba algo, le faltaba una manda con la que establecer lazos, una familia como la que consiguen los lobos al pertenecer verdaderamente a un sitio y una pareja con la que poder compartir sus temores y deseos sin miedo a las represalias. Quería un hogar y ella no se lo iba a dar nunca. Jeonghan sí. Era el único capaz de hacerle sentir en paz y quien había logrado despertar una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que realmente necesitaba. 

 

— Las noches de luna llena en este bosque suelen ser aún más bonitas, estoy deseando que te unas a nosotros en la próxima —Le dijo el omega dándole un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿A dónde vamos?

 

— A un sitio donde poder hablar con tranquilidad. Quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas —Paró un momento, buscando con su olfato recién descubierto la dirección que debía tomar. Chan había sido tan preciso que hasta le había indicado el olor del lugar, esperando que no se perdiesen—. No te voy a engañar —Siguió hablándole mientras cogía el camino de la derecha, internándose aún más en el bosque—. Estoy completamente asustado. Hasta hace dos días creía que era humano y hetero. Dios, si hasta estoy casado.

 

En el instante en el que mencionó el matrimonio, Jeonghan se detuvo y le soltó la mana. La mirada enfadada que le dirigió, le demostró que había cometido un gran error. Tenía tan poco tacto, que había dejado caer el tema de su “mujer” sin endulzarse o decírselo con cuidado. Intentó acercarse, pero dio un paso hacia atrás para evitarlo. Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudase a arreglar aquello. ¿Pero qué podía decirle a un hombre que creía que estaba engañando a su mujer con él? Seguro que pensaba que estaba tratando de jugar. « Vamos, Seungcheol, reacciona. No estropees la única posibilidad que tendrás de ser feliz » se recriminó a sí mismo. Su lobo gruñía en su interior, consciente de que su pareja estaba enfadada y queriendo acabar con quien lo había perturbado. 

 

— Estoy casado por el simple hecho de que no he firmado los papeles del divorcio —Suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo con frustración—. Me echó de casa y perdí el trabajo, estaba tan preocupado por lloriquear en los rincones, que ni me molesté en empezar los trámites del divorcio. No la quiero, nunca lo hice y ahora que te he conocido solo quiero acabar con ese matrimonio de una vez —Consiguió acercarse a Jeonghan lo suficiente para cogerle las manos y apoyarlas en su corazón, para que supiese que no estaba mintiendo de todas las formas que conocía—. Lo que estaba tratando de decirte es que estoy asustado porque no recuerdo lo que es ser un lobo y es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre. Estoy aterrado porque tengo muchas posibilidades de cometer errores contigo y acabar hartándote ¿Qué ocurre si no resulto ser suficiente? —Suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía un completo inútil. Nunca en su vida había estado tan inseguro, pero de pie frente a Jeonghan, todos sus miedos amenazaban con devorarlo. No tenía nada para ofrecerle. Había perdido el trabajo, estaba en medio de un divorcio, su único amigo era Jun y no sabía como podía dejar salir a su lobo estando consciente—. No sé como funcionan las relaciones entre lobos o parejas destinadas, solo sé que estar contigo se siente correcto y no quiero estropearlo. Necesito paciencia y que me des tiempo para conocerte, porque lo único que conozco son las relaciones humanas.

 

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jeonghan avanzó para estar mucho más cerca de él. Quitó una mano de su pecho para colocarla bajo su barbilla, elevándole la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontrasen. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del omega y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que no había apreciado antes, como si estuviese mirando las estrellas a través de ellos. Había estado perdido durante tanto tiempo que ni si quiera fue consciente de ello, pero ahora había encontrado su camino como el explorador que es capaz de llegar al final de su viaje con tan solo las estrellas como guías. Jeonghan era su estrella polar, brillando para él y recordándole dónde estaba su hogar. ¿Era normal la rapidez con la que estaba cayendo por él?¿Era lógico sentirse tan bien cuando a penas se conocían? « Pareja » le recordó su lobo, moviendo su cola, feliz de que por fin entendiese su lugar. Le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza despacio y dejando que sus labios se rozaran. Fue un toque leve, el interludio de un futuro, una promesa silenciosa de todo lo que vendría después. Cuando volvió a unir sus labios, las emociones que había estado guardando en su interior se desbordaron, dejándole saber a Jeonghan que le estaba dando todo lo que tenía, que estaba arriesgando todo cuanto había conocido por él. Fue el beso más dulce que jamás había dado, sus labios se unían a la perfección y su sabor único fue suficiente para hacerle suspirar. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, no le importaba el frío de octubre o encontrarse en medio del bosque sin haber llegado a su destino. Solo era consciente de la mano de Jeonghan sobre su corazón y de la ligera caricia de la otra en su mejilla. Solo era consciente del calor que emanaba del omega, del olor a lavanda que cosquilleaba su canción y hacía que se sintiese completamente seguro. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, asegurándose de recordar cada detalle de sus labios unidos y se separaron cuando el aire fue insuficiente. Seungcheol se sentía ligero, todo el peso que había tenido sobre sus hombros por culpa del miedo había desaparecido por completo. 

 

— Estás en el lugar correcto —Susurró Jeonghan sobre sus labios—. Estás en casa. Iremos despacio y te ayudaré durante todo el tiempo, encontraremos la razón por la que tu lobo quedó atrapado y esa parte de tu vida que se ha perdido —Volvió a rozar sus labios con dulzura, provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sentía el impulso de rodearle, de dejar que su olor impregnase su cuerpo y todo el mundo supiese que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo—. La primera lección es que eres parte de una manada y te ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta porque eres parte de nuestra familia —La sonrisa de Jeonghan se ensanchó cuando se separó para mirarle a los ojos con decisión, su expresión casi maliciosa no auguraba nada bueno—. Pero primero nos encargaremos de ese divorcio pendiente, para que nadie tenga una forma de alejarte de aquí. 

 

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el hombre más peligroso que he conocido? —Bromeó Seungcheol—. Eres un gran hombre, ángel. 

 

— Encargarse de cuatro niños y convertirse en una leyenda vuelve a uno peligroso —Río Jeonghan, mostrándole al alfa, una vez más, ese sonido que tanto le gustaba—. ¿Ángel? —Enarcó una ceja divertido ante el mote—. ¿Vas a volverte cliché, Seungcheol?

 

Seungcheol no contestó, se limitó a besarlo de nuevo. Sin duda estaba ante un ángel, un guerrero alado que defendía a quien lo necesitaba aunque tuviese que renunciar a su vida, capaz de levantarse de cualquier adversidad y continuar hacia adelante. Jeonghan era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su fuerza interior y algún día conocería su historia, sabría la razón por la que se había convertido en un gran guerrero. 


	16. Capítulo 14. No llores más, papá, por fin estoy contigo

** POV. JUN **

La taza de té había acabado enfriándose entre sus manos, intacta. La manta que había traído para resguardarse del frío había acabado deslizándose por sus hombros en algún momento, pero a penas era consciente del temblor de su cuerpo helado. Sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de allí, en una manada que seguía atormentándole incluso después de marcharse. Su corazón lloraba por la pérdida de una gran amiga en manos de los mismos imbéciles que habían arruinado su vida. Si se hubiese quedado allí, si hubiese sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo, si simplemente hubiese podido hacer algo para ayudarles antes de que fuese demasiado tiempo, antes de que ella muriese, antes de que su hijo hubiese tenido que huir de allí completamente solo. No solo no había estado con ellos cuando más lo necesitaban si no que había querido devolver al cachorro al mismo lugar al que tanto temía. Había sido tan estúpido… Quería correr, quería regresar a esa maldita manada y acabar con todos sus miembros, quería vengarse de todos ellos por no haber evitado el sufrimiento de sus amigos ni de su pequeño niño. Podía sentir como la ira se propagaba por su cuerpo, amenazando todo su autocontrol. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la taza se hizo añicos en sus manos al recordar como el asustadizo cachorro había suplicado para que no lo abandonasen después de escuchar su historia. No quería volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos, no quería que volviese a llorar por sentirse diferente y aquellos que le habían convencido de ser un monstruo iban a pagar las consecuencias. 

 

Sintió como volvían a colocarle la manta en los hombros y se volvió para gruñir al intruso, al límite del control. Su animal estaba tan cerca de la superficie que pensó que cambiaría en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, su lobo reconoció el olor a mar, sol y arena que tanto caracterizaba a su pareja y fue retirándose poco a poco, dejando que su lado humano recuperase el mando por completo.

 

— Shhhh… Está bien, todo está bien, todo irá bien —Susurró Minghao mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—. Nuestro cachorro está a salvo aquí, no dejaremos que nadie se acerque a él.

 

— Estaba tan asustado… Estuve a punto de llevarlo allí, yo… Dios, me siento tan estúpido —Habló, volviéndose consciente por fin del frío, de los trozos de porcelana sobre su regazo, del dolor del corte en su mano y de la cálida sensación de los brazos de Minghao sobre él.

 

— No lo hiciste y eso es lo importante, Jun. No puedes volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar que las cosas sucedan así, pero puedes hacer que el presente sea bueno para él. Seremos buenos padres, ya lo verás. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo protegeremos y lo amaremos como necesita —Se retiró de su espalda para colocarse en cuclillas frente a él—. Ahora, déjame esas manos. Es hora de volver dentro y prepararle un buen desayuno a nuestro hijo… —Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho y añadió lo que Jun sabía que iba acabar pasando—. Sí, es hora de llamar a Mingyu para que se lo prepare él. 

 

— Gracias, si no hubieses aparecido, ahora mismo estaría muy lejos de aquí y cuando estoy tan enfadado soy impredecible —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y por primera vez desde que había oído como habían tratado de atrapar a su cachorro por ser poderoso, sintió que podía respirar. Había estado tan enfadado, asustado y preocupado que había perdido la noción espacio-temporal—. ¿Cómo está?

 

— Sigue durmiendo, pero está bien. Hicimos bien en quedarnos con él, aunque ninguno durmiese mucho —Explicó mientras revisaba el corte que se había hecho en la mano. No era demasiado profundo, así que no tardaría en sanar—. Conseguimos calmarlo suficiente como para que descansase y que Jeonghan prometiese hacer de esta manada un refugio para ellos también ayudó a que se tranquilizase. Creo que tenemos que agradecerle lo que hizo ayer…

 

— Cuando se despierte, hablaremos con él. Es un buen líder, pero con esto solo ha hecho que lo admire más —Tiró de Minghao para que se sentase en su regazo, necesitando su calor. Al principio se ganó un golpe en el hombro, pero al final acabó abrazándose a él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro para poder olerle mejor—. ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta? —El omega asintió contra él, sin moverse de su sitio o hablar. Después de que ninguno de los dos durmiese bien, estaba seguro de que Minghao estaba agotado—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

Sintió el momento exacto en el que comprendió la pregunta, porque su cuerpo se tensó por completo y una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a su camiseta. Quiso decirle que no necesitaba que respondiese, que iba a respetar su silencio, que sentía haber propasado los límites, pero el motor de un coche que se acercaba hacia la mansión le impidió hablar. Dejó que el omega se levantase antes de hacerlo él y los dos observaron desde el porche la llegada del intruso. Olfateó el aire, pero la gasolina ocultaba cualquier rastro que pudiera darle una pista sobre quién o quienes se acercaban. Abrió la boca para pedirle a Minghao que se refugiase en la casa hasta que supiese que es seguro, pero la cerró al instante al sentir que le apretaba con fuerza la mano y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia que parecía decir: « Haz un numerito de alfa sobreprotector y la castración será el mínimo de tus problemas ». Suspiró, su lobo se removía incomodo en su interior por mantener a su pareja ante un posible problema y eso solo conseguía que en su pecho se instalase una incómoda sensación.

 

El coche se detuvo frente a ellos, muy despacio. Los segundos parecían convertirse en horas mientras esperaban descubrir si se trataba de peligro o no. Los dos se tensaron cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y un joven vestido de uniforme salió, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto para que supiesen que no tenía malas intenciones. Gritaba alfa con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero nada él podía ser catalogado como amenaza. Olía a lírios, naranja, galletas y talco para bebé, aunque no podía decir cuantos de aquellos aromas le correspondían. Cuando se acercaron a él, pudieron ver a una niña y un bebé en la parte de atrás. Fue en ese instante en el que Jun vio la mancha en su uniforme, junto al talco que adornaba su pelo. 

 

— Hola, siento haber llegado tan pronto, pero empiezo a trabajar en un par de horas y necesitaba instalar a las niñas —Movía el pie con nerviosismo y su mirada iba constantemente hacia el asiento trasero—. Perdonad mis modales, soy Hansol Vernon Chwe, amigo de Joshua. Jeonghan me dijo que podía quedarme por… —No terminó de hablar antes de que el bebé comenzase a llorar. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de atrás, tratando de apaciguarlo con su voz—. Ya está, cariño, Papá está aquí —Lo saco del coche, meciéndolo en sus brazos, y se acercó hasta ellos de nuevo. Su olor, humano y lobo entremezclándose, confirmó que estaban ante la misma persona que había anunciado Jeonghan—. ¿Te importaría cogerla mientras saco a Jasmine del coche? —Le preguntó a Minghao que se apresuró a tomarla en brazos—. Si os balanceáis un poco, no tardará en dormirse de nuevo. 

 

Jun iba a preguntar por qué tenía que ir a sacar a la niña si era lo suficientemente mayor para salir sola del coche, pero se calló al ver como sacaba una silla de ruedas del maletero. Minghao y él observaron con asombro como sacaba a un pequeño cachorro y lo colocaba en la silla. Olía a lobo y ninguno de los dos entendía como no había podido recuperarse. Casi ninguno de los suyos podía enfermar o acabar con heridas crónicas, pero la pobre niña era la excepción a esa regla. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se arrodilló frente a la pequeña cuando llegaron hasta ellos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano. 

 

— Soy Jun, encantado ¿Cómo debo llamarte, pequeña guerrera?

 

— Soy Jasmine —Dijo la niña aceptando la mano antes de volver la cabeza hacia su padre y sonreírle—. Me gusta, papi, me ha llamado guerrera ¿Podemos quedarnos con él?

 

Los adultos estallaron en carcajadas, aliviando la tensión que había surgido ante la inesperada llegada de quién creían un intruso. Tras una rápida presentación de todos y contarle a la pequeña loba que Kwanhee estaría encantado de tener una amiga, entraron a la casa. El frío se había intensificado conforme llegaban al final de Octubre y no era bueno para las niñas estar fuera. Jun se ofreció a hacer chocolate caliente y café, mientras esperaban a que el chef de la casa despertase. Era lo poco que podía hacer sin quemar la casa o provocar una indigestión. Condujo a los invitados hasta la cocina y se arrepintió al instante en el que entraron. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que fue incapaz de comprender lo que realmente pasaba. Seungkwan se giró olfateando el aire con los ojos cerrados y al segundo siguiente, el vaso que sostenía en sus manos caí a sus pies, haciéndose añicos. Vernon observaba al omega con los ojos llenos de preocupación, como si quisiese acercarse pero no supiese que hacer. El ambiente se llenó de tensión mientras su amigo lloraba ante la impotente mirada de los adultos. El silencio solo era interrumpido por sus sollozos hasta que la niña acercó la silla hasta él, le tendió un pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales bordadas y habló, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

 

— No llores más, papá, por fin estoy contigo. 

** POV. SEUNGKWAN **

Seungkwan no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de un sueño y que en un par de minutos se despertaría para descubrir que su pequeña no estaba allí. La abrazó con cuidado, temiendo que su fuerza pudiese perjudicarla. Se veía tan frágil en esa silla que no podía evitar preocuparse por si le hacía daño. Por mucho que trató de detener las lágrimas que deslizaban por sus mejillas, se vio incapaz de contener sus sollozos. Estaba sosteniendo a su hija en brazos, su pequeña había vuelto a él. Quería saber todo lo que le había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, quería saber cómo había acabado así, quería saber si la estaban tratando bien, quería… Él simplemente deseaba que le perdonase por haber dejado de buscar, por haber perdido la esperanza, por haberla olvidado durante tanto tiempo para evitar que el dolor empeorase, por no haber sido un buen padre para ella.

 

— Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto —Repitió una y otra vez mientras dejaba que el aroma de su hija lo calmase—. Lo siento tanto, mi pequeña, mi niña.

 

— Shh, papá, todo está bien —Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro. La brillante sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para calmar su dolorido corazón y pudo encontrar un poco de la paz que tanto ansiaba—. Fue culpa de los monstruos. No estés triste papá, quiero verte sonreír.

 

— Eres una chica muy lista ¿Verdad? —Pasó una mano por el sedoso pelo de la niña, dedicándole una triste sonrisa. No era capaz de dejar las manos quietas, necesitaba el contacto, sentir que era real, que estaban juntos de nuevo—. Los monstruos no volverán a separarme de ti, cariño. 

 

Un leve carraspeo le recordó que no estaban solos y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Vernon. Había estado tan concentrado en el olor de su hija que no había notado el aroma de los lirios que le perseguía en sueños. El hombre se acercó hacia ellos y su lobo instintivamente lo reconoció como una amenaza, alguien que podría alejarle de la niña en cuestión de segundos. Lanzando un gruñido tan violento que Jun y Minghao retrocedieron, apartó a la pequeña para colocarla tras él. Sus instintos volvían a despertar, deseando proteger a su cachorro de cualquier persona que quisiese alejarlo de él. No volvería a permitir que se la llevasen, no volvería a perderse años de su vida. 

 

— No voy a llevármela —Dijo Vernon con suavidad, como si le leyese la mente. Levantó las manos en alto y retrocedió un paso—. Solo quiero saber que está ocurriendo y por qué mi hija te está llamando “papá”. Es mi cachorro y todo lo que le concierne, me importa. 

 

Seungkwan reprimió el nuevo gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta y observó a Vernon con atención. Su lobo analizando de si se trataba de una verdadera amenaza o de si podía bajar la guardia con él. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro cuando la comprensión le alcanzó. Tuvo la necesidad de alejar esa expresión de su mirada, devolverle la felicidad que sabía que podía sentir. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Por mucho que el destino, quisiese que estuviesen juntos, no podía aceptar la implicaciones que eso suponían. No podía permitirse una perdida, que se menospreciase el dolor que había sentido durante años por la muerte de Jae o que se demostrase que toda su vida había estado engañándose a sí mismo. 

 

— ¿Me impedirás verla? —Le preguntó mientras se acerba poco a poco y tomaba la mano de la niña cuando Seungkwan se apartó lo suficiente. Le miraba a los ojos con el brillo de las lágrimas estropeando su bello rostro. Su lobo aullaba en su interior para que se acercase y las lamiese para consolarle—. La he criado como mi hija, he estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo y solo te pido que no me alejes de ella. 

 

El profundo amor que vio en la mirada de Vernon estuvo a punto de derrumbar la fortaleza que había conseguido reunir para dejar de llorar. El alfa adoraba a su hija y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Le molestó que su pareja pensase que podía ser tan cruel como para impedirle ver a la niña que había criado, pero entonces recordó que había huido dos veces antes de que pudiesen conocerse de verdad. « Pero él no es tu pareja, estás en tu derecho a huir de él » pensó, volviéndose a engañar de nuevo. No podía escapar del destino, yaunque no lo comprendiese, el hecho de que la niña hubiese acabado con él, solo era una señal más de que sus caminos debían encontrarse. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que su cachorro perdido acabase siendo adoptado por su otra mitad del alma y que ambos apareciesen en su casa? Los sentimientos contradictorios en su interior estaban consiguiendo que sufriese un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pensaba en él como si lo aceptase, pero huía de él cuando tenía oportunidad. Quería volver a refugiarse en los brazos de Joshua y no pensar, pero no quería alejarse de su pequeña.

 

— No voy a alejarte de ella, eres su padre — « Quizás incluso más que yo » pensó con amargura, resintiéndose consigo mismo. La culpa por haber enterrado sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, aparecían una vez más. ¿Qué tenía él para darle cuando Vernon había estado con ella durante más tiempo?. Él no pudo protegerla. No era fuerte cuando era más joven y seguía sin serlo ahora. ¿Qué iba a cambiar? Apartó los pensamientos negativos, no era momento para ser autodestructivo. Tenía que centrarse en la niña y en recuperar el tiempo perdido, empezando con una llamada a su jefe para contarle lo ocurrido y pedirle el día libre. Solía ser muy indulgente con su cirujano más importante cuando se trataba de problemas personales, porque sabía su necesidad de escapar de vez en cuando y no perjudicar a los pacientes. 

 

— ¡Bien!¡Me gusta tener dos papis! —Exclamó la niña entre risas.

 

— Tendremos que hacer un buen trabajo criándola los dos juntos, seremos buenos padres —La sonrisa que le mostró hizo que el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor durante un instante y solo fuesen ellos dos. Sin embargo, por mucho que desease bajar la guardia con él, sabía que no podía sobrevivir si aceptaba su enlace. 

 

***

 

Seungkwan no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a Jasmine jugar con Kwanhee. En cuanto el pequeño había aparecido en la cocina y se habían conocido, se volvieron inseparables. Después de la noche tan dura que había pasado el cachorro, fue un alivio ver su alegría al encontrar una compañera de juegos. La más pequeña de los dos había conseguido atraer a los habitantes de la casa y Mingyu no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para cogerla en brazos. Tuvieron que prometerle a su padre que los dos la cuidarían y que le llamarían si tuviesen algún problema antes de que se marchase con los demás, dejándoles la casa a ellos solos. No sabía por qué exactamente estaba Vernon allí. Joshua le había explicado que su amigo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y Jeonghan le había dado una habitación provisional hasta que toda la manada dicidiese si es de fiar. Sin embargo, cuando trato de saber la razón de su huída, el omega simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 

— ¿Por qué el nuevo te mira como si fueses el centro del universo? —Preguntó Mingyu consiguiendo que se atragantase con su bebida. Acababan de conseguir que el cachorro recién nacido se quedase dormido en su carro y se habían sentado a desayunar mientras los niños jugaban—. ¿Estás bien?

 

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —Contestó cuando dejó de toser—. ¿Por qué te alejas de Wonwoo? —Dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Si él recibía una pregunta que se negaba a contestar, Mingyu tenía que recibir otra.

 

— Es… —El omega dejó su taza en la mesita del salón y se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro—. Complicado. Estoy asustado ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de que no soy suficiente? Soy torpe, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, el omega más alto que puedes encontrarte y lo único que sé hacer es cocinar… A veces pienso que si no me comporto de cierta manera, vosotros también me echaréis —Apoyó el brazo en sus ojos, reclinándose aún más en el sofá. Su voz sonando cada vez más baja, como si no quisiese que lo oyese. 

 

— Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Kim Mingyu —Seungkwan dejó su taza también, se colocó de rodillas en el sofá y le obligó a quitar el brazo para que pudiese mirarle bien. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, le había cogido cariño al omega y no le gustaba verle abatido. Quería ir hasta su manada de nacimiento y encargarse personalmente de todos los que le hicieron creer que era inferior por ser omega—. Eres parte de nuestra familia, no vamos a rechazarte por ser tu mismo. Somos una panda de cotillas que no tiene remedio, podemos quemar la cocina si te descuidas, estamos más locos que cuerdos y tenemos cierta adicción al trabajo que es irremediable. Hay más posibilidades de que quieras huir a que te echemos de aquí — Bromeó, tratando de aliviar un poco su presión. Aunque no iba mal desencaminado con la descripción de su manada—. Wonwoo te mira como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, Mingyu, y créeme cuando te digo que sería capaz de cortarse un brazo antes de hacerte daño. Lo he conocido durante mucho tiempo y eres el hombre perfecto para él. 

 

— Gracias, Seungkwan —Le abrazó con fuerza, demostrando con sus acciones lo mucho que había necesitado que le dijesen que era parte de su familia.

 

— Cuando vuelvas a sentirte así, no esperes a que alguien te pregunte, háblalo —Le aconsejó. Conforme hablaba con él, supo que tenía que tomar ejemplo de sus propias palabras. Cuanto más se guardaba las cosas para si mismo, peor le hacían sentir a la larga y más preocupaba a sus amigos. Tomó la decisión de sincerarse con Mingyu al igual que él había hecho con él—. Vernon me mira como si fuese el centro de su universo porque dice que soy su pareja —Seguía sin querer aceptar abiertamente el hecho, por mucho que su lobo se lo estuviese aullando—. Lo conocí en el cementerio. Su mujer había muerto y yo estaba llevándole flores a Jae, mi compañero. Huí de él dos veces. Estoy asustado de que sea verdad y lo que viví con Jae fuese mentira. Tengo miedo de que aceptarle sea una traición para Jae. Siento pánico al pensar en aparearme con él y perderlo después. Mi hija se fue, mi compañero también. No creo que pueda recuperarme de nuevo. 

 

— Oh, Seungkwan, ven aquí… —Susurró Mingyu mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y acariciaba su espalda con una mano, reconfortándole—. Está bien, cariño, está bien —Lo apartó un poco para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado—. No importa si Jae no era tu verdadero compañero, Seungkwan. Tu lo amaste con toda tu alma y eso es lo más importante. Lo que viviste con él fue real y quien opine lo contrario, es imbécil —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de animarle—. Si Jae es digno de tu amor, él querría que fueses feliz aunque tuvieses que dejarle atrás. En cuanto a tu miedo a la pérdida, no puedo prometerte que no pasará, pero tienes que ver si merece la pena alejar a Vernon o es mejor aprovechar cada segundo que tengas con él.

 

— ¿Qué pasa si no es mi pareja? Estoy muy confundido, Ming… —No llegó a terminar de hablar antes de que los niños llegaran hasta ellos. Jasmine se mordía el labio como si quisiese decir algo, pero no se atreviese hablar—. ¿Qué pasa, cielo? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no importa qué.

 

— Papi… —Cerró la boca de golpe y miró a Kwanhee que asintió. Seungkwan vio como el cachorro le susurraba algo a su hija, logrando que sonriese de nuevo—. Sois pareja

 

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan segura?

 

— Porque es como yo —Habló el pequeño, mirando al suelo como si se avergonzase por haber interrumpido la conversación.

 

Los dos adultos miraron atónitos a ambos cachorros. Jeonghan les había hablado de lo que ocurría con el niño y como había pensado buscar al resto de los lobos mencionados en la leyenda. Seungkwan dejó de creer en lo que decían los ancianos de las manadas, tachándolos de cuentos para los cachorros. Saber que no solo el hijo de Jun tenía esas habilidades, sino que su propia hija lo hacía, era un completo shock. ¿Por eso huía Vernon?¿Por eso habían tenido que dejar su casa para pedir asilo a Jeonghan?

 

— Veo las almas de las personas y sus colores —Confesó la pequeña, acercando la silla lo suficiente para que Seungkwan la levantase hasta su regazo. La cercanía parecía reconfortarla tanto como a él—. También veo la conexión que une las almas. El alma de mamá no estaba unida a la de papá, pero la tuya sí. Igual que muchos de esta casa. Todos tenéis un color bueno y el hilo que os une es muy brillante, aunque no está conectado del todo —Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Seungkwan—. ¿Vas a dejar de quererme porque soy rara? 

 

— Claro que no, preciosa. Eres un regalo y quien diga lo contrario tendrá que vérselas con un lobo muy enfadado.

 

— Con muchos —Corrigió Kwanhee mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Mingyu—. El tío Jeonghan dice que es hora de poner centinelas y que tendrán que pasar por encima de él antes de que nos pase nada —De repente abrió los ojos al acordarse de algo y los miró a todos—. Tenemos que avisar al tío y a los demás de que somos dos.

 

— Y lo haremos en cuanto vuelvan. Ahora es el momento de venir conmigo a hacer un gran estropicio mientras el tío Mingyu hace un verdadero pastel de bienvenida.

 

Tras unas cuentas quejas de su parte y las risas de los más pequeños, los cuatro se movilizaron hacia la cocina. Al principio se lo tomaron en serio, siguiendo los pasos que les iba indicando el omega. Los niños sentados en taburetes se reían cada vez que se manchaban con cualquier ingrediente, hasta que Seungkwan les lanzó un poco de harina y acabaron luchando con lo que encontraban a su alcance. Acabaron sin tarta, con la cocina hecha un desastre y con harina, huevo y chocolate en todas partes del cuerpo.

 

Seungkwan tenía la sensación de que iba a ser uno de los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que tendrían a partir de entonces. Sus instintos le decían que se acercaba una tormenta de la que quizás no saldrían ilesos. Las señales estaban por todas partes, desde el crecimiento de la manada hasta la necesidad de montar guardia para mantener a todos a salvo. Pasase lo que pasase, tuvieran razón sus instintos o no, no volvería a permitir que le ocurriese nada a su hija. La había perdido una vez, no dejaría que pasase otra vez. Defendería a su familia con todo lo que tenía, costase lo que costase. 


	17. Capítulo 15. No luches más, los dos lo deseamos

** POV. SEUNGKWAN **

El destino era impredecible, no podía saber con certeza lo que le esperaría al final de cada camino. Prueba de ello era estar allí, en la comodidad de su casa junto al resto de la manada del lago Yang, arropando a su cachorro y contemplando su pecho en movimiento, respirando con la tranquilidad que proporciona el sueño. Los años alejado de ella parecían desaparecer frente al presente y la promesa de un futuro a su lado. Con una sonrisa, le dio un suave beso en su frente y se alejó para comprobar que el bebé continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía que asegurarse de que le encontraban una buena cuna, no podía dejar que siguiese en su carro si iban a quedarse allí. Su instinto le instaba a proteger a la pequeña tanto como a su propia hija, su lobo la reconocía como tal, una señal más de que Vernon era su pareja. Si dejaba de luchar, podrían tener una familia juntos. Si le aceptaba, podría tener una posibilidad de volver a ser completamente feliz. Mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Mingyu. ¿Se arriesgaba a vivir con él tanto como pudiese o se alejaba, dejando que su miedo ganase?

 

La puerta se abrió despacio, mostrando al protagonista de sus pensamientos. Besó la frente del bebé y se retiró, dándole espacio para que se acercase a ellas. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro, contempló como fue dándole las buenas noches a las dos. Cuando le tendió la mano, invitándole a ir con él, dudó. Tenía la sensación de que aquella decisión se convertiría en un antes y un después, la diferencia entre alejarse del todo o permitir que se acercase lo suficiente. « Si Jae es digno de tu amor, él querría que fueses feliz aunque tuvieses que dejarle atrás » las palabras de Mingyu volvieron a resonar en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase. Tenía razón, el desearía que tuviese su pedacito de felicidad aunque él ya no estuviese en escena y, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Vernon podría contribuir a conseguirlo, aunque costase pasar página, aunque no pudiese estar al cien por cien en este apareamiento por ahora. El destino había decidido que era bueno para él, que eran la pareja perfectas, almas que se necesitaban la una a la otra para completarse y se arrepentiría si dejaba escapar una oportunidad que pocos conseguían.

 

Mereció la pena plantarle cara al miedo y aceptar su mano en cuanto vio la expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Le daría una oportunidad a su apareamiento, a Vernon y a la posibilidad de ampliar su familia. 

 

— Quiero enseñarte algo —Le explicó cuando salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras—. No sé si Jeonghan te explicó que estaba huyendo, pero, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible y a penas he tenido un segundo de tranquilidad. No he podido hacer una mudanza real y he tenido que dejar muchas cosas atrás —Continuó hablando mientras se acercaban al coche y comenzaba a buscar algo en el maletero—. Pero he podido traer… Dame un momento… Esto es un gran lío…Ahí está, eso es —Le enseñó un libro antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe—. Dios, eso me ha dolido hasta mi… —Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante su torpeza—. Conseguí traerme el álbum de recuerdos de Jasmine.

 

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró asombrado, incapaz de decir nada más.

 

— Sé que te has perdido parte de su vida y aunque no será lo mismo, vamos a sentarnos y te hablaré de ella. Quiero que veas como llegó hasta aquí, que sepas por qué está en silla de ruedas  y darte todas las explicaciones que necesites para saber que tu hija estuvo bien.

 

Mientras lo seguía hasta el porche, donde se sentaron muy cerca, Seungkwan no podía creerse que hubiese sabido cuanto necesitaba aquello. Su relación con los alfas, quitando a Jae, Wonwoo y después los pocos que habían llegado a la manada, era mala. A penas había conocido alguno que se librase del estereotipo, que no fuesen abusivos o tratasen a los omegas como escoria. Cualquier otro había alejado a la niña de él mientras se reía de su dolor, como habían hecho los miembros de su propia manada años atrás. Sin embargo, Vernon solo había pedido que le permitiese seguir en su vida e iba a dedicar parte de su tiempo en contarle como había sido la vida de su hija, rellenando los huecos que le faltaban para saber que había ocurrido con ella y si había sido feliz. El alfa del que había huido en un momento que parecía difícil para él, en vez de mostrarse resentido, se iba a sentar con él para tranquilizarle, dándole la paz que cualquier padre, que aprecie a sus hijos, necesita. 

 

— Hace mucho tiempo, cuando a penas llevaba unas semanas trabajando como paramédico, fuimos llamados para una emergencia en la antigua casa de Jasmine —Comenzó a contar, mirando algún punto entre los árboles, perdido en recuerdos que no estaba seguro si quería conocer. Por su ceño fruncido y la forma en la que apretaba las manos en el album, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno—. No sé exactamente como pasó y ella era muy pequeña. Aunque los lobos tienden a madurar más rápido y con dos años son conscientes de todo, incluso pueden mantener sus memorias, tuvo la suerte de olvidar lo que vivió en aquella casa —Incapaz de controlarse, acarició su hombro, tratando de apaciguarle. Su lobo quería que su compañero estuviese tranquilo y él no iba a negar su instinto. Al menos no lo haría estaba vez, cuando había decidido darle una oportunidad y él también necesitaría ese confort que le producía el contacto —. Lo único que sé es que su historial en el hospital estaba lleno y que aquel día tuvimos que trasladarla de urgencia en la ambulancia porque había caído desde el tejado —Seungkwan gruñó, deseando ponerle las garras encima a quien hubiese sido tan cruel con su pequeña. Era imposible que ella sola llegase hasta allí, habían tenido que lanzarla a propósito—. Me encargué de ellos después, los asusté tanto que me dejaron la custodia y desaparecieron del mapa —Le explicó al ver su reacción. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiese aliviado de que hubiesen recibido su escarmiento? Aunque quizás dejarlos con vida fue demasiado indulgente—. Llegamos al hospital demasiado tarde, los huesos de la columna se soldaron mal y perdió la movilidad de las piernas. Volvió conmigo a casa cuando le dieron el alta al hospital y desde entonces he estado cuidando de ella. Podía habérsela dejado a los servicios sociales, pero mi lobo no quería alejarse de ella y a pesar de que era muy joven, me lancé de cabeza. 

 

— ¿Ni si quiera cambiar le ha ayudado? —Preguntó, pensando en todas las posibilidades que había para ayudarla—. ¿Y volver a reconstruir sus huesos? Habría que dañarlos de nuevo, pero se conseguirían soldar de nuevo —El médico que había en él reaccionó, buscando respuestas a los problemas de su hija. 

 

— No, hice que el veterinario de la ciudad hiciese algo para ayudarla. Es amigo mío y conoce nuestro mundo, así que es discreto. Toma las medidas cada vez que crece y el aparato que hizo para ella se le queda pequeño, pero con él puede correr tanto como cualquier otro cachorro. Lo único malo es que necesita a alguien para que se lo ponga —Lo miró con una sonrisa triste, un suspiro escapando de sus labios. La mirada cansada de un hombre que había luchado por su cachorro con todo lo que tenía—. Uno de los médicos que la trataron también era un lobo e intentó hacerlo, pero no funcionó. Están tan mal soldadas que si intentas romper los huesos de nuevo, hay un cien por cien de posibilidades de que pierda la movilidad no solo de las piernas si no de su cuerpo entero. 

 

— Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano y eso es lo importante —Lo reconfortó Seungkwan con la verdad. Aquel hombre ante él había luchado con uñas y dientes por una niña que biológicamente no era suya, había dado todo lo que tenía por ayudarla a pesar de su edad. Tenía una vida por delante, era apenas un crío cuando la adoptó y no le importó lo que pudiese perder o lo difícil que sería, había estado ahí para ella.

 

Las horas pasaron, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna parecía sonreírles mientras ellos veían las fotos. Se rieron de las pequeñas anécdotas que tenía para contar, de como una vez había corrido detrás de una ardilla y volvió empapada de barro a la casa con una sonrisa lobuna a pesar de haber perdido al pequeño animal, de aquella vez en la que le contó a toda su clase que su madre se había tragado un balón y que por eso tendría un hermanito. Hablaron de todas las etapas de las que Vernon fue testigo, de cuando perdió su primer diente, de su primer cambio, de su primer día en preescolar, de cuando pasó a primaria, de cada cumpleaños que celebraron, de cada vez que decidía una profesión distinta para el futuro: médica, astronauta, jardinera, vampiro, elfo de Papa Noel. Por unas horas se olvidó de su miedo a ser herido de nuevo, del dolor que le causaba saber que Jae no era su compañero, de la sensación de peligro que había estado sintiendo durante todo el día. Su hija era un buen catalizador para sentirse cómodo a su lado, sin presión. Solo eran dos padres teniendo una buena conversación sobre su niña. Se conmovió al saber más de la mujer de Vernon y como había cuidado de Jasmine con todo el cariño que podía tener. Había sido una mujer muy valiente por atravesar su enfermedad asegurándose de que su familia siempre viese su sonrisa, luchando hasta el último segundo para mantenerse con ellos y poder marcharse sabiendo que había hecho todo lo que podía. Decidió que cuando volviese a llevarles flores a Jae, se aseguraría de que ella tuviese las más bonitas que encontrase en la floristería de Jeonghan.

 

— Gracias por cuidarla —Dijo Seungkwan, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Vernon—. Gracias por darle la vida que yo no pude, por darle una familia, por quererla, por mantenerla segura de todos aquellos que quieren atraparla…

 

— Lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Contestó, acariciando su mano como si no hubiese barreras entre ellos, como si no se avecinase la peor de las tormentas—. Sabes que es especial y que por eso tuvimos que correr ¿Verdad?

 

— Me lo contó esta mañana, Mingyu también lo sabe —Se incorporó lo suficiente para verle a la cara sin retirar la mano. Sus caricias se sentían demasiado bien como para interrumpirlas—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ahora hay una manada completa para cuidarla y no estará sola. Kwanhee también es especial y parece ser que Jeonghan ya tiene un gran plan de seguridad. Todo irá bien, Vernon.

 

— Eso espero, no quiero seguir corriendo. Quiero que tenga una vida normal, sin tener que mirar por encima de su hombro o desconfiar de todos —La mirada entristecida en su rostro consiguió romper una de sus barreras, dándole el valor para inclinarse y darle un suave beso, lento, transmitiendo la promesa de una oportunidad para ellos.

 

— Y la tendrá, te lo prometo.  

** POV. MINGYU **

 

Había cierta magia en la hora del desayuno cuando todos se reunían en la mesa y se disponían a comer lo que había cocinado ese día, charlando, riendo, gritando… Cuando vivía en su vieja manada, todavía bajo el mismo techo que sus padres, solía pensar en como sería sentarse a la mesa al igual que las buenas familias. Fantaseaba con tener un día la suya propia, para poder conseguir lo que sus padres no le dieron, aunque nunca creyó que podría conseguirlo. Ahora, mientras observaba a todos los alfas y omegas que había a su alrededor, supo que su sueño se había hecho alrededor. Aquella manada, la misma que lo había salvado y había cuidado de él mientras se recuperaba, le había dado la oportunidad de tener una familia, de sentir que tenía un hogar al que desear volver cada vez que se marchaba. No importaba si no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había conocido, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerles a salvo sin importar lo que a él le ocurriese. 

 

La forma en la que Jasmine le ofrecía la última tortita a Kwanhee y como él se sonrojaba al recibirla, no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Jun observó la escena con una ceja alzada, la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro mientras Minghao y Seungkwan sonreían ante la inocencia de la escena. Vernon parecía perdido en su propio mundo, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

 

— G-gracias —Murmuró el cachorro mientras cogía la miel para prepararse la comida.

 

— Eres muy atenta, Jasmine —La alabó Minghao antes de darle un sorbo a su café. 

 

— Gracias, suegro —Contestó la chica con inocencia, consiguiendo que se atragantase con la bebida y todos a su alrededor comenzasen a reír. 

 

— ¿S-suegro? 

 

Mingyu deseaba haber traído una cámara para grabar las reacciones. Todos reían mientras Kwanhee se sonrojaba aún más y los padres de los cachorros observaban sorprendidos a Jasmine. 

 

— Sí, papá llamaba así a mis abuelos porque estaba casado y yo voy a casarme con Kwanhee —Explicó como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo y los adultos en la mesa fuesen muy torpes como para comprenderlo. 

 

— Jasmine… Todavía eres muy joven… —Trató de decirle Seungkwan sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ante las ocurrencias de su hija—. Ni si quiera has pasado por tu primer celo…

 

— No nos vamos a casar ahora, será cuando seamos mayores y consiga convertirme en médica como papi —Contestó muy convencida de sus palabras, dejando a los adultos con la boca abierta y acallando las risas por completo para dar paso a la sorpresa absoluta—. No os preocupéis, suegros, cuidaré bien de mi compañero ¿Vamos a jugar? 

 

Mingyu no podía decir que le impresionó más, si la confianza en la que Jasmine afirmaba que eran compañeros o la palidez en el rostro de Jun mientras observaba como su hijo llevaba a la chica hasta el salón para poder jugar. Minghao no dejaba de susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras que Vernon se disculpaba por las ocurrencias de su hija. Sin embargo, no creía que se tratase de la imaginación de la niña después de lo que sabía sobre ella. ¿Si podía ver los lazos entre compañeros, por qué no podía ver el suyo propio? Eso explicaría porque el asustadizo cachorro se había apegado a ella al instante o por qué su timidez se acentuaba cada vez que le hablaba. 

 

— ¿Por qué no dejamos a los padres preocuparse y a los demás ir a trabajar mientras te llevo a un sitio? —La voz grave de Wonwoo en su oído le hizo estremecerse. Había sido un tiempo desde que habían conseguido hablar más de dos palabras seguidas y sin que los demás estuviesen prestándoles atención—. Por favor, ven conmigo, es una sorpresa. 

 

Pensó en lo que había hablado con Seungkwan el día anterior, en como le había animado y en lo que le había dicho sobre ser él mismo. También recordó los consejos que le había dado al otro omega con respecto a su relación y en la pequeña Jasmine comentando que todos en la casa tenían los colores que demostraban que ninguno era mala persona. Si le había dicho que fuese valiente ¿Por qué no podía tomar su propio consejo?¿De verdad merecía la pena perder a su alma gemela por miedo a ser rechazado? Él le había salvado, lo había sacado de su antigua manada y le había traído hasta el lago Yang, hasta su hogar. Incluso había huido y recorrido un largo camino para regresar a su lado. Tenía que dejar a un lado sus temores, tenía que hacerle frente a sus fantasmas y plantarle cara al destino. Era un omega, muy alto, torpe y con más fuerza de la que se esperaría de alguien de su naturaleza, amaba cocinar y su mayor deseo es poder dedicarse a ello. Iba a enseñarle a Wonwoo quien era, iba a encontrar su lugar en el mundo y a encontrarse a si mismo, el hombre que siempre había soñado con ser. 

 

— Iré contigo a donde quieras.

 

***

 

Tardaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana y unos pocos más antes de que el coche se detuviera por completo. Después de acordar que iría con Wonwoo, Jeonghan los detuvo preparado para hablar sobre un tema de alta importancia. Sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba de parte de ninguno de los miembros de la manada y lo dejaron pasar para cuando todos regresaran del trabajo. Wonwoo parecía inquieto mientras lo llevaba hasta el coche y se acomodaba en el lado del conductor. Habían tomado prestado el de Seungkwan, alegando que el del alfa estaba averiado y dándole una excusa al omega para que fuese a trabajar en el mismo vehículo que Vernon. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y no se permitieron hablar hasta que salieron a la calle.

 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Mingyu, sustituyendo su miedo por curiosidad, más preocupado por saber el destino que por estar a solos con el alfa de sus sueños.

 

— Ya lo verás… —Contestó Wonwoo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. 

 

Fueron todo lo que quedaba de camino con las manos entrelazadas, consiguiendo que Mingyu se sintiese extrañamente reconfortado. Su cercanía, en vez de conseguir que se pusiese en guardia y dejase salir su mejor actuación de alfa, le estaba relajando hasta el punto de sentirse en paz. Era la primera vez que conseguía un vistazo completo a la ciudad, más allá del supermercado y tenía el guía perfecto. Cada vez que tenía curiosidad en algo se detenían y Wonwoo le explicaba amablemente lo que sabía sobre una calle, una estatua, un monumento o cualquier cosa que llamase su atención. Le explicó dónde estaba cada tienda, los lugares que le gustaba frecuentar cuando venía a visitar a Jeonghan y los parques dónde iba para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad. Por primera vez desde su encuentro se olvidó del ridículo que había hecho o de si no iba a ser suficiente para él, quería disfrutar del momento. Siguieron caminando entre anécdotas, conociéndose un poco más. Descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba escribir y leer, algo que no solía ser aceptado en su manada porque no era algo que “un buen alfa” debería hacer. Él le habló de las clases de cocina que había conseguido recibir y de como preparaba platos para los betas que trabajaban para él cuando sus padres no estaban. También hablaron del día en el que Wonwoo decidió ayudar a Jeonghan con su plan de crear una manada dónde los omegas estuviesen a salvo y de algunas trastadas que habían hecho durante la universidad. 

 

Solo se detuvieron cuando llegar a un pequeño local de dos plantas y lo que parecía una buhardilla simulando una pequeña casa de cuento rodeada de vegetación y con una gran terraza. Había un cartel medio derruido que rezaba “Librería: El lobo feroz” y había grandes pancartas de “se vende” amontonadas en un rincón del suelo, indicando que alguien las había quitado para demostrar que ya había sido comprado.

 

— Solía trabajar aquí algunos veranos, cuando podía alejarme lo suficiente de mi manada y necesitaba dinero para la universidad —Comentó Wonwoo al ver la mirada desconcertada de MIngyu y animándole a que entrase por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta que abrió con un juego de llaves que parecían recién hechas—. El dueño murió hace poco y sus hijos no podían mantenerla, así que la pusieron en venta —Caminaron entre el polvo y las cajas vacías desperdigadas por el suelo—. Esta planta solía estar cubierta de estanterías, al igual que la segunda y en la buhardilla almacenaba aquellos ejemplares que no cabían en las estanterías. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento y el olor a libros solía darme la paz que necesitaba.

 

— Es increíble —Mingyu podía imaginarse como había sido en sus tiempos de grandeza porque incluso ahora con tan solo un par de estanterías en pie, un viejo mostrador y los utensilios de limpieza en un rincón podía verse su belleza. Las grandes cristaleras le daban una buena iluminación y la madera de las paredes, el suelo y las puertas daban un toque acogedor al lugar—. Tuvo que ser precioso cuando estaba amueblado y los clientes venían. 

 

— Volverá a serlo, ahora es mío y quiero que recupere su esplendor —Se giró hacia el omega, contemplándole con una dulzura que no creía merecer. ¿Cómo iba a ser él el centro del mundo de alguien?¿Cómo iba alguien tan agradable como Wonwoo querer estar con él pudiendo escoger a cualquier omega?— Pero no quiero hacerlo solo —Tomó las manos de Mingyu entre las suyas y le sonrió con tanta timidez que su corazón se enterneció— ¿Querrías ser mis socio? Este sitio te necesita tanto como a mi —Estaba completamente sorprendido de que quisiese trabajar con él y estaba asustado de no ser bueno en esto. Quiso protestar, decirle que no sabía mucho de libros, que era demasiado torpe para se dueño de un sitio tan maravilloso o que este debería ser el rincón de Wonwoo, no el suyo. Sin embargo, el alfa colocó un dedo en sus labios y le dio el mayor regalo de su vida—. Da igual que no sepas sobre libros, entiendes de comida. Vamos a convertir este sitio en una cafetería librería, podrás hacer tantos dulces como quieras, preparar las meriendas que más te gusten e incluso almuerzos para aquellos que vengan a trabajar o a leer aquí. Tú te encargarás de la cocina y yo me encargaré de los libros, seremos un buen equipo ¿Qué me dices?¿Acep…?

 

No pudo terminar la pregunta, Mingyu soltó sus manos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo. Se disculpó tanto como pudo, comprobando que estuviese bien y cuando el susto pasó, ambos comenzaron a reír ante el desastre en el que se habían convertido, completamente envueltos en polvo. Lo que no esperaba el omega fue que Wonwoo se levantase sobre sus codos y le besase. El primer y más maravilloso beso que le habían dado nunca. Sentía que el tiempo se detenía, convirtiendo un instante en una eternidad y un simple beso en el más largo del mundo. No le importaba el polvo, lo mucho que tendrían que trabajar para restaurar el local o el futuro que les deparaba. Solo era él y Wonwoo, haciendo de una acto tan dulce un universo único. Gimió ante la intensidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo y aquel simple ruido fue suficiente para devolverle a la realidad. Se levantó, alejándose unos pasos y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

 

— Y-yo… —Intentó explicar por qué había entrado en pánico de golpe, por qué sentía la necesidad de alejarse tanto como podía—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo — « Deja de suspirar por ellos, estúpido, encuentra a un buen omega y demuestra a todos que mi hijo es un buen alfa ». Las palabras de su padre volvieron de golpe, la sensación de no ser suficiente, de ser un fracaso, de no estar a la altura de las expectativas. « Un buen alfa no lloriquea, no deja que los demás estén por encima, no cede el control ante nadie » oía con claridad la voz del hombre que lo crió « Eres la mayor vergüenza de esta familia, ni sirves como omega ni como alfa »—. No puedo estar contigo, esto no esta bien, no lo está…

 

—Shh… tranquilo, respira hondo, por favor —Wonwoo se acercaba con las manos en alto como si estuviese tratando con un animal asustado que huiría ante el más brusco movimiento—. Está bien, esto es bueno. Claro que puedes estar conmigo, no te voy a hacer daño —La voz calmante de Wonwoo estaba haciendo efecto, su respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad y sus puños comenzaban a abrirse, dejando atrás la tensión que los mantenía cerrados—. Eh, eh, todo está bien —Sus brazos lo rodearon atrayéndole hacia él, acercando sus cuerpos. El olor a libros y café se intensificó, un mecanismo para conseguir que se relajase por completo—. Esto está bien, que nadie te diga lo contrario. No dejes que los demás influyan en ti, en lo que quieres, en lo que más necesitas. —Volvió a besarle con más delicadeza esta vez, alejándose tan rápido que a penas fue un roce— No luches más, los dos lo deseamos.

 

Solo necesitó esas palabras para dejarse llevar, para ser libre.

 

***

 

Volvieron a la mansión entre besos desesperados y roces furtivos. Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, demasiado preocupados por tocarse entre sí y entraron en su habitación sintiendo que había mucha ropa separándoles. Los cinturones y zapatos volaron en algún rincón, las camisas desaparecieron de un tirón mientras los botones caían al suelo con un tintineo. Mingyu había encontrado un placer especial en acariciar el torso de Wonwoo, pasando las manos de arriba abajo mientras sus labios se unían y sus lenguas se encontraban. 

 

— Por favor… —No sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, solo sabía que necesitaba algo y que solo él podía dárselo.

 

— Shh… Tranquilo, tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros solos —Susurró Wonwoo contra sus labios.

 

Lo besó en el cuello, en el hombro, en la clavícula y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al pecho. Mingyu no podía evitar el sonido, por mucho que se decía así mismo que debería ser más silencioso, los jadeos y leves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, descontrolados. Sintió su lengua acariciando la zona más sensible de su pecho, arrancándole el aliento y consiguiendo que sus manos se enredasen en su pelo, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo para que nunca acabase con su tortura. Wonwoo estaba jugando con él, ralentizando cada movimiento para hacerle temblar de placer y su cuerpo se movía inquieto, encorvándose hacia su boca, hacia las sensaciones que le provocaba. Siguió su camino hacia abajo, pasando por su ombligo y descendiendo hacia la cintura de su pantalón. Él quería que siguiese bajando, lo necesitaba; pero Wonwoo volvió a subir hasta encontrarse con sus labios y fundirse en un beso aún más profundo que le hizo ver las estrellas. 

 

Mingyu se encontraba en una nube, incapaz de identificar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. En algún momento mientras se besaban los pantalones habían desaparecido y con ellos la ropa interior, estaban completamente desnudos y él necesitaba explorar, tocar cada rincón de la piel expuesta como si se tratase de un explorador encontrando agua después de meses perdido en el desierto. Sus cuerpo encajaban a la perfección y sus manos parecían creadas para tocarse. 

 

— He estado soñando con esto desde la primera vez que te olí —Susurró Wonwoo contra sus labios, empujando su cuerpo y dejando escapar un ronco gemido cuando sus erecciones se rozaron—. Deseando poder tocarte, a ti, a mi alma gemela, de tantas formas inimaginables… 

 

Sintió su dedo alrededor, acariciando su entrada con suavidad, pidiendo permiso para darle el mayor placer de su vida. Nada de esto tenía comparación con las veces que había estado compartiendo cama como los hombres y mujeres que su padre elegía, ni si quiera podía igualarse a cuando se complacía así mismo. Era como correr mientras aullaba a la luna llena, como sentir la brisa nocturna acariciando su rostro, como nadar en el mar cuando el verano llegaba, como ver la nieve cayendo en invierno mientras te arropabas con mantas y bebías chocolate caliente, como tocar las estrellas. 

 

— Dime, Mingyu, ¿Es esto lo que deseas? 

 

— Sí, por favor, Wonwoo, por favor… 

 

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararlo, teniendo la delicadeza para evitar el mayor dolor posible. Le llevó cerca de la cima una y otra vez, retrocediendo para que la diversión no terminase a tiempo. Consiguió que su cuerpo temblase, se estremeciese y se retorciese de placer sin darle la posibilidad de dejarse llevar hasta el final. Se empujaba contra los dedos de Wonwoo, necesitando más, incapaz de controlarse a si mismo o a su instinto. Su lobo aullaba complacido, aceptando la cercanía y deseando tanto como el humano que había en él. 

 

Mingyu sabía que no iba a dejar atrás sus inseguridades y lo que había aprendido con rapidez. Pero, mientras Wonwoo le susurraba dulces palabras, mientras se unían poco a poco dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para adaptarse y preocupándose por cualquier daño innecesario que pudiese producirle, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro por primera vez, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta y que sería muy fácil enamorarse de aquel alfa que quería darle el mundo, que le había entregado las estrellas. Cuando sintió que estaba llegando al final, que no podría aguantarlo más, expuso su garganta.

 

— Hazlo, muérdeme.

 

Él lo quería, lo deseaba, necesitaba la marca de su alfa y poder gritarle al mundo que se había apareado con su alma gemela. Wonwoo dudó por un instante, pero su instinto acabó haciéndose cargo y mordió con fuerza en su hombro, dispuesto a dejar que el mundo supiese que estaban unidos. Mientras caía dormido entre sus brazos, tras conseguir el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Mingyu no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel hombre que olía a libros no acabaría arrepintiéndose de haber acabado con él, un omega roto.

 

— Duerme bien, mi pequeño gigante —Fue lo último que oyó antes de que el sueño lo alcanzase por completo.


	18. Capítulo 16. No he sido yo, te lo juro

** POV. JIHOON **

— ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, KWON SOONYOUNG.

 

Su grito hizo que las ventanas y el espejo temblaran, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la marca que tenía en su cuello. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había confiado en el alfa y lo único que había conseguido era un acoplamiento que no deseaba. Tenía que haberse quedado en la casa, sin poner a Seungkwan en un apuro y ayudándose a sí mismo como lo había estado haciendo siempre. Él no quería un compromiso, no estaba preparado para estar atado a alguien toda su vida. ¿Qué pasaba si no era quien creía y comenzaba a atacarle? La primera prueba de que eso podría pasar estaba en que le había dicho que no le mordería y acabó haciéndolo. Apretó los puños en el lavabo, tan enfadado que temía romperlo por poner demasiada presión en él. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el culpable de toda su angustia mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño, frotándose los ojos para quitar los últimos resquicios de sueño—. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto por la mañana? Anda, vuelve a la cama y te llevaré el des… —Se cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de la mirada enfurecida que el omega le estaba dirigiendo y menos mal que lo hizo, porque Jihoon había estado apunto de callarle de un tortazo.

 

— Explícame qué significa esto, Kwon Soonyoung —Exigió, señalándose la recién descubierta marca.

 

— N-no lo sé —Dijo el alfa, mirando boquiabierto su hombro. « Sí, eso, hazte el inocente ahora, já » pensó Jihoon, golpeando el suelo con el pie y cruzándose de brazos esperando una mejor respuesta—. Te juro que no lo sé, Jihoon. Eso… Es imposible, ¿Cómo…? —Iba murmurando mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de un muy enfurecido omega.

 

— Déjame que te refresque la memoria —Le espetó, dando un paso hacia adelante—. ME MORDISTE. 

 

— No he sido yo, te lo juro. Yo no hice nada, no te mordí, no podía ni pensar ¿Cómo iba a morderte? —Empezó a decir, mirando hacia cualquier rincón que le diese mayor facilidad de escapar si Jihoon decidía ir a por él. Pero el omega sabía que lo encontraría en cualquier parte por mucho que corriese—. Él único que mordió, fuiste tú. Yo ni si quiera llegué a acercarme a esa zona, te lo prometo. 

 

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas esto? Por mucho que te mordiese, no puedo dejarte una puta marca. SOY UN OMEGA ¿RECUERDAS? 

 

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse cada vez más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso y excusarse en que él no había hecho nada cuando la prueba estaba bien visible en su hombro? Le enseñó los dientes, consiguiendo que se diese la vuelta y comenzase a correr por la caravana. A penas había espacio para que los dos se moviesen a la vez y mucho menos, para que corriesen. Sin embargo, Soonyoung consiguió esquivar los obstáculos hasta la puerta. 

 

—DETENTE AHORA MISMO, KWON SOONYOUNG. NO MUEVAS NI UN MÚSCULO —Gritó cuando el alfa salió por la puerta, dispuesto a correr por el bosque. 

 

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar con que se había detenido en medio de la carrera, con los brazos en alto y las piernas en posición. ¿De verdad iba a bromear en una situación como esta después de darle excusas y tratar de huir?¿Cómo podía haberse apareado con alguien así? Suspirando, se acercó hasta él que movía los ojos de un lado a otro con una mirada completa y absolutamente aterrorizada. ¿Si tanto miedo tenía por qué no corría?

 

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Deja de bromear y vamos a hablar sobre esto —Le exigió, volviendo a señalar su marca. Al ver que seguía sin moverse y que sus ojos cada vez se movían más asustados, supo que algo estaba mal. Se acercó a él y trató de moverle el brazo, pero sin resultado. Estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra—. ¿Qué pasa Soonyoung?¿Por qué no te puedes mover? Me estás asustando.

 

El omega apareado en él estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su alfa. Trató de moverlo como pudo, pero sin resultado. Cada vez más asustado, sintiendo las emociones que su compañero estaba transmitiéndole por el vínculo, comenzó a moverse frenético a su alrededor, rodeándole. « No sé que me pasa, Jihoon, no puedo moverme » le dijo mentalmente, incapaz de comunicarse de otra forma « Estoy asustándome y no sé que hacer ». Observando con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado en medio de su enfado. En el brazo de Soonyoung, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, había aparecido un intrincado dibujo de rosas, el símbolo de su familia y ramas como si estuviese trepando por todo su brazo. « ¿Qué significa esto? » pensó, tocando el dibujo y sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso. El lobo en su interior daba vueltas, frenético por no saber como ayudar a su compañero, pero contento al ver la marca que había creado. « ¿Qué está pasando, Soonyoung? » le preguntó a través de su vínculo « ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ».

 

— Dios, por favor, muévete —Exigió, colgándose aún más del brazo marcado, como si por arte de magia pudiese conseguir que se moviese—. Me estoy asustando, por favor, muévete. 

 

Como si siguiese sus órdenes, Soonyoung comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Mirando sus manos con asombro y flexionando las piernas para asegurarse de que había recuperado la movilidad. Jihoon, incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo, se abrazó a él, olvidándose por completo de lo que había ocasionado que todo aquello comenzase. Había pensando que tendría que convivir con el hecho de que su compañero se había convertido en una estatua, incapaz de moverse y eso le había ocasionado más pánico que cualquier cosa que hubiese vivido. ¿Y si lo hubiese perdido por completo? « Dios, Jihoon, estás empezando a volverte loco » pensó « Decídete de una vez, ¿Quieres estar con él o no? ». Sintió una mano acariciando el pelo y como le devolvían el abrazo. Suspiró, reconfortado por Soonyoung. 

 

Fue en ese mismo momento, mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo del alfa, que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. En el momento en el que él le dijo que parase, se congeló por completo y cuando él exigió que se moviese, volvió a la normalidad. Había sido él quien lo originó. Asustado, se separó de él, alejándose un par de pasos. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?¿Cómo había podido hacer que se quedase inmóvil con tan solo unas palabras? Él no tenía poderes, eso es cosa de cuentos de hada y leyendas, era imposible qué… Pero él lo había hecho ¿Verdad? Miró la marca en el brazo de Soonyoung y luego se rozó la suya propia, recreando en su mente cada segundo que estuvo con él durante su celo. No le había mordido, fue él mismo quien les enlazó, él dejó la marca, él hizo que se apareasen, pero ¿Cómo era posible?

 

— Te juro que yo no te mordí, Jihoon —Volvió a repetir Soonyoung, pensando que se apartado de él porque había vuelto a recordar que estaba enfadado y el susto por la parálisis había desaparecido. 

 

— Te creo, fui yo… Yo nos enlacé —Dijo, más para convencerse a sí mismo de la realidad que para tranquilizar a su alfa—. Yo lo hice y l-luego… te paralicé —Abrió los ojos aún más, retrocediendo otros cuantos pasos—. Mira la marca en tu brazo, y-yo… ¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué me está ocurriendo? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un leve mareo y fue entonces cuando las piedras más cercanas a él comenzaron a subir y a volar a su alrededor—. S-Soonyung…

 

Cada vez que iba poniéndose más nervioso y las piedras aceleraban en su extraño baile. El alfa lo miraba con preocupación, no podía acercarse a él sin que las piedras lo alcanzasen y no sabía como hacer que se tranquilizase. Jihoon era consciente de que lo estaba provocando él y que necesitaba relajarse, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía hacer nada más que empeorar, llegando al borde de un ataque de pánico. La dulce melodía de una canción desconocida comenzó a llegar a él, Soonyoung había comenzado a cantar para él. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su voz, como si le estuviese acariciando con cada palabra. Su respiración fue volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, su cuerpo aflojó la tensión acumulada y cuando el temblor que le recorría comenzó a desaparecer, suspiró. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

 

— Eso es, Jihoon, ven aquí —Llegó hasta él corriendo, dejándose atrapar entre sus brazos—. Está bien, todo irá bien. Vamos a descubrir lo que te está pasando, juntos. No estás solo en esto.

 

— ¿No me tienes miedo? 

 

— Me asustabas más antes, cuando querías matarme. Lo de las piedras voladoras y la parálisis solo es parte de tu encanto —Bromeó, consiguiendo que el omega riese—. Sé que no querías este apareamiento, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero dame una oportunidad. Puedo hacerte feliz, puedo regalarte la luna si me lo pides, solo deja que esté a tu lado y te demuestre que soy mejor que cualquier imbécil que te trató como si no fueses el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Después de todo, no voy golpeando a otros alfas en la cabeza por cualquiera.

 

— Idiota —Le insultó con cariño, golpeando su pecho. Había recuperado la paz que había sentido esa misma mañana, antes de que se desatase el caos—. ¿Dónde está ese desayuno en la cama que me prometiste?

 

— Vamos, si me esperas en la cama, lo tendré listo en unos segundos —Dejó un beso suavemente en su frente y se retiró para que pudiese regresar a la caravana—. Si no me hubieses dejado tan dolorido, nos saltaríamos el desayuno —Murmuró para si mismo, creyendo que Jihoon no le oiría.

 

— Primero la comida, luego volver con los demás y después, quizás te deje esto —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba casualmente su culo y entraba corriendo en la caravana, dejando a un boquiabierto Soonyoung tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

 

***

 

Después del desayuno, consiguieron poner en marcha la caravana y regresaron hasta la mansión. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para entablar una conversación. Jihoon quería saber que estaba pasando con él, por qué había sido capaz de hacer algo que ningún omega había conseguido y por qué había comenzado a tener extraños poderes. No sabía donde obtener respuesta ni como iba a vivir a partí de ahora, pero sí sabía que le iba a dar una oportunidad a Soonyoung. Había cumplido su promesa de no morder, no había tenido culpa de que el apareamiento se llevase acabo y había jurado que le ayudaría aunque tuviesen que recorrer el mundo entero buscando a alguien que supiese lo que estaba pasando allí. Además, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que veía la marca en su brazo, su lobo se sentía protegido, como si pensase que era el único capaz de protegerle por el simple hecho de haber conseguido que las rosas apareciesen. 

 

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó el alfa, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Quizás alguno sepa lo que está pasando. 

 

— ¿Y si me ven como un bicho raro cuando lo sepan?¿Y si piensan que eres un mal alfa por haber dejado que un omega te marque? —Estaba inseguro por primera vez desde que llegó al lago Yang. No conocía suficiente a aquellas personas como para saber como actuarían en una situación así—. ¿Qué pasa si nos echan de la única manada que quiere proteger de verdad a los omegas?

 

— No te preocupes, Jihoon. Conozco a Jun y he aprendido bastante de todos el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, no te harán daño. Si lo hacen, nos iremos de aquí y volveremos al circo —Le aseguró, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la mano. Jihoon se apoyó en su tacto, aspirando su olor y consiguiendo un poco de tranquilidad.

 

— Está bien, estoy… 

 

No llegó a hablar antes de que el pequeño Kwanhee saliese de la casa corriendo y se lanzase a sus brazos al grito de: “TIO JIHOON”. Inseguro, abrazó al cachorro por unos segundos antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Aunque tenía edad suficiente para valerse por si mismo, seguía siendo un niño y no sabía como actuar a su alrededor. Después de asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada, se abrazó a Soonyoung con un grito parecido y rió ante alguna de las ocurrencias del alfa.

 

— Tenéis que conocer a Jasmine, es hija de tío Seungkwan y muy guapa —Comenzó a hablar sin soltarse de su tío y sin darle tiempo a los adultos para procesar lo que estaba diciendo—. A papá no le gusta, cree que me va a robar. Pero papi Minghao la adora ya. Su padre Vernon y su hermana Melanie también se quedan aquí, a papá si le gustan ellos. Vernon es muy grande y salva vidas, pero lo que más me gusta es que quiere mucho a Jasmine —Siguió hablando mientras caminaban hacia el interior, sin descanso. ¿El crío respiraba en algún momento?—. Y Jeonghan quiere hablar con todos, llegáis justo a tiempo para una reunión. Aunque a nosotros no nos dejan y nos tenemos que quedar con Melanie…

 

— Alto fiera —Lo calló Jun entre risas apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina y abriendo los brazos para que el niño volviese con él—. Dale tregua a tus tíos, tienen que estar cansados. Corre con Jasmine, —Pronunció el nombre de la chica con cierta dificultad, consiguiendo que la curiosidad le alcanzase ¿Por qué Jun tenía problemas con lo que parecía ser otro cachorro más en la manada?— Seguro que se aburre cuidando de Melanie sola. 

 

— Así practica para cuando nosotros tengamos los nuestros —Dijo el niño entre risas mientras se soltaba de su padre que le miraba desaparecer con los ojos abiertos y los puños apretados.

 

— ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estábamos? —Preguntó Soonyoung apoyando la mano en su hombro—. ¿Celoso de una cría, Jun?

 

— Cállate, no estoy celoso. Pero esa niña quiere quitarme a mi hijo —Murmuró entre dientes mientras regresaba a la cocina.

 

— No sé que está pasando —Aclaró Soonyoung al ver como Jihoon le miraba con curiosidad—. Pero voy a divertirme a costa de esto, ¿Vamos?

 

Jihoon no entendía nada, pero poco le importó mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a la manada y al mismo hombre al que había dado esquinazo para poder irse a pasar tres maravillosos días llenos de acción y sábanas revueltas. Dios… ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de esto? Ya no solo era por la marca o el olor que desprendían, era el hecho de que todos sabían que había estado en celo y nada de lo que dijesen podía evitar que supiesen que había ocurrido en medio del bosque. 

 

— Mira lo que tenemos aquí, el hijo pródigo a vuelto —Murmuró Dino dándole un sorbo a su café—. Y cuéntanos ¿Qué tal es Soonyoung en la cama?¿Te duele mucho en los sitios correctos?

 

El alfa carraspeó a su lado bajando la mirada completamente avergonzado, mientras que a Jihoon le aparecía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Oh, sí, se iba a divertir mucho dejando que todo el mundo supiese que había sido al revés. Sin afirmar o negar lo que le habían preguntado, fue hasta el salón y regresó a la cocina colocando un cojín en la silla. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de la mirada aún más abochornada que le dedicó el alfa al sentarse allí. « ¿Era necesario esto? » le preguntó Soonyoung con su vínculo, abriendo los brazos para que se subiese a su regazo « No me duele tanto, para que lo sepas. Solo estoy haciendo esto para que puedas tener tu momento de gloria ». « Sí, claro y por eso antes has necesitado comer medio tumbado en la cama » le contestó, reclinándose contra su espalda. Si ya pensaba que el simple hecho de conseguir avergonzar a su alfa de esta forma era bueno para su ego, que todos en la mesa los mirasen boquiabiertos y se oyesen más de un carraspeo incómodo de fondo, lo infló hasta niveles insospechados.

 

— Bueno, si hemos terminado de aumentar tu orgullo, Jihoon —Comenzó a hablar Jeonghan, tratando de disimular el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y silenciando a todos en la habitación—. Y nadie tiene algo que decir… ¿Si Soonyoung?¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpirme? 

 

— Perdona, Jeonghan, pero hemos descubierto algo esta mañana y queríamos consultarlo por si alguno supiese que ocurre…

 

Jihoon se tensó, consciente de que ahora se convertirían realmente en el centro de atención. Solo esperaba que no hubiese rechazo. Dudaba que pudiese soportar que otra manada lo quisiese fuera si no se convertía en una especie de concubina. Se levantó, colocándose al lado de Soonyoung para que todos pudiesen ver bien la marca en el brazo del alfa cuando se subiese la manga. La mayoría lo miraba con curiosidad, como si tratasen de descubrir por qué era tan importante su nuevo tatuaje o como le había dado tiempo a hacérselo en medio del celo. Sin embargo, el asombro en los ojos de Jeonghan y la forma en la que Seungcheol miraba al omega, le indicaban que ellos si sabían lo que era.

 

— La marca del guardián… —Murmuró mientras se acercaba, volviendo a conseguir que la habitación se quedaba en silencio. Tocó el brazo de Soonyoung, recorriendo con el dedo el diseño de las rosas. No pudo evitar gruñir, ni interponerse entre su alfa y su líder—. Tranquilo, no tengo ningún interés en él. Ya tengo las manos llenas —Se giró a Seungcheol y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Ha pasado algo más qué no estéis contando?

 

Jihoon respiró profundamente, apartándose un poco y volviendo a colocarse al lado de Soonyoung. Les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, como él había provocado que apareciesen las marcas de apareamiento y qué al principió pensó que había sido al revés. También les habló de como había podido paralizarle, del miedo que habían pasado y de como habían empezado a moverse las piedras a su alrededor por culpa de su nerviosismo. Nadie dijo nada, atentos a su explicación. Jun miró a Minghao quien asintió, mientras que Seungkwan y Vernon dirigieron su vista a la puerta de la cocina, como si buscasen a alguien.

 

— Esto que voy a contaros ahora es muy importante, algunos ya lo saben —Comenzó a hablar Jeonghan, apoyando la mano en su hombro—. Había preparado una reunión para hablar de como iban a cambiar las cosas por aquí ahora que hay un mayor factor de riesgo para nuestra manada. Vamos a comenzar a hacer guardias y a mantener segura la mansión para que nadie pueda atrapar a aquellos que forman parte de la leyenda —Hizo una pausa, mirando a cada una de las personas que había en la sala—. Tú, Jihoon, eres parte de ella y Soonyoung, como tu compañero, también lo es.

 

El mundo parecía temblar bajos sus pies, tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de su alfa, quien a pesar de la conmoción, le ayudó a sentarse en su regazo una vez más. Mientras escuchaba como Jeonghan le explicaba que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas junto a los dos cachorros en la casa y una tercera persona a la que debían encontrar; y que los demás lobos estaban buscándolos para conseguir su poder, supo que su vida, tal y como la conocía, no volvería a ser igual. No importaba lo mucho que gritasen su nombre o la forma en la que lo movían de un lado para otro, se encontraba muy lejos de allí, perdido. Podía sentir como los muebles a su alrededor vibraban, los brazos de Soonyoung apretándose a él con más fuerza y los susurros de consuelo que le dedicaba. 

— Todo irá bien, cariño, todo irá bien —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo temblor se detuviese y la inconsciencia lo alcanzase. 

** POV. JOSHUA **

— Ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba —Murmuró Jeonghan, mientras veían como Soonyoung se llevaba a Jihoon rumbo a su cuarto—. Al menos no ha salido corriendo. En fin —Continuó, alargando las sílabas para dar aún más intensidad a lo que vendría a continuación—. Seungcheol y yo haremos un plan de protección, dispondremos los turnos de vigilancia y nos aseguraremos de que todo este bien. Nuestra prioridad no son solo los niños y Jihoon, los demás también debéis manteneros a salvo. Ahora, antes de que tengáis que ir a trabajar ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?

 

Joshua se acarició el pecho una vez más desde que se había levantado. Tenía una extraña sensación recorriéndole, similar a la ansiedad que sentía cuando era joven, cuando aún estaba atrapado en aquel lugar. Sabía que no podía culpar a Vernon por traer a su mente los viejos recuerdos, pero todo había comenzado cuando recibió la primera llamada. No iba a negarle ayuda, claro que no lo haría, pero ¿Cómo no iba a regresar a aquel infierno si tenía ante él a uno de los alfas que había cuidado desde que eran pequeños? Necesitaba salir de aquella casa, lejos de su manada y de la mirada preocupada de Jeonghan. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que era capaz de detectar el malestar de Joshua antes incluso de que él supiese que algo iba mal. Normalmente disfrutaba de sus consejos, de sus buenas charlas, pero hoy era diferente. No quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba, no quería alejarle de su recién descubierta pareja porque él estaba persiguiendo fantasmas. 

 

— Estaba pensando en llevarme a los niños al lago, hace un buen día para un picnic. A Melanie le vendrá bien un poco de sol y los dos mayores querrán un poco de diversión. Si no les importa a los padres y tú no lo ves demasiado peligroso, claro. 

 

Hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre ambas parejas implicadas, que asintieron con una sonrisa. Minghao fue más allá de un “sí”, alabando su idea y lamentándose por tener que dar clases en vez de ir con ellos. Con una suplicante mirada a su líder, el omega del que todo el mundo hablaba y el mejor amigo que alguien podía tener, consiguió la aprobación que necesitaba. Podría tomar un poco de aire libre mientras cuidaba de los cachorros y ellos tendrían un poco de diversión. Desde que habían llegado, habían permanecido dentro de los límites de la mansión y con la llegada del frío, su pronta incorporación a las clases y el peligro inminente, dudaba que pudiesen salir con mucha frecuencia. Sería una buena oportunidad para los cuatro y su lobo rodaba en su interior, entusiasmado, deseando que desapareciese la inquietud que le embargaba. « Tranquilo, a mi tampoco me gustaba esto, pero pronto estaremos fuera » se dijo a si mismo y al animal de su interior.

 

— Tened cuidado, no dejes que Kwanhee entre solo al lago, por favor —Le suplicó Jun, todavía preocupado por lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron por primera vez—. Y que Jasmine mantenga la distancia —Añadió en voz bajo, tratando de ser escuchado solo por él, pero fallando estrepitosamente cuando la habitación entera estalló en risas.

 

— Oh, por el amor de dios, Jun, son solo críos. Deja que se diviertan ahora y preocúpate cuando lleguen a plena adolescencia o empiecen sus celos —Minghao rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros—. Vamos, anda, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿Chan, te llevamos?

 

Siendo arrastrado por su pareja mientras seguía protestando sobre la necesidad de un padre de mantener a salvo a su cachorro y haciendo una peculiar lista sobre los problemas del instinto, Jun se marchó seguido de Chan. Joshua sintió una punzada de celos al ver a la y fue consciente entonces de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, de como interactuaban entre sí. Vernon y Seungkwan fueron a despedirse de los cachorros, riendo ante la idea de que su pequeña ya tuviese a alguien en su vida. A pesar de la reticencia del omega, estaba claro que acabaría cayendo en los encantos del alfa. Wonwoo se despidió de Mingyu con un beso y la promesa de reunirse en la librería que había comprado para empezar con el trabajo, el tenía que marcharse antes para terminar con parte del papeleo que Joshua había revisado. La marca en su hombro, mostrándose a través de las transparencias de la camisa parecía reírse de él, asegurándole que todos tenían a alguien menos él. ¿Algún día encontraría la suya? Y lo que era aún peor ¿Conseguiría que lo aceptase cuando supiese lo que había sido su vida antes de llegar a Jeonghan?¿Qué pasaría si no tenía la misma suerte de sus compañeros y su alfa era como aquellos que le habían hecho daño durante toda su vida? 

 

— Voy a prepararos algo para que os llevéis antes de arreglarme ¿Podéis esperar? —Preguntó Mingyu con una sonrisa, haciéndole sentir mal por sus pensamientos anteriores. 

 

— Claro, eso sería estupendo, gracias Mingyu —Le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no llegó a sus ojos antes de dar media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, a alejarse de la alegría que sobrecargaba cada habitación y deseando llegar hasta los cachorros para dejarse atrapar por su inocencia. 

 

No llegó muy lejos antes de que Jeonghan apoyase una mano en su hombro y lo detuviese. Una clara señal de que se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se apartó con un simple “estoy bien, no te preocupes” y una sonrisa, tan falsa que le sorprendió que Jeonghan le dejase marchar. Su vida había ido tan bien desde que se marchó de allí, desde que pudo dejar atrás sus recuerdos ¿Por qué tenía que estar sintiéndose así ahora?¿Por qué volvía a encontrarse atrapado en el pasado?Durante casi diez años de su vida había estado viviendo en paz, aceptando lo que había sido y consciente de que tenía una oportunidad más allá de lo que todos habían creído. Sin embargo, esa idea de que era amado, de que tenía una familia y nadie le volvería a dañar se había esfumado de golpe con la llegada de Vernon de nuevo a su vida. Ahora se sentía solo, necesitando alejarse de lo único bueno que había conocido y buscando una gran distracción. Las cicatrices dolían tanto como si hubiesen vuelto a ser abiertas, como si siguiesen castigándole una y otra vez con el duro cuero del látigo. Necesitó todo su autocontrol para convencerse de que no estaba allí, de que el dolor no era real, solo un lejano recuerdo de lo que había vivido y de que nadie estaba haciéndole daño. Cuando supo que estaba bien, que podía seguir siendo el Joshua que todos ellos conocían y no el niño asustadizo que no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, entró en el salón.

 

— Eh, niños ¿Qué os parece si os preparáis mientras yo voy a por Melanie y vamos de picnic al lago? 

 

Hubo un sí coreado que le sacó la primera sonrisa real desde que se había despertado y que consiguió aliviar un poco de su desasosiego. 

 

***

 

El sol resplandecía en el cielo para cuando llegaron al lago y colocaron la manta con la cesta en el suelo, cerca del lago y del bosque. Por si los pequeños decidían cambiar a su otra forma, evitar cualquier tipo de susto. Consiguió, después de varias protestas, echarles crema solar y los dejó sentados en su propia manta, mientras él mecía a Melanie en sus brazos. La pequeña estaba entusiasmada con todo lo que veía y trataba de conseguir que Joshua la bajase para agarrar algún que otro hierbajo. Jasmine estaba encantada de contarle a Kwanhee y a él mismo la primera vez que su padre la llevó a un lago, hablándole de como Vernon había caído al agua mientras ella y su madre se reían al verlo empapado. La mañana pasó entre risa, jugando a distintos juegos y lanzando piedras que no llegaban a alcanzar el agua. Melanie se había quedado dormida poco después de conseguir su comida y la había dejado cómodamente en su carro, mientras se centraba en los otros dos cachorros.

 

Poco tiempo después, Jasmine se quedó dormida en la manta mientras Kwanhee sostenía su mano. El silenció entre adulto y cachorro continuó durante unos minutos antes de que el pequeño se girase para mirarle.

 

— Lo siento tío Josh, yo… —El niño bajó la mirada a sus piernas, avergonzado y supo en ese instante lo que estaba pasando. Él lo había visto. Sin poder evitarlo, sus recuerdos habían llegado tan fuertes que el niño había sido capaz de captarlos incluso cuando trataba de ocultarlos—. Yo no quería, simplemente pasó.

 

— Tranquilo, Kwanhee. Está bien, no pudiste evitarlo.

 

Entrecerró los ojos al pensar de nuevo en el dolor, en los golpes, en cada súplica que había hecho cuando los castigos llegaban. Recordó, sin poder hacer nada para alejarse de ellos, cada noche que pasó con aquel alfa que le hacía llamarlo maestro y cada palabra que le dedicó: « Eres simple escoria, reemplazable. Si no eres capaz de hacer bien tus tareas, no comerás con los demás y es mi última palabra ». Lo único que consiguió hacerle regresar a la realidad, fue la mano de Kwanhee en su brazo. Estaba mirándolo con preocupación, con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

 

— Tito Josh, no volverás a estar solo nunca más —Murmuró el pequeño omega, dándolea Joshua lo que necesitaba sin saberlo—. Shhh, no llores, no dejaremos que vuelvas allí 

 

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que lo mencionó. Se abrazó con más fuerza al cachorro, consiguiendo la fuerza que necesitaba para sonreír una vez más. Como él decía, Joshua no iba a volver a estar solo, su familia estaría para él siempre que lo necesitase, del mismo modo que él estaría para ellos. 

 

— ¿Qué te parece si me lees ese nuevo libro que te compró tu padre? —Preguntó Joshua, recomponiéndose y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. 

 

El omega se separó, buscando ilusionado en su bolsa y comenzando con la lectura. Era lo que más necesitaba, un poco de tranquilidad, algo que le recordase que estaba a salvo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que un niño sería capaz de conseguir lo que los adultos no? El cachorro no tardó en quedarse dormido, disfrutando de una siesta como las dos niñas. Joshua se quedó observando su inocencia, la tranquilidad con la que descansaban como si no hubiese nada por lo que preocuparse. Algo que todos los niños se merecían y que ni él ni Jeonghan lograron. Contemplando la escena, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, supo que haber aceptado embarcarse en tan alocada misión, había merecido la pena. No solo habían conseguido ayudar a los omegas que vivían en la casa, sino que le habían ofrecido una infancia a tres niños. 

 

— CALVIIIIN —Gritó una voz que le hizo estremecer—. CALVIIIIN, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —La preocupación en su tono hizo que su lobo lloriquease, queriendo ayudar al desconocido sin rostro.

 

Estaba tan concentrado en la voz, que no se dio cuenta de un niño que se acercaba a ellos con una piruleta en la boca. No podía tener más de cinco años, demasiado pequeño para estar vagando por allí. 

 

— Hola, ¿Son tus hijos? —Preguntó con inocencia, señalando a los tres cachorros con él.

 

Iba a contestar, pero el hombre más impresionante que había visto nunca llegó corriendo y se apoyó en sus rodillas, jadeando. Su olor, aunque diluido y casi desaparecido, le llamaba a niveles extraordinarios. ¿Desde cuando la canela podía hacer que se estremeciese de esa forma? Cerró los ojos un segundo, deleitándose con cada matiz que podía captar con su sentido del olfato y arrugó la nariz al notar el hedor de la enfermedad impregnándole. ¿Qué le pasaba a este lobo, a este ser tan mágnifico? Una tristeza, que no debería haber sentido, le embargó hasta el punto de hacer que las lágrimas brillaran en sus ojos. « Compañero » susurró su lobo, tan apenado como él al descubrir que algo malo le ocurría « Debemos proteger a nuestro compañero ». Dios, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en el primer instante en el que su cuerpo reaccionó a su voz? Aquel hombre era su compañero y estaba enfermo, algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su lobo. 

 

— Calvin, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes correr así ¿Sabes lo triste que estaba al pensar que no te encontraría? —Dijo su adonis particular, agachándose para quedar a la altura del  pequeño—. ¿Estás bien?

 

— Lo siento, profe lobo, no esté triste —Contestó apenado, dándole un pequeño abrazo—. Estoy bien.

 

Joshua estaba tan concentrado en admirarle, que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar con el niño y le miraba fijamente hasta que se dirigió a él, con esa melodiosa voz que hacía reaccionar su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados.

 

— Perdone las molestias, Calvin es un poco revoltoso y tiende a darnos estos sustos —Se disculpó, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Aquel pequeño niño no había hecho nada para molestar a Joshua, más allá de preocuparle por si se había perdido.

 

— No se disculpe, solo quería saludarme —Se levantó, para estar al mismo nivel que el increíble desconocido y le tendió una mano—. Soy Joshua Hong y estos dormilones de aquí son mis sobrinos.

 

— Un placer, señor Hong. Lee Seokmin a su servicio —Si se dio cuenta de la electricidad que fluía entre ellos, de la conexión instantánea que existía al tocar su mano, no hizo nada para demostrarlo—. y este rebelde es uno de mis alumnos, ya ve, soy el profe lobo —Señaló su indumentaria, una vieja bata llena de colores y decorada con un alegre lobo. 

 

Su sonrisa era tan increíble que hasta el sol podría envidiarle. ¿Alguna vez había visto alguien que pudiese contagiar la alegría de esa forma?¿Y la manera en la que sostenía al niño en brazos como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo? Quería acercarse y dejar su olor por todas partes para que nadie pusiese en duda que era su compañero. No podía creerse que lo había encontrado. Era el mejor día de su vida después del momento en el que hizo las maletas y se marchó de su antigua manada, después del del día en el que Hong Jisoo murió para todo el mundo y los registros de su existirían quedaron a nombre de Joshua Hong. 

 

— Bueno, es hora de que regrese con los demás, pero ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Los niños se divertirán con los demás, aunque haya cierta diferencia de edad.

 

— Me gustaría… digo, a los niños les encantaría. Yo… 

 

Estaba comportándose como un adolescente ante su primera cita, las manos le temblaban por los nervios y a penas conseguía decir más de una palabra coherente. Sin embargo, no le importó. Lee Seokmin era su compañero y todo estaría bien a partir de ahora.


	19. Capítulo 17. Voy a ir a buscarlo

**POV. SEOKMIN**

Seokmin había llegado al lago Yang con la intención de disfrutar el día de picnic con sus alumnos y los padres que habían podido acompañarles. En ningún momento pensó que tendría que ir en busca de un niño perdido, preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle y mucho menos que daría con una agradable familia. No pudo evitar invitarles con los demás, tenía la extraña necesidad de mantener a Joshua a su lado y aprender algo más sobre él. Además, pensó que los niños podrían disfrutar de la compañía de algunos más. Aunque eran mayores que sus alumnos, aún podrían jugar juntos y disfrutar del agradable día de sol. « ¿Por qué tanto interés? »se preguntó, al notar que se sentía más interesado en el desconocido que en cualquier otra persona que había pasado por su vida. Normalmente solía buscar conquistas de una noche cuando necesitaba la compañía de alguien más y si no, se encargaba el mismo de cualquier necesidad que tuviese. Estaba demasiado ocupado con las clases, sus compañeros de piso y la búsqueda de su hermano ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en estar con alguien en medio de un viaje escolar? Era simplemente imposible. 

 

— Señor Joshua, señor Joshua —Dijo Calvin, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta del hombre y sacándole de sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Usted también es un lobo como el profe?

 

— Un lobo feroz —Gruñó, soltando el carro durante un instante para hacerle cosquillas y provocando la risa de los niños y la suya propia.

 

Todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su pequeño y rebelde alumno. Paró en seco, quedándose rezagado del grupo y observó con atención a cada una de las personas que había encontrado. El más mayor, empujaba cuidadosamente de la silla de una chica de mirada adorable, que no dejaba de sonreír, mientras que su tío llevaba al bebé en el carro. Nada de lo que veía en el exterior indicaba que fuesen lobos y, además, debería haberlo olido, ¿No?¿No se suponía que los de su especie eran capaces de identificarse entre sí por su aroma especial? Sin embargo, aún podía oír las palabras de Calvin en su mente. Los niños, por muy humanos que fuesen, nunca se equivocaban al detectarles ¿Podría haber sido un error esta vez? Cerró los ojos, olfateando a su alrededor y sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies al darse cuenta de que solo era capaz de captar aquellos olores que eran tan fuertes que hasta un humano podía identificar. Su olfato se había ido por completo, no podía oler nada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo al notar el temblor de sus piernas y llevarse las manos a la boca, tratando de calmar su respiración. 

 

— ¿Profe lobo? —Preguntó Calvin, acercándose a él con una mirada tan preocupada en su inocente rostro que le partió el corazón—. ¿Estás malito, profe?

 

— E-estoy bien —Consiguió decir, aceptando el abrazo del pequeño—. Solo necesito un abrazo muy muy muy fuerte y todo estará bien 

 

Sintió como los brazos del niño se cerraban alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza, dándole el calor que necesitaba para recuperar un poco de la calma que le caracterizaba. Se refugio en esa calidez durante unos segundos antes de levantar la vista y enfrentar a Joshua que le observaba preocupado. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía causar ningún daño a ese hombre, que él debía ser fuerte por los dos y llevar el peso sobre los hombros de cualquier problema que hubiese. No entendía por qué se sentía a su alrededor y eso le desconcertaba. Tenía la impresión de que sabía la respuesta, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de encontrarla, se esfumaba. Era como si necesitase algo más, algo que no podía hallar pero que le daría la solución a cualquier pregunta que tuviese. Dios, si tan solo pudiese tener un poco más de lobo en él para descubrirlo… 

 

— ¿Estás bien?

 

— Sí, no te preocupes.

 

Se incorporó, mostrando una de sus más amplias sonrisas y convenciéndose de que mañana sería un nuevo día, que volvería a recuperar su olfato y seguiría a la espera de que un mal día llegase de nuevo. Todo iría bien, solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y todo estaría bien. El hecho de que sus huesos no doliesen y su vista continuase bien, era un buen indicio. Achacó su ataque repentino a descubrir que ni si quiera podía detectar cuando había otros lobos a su alrededor y no al miedo de que su lobo muriese antes de lo previsto. A pesar de que sabía el resultado final, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que algo cambiaría y lo salvaría. 

 

— Será mejor que sigamos, no queda mucho para llegar con los demás y… —Se calló de golpe al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre él. 

 

Poco a poco y sin previo aviso, la lluvia comenzó con fuerza. Seokmin levantó a Calvin en brazos, dispuesto a correr, pero se detuvo para mirar a Joshua quien parecía completa y absolutamente abatido. Quiso decirle algo para animarle, cualquier cosa, pero la voz de otro de los profesores pidiéndole que volviese porque se marchaban, lo impidió. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y un torpe “ha sido un placer”, corrió hacia el improvisado picnic sin mirar atrás, sintiendo que estaba dejando una parte de si mismo con el desconocido. 

 

***

 

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza, consiguiendo que el dolor de sus huesos se intensificara hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aliento. En algún momento durante el viaje, había tenido que ponerse sus gafas, maldiciendo a su destino y sintiéndose tan miserable que fue incapaz de sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se había situado al final del autobús, fingiendo dormir y alejándose de las canciones de viaje que tanto le gustaba disfrutar con sus alumnos. No solo se sentía completamente inútil por no poder estar al cien por cien en ese mismo momento, sino que se sentía mal porque su día en el lago había acabado demasiado rápido. Sus chicos merecían la diversión. « Maldito Octubre, maldito clima y maldita debilidad » bufó en su mente, cruzando con más fuerza los brazos en su pecho. Normalmente no le importaba, al menos trataba de buscar el lado positivo a todo lo que ocurría, pero después de haber conocido a Joshua, sentía que algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué quería dar media vuelta y volver con él?¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de asegurarse de que había vuelto a su hogar?¿Por qué no podía dejar de recrear en su mente la mirada preocupada que le había dirigido?

 

— UN LOBO, UN LOBO —Gritaron los niños, sobresaltándole y haciendo que presta atención, al pequeño animal de pelaje caoba que corría por el bosque, tan cerca de la carretera como le era posible, como si tratase de perseguir al autobús. 

 

Apenado, sintiendo una extraña sensación de pérdida, se incorporó para apoyar las manos en el cristal. El triste aullido que resonó en la tarde cuando llegaron al límite del lago Yang, consiguió que en su rostro apareciese el brillo de las lágrimas. « Vuelve a casa, vuelve al calor de tu hogar » susurró, como si aquel animal pudiese oírle. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se trataba de alguien de su especie o un simple animal perdido. « Estúpido instinto que aún sigue ahí, a pesar de todo. Maldita sea el destino y todos » gruñó, cruzándose de brazos una vez más y dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento. Tenía que parar de pensar así antes de destruir todo lo que había conseguido, debía pensar en todo lo bueno que tenía y levantarse para jugar con sus queridos alumnos en vez de insultarse a si mismo por ser tan débil.

 

— Profe lobo, profe lobo, canta con nosotros —Gritó Calvin, un par de asientos por delante—. Por fa, por fa —Acabaron coreando con él los demás niños.

 

— Está bien, venga, a la de tres todos conmigo —Les dijo, consiguiendo que la sonrisa volviese a su rostro y los malos pensamientos retrocediesen a un apartado rincón de su mente, tan oculto como los recuerdos del día en el que todo cambió y él se convirtió en un solitario y moribundo lobo—. Había una vez, un barquito chiquitito, que no sabía, que no sabía, que no sabía navegar… 

 

El resto del viaje pasó con rapidez, entre canciones, chistes, cuentos y risas. Por unos minutos, se permitió el lujo de ser feliz, sin saber, que había dejado atrás a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin saber que había abandonado a su compañero antes incluso de saber que lo era. 

 

***

 

Dos días después, Seokmin había tenido que regresar pronto de sus clases. El dolor en sus huesos se había intensificado tanto, que apenas podía levantarse de la cama. No supo como había sido capaz de ir y volver del colegio sin caer. Cada movimiento que realizaba era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cada respiración era una acción extrema y cada roce de las sábanas contra su piel era como si hubiese sido enterrado bajo ladrillos. Su vista, cansada, a penas aguantaba con las gafas y su oído había quedado tan reducido que tenía que prestar atención para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus animales. Sauron necesitaba que alguien lo pasease, pero él era incapaz de hacer cualquier acción. Ni si quiera era capaz de levantarse para poder darles de comer sin sentir que miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, como si alguien estuviese retorciendo cada uno de sus huesos.

 

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, lo dejó pasar. Cuando volvieron a hacerlo, también lo ignoró. Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió una tercera vez, no tuvo más remedio que hacer un esfuerzo. Sus vecinos tocaban más de una vez si se trataba de algo importante y por muy mal que se encontrase, no podía dejarlos en la estacada. Quizás, incluso pudiesen ayudarle a cambio con su querido Sauron, llevándole a pasear en su lugar.

 

— YA VOY —Gritó, aunque a penas tenía voz para ser escuchado. 

 

Se ató la bata como pudo, sintiendo su casa más fría que de costumbre y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió y se encontró con el hombre del lago, no supo que decir. A pesar del dolor, de la perdida de oído y de su vista reducida, fue capaz de captar el olor que desprendía por primera vez, consiguiendo la aterradora respuesta a la pregunta que tanto se había hecho desde que se vieron.

 

— Alfa, por fin te encontré.

 

Al escuchar las palabras que confirmaban lo que tanto temía, tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta. El destino no podía haber sido tan cruel, no podía haberle entregado el sueño de cualquier lobo sabiendo que él no tenía salvación, que estaba perdido y que no podía arrastrar a aquel hombre que olía a hierbabuena.

— Hey, muchacho ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Al oír esa voz, tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza, sintiendo que el mundo a sus pies podía ceder en cualquier momento. Había deseado escucharlo tantas veces, que creyó que era un sueño. Pero cuando alzó la vista y lo vio, aún más imponente que cuando habían sido niños, sabía que no se trataba de ningún error.

 

— Hermano…

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

Seungcheol se despertó con la respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado y el sudor empañando su frente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en aquel extraño y frío bosque. Seguía en su nuevo hogar, lejos de aquella pesadilla de la que no recordaba nada más allá del lugar y aquel sentimiento de aterradora impotencia. En algún momento, después de terminar el favor que le había pedido Jeonghan y la razón por la que prefirió quedarse en la gran mansión, se quedó dormido en el salón, rodeado de papeles, mapas y nombres escritos en una pizarra. Había conseguido crear el mejor plan de acción en caso de emergencia, elaborado una lista de necesidades y un horario para hacer rondas en el exterior si fuese necesario llevar la seguridad más allá de las nuevas cámaras y alarmas que había encargado. Incluso había trazado una ruta de escape por si eran atrapados, así podrían mantener a salvo a aquellas personas que no serían capaces de defenderse cuando el peligro les acechase.

 

Con la mano temblorosa, aún incapaz de alejar el miedo que había sentido mientras dormía, cogió la botella de agua que descansaba en la mesa y tras darle un trago, volvió a recostarse de espalda en el sofá, con el brazo sobre su ojos. Podía oír con claridad en su mente el susurro tembloroso de una voz tan familiar que le llenaba de nostalgia. « Tengo miedo, Seungcheol » decía una y otro vez, como si realmente hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras en otro momento de su vida. « ¿Quién podría tener miedo?¿Quién podría necesitarme de esta forma? » se preguntaba, mientras cerraba los ojos y conseguía que su respiración volviese a la normalidad. Un trueno resonó en la distancia seguido de cerca del resplandor del rayo, anunciando que los buenos días de los que habían estado disfrutando llegaban a su fin y el invierno estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Después de sentir que tenía el control de si mismo una vez más y que la inquietud que había estado sintiendo comenzó a menguar, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Oyó a los niños y a Mingyu gritar en alguna parte de la casa, asustados por la tormenta y seguidos de la voz calmada de Wonwoo que trataba de calmarlos. ¿Cuándo habrían vuelto?¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? Iba a ir a buscarlos para ayudar a que se olvidaran del mal tiempo, pero no llegó muy lejos. Otro trueno resonó con fuerza y la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un muy desnudo y empapado Joshua que luchaba contra el castañeo de sus dientes.

 

— Estás empapado, mierda —Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz para sonar lo más tranquilo posible y envolviéndole con rapidez en la manta que había usado minutos antes—. Voy a prepararte un baño caliente ¿De acuerdo? —Pero no pudo moverse antes de que el omega lo abrazase con fuerza y comenzase a llorar—. Eh, Eh, está bien, está bien, estás en casa —Susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza para reconfortarlo y dejando un casto beso en su pelo—. Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos. Tomaremos un baño caliente y luego haré chocolate para todos ¿De acuerdo?

 

Joshua asintió débilmente, dejándose llevar por un preocupado Seungcheol que no sabía que hacer para animarle. Su instinto de protección le decía que fuese en busca de aquello que le había hecho daño y acabase con él. Había aceptado a aquella familia como suya con tanta facilidad que haría cualquier cosa por los hombres y niños que formaban parte de ella. No soportaba ver como el normalmente alegre abogado, el hombre que había acudido con rapidez a ayudar a Seungkwan cuando más lo necesitaba, se había convertido en un tembloroso joven. Por eso se propuso conseguir ayudarle tanto como pudiese. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto de baño, lo sentó con cuidado mientras preparaba la bañera, le ayudó a quitarse la manta y luego lo bajó con cuidado para que no resbalase. También le ayudó a lavarse, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Cuando se dispuso a enjabonar su espalda y vio las líneas inequívocas de cicatrices de látigo en su espalda, las marcas similares a las que se conseguían con hierro candente y heridas de garra, contuvo el aliento. No eran recientes, parecían tener años de antigüedad y dado que los hombres lobo no podían tener ninguna marca, cada una de sus cicatrices debía haber sido rociada con sal. Sabía que todos venían con su propio equipaje sobre los hombros, pero nunca pensó que Joshua podría haber sido herido físicamente de aquella manera. 

 

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió, Joshua?

 

— Es pasado —Susurró el omega por fin. El silencio estaba matando a Seungcheol, como si quien estaba tan herido era su propio hermano y necesitase saber lo que estaba mal para poder arreglarlo. Quería conseguir que su sonrisa volviese, que soltase comentarios inteligentes y fuese el fuerte segundo al mando que había visto desde que llegó. No quería que estuviese dolido o asustado. Tenía la necesidad de protegerle a toda costa, como si su lobo supiese algo que él no. Después de todo, estaba sintiéndose aún más protector que cuando consoló a Seungkwan—. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

 

— Está bien —Contestó con una débil sonrisa, levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase—. Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar, ¿De acuerdo? Si no quieres decirme sobre lo que pasó o lo que te ha alterado tanto hoy, está bien, estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. ¿Estás más caliente ahora para enjuagarte y que vayamos a por ese chocolate o necesitas más tiempo en la bañera?

 

— Gracias, Seungcheol —Consiguió sonreír, animándose a mirarle. Seungcheol sabía, por haber trabajado en la policía, que algunas víctimas se sentían avergonzadas de lo que les había pasado, como si se culpasen por ello y él no quería eso para Joshua—. Yo me enjuago, en serio, puedo hacerlo. Estoy mejor y quiero ese chocolate ¿Los niños están bien? 

 

— Están con Wonwoo, al parecer tanto a los pequeños como a nuestro cocinero favorito les aterra los truenos y están siendo consolados por él. Le subiremos algo de chocolate también. Voy a dejarte mientras terminas, si me necesitas, estaré fuera.

 

— Encontré mi pareja —Las palabras de Joshua le hicieron detenerse antes de girar el pomo y abrir la puerta—. Es profesor y parece un hombre muy dulce, pero… —Se dio la vuelta, notando que al omega le costaba hablar sobre esto—. Algo no está bien en él, pude oler la enfermedad en él y ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que yo era su compañero, como si no pudiese detectarlo. Se ha ido, ha vuelto a casa. Dejé aquí a los niños y corrí detrás de su autobús, pero por mucho que aullase, él no parecía darse cuenta de quien era.

 

— ¿Tu alma gemela te rechazó? —Preguntó, no por empeorar la situación, sino porque no entendía como alguien podría alejarse de su otra mitad.

 

— No, no fue eso. Él simplemente no lo sabe, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que éramos lobos. Tuvo que decírselo uno de sus alumnos —Al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de Seungcheol, procedió a explicarlo—. Los niños tienden a percibir a los seres sobrenaturales, es parte de su inocencia, supongo. Nunca lo supe con certeza. No sé que hacer, mi compañero está enfermo y ni si quiera puedo estar ahí. Sé que no es su culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme abandonado.

 

— ¿Sabes en que escuela trabaja? —Preguntó, el policía en él saliendo a la superficie.

 

— Sí, estaba escrito por todas partes, en su bata, en el autobús, en las camisas de los niños…

 

— ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? Puedes decirle que eres su compañero y quizás encontremos como ayudarle con lo que sea que le pase.

 

— ¿Vamos?

 

— Claro, tú y yo. Todos están trabajando, Mingyu y Wonwoo estarán ocupados ahora que quieren abrir la librería y Jihoon acaba de descubrir que es parte de una leyenda, está conmocionado y no sería bueno que saliese de aquí. Como es de esperar, si lo que decís sobre el apareamiento es real, ahora que Soonyoung ha sido reclamado, dudo que quiera alejarse mucho de él. No puedes ir solo y era policía, soy tu mejor baza ¿Qué me dices?¿Vamos en busca de tu escurridizo alfa?

 

— Pero… ¿Y los niños?¿Y Jeonghan? Voy a ir a buscarlo, pero puedo ir so…

 

— No, no puedes ir solo —Lo cortó con rapidez antes de que siguiese buscando excusas para no molestarle. Estaba haciendo esto por decisión propia y ya que su compañero le había dejado a cargo de la seguridad, era parte de su trabajo—. Los niños empiezan las clases el lunes y Jeonghan me mataría si te pasase algo sabiendo que podría haberlo evitado. Estamos en una situación peligrosa, no sabemos como es tu alfa ni si en la ciudad hay alguien que pudiese hacerte daño.

 

Aquel argumento pareció ser suficiente para convencerle. Terminaron la noche tomando chocolate caliente con los niños, viendo una película con el volumen tan alto que a penas podían oír los truenos y acurrucados en mantas. No emprendieron su viaje hasta el día siguiente y como él mismo había pensado, Jeonghan le hizo prometer que mantendría a su mejor amigo a salvo de cualquier peligro. Estaba encantado de que no se fuese solo y adoró el beso de despedida que se dieron, con tanto entusiasmo que se quedó sin aliento. Mientras se montaban en la camioneta de Jun y comenzaban su camino a la ciudad, podía observar los movimientos nerviosos de Joshua, impaciente por saber lo que les depararía el futuro. Pronto estarían en su destino y por alguna razón que no comprendía, su lobo estaba tan inquieto como el omega, como si estuviese esperando encontrar algo que había perdido y supiese que lo conseguiría allí.

 

***

 

Llegaron a la pintoresca ciudad al anochecer después de perderse varias veces durante el camino. Encontraron un pequeño hotel a las afueras y alquilaron una habitación. Cuando amaneció y las clases comenzaron, Joshua y Seungcheol fueron en busca de la dirección que habían encontrado en el colegio en el que trabajaba el escurridizo alfa. Caminaron, temerosos de llevar el coche por una zona que no conocían lo suficiente y llegaron hasta un quiosco para buscar información. Ya se habían perdido suficiente para ir a la ciudad, no necesitaban que pasase mientras buscaban el colegio. El hombre, amablemente le dio la dirección y cuando se giró para contarle lo que sabía a Joshua, lo encontró mirando un cartel bien pegado a la farola.

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

 

— Una coincidencia muy extraña —Susurró, señalándole el papel para que pudiese leerlo—. Es como si te estuviese buscando a ti ¿No es curioso? 

 

El letrero que rezaba « Busco a mi hermano, mi grande y fuerte lobo, actualmente tiene 29 años y su nombre es Seungcheol », coincidía con él y era, cuanto menos, perturbador. ¿Qué clase de coincidencia era aquella? Sin embargo, aunque sentía pena por el hombre que buscaba a su hermano perdido, era imposible que fuese él. Era hijo único.

 

— Vamos, nosotros también tenemos a alguien a quien buscar —Le dijo a Joshua, queriendo alejarse de aquel cartel tan extraño.

 

Desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, se sentía inquieto y aquello solo empeoraba su nerviosismo. Para colmo, cuando llegaron al colegio, le informaron que el profesor que buscaban había tenido que volver a casa y tuvieron que hacer malabares para conseguir que le dieran la dirección. Tardaron un par de horas en llegar al bloque de edificios en el que vivía y unos minutos en alcanzar la puerta correcta. Durante el camino, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al cartel de se busca, a la sensación de inquietud y al nombre del alfa al que habían venido a buscar. Cuando Joshua preguntó por Lee Seokmin en el colegio, tuvo la impresión de que lo había escuchado antes, aunque no lograba identificar dónde. Para colmo su lobo aullaba al sentir el débil olor a canela por todas partes combinado con un extraño hedor que le hacía retorcerse. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así su otra forma?¿Por qué el animal en él quería derribar la puerta, alcanzar a quien estuviese al otro lado y protegerlo de aquello que le estuviese perjudicando?

 

Abrieron, dando paso a un joven pálido con una mueca de dolor permanente en su rostro. Joshua se adelantó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que le hizo ver que las horas de viaje, que su nerviosismo y lo mucho que habían andado, había merecido la pena.

 

— Alfa, por fin te encontré.

 

Ante las palabras del omega, el pobre chico palideció aún más y tuvo que sostenerse en la puerta. Sus piernas parecían no poder soportar su peso y sus manos temblaban en su agarre, mostrando lo débil que estaba su cuerpo. Sin poder controlarse, dio un paso hacia adelante, entrando en la vista del desconocido.

 

— Hey, muchacho ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

El hombre se agarró con más fuerza, dirigiendo su vista a Seungcheol como si se tratase de un fantasma. Su lobo gruñó en su interior, regañándole por haberle perjudicado y lloriqueó para que se acercase, lo tomase en brazos y lo llevase a la cama para evitarle todo el dolor posible. No sabía lo que estaba mal con él y eso estaba incomodando al animal en su interior.

 

— Hermano… —Susurró, entre emocionado y asustado, como si pensase que Seungcheol desaparecería en cualquier momento.

 

Incapaz de controlar sus instintos, tras aquella temblorosa palabra, se movió hacia adelante, apartando con cuidado a Joshua y haciendo lo que estaba deseando su lobo. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sofá, acomodándole en los cojines. Asegurándose de que no tuviese que levantar su propio peso, que no tuviese que sufrir aún más dolor. Podía oler lo que le había dicho el omega y eso le estaba volviendo loco, tenía la necesidad de eliminar aquel aroma, de conseguir que toda la habitación oliese a canela y no a enfermedad.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Joshua, aunque no sabía si se dirigía a él o a Seokmin, a su pequeño y querido Seokmin.

 

Retrocedió, asustado, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza volvía. Quería quedarse consciente, quería proteger de cualquier mal al hombre en el sofá, quería estar despierta cuando Joshua hablase con él, quería estar ahí para su familia. Sin embargo, sus piernas cedieron y se derrumbó en el suelo, sostenido por un preocupado omega que lo miraba sin saber que hacer. Dolía tanto, dolía demasiado como para poder soportarlo. La mirada asustada de un niño lo persiguió, la voz que tanto había estado escuchando volvió a él pidiéndole ayuda, gritándole porque estaba asustado y quería volver a casa. 

 

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?¿Joshua qué le ocurre?

 

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese negro, antes de que el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor. Su lobo tomó el control, enroscándose y protegiéndole del dolor mientras dormían. No importaba lo mucho que deseaba estar ahí, la inconsciencia había ganada la lucha.

** POV. SEOKMIN **

Durante años había esperado a que su hermano lo encontrase, a que alguien le prestase atención a los carteles que colgaba con tanto esmero y a que la luna se apiadase de él, devolviéndole a la única persona que le había querido desde que su madre decidió entregarse a aquel alfa estúpido con el que tuvieron que quedarse tras su muerte. Les obligaba a llamarle “papá” y si se negaban tenían que pagar por ello. Algo que le había sucedido más veces de las que podía contar a Seungcheol, porque no aceptaría a ese hombre ni mancillaría la memoria de su verdadero padre, el hombre que aceptó y crió a Seokmin como su propio hijo a pesar de no ser de su misma sangre. Durante años se había convencido de que vivir como un completo humano era lo mejor que le había pasado, de que si perdía a su lobo encontraría cualquier otra forma de disfrutar de la vida, de que no importaba si nunca conseguía pareja porque encontrar tu otra mitad era casi imposible. Disfrutaba enseñando a los niños y acogiendo a aquellos animales que lo necesitaban, pero eso no impedía que su alma se sintiese incompleta. Viviendo una vida a medias, sintiendo dolores cada vez que su lobo empeoraba y contando los días para que todo terminase, había buscado una serie de falsos pensamientos que lo resguardasen de la realidad. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, el destino no solo había querido que encontrase a su hermano si no que le entregaba en bandeja a su alma gemela, tan hermoso como el día que lo había visto en el bosque. Pero en vez de alegrarse, de agradecerle a la luna por el regalo que le habían hecho, quería reírse de la crueldad que estaba viviendo, gritarle a quien moviese los hilos de su realidad que podía meterse por el culo, la forma con la que le había entregado lo que deseaba. El destino le había traído a su hermano con algún tipo de afección con la que no podía ayudar y a su compañero cuando su lobo estaba llegando a sus últimos días. « Querida diosa, luna mía, ¿Cuántos obstáculos tendré que superar para que me dejes en paz? » pensó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de la divinidad a la que durante años habían venerado los lobos.

 

— Joshua ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? —Volvió a preguntar, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y esperando obtener una respuesta.

 

Ignoró el dolor, incorporándose como pudo en el sofá y tratando de llegar hasta el lobo en el suelo; pero no llegó muy lejos. Su compañero corrió a su lado y lo tumbó de nuevo en el suelo, pidiéndole que no se esforzase si le dolía tanto. La confusión en su mirada solo le decía que entendía tan poco como él. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en volver con él?¿Por qué no lo había reconocido?¿Por qué había tenido algún tipo de crisis al verle? Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta que su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que podría marearse en cualquier momento. Solamente la mano de Joshua en su hombro y la preocupación en sus ojos le impidió colapsar.

 

— ¿Es tú hermano? —Le preguntó con voz calmada que utilizan los abogados en los juicios—. ¿Estás seguro de que no le estás confundiendo?

 

— Lo es, estoy seguro. Su olor es inconfundible. Él es Choi Seungcheol, el hermano al que llevo tanto tiempo buscando.

 

Seokmin creyó escuchar un ligero “mierda” y cuando la mirada de Joshua se torno compasiva, supo que las noticias que le daría no eran buenas. Quería llorar, por el dolor, por lo que estaba mal con su hermano, por la suerte que tenía, por todo lo que iba a perder. Pensó que había conseguido evitarlo, pero cuando el omega limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, supo que había fracasado.

 

— No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decir, compañero —La palabra resonó en su mente, llenándole de calidez y haciéndole suspirar. « No puedes dejarte llevar por su cercanía, Seokmin, no puedes condenarle a tu media vida » se recriminó a si mismo—. Seungcheol llegó a nuestra manada, uno de nuestros alfas es su amigo y no quiso dejarlo solo en su antiguo apartamento después de encontrarlo borracho. Pensábamos que era humano, olía como tal y no conocía nada de nuestro mundo. Eso cambió cuando mi líder y yo regresamos de un viaje, en cuanto Seungcheol le olió y descubrió que eran compañeros, tuvo un ataque y cuando se desmayó era un lobo. Nuestro médico dijo que ya había tenido uno antes de que llegásemos y su amigo dijo que solía tener fuertes dolores de cabeza.

 

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con esto? —Preguntó Seokmin, sin querer creer lo que su mente sabía. 

 

— Él no recuerda nada, no sabía que era un hombre lobo hasta que conocía a Jeonghan. Nos dijo que lo encontraron con 17 y lo acogieron, solo recuerda a partir de ahí. No sabía que tenía un hermano, no sabía nada. Seungkwan, nuestro médico, dijo que quizás su propia mente y cuerpo lo estaban protegiendo de algo doloroso y bloquearon tanto sus recuerdos como su lobo. Estamos investigándolo. Lo siento mucho, Seokmin… 

 

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a arremeter mentalmente contra el destino, los dioses, su futuro y cada uno de los obstáculos que había encontrado en su camino. Su hermano no recordaba nada y había sido su culpa. Él se quejaba del dolor, de la inminente muerte de su lobo, pero su hermano había tenido que vivir sin saber quien era realmente, recordando solamente su nombre. Podía sentir la mano de Joshua acariciándole, dándole tranquilidad y aliviando un poco las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca al tratar de incorporarse un poco, de acercarse más a su contacto. 

 

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —Preguntó preocupado Joshua. No necesitaba escucharle para saber lo que quería, pero aún así, asintió—. Puedo oler… —Se detuvo, como si no supiese como continuar—. ¿Estás enfermo?¿Por eso te duele al moverte?

 

— Estoy perdiendo a mi lobo, Joshua —Respondió, sin querer alargar demasiado lo inevitable. Cuanto antes supiese lo que le esperaba, antes evitaban crear un vinculo entre ellos y Joshua podría buscar a alguien más. Ignorando el asombro de su rostro, continuó hablando—. Cada día empeoro más, ya no puedo transformarme, tampoco puedo comunicarme con él, a veces pierdo el olfato, otras la vista, en ocasiones el oído, mis huesos se resienten… Un día morirá por completo. No puedo… —Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sin querer enfrentar a él cuando rompiese las ilusiones con las que había llegado a su casa—. … estar contigo. 

 

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba conteniendo el aliento, podía sentirlo.

 

— Porque un lobo no sobrevive a su compañero —Levantó la mano tanto como pudo, evitando ser interrumpido—. Aunque yo siga vivo, si me enlazo contigo y mi lobo acaba muriendo, nuestro apareamiento se romperá y morirás. No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo condenarte a un vínculo que acabará matándote. No me lo per…

 

— Shh —Lo calló Joshua, poniendo su mano en el pecho. Se había arrodillado a su lado para evitar que Seokmin se levantase—. Si he aprendido algo siendo abogado, es a no rendirme y tú tampoco deberías. Vamos a encontrar una solución, alguien sabrá como ayudar a tu lobo, lo buscaremos. Has encontrado a tu hermano, aunque él no recuerdo y ahora me tienes a mi. Mi manada te ayudará, la creamos para acoger a quien lo necesitase y tú lo haces. Ven conmigo, dame una oportunidad para buscar una solución. 

Seokmin pensó en todo lo que podía perder si no se arriesgaba, pensó en su hermano, en el compañero al que quería conocer, en sus animales y supo que aunque no encontrase una solución a su problema, merecería la pena el esfuerzo. Regresando un poco de su optimismo, sonrió. De la misma forma en la que lo había superado todo, conseguiría arreglar esto, encontraría una manera de estar con Joshua y de devolverle los recuerdos a su hermano. Tendría la manada que nunca había conseguido, la familia que había perdido hace años. 

 

— Está bien, iré contigo. 

 

***

El resto del día, Joshua estuvo encargándose de aquellas tareas que Seokmin no podía hacer. Había colocado a su hermano en la cama, sacado a Sauron y recogido la comida del bar de la esquina. Relegando al alfa al sofá, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento que le produjese más dolor, se había ocupado de todo aquello que necesitaba con una sonrisa y un “no te acostumbres”. Incluso había tenido tiempo para realizar un par de llamadas que necesitaba para su trabajo y se había asegurado de que Seungcheol estuviese bien para calmar sus nervios. Con cada minuto que descubría algo más de él, más le gustaba. Aún tenían un camino para recordar, no iban a tener una gran relación por el simple hecho de que era su destino, aún tendrían que trabajarlo. Sin embargo, se sentía afortunado por la elección de la luna. Algo que muchos no podían decir. 

 

— Sé que quizás estoy superando los límites, pero… ¿Qué pasó para que…? Bueno, ya sabes. 

 

— Es una larga larga historia —Miró por todas partes, una vieja manía que le había quedado tras descubrir que no era como el resto de los niños—. Nunca fui como los demás y a mi manada no le gustaba, querían cazarme —Le dolió no explicarle la razón, decirle que su don de ver el futuro era codiciado por su alfa y querían utilizarlo para su propio bien. No podía confiarle algo tan importante todavía. De todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Lo había perdido, llevaba años sin visiones y dudaba que a su manada le resultase útil un poco de tarot. No estaba ocultando algo tan importante si lo pensaba así—. Cuando tenía trece años, Seungcheol me levantó de la cama y me pidió que fuese con él. No sabía a donde íbamos y él solo me decía que me mantendrían a salvo. Me llevó por el bosque hasta la carretera y continuamos caminando durante días hasta llegar hasta esta ciudad. Conseguimos una habitación, la primera vez que dormíamos en una cama. Pensábamos que estaríamos a salvo, que allí no nos encontrarían —Suspiró, dándose tiempo para continuar con la historia que tantas pesadillas le había provocado—. Esa noche tuve un sueño, pero no pude llegar a contárselo antes de que escuchásemos lo aullidos. Corrimos y corrimos, escondiéndonos por los callejones y tratando de ocultar nuestro olor, pero al entrar en el bosque cercano, nos alcanzaron. Estábamos rodeados y nosotros seguíamos siendo niños, era una batalla perdida.

 

Joshua se sentó en el sofá a su lado, apoyando las manos en su regazo. No dijo ni comentó nada mientras hablaba, le estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba para continuar. El miedo que había sentido cuando fue rodeado por aquellos lobos había vuelto a él con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba viviéndolo de nuevo. Esa noche hacía más frío que de costumbre, el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles y el único sonido que había en el bosque era el de los gruñidos de aquellos lobos. Si cerraba los ojos, volvía a verlos frente a él, mostrando sus dientes y acorralándolos. Fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida y teniendo en cuenta que había sido criado por uno de los peores hombres de su manada, era mucho decir. Su hermano había estado tan aterrado como él, pero no lo demostró. Fingió que todo iría bien para que Seokmin tuviese esperanzas. 

 

— Mi hermano luchó contra ellos tanto como pudo, pero me alcanzaron. Me golpearon durante tanto tiempo que creí que había muerto, supongo que en algún momento pasó. Dejé de respirar y mi corazón se fue ralentizando hasta ser casi inaudible. No sé que ocurrió después, no sé que pasó con Seungcheol. Me desperté en una cama, siendo atendido por una mujer a la que no había visto nunca. Ella me dijo que un joven, no mucho menor que yo, me había encontrado en el bosque y me había llevado con ella alegando que no podía ir a un hospital. Nunca supimos quien fue, pero ella dice que fue un milagro. No podía tener niños y yo la necesitaba, así que me adoptó. Estuve con ella hasta que murió, hace unos años y cada semana colocaba carteles de búsqueda por la ciudad. Tenía la esperanza de que Seungcheol seguiría vivo y me estaría buscando —Hizo una pausa para tomar una profunda respiración, recordando como había estado echando las cartas una y otra vez para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. Nunca fallaban cuando más las necesitaba—. No sé exactamente cual es la razón, pero desde que desperté aquel día, mi lobo ha estado muriendo poco a poco. Al principio era imperceptible, pero conforme fui creciendo, empeoró hasta el punto de no poder transformarme —Omitió la parte en la que sus sueños fueron desapareciendo y como perdió lo único que le consolaba.

 

— Lo siento mucho —Joshua lo abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño—. Vamos a intentar buscar una solución, alguien sabrá si podemos hacer algo y Jeonghan siempre consigue las respuestas que busca —De pronto se incorporó, mirándole con suspicacia. Parecía que se había acordado de algo importante y que él necesitaba saber—. Antes de que vayamos al lago Yang, tienes que saber algo. No puede saberlo nadie, está en juego la vida de tres personas y sus seres queridos. Nuestra manada se ha convertido en un refugio para aquellos que forman parte de la leyenda de nuestra creación, dos de nuestros cachorros y uno de nuestros omegas. Si alguien se entera de sus poderes, irán a por ellos y no podemos permitir… ¿Seokmin, estás bien?¿Te duele? Estás más pálido? —La mirada preocupada en su rostro hizo que se sintiese aún más culpable de habérselo ocultado. Había tratado de protegerse así mismo y no había visto que su compañero era mejor persona de lo que creía. ¿Arriesgarse a mantener a gente como él a costa de un ataque a su manada? De haber existido gente así cuando él y su hermano estaban en problemas, la historia sería muy distinta.

 

— Ahora tendréis cuatro —Anunció, mirándole con seriedad—. Soy quien os falta, el que lee el futuro. Aunque ahora no queda mucho de mi don —Terminó la última frase con amargura—. ¿Estás seguro de que tenerme en vuestra manada es buena idea?

 

— Nos necesitas y no le cerramos las puertas a aquellos que lo hacen, Seokmin.

 

Incapaz de contenerse, abrumado por su olor, su cercanía y su bondad, se acercó lo suficiente para besarle. Ignoró el dolor y la voz en su consciencia que le decía que se mantuviese a distancia para evitar el mayor daño posible. Mientras sus labios se encontraban, todo parecía posible en su mundo. El futuro se extendía ante él más esperanzador que nunca. Algo en lo más profundo de su interior le gritaba que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Iría al lago Yang con su hermano y su compañero. No importaba lo que costase, sabía que no se arrepentiría por arriesgarse. Joshua Hong le había regalado un futuro, le había devuelto la esperanza y siempre estaría en deuda con él. 


	20. Capítulo 18. Quiero a mi omega y lo quiero ahora

** POV. JIHOON **

La última vez que le había dolido tanto la cabeza, había sido después de quedarse con Wonwoo en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad donde estudiaba. Se habían bebido hasta la última gota de alcohol que había en el bar, superando el límite que soportaba un hombre lobo sin emborracharse y disfrutando de la mayor fiesta de sus vidas. Aquella noche seguía siendo un borrón en su memoria y lo único que recordaba vívidamente era la horrible resaca que había sufrido después. El cuarto de baño se convirtió en su mejor amigo y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo deshacerse del dolor de cabeza tan intenso que sufrió. Si la apariencia de Wonwoo aquel día era un indicio, su amigo estaba pasando por el mismo sufrimiento que él. No faltaron las promesas de no volver beber hasta el límite y, cuando volvieron a su manada, ya había pasado lo peor y podían fingir que habían estado disfrutando de una agradable velada en la universidad. La diferencia entre aquel día y el que estaba viviendo, era que no se trataba del resultado de una fiesta. Descubrir que eres especial, del mismo modo que lo son los superhéroes de Marvel, no es una noticia fácil de digerir. Es aún peor cuando te avisan de que serás perseguido por más alfas sedientos de poder, porque no era suficiente que lo persiguieran por ser un omega y el destino tenía que añadir un problema más a su plato. Para colmo, se había enlazado con Soonyoung y no sabía qué sentir al pasar de soltero a tener un “matrimonio” con alguien que apenas conocía. Por muy bueno que fuese hasta ahora, no sabía nada de él más allá de que le apasionaba bailar y eso no era ninguna garantía para una relación feliz. 

 

Suspirando, se dejó caer contra el colchón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No sabía ser un omega ni como se debía actuar con pareja ¿Cómo iba a poder controlar un poder que no había deseado? Llevaba un día siendo especial y ya estaba teniendo una crisis. ¿Cómo podían estar tan felices los niños sin habían pasado por esto desde que nacieron? Se dio la vuelta, quedándose boca abajo sobre el colchón y escondiendo la cara en la almohada pataleo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras maldecía a la luna, el destino y cualquiera que pudiese oírlo. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente, se sentó una vez más y suspiró. No era alguien que se rendía ante las situaciones difíciles, siempre luchaba hasta que no quedase nada por hacer y en esta ocasión no sería diferente. Le demostraría al mundo que podía afrontar cualquier problema que le lanzasen.

 

— Buenos días —Dijo Soonyoung, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida—. Esto es para ti, mi valiente omega, estaba preocupado después de que durmieras todo el día —La colocó en la mesita de noche y se sentó en una silla de la que no se había dado cuenta antes—. Hay alboroto allí abajo, pero Mingyu me ha dejado subirte el desayuno. Al parecer Joshua ha encontrado a su compañero ¿No crees que es maravilloso que todos hayamos encontrado a nuestra pareja? —Jihoon no contestó, ni si quiera sabía que le estaba preguntando, demasiado ocupado admirando las vistas. ¿Desde cuando las camisetas de tirantes eran tan atractivas? Debía haberse duchado hace poco, su pelo estaba todavía húmedo y alguna que otra gota traviesa se deslizaba por su rostro. ¿Estaría mal si las lamía?—. Es profesor, Seungcheol y él van… ¿Te pasa algo Jihoon?

 

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, consciente del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. 

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Debía estar oliendo su excitación porque en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

— N-no… Solo… Oh, dios —Se tapó los ojos con las manos, tratando de buscar la mejor ruta de escape para alejarse de aquel bochorno. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mirarle embobado? Era irrespetuoso y mucho más cuando se trataba de un desconocido. « Espera, es mi alfa ¿No? » pensó durante un segundo « Ya que me he metido profundamente en esta relación por accidente, puedo aprovecharme ».

 

Levantándose de la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Soonyoung. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando el alfa tragó saliva y dejó las manos a los lados sin saber que hacer con ellas o que movimiento sería bienvenido. Era comprensible que estuviese tan desconcertado, había pasado de estar frustrado con él, a ir a buscarle durante su celo y de querer matarlo, a saltar sobre él cuando le traía el desayuno. Pero, ahora que no había vuelta atrás en su apareamiento, no iba a quedarse llorando en una esquina. Igual que iba a afrontar sus nuevos poderes, también aceptaría lo que estaba pasando. Podía sentir la atracción y sabía por las historias que habían contado, que no era un mal hombre ¿Qué podía salir mal? Solo tenían que conocerse y dejar que todo fluyese. Sin embargo, dejaría la charla para otro momento y pasaría a lo más importante.

 

— ¿J-jihoon? —Estaba disfrutando al hacerle tartamudear. Saber que lo tenía en la palma de su mano era tan satisfactorio que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿E-estás bien? A-acabas de despertar, ¿n-no deberías descansar?

 

— Podemos descansar y hablar después, ahora quiero estar contigo. Te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas?

 

Soonyoung tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, todo mejoró. Sus manos se colocaron en la espalda de Jihoon y sus labios se encontraron con rapidez. Había tiempo para preocuparse del mañana, de las conversaciones pendientes y de lo mucho que tenían que aprender del otro. Era el momento de que las palabras se perdiesen entre orgasmos y el desayuno quedase olvidado en un segundo planto. Ahora eran solo ellos, tratando de explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo, de memorizar cada sonido de placer, de descubrir sus debilidades, de conocer cada una de sus expresiones.

 

***

Jihoon descansaba sobre el pecho de Soonyoung, adormecido por las caricias en su espalda. Nunca pensó que la comodidad de otro cuerpo sería tan gratificante, que compartir su cama y su tranquilidad con alguien más podría sentirse tan cálido. Había huido durante tanto tiempo de la compañía de los demás para protegerse, que descubrir que podía estar en paz al lado de alguien que no fuese Wonwoo, era sorprendente. Podía sentir el lazo entre ellos, creciendo poco a poco, envolviéndoles en una calma que parecía imposible tras descubrir que no era quien creía ser. Tras disfrutar de su agradable despertar, había permitido que el alfa le diese el desayuno e incluso había disfrutado con algunos de sus chistes. Deseaba convertir aquellos instantes en eternos, detener el tiempo y no tener que preocuparse por la realidad. 

 

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? —Preguntó de pronto, queriendo saber un poco más de su compañero.

 

Soonyoung se removió un poco bajo él, acomodándose lo suficiente antes de hablar. No se había parado a pensar en la razón por la que su alfa cambiaría su rumbo, entraría en la casa de alguien más y salvaría a un omega que no tenía relación alguna. Lo normal hubiese sido que pasase del problema, que se dedicase al circo y se marchase cuando terminase su espectáculo. ¿Para que arriesgarse?¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por alguien? Además, estaba el hecho de que nunca habían hablado lo suficiente y lo que sabía, había sido a través de los demás. Era el mejor momento para cambiarlo. Si iban a compartir una vida juntos, quería saber de primera mano quien era Kwon Soonyoung, sus miedos, sus gustos, sus sueños…

 

— Esa es una pregunta sencilla —Comenzó, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciarle la espalda. Si no se detenía, acabaría quedándose dormido—. Me tocaba vender las entradas y en taquilla se oye de todo. Cuando dos alfas hablaron sobre lo que te había pasado, no pude quedarme quieto. No me gustan las injusticias y mucho menos de ese tipo, así que fui a buscarte. Ni si quiera sabía quien eras para mi hasta que entré. Lo dejé todo y conduje hasta tu manada. Esperé a que los guardias cambiasen y me colé en la mansión. Lo demás ya lo sabes —Su voz sonaba más baja cuando continuó hablando y el dolor en ella era claro. Fuese lo que fuese, lo que le iba a contar no iba a ser una historia agradable—. Me desterraron por proteger a mi hermana de lo mismo. A ella no pude defenderla y no quería dejar que otro omega sufriese. Para la manada, eran una pareja feliz, pero yo sabía la verdad y no pude hacer nada.

 

— Lo siento mucho —Susurró, rozando su pecho con los labios, tratando de transmitirle el consuelo que necesitaba—. ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana? —No quería ahondar en ello, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta. 

 

— Jun me dijo que se fue con un guardia que resultó ser su compañero, un buen hombre que odiaba lo que estaba pasando —Podía oír la felicidad en su voz al saber que después de todo, había tenido un final feliz—. No sé donde está, pero he conseguido su número. Pronto te la presentaré. Seguro que le caerás bien, es una fiera —Jihoon disfrutó de oírle hablar de su hermana con tanto cariño. Se alegraba de que su alfa no hubiese tenido que pasar por el mismo abandono que él, siendo invisible para sus padres—. Siempre que Jun y yo nos metíamos en problemas, ella nos regañaba y daba mucho miedo. Una vez, le robamos sus caramelos favoritos y cuando lo descubrió, estuvimos durmiendo durante una semana en la casa del árbol para evitarla. Mamá tuvo que amenazarme con romper mi reproductor de música para hacerme bajar.

 

— ¿Os metíais en muchos problemas? 

 

— En muchos, éramos como Zipi y Zape. Una vez, cambiamos la mascarilla del pelo de Yoona con una de color. Tuvo que tintarse para que el verde desapareciese ¿Y tú y Wonwoo?

 

— Solía ser yo el que se metía en problemas y Wonwoo acudía al rescate o era arrastrado.

 

Continuaron hablando sobre anécdotas y viejas historias felices, sobre las mascotas que les hubiese gustado tener y las cosas que aprendieron de pequeños, sobre los peores días en el circo y los más malos en la vida de Jihoon, sobre como había sido ser un alfa incomprendido y un omega que no pasaba por el perfil que todo el mundo pedía, sobre lo que deseaban del futuro y sobre todo aquello que les daba miedo o les hacía reír. Hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas, perdidos en su propio mundo hasta que Wonwoo entró de golpe en su habitación, tan pálido que no fue capaz de gritarle por interrumpir. Todo en él gritaba peligro, poniéndoles en alerta. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Jihoon, asegurándose de que estaban tapados cuando se sentaron.

 

— El alfa Cho está al teléfono con Jeonghan —Anunció, consiguiendo que el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies.

 

***

 

Jihoon se prometió que no cedería al miedo como no lo hizo el día que lo encerraron en la habitación esperando un destino que no había pedido. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba por las escaleras para enfrentarse al mismo alfa, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Soonyoung le mantenía en pie, conduciéndole hacia el despacho con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y permitiendo que se apoyase en su contacto tanto como necesitase. Le decía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para consolarle. No solo tenía que preocuparse por si mismo, el alfa también estaba en peligro. Había agredido al líder de su manada, robado lo que se consideraba “su pertenencia” y huido del territorio sin dar explicaciones. Si hacían que Jihoon volviese, lo matarían. Tanto por lo que consideraban “crímenes” contra el gran alfa como por haberle marcado y si él le contaba la verdad, lo querrían por ser poderoso aunque no supiese como usar sus poderes. « Vamos, Jihoon, no enloquezcas. Puedes con esto » se dijo así mismo, sin darse cuenta de que había usado su enlace. « No estás solo, cariño. Tienes una manada a tu lado y me tienes a mi. Solo tengo que buscar algo más grande que la última vez. Es hora de que haga un pedido por Aliexpress ¿Crees que venderán palos gigantes? » contestó Soonyoung, consiguiendo alejar un poco de la tensión que sentía y hacerle reír. 

 

— Idiota.

 

— Pero me adoras.

 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada perpleja de Wonwoo, sin contestar a sus últimas palabras y entró en el despecho mucho más relajado. Tenía una manada para respaldarle, tenía a Soonyoung, a Wonwoo y nuevos amigos para ayudarle. Si el alfa Cho quería que volviese con él, tendría que pasar por encima de todos y además, el lucharía con uñas y dientes para quedarse en el Lago Yang y mantener a su alfa a salvo. ¿Quién dice que los omegas no pueden proteger a sus compañeros?¿Quién es el que dicta las estúpidas reglas? Porque él iba a demostrar que podía hacerlo mejor que cualquier alfa. 

 

Jeonghan les hizo una seña para que se sentaran mientras seguía escuchando por teléfono y Wonwoo cerró las puertas para no ser interrumpidos o tener que explicarle a los niños una situación difícil que solo le causaría preocupaciones innecesarias. Cuando se acomodaron, el omega puso el manos libre y la horrible voz de la que pensó que se había librado, resonó por toda la habitación con un grito que le heló la sangre.

 

— QUIERO A MI OMEGA Y LO QUIERO AHORA, SEÑOR YOON. 

 

Soonyoung apretó su mano con fuerza y Wonwoo se colocó a su otro lado, con una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro de Jihoon, dandole tanto apoyo como podían. « No va a llevarte, Jihoon, eres libre de estar donde quieras y no voy a permitir que te quite esa libertad »prometió el alfa a través de su enlace, haciendo que su olor rodease al omega y lo calmase tanto como podía. Jeonghan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano al mismo tiempo que articulaba con los labios: “Está loco”.

 

— Quiero hablar con el jefe de tu clan ¿Dónde está tú alfa, omega? Deja que los que saben se ocupen de las conversaciones importantes.

 

Jeonghan apretó el teléfono con fuerza al oír sus palabras y un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en su cara cuando escuchó las burlas. Si algo había aprendido del omega, era que odiaba que lo menospreciara como líder o lo relegaran a un segundo plano por su naturaleza. Podías referirte a él como cualquier cosa, pero si lo tratabas como si fuese inferior, conseguías una sentencia de muerte instantánea. 

 

— Escúcheme bien señor, Cho. Yo soy mi alfa y si quiere decir algo, deberá hablar conmigo —Pronunció con una calma que le heló la sangre y le hizo temblar. Debía recordar no enfadarle nunca, prefería ser su amigo a estar al otro lado de su ira—. Lamento informarle, que según el artículo treinta y nueve, apartado diez de la ley de manadas, no puedo entregar a nadie que haya pedido asilo o que se haya apareado con un miembro de mi manada. “Su princesa” —Cada vez que hacía referencia a la posesividad del alfa, hacía un gesto de cansancio que casi consigue que Jihoon riese y estropease la conversación—. está felizmente enlazada, disfrutando de su periodo de luna de miel y aunque no fuese así, tampoco se lo entregaría. Si tiene alguna queja, hable con mi abogado, pero mi manada no le dará a Lee Jihoon. Retire sus palabras, elimine cada “mi” de su conversación y aléjese de él si no quiere pagar las consecuencias.

 

— Oh, no, querida, Jihoon es mío y no me vas a detener. Un omega que se cree el rey no podrá pararme. Voy a encontrar vuestro hogar y lo destruiré, mataré al alfa que se esté follando a mi omega y si no muere, me la llevaré para demostrarle quien está realmente a cargo. Él podrá regalarle su culo a cualquiera, pero eso acabará en cuanto lo encuentre.

 

— Ya lo veremos —Amenazó Jeonghan de vuelta antes de colgar el teléfono—. Wonwoo, envíales un mensaje a los demás menos a Joshua y Seungcheol, porque volverían antes incluso de encontrar a ese alfa escurridizo. Avísales de la situación y anuncia que quizás tengamos visita, hay que estar preparados y poner el marcha el plan de nuestro encargado de seguridad.

 

— Lo sient… —Se calló de golpe cuando Jeonghan levantó la mano.

 

— No es tu culpa, Jihoon, así que ni se te ocurra disculparte. Nos ocuparemos de ese imbécil, nadie va a perseguir a mi manada y salirse con la suya. Ahora, ocúpate de Soonyoung antes de que estalle. Nos reuniremos después —Besó su frente antes de marcharse seguido de Wonwoo quien le susurró un “hablaremos después, todo irá bien”.

 

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Jihoon observó como el alfa temblaba con la mandíbula y los puños apretados, luchando contra el cambio. Se subió a su regazo, depositando pequeños besos en su rostro con cuidado de no hacerse daño con los colmillos que comenzaban a emerger y dejó que su olor lo envolviese todo, controlando al lobo en el interior de Soonyoung. Después de susurrarle que él estaba bien y asegurarle que las palabras no le habían afectado, tras acariciarle tanto como podía y darle tantos besos como le fue posible, consiguió relajarse una vez más. Lo miró avergonzado por su comportamiento y Jihoon tuvo que volver a calmarlo para que supiese que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que lo entendía, que él también había llegado al borde cuando el alfa Cho había amenazado a Soonyoung. Sin importar la necesidad de una reunión, se marcharon de la mansión y volvieron a la intimidad de su caravana, dispuestos de olvidarse por un instante del inminente peligro. Mientras disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, de los enredos en las sábanas y de besos robados, Jihoon prometió que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerle a salvo, aunque para ello tuviese que usar un poder que no había pedido.

** POV. CHAN **

— La última vez y nos vamos —Gritó a sus alumnos antes de conectar la música y comenzar a bailar una vez más, la última clase del día para él. 

 

Habían pasado tres años desde que la academia de baile abrió sus puertas con tan solo dos profesores. Empezaron con unas pocas clases para cada uno y fueron aumentando conforme llegaron nuevos alumnos, convirtiéndose en la más famosa de la ciudad. La llegada de Jun y Soonyoung cuando a penas habían comenzado el curso, había sido un golpe de suerte. Habían estado hablando sobre la necesidad de contratar a nuevos profesores, pero no querían dejar a su preciado bebé en manos de algunos incompetentes que pudiesen arruinar su reputación y esta era la solución perfecta. Podían quitar un poco del estrés que venía persiguiéndoles en el último año, consiguiendo contaminar el único lugar donde podía encontrar verdadera paz. Necesitaba recuperar la tranquilidad que sentía al bailar, dejar atrás el repentino cansancio que había conseguido y que le impedía crear nuevos movimientos que no le avergonzasen. 

 

La música se detuvo antes de que se diese cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin haber prestado verdadera atención a lo que habían hecho sus alumnos. Aplaudió, fingiendo una sonrisa para corresponder a la que mostraban ellos, encantados por haber podido disfrutar del baile y de la música, algo que él había perdido desde hace un tiempo. 

 

— Muy bien, chicos. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, nos vemos el domingo que viene. Recordad que pronto tendremos el concurso —Uno que ganarían porque Minghao le había regalado su coreografía y no porque él hubiese conseguido una obra maestra.

 

— Adiós, Chan —Fueron despidiéndose uno a uno mientras tomaban sus pertenencias y se marchaban, dejándole completamente solo.

 

Jun y Minghao se habían marchado sin esperarle a que acabase su clase por su propia insistencia, necesitaba unos minutos a solas, teniendo la academia para él sin que nadie pudiese observar su fracaso. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a perder su único consuelo, su mayor ilusión?¿En qué momento se había convertido en un bailarín más, incapaz de hacer nada nuevo por sí mismo? Era el profesor y sin embargo, sus alumnos eran más creativos que él. No se quejaba de su vida, tenía una familia, comida, ropa y un techo sobre su cabeza para dormir. Todos en la mansión le trataban como si fuese su mayor tesoro, pero él seguía sintiéndose una decepción. Siempre lo había sido, para sus padres biológicos, para sus padres de acogida, para sus clientes e incluso para Jeonghan, aunque no lo admitiese. Le había dado un hogar y aún así ¿Qué había hecho él? Nada. Se metía en problemas cada vez que salía, no podía mantener bien su trabajo y cada cierto tiempo, su pasado se volvía contra él.

 

Se miró en el espejo durante unos segundos, recordándose que ya no era aquel niño perdido que huyó y se refugió en las calles, que no era el ladrón, que no era el mismo que se vendía para conseguir algo para comer cuando consiguió la edad suficiente. Ahora era querido, tenía una manada y lo que era más importante, podía ejercer su pasión. «¿Pasión? Si hace tiempo que no sientes lo mismo y que el estrés lo ha convertido en una obligación» dijo una voz en su cabeza, la misma que le hacía dudar de si mismo, que le hacía sentir que no merecía lo que tenía. Quizás era el momento de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y alejarse de la academia por un tiempo, pero no podía fallarles, ni a sus alumnos ni a Minghao. Sabía que su bloqueo tenía una razón mayor que simple cansancio, que sus emociones le estaban jugando factura desde el incidente. Tendría que haberse quedado quieto y haber obedecido a Jeonghan cuando le dijo que no buscase a su verdadera madre. Aún temblaba cada vez que recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado tras encontrarla. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber la verdadera razón por la que fue dado en adopción a una familia humana que lo abandonó en cuanto descubrieron que era un “monstruo”?

 

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó una voz ronca, conseguida tras años de ser un gran fumador, y acompañado por el mejor olor que había captado nunca, una mezcla de distintos tipo de madera que no lograba reconocer—. ¿Hola?

 

Seducido por aquel maravillosos aroma, salió de la clase para buscar a su dueño. Sentía el gran impulso de revolcarse sobre aquel olor, de cubrirse por completo con su esencia. Por el temblor de su cuerpo y la impaciencia que sentía proviniendo de su lobo por encontrarlo cuanto antes, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo incluso antes de verlo. Aquel desconocido era su compañero. Se trataba de un hombre alto, con la cantidad de músculos que a él le gustaban, el pelo muy corto y ataviado con un elegante traje de negocios que le quedaba de maravilla. Era como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para entregarle su mayor fantasía. ¿Se trataría de un regalo por todo lo malo que había vivido o era un espejismo y en cuanto hablase, se desvanecería por completo?

 

— Hola, lo sentimos, pero está cerrado.

 

— Mierda —Murmuró en voz tan baja que tuvo que agudizar mucho el oido para escucharle—. Pensé que llegaría a tiempo. No debería haberle prometido a mi hermano que me encargaría de esto.

 

— Quizás pueda ayudarle con lo que necesite, no me importa. Iba a quedarme unos minutos más por aquí antes de bajar la persiana.

 

Olfateó una vez más para memorizar su olor, pero esta vez captó algo extraño en la esencia, algo químico que no debería haber estado allí. Al no encontrar una respuesta de lo que podía ser, lo ignoró. No le importaba nada más que conseguir la atención de su compañero y que descubriese quien era él. ¿Tendría que decírselo o se daría cuenta él mismo? Al fin y al cabo, los alfas no tenían mucha dificultad para identificar a sus compañeros.

 

— Se me ocurren muchas coas en las que necesitaría tu ayuda, compañero —Chan contuvo el aliento ante sus palabras, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, movido por un deseo que pensó que nunca llegaría a sentir sin entrar en celo—. Me llamo Michael, aunque tú puedes llamarme como quieras, cachorro.

 

— Y-yo… —Carraspeó, tratando de aclararse la garganta para no parecer un adolescente ante su primer flechazo. Debería estar molesto por haber sido llamado “cachorro”, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, no le molestaba en absoluto—. ¿Por qué no empezamos con lo que necesitas de mi academia y luego nos centramos en lo demás? —Trató de pensar en cual era la mejor forma de coquetear con alguien, pero su mente estaba en blanco. 

 

Hablaron sobre su sobrina y como quería bailar con tanto entusiasmo que su padre, su hermano, no había podido negarse. También le explicó como había acabado siendo el chico de los recados y que le había parecido muy buena idea apuntarla a la academia que había debajo de sus oficinas. Fue una curiosa coincidencia, siempre habían estado tan cerca y no se habían visto. Michael opinaba que el destino había querido que sus caminos se encontrasen en aquel mismo instante, cuando él deseaba ser el mejor tío del mundo para que su sobrina fuese la niña más feliz de la ciudad. Le parecía encantadora la forma en la que hablaba de la niña, quien le había atrapado al instante en el que nació. Rieron de cualquier tontería tras haber conseguido los papeles rellenados y que los horarios de clase cuadrasen con los suyos, para poder recogerla cuando acabasen. Cuando intentó preguntar por él, Chan omitió su pasado y se centró en explicar que vivía en una casa llena de mucha gente que aunque a veces lo sacasen de quicio, seguía adorándoles con locura. No quería que tuviese una mala primera impresión y sabía que si le contaba la verdad, las razones que le habían llevado hasta el lago Yang y lo que hubiese ocurrido si Jeonghan no lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo, Michael se alejaría de él para evitar todos los problemas que lo acompañaban. Quizás más adelante conseguiría el valor suficiente para decirle toda la verdad, desde las veces que había tenido que robar o hacer trabajos que no eran nada legales hasta la clase de personas con las que había tenido que relacionarse o como había acabado vendiéndose en la calle. Por ahora, quería ser el hombre perfecto a sus ojos, dueño de una academia y con una vida completamente estable.

 

— Tengo que irme, pero me gustaría verte mañana —Susurró el alfa, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo? Puedo recogerte en tu casa y llevarte a un buen sitio.

 

— Me gustaría —Se detuvo un segundo, pensando en si darle la dirección o no. Después de la llamada de Jeonghan sobre lo que había ocurrido con Jihoon, pensó que lo mejor era tomar precauciones hasta que estuviese seguro de que su compañero era de fiar. No sería la primera vez que el destino cometía un error y no quería que los cachorros o el omega fuesen perjudicados por no haber ido con cuidado—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mejor aquí?¿A las nueve? —Preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido por parecer tan ansioso.

 

— A las nueve estaré aquí, te lo prometo —Besó con delicadeza sus labios, una suave caricia que recordaría durante horas hasta que se volvieran a ver—. Piensa en mi, cachorro, porque yo pensaré mucho en ti.

 

Con esas palabras, el lobo se marchó, dejando a Chan suspirando como si volviese a tener quince años. Estaba tan feliz mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, que no se dio cuenta de la mujer que lo miraba a través del escaparate, escondida tras una furgoneta. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría estado preparado para ver al hombre que se acercaba a ella y podría haber estado preparado para evitar cometer el mayor error de su vida. Sin embargo, emocionado por su cita, volvió ante los espejos y dejó que la música fluyera. Sintiendo que volvía a recuperar una parte que creía estar perdiendo.


	21. Capítulo 19. ¿Quién es ese hombre, Chan?

** POV. MINGYU **

Pensaba que el mayor problema que tendrían que superar era traer a la manada al compañero enfermo de Joshua y descubrir que era lo que le otorgaba ese olor, pero ahora sabía que podía haber algo más que los perjudicase. ¿Por qué los imbéciles que les habían complicado la vida no podían dejarlos en paz?¿Por qué tenían que volver para recordarles que una vez vivieron en un mal sitio? Es cierto que no habían llamado buscándole a él y que no era su pasado el que estaba afectándole, pero Jihoon era su amigo y pensar en que alguien quería llevárselo… También estaban los niños, ¿Y si el alfa Cho aparecía y les hacía daño?¿Y si no eran capaces de protegerlos? Había tenido un gran entrenamiento y tendía a hacer ejercicio, también le habían enseñado a disparar como era imprescindible para los alfas de su manada, pero… ¿Y si no era suficiente? 

 

— Tío Mingyu, tío Mingyu

 

Seungcheol había ideado el plan perfecto, atendiendo a las necesidades de cada uno y preparándoles para cualquier situación. Sin embargo, todos los planes tenían fallos y este no sería diferente. Podrían equivocarse, algo podría ir mal y todo estaría perdido. ¿Y si perdían a alguno de los miembros de la manada? Acababa de encontrar una familia donde podía sentirse querido, donde no tener miedo a ser expulsado por no estar a la altura, donde podía estar cómodo junto a su compañero y no quería que todo terminase, no quería perderlos. 

 

— Tío Mingyuuuuuuuu

 

Wonwoo le había prometido que todo iría bien y estaba seguro de que todos en esta manada estaban preparados para defenderse, ¿Pero y si los encontraban con la guardia baja?¿Y si aparecían cuando menos se lo esperasen y no estuviesen preparados? Por lo que sabía hasta ahora a Soonyoung solía preferir quedarse al margen de cualquier conflicto, Seungkwan carecía de cualquier tipo de entrenamiento más allá del médico y por lo que tenía entendido y Jun tenía problemas para contener su ira, por lo que sería más problemático que de ayuda. ¿Estarían en riesgo si tenían que proteger a la manada?

 

— TÍO MINGYU

 

— ¿Qué? 

 

— Melanie está llorando, tío, tranquilízate por favor —Contestó Kwanhee, mirándole con preocupación.

 

Parpadeó varias veces, deteniéndose de golpe. Volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que había estado andando de un lado a otro en el salón, de que Melanie lloraba y se removía en sus brazos contagiada de su nerviosismo y de que los niños lo miraban como si estuviesen viendo a un alienígena. Tenía que parar antes de acabar con un ataque de pánico y terminar por asustar a los cachorros, más de lo que ya había hecho. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y asegurándose de mecer al bebé con mucha delicadeza. Una vez que consiguió que su corazón dejase de martillear, comenzó a cantarle a la pequeña y a dejar que sus feromonas la tranquilizasen por completo hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Una vez que la dejó en su carro, se sentó en la manta que había estirado en el suelo para que los niños jugasen allí y no pasasen frío al sentarse. 

 

— Perdonadme, chicos —Les dedicó una débil sonrisa, sintiéndose mal por haberlos descuidado cuando estaba a cargo.

 

— No te preocupes, tío. Todo saldrá bien —Contestó Jasmine con mucha seguridad, como si tuviese la respuesta correcta a todas sus preocupaciones—. Kwanhee puede encargarse de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Parecía tan convencida que Mingyu no fue capaz de llevarle la contraria. Además, la extraña sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro del cachorro le hizo preguntarse si no había algo de verdad escondida en sus palabras.

 

— Ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo —Confesó, sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio por la timidez—. Solo tendría que encontrarlo y le haría olvidar todo lo que sabe sobre Ji…

 

— No —La voz firme de Jeonghan llegó desde las puertas del salón, sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo al completo estaba en tensión, como si estuviese luchando para no dejarse llevar e ir a buscar a quien lo tenía tan enfadado—. Aún eres muy pequeño, Kwanhee —Continuó, suavizando su tono y su mirada. Mientras hablaba, se sentó en la manta con ellos y levantó una de las piezas del castillo que estaban montando—. No puedo ponerte en peligro así, no es el trabajo de un niño, es nuestro trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, cielo,nunca dejaré que alguien dañe a mi manada y Jihoon es parte de ella —Le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, antes de besar su frente y estirarse para hacer lo mismo con Jasmine—. Quiero que tengáis una buena infancia y eso significa que no debéis luchar las batallas de los mayores. Ahora que hemos aclarado esto, vamos a hacer el mayor castillo del mundo mientras dejamos que el tío Mingyu descanse un poco —Al decir eso levantó la mirada hacia él, haciéndole un pequeño gesto hacia la cocina y no necesitó poner con palabras por qué lo hacía. Una vez que se había calmado, pudo notar lo que estaba sintiendo Wonwoo a través de su lazo y le necesitaba.

 

Dejando a un lado sus inquietudes y miedos, entró en la cocina. Encontrándose con su compañero abatido, mirando pensativo el móvil. Estaba tan concentrado que ni si quiera se percató de que había llegado hasta que colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlas. El alfa levantó la cabeza y le contempló, transmitiendo con una sola mirada lo preocupado que estaba por la situación. « Está pasándolo mal y yo estaba enloqueciendo, seguro que lo estaba sintiendo en su enlace y solo lo estaba empeorando » pensó, abatido al darse cuenta de que quizás había conseguido aumentar su preocupación en vez de ayudarle.

 

— Todo saldrá bien —Le dijo Wonwoo, como si el fuese el que tenía que ser confortado y no al revés. Incluso en estos momentos cuando su mejor amigo estaba en el punto de mira para ser convertido en el “marido perfecto” para un estúpido que no dudaría en utilizarlo en cuanto supiese que era más poderoso de lo que parecía, tenía que tranquilizarle. Lo besó para transmitirle que todo iría bien, que él no se preocupaba. Es cierto que había enloquecido, pero ¿Quién no lo haría en una situación así después de haber recibido la paliza del año? Ahora, sentándose cerca de Wonwoo, sabía que podían solucionar cualquier problema mientras la manada permaneciese unida. Al fin y al cabo, seguían teniendo una parte animal que reaccionaba como los lobos reales, siendo más fuertes cuando se unían en grupos—. No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que le pase nada a Jihoon. Dios, eres mi compañero y él es como un hermano para mi. ¿Qué haría si os perdiera?

 

— No me pasará nada, tengo entrenamiento suficiente. Era mejor que muchos de los alfas de mi manada —Le sonrió, por primera vez sintiéndose feliz de haber sido educado así—. Jihoon puede doblegar a las personas con su mente, aunque aún no sepa como hacerlo. Estaremos bien. Además, ¿Crees que Jeonghan y los demás han sobrevivido tanto tiempo por su cara bonita? No, cariño, he oído las historias y créeme, con ellos y vosotros, vamos a enseñarle a ese alfa de pacotilla lo que es una manada de verdad. 

 

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —Preguntó Wonwoo, cogiéndole de las manos y mirándole con tanto sentimiento que le abrumó. Sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta lo que sus asientos le permitían. Podía sentir el amor que provenía desde su enlace, llenándole de calidez aunque no hubiese sido dicho con palabras. ¿En que momento había sucedido?¿Cuándo habían comenzado a quererse tanto?

 

— ¿Quemar la cocina? —Se hizo el inocente, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa tonta que había aparecido en su rostro. No podía negar que estaba asustado por la rapidez con la que crecían sus sentimientos, pero no se arrepentía de haber dado el paso.« Algún día estaremos listos para dar el paso » se dijo así mismo, rezando para perder el miedo y poder pronunciar lo que no podía negar sentir. El apareamiento había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida, sin contar con haber sido traído a la manada del lago Yang, un hogar que había comenzado a convertirse en un lugar ruidoso donde se podía oír la risa de los niños.

 

— Cierto, sin ti, tendría el teléfono de los bomberos en marcación rápida —Continuó con la broma antes de terminar de inclinarse y besarle dulcemente, transmitiéndole todo lo que quedaba por decir con aquel gesto.

 

***

 

La mesa de la cocina se llenó por completo una vez que los niños se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno quería realizar la reunión si ellos escuchaban, querían evitar que sintiesen la necesidad de ayudar por el simple hecho de ser especiales. Chan permanecía sonriente, tratando de disimular su felicidad ante la seriedad del momento. Cuando le lanzó una mirada curiosa, él moduló con los labios un « te lo contaré luego » que solo consiguió que quisiese saber lo que estaba pasando con mayor fuerza. Seungkwan parecía haber superado sus temores y se encontraba sentado cerca de Vernon, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombre y entrelazando su mano con la de él. Parecían sacados de una comedia romántica, lo que le daba esperanzas sobre su futuro. Había estado preocupado cuando el médico se negaba a dejar entrar al paremédico. ¿Qué mejor forma de cuidar juntos a una hija que aceptando su apareamiento? Minghao se sentaba sobre el regazo de Jun, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, un lugar que parecía haberse convertido en su favorito. Ninguno le había dicho por qué no se enlazaban todavía, pero su relación parecía estar avanzando a buen ritmo. Incluso Soonyoung y Jihoon, ambos cogidos de la mano para darse apoyo, parecían haber mejorado mucho entre ellos, aunque el apareamiento también había influido en acelerar el ritmo. 

 

— ¿Se sabe algo de Joshua y Seungcheol? —Preguntó, observando las sillas vacías que le correspondían—. ¿Han llegado ya?

 

— Sí, me han dicho que habían llegado y que mañana empezarían con la búsqueda en el instituto —El móvil de Jeonghan sonó una vez más, seguramente Seungcheol por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas y por la forma en la que carraspeó después, moviéndose incomodo en su sitio.

 

— Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que nuestro querido Jeonghan dejaría la seriedad para dedicarse al sexo por whatsapp, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —Seungkwan se levantó y aplaudió como si se tratase del mayor logro del mundo, provocando que la sala entera estallara en carcajadas. Luego volvió a tomar su posición inicial junto a Vernon, acomodándose de la misma forma y le guiñó el ojo—. Dile al sheriff que se centre ensu búsqueda y no pierda la cabeza por cierto magnate.

 

— No tienes remedio —Dijo el omega, con sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas y dándole vueltas al móvil para evitar que captasen la vergüenza que sentía. Por las miradas que Minghao y Chan se lanzaban entre ellos, sabía que no era al único al que no engañaba con esos pequeños trucos de disimulo—. Bueno… —Carraspeó, acomodándose las mangas de la camisa para que quedasen perfectamente estiradas—. Si la reina del cotilleo, me lo permite, procederemos a hablar de lo que ha hecho que tengamos una reunión.

 

— Claro, claro, tú continua, por mi no te cortes —Bajó el volumen lo suficiente para que pareciese que le estaba susurrando a Jeonghan, pero los demás también pudiesen oírle—. ¿Me enseñarás luego los mensajes, pill…?

 

No terminó la frase, uno de los trapos de cocina de la encimara salió volando y se estrelló en su rostro. Nadie se había movido de la mesa, así que solo había una respuesta para que aquello ocurriese y se llamaba Lee Jihoon. Cada uno de ellos se giró para mirarle, más sorprendidos de lo que querían reconocer. 

 

— ¿Qué? No se iba a callar si no le interrumpíamos —Se excusó Jihoon con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

 

¿Cómo deberían reaccionar si no estaban acostumbrados a que los objetos se moviesen a su alrededor?¿Era de mala educación mostrar su sorpresa cada vez que algo insólito ocurría a causa de otra persona?¿Le dolería hacer sus trucos de magia? Oh, quizás también era considerado irrespetuosodecir que su don eran simples trucos de magia. Tendría que preguntarle al omega como se sentía al respecto para no meter la pata y ofenderle. « Cariño, no pienses tanto, te harás daño » le dijo Wonwoo a través de su enlace, besando la marca de su apareamiento a través de la tela de su camiseta y consiguiendo que se estremeciese. Le di un pequeño codazo para que se quedase quieto, queriendo impedir que toda la manada fuese abrumada por el olor de su deseo. Si tenía que escuchar la reunión, soportando una dolorosa erección, se vengaría.

 

— Está bien, ahora, si nadie más me interrumpe, hablaremos sobre las reformas de seguridad que vamos a implantar —Les miró uno por uno con su habitual expresión de «esto no es una broma» que impidió que una nueva broma fuese lanzada en su camino—. El alfa de la manada Cho, como ya sabéis, exige que le devolvamos a “su omega” —Puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Parecía especialmente molesto al hablar del señor Cho, pero consiguió mantenerse serio cuando lanzó la pregunta que exigía las normas de manada—. ¿Quién desea que entreguemos al omega Lee Jihoon? Nadie le culpará por querer alejarse del peligro, sobre todo a vosotros —Señaló a los que tenían cachorros, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que pasase lo que pasase, se respetaría la situación de los demás. Cuando cada uno negó y confirmó que defenderían a la manada por entero, incluyendo a Jihoon, tuviese o no problemas tras él, Jeonghan siguió hablando—. Ha encontrado el número de la mansión, por lo que no tardará en encontrarnos. Lo que él no sabe, es que estaremos preparados para su llegada.

 

Explicó, por cortesía para los recién llegados, que la mansión mantenía un equipo de vigilancia para situaciones de emergencia. Seungcheol había comprobado el funcionamiento de las cámaras, de los paneles de metal que bajaban para reforzar las puertas y ventanas, del equipo de seguridad conformado de diversas armas y del búnker que mantenían escondido en el sótano, al que solo se podía acceder a través de un pasadizo instalado en la chimenea. Jeonghan se disculpó por no haberlo contado antes, pero entre las nuevas llegadas, el lío que se produjo cuando Seungcheol se desmayó, Jihoon huyendo cuando llegó su celo, la leyenda y otro sin fin de situaciones, no tuvo ni un segundo para hablarlo. Cuando llegó la hora de comenzar a repartir asignaciones y horarios para vigilar, el líder le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y supo que había ganado el turno de noche antes incluso de que hablase. 

 

— Haré el turno de noche, no te preocupes —Contestó, reprimiendo el impulso de negarse y poder evitar que los manos recuerdos volviese. Debía ser valiente, porque era de los pocos que podía quedarse despierto por las noches. Solo tendría que asegurarse de que el desayuno estuviese listo y de acudir si Wonwoo lo necesitase para las reparaciones en la librería—. No sería la primer vez que me toca el trabajo nocturno, podré hacerlo.

 

— Gracias, Mingyu. No lo harás solo, Seungkwan te acompañará ahora que su turno es compatible y cuando la rotación cambie, irás con Vernon —Ante la mirada extrañada de los que acababan de conocer al omega, Jeonghan sonrió. Estaba tan intrigado como los demás. Había asumido que se trataba de una presa fácil en caso de ataque ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio ponía a alguien sin habilidades de lucha en un turno de vigilancia?—. ¿Te gustaría hacer una demostración? 

 

Caminó hacía su despacho, abrió las puertas y dejó una pequeña mandarina en la parte más alejada de su escritorio. Retiró su sillón y un par de jarrones que tenía como decoración antes de volver con ellos, consiguiendo que se removiese en su sitio por la curiosidad. Con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, Seungkwan clavó en la fruta uno de los cuchillos que quedaban en la mesa. Se quedó con la boca abierta, admirando su puntería y preguntarse como había conseguido ser tan bueno. Cuando se lo preguntó, el omega se limitó a reír y encogerse de hombros, pidiéndole a Jeonghan que continuara con sus asignaciones. 

 

***

 

La luna brillaba en el cielo rodeada de un sin fin de estrellas que no había podido apreciar en su antiguo hogar. Sus noches habían consistido en patrullar junto a los hombres lobo sin neuronas que había llamado “amigos” cuando aún vivía en su manada, los mismos que habían disfrutado de castigarle por la ofensa que había cometido contra su clan. Si se detenía durante unos minutos para observar el cielo nocturno, era castigado por sus superiores y víctima de las burlas de los demás lobos de su edad. Su única misión era mirar hacia adelante y asegurarse de que ningún enemigo entraba en el territorio. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo el estómago suficiente para encargarse de las torturas de aquellos que eran considerados espías por haber pisado en el lugar equivocado. Solía ser castigado por su debilidad, siendo colocado en la misma habitación que el interrogado y obligado a ver todo lo que le hacían. Desde entonces, le había tenido miedo a salir a patrullar por la noche y cuando consiguió que lo colocasen en el turno de mañana, se sintió el lobo más feliz de la manada. Nada ocurría de día, no tenía que entrar en la sala, no tenía que soportar las risas de sus “amigos” porque quería observar el cielo y no tenía que ver constantemente la mirada decepcionada de su padre por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Si salía durante el día, podía mantenerse lo más lejos posible hasta que tuviese que volver al caer la noche. 

 

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Wonwoo le sobresaltó, demasiado preocupado por sus viejos recuerdos como para detectar el olor tan característico de su alfa. Incapaz de detenerse, lo abrazó con fuerza, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder olfatear su cuello y reconfortarse con su aroma. Quería que todo el mundo pudiese oler los libros y el café en su propia piel, que supiesen que su alfa estaba con él—. Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? —Negó con la cabeza, sin querer confesarle lo débil que era. ¿Qué iba a pensar de él cuando no era capaz de aceptar su trabajo sin pensar en el pasado? Los valientes no se compadecían de si mismo, luchaban por superarlo—. No mientas, Mingyu, puedo sentirte, ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Maldito lazo chivato —Murmuró contra el cuello de Wonwoo. Esperaba que no le escuchase, pero por la carcajada que escapó de sus labios, supo que había fracasado.

 

— Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, omega, cualquiera. No te juzgaré, pero no lo guardes para ti mismo. Me duele saber que algo está mal y no puedo ayudarte.

 

— No puedo dejar atrás los recuerdos —Confesó, rozando la nariz contra su cuello. Era un movimiento inconsciente. Tanto su lobo como él necesitaban la cercanía, su olor, su tacto… Todo—. Quiero hacerlo. Me digo a mi mismo que podría haber sido peor y que no les necesito, pero duele.

 

— Los recuerdos no se irán, pero no tendrás que combatirlos tú solo. Estoy aquí, contigo, siempre que me necesites. Eres el omega más hermoso que he visto nunca y van a pagar por todo lo que te han hecho —Lo alejó un poco, para poder mirarle a los ojos a pesar del sonido de protesta que escapó de sus labios. Avergonzado, bajó la vista, encontrándose con la increíble sonrisa de Wonwoo y haciéndole olvidar cual era su queja. « Dios, me muero por un beso ahora mismo » —. Mírame, Mingyu, por favor.

 

Lo hizo. Levantó la mirada y se perdió en el universo que escondían sus ojos. « Te quiero »

** POV. JUN **

Jun se levantó de madrugada con la sensación de que algo iba ir mal, un presentimiento que le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño y que le hizo alejarse de la calidez de Minghao. La inquietud se había quedado anclada en su pecho, impidiéndole salir de la habitación sin comprobar que el omega estaba bien. Desde que había vuelto, dejando atrás su vida tras la barra del bar, y había comprobado de primera mano como su hijo lo adoraba, había sido fácil caer bajo su encanto. Era incapaz de apartarse, de permitirle tener un mejor futuro del que él podría darle, de dejarle estar con alguien mejor, un lobo que supiese como serlo sin causar daño, un hombre que no le hubiese dado la espalda a su naturaleza. Sabía que era egoísta, que no estaba haciendo lo que debía por ellos. Había pensado en marcharse, pero al ver que no podía, que tanto el omega como el cachorro se habían ganado un espacio en su corazón con tanta rapidez que le asustaba, dejó atrás esa idea para tratar de convertirse en alguien mejor, digno de los dos. 

 

Todas las noches regresaba a su cama, sintiéndose en paz cuando conseguía tenerlo entre sus brazos, consiguiendo durante unas pocas horas que hombre y lobo fuesen uno. Despertarse por la mañana con uno de sus dulces besos y un adormilado “buenos días” de su cachorro subiendo a la cama con ellos, le convertía en el ser más feliz que había pisado la tierra.

 

Colocó bien la manta para que el frío no despertase a Minghao y besó suavemente su frente. Sintiendo miedo de un fantasma, de algo intangible que no podía nombrar. ¿Y si le ocurría algo?¿Y si su preocupación era por él? Respiró profundamente, obligándose a retroceder y alejarse de la cama. Repitió una y otra vez que estaba bien, que agobiarse por una sensación era inútil, que nada malo ocurriría mientras estuviese allí.

 

— Te quiero —Murmuró con un suspiro, reprimiendo el impulso de acercarse de nuevo. Una mañana se levantó y supo que la atracción había derivado a amor. Ocurrió más rápido de lo que había pensado, aterrándole a niveles insospechables. Temía su rechazo, pero le asustaba aún más pensar que podría fracasar y decepcionarle. Por eso se negó a decirlo en voz alta salvo cuando sabía que no podía se escuchado, escondiéndose en la noche para evitar la tentación de poner en palabras lo que pensaba. El día en el que consiguiese ser suficiente, un buen alfa para su omega, daría el paso que les faltaba, dejando atrás las citas y los besos robados para tener el vínculo completo—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nada os pase, lo prometo. 

 

Abandonó la habitación, mirando hacia el omega una vez más, asegurándose de que seguía allí, de que su mal presentimiento no estaba afectándole. Si pudiese identificar por qué se sentía así, si pudiese encontrar el origen de su preocupación, no estaría tan inquieto. Moviéndose con impaciencia, alcanzó la puerta de su cachorro y lo comprobó, dándole el peluche desgastado con el que siempre dormía y arropándolo con cuidado. Besó su frente susurrando un “te quiero” y regresó sobre sus pasos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que no estaban en peligro. El lobo en su interior estaba alterado, aullando por alcanzar lo que no comprendía, instándole a volver para asegurarse una vez más que todo seguía igual. Reprimió sus instintos y sus impulsos, decidido a bajar a la cocina y prepararse con tila la taza más grande que pudiese encontrar. « Todo irá bien, todo irá bien, es solo una mala sensación » siguió diciéndose mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Vernon hasta que chocó con él. Se sorprendió al encontrarle despierto tan temprano y si no hubiese sido por su rostro cargado de preocupación, habría pensado que el hospital requería de sus servicios de urgencia. Su lobo se removió aún más inquieto, indicándole que no era buena señal tener a otro alfa nervioso y que tenía que estar cerca de sus chicos por si les ocurría algo.

 

— ¿Tú también lo sientes? —Preguntó en susurros, situándose a su lado mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Mi lobo está demasiado inquieto, necesito correr, hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

 

— Lo hago, no podía seguir durmiendo y aunque quería dejar a Minghao dormir, estoy tan alterado que necesito subir y revisarlos de nuevo —Al alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo, pensando mejor lo que debían hacer ahora. Ni si quiera una infusión apaciguaría sus nervios y por la palidez del alfa, sabía que a él tampoco le funcionaría. Quizás se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero no podía controlar la necesidad—. ¿Quieres correr? —Su cuerpo vibró por la emoción, más consciente que nunca del tiempo que llevaba sin dejar que su lobo tomase el control, sin abandonarse a su otra forma. No estaba asustado, no tenía miedo de hacerlo, sabía que si se perdía, su manada le ayudaría. Podía sentir a su lobo temblar de emoción, expectante.

 

— Dios, sí —Soltó Vernon, saliendo disparado hacia la puerta.

 

Pararon de golpe al encontrar a Soonyoung y Wonwoo quitándose la ropa en el porche, tan impacientes por cambiar como ellos. Se miraron durante unos segundos, consiguiendo que su inquietud aumentase. ¿Qué podría pasar que alterase, no solo a uno, sino a los cuatro alfas que estaban presentes en la manda? Si ya antes estaba ansioso, ahora se subía por las paredes mientras su lobo quería rasgar cualquier cosa que se encontrase por su camino. El primero de los cuatro en reaccionar fue Soonyoung, que lanzó su ropa al suelo con furia y exclamó un par de maldiciones.

 

— Tengo suficiente con un estúpido persiguiendo a mi omega como para estar nervioso por algo que no entiendo.

 

— Sé que está siendo difícil para ti, quizás solo sea… 

 

— ¿Qué?¿Una falsa alarma? No tienes ni puta idea de lo cargado que está mi plato —Preguntó con retintín, demasiado enfadado como para respetar a su amigo o dejarle terminar de hablar.

 

— Soonyoung, para… —Murmuró al notar que no estaban solos.

 

— Me levanto una mañana y me entero de que medio mundo querrá llevarse a Jihoon —Continuó hablando, interrumpiéndole una vez más ante la mirada nerviosa de los demás que trataban de advertirle—. Tengo que pasarme el día preocupado por mi omega desmayado después de una crisis en vez de disfrutar de nuestro primer día apareados y cuando se despierta, Oh, vaya, un gilipollas amenaza con llevárselo. ¿Ahora esto?¿Un peligro indescifrable? Esto es una mierda, todo lo es. No era así como quería mi lazo, no era…

 

— Siento tener más problemas de los que creías —Escupió Jihoon, cruzándose de brazos. Durante un instante pudieron ver el profundo dolor que sus palabras le habían causado y casi llegaron a sentir el olor característico de la tristeza, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó, siendo sustituido por una ira tan grande que les hizo estremecerse—. No quería tantos problemas y tampoco quería enlazarme contigo, estúpido, pero la vida es así de hija de puta. Vete a la mierda, soy autosuficiente, puedo protegerme solo y no te necesito.

 

Jun quiso acercarse, tratar de salvar la situación y explicar lo que estaba pasando, pero fue demasiado tarde. Jihoon se dio media vuelta y cambio al instante, corriendo tan rápido como era capaz. Soonyoung trató de seguirlo, pero Wonwoo negó con la cabeza.

 

— Dale espacio, es mejor que no vayas todavía. Iré a calmarle y te avisaré ¿De acuerdo? —El alfa suspiró, antes de asentir y preguntar débilmente por qué le ayudaba—. Pocas personas consiguen ganarse el cariño de Jihoon y tú lo has hecho, pero no hagas que me arrepienta.

 

Cuando se marchó, Vernon le hizo un disimulado gesto con la cabeza y regresó al interior, dándoles espacio para superar una nueva crisis. Quería creer que el mal presentimiento había sido por la discusión, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía que haber algo más, algo que se escapaba de su entendimiento. Alejando sus pensamiento negativos, se concentró en el presente y en la necesidad de consuelo de su amigo. Era idiota por soltarlo de esa forma, no podía negarlo, pero conociéndole, sabía que lo que le preocupaba de su relación no era el equipaje que Jihoon traía consigo si no, el estar a la altura, el ser lo suficiente. Si antes era así, ahora que sabía lo que había pasado realmente con su hermana, podía comprender que estuviese aún más histérico de lo normal. Siempre había estado al mando, protegiendo a su pequeño grupo de amigos y a su propia hermana, atormentándose cuando algo salía mal ¿Cómo no iba a estar mal cuando era a su omega a quién tenía que ayudar? Deseó que Seungcheol estuviese allí, era bueno con los sentimientos y podía consolar a cualquier persona que se cruzase en su camino. 

 

— Vamos, vístete y siéntate conmigo —Le pidió, colocándose en las escaleras como había hecho un par de noches atrás, cuando el mundo le lanzó una prueba más y descubrió todo lo que había tenido que pasar su cachorro. « No vayas por ahí o te enfadarás de nuevo » se recriminó a si mismo—. Quiero que me escuches atentamente —Continuó hablando cuando Soonyoung se sentó a su lado, mirando sus manos pensativo—. Te enfrentaste a nuestro alfa para defender a tu hermana, —Levantó la mano para evitar que le interrumpiese, no iba a aceptar un triste comentario sobre como había fracasado en el intento—. Sobreviviste a la expulsión, has vivido durante años en el circo, rescataste a un omega de una manada ajena a pesar de que podría haberte costado la vida y lo dejaste todo para seguirlo hasta aquí. Eres valiente, Soonyoung, pocos habrían hecho lo que tú. 

 

— No lo soy, estoy tan jodidamente asustado que la he cagado, Jun. Según esa leyendo tengo que ayudar a Jihoon en una misión que me queda grande. No puedo protegerlo y no quiero perderlo, estoy aterrado ¿Qué hay de valiente en eso? —Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cara en ellas, impidiendo cualquier contacto visual con él— He estado con él solo unos pocos días y sé que estaría perdido sin él. No sé cuando sucedió, quizás fue con el primer “idiota” que me gritó, pero he caído por completo —Su voz se hizo más suave conforme lo confesaba y Jun sonrió. Los alfas de la casa estaban perdidos, estaban atrapados bajo el encanto de sus omegas. Nadie había mencionado nada, pero si tenían en cuenta los hechos, la respuesta estaba clara: eran unos idiotas enamorándose sin remedio. 

 

— Reconocer que lo estás es una prueba de lo valiente que eres —Colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo—. Puedes hacerlo, no estás solo y ya has oído a Jihoon, puede defenderse. No voy a negar que has sido un poco estúpido por saltar así y no darte cuenta de que había llegado, pero lo entiende y cuando se lo expliques, él también lo hará. 

 

— ¿Crees que lo hará? —Lo miró por fin, sus ojos brillando por la emoción contenida. 

 

— Lo hará, ¿Has visto como te mira? —Río ante sus mirada curiosa—. Te mira como tú le miras a él, como si fueses la estrella más brillante en el cielo —Le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro con el suyo—. Vamos, vayamos a por un café.

 

— No sé como he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ti —Sonrió por fin, levantándose, mucho más optimista que al principio.

 

— Yo tampoco lo sé, me lo he estado preguntando desde que te vi —Bromeó, adelantándose para llegar antes, regresando por unos instantes a la época en la que a penas tenían problemas—. Adelante, caballero.

 

Le hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras sostenía la puerta y dejaba que entrase. Se detuvo antes de entrar, girándose hacia el bosque para encontrarlo vacío. No había ningún olor, ni nadie observando; pero eso no evito que el mal presentimiento lo alcanzase de nuevo, llenándole de inquietud una vez más.

 

« Todo irá bien »

 

***

 

La sensación de ser vigilado permaneció durante toda la mañana. Disimuló una sonrisa cuando se encontró con Minghao y su cachorro, pero su mente se encontraba fuera, en el bosque, en Wonwoo y Jihoon que estaban en lo que su lobo había marcado como “territorio peligroso”. Estaba tan distraído que ni si quiera reaccionó cuando Soonyoung bromeó con él, preguntándole por el color que debía usar en la boda de Kwanhee y Jasmine, demasiado preocupado por el presente como enfadarse por el futuro. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo cuando dejaron a los niños en el colegio, asegurándole al pequeño que todo iría bien y que encajaría a la perfección. Tuvo que reprimir los impulsos de mirar atrás, observando los alrededores de reojo para que el omega no sospechase que algo le molestaba. No quería asustar a nadie por una simple sensación. Cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien mientras llegaban a la academia, el respondía con el “sí” más alegre que podía conseguir. Quizás estaba siendo ridículo, quizás solo era su mente pasándole malas jugadas, quizás su lobo ya había llegado a su límite y le estaba castigando. Había miles de posibilidades que demostraban que estaba actuando como un loco, pero él se aferraba a la sensación de estar vigilado, a la forma en la que los demás alfas habían reaccionado esa mañana y al hecho de que no había señales de que Jihoon había vuelto.

 

Bailó sin fuerzas, distraído, pidiéndole perdón a sus alumnos por no prestarles la suficiente atención y excusándose cada poco tiempo para comprobar la entrada. No se calmó un poco hasta que cortaron las clases, recogió a su cachorro de la floristería y comió en un restaurante con sus dos omegas favoritos, sabiendo que estaban a salvo, que él estaba allí para protegerlos. Kwanhee se entusiasmó por sus clases, por los profesores y muy muy muy a su pesar por como Jasmine le había ayudado a hacer amigos durante el recreo. No le gustaba que su pequeño estuviese tan cerca del alfa que quería llevárselo de su lado ¿No se supone que debían estar en clases separados?¿A los niños de ocho años desde cuando les dejaban salir al patio con los de diez? Cuando expresó su irritación y sus dudas, ambos lobos se rieron a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todas las mesas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no podían tomar en serio esta situación? Su cachorro acaba de aparecer en su vida, quería mimarlo y gruñirle a todo aquel que le cortejase, le daba igual si tenía ocho años, si era un leprechaum con una olla cargada de dinero o si podía convertirse en un unicornio. 

 

— Papá, tranquilo, no te voy a dejar nunca ahora que te he encontrado. Te quiero y a ti también, papi —Les besó la mejilla muy rápido antes de volver a su asiento.

 

— Yo también te quiero, enano —Susurró Minghao, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano y dedicándole la sonrisa más amplia del mundo. Su felicidad, puramente genuina, lo dejó sin aliento. Quería alargar la mano y acariciarle, quería levantarse y abrazar a su pequeño cachorro, quería decirles lo feliz que estaba de ser parte de su familia, quería besar a Minghao en ese mismo instante, quería mandar la paciencia a un rincón y ser tan valiente como Mingyu y Soonyoung. ¿Por qué no lo hacía, qué se lo impedía? « A la mierda, es hora de coger el toro por los cuernos » pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Abrazó a su pequeño, susurrándole que era el padre más feliz del mundo y que estaba agradecido de haberle dejado entrar en su casa aquel día, semanas atrás, cuando llamó a su puerta. Respirando el leve rastro de olor a melocotón que podía percibir en él, se incorporó de nuevo para acercarse a Minghao, inclinándose para estar mas  cerca de su rostro. El omega abrió los ojos, su corazón latiendo con más fuerza que de costumbre. Podía olerle con más intensidad, rodeándole, envolviéndole. 

 

— Gracias a ti también, sin ti… —Carraspeó, notaba la garganta seca y sentía que sus nervios crecían. Ya se habían besado, una y otra vez, cada vez que se levantaban y cada vez que se veían. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía diferente, como si fuese a cruzar el límite de seguridad y lanzarse al vacía, como si después de unir sus labios ya no hubiese marcha atrás—. Estaría perdido, wo de long… —Descendió su cabeza un poco más, quedando tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Minghao y sonrió. Solo un pequeño paso más, solo necesitaba bajar un poco más… Se apartó de golpe. Su mirada se movió inquieta, más consciente que las otras veces de que alguien lo vigilaba y esta vez, cuando buscó la fuente de su sensación, lo encontró—. Cuida a Kwanhee, vuelvo enseguida.

 

Gesticuló con los labios un “vete si es necesario, mantenlo a salvo” y se marchó, buscando a consciencia al hombre que lo había alterado. No le gustaba su olor, su lobo quería rasgarle la garganta, no se fiaba de él y sus instintos, aunque lentos, no solían fallar. No le enfurecía que hubiese aparecido tan cerca de sus omegas, sabía que Minghao podría defender al cachorro y a sí mismo. Lo que hacía que rechinase los dientes, apretase los dientes y tuviese que reprimir un fuerte gruñido era lo cerca que estaba de Chan. « No, no, aléjalo de él, sácalo de allí » su lobo gruñía, pataleaba, aullaba y se removía furioso. Estaba alcanzando el límite, lo sabía, pero no quería a un miembro de su manada al lado de alguien que olía tan mal, tan dañino que su nariz picaba, que olía a alguien que despertaba todos sus instintos salvajes. 

 

— ¿Jun? —Preguntó el omega al darse cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué pasa?

 

— ¿Quién es este hombre, Chan? —Trató de no gruñir, no podía alertar a los humanos, no podía dejarse al descubierto de esa forma. Tomó su mano y lo levantó de la silla sin dificultad, comprobando que estaba bien—. ¿Te está obligando?¿Te ha amenazado?

 

— ¿Qué te pasa?¿Estás loco? Cálmate, nadie me está obligando —Miró a su acompañante, sonrojado y pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento; pero él no se arrepentía, no lo hacía—. Estoy teniendo una cita con mi alfa.

 

— Nos vamos —Espetó, sin querer permanecer más tiempo con alguien que no le daba buena espina. No se fiaba de que “su alfa” apareciese de repente, aunque la lógica le decía que é había conocido a Minghao de pronto, sin aviso alguno—. No vas a cenar con él. No deberías fiarte de él, puede estar engañándote.

 

— ¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme con quien puedo estar?

 

Su puño impactó contra su mandíbula antes incluso de que pudiese detectarlo, cayó al suelo de golpe, sorprendido por la fuerza de Chan. Su vista se volvió borrosa y para cuando pudo incorporarse, el omega había desaparecido y todo el restaurante lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Lo único que le reconfortó fue la rapidez con la que Minghao y Kwanhee se abrazaron a él, ayudándole a salir del restaurante. Quería morirse de la vergüenza, golpearse por haber dejado en ridículo a Chan y revisarse la cabeza por haber atacado sin saber primero si el hombre era de fiar o no. Podía culpar a ese olor tan desagradable, a su lobo e incluso a las sensaciones que había tenido durante el día, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento. Se sentó en el coche, escuchando la voz preocupada de su cachorro, las preguntas de Minghao y respondiendo al teléfono mientras pensaba que su noche no podía empeorar más.

 

— Jun… —La voz temblorosa de Soonyoung sonó al otro lado y supo, sin necesidad de palabras, que la inquietud de todos los alfas de la casa, no había sido una simple locura—. Se han llevado a Jihoon. 


	22. Capítulo 20. Seungcheol, tenéis que volver

** POV. SEOKMIN **

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo iluminando su camino, conduciéndole por el bosque hasta alcanzar un pequeño motel de carretera. Lo había visto antes, durante el viaje al lago Yang. Su letrero adornado con dibujos de animales y la intensidad de colores que adornaban su fachada eran inconfundibles. Se acercó, extrañado, sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo o por qué estaba allí. Entró, adentrándose por los pasillos vacíos, siguiendo su instinto y deteniéndose frente a la habitación 215. Escuchó un grito desgarrador, el nombre de alguien siendo repetido una y otra vez, pero por mucho que trataba de abrir la puerta para saber lo que ocurría, no lo conseguía. Oyó una risa que le heló la sangre, disparos que parecían llegar de todas partes y después, todo quedó en completo silencio. La puerta comenzó a abrirse despacio, permitiéndole ver su interior si se acercaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su curiosidad, cuando dio el primer paso hacia adelante, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a emborronarse, dejando paso a una profunda oscuridad y un único nombre: Soonyoung.

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar de nuevo ese cielo estrellado o con aquella habitación de motel que nunca había visitado. Parpadeó, desorientado, buscando a su alrededor cualquier cosa que le ubicase en la realidad y topándose con la mirada preocupada de Joshua. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido que comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Sintió unas manos rozándole los hombros, masajeándole como en sus recuerdos. Oyó la voz calmada del hombre que tanto había añorado, susurrándole que todo iría bien, que estaba a salvo, que nada ocurriría. Quería creerle, quería confiar en el omega que le prometía una oportunidad y en el alfa que le aseguraba un mundo seguro; pero él había vuelto a soñar y no le gustó lo que el futuro quiso mostrarle, un rompecabezas que no entendía. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?¿Qué relación tenía con él?¿Por qué ver el futuro una vez más?¿Por qué justo ahora?

— Soonyoung —Susurró, consiguiendo que las manos sobre sus hombros se detuviesen y Joshua le observase con miedo. Aquella fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para comprender por qué le había visto a él, porque su nombre parecía importante—. A-algo malo va a ocurrirle —La desgarradora sensación de malestar que se había instalado en su pecho al oír los disparos, empeoró al escuchar un teléfono que no era suyo. Seungcheol respondió el teléfono, continuando su masaje con una mano, cuando Seokmin se removió, pidiendo más caricias como si al alejarse, su hermano pudiese desaparecer. Joshua apretaba su mano con fuerza, observando al alfa que se alzaba tras ellos. Podía oler la preocupación, el miedo y la inquietud que emanaban de su interior y se culpó por hacerle sentir así por culpa de sus sueños inconexos—. ¿Quién es?¿Quién es ese hombre?

— Es uno de los guardianes de la mente, es el compañero del omega telequinético, un miembro de nuestra manada —Explicó Joshua, distraídamente, demasiado pendiente de la conversación que podían oír gracias a su oído superdesarrollado.

Su interlocutor parecía preocupado, hablándole con rapidez sobre un alfa herido y un omega desaparecido. Con cada nombre, más se tensaba Joshua y más se aferraba a su mano. No fue hasta que escuchó el nombre de “Soonyoung” que consiguió entender el por qué de su sueño. El destino era tan confuso que se sintió paralizado durante unos segundos, demasiado sorprendido del camino que había tomado su vida. ¿Cuantas posibilidades había de que su pareja apareciese en su puerta justo el día en el que peor se encontraba y que esa misma tarde tuviese un sueño con los miembros de su manada?¿Qué probabilidades había de que su hermano encontrase a su compañero en el mismo lugar o de que decidiese acompañar a Joshua hasta allí?

— Seungcheol, tenéis que volver —Dijeron al otro lado de la linea, tan fuerte y desesperado que no necesitaron hacer un esfuerzo para saber que decían—. Eras policía, tienes que poder encontrarlo, tienes que…

— Soonyoung, tranquilízate —Le cortó con rapidez, evitando que siguiese entrando en una crisis nerviosa—. Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo, pero necesito que te calmes.

— Dile que sé donde está o al menos donde puede haber una pista —Seokmin se giró para poder verle, lanzándole una mirada confiada. Sus sueños no solían fallar y si había visto aquella habitación de motel, tenía que haber algo detrás de ella—. Pero que Soonyoung no vaya solo, si algo malo va a ocurrirle, tiene que haber alguien con él, alguien que impida que sea demasiado grave.

Seungcheol no le preguntó por qué estaba tan seguro, ni si quiera puso en duda sus palabras, se limitó a transmitirle lo que había dicho y el lugar en el que podrían encontrarle cuando se aseguró de que no iría solo. Una parte de Seokmin tenía la esperanza de que hubiese sido porque estaba recuperando los recuerdos, pero sabía que aún quedaba mucho para que sucediese. Solo era la repetición de unas sensaciones que una vez había tenido con él, aunque ni si quiera supiese de que se trataba. Confiaba en él como si ya lo conociese, porque aunque su mente no lo reconocía, algo en su interior si lo hacía. « Algún día, Seokmin, algún día. Igual que te ha encontrado, recuperará lo que ha perdido » se dijo para enfundarse ánimos. 

— Ven, Joshua, ven —Abrió los brazos hacia su compañero quien se acurrucó en su regazo sin oponer resistencia—. Irá bien, lo encontrarán. Mis sueños nunca fallan.

— Lo harán, confío en ti, y aunque tus sueños fallasen por primera vez, nadie descansará hasta encontrarlo —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando profundamente la zona en la que más podía oler su aroma tan característico. Notó al instante como se relajaba y él consiguió sentirse más tranquilo. A pesar de sus carencias, había conseguido apaciguar a su alma gemela y eso ya era una pequeña victoria—. ¿Te duele?

— No, creo que volver a soñar ha aliviado lo mal que estaba hoy, normalmente suele durar días.

— Encontraremos una forma de salvar a tu lobo, te lo prometo. 

Acarició su espalda mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar con quien parecía ser su omega, a pesar de que había entrado en otra habitación para impedir ser oído. Le conmovió que le se aseguraba que su fuente era fiable, que confiaba en sus habilidades; pero cuando suspiró y su voz se tiñó de preocupación, se removió. « Dice que es mi hermano, pero yo no lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarle?¿Qué clase de persona no sabe quién es su hermano? » se lamentaba « No sé que hacer, ángel, no sé como actuar. Mi lobo le reconoce, pero yo no y somos la misma persona ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado? ». Sonrió imperceptiblemente al oír como el omega le decía que se tomase las cosas con calma, que tarde o temprano encontrarían una solución y que si eso no ocurría, podría crear nuevos recuerdos porque no estaba todo perdido. Las probabilidades de que él, enfermo, se recuperase o de que su hermano recordase su vida antes de aquel día, eran las mismas que la de encontrarse esa forma o de que sus compañeros perteneciesen a la misma manada. Había esperanza para ellos, solo tenían que confiar. 

— No te preocupes, si su lobo te reconoce, él también lo hará.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta de como, en tan poco tiempo, Joshua parecía conocerle mejor de lo que cualquier otro lo había hecho después de años juntos. Quizás fuese por su profesión de abogado o porque era intuitivo, pero el omega parecía calar a las personas antes incluso de hablar con ellas. Por eso, cuando Seungcheol regresó y avisó de que tenían que marcharse ya, cuando ambos lo miraron dudando de si vendría con ellos o no, cuando llamó a Sauron y Legolas para que los acompañasen y recogió sus maletas improvisadas, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. 

** *** **

Llevaban media hora de trayecto cuando tuvieron que parar para estirar las piernas y dejar que el perro corriese un poco. Joshua, necesitando explorar su lado más salvaje, se transformó y jugó con Sauro, persiguiéndose por uno de los lados de la carretera. Le gustaba saber que a su compañero le gustaban sus chicos favoritos y ver su forma de lobo por primera vez le había dejado impresionado. A diferencia de la mayoría de lobos, era enorme, un imponente animal de pelaje gris que con el brillo de la luna parecía convertirse en plata. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó fue que se trataba del mismo que persiguió el autubús, el del aullido triste, el que despertaba sus instintos más enterrados. 

— Volvió a casa empapado, te persiguió hasta que no pudo correr más —Explicó Seungcheol, apoyándose contra el coche y mirando la misma escena. Se sintió un hombre horrible por haberle puesto en peligro de esa forma, por haberle hecho daño—. No quería que viniese solo, temía que no hubiese sido un error y hubieses rechazado el enlace. Puede que mi lobo sintiese que iba a ser mi cuñado y mis instintos se dispararon —Trató de aliviar un poco sus palabras con una pequeña broma, que tenía muchas posibilidades de ser real.

— Te juro que no lo sabía —Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus manos y deseando ser más fuerte, no estar quebrándose poco a poco. No quería que su hermano lo viese tan débil, no quería que su pareja tuviese que preocuparse por si un día su lobo desaparecía por completo—. Intenté rechazarlo para evitar hacerle daño si la enfermedad acababa conmigo, pero se negó a aceptarlo. No sé si habrá solución, pero si pierdo al animal el mi inter…

— He vivido siendo humano mucho tiempo, Seokmin. Si eso llegase a ocurrir, podrás seguir a adelante. Ahora tienes una pareja y a mi, también tendrás una manada que te ayude a avanzar —Se quedó callado unos segundos, observando como Sauron saltaba sobre Joshua y rodaban por el suelo—. Cuida de él, Seokmin. Le han hecho mucho daño. No sé su historia, pero por lo que he visto, no debió ser feliz.

— Pase lo que pase, no le haré nunca daño a propósito —Prometió, mirándole a la cara por fin y sonriéndole como solía gustarle que hiciese cuando eran cachorros.

— Conseguiré recordarlo, te lo juro —Susurró Seungcheol antes de despeinarle cariñosamente.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó no queriendo sobrepasarse. Había pasado tanto tiempo que necesitabas contacto, el masaje no había sido suficiente y después del sueño que había tenido, estaba alterado. Quería que el gran lobo que era su hermano le consolase, consciente de quien era o no.

— Ven aquí, chico especial —Dijo antes de abrazarlo, acercándole a un cuerpo que a pesar de los años reconocía perfectamente. Se relajó al oír como le llamaba igual que cuando eran niños. Había sido mera casualidad, pero para él era una buena señal. Algún día, lo recordaría y aquellos que les dañaron pagarían las consecuencias.

** POV. SOONYOUNG **

La primera señal que tuvo para saber que su día podía empeorar, fue el ardor que se extendió por su brazo. Comenzó a inquietarse, paseando de un lado para otro y provocando que todo aquel que lo viese, se desesperara. Minutos después comenzaron a alcanzarle cada uno de los sentimientos de Jihoon, ira, preocupación, dolor y sobre todo, miedo, un terror tan atroz que quiso correr a su lado. Tuvo que controlarse, había prometido que le daría tiempo hasta que Wonwoo consiguiese hablar con él aunque estuviese impaciente por alcanzarle, por aliviar cualquiera de sus males. Sin embargo, intención de esperar quedó olvidada cuando escuchó que le llamaba por su enlace, diciéndole lo asustado que estaba y lo mucho que le necesitaba. Furioso por quien pudiera estar haciéndole sentir así, salió corriendo si avisar ni despojarse de la ropa antes de cambiar. Le susurró que aguantase, que ya iba, que fuese tan fuerte como siempre mientras llegaba, pero su enlace parecía estar apagado. Avanzaba por el bosque a ciegas, siguiendo el rastro de su olor y preocupándose por no sentirle, por no saber que estaba ocurriendo, por encontrar un muro a través de su enlace. Cuando percibió el olor de sangre, tuvo verdadero miedo y cuando encontró a Wonwoo completamente herido, sin rastro alguno de Jihoon, se sintió completamente perdido. « Jihoon, por favor, háblame, por favor, cariño, dime donde estás, por favor » envió en su enlace mientras cambiaba de nuevo, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

— Vamos, Wonwoo —Dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de dar vueltas por el bosque, siguiendo un rastro que no hallaría—. Tienes que vivir, Jihoon se enfadaría mucho si sabe que has muerto —No creía que pudiese contestarle, pero necesitaba llenar el silencio con palabras para ahuyentar al miedo y poder actuar como correspondía. Revisó sus heridas, tratando de taponar las más graves, maldiciéndose por no haber traído su ropa y hacerle un buen torniquete—. Vamos a volver, te pondrás bien y lo encontraremos.

— Encuéntralo, Soonyoung —Su mano lo alcanzó, agarrándole la muñeca sin fuerza. Su voz a penas era audible y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharle. A pesar de todo, que estuviese hablando le dio esperanza. Estaba vivo y conseguirían la ayuda que necesitaba para que siguiese así—. Déjame aquí, ve a por él, tráelo de vuelta a casa —Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba desdibujado por una mueca de dolor—. Corre, no dejes que le hagan daño.

— No, no voy a dejarte, neces…

Cuando Seungkwan y Vernon aparecieron corriendo, con un gran botiquín a cuestas, sintió que su suerte estaba cambiando. Se apartó dejando que se encargasen para evitar cualquier complicación que su poco conocimiento de medicina pudiese causar. Les dedicó una mirada, preguntando sin palabras si estaba bien que se marchase, y recibió un asentimiento. Wonwoo volvió a pedirle que lo trajese de vuelta antes de dar media vuelta y cambiar. Corrió hasta agotarse porque la vida le iba en ello, porque no podía dejar que le hiciesen más daño, porque se sentía vacío sin sentirle en el lazo que los unía, porque se había acostumbrado tan rápido a él que no sabría sobrevivir si no estaba a su lado. Corrió hasta que se convenció de que no había ningún rastro, de que no podría encontrarlo solo, de que tendría que volver con las manos vacías para que le ayudasen. Corrió hasta dejarse caer en el porche, agotado y desolado, tan desesperado que no sabía como debía actuar. Quería la cabeza de aquel que se lo había llevado y no le importaba quien fuese o lo que su familia en el circo pensase sobre la venganza, porque se trataba de su compañero y estaban en un mundo donde todo valía.

— Vamos, Soonyoung, cambia —Le susurró una voz que le costó identificar—. Tienes que beber algo y descansar. Vamos a encontrarlo, iremos contigo, pero necesitamos que te repongas —La mano de Mingyu acarició su pelaje, tranquilizándole poco a poco, consiguiendo que su respiración se regulase lo suficiente como para cambiar.

— Quiero que mueran —Le dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras se dejaba arrastrar al interior.

— Y lo harán, tranquilo que lo harán —Escuchó la ira en su voz normalmente calmada y supo que esto le afectaba tanto como a él, porque Wonwoo también había sufrido por su culpa aunque al final fuese Jihoon a quien se llevasen.

— ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, mientras se vestía con la ropa que le había dado y se sentaba en la cocina, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa—. ¿Está bien?

— Se pondrá bien —Estaba convenciéndose así mismo más que informándole—. No me merezco estar allí… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que algo iba mal? No lo entiendo —Se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa con un suspiro—. Podría haberlo evitado…

Acarició su brazo, intentando darle apoyo aunque él se estaba sintiendo tan mal como Mingyu. ¿Para que querían el apareamiento si a la hora de verdad no habían hecho nada? Podrían haberlo detenido, podrían haberse dado cuenta antes de que estaba ocurriendo algo más grave de lo que pensaban en primer lugar. Aunque ¿Qué hubiese cambiado? Podrían haber acabado como Wonwoo y si les herían ¿Cómo iban a ayudar a Jihoon para que no fuese secuestrado? Necesitaba que Jun estuviese allí, avisar a Scoups para que los ayudase como el policía que una vez fue y llamar a Nana para saber que todo iría bien, porque ella siempre sabía reconfortarle. 

— Mingyu, ve con él, no te culpes por esto —Apretó su brazo con cariño y trató de sonreírle cuando lo miró preocupado, sabiendo que no quería dejarle solo—. Te necesita y yo estaré bien, voy a avisar a todos para que vengan. 

Avisó a Jun, le mandó un mensaje a Jeonghan e intentó localizar a Chan. También llamó a Seungcheol varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta y tuvo que resignarse a esperar que el líder lo encontrase. Cansado de estar sentado, esperando a que llegasen o a recibir noticias del estado de Wonwoo, hizo la llamada que más necesitaba. Siempre que se sentía perdido o que no sabía como debía actuar, Nana le ayudaba, aconsejándole y calmando todas sus preocupaciones. Quería oír sus sabias palabras, escuchar que todo iba a salir bien y conseguir una de sus frases enigmáticas sobre el futuro que tanto dolor de cabeza le producían, pero que esta vez necesitaba con urgencia. Después del caos de día que había tenido, esperaba encontrar un poco de normalidad en su voz y creer por unos instantes que no era más que una pesadilla, que seguía con el circo, acompañado por Jihoon, de camino a la manada donde le esperaba Wonwoo. 

— Hola, mi pequeño lobo, esperaba tu llamada —Le dijo en cuanto lo cogió, sin dejar que sonase más de una vez.

— Nana… —Respiró profundamente para evitar llorar. Debía ser fuerte si quería ayudarle, si no quería volver a fracasar como había hecho con su hermana—. Se lo han lleva-vado —No pudo evitar, por mucho que trató de reprimirlo, las lágrimas acabaron deslizándose por sus mejillas y los sollozos cortaban sus palabras—. No hay rastro, no sé donde buscar, estoy tan perdido… No sé que voy a hacer si le pasa algo, Nana. Me siento tan impotente…Tengo mucho miedo.

— Shhh, mi niño, llora todo lo que necesites, deja que fluya y los sentimientos dolorosos se marchen —Le escuchó derramando cada una de sus lágrimas hasta que pudo calmarse, arrullándole con dulces palabras—. El destino sigue caminos inescrutables para nosotros, Soonyoung, pero nunca sería tan cruel como para separaros por mucho tiempo. Vas a encontrarlo, cariño, porque eres el lobo más valiente, de los pocos que serían capaces de admitir que están asustados. 

— No sé por donde empezar, Nana.

— Encontrarás la pista que te lleve hasta él, no van a dejarte caminar a ciegas; pero mi pequeño y dulce lobo, no vayas solo. Confía en los hombres a tu lado, porque el peor error que podrías cometer es el de creer que no tienes a nadie que te ayude en tu lucha. 

— Seguro que ha sido ese maldito alfa de pacotilla, seguro que al final nos ha acabado encontrando. Cuando lo encuentre voy a…

— Soonyoung —Nana lo cortó con rapidez, haciendo que bajase la mirada avergonzado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar delante de ella?—. Hay más enemigos de los que crees, vuestro futuro está repletos de ellos; no temáis el pasado de tu pequeño lobo, si no el futuro.—Quiso protestar, decirle que no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba diciendo; pero entonces recordó la leyenda y las maravillas que su omega podía realizar con solo pensarlo—. Ten cuidado, mi niño, protégete y no dejes que los fantasmas lo atrapen, porque lo peor vendrá después. 

— Nana, eso no ayuda a tranquilizarme.

— Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que advertirte. Cuando no podáis solos con cualquier peligro o si no encontráis pronto a Jihoon, llámanos. Estés en el circo o no, sigues siendo parte de la familia y nosotros siempre defendemos a los nuestros. Te queremos, mi valiente lobo, y te echamos mucho de menos. 

— Yo también os quiero —Sentía las lágrimas descendiendo de nuevo, aliviado por haber hablado con Nana, pero más asustado que antes al saber que los problemas no se acabarán cuando Cho caiga—. Dile a los niños que su tío irá de visita pronto y a los demás dile que lo he conseguido, que me ha aceptado y vamos a ser una familia. 

— Lo haré. Cuídate, pequeño y no vayas solo.

** *** **

No sabía que era peor, si el miedo que sentía al no tener respuestas o la sensación de nerviosismo que se le había quedado después de que Seungcheol le avisase de lo que le había dicho aquel lobo que no conocían aún. No entendía como podía saber el lugar en el que encontrarle o como podía saber que algo malo ocurriría si iba solo. Nana también se lo había dicho y eso es lo que más le perturbaba, ¿Por qué lo sabía?¿Por qué Seungcheol confiaba en él?¿Qué tenía que ver él con Jihoon? Podría tratarse de una trampa, podría ser un topo enviado para darle falsas esperanzas y acabar con todos cuando llegasen al motel. No podía quedarse allí, quieto, esperando a que Joshua y Seungcheol volviesen con alguien en quien no podía confiar porque sabía demasiado. Le importaba una mierda que fuese el compañero del omega y el supuesto hermano del alfa, por lo que a él respecta, podía estar inventándoselo todo. 

— Todo irá bien, Soonyoung —Comentó Wonwoo, mucho mejor después de haber sido curado y de haber cambiado durante un par de horas—. En cuanto vuelvan saldremos y…

— No vas a ir —Dijo Jeonghan, lanzándole una mirada tan seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Aunque te sientas bien, no estás al cien por cien y si es peligroso, no quiero que caigas. Estarás cuidando a los niños —Acalló las protestas de Wonwoo con rapidez, girándose hacia los demás para seguir dando ordenes. 

Se acordó que Mingyu, a pesar de que el alfa siguiese quejándose por su poca participación, iría con Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Jun, Minghao y él a buscar cualquier pista en el motel. Mientras tanto, Seungkwan estaría en una de las furgonetas, esperándoles en caso de que necesitasen ayuda médica. Vernon, Joshua y el nuevo alfa se quedarían en la casa, cuidando de los niños. Chan seguía sin contestarles al teléfono, a pesar de la cantidad de mensajes que le habían mandado y las llamadas que se acumularían en su buzón de voz. En otra ocasión, se habrían preocupado, pero sabiendo que tenía una cita, era lógico que no atendiese el móvil; aunque Jun se quejase constantemente que el hombre con el que estaba no era de fiar. Estaba demasiado centrado en encontrar a Jihoon como para prestar atención a los presentimientos de su amigo, sobre todo sabiendo que era demasiado sobreprotector con aquellos que le importaba. Aún recordaba el día en el que espantó a su cita porque según él, sabía que no era de fiar y no quería que le hiciesen daño. Le importaba poco si era un alfa, un omega o un beta, si había peligro, iría al rescate. 

— Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que quedarme aquí —Volvió a quejarse Wonwoo, gruñendo por lo bajo y cruzándose de brazos—. Es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano.

— Vamos a traerlo de vuelta —Susurró Mingyu, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el brazo en un movimiento tan íntimo que todos decidieron que era mejor dejarles a solas—. Lo traeré contigo, no dejaré que le pase nada.

Soonyoung sabía que vendría después, pero no quiso verlo, no podía cuando sabía que su pareja no estaba allí con él, que estaba perdido e indefenso mientras ellos permanecían allí, esperando. Quiso gritarles a todos para que se pusieran en marcha, pero sabía que estaría siendo injusto. Solo intentaban ayudarle y no era culpa de los demás estar tan lejos. Quizás podía enfadarse con el nuevo, desconfía de sus palabras y pensar que lo único que estaba haciendo era ralentizarles, pero sabía que no era cierto. Nana le había criado rodeada de historias sobre un mundo en el que todo era posible, habló a Seungcheol sobre como su lobo estaba atrapado y a él le advirtió que tuviese cuidado, que no fuese solo. ¿Si creyó a la vidente, por qué no podía tener fe en aquel alfa? Si estuviese con él, Nana le golpearía en la cabeza por juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas. Había sido la primera lección que había aprendido a su lado y acababa de olvidarla, demasiado preocupado como para pensar en nada más.

— Por favor, llegad ya… —Suplicó a la luna, al destino y a cualquier otro tipo de deidad que pudiese ayudarle.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Joshua, Seungcheol y Seokmin llegaron a la casa acompañados de una pequeña lagartija herida a la que el menor de los tres había llamado Gandalf, un perro que presentaron como Sauron y un gato conocido como Legolas que causó furor en los niños. No hubo tiempo para mejores presentaciones, después de un rápido beso de bienvenida por parte del jefe de la manada y su alfa, cogieron lo necesario y se marcharon en busca de Jihoon. Intentó contactar con él una vez más a través del lazo, pero todo se sentía demasiado confuso y eso le preocupaba más que el silencio que reinaba minutos antes. Reprimiendo el impulso de adelantarse, continuó con los demás hasta llegar a un motel de carretera que no había visto cuando viajaban hasta el lago. « Jihoon, ¿Estás ahí? » murmuró con la esperanza de que estar cerca pudiese ayudar con su inestable conexión. « Sooooon…youuung… » llamó el omega, arrastrando sus palabras « Teeee… neeeceeesiiitooo y nooo estaaas, teeengooo muuuchooo mieeedo ». Podía escuchar su risa, demasiado extraña a sus oídos, como si no estuviese siendo él mismo. No sentía su miedo, solo una tranquilidad que no debería estar ahí. 

— Mierda —Exclamó, ganándose una reprimenda de los demás por ser escandaloso —Lo han dogrado —Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños durante unos instantes antes de relajar su misión. Debía pensar fríamente, no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos; porque si algo les pasaba, sería su culpa. « ¿Dónde estás, precioso? Por favor, dime ¿Dónde estás? » le preguntó, pensando que a pesar de su estado, podría decirle algo más. « Haaay unaaa caaamaa aquiii Soonniiieee, peeerooo eeesttaaa friiiaaa, noo mee gusta » otra risa más le hizo preguntarse hasta que punto habían llegado sus captores, qué le habían hecho mientras estaba así—. No sabe decirme donde está, así que esto es lo mejor que tenemos.

— Entonces, es hora de comenzar la fiesta —Ante la atenta mirada de todos, Jeonghan sacó dos pistolas plateada con sus iniciales y las sostuvo como si fuesen una extensión de su propio brazo. ¿Cuántas veces las habría usado?¿Debía preocuparse?—. Jun, ¿Puedes cambiar o prefieres esta forma? —Asintió después de escuchar su planteamiento y le lanzó una pequeña pistola que según él, guardaba por si alguno la necesitaba. Aunque los demás siguieron asombrados, sabiendo que estaban ante un hombre peligroso y aliviados de estar de su parte—. Cuando lleguemos al interior, Minghao, Seungcheol y tú iréis por la planta baja. Soonyoung, Mingyu y yo subiremos arriba. No sabemos que vamos a encontrar, pero dudo mucho que estén solos. Los alfas de su clase, son demasiado débiles como para estar solos ¿Entendido? —Asintieron con rapidez, poniéndose lo más recto posible como si estuviesen ante un general. Cuando Jeonghan les dedicó una de sus sonrisas angelicales, con la luna llena brillando sobre él, supieron que estaban ante el mismísimo diablo—. Si Cho está allí, dejádmelo a mi. Nadie se lleva a uno de mis omegas, me insulta y se sale con la suya —Aclaradas sus intenciones, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, esperando que los demás le siguiesen.

Antes había admirado al omega; pero al ver su determinación y la forma en la que se dirigía al peligro sin importarle lo que pudiese ocurrir por la simple razón de que un miembro de su manada estaba allí, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, en la manada adecuada y que no habría mejor líder que él. Caminó, pendiente de las sensaciones que le transmitía Jihoon través de su vínculo y de la tranquilidad que había en el interior del edificio. ¿Y los dueños?¿Y los huéspedes a los que pertenecían los coches del parking? Algo no iba bien, algo no se sentía como debía. Minghao cambió y se separó del grupo seguido por Seungcheol y Jun que sostenían las pistolas con mano experta. ¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo había dejado los colmillos por las armas? « Vamos, Soonyoung, concéntrate, tendrás tiempo de preguntarle cuando volváis y todos estéis a salvo » se dijo, siguiendo a Mingyu y cambiando junto a él. Jeonghan los seguía de cerca, pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

— No me gusta esto… —Susurró el omega, apuntando con su pistola a la nada—. No hay nadie, no huelo a nadie ¿Qué mierda es esta?

Quiso gruñirles tratando de decirles que tenía que estar allí, que lo sentía; pero un disparo resonó en el aire y fueron conscientes de que habían entrado directos a una trampa. Mingyu saltó sobre él, atrapando en el aire a otro lobo que se abalanzaba directo a su cuello. Lo derribó sin dificultad alargando las zarpas y clavándoselas en el pecho hasta que lo oyeron gemir. No tuvo tiempo de ver si el omega estaba bien antes de que otro le gruñera, preparado para pelear hasta que alguno de los dos dejase de estar en pie. Jeonghan disparaba sin despeinarse, derribando a aquellos que les molestaban. Fue haciéndose paso entre zarpas y colmillos, alejándose hacia la puerta en la que estaría Jihoon, decidido a sacarlo de allí a tiempo. Sabía que Mingyu y su líder estarían bien sin él, porque tenía una misión aún más importante. Era el guardián, había sido elegido para protegerle de cualquier mal, e iba a estar acorde con la leyenda. 

Perdió la cuenta de cuantos lobos había derribado, las piernas le temblaban y sentía la sangre fluir por su pelaje sin saber cuanta era de él y cuanta de los demás. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Continuo caminando por aquel largo pasillo hasta alcanzar la 215 y lo supo al instante: Jihoon estaba dentro. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser y en el ardor de su brazo. Había conseguido encontrarle. Cambió, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y encontrándose con su omega, abrazándose las piernas en un rincón con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa que no parecía la suya. Intentó acercarse, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarle; pero un disparo resonó en el aire y lo último que oyó fue el grito desesperado de Jihoon.


	23. Capítulo 21. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, toca a mi alfa

****** POV. JIHOON **

El caos comenzó cuando Soonyoung cayó y Jihoon perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba en aquel momento. La humanidad en él quedó relegada a un segundo planto y el lobo tomo él control, convirtiéndolo en puro instinto y alejando los efectos de la droga. Apretó los lo puños dañándose con las garras que habían salido, incontrolables, y gruñó, mostrando los dientes, al hombre que se mantenía de pie, detrás de su compañero herido, con la pistola cargada aún humeante después de su último disparo. 

— NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, TOCA A MI ALFA —Rugió, tan enfurecido que las paredes temblaron y los cristales se rompieron. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse—. VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO.

Aquel hombre era una amenaza, ponía en peligro la integridad de su alfa y debía ser eliminado. El enemigo intentó retroceder, retorciéndose por el miedo, pero él no le dejó. Lo inmovilizó, saboreando la venganza y pocos segundos después, la mano de aquel lobo apuntó a su cabeza, apretó el gatillo y disparó. Su cuerpo con vida cayó al suelo, haciéndole sentir satisfecho; pero aún no había acabado, el peligro seguía acechando. Se giró, gruñendo furioso hacia aquellos que el bono en él no reconocía como familia, como su manada y les ordenó que diesen media vuelta, que regresasen al lugar del que habían venido y le anunciase al alfa Cho que Lee Jihoon no volvería con ellos, que si se acercaba a su alrededor o ponía en peligro a sus amigos, no tendría ningún lugar donde esconderse. Cuando supo que todo estaba bien, regresó hasta Soonyoung y se arrodilló a su lado, consiguiendo que todo a su alrededor dejase de vibrar, de moverse instigado por su furia. Gruñó a Jeonghan cuando trató de apartarle, le enseñó los colmillos a Jun cuando quiso acercarse y casi rasga con sus garras a Seungcheol cuando quiso levantar a su compañero. Él mismo taponó su herida como pudo y lo levantó, llevándolo hasta la furgoneta en la que habían improvisado una ambulancia.

— Vas a ponerte bien, idiota, no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme ahora que te he dado una oportunidad —Susurró, acariciando su pelo y dejando que poco a poco su humanidad volviese—. Si mueres, estúpido, voy a odiarte, así que vuelve conmigo. Un lazo es como el matrimonio y eso significa que estamos en nuestra maldita luna de miel —Bajó el volumen poco a poco, calmando su voz. Nana había tenido razón, debería haber estado a su lado mucho antes y así, quizás, ahora no se arrepentiría de haberle alejado; porque si moría, a penas habrían estado juntos—. Te necesito, por favor, no me dejes —Besó su frente con delicadeza antes de incorporarse y dirigirse a Seungkwan—. Cuídalo, está en tus manos.

Cuando estuvo en buenas manos y su trabajo estuvo hecho, las fuerzas le abandonaron. Usar sus poderes había consumido hasta él último ápice de su energía y por mucho que quisiese mantener los ojos abiertos, no podía. Durmió sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. No hubo sueños, ni tampoco pesadillas.

** *** **

Despertó sintiéndose cálido, arropado por una manta de pelaje suave que olía a incienso, a hogar. Adormilado, bajó la cabeza, ocultando la nariz para poder captar mejor el aroma. Estaba tan cómodo, escuchando ese retumbar tan tranquilizador como el latido de un corazón, que no quería tener que abandonar su cama aunque los rayos de sol le instaban a abrir los ojos. Río cuando sintió una caricia en el rostro, el pelo le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla. Jihoon abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que lo que había creído que era una manta, se movía. Se incorporó como pudo, encontrándose con la mirada de un increíble lobo, su lobo, Soonyoung. Uno a uno los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a él, aturdiéndolo. Observó a su alfa con atención, llevando sus manos con cuidado para acariciarlo, asegurándose de que de verdad era él, que no estaba soñando y que no despertaría en algún momento, dándose cuenta de que estaba muerto.

— ¿E-estás bien? —Su voz sonó temblorosa, podía notar las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. « Lo estoy y tu también » dijo en su mente, inclinando el hocico para lamerle el rostro, limpiándole—. No seas idiota —Murmuró avergonzado, alejándole para no sentirse tan vulnerable. « Todo irá bien, Jihoon, un poco de descanso y podré cambiar de nuevo » le aseguró cuando intentó tumbarlo, demasiado preocupado—. Si me vuelves a asustar así, serás hombre muerto Kwon Soonyoung — «Si eso significa acabar contigo en la cama, no me importaría dejar que me mates» agachó la cabeza, apoyándola en sus patas delanteras y moviendo la cola con alegría. Sabía, que de haber podido, no se habría perdido un guiño—. Idiota… 

Se tumbó a su lado, acariciándole el pelaje, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Había matado a un hombre, arrebatándole la libertad, y lo peor era que no sentía remordimientos. Ni si quiera para algo así podía ser el omega que habían deseado sus padres, porque le había gustado estar ahí, defendiendo a su compañero y no ser solo un lobo en apuros esperando a su caballero andante. Aunque si de él hubiese dependido, se habría ahorrado la sensación tan horrible que le dio la droga y ver a Soonyoung en el suelo con un agujero de bala. « Deja de pensar tanto, precioso » levantó un poco la cabeza, observándole con sus ojos lobunos. « Ven conmigo, abrázame, por favor. Aún estoy asustado, necesito estar seguro de que de verdad estás aquí » confesó, sonando tan perdido que el corazón de Jihoon se encogió « Siento mucho haber dicho eso, no creo que seas una carga. Es solo que creo que no estoy a la altura, que no voy a poder protegerte y esto lo ha demostrado ».

— Escúchame, idiota, estás a la altura. Lo dejaste todo para buscarme y lo lograste —Se acercó más, abrazándolo y rozándole para dejar su olor, inconscientemente. « ¿Marcándome con tu olor? » rió, ocultando la satisfacción que aquello le producía—. Calla, no estoy haciendo nada y estoy en medio de una conversación seria —Carraspeó, escondiendo el rostro para que no viese el rubor que tanto odiaba—. No vuelvas a menospreciarte, Soonyoung. Además, si tu no pudieses protegerme, ya estaría yo para protegernos a los dos. Ahora descansa o voy a por Seungkwan para que te sede — « Está trabajando, no vas poder traerlo » se jactó, como si hubiese ganado el mejor premio del mundo—. Deja de hacer el tonto y duerme, en serio. Estaré abajo, dándole las gracias a Jeonghan y los demás. Además, necesito ver si Wonwoo está bien — «Lo está, no te preocupes. Ve, estaré bien. No me moveré de la cama y descansaré » dijo, sabiendo que no quería salir de la habitación. 

Jihoon besó su cabeza antes de salir corriendo de allí, esperando no recibir ningún comentario de su alfa. Mientras bajaba, se dio cuenta de que no podía borrar su sonrisa a pesar de que el peligro podía volver, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estar contento si Soonyoung estaba bien? Bajó las escaleras, tratando de buscar a alguien que le contase como estaban todos; pero parecía que la casa entera estaba durmiendo, o al menos, eso esperaba. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta en cuanto captó el olor a enfermedad, a muerte, que salía de la cocina entremezclado con un leve aroma a canela que le picaba en la nariz. Entró con cuidado, preparado para atacar al intruso y sin esperar lo que encontró. Un hombre muy joven, pero con el cansancio en sus ojos, le sonreía a una pequeña lagartija mientras le revisaba lo que parecía una venda y le susurraba a un gran perro que pronto saldrían a la calle. Quedó paralizado en el umbral, sin saber cómo interrumpir aquel momento que parecía ser tan privado. 

— Hola, tú debes ser Jihoon, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Saludó, respondiendo a sus dudas. ¿Quién era y por qué no dejaba de sonreír? Era como estar viendo directamente al sol y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso—. Oh, perdona mis modales. Soy Seokmin, el compañero de Joshua y el hermano de Seungcheol.

— Sí, estoy bien —Lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándose qué sentiría el omega por tener un compañero que parecía tan feliz en todo momento—. Ya veo que Joshua consiguió encontr… —Abrió los ojos, procesando sus palabras por fin—. Espera ¿Seungcheol es tú hermano? No nos había hablado de ti.

— Hermanastro en realidad, pero sí —Bajó los ojos un instante, adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza que no tardó en ser sonreída por una de sus sonrisas de revista—. No me recuerda, pero quizás es mejor así, que olvide todo lo malo de nuestro pasado junto. Así no se volverá a sentir responsable de lo que me pasó.

Se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, sin saber que decir. No podía ir con un “joder, tío, vaya mierda que tu hermano no te recuerde” o un “mejor así, a veces yo también olvidaría el pasador”, sonaba todo demasiado superficial y a pesar de que no le conocía, no quería darle una primera mala impresión. Bastante que provocó que nadie tuviese tranquilidad y lo recibiese como debía. Intentó decirle que lo sentía, pero tampoco parecía valido. ¿Quién era para sentir pena por él?

— Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza —Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirle que si se había aprendido de memoria las frases de las libretas, no era el momento y aquel chico necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Quería preguntarle algo, lo veía en su expresión, así que se limitó a asentir, dándole permiso—. ¿Es verdad que eres telequinético? —Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, borrando aquel cansancio que en opinión de Jihoon no debería estar ahí, arruinando su mirada.

— Lo soy, aunque lo descubrí hace poco.

— Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como yo —Comenzó a hablar y no paró hasta que le explicó, que aunque ahora estaba perdido, solía ver el futuro. También le confesó que había visto, más bien oído, lo que pasó en la habitación mientras tenía uno de sus sueños. Le alegró saber que no se lo había guardado y que gracias a él le habían encontrado—. Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada más por ayudar, pensé que si no iba solo, podría cambiar algo… 

—Como Nana diría, el destino va a pasar, de una forma u otra y tu ayudaste a que el daño fuese mayor —Era curioso como había acabado hablando de la mujer como si la conociese de toda la vida, pero es que era difícil no encariñarse con ella y mucho menos, dejar de citarla cuando sus palabras eran tan ciertas—. Está bien, se ha quedado dormido y se recuperará ¿Sabes cómo están los demás? Estoy un poco preocupado también, puede que no prestase demasiada atención mientras Soonyoung estaba mal —Se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Están bien, Minghao necesitará más reposo que los demás y seguramente Jun y Kwanhee tarden en calmarse. De tal palo tal astilla. No quiso dormirse hasta que supo que sus padres estaban bien y cuando vio que estaba herido, no se alejó de su cama ni un momento. 

Siguieron hablando, descubriendo que Chan aún no había llegado y no sabía todavía lo que había pasado. Quiso ir en su búsqueda hasta que Seokmin le aseguró que estaba bien, que las cartas habían hablado y que aunque su don estaba bastante debilitado, ellas no solían fallarle. También le tranquilizó con Wonwoo, asegurándole que se había recuperado y ahora estaba mimando a su compañero con la excusa de que había recibido un pequeño rasguño para no tener que compartirlo con los demás. Le contó historias de cuando Seungcheol era pequeño como aquella vez que escaló un árbol para demostrarle que podía ser el más valiente de la manada y que supiese que no debía tener miedo. Hablaron hasta que Sauron ladró, llamándoles la atención.

— Tengo que ir con él, ¿Quieres venir? 

No pudo negarse a su sonrisa. Cogió una de las chaquetas que colgaban del recibidor, tomando inconscientemente la que olía incienso, y lo siguió. Legolas se rozó contra sus piernas antes de salir, buscando un rincón donde cazar algún ratón perdido. Se sentía bien, todos estaban a salvo y si el alfa Cho sabía lo que le convenía, se alejaría de ellos. Jugaron con Sauron hasta agotarlo, lanzándole piedras que recogía encantado y dejaba a los pies de su dueño, como si quisiese regalarle un gran tesoro. El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza, aliviando un poco el frío que habían estado sintiendo hasta el momento y podía escuchar el murmullo del viento al rozar los árboles. Nada podía ir mal, era imposible que no les diesen una tregua después del día que habían pasado ¿No? Ni la diosa ni el destino podían ser tan crueles.

— Seokmin, vamos, lánzala —Animo al recién llegado, preocupándose cuando no tuvo respuesta. El alfa permanecía de pie, mirando hacia los árboles como si hubiese entrado en trance—. ¿Seokmin?¿Estás bien, Seokmin?

Sauron, ladró, moviendo la cola para llamar la atención de su dueño y consiguiendo tan poca respuesta como minutos antes. Pensó en buscar ayuda, pero quizás solo era una visión, tal vez su suerte había cambiado y estaba recuperándose ¿No? Arrugó la nariz, al sentir el pesado olor de la enfermedad llegar hasta a él con más fuerza que antes. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro, encontrándose con un calor que no debía estar allí. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración sonaba entrecortada saliendo por sus labios entre abiertos. Le escuchó susurrar un “están llegando, no dejéis que se lo lleve” antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Jihoon, temblando. Había vuelto en sí, alejándose de un sueño que no recordaba, pero su estado no mejoraba. Intentó que se levantase para llevarlo al interior, pero desistió al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro. Daba igual cuantas veces dijese que tenían que llamar a los demás, él insistía que no pasaba nada, que no era grave y estaba acostumbrado; pero eso no alejaba su preocupación. Estaba hirviendo y él decía que tenía frío, estaba temblando incontrolablemente y sus extremidades parecían encogerse mientras dejaba que Jihoon le bajase al suelo, sentándolo con cuidado. En cuanto lo soltó, se desmayó y fue entonces cuando supo que no importaba si su nuevo amigo se enfadaba, necesitaba ayuda.

Lo levantó como pudo, tratando de no quemarse con su piel y gritó por ayuda mientras se acercaba a la casa, seguido de un perro que lloriqueaba preocupado por su dueño. Daba igual lo que dijese, ni él ni Legolas se alejaban, vigilándole como fieles guardianes. Gritó una vez más, dejándose la voz. No le importaba quien fuese, pero necesitaban a alguien y rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Seungcheol, apareciendo solo con sus pantalones de pijama y buscando la alarma por cualquier parte. Cuando centró su vista en el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos, no tardó en reaccionar, arrebatándoselo y dejándolo con tanto cuidado que Jihoon creyó que lo recordaba—. Llama a Vernon, me da igual que haya regresado ahora, tráelo. Si no podemos tener a Seungkwan, él servirá ¡JOOOOOSHUAAAA!

La casa comenzó a movilizarse. Joshua apareció corriendo, arrodillándose junto al sofá y limpiándole con una toalla fría. Jeonghan trató de ponerse en contacto con Seungkwan y Vernon, después de trastabillar varias veces antes de despertarse, sacó su equipo médico, revisando la temperatura y tratando de encontrar lo que ocurre. Cuando el alfa se giró para mirar a todos los miembros de la manada reunidos en el salón, a falta de tres de ellos, Jihoon supo que algo iba mal.

— No sé que le pasa, no, no tiene sentido, esto es… Nunca había visto nada así. No valen los medicamentos para lobo, pero tampoco los humanos.

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio, hasta que Kwanhee soltó la mano de su padre y se acercó al sofá. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró, mirando algún punto del suelo. Sabía algo que los demás no, pero no parecía atreverse a decirlo. Por eso, Jihoon se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y le sonrió, despeinándole. Le susurró que todo iría bien, que si el tenía una respuesta, que lo dijese, porque nadie lo tomaría por loco. El cachorro rió suavemente cuando le explicó que no sería más extraño que haber paralizado a su compañero después de aparearse, asegurándole que si él era un bicho raro, Jihoon también.

— Yo sé lo que le pasa, por qué su lobo esta mal y desaparece —Aseguró, señalando al hombre tumbado en el sofá—. Lo he oído. Aunque él me dijo que no lo siente, yo si pude oírlo en su cabeza. No esta muriendo por lo que le hicieron, sino porque su enlace contigo se había roto. Perdiste la memoria, lo bloqueaste y como eres el alfa natural de esta manada, aunque el tito Jeonghan sea el que mande, eso le afectó. Pasaría con cualquiera de esta habitación. 

— Mierda… —Murmuró Seoungcheol con la mirada abatida—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo… No puedo recordarle, no sé como.

— Tú no, pero yo sí. Lo hice con mamá una vez, pero no es agradable.

— ¿Te hará daño?

— A mi no, a ti.

El alfa miró a Jeonghan durante unos segundos, quien asintió, dándole todo su apoyo. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Joshua, que le decía que no era necesario, que podían encontrar alguna forma, que Seokmin se negaría si iba a sufrir. Le sonrió, diciéndole que todo iría bien y Jihoon no sabía si podía confiar en sus palabras, si de verdad estaría bien; porque aunque fuese egoísta, prefería a Seungcheol, habían estado juntos más tiempo. No obstante, tampoco quería que el pequeño alfa sonriente perdiese una parte de si mismo y Joshua cayera con él. 

— Hazlo, cachorro, salvémosle. 

Kwanhee se acercó más al alfa hasta que su mano alcanzó la frente y entonces, todos vieron algo increíble y espeluznante al mismo tiempo: el niño entró en un trance y los ojos de Seungcheol perdieron el color. Todos contuvieron el aliento, sin querer interrumpir aquel enlace, con miedo a que cualquier interferencia les perjudicase. Jun y Minghao se apretaban la mano, preocupados por su pequeño y Jeonghan observaba atento como su alfa parecía perdido. Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, pero por suerte Soonyoung no tardó en aparecer, confortándole con su presencia. Después de la tormenta, venía la calma y como lo suyo era un huracán, tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fuesen bien. No podían perder a nadie, no así, no intentando salvar la esencia de uno de ellos. 

** POV. SEUNGCHEOL **

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre la niebla, buscando, sin resultado, al cachorro que le había llevado hasta allí. Estaba perdido, rodeado de una espesa bruma que le impedía ver más allá de sus manos y caminando por una superficie rocosa que le dificultaba avanzar. Gritó su nombre, esperando recibir alguna señal, pero encontrándose con su propia voz producto del eco. Se sentía nervioso, su lobo le gruñía inquieto, instándole a avanzar sin detenerse. Fue colocando un pie detrás de otro, procurando no caer, continuando en lo que a él le parecía línea recta. Sin embargo, no importó cuanto lo intentó, acabó resbalando y sintió como todo su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío. Su estómago se revolvió a causa del vértigo y los ojos se le cerraron para evitar ver la caída que nunca llegó. Minutos, que le parecieron eternos, después, sintió la frialdad de la tierra bajo su cuerpo sin impacto alguno y fue entonces cuando se permitió observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado sobre un jardín, rodeado de bosque y frente a una pequeña casa que le hacía temblar. Sentía miedo al observarla, un terror tan profundo que ni el sol que brillaba sobre su cabeza podía hacer desaparecer el frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de un hombre que le hacía sentir protegido, se incorporó, sintiendo curiosidad. Le hablaba a un niño que era incapaz de ver, sonriendo tanto que el sol podría enviarle y prometiéndole que no importaba quien viniese, que el seguiría siendo importante en su vida aunque ahora tuviese que compartir su cariño. Fue entonces cuando una mujer, cargando a un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos, se acercó hasta la puerta y Seungcheol sintió un poco de calidez, dejando de temblar ante la visión de aquel lugar. Estaba ante un hogar y aunque no entendía por qué, sentía que estaba viendo a esa familia que nunca tuvo o que nunca llegó a recordar.

— Seungcheol —Habló el hombre que tanto amor le transmitía, agachándose ante el niño pequeño y provocando que él abriese los ojos, tanto que podrían salírsele de las órbitas. Aquel enano que se aferraba a la mano de su padre era él, lo sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser—. A partir de hoy, mi fiero guerrero, tendrás un hermano pequeño. Deberás protegerle y amarle pase lo que pase como hacen las familias. Es una misión que solo pueden llevar acabo los más valientes. ¿Podrás hacerlo o quizás es mejor que le pida ayuda a algu…?

— No, no, yo lo haré —Chilló su “yo” del pasado, saltando de alegría y acercándose al pequeño bulto en brazos de la mujer—.Hola —Saludó, mirando al bebé con curiosidad y sonriendo ampliamente cuando se encontró con sus ojos—. Mira, papá, me está sonriendo, eso es que le gusto. 

— Eso es, cachorro, le gustas —Susurró la mujer, la que había sido su madre, a la que no pudo proteger nunca, a la que había fallado incontables veces.

Las figuras de su pasado comenzaron a desvanecerse y por mucho que gritó, no consiguió alcanzarles. Sus padres se marchaban como habían hecho tiempo atrás. Pronto, se encontró sentado en la hierba, fría y húmeda por la lluvia de otoño, presenciando uno de los días que había llegado hasta él en sus ataques, uno de esos momentos que ahora sabía que se trataban de recuerdos. 

— Seokmin, espera, para, por favor —Gritó su propia voz, mucho más joven desde algún lugar del camino de piedra que conducía a un pequeño pueblo—. No vayas tan rápido, detente.

Un pequeño niño con los rasgos de aquel que afirmaba ser su hermano, llegaba corriendo hasta allí, sin percatarse de su presencia. Intentó acercarse al pequeño, susurrarle que todo iría bien, porque le dolía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ere imposible. Por mucho que hablase, él no le escuchase, como si fuese invisible. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando él, mucho más joven, aparecía por el mismo camino, corriendo hacia el niño y abrazándolo a pesar de lo mucho que se resistió. Podía escuchar como Seokmin decía entre sollozos que era un monstruo y sintió como si le arrancasen el corazón del pecho, convirtiéndolo en pedazos. 

— Eres especial, Seokmin —Le susurró ese “yo” que no reconocía, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y limpiándole las lágrimas con la otra—. No dejes que ese hombre te haga creer lo contrario. Las visiones no te convierten en un monstruo, recuérdalo siempre, te vuelve un ser único, uno de los pocos que quedan desde esa vieja leyenda que suele contarnos los ancianos. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, eres mi chico especial. 

— Quiero ser fuerte como tú, hermanito —El cachorro se abrazó aún más, refugiándose en su calor—. Quiero dejar de correr cuando vienen a por mi. 

— No necesitas ser fuerte, pequeño —Sonrió con tristeza antes de besar su frente—. Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

Las figuras volvieron a desaparecer, dando paso a otras imágenes, desde las más entrañables hasta las que le perseguirían en sus peores pesadillas. Vio con horror como llegaba el hombre que lo cambió todo, que destruyó lo que más quería, que hizo añicos a su familia y consiguió que su hermano no recordase jamás quien era su verdadero padre, porque lazos de sangre o no, fue él quien de verdad se mereció ese nombre. Recordó el dolor y la impotencia que sintió cuando su madre se marchó para no volver nunca, muriendo de un cansancio que no debería haber existido. También tuvo que pasar por cada uno de los ataques verbales y físicos que ese ser despreciable le dirigió, colocándose siempre por delante de su hermano, protegiéndole como podía. No faltaron los buenos momentos, los juegos, las noches de conversaciones hasta conseguir que durmiese y la forma en la que sonreía como si no existiese nadie mejor que Seungcheol. Podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, incontrolables, consciente de que había dejado atrás a aquel a quien había prometido proteger a toda costa. Le había olvidado y aquella era la peor de las traiciones. Seokmin, su pequeño y dulce hermano, había estado solo en el mundo, sin él para ayudarle cuando sintiese miedo o dolor. Su lobo lloró con él, lamentando cada día que habían perdido juntos. Conforme las imágenes comenzaron a avanzar y la crueldad de su manada se hizo más visible, supo que lo peor de sus recuerdos aún no había llegado. Podía sentir como el animal que había en él aullaba y gruñía, asustado de algo que el no sabía.Cuando se encontró de pie en lo que había sido la habitación que compartía con Seokmin, tragó saliva, porque algo en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que iba a comenzar a revivir los peores días de su vida.

— Enano, despierta —Susurró su “yo” de diecisiete años, zarandeando al chico que dormía hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas. A penas había pasado unos meses desde su primer cambio y como siempre, tendía a estar cansado—. Vamos, despierta, tenemos que irnos, Minnie, Seokmin, Renacuajo, Eh —Siguió llamándole, vigilando con atención la puerta y la ventana, asegurándose de que seguían estando solos—. No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos. Vístete, la mochila ya está hecha —Besó su frente con cariño, sintiéndose ruin por tener que alejarlo de su sueño, pero no podía llevarlo y conseguir sus cosas. Vio como se levantaba a trompicones, poniéndose lo primero que sacó del armario y restregándose los ojos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, agarrándose a la mano que le tendía y siguiéndole al exterior. Él los acompañó, como una sombra silenciosa, observando lo que estaba pasando como un espectador a pesar de haber sido uno de los protagonistas—. ¿Por qué nos vamos de noche?

— Baja la voz, por favor —Pidió, volviendo a mirar para asegurarse de que no le habían oído—. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasase después de que soñases con esa reunión de los alfas? —Solo continuó cuando consiguió que asintiese—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Han hablado, van a ir a por ti y yo voy a sacarte de aquí porque no voy a permitir que pierdas tu futuro por un grupo de cobardes atemorizados de lo que puedes ver —Acarició su mejilla antes de besar su frente una vez más—. Vámonos, no necesitamos una manada, me haré cargo de todo. 

Lo último que vio fue la mirada asustada de Seokmin mientras era arrastrado al exterior de lo único que había conocido, a pesar de que no podían llamarlo hogar. Seungcheol se encontró viendo como huían, como se escondían de cualquier otro lobo que apareciese por su lado y escondían su olor tanto como podían. Cansados y exhaustos, llegaron a una pequeña habitación de hotel que consiguió pagar con sus pocos ahorros. Se sintió mal por ver lo precarios que fueron aquellos momentos de su vida, incapaz de conseguir que su hermano tuviese un buen lugar para descansar y observando sobre su hombro por si había algún peligro. Si hubiese aprendido lo que sabía ahora, después de su trabajo en la policía, hubiese sido mucho más fácil y quizás entonces, sus caminos no se habrían separado. Se sentó al lado de su yo del pasado, viendo como Seokmin dormía con tranquilidad, sin saber que todo empeoraría. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creía que podía ser peligroso? No haría daño ni a una mosca, ¿Por qué habían querido eliminar del mundo una de las sonrisas más bonitas que existían? 

— Vas a conseguir todo con lo que has soñado —Susurró, a pesar de que nadie podía escucharlo, uniéndose a la voz de su “yo” de diecisiete años, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir y consciente de que al final, a pesar de todo lo malo, estaba en lo cierto—. Serás profesor y los niños te adorarán, vivirás en una manada llena de amor y encontrarás a tu compañero, un hombre con la voz de los ángeles.

Su lobo arañaba en su interior, queriendo salir. Los vellos se le pusieron de punta y tuvo la sensación de que todo iba a terminar. Quiso advertirles, pero no podía interferir en sus recuerdos, no podía cambiarlos porque ya había pasado. Lo último que supo antes de que todo se desvaneciese fue que los aullidos que resonaban en la noche, sonaban igual que los cánticos fúnebres de la antigüedad. 

Despertó de nuevo en medio de la lucha, esta vez no veía la historia desde fuera, estaba dentro de su “yo” del pasado. A pesar de las heridas, se levantó de nuevo. Las patas le temblaban y la sangre se escurría por su pelaje, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Con cada golpe, siguió incorporándose, mostrando sus colmillos y escondiendo a Seokmin tras él. El dolor no era nada comparable al pensamiento de lo que podrían hacer con su hermano si él fracasaba, por eso no le importó nada y continuó luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso cuando sus huesos se quebraron y Seokmin tuvo que ayudarle con los otros lobos, intentó arrastrarse, acercarse a su hermano y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible del peligro. Cuando el pequeño alfa fue derribado, el aulló lastimeramente, haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para acercarse a él. Sin embargo, fue imposible. La impotencia, el dolor y la rabia lo invadieron, consiguiendo que se incorporara una vez más y se acercara al montón irreconocible en el que se había convertido su hermano. Cuando no escuchó su corazón, ni sintió su respiración, el lobo aulló con fuerza, lanzándose contra todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino, quitándolos de en medio, protegiendo el cuerpo de Seokmin con todo lo que quedaba. Los alejó de allí y cuando no quedó nadie más para perseguirlo, se derrumbó. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba arrastrándose por una ciudad que no conocía, desorientado y sin saber nada más que su nombre. Pero ¿Quién era Choi Seungcheol y qué hacía allí?

Regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en aquel mundo de niebla, gritando y llamando a Seokmin. Le había fallado, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y ahora estaba muerto. Se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando hasta desgastar su garganta, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas. Quería que le devolviesen a su hermano, quería volver a abrazarlo, quería que volviese a reír con él. Le dolía el pecho, sintiendo su falta, el vínculo roto entre ellos. Su lobo no quería seguir adelante, quería esconderse y no volver nunca más. Deseo estar muerto, haber estado en su lugar y haber sido condenado con aquel don que le hizo el enemigo para los suyos. 

— Tío Seungcheol —Susurró una voz que no reconocía, acariciándole los hombres con sus manos—. Soy yo, tío Seungcheol, soy Kwanhee. Ya ha acabado todo —Sus delgados brazos lo rodearon, reconfortándolo. Sacándolo poco a poco de esa bruma en la que había entrado su mente—. Es hora de volver, tío, tenemos que ir con los demás.

— No quiero volver, le fallé y ahora está muerto —Sollozó, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y dejándose consolar por el cachorro—. Oh, Kwanhee, ¿Cómo pude fracasar?¿Cómo pude fallarle?

— No le fallaste, tío. Conseguiste tiempo para que lo salvaran y ahora te has puesto en peligro para rescatar a su lobo —Le gustaba sentir que por una vez no debía ser el fuerte, que podáis dejarse llevar por alguien más, aunque fuese Kwanhee. Le dolía saber que el niño había tenido que crecer tan rápido, que con tan solo diez años, era capaz de ocuparse de un adulto desconsolado—. Ahora tienes que volver, porque está vivo y te necesita. Te necesitamos.

— No me merezco volver —Murmuró, consiguiendo que la confusión se desvaneciese y recordase como había llegado hasta allí, desde su tiempo de policía hasta Jun y la manada—. Estarán mejor sin mi.

— No, no lo estarán. Jeonghan te necesita y Seokmin también, son fuertes, pero tu apoyo es importante. Mereces volver, mereces la vida que te quitaron. Ahora, sé valiente como suele decirme papá y ve a patear el culo de los malos que quieran atacarnos.

Rió al ver como movía los brazos, fingiendo una lucha. Después de todo, Kwanhee seguía siendo un cachorro que ni si quiera había cambiado por primera vez. Se prometió que entrenaría al pequeño cuando volviesen, enseñándole un poco de defensa personal para que nunca tuviese. que estar indefenso. No importaba lo que hubiese pasado, ahora tenía el futuro. Sería un alfa digno para su compañero y seguiría cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su padre: protegería y amaría a Seokmin pasase lo que pasase. Besó al cachorro en la frente antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano. 

— Vamos, Kwanhee, volvamos a casa, volvamos con nuestra familia. 

_« La luna quiere que seas el Alfa de tu propia manada. Tendrás un largo camino que recorrer, pero no te rindas, el destino nunca se equivoca y no estarás solo. Tu familia te apoyará y él caminará contigo, llevándote en los obstáculos que no puedas saltar.»_

** *** **

Cuando Seungcheol abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de cada uno de los miembros de la manada del lago Yang. Les dijo que estaba bien, para tranquilizarlos, pero esperó pacientemente a que el cachorro volviese con ellos. Pocos segundos después, Kwanhee dejó caer la mano que le tocaba y se derrumbó contra él, profundamente dormido. Le sonrió cariñosamente, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente y susurrándole un débil “gracias”, antes de dejarlo en brazos de Jun quien se apresuró a llevarlo a su habitación. Le había devuelto una de las persones más importantes de su vida, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había vivido a su lado, y no habría forma de devolvérselo. Iba a velar por él tanto tiempo como siguiese viviendo y eso, en un hombre lobo, podía ser mucho.

Uno a uno, tras decirle algunas palabras de felicidad, regresaron al día a día. Joshua le dio las gracias y le pidió que le avisara si despertaba, que lo dejaría todo y correría a casa. Jeonghan, lo abrazó durante unos segundos, demostrando lo preocupado que había estado al ver que las horas pasaban y su compañero no despertaba. Lo dejaron a solas con su hermano, sabiendo que necesitaba ese tiempo, que a pesar de todo seguía sin ser capaz de ver que era un sueño y que la realidad. Estaba cansado, había estado perdido en su mente durante horas si la falta de luz en el exterior era una señal; pero era incapaz de aceptar que seguía vivo, que no era un sueño y que estaban juntos de nuevo. Aún no se fiaba de que hubiese funcionado y su lobo se recuperase, por eso depositó un besó en su frente, susurrándole que quería verle sonreír de nuevo y que más le valía despertarse. La fiebre parecía haber descendido y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, buenas señales si tenía en cuenta como estaba horas atrás. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podía confiar en que había funcionado?¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que había hecho todo lo que necesitaba? 

Se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y su mano sosteniendo la de Seokmin. No le importó el frío del suelo donde estaba sentado o la incomodidad de la postura, necesitaba el contacto, escuchar el sonido de su corazón y oír su respiración. Aquella noche soñó con la primera vez que cambió y su hermano le había gritado que lo sabía, que ya había visto que sería un lobo enorme y haría grandes cosas.

** _***_ **

— Seungcheol, Cheol, Cheolie, Coups, Scoups, hermanito.

Gruñó, tapándose los ojos con el brazo para evitar el sol. Aquella voz le estaba interrumpiendo el sueño y él quería seguir durmiendo, solo unos minutos más, no estaba pidiendo gran cosa. Se removió al sentir unas manos buscándole, haciéndole cosquillas. La risa que sonaba a todo volumen le hizo sonreír. Siempre le contagiaba, no importaba la situación, siempre acababa feliz al escuchar a su hermano. Un momento… Se incorporó de golpe, dejando caer la manta que habían colocado sobre sus hombros. ¡SU HERMANO ESTABA DESPIERTO!¡SEOKMIN ESTABA VIVO! Saltó, contento, abrazándolo con fuerza e ignorando sus quejas sobre lo mayor que era ya y que no tenían edad para esos numeritos. Repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro y río cuando intento huir de él, alegando que estaba perfectamente, que no necesitaba que lo mimase.

— Te he echado de menos —Susurró Seokmin, dejando atrás su fachada de “tipo duro” y olfateándole para relajarse con su olor—. Te he echado mucho de menos, he estado tan asustado…

— Está bien, está bien —Acarició su espalda como hacía cuando eran pequeños, consolándole—. No vas a volver a estar solo, no voy a irme a ninguna parte y ahora tenemos una manada que nos ayude —Besó su frente una vez más, con miedo a alejarse y descubrir que todo era un sueño, que Seokmin no estaba a su lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca —La sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro era deslumbrante, tan llena de felicidad que le hizo sentir cálido—. Puedo sentirlo, Seungcheol, mi lobo ha vuelto ¡Ha vuelto! 

Seokmin había recuperado su lobo, Jihoon estaba en casa y Soonyoung viviría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seungcheol se sintió él mismo. Durante años, había estado anhelando un hogar y lo había encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, bastante intenso y que desvela alguno de las incógnitas de la historia. Espero no decepcionaros y que os guste ~


	24. Capítulo 22. No vuelvas a irte así, Chan, por favor

** POV. CHAN **

“Furioso” era un adjetivo demasiado simple para describir como se sentía Chan. “Enfurecido”, “irritando”, “enfadado”, “cabreado” o cualquier sinónimo por el estilo, tampoco estaban a la altura. Su lobo se moría por salir al exterior y morder algo para soltar toda su frustración. Estaba tan tenso que caminaba erguido, aumentando la velocidad sin preocuparse por si el alfa podía seguir su ritmo o no. ¿Quién era Jun para decirle con quién podía salir o no?¿Quién era ese estúpido lobo para ordenarle? Solo respondía ante Jeonghan y cuando se trataba de temas de manada, no tenía porque aguantarle con su mirada de decepción y sus puños apretados. Quizás estaba exagerando, puede que no tuviese que alterarse tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Jun estaba preocupado, pero no era un niño y sabía lo que hacía. Había tenido que cumplir demasiadas ordenes y responder ante demasiados alfas que lo tiraban después de usarlo como para aceptarlo. Era inevitable. Si alguien se ponía por encima de él, saltaba. Había aprendido a escribir sus propias reglas y levantarse ante aquellos que le prohibían las cosas, demasiado asustado de caer en la misma miseria en la que había estado viviendo antes de encontrar a Jeonghan.

— Eh, eh, frena un poco —Pidió el alfa tras él, tomándole del brazo y consiguiendo darle la vuelta—. Tranquilo, eh, está bien, solo se preocupa por ti, es entendible —Lo abrazó para que Chan pudiese relajarse con su olor—. Tu manada parece quererte mucho y no se fían de un extraño, me molestaría si fuese lo contrario.

Bufó, enfadado de que estuviese defendiendo a Jun a pesar de que debería sentirse ofendido por haber sido tomado como alguien peligroso. Michael, con esa sonrisa y sus gestos amables, no podía hacer daño. Había tenido demasiados sustos en su vida como para que el destino fuese tan cruel de otorgarle un alfa horrible, sería injusto. Se apoyó en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y arrugando la nariz al detectar el picor que producía ese olor a químico que se escondía tras el que tanto le gustaba. Quería preguntarle que era, pero tenía miedo de que la respuesta no le gustase. Solo había una cosa que pudiese producir ese olor y no le gustaba, no quería admitirlo. Tenía que haber otra razón, tenía que haber algo más. 

— Está bien, está bien, no dejes que arruine nuestra noche —Se alejó un poco para levantarle la cabeza con sus dedos en la barbilla—. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a cenar a otro sitio?

Asintió despacio, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Tenía razón, no podía dejar que aquella disputa arruinarse su noche. Entrelazó una mano con la suya y empezó a caminar por donde le indicaba. Aquella noche, solo serían ellos dos, le gustase a Jun o no. Nadie podría impedirlo. Pasearon bajo las luces de la calle, contando historias de su vida, omitiendo los detalles tristes y centrándose solo en divertirse. Sabía que debía ser sincero, pero no estaba preparado para descubrir su historia completa, ignoraría todo lo que le había pasado tanto como pudiese. En el fondo, algo en él, le impedía confiar completo en el lobo. Quería entregarse, pero por alguna razón, sentía que podría estar cometiendo un gran error.Hablaron sobre lo grande que se estaba volviendo su manada, de lo alegres que eran los niños y de como envidiaba la fuerza de Jasmine, capaz de sonreír a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado. Le explicó con cariño como había sido su mejor Navidad, usando el extintor para apagar el pavo que había tratado de asar Jeonghan con la esperanza de tener una celebración tradicional. Aquel día tuvieron que conducir hasta el restaurante abierto más cercano y comieron lo que quedaba en la carta. Realmente no tenía nada de especial, pero fue la primera vez que estuvo con ellos, que pudo disfrutar de las fiestas sin miedo al hambre, el frío o los depredadores. Acababa de llegar a una manada en la que todos se conocían ya, pero que le acogieron como si hubiese sido parte de la familia durante toda su vida. Jeonghan lo tomó bajo su ala, asegurándole protección y fue lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. 

Escuchó como Michael hablaba de su sobrina como si no existiese nadie más especial, explicándole que había estado cuidando de ella cada vez que su hermano no podía y que la adoraba tanto que no podía imaginarse una vida sin la pequeña. Le contó como se había entusiasmado al saber que podría ir a clases de baile y como había dado vueltas por todo el salón simulando ser parte de un ballet. Cuando le preguntó por los padres, sus ojos brillaron con ira por un instante tan corto que pensó que se lo imaginaba. No tardó en cambiar el tema, alegando que no era nada importante y centrándose de nuevo en los recuerdos que tenía con el cachorro. Siguieron caminando hasta un restaurante de comida rápida que solía frecuentar, descubriendo que ambos eran asiduos. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, Michael se detuvo, haciéndole chocar con su espalda. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, el olor a miedo y rabia saliendo en grandes oleadas de él mientras retrocedía, arrastrándole con él. Asomó la cabeza para ver lo que le había perturbado, pero el alfa fue más rápido e hizo que se girase para enfrentarlo. Su expresión cambiando a una amplia sonrisa y su olor normalizándose. 

— ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a mi casa? Puedo hacerte uno de mis platos estrellas: ravioli a la napolitana —Hizo un gesto con los dedos para decir que estaba de rechupete y no pudo evitar reír, olvidándose por completo de la forma extraña en la que su alfa se había comportado.

— Vale, pero con una condición, que el postre sea en la cama —Le guiñó un ojo juguetón antes de alejarse y comenzar a andar sin rumbo.

Si hubiese conseguido echar un vistazo, se habría dado cuenta de los cuatro lobos que les observaban desde una mesa cerca de la ventana. Si hubiese preguntado qué ocurría, habría acabado consiguiendo una respuesta que no le hubiese gustado. Ingenuo y feliz, siguió a Michael como Caperucita al lobo feroz corriendo el riesgo de ser devorado por sus fauces. 

** *** **

Chan fue capaz de conquistar las estrellas, de rozar la luna con los dedos y de descubrir que el mundo estaba lleno de colores. Sintió que podía conquistar el país más recóndito, descubrir tesoros escondidos en el fondo del mar y caminar entre los edificios como el funambulista más arriesgado. Solo necesito una caricia para alejar el frío que había en su interior, y un beso para sentir las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Dejó de ser ese niño asustado que se escondía entre contenedores, de ser ese joven desesperanzado que no creía en el futuro, de ese hombre que se sentía vacío en un hogar lleno de gente. Había encontrado la tierra prometida, el santo grial, la fuente de la juventud, el secreto de la felicidad… 

Ignoró el teléfono, se perdió para el resto del mundo y solo bailó para él, para el lobo que había entrado en la academia y le había devuelto la ilusión. Llamada tras llamada, mensaje tras mensaje quedaron perdidos en el fondo de su mochila. Disfrutó toda la noche de sus cercanía, de las sábanas revueltas y de sus cuerpo entrelazados. Se despertó entre besos, compartiendo un desayuno que le supo a gloria y riendo de su humor por la mañana. Pasaron la mañana acurrucados en el sofá, viendo una película tras otra y robándose caricias furtivas. Comieron en un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad y pasaron la tarde en el lago, disfrutando de uno de los pocos días de sol que quedaban en Octubre. 

Se despidieron allí mismo con un beso de esos que te roban el aliento y te hacen suspirar, prometiendo más días como aquel. Cuando Chan se quedó solo, en el interior de su coche, dejó que el miedo se apoderase de él. De pronto, tuvo la impresión de que se movía demasiado rápidoy se asustó. Había visto un Michael por el que podría caer rápido y profundo, del que podría enamorarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante, tranquilizando su respiración y volviendo a pronunciar el discurso que había estado diciéndose desde que llegó al restaurante: el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para entregarle a un mal alfa. Una vez que consiguió tranquilizarse y empezar a tomarse las cosas con calma, dejando que su relación fluyese hasta acabar como la luna quisiese; decidió que era hora de volver al mundo real. Abrió su teléfono, esperando encontrarse algún mensaje del alfa y encontrándose con una historia que le hizo palidecer. 

_« Papá Oso: Jihoon ha desaparecido._

_¿Dónde estás, Chan? Te necesitamos._

_Vuelve, es una emergencia, eres un buen rastreador y nos hace falta toda la ayuda._

_Vamos a irnos sin ti, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de vuelta._

_Tenemos a Jihoon, Minghao ha tenido que cambiar para sanar y Soonyoung ha sido herido gravemente, casi muere ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

_Minghao y Soonyoung se recuperarán, pero el alfa de Joshua se está muriendo. No se lo merece y la familia debería estar apoyándolo._

_Seungcheol va a intentar recuperar la memoria, es la única forma de salvar a ese pobre alfa. ¿Soy demasiado egoísta por querer mantener al mío a salvo?¿Por desear que no tuviese que hacerlo? Puede ser peligroso, Chan y no sé que hacer si lo pierdo tan rápido._

_¿Chan, dónde estás? Estoy preocupado. »_

Su familia le había necesitado y el les había fallado, los había ignorado por completo. Enfurecido, golpeó una y otra vez el volante, maldiciéndose por haber estado más pendiente de Michael que de su manada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Jihoon?¿Cómo estaban los demás?¿Estaría bien Seungcheol y ese pobre alfa? Necesitando saber la historia completa, asegurarse de que estaba bien y descubrir que había ocurrido con lo demás, se apresuró a arrancar el coche. Superó los límites de velocidad y cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo, dejando paso a la luna, consiguió llegar a la mansión. Subió los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos y buscó con desesperación a alguien que pudiese decirle algo. Encontró a Seungcheol dormido junto a un alfa que debía ser el de Joshua y no pudo evitar la tentación de arroparlos. Tomó alguna de las mantas que guardaban en el baúl bajo la ventana y los topó a los dos. Suspiró, contento de ver que estaban teniendo un sueño tranquilo, eso debía ser una buena razón, todo debía haber salido bien.

Retrocedió despacio, cerrando la puerta del salón. Por mucho que estuviese muriéndose por saber qué había pasado, no quería despertar a nadie, por eso fue de puntillas hasta la cocina para conseguir algo que tranquilizase sus nervios. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma?¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del teléfono? Siempre tenían que tenerlo a mano en caso de emergencia, era una orden directa ¿Cómo había podido ir todo tan mal con lo bien que había estado con Michael? Apoyó las manos en la encimara y agachó la cabeza, suspirando. Lo que más le dolía de su despiste, era que Jeonghan había pasado un mal momento y él no estaba allí para ayudarle. Después de que le diese la oportunidad de tener una buena vida, se había prometido que nunca le defraudaría ¿Y qué había hecho él? Lo mismo que juró que no haría de nuevo, había dejado que un alfa se interpusiese entre él y su familia.

— ¿Por fin te has dignado a volver? —La voz de Jeonghan sonó con dureza a su espalda, sobresaltándose. Apretó los puños sobre la encimera y cerró los ojos, no quería ver como le miraba, no quería saber que había fallado—. Mírame, Le Chan, mírame ahora —El omega se giró lentamente y lo enfrentó, sintiendo como se encogía su corazón al ver lo cansado que parecía estar su querido líder, siempre entero, siempre en pie—. Dios, Chan, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? Jun llegó diciéndome que estabas con un alfa y después no cogías las llamadas, no contestabas los mensajes —Comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro en la cocina, enfurecido, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¿Te puedes imaginar el mal día que estábamos teniendo?

Abrió la boca para tratar de disculparse, pero ¿Qué podía decirle?. Jun y Minghao habían salido como él, pero la pareja se las había arreglado para buscar a Jihoon mientras él había estado en la ciudad todo el tiempo. Agachó la cabeza como había aprendido a hacer cada vez que defraudaba alguien, esperando a que llegase su castigo. Sabía que Jeonghan nunca lo haría, pero seguía teniendo ese tipo de reacciones instintivas que tanto le avergonzaban. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un abrazo tan fuerte que se quedó sin respiración unos instantes. Como siempre, el omega que le había salvado, continuaba aceptándolo a pesar de sus errores y en el fondo, eso solo conseguía hacerle sentir peor. Él no había conseguido estar allí para él, para la manada, cuando los problemas habían llamado a la puerta.

— La próxima vez que vayas a pasar tanto tiempo, fuera, avísame, por favor. Si te pasase algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca —Se separó, apoyando las manos en sus hombros—.No vuelvas a irte así, Chan, por favor. Prométemelo.

— Lo prometo —Contestó con un suspiro—. Siento mucho no haber estado aquí, de verdad que lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo y… 

— No te preocupes, está todo bien, están todos bien —Cortó el omega con rapidez, lanzándole una de sus miradas que querían decir: “No sigas por ese camino, no es necesario”—. Quiero detalles ¿Cómo es él? —Chan abrió la boca, sorprendido de que hubiese sabido lo que había ocurrido—. No me mires así, era la única opción para que no cogieses el teléfono y Jun te vio. Además, parece que te has echado “Eau de Alfa” —Apretó con cariño sus hombros antes de separarse, servir el agua hirviendo que había estado preparando minutos antes de que apareciese y colocar un sobre de infusión—. Vamos, vamos, quiero saberlo todo. Quiero saber a quien tendré que enviar un pedido especial de rosas con una preciosa tarjeta que diga: “Hazle daño a mi chico y te las verás conmigo. Sigo buscando cabezas para mi colección y tú puedes ser una de ellas. Con amor, tu peor pesadilla”.

— ¡JEONGHAN! —Exclamó, fingiendo escandalizarse. Estaba más que acostumbrado a sus bromas—. Me gusta tanto que me da miedo —Siguió, comenzando a hablar de Michael con un suspiro. 

Le explicó como se conocieron, quién era para él y lo que había hecho ese día. Le describió de arriba abajo, incluso le habló de ese olor a químico que le picaba la nariz y que tan inquieto le ponía. Le contó todas y cada una de sus impresiones, de como había analizado la situación para saber que no podía ser un mal hombre y de como hablaba de su sobrina. También estuvo diciéndole lo amable que había sido y como lo había tratado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Jeonghan lo escuchó con seriedad, atento de cada una de sus palabras y sin interrumpirle. Cuando llegó la hora, le aconsejó que fuese con calma, que viviese el día a día y no se preocupase por el futuro. Además, añadió que estaría ahí para él si las cosas salían mal, al igual que el resto de la manada. No importaba si se equivocaba o no escuchaba sus consejos, la manada entera estaría allí para él.

Aquella noche, Chan fue a dormir con Jeonghan como cada vez que las pesadillas aparecían y temía estar solo. Poco sabía él que su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar y que aquella sería la última vez que pudiesen dormir tranquilos. Seokmin había visto como sus decisiones perjudicarían a la manada y sus predicciones no podían fallar nunca. 

_« Están llegando, no dejéis que se lo lleve »_

** *** **

En un lugar cerca del lago Yang, un hombre de sonrisa despiadada y una cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde el ojo izquierdo hasta el labio, esperaba el momento exacto en el que conseguiría la ubicación donde su pequeño tesoro se escondía. Vernon podía huir tanto como quisiese para proteger a su niña, pero siempre lo encontraba y esta vez, conseguiría el premio gordo con un pequeño omega de mirada inocente. 

** POV. MINGHAO **

Solía tener pesadillas todas las noches, despertarse de madrugada y esperar impaciente a que sonase el despertador. Nunca se lo había dicho a Jeonghan, temiendo que insistiría para que viese a un especialista. Se negaba a hablar con otro lobo, ajeno a su manada y no era algo que fuese a cambiar. A veces se despertaba con la sensación de que lo estaban ahogando una y otra vez, otras con la idea de que seguía encerrado en aquella celda y en muchas ocasiones podía sentir de nuevo las cadenas en sus brazos. Sin embargo, desde que Jun había llegado, los terrores nocturnos parecían haber desaparecido. Se sentía seguro y resguardado, confiaba en que nunca más tendría que volver a ese calabozo o gritar para que le ayudasen. Puede que Minghao se estuviese acostumbrando a los cuidados de sus dos lobos favoritos. Levantarse rodeado del agradable aroma de su compañero y sentir el delgado cuerpo del cachorro entre sus brazos era una sensación que no quería olvidar nunca. Por eso le sorprendió cuando aquella noche, las pesadillas regresaron. Caminaba por un pasillo, siendo empujado por uno de sus captores, arrastrando las cadenas hasta la sala de interrogatorios. Lo empujaron en aquella silla que tantos escalofríos le daba y comenzaron con las preguntas que no sabía responder. Una tras otra, recibiendo los castigos correspondientes por no decir lo que querían. ¿Cómo iba a saber que su padre estaba en negocios tan turbios?¿Cómo iba a pensar que lo vendería de aquella manera para no sufrir él? No sabía dónde estaba el dinero, ni a dónde se había ido su padre. Los alfas mostraban sus sonrisas frías y estropeadas, tras heridas que no habían sanado bien. Volvían a insistir en que todo terminaría si le decía lo que querían, pero él no tenía nada. De haber sabido dónde estaba, habría hablado aunque eso significase su muerte. Ya no le importaba ese bastardo que le había engendrado y morir era cien veces mejor que aquello. Con cada golpe se sentía desfallecer, con cada herida perdía parte de su orgullo y lo peor fue cuando… « Papi, tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo una pesadilla » comenzó a decirle uno de sus captores, zarandeándole. No hubo agua cayendo en sus labios hasta ahogarlo, no hubo nada más que un rostro irreconocible que comenzaba a volverse nítido « Vamos, papi, despierta, es solo una pesadilla. Papá y yo estamos contigo ». Oyó una voz más, uniéndose a la suya, mucho más preocupada y autoritaria « Minghao, cariño, despierta, todo irá bien ». Unos brazos lo atrajeron hasta su pecho, sentándole sobre su regazo mientras otras mucho más pequeños le acariciaban el brazo. Comenzó a sentirse despierto de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron despacio, dejando que las lágrimas fluyesen como hacía años que no permitía. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo, estaba con sus lobos favoritos. No había más tortura, no estaba con esa gente, no estaba pagando por los errores de alguien más.

— Shh, wo de long, shh, estás aquí con nosotros, nadie va hacerte daño —Podía sentir las lentas caricias que llegaban de todas partes y se refugió en su olor, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro. Jun olía tan maravilloso y podía sentir como sus feromonas le envolvían, tranquilizándole, arropándole—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla

— Nadie te va a hacer daño, papi —Susurró Kwanhee, su voz al borde del llanto—. Papá no dejará que te lleven de nuevo ¿Verdad que no?

— No lo permitiré y lucharé con todo lo que tenga a mano para conseguirlo —Besó su pelo con suavidad, demostrando, como siempre, lo mucho que le apreciaba. ¿Algún día sería capaz de decirle lo mismo que le susurraba cuando creía que dormía?¿Alguna vez serían capaces de dar el paso? Comenzaba a querer más de lo que recibía, a necesitar la paz que vendría con un apareamiento completo. 

Se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y sintió como besaba cada una de sus mejillas, tratando de borrar sus lágrimas como hacían los lobos. Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de frotarse los ojos. Era la primera vez que se permitía ser débil, que no trataba de demostrar que estaba bien aunque tuviese miedo por las noches. Jeonghan, Joshua y los demás, habían tenido una vida mucho más difícil. No podía llegar con sus pequeños problemas y preocuparles sin necesidad. Él había tenido una infancia feliz, su madre, una joven alfa muy hermosa y la líder de su manada, había cuidado de él con mucho cariño, sin importarle su naturaleza. Al igual que había hechos su padrastro, un beta que lo había querido aunque no fuese suyo, y su propio padre antes de caer en el lado incorrecto de la ley. Le enseñaron a defenderse, permitió que estudiase lo que quisiese y le instaron a que cumpliese sus sueños. Era mucho más de lo que habían tenido los demás. No era justo que el lloriquease por una etapa que tan solo duró un año. 

— También tienes derecho a pedir ayuda. Tus problemas y miedos son tan importantes como los de los demás. No te escondas por creer que solo les molestarías. Somos una familia ¿No? Estamos para ayudar —Se giró despacio para observar al cachorro, que le observaba con una sonrisa culpable, sabiendo que había estado hurgando sin permiso una vez más. Dolía tanto verle hablar como un adulto… ¿Por qué habían hecho que madurase tan rápido?¿Qué culpa tenía aquel pequeño niño de haber nacido diferente?

— Enano, es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de la gente —Jun alargó la mano y le despeinó con cariño—. ¿Por qué no vas con tu tío Seungcheol, para ver si está despierto y le pides el desayuno? Necesito hablar con tu padre a solas.

Kwanhee abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver los ojos decididos de su padre, susurró un “está bien” resignado y se marchó. Una vez a solas, el alfa tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo miró con una sonrisa que le calentó de arriba a abajo. Cada vez que le mostraba su afecto, Minghao se volvía más y más adicto. Sabía, que si no se retiraba pronto, podría salir terriblemente herido; pero ya había caído por aquel lobo testarudo y no había marcha atrás. Siempre había creído en el amor a primera vista, no solo porque su especie tendía a confiar en el destino y las almas gemelas, sino que había visto como su madre y su padrastro, el hombre que siempre le consentía, habían comenzado su historia. Si ella necesitó una mirada para enamorarse ¿Por qué no iba a existir ese tipo de relación? A él le costó un poco más, nublado por el celo como estaba y dolido por la reacción que tuvo al rechazarlo, no era capaz de abrirse a él. Poco a poco, cuando lo conoció, descubriendo sus inseguridades y entendió que solo se trataba de un pobre hombre atemorizado de su lobo, comenzó a dejarse llevar. Sus sentimientos fueron aumentando con cada cita, con cada palabra, con cada baile, con cada noche en la misma cama y con cada “te quiero” susurrado en las sombras. Ahora, Jun tenía el control y si quisiese, podría destruirlo; pero no le importaba arriesgarse por conseguir que la relación funcionase.

— Me contarás qué ocurrió para que tengas tanto miedo, es imposible que sea una pesadilla normal —Le preguntó, besando una vez más su pelo. Tantos gestos cariñosos le resultarían difíciles fuera de la habitación, pero allí, en ese mismo instante, no le importaba. Solo quería que no se detuviese—. Si no estás listo, no te presionaré, wo de long, solo quiero que dejes de luchar solo con tus fantasmas —Le gustaba como sonaba la expresión “mi dragón” en sus labios. Le hacía sentir valiente y no un simple omega con su compañero. Jun demostraba con aquellas dos palabras, que no lo consideraba una criatura indefensa, sino que veía la fuerza que había en él.

Lo observó, recreándose en su rostro, demorándose en sus labios. Se humedeció los suyos con la lengua, demasiado ansioso de repente. Quería acortar la distancia y saborearlos, perderse un poco en las sensaciones que siempre surgían; pero no podía, tenía que tener aquella conversación aunque no le gustase. Siempre había deseado tener una relación como la de su madre y el beta, tener una familia completa sin mentiras o secretos de por medio. Si iban a avanzar en su relación, Minghao se negaba a mantener sus recuerdos escondidos. Era hora de compartir la carga con alguien más y si Jun ya lo había hecho con su historia ¿Por qué él no iba a hacer lo mismo?

— Voy a contártelo, pero necesito que mantengas la calma y me escuches hasta el final. Ya sé de ti lo suficiente como para saber que querrás ir a por los culpables y eso es imposible, no queda nada de ellos —Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro una vez más. Necesitaba refugiarse en su aroma si quería atravesar por su pasado una vez más. Comenzó explicándole su infancia, lo feliz que había sido con su madre y su padrastro, viviendo en la pequeña manada que ella lideraba. Le habló de cómo le enseñaron a ser fuerte, a negarse a entrar en los estereotipos que habían surgido sobre los omegas. Debía ser fuerte y buscar sus sueños a toda costa, porque ni los alfas eran los reyes del mundo, ni los betas eran simples siervos ni los omegas eran lo más bajo de la cadena. Cada uno tenía su función y su actitud dependía en gran medida de su personalidad, no de su naturaleza. Le explicó con mucha devoción y cariño, lo fuerte que era su madre y como había mantenido a salvo a toda su gente, lejos de las tiranías de los demás y apartados en un pequeño rincón de la montaña. Todos eran lobos blancos, una pequeña tribu que se había originado tanto tiempo atrás que era imposible rastrear sus antepasados. Se escondían entre la nieve y cazaban por las noches junto a los animales nocturnos. La jerarquía no se marcaba por ser alfa, beta u omega, sino por las habilidades de cada uno. Había cazadores que eran omegas y grandes alfas que habían sido parte de las cocinas. Su padre, sin ir más lejos, había sido el líder de los guerreros y le contaba grandes historias antes de irse a la cama. Siempre habían vivido juntos, a pesar de que la relación entre su madre y él nunca llegó a pasar de una simple amistad.

— Debe ser un lugar increíble para vivir —Comentó Jun con voz soñadora—. Me hubiese encantado estar allí —Lo habría hecho, sin duda. Era el lugar perfecto para criar a un cachorro y nada le hubiese gustado más que poder llevar a Kwanhee allí. 

— Hace ocho años, una manada que solía vivir en el valle más cercano a la ciudad, atacó a mi pueblo. Había ido a un campamento de baile, no estaba allí para ayudar. Cuando volví, no quedaba nada y el único que seguía vivo era mi padre. En cuanto me vio, tan malherido como estaba, se arrastró para abrazarme y me prometió que saldríamos adelante sin los demás —Los brazos de Jun se apretaron con fuerza en su cintura, atrayéndolo tanto como podía contra él. Más besos llegaron sobre su pelo, aplacando su tristeza—. Pensaba que todo iba bien, que podíamos continuar juntos. Él seguía siendo el padre ejemplar que siempre había conocido, trabajábamos juntos para mantener seguro nuestro hogar y siempre teníamos comida sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, todo se terminó el día que mi padre no pudo ocultar más quién era en realidad. Debido a su necesidad por una estúpida droga, llevaba años relacionándose con la manada que nos atacó. Él había sido quien les dio las coordenadas de nuestro hogar a cambio de que siguieran suministrándole, se convirtió en una especie de peón y cuando no fue capaz de pagar más, huyó, dejándome a mi con su deuda —Podía sentir las manos de Jun crispándose sobre su espalda, anticipando sus palabras. No era muy difícil adivinar lo que una manada convertida en casi una mafia, podría hacer con sus deudores—. Me cogieron mientras dormía, no me dio tiempo a procesarlo. Estuve un año con ellos, encadenado en un calabozo y torturado —Cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, recordándose que seguía en la mansión, que todo era real—. No sabía qué día era, ni lo que estaba pasando y tampoco podía responder a sus preguntas. Me herían hasta casi morir, me curaban y repetían el proceso una y otra vez. Fue horrible, Jun, sentí tanto miedo que quería que todo acabase de una vez, quería que me matasen de una vez por todas —Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por sus mejillas, empapándole la camiseta; pero al alfa no parecía importarle. Permanecía en silencio, continuando con los besos y acariciando su espalda. Minghao se derrumbó durante unos segundos antes de proseguir su historia—. Una noche, hace cinco años, escuché ruidos y gritos al otro lado de mi celda. No podía ver qué estaba ocurriendo porque estaba cerrada y la única iluminación que había era la que provenía de una rendija bajo ella. Cuando todo se convirtió en silencio de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Jeonghan iluminado por completo. Llevaba sus dos pistolas en las manos, esa sonrisa que tanto miedo da y uno de sus trajes favoritos cubierto de sangre. Dios, pensé que se trataba de un ángel vengador, te lo juro, le faltaban las alas. Incluso le di gracias por venir a acabar con todo mi dolor. Él se limitó a guardar las armas, abrir mis esposas y recogerme en sus brazos mientras me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que se había acabado. Joshua también vino, creo, esa parte la recuerdo muy confusa. Un tiempo después, cuando me sentía ya mucho mejor, les pregunté por lo que había pasado con esos alfas, temiendo que volviesen a por mi y los dos se limitaron a sonreírme mientras me decían que nadie encontraría sus cuerpos. Por un tiempo, no supe si debía darles las gracias o temerles —Rio, recordando todas las veces que había estado observándoles, tratando de analizar como habían sido capaces de entrar en un complejo de cárceles, acabar con todos sus captores y sacarle de allí sin apenas heridas—. Siempre estaré en deuda con ellos por rescatarme y devolverme la sensación de pertenecer a una manada, de tener un hogar al que volver ¿Estás enfadado?

— Estoy muy furioso, wo de long, nadie tenia el derecho de hacerte pagar por los delitos de tu padre; pero también estoy agradecido, porque Jeonghan fue capaz de vengarte —Le instó a incorporarse, para mirarle cara a cara—. No vas a volver a estar indefenso, ahora somos muchos y no lucharás solo. Vamos a darle a nuestro cachorro la infancia que tuviste, demostrándole que puede ser tan fuerte como quiera— Le gustaba tanto que Jun le considerase parte de la familia, que no le excluyese a la hora de hablar de él que besó sus labios con delicadeza, sosteniéndole la cabeza para demostrarle lo mucho que lo apreciaba. A penas permanecieron unidos unos minutos, pero para Minghao el tiempo se detuvo—. Te quiero —Susurró el alfa cuando se separaron, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Abrió los ojos atemorizados y apartándole con delicadeza, salió despavorido de la habitación, alegando que Kwanhee podría ser corrompido si pasaba mucho tiempo con su tío. 

Minghao, sonrió ante la puerta cerrada. Aquello era un reto, conseguiría que ese alfa asustadizo diese el paso necesario costase lo que costase; porque nadie podía negarse a él cuando decidía que quería algo. Ya había escuchado demasiados “te quiero” escondidos y le había permitido huir tantas veces que comenzaba a cansarse. Tendría hasta esa misma noche para correr y fingir que no había dicho nada, porque después, Minghao lo atraparía.

** *** **

Seokmin parecía haberse recuperado por completo. El desagradable olor a enfermedad que había estado en él cuando lo conoció, había desaparecido. Su sonrisa resplandecía mientras le contaba a los niños una historia sobre dragones que parecía haber inventado sobre la marcha. Incluso interpretó una pequeña escena donde sobrevolaba el cielo a lomos de uno que consiguió hacer reír a Melanie en brazos de su padre. Toda la mansión había quedado en silencio salvo por las carcajadas infantiles y la voz de Seokmin mientras narraba sus aventuras. Acababan de volver del colegio y tras una rápida comida, el ex-profesor se negó a que hiciesen sus deberes tan pronto, alegando que tenían que disfrutar de un poco de descanso. Tanto Vernon como él habían discutido, pero al final, las miradas de súplica en sus rostros les habían hecho ceder. ¿Cómo podían decirles que no después de lo que habían pasado en los últimos días?

Seokmin estaba tan entusiasmado de estar con ellos, que se ofreció voluntario para llevar a los niños de puerta en puerta para pedir caramelos esa noche. Había estado tan ocupados con la llegada de nuevos miembros de la manada y la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, que se había olvidado por completo de que Halloween se acercaba. Si no hubiese sido por el alfa, proponiendo un plan infalible para ir con Joshua y los niños a la ciudad, ni se habría enterado del día que era. Intentó decirle que era mejor si iban ellos, demasiado preocupado por lo que podría pasarles en medio de la calle; pero insistió en que necesitaban una noche solo para padres y conseguir que sus relaciones avanzasen. Vernon, que había abierto la boca para decirle que no era necesario, la cerró de golpe. Aquel último argumento por parte del profesor había ganado la discusión. Él no era el único que había quedado estancado, Vernon ni si quiera había pasado más allá de su único beso y necesitaba tiempo para traspasar las barreras que Seungkwan había erigido a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, Minghao aprovecharía para llevar a cabo sus planes como pretendía. Aquella noche no volverían a la mansión si todo salía bien. 

— Gracias, Seokmin, te lo compensaremos comprando lo que quieras para la próxima luna llena —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, dándose cuenta de la repentina tensión en su cuerpo. Había utilizado un tema complejo para él, aún inseguro por si su lobo no volvía aunque lo estuviese sintiendo por completo—. Tranquilo, irá bien y estaremos todos allí para ver como vuelves a correr. Jeonghan ha dicho que tirará la casa por la ventana y preparará un gran banquete para la primera fiesta con vosotros. 

— Dime por favor que eso significa que tendrá a Mingyu cocinando —Gimió Vernon, fingiendo derrumbarse en la mesa como si comer lo que Jeonghan preparaba fuera una tortura.

— Desde la última vez que celebramos una reunión de luna llena, donde casi quemamos la casa, se decidió que se llamaría a un catering. Habéis llegado en el mejor momento —Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar el día en el que el omega apareció por la puerta anunciando que haría un bizcocho para todos. Se lo comieron por miedo a romper sus ilusiones, pero acabaron un mes con dolores de estomago. 

— No puede hacerlo tan mal —Comentó Seungcheol, entrando por la puerta acompañado por Sauron, quien había decidido no separarse de su lado. Se preguntó si se debía a la fuerza que emanaba del alfa o si tenía que ver con el hecho de que era hermano de su dueño, pero desde que habían despertado, era raro verlo lejos—. ¿Verdad? —Miró con miedo una bolsa que traía en la mano y Minghao no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Te ha hecho galletas? —Cuando asintió y les dijo que si querían unas pocas, los tres se levantaron de golpe del sofá, huyendo con la primera excusa que se les ocurrió. Minghao se detuvo para palmear su hombro en señal de apoyo—. Buena suerte, amigo, vas a necesitarla. Si no te las comes, lo sabrá. 

— NO HUYÁIS, COBARDES. NO ME DEJÉIS SOLO CON ESTO—Podía escucharle renegar mientras entraba en la cocina y no pudo evitar reírse a su costa. Ya había estado en su lugar y no volvería repetirlo. Jeonghan en la cocina era un peligro aún mayor que cuando dejaban que Chan y él se ocupasen de todo. En otra ocasión, no le hubiese importado ayudarle, pero no quería acabar su noche especial en el baño. Dudaba mucho que Jun cayese bajo sus encantos si tenía que cuidarle por culpa de una indigestión. Aunque no le importaba conseguir un poco más de los cuidados de sus lobos favoritos, prefería pasar la noche escuchando como Jun le susurraba “Wo de long” mientras revolvían las sábanas.

— Papi, ¿Qué significa “wo de long” y por qué quieres revolver las sabanas con papá? —Preguntó Kwanhee sin levantar la vista de su libro y consiguiendo que se atragantase con su propia salvia ¿Cómo le explicaba a su hijo lo que esa pensando?—. Papi, ¿Estás bien? —Le miró con preocupación, soltando el libro de su mesa y corriendo a su lado para llevarle uno de los vasos de agua de la mesa.

— Estoy bien, enano, no te preocupes —Le despeinó cariñosamente y le sonrió, había pasado la prueba por los pelos, todo gracias a su torpeza. Observó a Kwanhee durante unos segundos, quién le miraba aún, sopesando si debía creerle o no. Había heredado el carácter de Jun, siempre atento a las personas que quería. Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, notando la rapidez con la que estaba creciendo. Pronto iba a ser un gran lobo, un dulce omega que haría grandes cosas—. Te quiero mucho, cachorro, eres el mejor regalo que el destino me ha hecho Besó su frente con delicadeza, recibiendo como respuesta un gran abrazo y muchos “también te quiero” en susurros entrecortados. Su pequeño niño lloraba, demasiado emocionado como para contenerlo y él lo reconfortó tanto como necesitó. Tenía que saber que aunque su madre no estuviese, no estaría solo. El día en el que le pidió ser su padre, ya no hubo marcha atrás. Pasase lo que pasase, estaría a su lado incluso después de morir, siempre velando por él, siempre pendiente de lo que le sucedía. No podía prometerle que todo iría bien, porque en el fondo de su corazón, tenía el presentimiento de que lo peor estaba por llegar. Solo esperaba que su familia en crecimiento fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo. 

** *** **

Estaba muy nervioso, las manos le temblaban y notaba el sudor cubriéndole la frente. Desde que los niños habían salido por la puerta acompañados por Seokmin y Joshua, no había dejado de pasear de un lado a otro en su habitación. De haber estado pisando lo suficientemente fuerte, podría haber dejado la marca de sus pies sobre el parqué y haber conseguido uno de los grandes sermones de Jeonghan. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Había elaborado un plan sencillo, pero aún así, corría el riesgo de que algo saliese mal o se le escapase de las manos. Lo último que quería era que su gran noche fuese estropeada. « Vamos allá » pensó, mientras se miraba al espejo por enésima vez en el día, asegurándose de que la camisa estuviese correctamente y los pantalones se ajustaran a la perfección. 

— Estás increíble —Comentó una voz a su espalda, la misma que le había estado tranquilizando desde la noche en el que lo salvaron. Podría reconocerle en cualquier parte sin necesidad de verle, su lobo y él habían aprendido a distinguir cada una de sus características—. Jun es un hombre afortunado. Es tan extraño ver cómo crecéis… —Suspiró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de mirarle—. Hace dos días te estaba enseñando la mansión y ahora estás buscando tu "para siempre” —Se acercó hasta colocarse a su espalda, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y mostrándole su reflejo en el espejo—. No te preocupes por tener miedo, yo también lo tendría en tu lugar y eso no te hace menos fuerte. No va a rechazarte, lo veo en sus ojos, solo necesita el empujón que vas a darle para reconocerlo abiértamente. —Su sonrisa, esa tan elegante que escondía un caos de sentimientos que tuvo que aprender a reconocer, dio paso a una de orgullo que nunca creyó que vería. Siempre en pie y velando por ellos, Jeonghan no se permitía bajar la guardia y dejar ver, que como todos, necesitaba un descanso del peso sobre sus hombres. Solía tener la teoría de que si el mostraba lo que de verdad le preocupaba, acabaría abrumando a los demás y prefería soportarlo el solo, antes que cargarles a ellos con algo más que problemas cotidianos—. Te has convertido en un gran lobo, Minghao. Ya no queda nada de ese chico asustado que encontré, has sabido vencer tus fantasmas sin necesidad de ayuda; pero ha llegado el momento de que dejes de luchar solo, de que alguien más lama tus heridas como tú harás con las suyas —Lo giró despacio para quedar cara a cara y comenzó a estirar cualquier posible arruga que tuviese su camisa, con la mirada baja, observando la tela. Minghao supo, sin necesidad de ver el brillo en sus ojos, que estaba conteniendo la emoción—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado y Jun es el hombre que te mereces, la luna supo elegir bien para ti.

Con esas palabras cargadas de sentimiento, toda la tensión que había estado acumulando durante el día, desapareció. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería la aprobación de Jeonghan. Se había convertido en un modelo al que seguir, en su guía, y saber que había conseguido enorgullecerle, le hacía sentirse bien. En lo más profundo de su corazón, siempre había albergado la sensación de que no era suficiente y saber que a sus ojos, era igual de bueno que los demás en la manada, fue lo que necesitó para conseguir la confianza que había perdido. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, como Kwanhee había hecho con él horas atrás, tratando de reprimir el impulso de llorar y se refugió en su calmante olor a lavanda. 

— No vamos a dejarte, lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó, sin apartarse de sus brazos. Se sentía tan cálido como cuando era niño y sus padres lo abrazaban—. No importa lo que pase, somos una familia y no vamos a irnos de tu lado aunque aparezcan miles de alfas —Se retiró un poco, lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara, pero no alejarse de su contacto. Podía notar cómo dejaba que sus feromonas llenasen la habitación, arropándolo con su olor.

— Corre, nos hemos entretenido suficiente y tu alfa te espera, puedo oírle, ve a por él. No quiero que vuelvas hasta que tengas una bonita marca en tu cuello y no puedas sentarte durante una semana, es una orden —Bromeó, apartándose y dejándole vía libre para emprender su camino hacia la puerta. Nunca entendería como era capaz de escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido, mientras que los demás no se daban cuenta. 

— Gracias, Hannie, gracias por todo.

Con esas palabras, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Esa noche, si todo salía bien, volverían unidos para siempre y se convertirían en la familia que siempre había deseado. Tendrían que superar un montón de obstáculos como en cualquier relación, además del problema de Jun con su lobo, pero juntos lograrían superarlo, no le cabía la menor duda. En ese mismo instante, mientras contemplaba a un sonriente alfa admirándole desde el final de la escalera, supo que no se arrepentiría de aquel impulso. 

— Estás increíble —Murmuró su lobo, más para si mismo que para que Minghao le escuchase. Le tendió una mano, que no dudó en aceptar y comenzaron su viaje hacia el exterior—. ¿A dónde me llevas, wo de long?

— Al paraíso.


	25. Capítulo 23. No volveré a dejarte atrás, Hansol

** POV. VERNON **

Hubo un tiempo, cuando aún vivía con su antigua manada y no había pasado por el primer celo, en el que era el “alfa” que todos deseaban que fuera. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él y lo decían en cada reunión, ensalzando cada uno de sus triunfos. Solía entrenar con los demás cachorros que aspiraban ser alfas, jugaba a todos los deportes posibles y conseguía las notas más altas de toda su clase, sin bajar de nivel a pesar de no parecer esforzarse. Cuando iba a jugar con los demás cachorros, era maleducado con los omegas, insultaba a aquellos que aspiraban a ser uno y solía hacer trastadas a los esclavos de su padre, sobre todo a su favorito.No le importaba que alguien más pagara por sus errores, veía como los alfas de su manada actuaban con los omegas sin evitarlo y no parpadeaba cuando ejecutaban a alguien ante él. Tenía que ir a cada reunión de luna llena y demostrar que era el hijo digno del líder del clan, un futuro alfa maduro y capaz de afrontar cada castigo que los miembros de su manada tenían que recibir sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. 

Hubo un tiempo, cuando aún vivía con su antigua manada y no había pasado por el primer celo, en el que solo era un niño asustado de la crueldad de su padre y que buscaba su aceptación. Aprendió, a muy corta edad, que debía fingir ser valiente y despiadado, para que no descubriesen que no era más que un cachorro cobarde y miedoso. Odiaba entrenar con el resto, no le gustaba herir a nadie ni practicando y prefería estar en su habitación, jugando a los médicos con los pocos muñecos que había conseguido esconder. Se sentía muy mal por cada insulto que pronunciaba, por reírse de los demás y por tratar con crueldad a quien debería haber considerado inferior. Cada vez que cometía un error o que le gastaba una broma al esclavo favorito de su padre, era castigado por ello y él bajaba a su habitación cuando todos estaban durmiendo y curaba sus heridas, pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez. Joshua nunca se enfadaba, siempre le decía que siguiese así, que no dejase que su padre le dañase e incluso permitía que durmiese con él cuando el gran alfa se marchaba junto a su mujer. 

Ese niño asustadizo, que fingía ser un gigante, se había marchado y solo quedaba el hombre que siempre había querido ser, que Joshua siempre decía que iba a ser. A escondidas de todo el mundo, acabó sus estudios, cogió las maletas y se marchó a algún recóndito rincón donde los humanos necesitaban su ayuda como paramédico. Después de que el omega se marchase y fingiese estar muerto para el resto de la manado, no le quedaba nada por lo que continuar con quienes había llamado familia. Nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión, prefería vivir como un lobo solitario, antes que convertirse en el líder que no era y dañar a aquellos que no se lo merecían porque era la “ley”. Si no se hubiese ido, no habría sido capaz de rescatar a Jasmine y la niña aún seguiría desamparada, sin una familia que la apoyase en sus peores momentos y riese con ella en los mejores. Si no se hubiese ido, no habría conocido a su mejor amiga, la mujer con la que se casó y tuvo a la niña más dulce que había visto jamás. Si no se hubiese ido, no habría conocido a Seungkwan ni le habría devuelto a su preciado cachorro para tener la familia que tanto se merecía. Desde aquel día en el que lo dejó todo atrás, supo que debía vivir sin arrepentirse de sus acciones y por eso, se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Al menos, hasta ahora.

Desde que conoció a Seungkwan, había estado yendo despacio. No quería convertirse en el sustituto de su gran amor, no quería gustarle porque el destino lo había decidido así. Deseaba que lo viese como era él mismo, con sus más y sus menos. Era un padre entregado, un hombre que luchaba por las personas que quería y un alfa que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su compañero, incluso si tenía que ser de si mismo. Iba dando pequeños pasos, para no asustarle, para no hacer que se arrepintiese de haberle dado una oportunidad. No quería que dejase atrás al amor de su vida por él, solo quería estar ahí en el futuro, conseguir algo más que simples sonrisas y una paternidad compartida. No estaba seguro de como actuar, de como no parecer ansioso cuando estaba a su lado, de como evitar que esa tristeza tan profunda que le mantenía en si mismo le alejase de él. Deseaba no tener miedo de equivocarse, de cometer un error tan grave que no habría marcha atrás, de defraudarle. Cuando se trataba de su omega, volvía a ser asustadizo; pero debía actuar de una vez por todas, para conseguir unos minutos a solas, sin estar rodeado de sus cachorros y amigos. Por eso, al aceptar el plan de Seokmin para esa noche, comenzó a idear la primera cita que iban a tener. « Vamos, Vernon, es la primera y no puedes cagarla » se decía una y otra vez mientras buscaba la opción perfecta con ayuda de internet.

— Si sigues pensando tanto, el cerebro te va a explotar —Comentó una voz desde la puerta, sobresaltándole. Joshua comenzó a reír al ver su rostro pálido por el susto—. Perdón, pensaba que me habías escuchado entrar ¿Puedo? —Preguntó, señalando el colchón donde Vernon descansaba.

— Adelante, de todas formas, no estoy consiguiendo nada —Un suspiro abatido escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba el ordenador. Por mucho que buscase, no encontraba nada lo suficientemente bueno para Seungkwan y se estaba quedando sin tiempo. 

El omega se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y rodeándole los hombros con su brazo para atraerle contra su cuerpo como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños. Se refugió en su olor, sintiéndose menos fracasado que minutos antes. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar la cita perfecta. 

— Da igual lo que hagáis, será increíble porque estaréis juntos. Contigo a su lado, le gustará cualquier cosa. Tienes que darte más crédito —Besó su pelo, arullándole con su voz calmante. Hubo un tiempo en el que se preguntaba cómo era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, en el que no entendía como era capaz de ayudarle tanto sin si quiera preguntarle por un consejo. Ahora, años después, había dejado de cuestionar las acciones de su mejor amigo al que había llegado a querer tanto como a un hermano. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban separados, se habían mantenido en contacto, asegurándose de saber que ambos seguían vivosy los lazos que los unían, se habían mantenido intactos—. ¿Por qué no lo llevas al lago? Prepárale un picnic nocturno, con muchas luces, chocolate caliente, mantas y las estrellas. A Seungkwan siempre le ha gustado tumbarse fuera a pesar del frío, dice que se siente libre. 

Se incorporó de golpe, dejando el ordenador en una esquina y lanzándose sobre Joshua para dejarle besos en sus mejillas mientras le daba las gracias una y otra vez. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en eso? Estaban a poco minutos del lago más hermoso que había visto ¿Qué había mejor que estar al aire libre, dejando que sus lobos se conociesen en su propio hábitat? Se alejó de la cama y comenzó a pasear nervioso de un lado para otro en la habitación, enumerando en voz alta todo lo que iba a necesitar. No podía faltarle nada, tenía que ser perfecto. Su lobo se removía ansioso, esperando con entusiasmo poder ver a su omega. 

— Pídele a Hoshi la caravana, por si queréis pasar la noche allí —Le aconsejó su amigo con una de esas sonrisas que calentaban el alma—. Y no te olvides de las mantas, esta noche va a ser más fría que de costumbre. Si Mingyu no os puede preparar algo, hay una tienda cerca de la floristería de Jeonghan que hace unos platos para llevar buenísimos. ¡Ah! Tened mucho cuidado con el agua, podéis congelaros si os caéis en el lago y…

— Está bien, Josh —Había costumbres que no desaparecían, como era la excesiva preocupación que siempre mostraba por él—. Tendré mucho cuidado y traeré a Seungkwan de vuelta sano y salvo. Quiero aprovechar que mañana no trabaja y esta noche no tengo turno. Necesita tomarse un buen descanso y si llevarlo al lago va hacerle feliz, me aseguraré de que todo salga bien. 

— Él… Ha pasado muy malos momentos, Hansol —Comenzó a hablar, bajando la mirada a sus manos. Era la única persona que le llamaba así, la única a la que se lo permitía. Había costumbres que nunca cambiaban. Cuando su voz temblaba, cuando sus emociones aparecían tras la máscara que solía presentar, sabía que le iba a contar algo importante.—. Jeonghan casi no pudo recuperarlo. Creo que tienes derecho a saber esto, pero no puede salir de esta habitación. Es primordial que le ahorres más dolor —Se paró para mirarle, el brillo de las lágrimas se podía ver con claridad en sus ojos. Podía notar el cariño que sentía por el omega y lo difícil que le resultaba estar ocultándole algo importante—. No estoy tratando de decir que no seas bueno, solo quiero que comprendas la situación —Una vez más, se preocupaba de sus sentimientos aunque él no fuese importante—. Jaehyun sabía que Seungkwan no era su compañero, pero no tuvo el arrojo para decirle la verdad. Dedicó su vida a hacerle feliz y buscó a Jasmine durante años, hasta que todo acabó con un accidente. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un simple despiste que le había llevado a salirse de la carretera, pero entonces llegó la carta. Había descubierto algo que no querían que saliese a la luz —Lo miró con gravedad. Tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría después—. Fueron a por él, querían callarlo. Temiendo que fueran a por Seungkwan, contactó con Jeonghan y fuimos a buscarle. Nunca nos explicó que había encontrado, solo nos pedía que lo mantuviésemos a salvo, que le ayudásemos a encontrar a su hija y que cuando llegase el momento, le ayudáramos a aceptar que no eran compañeros.Ahora que has llegado, huyendo de alguien más, creemos que su muerte tuvo que ver con Jasmine —Vernon contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de insinuar Joshua. Aquel alfa al que le debía todo su respeto por haber mantenido a salvo a su omega durante mucho tiempo, había muerto por defender a su pequeña, a pesar de que ni si quiera sabía quién era—. Era el hermano de Jeonghan, deberías haber visto como se puso cuando le llegó la carta que le había escrito. Quería sangre y lo sigue queriendo. Estamos buscando a los culpables, queremos asegurarnos de que paguen por lo que hicieron y ahora, si lo que creemos es cierto, tenemos aún más motivos para atraparlos. Jasmine puede estar en peligro, incluso Kwanhee, Jihoon o mi compañero pueden tener graves problemas.

— ¿Hay una carta?¿Puedo leerla? —Necesitaba conocer más sobre ese hombre, quería probar si él era capaz de descubrir algo que a los omegas se le había escapado. Después de todo, lo menos que podía hacer por él, era encontrar el motivo real de su muerte y quienes lo hicieron—. Necesitamos a Seungcheol, él era policía, debe saber buscar pistas, debe haber algo que podamos encontrar que… Dios… Seungkwan nos matará si se entera de que sabemos esto — Su mente se había convertido en un caos de pensamientos, sin orden alguno que le provocaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

— Lo sé, pero es mejor así. Si lo supiese, enloquecería y es lo último que queremos para él —Joshua lo miró durante unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que las garras habían sustituido a sus uñas y el lobo en su interior estaba cera de la superficie. Sus ojos brillaban y sus colmillos sobresalían entre sus labios, raspándole la carne—. Voy a hablar con Jeonghan, pero no creo que se niegue. Estás tan atrapado en esta situación como nosotros —Suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso—. Encontraron a Jae en las montañas de Khun. Su coche estaba destrozado y los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada por él. Murió en la ambulancia. Fuimos a buscar por la zona e incluso miraban en el coche, pero no había pruebas. 

Se dejó caer en el colchón, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos, humanas una vez más. Si tenía en cuenta lo que le había contado Seungkwan, el tiempo que hacía desde la muerte del alfa y los últimos datos que le había dado Joshua; él había sido el paramédico que le atendió. Aún recordaba al hombre de las montañas Khun, un lobo al que no pudo salvar. Había olido a pan recién hecho, un aroma que le había llamado la atención, pero que estaba tan mezclado con el olor de la sangra, la ambulancia y el propio alfa, que dejó de atraerle en seguida. La imagen del cuerpo destrozado se había quedado grabada en su mente y estuvo meses teniendo pesadillas. Como médico, había visto mucho y la mayoría de veces se recuperaba con rapidez cuando alguien no lograba salir de su ambulancia. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, había pacientes que permanecían en su memoria y que le marcaban. Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar la mirada suplicante que le dedicó, tratando de atrapar su brazo con una de sus manos destrozadas. 

¿Cómo era posible que existiesen tantas coincidencias en su vida?¿Cómo era posible que la luna hubiese complicado tanto su camino? El destino podía ser cruel en ocasiones y cada día lo tenía más claro. Él había estado en la ambulancia donde Jaehyun murió, había salvado a la hija biológica de su compañero y había ayudado a Seokmin en el último momento sin saber que ese hombre estaba destinado al omega que le salvó de ser un alfa cruel. ¿Qué más le quedaba por el camino?¿Qué más acciones estarían conectadas con su manada? 

— Joshua, murió en mi ambulancia —Sollozó, sin saber como iba a enfrentarse a su compañero ahora que sabía que no pudo hacer nada por salvar al hombre al que amaba y por el que aún lloraba. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Jeonghan a la cara después de saber que él fue la última persona que vio a su hermano? Siempre se había sentido mal por no haber ayudado a aquel hombre, su muerte le había dolido más que la de cualquier otro y no sabía la razón. Ahora lo entendía todo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que aquel hombre era importante para sus seres queridos—. Murió en mi puta ambulancia.

— No pudiste hacer nada por salvarlo, no había nada que pudieses hacer —Susurró Joshua, acercándose hasta él y volviendo a abrazarlo—. Shh, está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de esto. 

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras él lloraba por la frustración y el omega lo consolaba sin hablar, reconfortándole únicamente con su olor. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo y consiguió salir del « no pude hacer nada », para aceptar que no tenía la culpa de que el destino hubiese querido que Jaehyun se marchase; se retiró un poco y miró al hombre que consideraba como un hermano directamente a los ojos. En ese momento supo que no podía seguir ocultándole lo que había hecho, igual que Joshua no pudo negarle la historia real del alfa al que Seungkwan tanto amaba. 

— Mi padre ayudó a los alfas de la manada de Seokmin a perseguirlo, vi como le golpeaban hasta el borde de la muerte —Confesó, avergonzándose por no haberlo detenido a tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a tantos lobos cuando a penas había pasado por su primer celo? Tuvo que esperar a que terminasen, rezando para que no acabasen con sus vidas antes de poder hacer algo por él—. Al principio no supe que era él, pero la historia coincide y tiene los mismos rasgos que aquel niño. No pude ver bien a su hermano, por lo que nunca asocie a Seungcheol con esa historia —Bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a Joshua. Le estaba confirmando que él no hizo nada por evitar que hiriesen a su compañero, no podía enfrentarse a su mirada de decepción. Siempre le había perdonado que fingiese ser cruel, que mirase hacia otro lado cuando las cosas malas comenzaban; pero esta vez, dudaba que lo hiciese—. Como no podía ayudar, cuando todo terminó y mi padre me ordenó que limpiase el lugar, comprobé que aún respiraba. Lo llevé hasta la casa más cercana y le pedí a una mujer que le ayudase para no tener que ir al hospital. Nunca supe que pasó después, pero ella se veía tan dulce que no se me ocurrió que pudiese pasarle algo malo estando a su lado.

Permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, hasta que los fuertes brazos de Joshua lo apretaron aún más contra él. Su olor a hierbabuena inundando sus fosas nasales, haciéndole viajar al pasado, a las noches en las que se escondía en las habitaciones del servicio y se permitía dejar de fingir mientras le enseñaba un juego nuevo que había conseguido. 

— Nunca debí dejarte allí solo —Murmuró Joshua de pronto, besando su cabeza con mucha suavidad—. Tendría que haber encontrado una forma de llevarte conmigo aunque no tuvieses edad. Así no seguirías culpándote por todo lo que tuviste que presenciar en la manada —¿Cuánto tiempo había echado de menos que le consolara, que le dijese que no necesitaba ser fuerte si él no quería? Había vivido tantos años lejos, enviándole alguna que otra carta con miedo a que su padre los encontrase, que se había olvidado de lo cálido que se sentía en sus brazos—. Gracias por ayudarle, sin ti no estaría con nosotros ahora. Fuiste muy valiente, eras demasiado pequeño para enfrentarlos a todos y al permanecer ileso, pudiste mantenerlo con vida. Has conseguido que encuentre a mi compañero y eso es más de lo que alguna vez hice por ti, gracias — Volvió a depositar un beso en su cabeza antes de retirarse y obsérvale con cariño—. No volveré a dejarte atrás, Hansol. A partir de este viernes, cuando salgamos a correr bajo la luna llena, serás parte de la manada oficialmente y no tendrás que huir de nuevo. 

Vernon había vivido ocultándose, fingiendo ser quien no era. Cuando se marchó, huyó de su padre y de unas leyes que no quería seguir. Sin embargo, acabó siendo perseguido por alguien peor, el mismo hombre que quería arrebatarle a su hija. Permaneció huyendo durante tan tiempo, que a penas recordaba lo que era tener un hogar. Es cierto que su amiga le ofreció una solución, pero ambos sabían que sería temporal y cuando los volviesen a encontrar o cuando ella muriese, tendría que volver a escapar de nuevo. Las palabras de Joshua, confirmando que no necesitaría correr más, fueron lo mejor de aquel día. Necesitaba que alguien calmase su inquietud, que le asegurase que todo iría bien aunque la tormenta se desatase y ellos quedaran atrapados. Jasmine y Melanie tendrían el hogar que se merecía, lo único que siempre había deseado poder darles.

**_***_ **

Seungkwan se removía inquieto, amenazándole con cortarle en pedacitos mientras dormía si no le decía a dónde iban. Le había vendado los ojos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y lo había llevado hasta la caravana de Hoshi. Cada vez que le preguntaba su destino o le gritaba que odiaba las sorpresas, se reía divertido sin contestarle para que siguiese en vilo. Condujo hasta los aparcamientos del lago, deleitándose con el agradable olor de su pareja y después, lo llevó cuidadosamente al pequeño rincón que había preparado unto a la orilla. Había ido horas atrás, ayudado por Mingyu, para prepararlo todo. Con una vieja caja y un trozo de tela, había creado una improvisada mesa donde el omega había dejado minutos atrás, la comida. Las luces adornaban el lugar, las mantas estaban bien colocadas para acomodarse uno junto al otro y una vela titilaba sobre la superficie de la mesa como una escena sacada de una película. Todo se veía aún más hermoso que en su mente bajo la luz de la luna. Aquel 31 de Octubre sería inolvidable para los dos.

— Sorpresa —Susurró en el oído de Seungkwan, provocándole un escalofrío y con lentitud, desató la tela que rodeaba sus ojos—. Bienvenido al restaurante Yang, tan concurrido que tuve que pelearme con el gerente para conseguir una reserva —Bromeó para aliviar su nerviosismo. El omega no se había movido, mirando fijamente lo que había hecho y comenzaba a inquiertarse. « No le gusta, mierda, la he cagado » pensó, golpeándose mentalmente—. Yo… Siento si no…

No terminó la frase antes de que los brazos de su compañero le rodearan el cuello y sus labios se uniesen. Se separaron solo cuando necesitaron respirar, saboreándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose completos. Seungkwan siguió besando con entusiasmo sus labios, una y otra vez, una casta unión que demostraba lo emocionado que estaba. 

— ES PERFECTO —Gritó, alejándose un poco para que viese el brillo en sus ojos. La felicidad le había iluminado el rostro y Vernon tuvo que reprimirse para no saltar sobre él, besarlo uno vez más. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era tan espléndida que por un instante, se quedó sin aliento—. Gracias, gracias, eres increíble.

Aquella noche, Vernon sintió que podía tocar las estrellas con la mano y que era el alfa mas fuerte que existía mientras su omega continuase a su lado. No le importaba esperar, no le importaba no ser suficiente, solo quería seguir contemplando la luna con él entre los brazos bajo la calidez de las mantas. 

** POV. SEUNGKWAN **

Guardó los últimos archivos que tenía que firmar en el cajón con un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día duro de trabajo y ni si quiera había podido entrar a un quirófano para la operación más simple ni como ayudante ni como cirujano principal. Relegado a su despacho, se había pasado toda la mañana firmando permisos para otros médicos a su cargo y ordenando los archivos de operaciones pasadas. Una vez más, su licencia había sido revocada y le habían prohibido la entrada a los quirófanos sin autorización de la psicóloga que le habían asignado. Es cierto que las preocupaciones de los últimos días, la llegada de Vernon y alguno de sus problemas con Jasmine le estaban afectando más de lo permitido para trabajar; pero no iba a servir de nada que hablase con una terapeuta. No podía ir a contarle que después de años creyendo que había muerto su compañero destinado, la marca en su hombro comenzaba a verse borrosa y ni si quiera era como la de Mingyu o Jihoon. Él tenía una mordida, no había nada de símbolos de familia, corroborando que había estado viviendo una mentira. Tampoco podía hablarle sobre como omitió a su hija durante años para no sufrir y como ahora que estaba a su lado se sentía un traidor, un padre horrible, un cobarde incapaz de soportar el dolor. 

¿Cómo iba a decirle que tenía miedo, desde que llegó Vernon, de enamorarse una vez más y no ser capaz de soportar su pérdida? Puede que a él le costase aceptarle y que necesitase de años para pasar de la atracción que el destino ejercía a un amor real, pero su lobo ya lo había aceptado como su pareja y si lo perdía, estaría destruido. También estaba el estrés que sentía por culpa de ese estúpido presentimiento que le decía que las cosas ibas a salir aún peor, que la amenaza que había sobre ellos iba a empeorar y que todo lo que había ocurrido era una simple distracción de lo que de verdad haría peligrar sus vidas. No era humano, su psicología y su organismo funcionaban de manera distinta. Si se sentaba frente a la psicóloga y le mentía, su licencia no llegaría nunca; pero si iba y contaba la verdad, acabaría encerrado en un laboratorio. No creo que le diesen su licencia si empezabavisto una conversación con: « Buenos días, soy un hombre lobo, un omega y como nuestra naturaleza no diferencia entre los mismos géneros que los humanos y la anatomía es tan cambiante, puedo tener niños. Mira, por donde, tuve un bebé precioso y me lo quitaron. Ahora podría tener más pero tengo miedo de que todo se repita. ¡Ah! Y me llamo Seungkwan, encantado ». 

Bufó una vez más desde que había recibido la noticia de su suspensión. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su escritorio, observando como el viento movía las pocas hojas que quedaban en el árbol frente a su ventana. Quería operar, trabar como el verdadero cirujano que era y no esconderse en su oficina donde podía pensar. Quería alejarse de aquel lugar, de la tentación de abrir el cajón que mantenía cerrado con llave y sumergirse en recuerdos que solo empeorarían la situación. Había conseguido mantenerse activo tanto tiempo, que no concebía una vida sin trabajar. Ahora que sus competidores en el Hospital conseguían lo que buscaban, se sentía atrapado como un animal enjaulado. Si estuviese en el quirófano, no estaría reprimiendo constantemente el impulso de llamar al colegio de Jasmine y comprobar que estaba en clase, que seguía a su lado, que no era un sueño cruel. Si estuviese operando, no estaría dándole vueltas a lo bien que se sentía cuando Vernon le sonreía, cuando trataba de acercarse despacio con miedo a que huyese, cuando le hablaba de cada anécdota de su hija que se había perdido, cuando contaba con él incluso para cuidar de Melanie.Si estuviese trabajando donde debería, no estaría pensando en lo mucho que estaba traicionando a Jaehyun, en lo mucho que le había fallado, en lo mucho que aún le amaba, en lo mucho que aún dolía su pérdida, en lo mucho que se habían engañado, creyendo en un enlace que no era único.

Sucumbiendo a la tentación, sacó la llave que guardaba con tanto esmero y recuperó cada foto que se hicieron, cada carta que le escribió, cada regalo que conservaba. Desde el anillo de bodas con el que se mostraron al mundo humano como un matrimonio hasta las fotos del día de su boda, la noche que se escaparon hasta un pequeño juzgado y se casaron de improviso para ser legales ante la ley. Acarició con cariño el marcapáginas que se hizo con una de las rosas que le regaló por su primer aniversario, recordando como le había despertado entre besos y le gritaba lo importante que era ese día. Todavía recordaba lo perdido que se encontraba cuando despertó en una habitación de hospital, incapaz de explicar porque se recuperaba tan rápido y sin que nadie fuese capaz de decirle que había pasado con su niña. Jaehyun había sido como un soplo de aire fresco, sacándole de ese estado de confusión y aletargamiento en el que se había sumido, prometiéndole que no dejaría de descansar hasta encontrarla. Años después, cuando su relación terminó de la peor forma posible, volvió a sentirse perdido, pero esta vez en su propia casa. Se volvió pequeña, claustrofóbica y a penas podía respirar. Su lobo aullaba lleno de dolor, tan roto como su corazón. Todo aquello fue real, al igual que su amor. Entonces ¿Cómo podía estar dejándolo atrás tan rápido?¿Cómo podía aceptar que la marca desapareciese hasta que no quedase nada?¿Cómo podía permitir que su compañero entrase en su vida y que se marchase de la misma forma? Si sufrió tanto por Jaehyun y no era su destino ¿Qué pasaría cuándo lo perdiese a él?

— ¡Seungkwan! —Un grito le hizo volver en sí, soltando las fotos como si le hubiesen descubierto cometiendo un delito. Aunque si lo pensaba, después de su suspensión temporal, que lo encontrasen reviviendo sus recuerdos, podría empeorar la situación—. ¡Seungkwan! —Volvió a llamar la atención el hombre ante él—. ¿Has vuelto a la tierra, por fin, o sigues en tu mundo? Puedo volver en otro…

—No, No, quédate, un poco de trabajo me hará bien. Perdona, estaba recordando viejas historias —Sonrió con tristeza, indicándole que se sentase frente a él. Era uno de sus pacientes más asiduos, otro lobo como él, pero sin manada. Le había pedido innumerables veces que aceptase llegar ante Jeonghan, pero se negaba constantemente porque su sobrina le necesitaba y su cuñada no iba a permitir que la viese si sabía que se rodeaba de más lobos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —La sonrisa en su rostro no alcanzó sus ojos, haciendo que Seungkwan lo mirase con seriedad—. En serio, estoy bien. Solo quería saber cómo iban los progresos ¿Algún avance?

Olisqueó el aire, encontrándose con el olor a químico que tanto odiaba identificar en él. Si continuaba contaminando su sangre, no quedaría nada con lo que pudiese trabajar. Quería ayudarle, había estado demasiado tiempo acudiendo a él y al final, habían acabado convirtiéndose en amigos. Habría hablado con Jeonghan, le habría pedido que le ayudase, pero le había prometido que no intercedería por él. Cuando había una vida más en juego, no podía arriesgarse. Si alguien estuviese amenazando a su hija y le ordenase que hiciese algo que no quería para mantenerla a salvo, lo haría. Incluso sería capaz de hacerlo si amenazaban a un miembro de su manada, de su nueva e improvisada familia en crecimiento. Por eso le entendía y no había acudido a Jeonghan. Por eso estaba buscando con desesperación un tratamiento efectivo que contrarrestase esa estúpida sustancia y le devolviese lo que le habían quitado. Aunque, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguía tan perdido como cuando empezó todo.

— No hay nada, lo siento. He probado con otro fármaco, pero el efecto en las células es peor que el anterior. La medicina humana actúa de forma diferente a nosotros y experimentar cuesta más… Lo siento, sigo intentándolo.

— ¡Joder! —Gritó, golpeando la mesa con la mano y sobresaltando al médico. Nunca lo había visto tan frustrado. Aguantaba sin queja alguna todo lo que le ordenaban y nunca se enfadaba por la falta de progresos. Los problemas debían ser mucho más graves si actuaba así—. Perdona, no quise asustarte. Se me agota el tiempo, Seungkwan, ya no solo se trata de mi sobrina… —Fue bajando el volumen hasta que lo último fue a penas audible por sus oídos super desarrrollados.

— ¿No hay ninguna forma de que finjas tomarte las pastillas? —Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Tenían el olfato demasiado delicado como para no detectar la falta de olor—. Voy a hacer lo que pueda, todo lo que esté en mi mano; pero tienes que buscar un plan b por si fracaso. Quizás sea mejor que hablemos con Jeonghan, él puede ayudar siempre tiene respuestas y es capaz de arreglar cualquier problema.

— No puedo, Seungkwan, no puedo hablar con él. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, pensaré en algo más que pueda hacer si mi fuerza no regresa —Se levantó, un poco tambaleante y tembloroso. Evitó hacer una mueca al verle dirigirse a la puerta. Sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería—. Si no lo consigo, si no recibes noticias mías en la próxima cita, encuentra a la niña. No dejes que le hagan más daño, por favor… 

Como padre, entendía su dolor. Podría ser su sobrina, pero la había criado él solo. Era prácticamente como su hija y tenía que estar sufriendo por ella, de la misma forma que Seungkwan cuando se llevaron a Jasmine. Con un suspiro, agotado por tantas emociones, salió de su escrito para abrazar a su amigo. Después de dos años conociendo su caso, haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo y si para ello tenía que dejarlo atrás para buscar a una niña que lo habría perdido todo, no dudaría. Si Seungkwan hubiese sabido cuál sería el plan b, si simplemente hubiese sabido la razón por la que el tiempo se le agotaba, habría intentado detenerle. Si hubiese sabido que el destino sería aún más duro para él, le habría obligado a volver a la manada con él, le habría exigido que tomase la ayuda de Jeonghan aunque fuese un riesgo. El omega estaba a punto de ver como su fracaso profesional, arruinaría la vida de sus seres queridos. 

***

No había sido capaz de llegar a casa antes de ser asaltado por Vernon. De no haber captado su olor, se habría llevado el susto de su vida. Que le vendasen los ojos sin una palabra y lo arrastrasen hasta un coche, no era la mejor forma de sorprender a alguien. Quería despellejarle vivo por no permitirle ir a su cama para dormir hasta que Jasmine regresase de clase al día siguiente. Quería hacerle pedacitos tan pequeños que no le permitiese volver a unirlos por llevarle a un sitio desconocido sin darle ninguna respuesta. Odiaba las sorpresas si no podía ver a lo que se dirigía y estaba comenzando a inquietarse. No tenía un buen día, seguía inquieto por la conversación que había tenido y no haber podido entrar a un quirófano tenía sus nervios a flor de piel. Había querido tener una cena agradable con su pequeña, Melanie y el hombre al que ahora quería matar, relajarse sin presión alguna; pero parecía que las estrellas se habían alineado para no cumplir sus deseos. No solo había descubierto que los cachorros estaban con Joshua y Seokmin, sino que había sido secuestrado. 

Cuando Vernon se detuvo y pudo oler el exterior, se preparó para destriparle con la mejor de sus técnicas. Sin embargo, se encontró con la situación más inesperada. Frente a él había un improvisado picnic, lleno de luces y mantas. Parpadeó, asegurándose de que lo que veía era real, que no estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño romántico como la protagonista de algún libro de estación. Se quedó estático, sintiéndose cálido y acogido. La tensión de las horas anteriores había desaparecido. Vernon le daba todo lo que tenía para complacerle, sin presionarle, sin pedirle nada a cambio y él, por mucho que le hubiese dado una oportunidad, no había hecho nada. Había intentado estar a su lado, sin exigirle que olvidara al amor de su vida, sin tratar de remplazarlo. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo?¿Cómo podía dejar que el miedo a sufrir le impidiese lanzarse a sus brazos? No iba a enamorarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía hacerlo después de todo lo que había vivido con Jae; pero podía estar con él, dejar que fluyese y no alejarse de momentos como estos para evitar caer ante su amabilidad. 

Escuchó como se disculpaba, como se movía nervioso a su espalda y se lanzó a sus brazos para evitar que siguiese torturándose. Lo besó, expresando sin palabras lo mucho que le había gustado. Todo el cansancio, la sensación de fracaso y el miedo quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Ya no quería acostarse, quería disfrutar de estos momentos. Encontraría una solución para aquel lobo necesitado y se preocuparía por quienes buscan a su hija en cualquier otro instante. Se separaron solo cuando necesitaron respirar, saboreándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose completos. Siguió rozando sus labios, una y otra vez, una casta unión que demostraba lo emocionado que estaba. 

— ES PERFECTO —Gritó, alejándose un poco para que viese el brillo en sus ojos. La felicidad le había iluminado el rostro. Le hacía sentir cómodo, siempre preocupándose por él a pesar de llevar pocos días juntos. Le respetaba y eso era suficiente para seguir intentándolo, a pesar de lo que podría suponer una pérdida—. Gracias, gracias, eres increíble.

Dejó que le dirigiese hasta la mesa y olisqueó, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? Ni si quiera había sido capaz de coger el desayuno al salir de casa, se había limitado a comprobar que Seokmin y Seungcheol estuviesen bien antes de correr directo al trabajo, encontrándose con la mala noticia de que había sido suspendido. Había estado tan enfadado por ser relegado en su despacho que había ignorado la hora de la comida y ahora, sentado ante lo que olía a la comida que Mingyu preparada, sus tripas comenzaron a sonar. Se sentó, arropado en las mantas, con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza. Vernon rio, destapando los platos para que pudiese disfrutar y tomando una fresa entre sus dedos para dársela. Seungkwan pensó en negarse, pero en el ultimo momento abrió la boca. Necesitaba ser cuidado por una vez, dejar de refugiarse en si mismo o en Joshua y permitir que alguien más estuviese allí para él. Tenía demasiado miedo, por Jasmine, por la manada, por su amigo, por fallar a Jae, por Vernon… Por eso, esta vez, aceptaría su cariño y dejaría que le diese de comer. No tenía por qué luchar solo, no ahora. « ¿Qué podía salir mal? » pensó, viendo la sonrisa de Vernon mientras veía como mordía lo que le daba « Estará bien, todo saldrá bien ».

Tuvieron una agradable charla, hablando de como había sido el día y de lo ilusionados que estaban los cachorros por ir de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos. Cuando la comida se terminó, Seungkwan se sentó entre sus piernas y dejó que le abrazase, colocando una manta sobre ellos. Juntos observaron las estrellas, mientras el alfa le contaba momentos buenos que había tenido con su manada y él le explicaba las mejores anécdotas que tenía de Jeonghan como el día en el que decidió que era muy buena idea construir un columpio para el porche con sus propias manos. Acabó quemando la madera por la frustración y trayendo uno desde la tienda más cercana. Seungkwan le explicó el nombre de las constelaciones y estrellas que podían ver allí, mientras Vernon fingía que lo entendía. Alejaron cualquier problema que tuviesen, omitieron los peores momentos de su vida para otro lugar, otro día. Por ahora solo querían disfrutar de lo bueno, reírse del pasado y no hablar de las historias de terror que tantas pesadillas le provocaban.

— ¿Cómo era Jae? —Preguntó de pronto, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Se tensó, preparado para ponerse a la defensiva ante un posible ataque de celos que no quería soportar—. Me gustaría saber cómo era el hombre que te hizo feliz, porque tengo mucho que agradecerle. Pero si va a hacerte daño, no pasa nada, no tienes que obligarte.

— Está bien —Suspiró, aliviado porque Vernon había vuelto a superar sus expectativas. « Atento, guapo y comprensible… ¿Dónde se había escondido? » pensó, como un adolescente que perseguía al chico de sus sueños. Volvió a relajarse en sus brazos, aceptando su calor, refugíandose en su olor. Su lobo quería rodar sobre él y no detenerse hasta adquirir su perfume. « Lobo malo » chistó en su mente « No hay nada de rodar hasta que nos apareamos, soy un chico puro ». Sintió que el animal en él se reía ante sus palabras y lo amenazó con no volver a dejarle salir si no se comportaba. Fue mucho más efectivo—. Era el hombre más atento que había conocido — « Hasta que apareciste tú »—. Siempre estaba pendiente de mi, pero dejándome el espacio que necesitaba. Era tan torpe en la cocina como Jeonghan, una vez, por nuestro aniversario, quiso sorprenderme con una tarta de chocolate. Cuando llegué, la cocina aún olía a humo, el horno estaba irreconocible, sus manos completamente vendadas y en la basura había una caja de la pastelería más cercana. No tuve corazón para decirle que lo había pillado —La risa de Vernon hizo vibrar su cuerpo y se contagió, dejando que las carcajadas escaparan de sus labios—. Tenías que ver su cara, convencido de que me había engañado También era un fan increíble de One Direction, me llevó a uno de sus conciertos, me tuvo dos días haciendo cola rodeado de adolescentes e hizo que le comprase una de esas pancartas enormes. Mereció la pena por la sonrisa que tuvo toda la noche mientras les oía —Le estaba sentando bien poder hablar de él, dejar de pensar que era un tema tabú que le haría romperse. Había vivido una historia muy bonita y no debía esconderla—. Adoraba las flores, al igual que su hermano y tenía un jardín tan bonito que no había día que no me encontrase allí, sentado en un banco, contemplando lo que había plantado. Siempre que tenía una oportunidad, me regalaba alguna planta o flor, confesándome con su significado algo que no me había dicho en persona. Si me veía triste, me llevaba a nuestro claro favorito del bosque y me enseñaba todo lo que sabía de estrellas. 

Habló durante horas, contándole cada anécdota, cada cosa que había aprendido a su lado, cada uno de los defectos que amaba y cada acción que había hecho para ayudarle. Le explicó como le convenció para que tratase de hablar con su hermano una vez más, de como hablaba con tanto cariño de Jeonghan a pesar de sentirse traicionado y de como se sentiría tan orgulloso de ver el hombre en el que se había convertido, un líder capaz de cualquier cosa por el bien de su gente. Lloró como siempre que hablaba de él, pero también rió a carcajadas con ciertas historias. Por primera vez desde que Jaehyun murió, sentía que podía hablar de él sin romperse, sin derrumbarse por completo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Comienzan a aclararse ciertos aspectos de la historia que antes estaban borrosos. Espero que hayáis pillado quién es el alfa con el que está hablando Seungkwan, pero por si no lo habéis hecho, no diré nombres.
> 
> La relación de Vernon y Seungkwan va viento en popa, pero no puede olvidar a Jaehyun tan rápido y será una de las más lentas de la historia. Antes tendrán que unirse las parejas restantes: Minghao y Jun, Seokmin y Joshua y Jeonghan y Scoups.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Capítulo 24. Aléjate de él, aléjate de todos

**POV. JUN**

_« Te quiero »_

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para decírselo en voz alta y luego huir como un cachorro asustado? Recordarlo le avergonzaba. Deseaba esconder la cabeza bajo tierra para no tener que enfrentarse al mundo. Había dejado escapar su secreto más importante y en vez de afrontar las consecuencias, había fingido que no pronunció las dos palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo. ¿Cómo podía asustarle tanto un « te quiero »?¿Cómo podía asustarle tanto mostrar sus sentimientos? « Lo que te da miedo es el rechazo, haber actuado demasiado rápido y que Minghao no sienta lo mismo » habló una voz en su cabeza, la parte sensata de si mismo. Espera, un momento, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a escuchar voces en su cabeza más allá de su lobo?¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

— No estás loco —La risa de Soonyoung, estridente y escandalosa, le hizo saltar por el susto—. Llevas un rato pensando en voz alta, idiota —Golpeó su hombro con cariño, sin poder dejar de reír.

Le gruñó, molesto, sintiendo el lobo en la superficie. « No puedes matarle, te arrpentirás luego » se dijo así mismo para tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad. Recibió otro nuevo golpe y un « idiota » más antes de que se sentase a su lado en el vestuario para profesores que tenía la academia. Cada día que pasaba desde aquel apareamiento tan convulso que tuvo con Jihoon, le hacía verse más brillante, como si el simple hecho de tener a la otra mitad de su alma hubiese sido suficiente para regalarle una nueva luz a su mirada. Estaba feliz por él, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. También quería poder disfrutar del enlace completo, pero era demasiado pronto, era demasiado peligroso.

— Deja de darle tantas vueltas, idiota —Volvió a insultarle una vez más, ganándose un nuevo gruñido.

— Se te está pegando el mal carácter de Jihoon —Le lanzó, enfadada por recibir sermones de su mejor amigo. Debería ser lo suficientemente adulto como para afrontar sus sentimientos solo, pero era demasiado cobarde y torpe. No era capaz de asimilarlos como el resto de personas y lo único que comprendía era la ira—. Ya mismo irás golpeando a la gente con guitarras.

— No tiene mal carác... Solo a veces y cuando no tiene su taza de café diaria. Bueno, sus tres tazas de café diarias. Es comprensible —Se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse contra el respaldo del banco—. Pero no estamos hablando de mi omega, sino del tuyo y tus problemas para expresarte como un ser viv...¡AH! Eso duele —Se froto el brazo donde le había pellizcado, lanzándole una mirada asesina—. No es mi culpa que parezcas un ciborg mal programado.

— No soy un ciborg, solo... —Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? No quería arruinarlo, no quería ir a buscarle y que Minghao se diese cuenta de que no era suficiente, que no era un buen alfa. ¡Por el amor de dios, iba a abandonar a su hijo! Qué clase de hombre haría eso. ¿Y todas las personas a las que había dañado por su ira? Aún era demasiado pronto, tenía que ser mejor, tenía que ser el alfa que se merecían.

— No sigas por ahí —Ordenó Soonyoung, poniéndose serio de golpe. Las bromas quedaban fuera de lugar en aquel momento y Jun lo sabía, había llegado la hora de que apareciese su lado más formal, el que daba consejos y te sermoneaba si ibas por el mal camino. Aún recordaba aquella vez cuando sin querer golpeó a una omega con una pelota mientras jugaban y tuvo que pasar por una hora de charla donde su amigo le explicó que no debía sentirse como el hombre más horrible del mundo por un accidente—. Te has convertido en un gran alfa, Jun —Levantó un dedo cuando abrió la boca para contradecirle—. No me interrumpas. No importa todos los errores que hayas cometido, son solo eso. Aprendes de ellos y tratas de no repetirlos, pero nunca, te quedas anclado y te torturas por lo que has hecho. Trataste de abandonar a tu hijo, pero lo hiciste con tu mejor intención, pensando que no ibas a darle lo que necesitaba. Alejaste a Minghao, pero lo hiciste por miedo, pensando que un día vería que no eres el hombre que quería como compañero. Sin embargo, te quedaste para Kwanhee, lo dejaste todo atrás y te arrodillaste frente a Jeonghan para darle la vida que se merece. Has recompensado a Minghao, le has explicado la situación y has hecho todo lo que está en tu mano por ser bueno para él —Apoyó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo para darle fortaleza—. Tienes miedo y eso es normal. Todos lo tenemos. Pero quieres a Minghao y lo quieres en tu familia. No seas idiota y ve a por todas, porque quien no arriesga, no gana.

— ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? No puedo cambiar, todavía le tengo miedo. Cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo de nuevo, la situación se vino abajo y ahora he vuelto a encerrar a mi lobo ¿Cómo va a querer a un alfa defectuoso? —Levantó la vista para observarle bien, sintiendo de nuevo el cariño que tanto se tenían. Entre ellos había una unión irrompible que se forjó desde que jugaron juntos por primera vez. No importaba la separación o que hubiese creído que estaba muerto, su amistad era tan profunda como el primer día.

— No lo hará, estoy seguro. Te quiere tanto como tu a él y no porque la luna lo haya dispuesto así, lo hace por quién eres, por quién le has enseñado que eres. Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con él. Así que mueve el culo, cámbiate con lo que te he traído y ve a por tu omega, te está esperando —Se levantó con una sonrisa, satisfecho como siempre que le hacía entrar en razón y le señaló su camisa favorita. Antes de salir del vestuario para continuar con su última clase, se giró—. Jun, arreglaremos lo de tu lobo. Este viernes será nuestra primera fiesta de luna llena y conseguiré quitarte ese miedo, aunque Jihoon tenga que golpearte para hacerlo.

Lo último que oyó antes de que la puerta se cerrase fue su risa. No tenía remedio, pero lo adoraba. Había llegado el momento de afrontar a su compañero y ver si su apareamiento podía ser completado de una vez por todas. Soonyoung tenía razón. Quien no arriesga, no gana y el quería ser el vencedor más feliz de la tierra.

***

De pie frente a la escalera, contempló al ser más hermoso que había visto nunca. Minghao había aprovechado su atractivo natural para combinarlo con una sencilla camisa y la sonrisa más radiante que le había mostrado hasta ahora. Se le secó la boca por la impresión, sintiendo que la distancia entre los dos se hacía interminable mientras lo veía bajar. Tragó saliva, retorciendo las manos con nerviosismo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que sus ojos habían adquirido el brillo especial que siempre tenían cuando su omega le deslumbraba.

— Estás precioso —Murmuró en un pequeño susurro, pensando en voz alta una vez más. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras le tendía una mano que no tardó en aceptar. « Minghao es todo lo que necesitamos » susurró su lobo, moviendo la cola con felicidad—. ¿A dónde me llevas, wo de long? —No sabía en que momento había comenzado a llamarle así, pero se sentía correcto, se sentía familiar.

— Al paraíso.

La mirada que le dirigió, llena de deseo y promesas, le hizo vibrar de antipación. « Oh, joder, va a ser el viaje más largo de mi vida » pensó, sabiendo que después de aquellas dos palabras que habían hecho que su mundo temblase, tendría que viajar abrazado a su espalda mientras el omega le conducía por la ciudad con su moto. « Vamos, amigo, mantente relajado todo lo que puedas » ordenó a su erección en crecimiento, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde como para controlarla y todo fuese más doloroso « Sé bueno ».

— ¿Estás hablándole a mini Jun de verdad? —Minghao lanzó una fuerte carcajada antes de tenderle un casco y subirse a la moto con su característica actitud. « ¿Otra vez había pensado en voz alta? Soy idiota » se recriminó, sin saber que le estaba pasando ese día con mantener sus pensamientos para si mismo—. No te preocupes, cariño, será un viaje rápido y podré ocuparme de todo —Le guiñó un ojo mientras esperaba paciente a que se subiese tras él.

El viaje fue más largo de lo que le había anunciado, pero no le importó. Pasado el bochorno inicial por haber sido descubierto hablando consigo mismo, disfrutó del camino. Cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir el aire fresco sobre su rostro, la sensación de velocidad dándole un poco de esa libertad que había perdido al negar su naturaleza. Rio a carcajadas, contagiando a Minghao mientras aceleraba rumbo a su destino. No le importaba el lugar o cuánto tardarían en llegar, quería detener el tiempo y permanecer en aquella moto, riendo, dejándose llevar, cediéndole el control a alguien más. Sentir el cuerpo del omega entre sus brazos, tensándose con cada carcajada, y poder disfrutar de su olor a sal, mar y arena, fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido nunca.

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño hotel rural, un edificio construido con troncos de madera y rodeado de pequeñas casetas que debían ser las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Se encontraba perdido en el bosque, rodeado por naturaleza, y creado para aquellos que sienten la necesidad de escapar del ruido de la ciudad, de sus trabajos, de sus vidas. Tenía un gran encanto, que mejoró con la presencia de Minghao junto a él, tomándole de la mano y llevándole hasta la recepción.

— Buenas noches, tenía una reserva para esta noche a nombre de Xu Minghao

A penas le prestó atención a su conversación con la recepcionista, demasiado maravillado con el lugar. Todos los muebles parecían hechos a mano y la decoración consistía en grandes macetas repletas de plantas de interior. Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca mientras el omega, entre risa, le llevaba al exterior hasta una pequeña cabaña alejada de las demás, lo suficiente para tener privacidad. « Wow, esto está poniéndose serio » pensó, su corazón latiendo con rapidez « Venga, Jun, tú puedes, es lo que estás deseando, vamos ». Cuando abrió la puerta y entraron, supo que no habría marcha atrás, que esa noche saldría completa y absolutamente apareado. Tuvo que contenerse mientras pedían la cena y disfrutaban de su comida observando el bosque desde la ventana, la noche se había vuelto demasiado fría para estar en el exterior. Fue una completa tortura mientras escuchaba a Minghao hacer pequeños ruidos por la comida. « Lo está haciendo a propósito, está jugando contigo, no caigas, no seas un alfa estúp... » comenzó ha decirse así mismo cuando el olor se intensificó, siendo rodeado por sus feromonas y perdiendo el pcoo control que le quedaba. Se levantó de la silla, se agachó junto a él y lo besó con fuerza, sin importarle que el tenedor que sostenía se cayese al suelo con un tintineo. Saboreó el vino en sus labios, explorando con su lengua cada rincón que aún no conocía y consiguiendo en respuesta un pequeño jadeo. Minghao le mordió el labio sin fuerza, colocando los brazos en su cuello y respondiendo con el mismo deseo que él.

Lo levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, haciendo que sus piernas se envolvieran en su cintura y lo condujo, despegando sus labios para recuperar el aliento, hasta la cama que componía el centro de la cabaña. Minghao cayó en la cama, rebotando y riendo cuando se abalanzó sobre él, apoyando cada mano a un lado de su cabeza.

— Alfa, impaciente. ¿No sabes que lo bueno se hace esp... —Susurró, siendo interrumpido cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Sus oídos se deleitaron con cada pequeño gemido y cuando al separarse, Minghao trató de acercarlo de nuevo, fue a él a quien se le escapó la risa.

— ¿Quién es el impaciente ahora?

— No es mi culpa que sepas besar, idiota.

Lo observó durante unos segundos, maravillándose de su pelo revuelto y sus labios hinchados por culpa de los besos. Era una imagen que no quería olvidar nunca. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sonriendo satisfecho cuando cerró los ojos, refugiándose en su contacto. Últimamente tenía la necesidad constante de detener el tiempo, de guardar cada instante a su lado, de recordar cada momento para la posterioridad.

— Wo de long, eres increíblemente hermoso ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

— Hoy parece ser tú día, lo estás diciendo constantemente —Rio, enviando una agradable sensación en su interior.

Volvieron a besarse, con mucha más delicadeza esta vez, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para permitir que sus manos recorriesen sus cuerpos. La delicadeza no duró mucho tiempo, fueron intensificando sus movimientos hasta que Minghao se separó, respirando con dificultad y empujándose contra él, retándole a terminar lo que había empezado. Se deshicieron de la ropa con tanta rapidez que no se detuvieron en comprobar si algo se había rasgado. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Jun bajó, dejando pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar su premio. Se relamió, provocando un escalofrío en Minghao que esperaba impaciente por atención.

— Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti... —Susurró sobre él, sus labios muy cerca, provocándole. Quería hacerle suplicar, quería que se lo pidiese.

— Deja de ser tan cliché, tonto —Le amonestó, sus ojos brillando por el deseo—. Haz tu trabajo, alfa y no provoques.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, descendió por completo, deslizando su lengua por su miembro, consiguiendo que Minghao se quedara sin aliento. Fue con lentitud, pequeños roces que le hacían estremecer, jugando con él tanto como su propio deseo le permitía. Podía sentir su olor, mucho más intenso, rodeándole, bañándole. No dejaría que abandonase la habitación hasta que hubiese explorado cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que sus olores se mezclasen, hasta que su marca reluciese en su hombro. Mientras le hacía retorcerse y soltar sonidos que eran música para sus oídos, terminó con su tortura. Dándole el mayor placer que hubiese sentido en su vida. Su boca completamente abierta, haciendo que viajase a un nuevo mundo, que su nombre estuviese constantemente en sus labios. Jugaba con su lengua, con sus labios, con todo lo que tenía a su disposición.

— Jun... Por favor... Por favor... Alfa —No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, balbuceaba, llenándole de orgullo. Había sido capaz de dejarlo sin palabras.

— Shhh... Todavía no —Dijo, separándose y contemplándolo. « Joder » pensó « es tan hermoso. No me lo merezco »—. Wo de long, aún no hemos terminado.

Lo preparó con lentitud, asegurándose de que no alcanzase su climax en ningún momento, relentizando el placer. Cuando por fin consiguió lo que tanto había deseado, fundiendo sus cuerpos, uniéndose tanto como era posible para un omega y un alfa, sintió que había alcanzado el cielo, que estaba ante las puertas del paraíso. Minghao apretó las sábanas con fuerza, incapaz de controlarse, empujando contra él, instándolo a ir más rápido. No había otro lugar donde quisieran estar, no había otra persona con la que quisiesen estar. Solo eran ellos dos, no necesitaban nada más. Justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a anunciarle el fin, incapaz de resistirse, se inclino hacía el cuello expuesto de Minghao, desenfundando sus colmillos y mordiendo la carne con fuerza. Con un grito, su omega llegó a su climax al mismo tiempo que él, dejándolos jadeantes.

— Te amo —Susurró sobre sus manos, observándole recuperar la respiración con los ojos adormilados. « Te amo, wo de long, mi omega » susurró a través de su enlace mental, saboreando la sensación de unión de sus almas.

— Te amo, Jun, ya era hora de que me lo dijeses estando despierto —Sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa y resplandeciente, demostrándole lo feliz que era— Te amo, mi alfa.

**POV. SEUNGCHEOL**

Siendo policía, Seungcheol había tenido que guiarse por sus instintos la mayor parte de su vida. Sabía confiar en ellos, comprendía que podían salvarle la vida llegado el momento y entendía lo importante que era seguirlos. Por eso, aquella noche, no le sorprendió sentir que Jeonghan le necesitaba. Salió de la cama, cogió la primera sudadera que encontró en la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido y no despertar a los pocos que dormían allí esa noche. No se sentía seguro sabiendo que gran parte de su manada no regresaría, su lobo gruñía, preocupado por cualquier peligro que pudiesen encontrar. El hecho de que su hermano recién recuperado y los indefensos cachorros estuviesen en ese grupo, le hacía estar al borde de los nervios. Podía decir, sin necesidad de verlos, que estaban bien. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, al igual que la unión recién formada entre Minghao y Jun o la tristeza que estaba devorando a Jeonghan con cada segundo que pasaba. No le había dicho a nadie que sin juramento alguno, una vez que su memoria había vuelto, su lobo ya se había enlazado con los de la manada y podía sentirlos hasta el punto de saber cuándo le necesitaban. Quería mantener para si mismo que tenía un poder más para protegerles, aprovecharlo en su beneficio si las cosas se complicaban. Si los enemigos que pudiesen aparecer en su camino, no lo descubrían, podría saber cuando estaban en peligro y acudir a ellos tan rápido como pudiese.

Sintió un escalofrío al pisar el frío suelo de la entrada y corrió, lo más silencioso que pudo, hasta alcanzar unas zapatillas. Octubre se había despedido con una de las noches más frías del mes y lo estaba sintiendo en cada zona de su cuerpo que no tenía protección. Introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, salió al exterior, lamentando la pérdida del calor. Sin embargo, aunque nevase o hubiese la mayor tormenta del año, no dejaría a su compañero pasándolo mal. Quería abrazarlo, darle todo el consuelo que necesitaba y alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiese estar atormentándole.

— Hola —Susurró Jeonghan, sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Había apoyado la cabeza en uno de los laterales del columpio y se balanceaba despacio, sin ocultar el cansancio en su mirada. El hombre elegante, risueño y serio cuando tenía que afrontar los problemas de la manada, que había conocido, se había esfumado. Ante él, estaba alguien que había tenido que soportar un gran peso sobre sus hombros durante años, que no había podido confiar en nadie aunque lo hubiese intentado y que tenía que ocultar sus momentos de debilidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —Apretó la manta con más fuerza, moviendo cada fibra protectora que había en él.

— Hey —Murmuró— No podía dormir y quería tomar el aire—Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, aunque sabía que no le estaría respondiendo.

— Mentiroso.

— Pensaba que colaría —Bromeó, feliz de haber conseguido apartar un poco de esa expresión triste que le dolía en el alma.

Levantó al omega sin esfuerzo alguno, ignorando el millón de "EH" o de "Bájame" que le gritó mientras se movía. Se sentó de lado, apoyando la espalda en uno de los laterales, tan rápido como pudo con el peso extra y acomodó a Jeonghan sobre su regazo, apretándolo contra su pecho con una mano. Recolocó la manta sobre ellos como pudo, añadiendo más calor al de su propio cuerpo. « Con eso debería bastar » pensó, sintiendo que el lobo en él aullaba satisfecho por haber complacido a su compañero. El suspiro de alivio que escapó de sus labios cuando alcanzó la fuente de su aroma y la forma en la que sus manos se apretaron contra su sudadera, le hicieron sonreír. Había conseguido cuidarle un poco y eso era suficiente para su instinto de alfa.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Jeonghan? —Le preguntó, acariciando su espalda con suaves toques y absorbiendo parte de ese olor a lavanda que tanto le gustaba. El omega suspiró profundamente, indicando que no quería hablar—. Estuve protegiendo a Seokmin durante mucho tiempo. Curaba sus heridas, dejaba que me contase cualquier problema que tuvieses y desafiaba a quien fuese con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Cuando el alfa de mi madre me pegaba hasta el agotamiento, me arrastraba lejos de la casa para curarme. Nunca le dije lo mucho que me afectaba, nunca le permití saber lo mucho que me dolía ni el miedo que sentía cada vez que veía lo que podrían hacer con mi hermano. ¿Si yo me derrumbaba con él, como iba a protegerlo? Hice lo mismo con Jun. Fingí que ninguno de mis problemas existían para que solo tuviese que preocuparse de los suyos, para que pudiese apoyarse en mi —No eran tan diferentes como creían, ambos anteponían a sus seres queridos por encima de su propio bienestar—. Si no quieres hablar, no pasa nada. Pero cada vez que te sientas así, búscame, podemos abrazarnos tanto como necesites. Ahora puedes dejar de ser valiente conmigo, igual que yo dejaré de serlo cuando esté contigo.

— A veces puedes llegar a ser extremadamente cursi —Su risa le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Fue en ese momento, mientras se contagiaba de su repentina felicidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que a penas se conocían y quiso remediar eso. Solo había visto la imagen del hombre fuerte, del omega de leyenda que mostraba a los demás, pero no sabía quien era Jeonghan cuando se cerraba en su cuarto, cuando se liberaba de las obligaciones. Igual que él no sabía quien era Seungcheol, el hombre que tenía dos vidas entre mezcladas, el humano que no había sabido coexistir con los demás y el lobo que no pudo proteger a quien más quería.

— Mis colores favoritos son el rojo y el blanco, soy del año del jabalí y mi signo del zodiaco es Leo. Tuve un padre increíble que murió muy pronto, no recuerdo a mi madre biológica y mi madrastra era una gran mujer.

Jeonghan levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyándose con las manos en su pecho y le miró con las cejas levantadas. Río, divertido por la reacción a su repentino interés por saberlo todo. Quería resumirle lo que se dirían en una primera cita si la hubiesen tenido. Instó a que volviese a acomodarse como antes, para poder sentir que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos a salvo en sus brazos. Jeonghan podía luchar solo contra cualquier enemigo que el futuro trajese consigo, pero cuando se trataba del pasado, parecía tan atrapado como él. De todos los rasgos que podían tener en común, el miedo a unos fantasmas que no deberían seguir ahí, no debería haber sido uno de ellos.

— Me gusta mucho comer, estuve casado con una mujer con la que no sentía nada, no he podido tener hijos aunque mi reloj biológico quisiese —Notó que el omega se tensaba y sus manos se apretaban contra la sudadera, inhalando con fuerza. Acarició su espalda en círculos, tratando de relajarle. ¿Qué había podido decir para que se sintiese así?—. Procuraba que Jun no se metiese en problemas, conseguí grandes logros en el trabajo aunque al final me echaron y fui criado por un alfa que solo conseguía aterrorizarnos. Creía que sería más fuerte que él y las habilidades de Seokmin no ayudaba a que sintiese seguro de si mismo. Fue un completo desastre. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Oh, sí, adoro la mermelada de fresa en mis tostadas, la parte más tostada de las cosas y beber cerveza a la hora de la comida porque me gusta el sabor. Me muevo mucho cuando duermo, a veces puedo roncar un poco y tengo el oficio de policía en la sangre, analizo cualquier cosa que me pongas delante aunque no deba hacerlo —Se quedó callado, sabiendo que había dicho todo lo que no sabía de él y esperó a que Jeonghan hablase un poco de él. No tenía que hablar de aquello que le tenía tan triste esa noche, pero podrían empezar con lo básico.

— También soy del año del jabalí, libra y me gusta mucho el azul. Adoro cualquier plato que tenga carne y paso horas enteras viendo One Piece. Tengo la gran habilidad de quemar todo lo que toco y de hacer un desastre de los platos más sencillos. No tengo paciencia y cuando intento hacer algo manual, acabo dejándolo y comprándolo hecho —Se calló durante unos minutos, el silencio rodeándolos bajo una extraña tensión. Jeonghan tragó saliva, asegurándose aún más a su sudadera, escondiendo el rostro tanto como podía contra su cuello. La tristeza que emanaba de él, le estaba consumiendo y no había forma de que pudiese abrazarlo con más fuerza—. Fui criado para ser el omega "perfecto" desde que nací y mis padres solo me querían por el dinero que iban a conseguir. Me entregaron al alfa de la manada con mi primer cambio, ni si quiera era mayor de edad —Seungcheol apretó con fuerza al omega, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que tenía que decir. ¿Qué clase de seres vendían a su hijo?¿Qué clase de monstruos entregaban a un niño?¿Qué miserable era capaz de estar con un niño, de arruinarle toda su infancia? Estaba comenzando a marearse ante las implicaciones, ante todo lo que pudieron hacerle cuando solo era un cachorro, con la edad de jugar, de descubrir lo que era por primera vez, de comerse el mundo entre risas—. Ese alfa... Era horrible, sentí que me rompía una y otra vez, pero nadie venía a ayudarme. Me pegaba constantemente, cada vez que me equivocaba en su cena o me hacía daño por mi cuenta. Pude aguantarlo, pude seguir con los golpes, las tareas de casa y él no poder jugar. Pude hacerlo... —Su voz sonó entrecortada y supo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

Masajeó su espalda, dándole espacio, sin instarle a continuar. Era su historia, era su pasado, se merecía el tiempo necesario para contarle. Todo sus instintos le gritaba que dejara a Jeonghan en la casa y fuese en busca de ese miserable para enseñarle una lección, para demostrarle que a un niño había que dejarle ser libre y para hacerle pagar cada daño que le había causado. Tuvo que reprimir al lobo en él, obligándolo a no sacar las garras y a frenar el gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Jeonghan necesitaba su apoyo, no a un alfa descontrolado con ansias de sangre. Se prometió en ese mismo instante, que no permitiría que a ninguno de los cachorros de la manada, le arrebatasen su infancia.

— Lo que no pude soportar fue la pérdida de mis dos cachorros —Seungcheol tragó saliva, sintiendo el dolor como si fuese el suyo propio—. Podían ser hijos de un monstruo, pero también eran los míos. Cuando perdí al segundo, me encerró en una habitación minúscula y sin ventanas, no dejó que viese la luz del sol. Yo estaba roto, pero eso no le importó. Volvió a golpearme otra vez. Ahí fue cuando supe que todo había acabado —Las lagrimas estaban empapando su ropa, pero no le importaba. Era hora de que se dejase llevar, de permitirle tener el apoyo que no dejaba que le diese nadie—. Hoy es el quinceavo cumpleaños del primero, hoy... —No pudo seguir hablando, se abrazó a él con fuerza. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiese continuar con su relato. « No gruñas, no peles » se dijo así mismo, tratando de controlar al animal en él « Ahora está bien, ahora está aquí »—. Lo maté. Acabé con la miserable vida de ese hijo de puta. No lo lamento, igual que tampoco me arrepiento de asesinar a cada uno de los alfas que atormentaron a Minghao durante un año. Huí de allí y formé mi vida, consagrándola a la protección de omegas. He visto los peores momentos de cada uno de mis chicos, les he curado las heridas una por una y he luchado por mantenerles a salvo. Sin embargo, días como hoy, cuando veo como unen sus vidas con alguien más, cuando me siento solo. ¿Cómo vas a querer estar con un omega tan roto?¿Cómo puedo proclamarme un salvador, si no puedo protegerme de mi pasado?

Seungcheol no pudo seguir escuchando esas dudas. Le obligó a incorporarse hasta quedar cara a cara y acarició su mejilla. Jeonghan se inclinó ante el tacto, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Necesitaba eliminar ese horrible olor a tristeza y dolor que emanaban de él, tenía que ahuyentar de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo que tuviese sobre él. Limpió con mucha delicadeza la humedad de sus mejillas, apartó su flequillo con cariño y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Sonrió, demostrándole que no pensaba menos de él por defenderse, por haber vivido una historia trágica. Besó su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda, su frente y descendió a sus labios, alargando el contacto un poco más.

— No estás roto, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido nunca. Sí, has matado, pero lo has hecho por sobrevivir y por proteger a quienes te importan. La ley de los lobos es diferente, el vencedor es aquel capaz de hacer más fuerte y tú lo eres. Estás sacando adelante una manada sin ayuda de nadie, eres el dueño de una gran cantidad de empresas y estás haciendo una fortuna. No dejes que el pasado te persiga. Ese hombre no va a ganar ni con su recuerdo, voy a borrar cada dolor que te ha causado —Volvió a rozas sus labios, acariciándolos con dulzura—. Vamos a mirar al pasado a la cara y gritarle que no podrá con nosotros. Porque, ángel, ahora no tendrás que soportar tu secreto solo. Cada aniversario, de cualquiera de los dos, iré contigo al lago y encenderemos una pequeña vela sobre el agua en su honor. No importa que no llegaran a nacer, vamos a recordarlos.

— Tengo miedo, Seungcheol —No fue necesario que dijese a qué, él y su lobo lo sabían. Jeonghan comprendía su deseo de formar una familia, pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de conseguirla.

— Como siempre digo, reconocer que lo tienes te hace más fuerte. Vamos a superar cualquier obstáculo, pero lo haremos cuando llegue ante nosotros. Ahora, mi gran y malvado omega, es el momento de que me enseñes tu habitación. Esta noche no dejaré que duermas solo.

Volvieron a besarse, con más fuerza que antes. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados pro primera vez desde que se conocieron, compartiendo la misma cama. Ambos querían algo más, querían que su lazo estuviese completo, querían un apareamiento verdadero por primera vez en sus vidas. Sin embargo, con el recuerdo del pasado sobre ellos, con la imagen de dos alfas que los atormentaron durante años, ninguno se atrevía a ir más allá.

*******

El sol había quedado oculto por las nubes, oscureciendo el cielo a pesar de las horas. Hubiese preferido quedarse en la tienda, asegurándose que la conversación que tuvieron días atrás, no había afectado demasiado a Jeonghan; pero necesitaba un trabajo. Era incapaz de estar quieto, sentado en un banco mientras esperaba a que todos volviesen o intentando comprender el significado de cada flor en la floristería. Era el único que seguía sin trabajo, incluso su hermano había conseguido que la guardería donde trabajaba intercediese por él y lo incluyeran en la plantilla de la escuela local. Solo había necesitado una llamada a su antiguo jefe explicándole que había encontrado a su hermano y tenía todo solucionado. También había influido que Jeonghan hablase con el director, asegurándole que apoyaría al centro económicamente. Con todos ocupados, la tienda de Wonwoo y Mingyu en plena reparación y el traslado de Jihoon a la oficina de la floristería para encargarse de las cuentas, Seungcheol se había quedado en una mansión vacía.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, decidió que conseguiría entrar en la comisaría de la pequeña ciudad a la que pertenecía el lago. Aunque tenía su propio hospital y cada vez acudía más gente, poco distaba de un pueblo grande. No debería haber sido tan difícil conseguir que le aceptaran, tenía los exámenes aprobados y además, había oído que necesitaban agentes ¿Qué podía salir mal? Ahora, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la fachada de la comisaría, se arrepentía de su decisión. Lo que pensaba que iba a ser una búsqueda fácil, había sido un desastre. El comisario de su antiguo trabajo, era amigo del jefe de aquí y no quería contratarle por "respeto" a una amistad de hace años. Al parecer, que enviase los papeles del divorcio, no había ido tan bien como pensaba. « Por el amor de dios, si fue ella la que me echó de casa ¿Por qué ahora quiere complicar las cosas? » pensó, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

Todo había comenzado el jueves, cuando Joshua regresó con los niños y le dijo que su mujer había llamado, negándose a firmar pacíficamente. El abogado trató de aliviarle, diciéndole que nunca había cometido un error y que no empezaría con él. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que sus problemas se complicasen. Seguía casado con alguien a quien no amaba, esperando un juicio al que no deseaba ir y sin posibilidad alguna de conseguir un trabajo. Tenía previsto llegar a la ciudad ese mismo día, ensombreciendo, no solo su nueva relación con Jeonghan, sino también la noche de luna llena que iban a celebrar esa noche. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con su pasado, sino podía encargarse de su presente? Tenía que unir dos vidas, la del joven Seungcheol que soñaba con ser un gran lobo y la del policía que se conformaba con lo que tenía. ¿Qué le costaba firmar los malditos papeles del divorcio, sin tener que venir a pelearse con él? Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para sentirse la ganadora y no pararía hasta que el sheriff fracasase una vez más.

Encima, para empeorar la situación, Jun había ido a hablar con él sobre Chan y su "misterioso" compañero. Al principio creyó que simplemente estaba exagerando. Era un hombre joven que podía hacer lo que quisiese y si se marchaba con alguien más durante unos días, estaba en su derecho. Además de que su buen amigo, movido por años de desconfianza, solía juzgar a los demás con demasiada facilidad. Su opinión cambió cuando le explicó lo que había sentido de él. Ya no solo le preocupaba la sensación constante de vigilancia que tenía el alfa, sino que hubiese captado el olor del compañero de Chan. No solo consumía drogas, si el aroma de los químicos era un indicio, sino que parecía estar íntimamente ligado al líder de la antigua manada de Jun, el mismo hombre que había asesinado a la madre de Kwanhee. Su instinto nunca fallaba y todo apuntaba a que era una trampa. No iba a dejar que los cachorros sufriesen por culpa de alguien adicto al poder y sus esbirros, al igual que tampoco permitirían que utilizasen a Chan. El omega se merecía ser feliz como el resto de la manada, encontrar un buen compañero y alejarse de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño.

Comenzó a caminar, pensando en como afrontaría todos los problemas que le habían llegado, cuando se chocó con alguien. El hombre cayó al suelo con el golpe, haciendo un pequeño chillido de dolor al alcanzar el suelo. Seungcheol, con rapidez, le tendió la mano para levantarlo, mientras se disculpaba. Fue en ese momento, cuando comprobó que el desconocido no se había hecho daño con su fuerza, cuando olió los químicos en él, el aroma casi desaparecido de Dino y a alguien más que no supo. No había duda, aquel era el hombre del que le había advertido Jun. Frunció el ceño, el lobo removiéndose en su interior, instándole a atacar a la amenaza de uno de sus niños.

— Así que eres tú —Murmuró, un gran gruñido amenazando con escapar de sus labios. Últimamente su humor había empeorado y aquel chico podría darle la pelea que tanto necesitaba. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con lo que lo consiguió—. Escúchame bien, imbécil, porque no voy a repetírtelo dos veces —Lo zarandeó un poco, ajeno a los cuchicheos de los transeúntes. Ahora sabía como se sentía Jun cada vez que saltaba sobre alguien que le había provocado—. Aléjate de él, aléjate de todos. Quiero verte lejos de Chan y de los demás, porque si te veo cerca de mi casa o de alguno de ellos, estarás muerto ¿Me entiendes?

El hombre asintió efusivamente, con lo ojos muy abiertos. Lo dejó caer al suelo, sorprendiendo una vez más de la facilidad con la que había podido con él. ¿Qué clase de lobo no era capaz de soportar los golpes? Jeonghan habría acabado cuan cualquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Tan mal le habían dejado las drogas? Una parte de él quería levantarlo del suelo y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, quería cuidarlo como si fuese parte de su manada; pero otra, la que le dominaba en aquel momento, quería despedazarlo por haber estado cerca de Chan y a los alrededores de la casa. Se dio media vuelta, no quería hacer otro escándolo y comenzó a irse.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí —Le gritó el desconocido, haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran—. No me conoces, no sabes lo que estoy haciendo con Chan y no eres nadie para impedirme ver a mi compañero. La luna lo ha querido así y no puedes detenerme.

Lo miró sobre su hombro, con toda la furia que pudo mostrar y procurando que nadie lo viese, le enseñó los colmillos. Fue una clara advertencia de que cumpliría su palabra, sin importar lo que estuviese ocurriendo. Nadie iba a dañar a su manada mientras él estuviese vivo. Aunque Chan lo odiase, iba a conseguir que ese hombre se alejase. 


	27. Capítulo 25. Adiós, Chan

**POV. CHAN**

La luna llena se acercaba, podía notarlo. Con cada hora que pasaba, se hacía más fuerte y se sentía más inquieto. Iba a ser la primera fiesta con los nuevos integrantes en la manada y estaban más entusiasmados que de costumbre. Jeonghan no dejaba de hacer llamadas, esperando que la compra estuviese lista y entregada para que Mingyu pudiese hacer el banquete que tanto había planeado. Joshua había estado pendiente de que todo fuese colocado en su sitio y consiguiesen los permisos necesarios para tener el día libre. Siempre acababan agotados y necesitaban un descanso en familia, rodeados de sus seres queridos. Ponían películas y se sentaban en el salón con palomitas o cualquier dulce que encontrasen. Ahora que había más personas, iban a necesitar mucho más alimento y se había dispuesto el salón con más sofás para que pudiesen entrar todos, incluyendo a los niños. Sabía que lo más importante de la noche iba a ser enseñarle a los cachorros cómo se celebraba una verdadera fiesta de la luna llena con una buena manada. Correrían hasta cansarse y jugarían con ellos mientras las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo. Solo había una cuestión que los tenía a todos más nerviosos de la cuenta y era sobre Seokmin. Iba a ser el primer cambio desde que despertó, sintiendo de nuevo al lobo en él. Había estado recuperando sus facultades, pero no había querido convertirse en su lobo, demasiado temeroso de que no hubiese funcionado. Todos habían acordado que lo ayudarían esa misma noche, pasase lo que pasase. Serían su apoyo. A pesar de conocerlo de muy poco tiempo, ninguno quería que perdiese esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que contagiaba a todo el mundo. Iban a necesitar su optimismo cuando los problemas llamasen a la puerta y no supieran como afrontarlos.

\- ¿Quién soy? -Unas manos taparon sus ojos y rio, reconociendo el característico olor de su compañero.

\- Michael, no seas tonto.

\- Has usado tu increíble olfato de lobo feroz, eso no es justo -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo giraba para quedar cara a cara-. Hola ¿Listo para nuestra comida? -La sonrisa genuina que se dibujó en su rostro lo llenó de calidez, alejando las preocupaciones sobe la posible incapacidad de Seokmin para convertirse en lobo-. Porque yo sí, te he echado de menos.

\- Nos vimos ayer ¿Lo sabes? -Besó sus labios con delicadeza, un leve toque que los dejó a los dos deseando más.

\- Nunca es suficiente, además, quiero que hoy sea especial mientras dure -La sonrisa desapareció durante unos segundos y cuándo volvió a aparecer, Chan pudo ver el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Sostuvo sus mejillas con las dos manos, acariciándole ligeramente con sus dedos-. ¿Por qué estás triste?

\- No pasa nada, solo pensaba en mi sobrina. Quería ir a Londres, pero no voy a poder llevarla.

\- Claro que podrás hacerlo -Contestó, sin saber lo que había escondido detrás de las palabras de su alfa-. La llevaremos juntos y podrá ver todo lo que quiera.

\- Lo haremos -Murmuró contra sus labios antes de darle un beso. Por alguna razón, aquel contacto solo hacía empeorar su sensación de que algo iba a ir mal. No le dio tiempo a pensar dos veces en su mal presentimiento, Michael intensificó los movimientos de sus labios y acabaron sin aliento-. Vamos, cachorro, vamos a comer.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía, feliz al oír el mote cariñoso que siempre le dedicaba. Dieron un paseo, disfrutando de los rayos de sol en su rostro, aliviando un poco el frío de Noviembre. Chan le habló de la cantidad de planes que tenían para la fiesta de esa noche e intentó en innumerables ocasiones, convencerle para que viniese. Sin embargo, Michael lo rechazaba amablemente, explicándole que tenía que arreglar algunos problemas que le habían surgido. Sin darle muchas más vueltas, dejo de insistir, asegurándole que ya conseguiría que viniese la próxima vez. Cada vez que hacía alusión al futuro, su alfa hacía una mueca de dolor, tan imperceptible que creyó imaginárselo. Estaba paranoico. Entre el peligro que acechaba sobre su familia y la mala sensación con la que se había levantado ese día, todo le parecía sospechoso. « Nada ni nadie arruinará este día, ni si quiera yo » se dijo así mismo, apaciguando un poco la inquietud de su lobo « Solo estoy histérico por la cercanía de la luna, eso es todo ». Además, Michael no olía tan fuerte a químicos como otras veces, lo que era buena señal. Sea lo que sea que le pasase y no le contaba, parecía estar yendo mucho mejor.

\- ¿Sushi? -Le preguntó, entrando al restaurante japonés de la ciudad, su favorito. Michael le sostenía la puerta como hacía últimamente, atento y cariñoso. Aunque sus acciones estaban escondiendo miradas hacia todo el local, buscando algo fuera de lugar. « Es solo la típica preocupación alfa cuando están con sus omegas » se intentó convencer a sí mismo-. Pensé que no te gustaba.

\- Pero a ti te encanta, cachorro -Besó su mejilla con cariño y volvió a sostener su mano mientras le conducía a la mesa que había reservado-. Además, no tengo por qué pedir sushi, hay más en la carta.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad. Chan habló de lo bien que estaba yendo la academia y de la nueva coreografía que había conseguido. Michael estuvo especialmente callado, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras y añadiendo comentarios cuando la situación lo requería. En otro momento, podría haber visto sospechoso su comportamiento, pero lo achacó a lo duro que debía ser su trabajo y continuó hablando sin más. Al terminar, el alfa lo llevó por el camino largo, el que iba por el bosque, hasta su casa. Las ramas de los árboles se movían por la brisa, mientras que los animales continuaban con su vida, llenándolo todo de sonidos. El omega se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que su compañero frenase de golpe y aspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Quería sentir la naturaleza a su alrededor, las manos de su compañero en su cintura y su olor, tan adictivo. Sin previo aviso, echó a correr, consiguiendo que el depredador en Michael saliese. Se persiguieron, escondiéndose entre los árboles y riendo hasta que el alfa consiguió atraparle y lo llevó en brazos al interior del hogar.

\- Bájame, tonto.

\- Te gusta estar en mis brazos y lo sabes, cachorro -Le guiñó un ojo antes de dejarlo en el suelo-. ¿Bailarías para mi? Quiero ver esa coreografía nueva o cualquiera que tengas para mostrarme.

\- Bailaría para ti hoy y cualquier día -Susurró, antes de besarle de nuevo.

Con cada minuto que pasaban juntos, sus labios se movían con más lentitud, con miedo de que fuese la última vez, sin querer separarse. No entendía que le estaba pasando, ni porque sentía que esta cita era una despedida, pero en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo que no parecía querer desaparecer. « Todo irá bien, todo irá bien » se dijo, antes de soltarle y dirigirse al salón, donde separaron los sofás para conseguir el espacio que necesitaba. Después puso su teléfono conectado a los altavoces y respiró profundamente antes de darle al play. Comenzó despacio, sus movimientos fluyendo con la música. Aquel baile contaba una historia, la suya. Desde el dolor que sentía cuando estaba solo, hasta lo que fue saber que contaba con una familia y terminó con el amor que había comenzó a sentir por Michael. La luna no se había equivocado y con cada día que pasaba, se enamoraba de él. Sabía, que muy pronto y sin poder controlarlo, le acabaría dando su corazón.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? -Preguntó al no escuchar respuesta de su alfa. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su mirada llena de lágrimas y su corazón se hizo añicos ante el dolor que vio en él-. ¿Estás bien? -Se sentó en su regazo, abrazándose en su cuello tratando de darle confort con su contacto y su olor.

Michael negó con la cabeza antes de colocarse en su cuello y aspirar su aroma, suspirando de alivio. Permanecieron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, con Chan acariciando la espalda del alfa y este tratando de detener el llanto. No entendía que le había puesto así, pero quería que dejase de sufrir.

\- Bailas como los ángeles -Susurró, apretándole con más fuerza, como si pensase que podía escaparse de sus manos-. Eres un ángel y yo no soy digno de ti -Lo último fue pronunciado tan bajo que le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Eres más que digno, eres todo lo que necesito.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos así, cachorro?¿Podemos abrazarnos simplemente?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Michael? -Se incorporó un poco para poder verle y le limpió las lágrimas. No le gustaba ver su rostro así de triste.

\- Por favor... -Susurró, en una súplica tan dolorosa que no se lo pudo negar.

Se levantó y tomándole de la mano, condujo al alfa hasta su dormitorio. Pasaron la tarde abrazados, hasta que sintió que el sueño comenzaba a atraparle. Le pesaban los párpados y su respiración se había calmado por minutos. El calor de su compañero era tan agradable que no podía evitar relajarse. Le hacía sentir seguro y cómodo, con él a su lado, podía enfrentar cualquier problema que se presentase ante su puerta.

\- Eres muy especial, cachorro, no lo olvides nunca -Mientras cedía y dejaba que el sueño lo venciese, podía oír la voz entrecortada de Michael, hablándole al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos para consolarle?¿Por qué le costaba tanto mantenerse despierto?-. Ha sido un honor conocerte. El destino me ha regalado unos poco días a tu lado y ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Ahora, tengo que ocuparme de todo y cuando sea libre, si todo sale bien, volveré a ti. Tu luz guiará mi camino de vuelta a casa. Solo te pido una cosa, protege a mi sobrina y si no lo consigo, sigue adelante, trata de ser feliz.

Fue lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormido por completo, con el corazón encogido ante sus palabras e incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarle.

*******

Chan se despertó en su habitación, en la casa del lago. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte y la fiesta de la luna estaba a punto de empezar. Podía escuchar el alboroto en la planta de abajo, las risas y los gritos que parecían llenar el lugar con cada celebración especial. Se sentía vacío, sin fuerzas y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, pero no comprendía por qué le estaba ocurriendo algo así. Los hombres lobo no enfermaban, al menos no ocurría con frecuencia. Tampoco entendía por qué estaba en su habitación de siempre. Debería estar en la cama de Michael, rodeado por su brazos y tratando de alejarle entre risas para poder correr con los demás. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado y encontró un pequeño sobre de color crema en su escritorio. Temeroso, sacó la carta de su interior, leyendo despacio las primeras palabras de su alfa:  _« Adiós, Chan »._  Era un mensaje de despedida, lo había dejado, le había abandonado ¿Por qué su destino le había fallado?¿Por qué la luna no le permitía ser feliz?

Volvió a meterse en la cama, utilizando cualquier manta a su alcance para tratar de entrar en calor sin mucho éxito. No quería salir, no quería estar de fiesta cuando su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos. Quería odiarle por dañarle así, pero no podía. Desgraciadamente, había terminado de enamorarse.

Si el omega hubiese leído todo lo que había escrito y no se hubiese quedado solo con las primeras líneas, habría descubierto que existía una segunda carta, contando la verdad. También habría sabido que algo iba mal cuando le pedía que protegiese a su sobrina. Si podía decidir, Michael nunca abandonaría a la niña que le había cautivado el corazón. Sin embargo, demasiado dolido por el adiós, dejó la carta en la mesita y se refugio bajo su cama.

**POV. SEOKMIN**

El adjetivo "aterrorizado" se quedaba corto para expresar el miedo que estaba sintiendo desde que se había despertado esa misma mañana, sabiendo que por la noche tendría que enfrentarse a su lobo. A pesar de que había estado tranquilizando a su hermano, sabía que si no conseguía cambiar de nuevo, estaría arruinado. Había podido sobrevivir a lo largo del tiempo con su optimismo y la esperanza de que encontraría a su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su propia naturaleza perdida, poco a poco había perdido la ilusión. Sabía que un día sería completamente humano y viviría una vida a medias. Se había hecho a la idea y había estado conforme con lo que le deparaba el futuro. Ahora que habían reavivado la llama de la esperanza y podía sentir al lobo en su interior, tratando de salir, estaba asustado; porque si fracasaba, si no podía volver a correr bajo la luna llena después de volver a ilusionarse, no sabría como levantarse de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Joshua. Desde que se habían conocido, no habían querido separarse y aunque no habían llegado más allá de besos robados en cualquier situación, se sentía reconfortarlo al poder abrazarse a él cuando la noche llegaba. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que sellasen su enlace. Para alguien que podía ver el futuro, el destino era tan importante como respirar. Si la luna había decidido que el omega era perfecto para él, lo aceptaría. Hasta ahora, había sido comprensible y dulce, un hombre fuerte capaz de soportar con él la carga de las visiones. Cuando le dijo que tenía miedo de no haberlo conseguido, de que no fuese una recuperación completa, le consoló con todos los recursos que tenía, desde su olor hasta la calidez de sus brazos. Sin embargo, fue el hecho de que no le presionase para aparearse, esperando pacientemente a que estuviese completamente preparado para dar el gran paso, lo que demostró que no tardaría en enamorarse. Era temeroso cuando se trataba de su lobo, pero con Joshua, no dudaba de la conexión que sentían.

Con más confianza que minutos atrás, se colocó frente al espejo, dejando que reflejase una de sus grandes sonrisas. Su omega confiaba en él y era la fuerza que necesitaba para poder luchar con la situación. « Hoy correremos bajó la luna llena, ¿Verdad? » preguntó a su lobo interior, quién aulló feliz. Sentía la inquietud de su lado animal, una muy buena señal. « Nada puede salir mal, ya no estás solo » se convenció a si mismo. Hablar ante el espejo, siempre le había ayudado. Era una de sus formas de encontrar el equilibrio. « Va a ser un gran día y podrás disfrutarlo con tu nueva familia ».

Más contento, se puso su chandal favorito y miró a su compañero que dormía plácidamente. Le había pedido que le levantase, para estar con él y aliviar un poco de la tensión que sabía que sentiría; pero sabía que había estado despierto hasta tarde para solucionar los problemas con el divorcio de Seungcheol y preparar un nuevo caso que tenía entre manos. Iba a dejarle dormir, mientras llevaba a Sauron a dar su paseo matutino. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a nadie antes de tiempo. Solo él era capaz de despertarse a las siete y estar tan fresco como una rosa. Puso la cafetera a funcionar mientras silbaba y aprovechó para regar las plantas que Jeonghan tenía dispersas por la cocina. Saludó a Legolas y comprobó cómo estaba Aragorn, la pequeña lagartija herida que se había unido a su familia. A pesar de estar recuperada, había decidido quedarse allí, apareciendo cuando Seokmin estaba cerca. Se bebió el café, hablando con sus mascotas y explicándoles por qué era un día especial. No esperaba que le contestasen, pero se sentía reconfortado cuando hablaba con ellas.

\- Ahora, Sauron, vamos a correr un poco -Cogió las llaves y salió al frío exterior. Le encantaba hacer ejercicio antes de clase, cuando la luz del sol todavía no había llegado-. Esta noche tendrás mucho más ejercicio, amigo, pero ahora tendrás que conformarte con una salida rápida.

Corrió hacia el interior del bosque, seguido de su fiel compañero. Saltaron sobre los troncos caídos y alcanzaron el límite de la carretera. Seokmin estiró los brazos, sintiendo el frío sobre su cuerpo, rio. Hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su cuerpo le permitió correr. El dolor en sus huesos podía llegar a ser tan insoportable que a penas podía levantarse de la cama y hacer ejercicio era una constante tortura. Su nariz se contrajo ante el olor a químicos que llegó desde algún lugar en el bosque. Frunciendo el ceño, siguió el origen hasta alcanzar a un hombre sentado sobre una gran piedra. Estaba demasiado cerca de su manada para su gusto y el aroma que despedía le hacía querer gruñir. Apartó sus instintos animales por un segundo y se concentró en su lado humano. Parecía perdido y triste. No le gustaba la forma en la que su cabeza caía, derrotado o el hecho de que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? -El buen samaritano en su interior, habló por él, aunque todo gritaba "peligro". No podía dejar solo a alguien que parecía necesitar ayuda-. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Nadie puede ayudarme -Susurró el hombre, levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con su mirada. Se veía tan perdido, que no pudo reprimir el impulso de apoyar la mano en su hombro. Reconocía esa mirada, era la de un hombre lobo sin fuerza, la que él mismo tuvo durante mucho tiempo mientras perdía a su lobo.

\- Cuéntamelo, quizás pueda ayud... -Dejó de hablar cuando una nueva visión llegó con fuerza, haciendo que su mano se apretase en el brazo del desconocido.

Se vio sacando a una pequeña niña del colegio, observando en cada rincón para no ser visto. Había ocultado su olor y con un abrigo de Joshua, mantenía el de la niña al mínimo. Nadie podría detectarles, mientras corrían en dirección al coche de Seungkwan que les esperaba en la calle de atrás. Cuando el cachorro se agitó al ver un desconocido, la consoló asegurándole que era amigo suyo y de su tío. También le dijo que pronto estaría en casa, a salvo, donde los hombres malos no volverían hacerle daño. Durante la conversación, el médico le miraba con tristeza y una culpa que no supo descifrar. La niña se quedó dormida en sus brazos y fue entonces cuando el omega habló por primera vez: « Chan va a estar destrozado cuando se entere y los demás estarán furiosos cuando sepan lo que hemos hecho a sus espaldas. Sé que le prometimos no intervenir, pero tenemos que hacer algo, hablar con los demás o plantarnos allí solos, pero no podemos dejar que muera ahora que se han encontrado ». El Seokmin de su visión, miró a la niña por un instante y después por la ventana antes de añadir: « Lo sé, Seungkwan; pero no sé que podemos hacer. Cuando lo conocí estaba tan perdido... Necesitaba liberarse, volver a sentirse dueño de si mismo. Si incumplimos nuestra palabra, estaríamos quitándole eso ».

La visión del coche desapareció para aparecer en un claro del bosque que no conocía. En medio, sentado en un sofá que le recordó a un trono, había un hombre grande con una cicatriz en el rostro que le dio un escalofrío. Abrazada a él y sentada en su regazo, había una pequeña mujer que observaba la situación con una sonrisa triunfante. Los dos juntos hacían que Darth Vader diera el mismo miedo que un caniche y no pudo evitar la sensación de frío que le recorrió. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le aterró, fue el grupo de lobos que gruñían al desconocido que había encontrado y al que habían situado en el centro. Había ocultado sus emociones y ni si quiera su olor podía hacer que las identificaran, los químicos eran aún más fuertes que cuando lo conoció. Seokmin sabía que estaba ante un tribunal de manada y que aquel hombre estaría perdido si lo declaraban culpable. Si no era capaz de luchar con todos en un estado normal, sería imposible de conseguir con su lobo aletargado por el consumo de drogas. El líder lo observó con seriedad antes de preguntarle por qué no había traído más información de la manada del lago Yang y por qué había dejado de verse con su conexión tan necesaria para acabar con ellos. El extraño sonrió y pronunció las palabras que sabía que le condenarían: « Ya nada me ata a ti, ahora mi lealtad está con el lago Yang y no les traicionaré ». Con forme terminaba de hablar, escupiendo las palabras con odio, un hombre apareció corriendo y gritó al alfa que la niña había desaparecido. La mujer en su regazo rio y le susurró unas palabras en el oído que consiguieron que el gruñido en su garganta cesase. Disfrutando de la situación y de su final, el alfa ordenó que lo matasen por traición. Lo último que oyó antes de que la visión se desvaneciese fue al desconocido pidiendo perdón a Chan por no poder estar a su lado una vez más.

\- ¿Estás bien? Oye, me estás asustando ¿Necesitas algo?¿Agua? -Fue zarandeado con fuerza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del alfa. Miró a su alrededor, ubicándose de nuevo en la realidad. Las lágrimas se derramaban imparables de sus ojos y su corazón dolía por un amigo que no tendría un futuro con su compañero mientras que los demás jugaban al rededor de los suyos sin ser capaces de terminar el vínculo que les uniría para siempre. También lloró por una niña que perdería a un ser querido y por aquel extraño que se sacrificaría por una manada que no era suya.

\- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes entregarte -Sollozó, maldiciéndose por ser tan blando. Si su padrastro lo viese ahora, se reiría de él antes de castigarle. « Llorar no te hace débil, hermanito. Yo te sostendré hasta que las lágrimas paren de salir, así que déjalo salir todo » recordó que le solía decir Seungcheol cada vez que estaba triste y alejó los pensamientos sobre el hombre que les crió-. Te matarán.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Cómo sabes lo que planeo hacer? -Pensó que retrocedería asustado, pero suspiró con pesar y lo abrazó con fuerza. Trató de dar calidez a aquel hombre, de demostrarle que siempre tendría un lugar al que volver, aunque sabía que no funcionaría cuando estaba tan decidido-. Bueno, no importa ahora. Tengo que hacerlo. No me queda más remedio. Hablé con un médico para conseguir ayuda, pero no puede ir más rápido y a mi se me acaba el tiempo. Es lo mejor para todos.

\- SI mueres, Chan estará devastado. Ni si quiera habéis tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de vuestro vínculo, de aparearos como corresponde. No te sacrifiques con nosotros -Seokmin estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que su visión se cumpliese. Dejar que su amigo perdiese la luz que le caracterizaba, era impensable, y si su compañero moría, aunque no estuviesen realmente juntos, ocurriría. Aunque al principio se mostraba reticiente, ahora sabía que no era un mal hombre. Si Seungkwan, porque con su visión no había lugar a dudas de que el medico que le ayudaba era él, no había dudado de él, tampoco lo haría Seokmin-. Ven conmigo, Jeonghan y los demás te ayudarán. Juntos podemos vencerles.

La sensación de que estaba perdiendo a un hermano, se intensificó cuando se alejaron. Aquel alfa estaba destinado a ser parte de su manada, de su familia, e iba a morir por mantenerlos a salvo. Seungcheol estaría tan enfadado si se enterase, que movería el mundo entero por encontrarle y sacarle de las garras de los demás. La luna había decidido que todos estuviesen juntos, que le jurasen lealtad a su hermano y estableciesen los lazos de una verdadera manada. Si se quedaban uno al lado del otro, serían más fuertes que cualquier clan unido por cuestiones políticas. Era la razón por la que la gente había pasado de creer que existían aquellos unidos por la luna y lo habían convertido en una leyenda. Si se unían, podían salvarle.

\- No puedes hablarlo con ellos -El miedo apareció en sus ojos-. Seungkwan me prometió que no lo diría, tienes que hacerlo tu también. Me lo han quitado todo, se llevaron a mi sobrina y a mi lobo. Necesito sentir que puedo liberarme, que nadie más va a controlar. He sido un inútil desde que empezaron a drogarme -Bajó la cabeza con lo que a Seokmin le pareció vergüenza-. Tengo que ser útil y enfrentarme a ellos, para demostrar que no me han quitado toda la voluntad. Puedes ayudarme, pero llevándote a mi sobrina. Lo demás, tengo que hacerlo solo.

Seokmin observó su rostro decidido y no pudo evitar decirle que lo haría. Bajo la promesa de que el resto de su manada no lo sabría, acordaron que ese mismo lunes, con ayuda del médico, sacarían a la niña del colegio y evitarían que la manada enemiga tuvieran una forma de controlarle. También se decidió que cuidarían de Chan si todo salía mal, asegurándole Seokmin que nunca revelaría la razón por la que dejó al omega. Al vidente seguía sin gustarle que se enfrentase a todos solo, pero no podía decir nada para cambiar su pensamiento. Se dieron sus nombres y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que debía, el alfa trabajar en la guardería y Michael preparar su cita de despedida con el hombre que había atrapado su corazón.

*******

Horas más tarde, cuando la luna comenzó a brillar en el cielo, se había reunido la manada entera al rededor de las mesas dispuestas en el exterior. Le había costado conseguir que Chan saliese de su habitación, pero al final, todos estaban comiendo el delicioso menú que Mingyu había preparado con tanta ilusión. Sus compañeros de manada reían, bromeando entre sí y disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad. Jun y Minghao no dejaban de tocarse disimuladamente mientras hablaban con su hijo. Seungkwan alimentaba a la pequeña Melanie y Jasmine reía con algo que le había contado Vernon. Habían estado escuchando las aventuras de Soonyoung con el circo, mientras Jihoon acariciaba su brazo inconscientemente. Ahora, cada omega hablaba con su alfa, rozándose de vez en cuando. Le gustaba ver el amor que desprendían todos, amándose aunque no lo hubiesen dicho con palabras.

Seungcheol, su hermano, había acudido a él esa tarde, preocupado por el futuro de su apareamiento si no conseguía el divorcio. No era un tramposo y no quería formalizar nada si no estaba todo solucionado con su ex-mujer. Estaba deseando poder darle a Jeonghan lo que Minghao y Jun habían conseguido. Quería ver su marca en el hombro y demostrarle cada día lo feliz que estaba de haberle encontrado, porque durante años había estado perdido, sin encajar en ningún lugar. El omega fuerte y orgulloso le había traído de vuelta a casa, a la vida que había estado buscando. Seokmin le aseguró que estaría apoyándole mientras el juicio se llevaba a cabo y que todo iría bien. Fue después de esa parte de la conversación, cuando todo giró en torno a él y Joshua. Su hermano, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños, le hizo ver los puntos positivos de lo que le preocupaba. Alejando los miedos, convirtiéndole en alguien fuerte y capaz de comerse el mundo. Después de su apoyo y tras la conversación que había tenido con Michael, decidió que había llegado el momento de dar el gran paso. Si podía convertirse en lobo, iría a por Joshua, se ocultarían en un rincón del bosque que tendría preparado y se amarían hasta que el sol volviese a aparecer. Ahora, el momento decisivo había llegado.

\- Prestadme un minuto de atención -Ordenó Jeonghan, levantándose de la mesa con una impecable sonrisa que consiguió un gran beso de su alfa. Tras los bitoreos de la manada y los "que asco" de los niños, el omega le lanzó una mirada divertida-. ¿Puedo hablar ya, Seungcheol, o quieres continuar?

\- Lo siento, eres irresistible cuando vas de líder -Carraspeó, avergonzando por su impulso y regresó a su silla-. Sigue hablando, ángel, ya continuaremos más tarde.

\- Gracias -Rio, guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse a los demás-. Hoy es un día especial y no solo porque es luna llena. Después de un tiempo muy largo, es la primera reunión que podemos celebrar. Hoy será la noche en la que Seokmin, Seungcheol y Jun traigan a su lobo de vuelta después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. También es la primera fiesta que celebrarán Kwanhee y Jasmine con sus padres. Pero lo más importante es que, nuestra manada a crecido, ha pasado de ser un grupo formado por cinco omegas que se valían por si mismo a un verdadero clan lleno de gente. Nuestra casa nunca ha estado más llena que ahora y es todo gracias a vosotros. Como líder de esta familia, doy la bienvenida oficial a aquellos que estaban en periodo de prueba y a los que eran parte de la manada pero no había tenido oportunidad de ser presentados en una reunión de luna llena. Kim Mingyu, Wen Junhui, Wen Kwanhee, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hansol Vernon Chwe, Jasmine Chwe, Melanie Chwe y Lee Seokmin, bienvenidos a la manada del lago Yang -Tras un sin fin de aplausos y vitoréos, Jeonghan consiguió anunciar lo que todos esperaban-. Ahora, cambiad, doy comienzo a la carrera de luna llena.

Joshua tomó su mano y lo llevó a una zona más apartada, alejándole de miradas indiscretas en caso de que su problema no se hubiese solucionado por completo. Respiró profundamente, observando la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero y consiguiendo el valor que necesitaba. Le dio un beso corto que prometía un sin fin de diversión cuando la carrera terminase y entre risas, comenzaron a desvestirse. Trató de conseguir que sus ojos no se dirigiesen constantemente al cuerpo de su omega, pero era una misión imposible. Al igual que lo era, no reaccionar ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba mientras la última prenda caía al suelo.

\- Vamos, Seokmin, es momento de llamar a tu lobo -Le dijo antes de cambiar al suyo y ladrarle con felicidad.

Cerrando los ojos, se imagino la forma que tenía su animal y dejó que el cambio le invadiese. Cuando se encontró mirando el mundo en blanco y negro, no pudo reprimir un ladrido lleno de felicidad. Se abalanzó sobre Joshua, jugueteando con él, antes de ladrar de nuevo y comenzar a correr con los demás que ya iban en dirección al bosque. Jeonghan fue el primero en aullar como era la tradición, después, le siguió Seungcheol y por último, el resto de la manada miró a la luna para dejar salir todo lo que sentían. Conforme llegaron al lago, cada uno fue dispersándose en grupos, una práctica muy común cuando había gente apareada. Chan, transformado en su pequeño lobo, empujó a Kwanhee y Jasmine con su hocico, alejándoles de sus padres y conduciéndoles a casa. Melanie había sido colocada con mucha seguridad en su lomo, mientras corría para no dejarla sola. La fiesta había terminado para los más pequeños, alejándoles de cualquier sonido comprometido que los adultos pudiesen hacer.

Seokmin llevó a Joshua por el bosque hasta una pequeña cueva. Llegaron más tarde de lo que había previsto, porque cada pocos metros se detenían a jugar, saltando uno sobre el otro y gruñéndose con cariño. Cuando el omega vio las mantas sobre el suelo, las velas encendidas y todo lo que necesitaban para divertirse juntos, cambió. El alfa no tardó en seguirle y sus labios se encontraron con fuerza, demasiado excitados como para ser delicados. La luna llena y la carrera había afectado a su organismo y no había tiempo para ser suave.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Seokmin? -Preguntó Joshua, la duda brillando en sus ojos.

\- Lo estoy -Besó su nariz con cariño antes de separarse, sin soltarle de sus brazos-. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero, Joshua Hong?¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

\- Sí quiero.

A partir de ahí, las palabras dejaron de ser coherentes. Tumbó a Joshua sobre las mantas y se colocó sobre él, devorando sus labios, explorando cada rincón que encontró con su lengua. Las manos del omega se apretaban contra su espalda, las uñas raspando contra su piel, mientras el alfa se balanceaban, buscando la fricción de sus erecciones. Sentía cada respiración, cada caricia, cada gemido con tanta intensidad que pensó que todo terminaría en ese mismo instante, que sería incapaz de controlar su propio placer. Se separó lo suficiente para observar a Joshua, respirando con dificultad y mostrando, orgulloso, los labios hinchados por los besos.

\- Eres hermoso -Susurró, antes de volver a besarle. Comenzó a descender por el cuello, besando la zona entre su hombre y el cuello-. Aquí, cariño, irá mi marca cuando nuestro enlace esté completo.

El olor del deseo en Joshua se intensificó con forme iba hablando, expectante por saber que haría con él. Bajó, sin reprimir su sonrisa, hasta besar uno de sus pectorales, muy cerca de ese pequeño botón rosado que no tardaría en cuidar. El omega contuvo la respiración y Seokmin no pudo evitar frenar el ritmo, dejándole retorciéndose por la anticipación. Incapaz de resistirse más, le pasó la lengua, tanteando sus reacciones y al ver como abría los labios, respirando con más fuerza, lo sostuvo entre sus labios, mordiéndole y dandole la atención que se merecía. Para el momento en el que acabó con el otro y comenzó a descender por su ombligo hasta dejar un beso en su ingle, Joshua no podía dejar de gemir.

\- Haz algo ya, Seokmin -Exigió, demasiado impaciente-. Lo que sea, pero hazlo ya.

\- A sus ordenes, mi querido omega -Susurró contra su piel antes de bajar la cabeza y pasar la lengua a lo largo de su erección-. ¿Te gusta, cariño?

\- Oh, por favor, Seokmin, por favor.

Sin responder, comenzó a jugar con su miembro, pasando la lengua y dejando pequeños besos hasta que decidió que era suficiente tortura para su compañero. Con lentitud, lo introdujo en su boca, saboreándole y consiguiendo su olor aún mejor. Joshua no podía dejar de tocar su pelo, apretando algunos mechones con sus dedos. Su cuerpo temblaba por el placer y sabía que el cualquier momento estaría listo para volar en uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Seokmin, consiguió que ocurriese minutos después, descubriendo que oír a Joshua gritar su nombre, era música para sus oídos. Mientras el omega trataba de recuperarse, lo preparó con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño la primera vez que iban a estar juntos. Quería que lo recordase durante mucho tiempo.

\- Seok...min... -Gimió, cuando su erección volvió a la vida ante sus cuidados y el alfa no pudo contenerse más. Sobre todo cuando le suplicó que se uniera a él-. Por favor, Seokmin, por favor.

\- Tranquilo, estaré contigo en seguida. No quiero hacerte daño.

Después de que sus cuerpos se unieron, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Cuando sintió que estaban a punto de terminar, se unieron en un gran beso. Seokmin había encontrado su hogar y al hombre que haría de su vida una aventura. Cuando se sintiese perdido, tendría a Joshua para conducirle a casa como un faro a los marineros. El lobo aullando en su interior quería que lo marcase para siempre, que no le dejase escapar. Se separó de su boca cuando se sintió al borde y con un rápido movimiento, mordió su hombro, completando lo que comenzó cuando se vieron por primera vez en el bosque. Joshua gritó su nombre una vez más, mientras el orgasmo le llegaba, superando el que acababa de tener. Seokmin le siguió minutos después, gimiendo por su omega y por la calidez que había en su corazón. Ahora eran uno, podía sentirle en su interior. Aquel lobo que seguía a su autobús aullando de dolor, no volvería a estar triste, porque ahora tenía a Seokmin.

Fue una noche muy larga llena de placer, perdieron la cuenta de las veces que se perdieron. Al amanecer, se abrazaron, arropados por las mantas que había traído y durmieron satisfechos, relajándose con los olores que desprendía su compañero. Lo último que pensó antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, fue que se había acabado la soledad, los años de búsqueda y el dolor. Estaba completo.


	28. Capítulo 26. Necesita nuestra ayuda

**POV. MINGYU**

La mesa había sido llenada con una cantidad impresionante de desayuno, pensando en las necesidades de cada miembro de la manada. Entre la carrera bajo la luna que habría consumido gran parte de sus energías y el maratón sexual que habrían tenido muchos, incluido él mismo, Mingyu había pensado que preparar comida suficiente les ayudaría a no moverse por la casa como un alma en pena. Wonwoo, Kwanhee y Jasmine se habían colocado en la mesa, ayudando con lo que les pedía, dentro de sus habilidades. Le gustaba ver como su alfa reía ante las locuras de los cachorros, mientras se llenaban de harina y le dejaban a él, preparar la verdadera masa de tortitas. Su familia crecía y se hacía más fuerte conforme se encariñaban los unos de los otros; su cocina en la librería estaba terminada y lista para cuando abriesen; y los compañeros estaba terminando de aparearse, consiguiendo que adquiriesen aún más capacidades que antes. Sentía que podía comerse el mundo y hacer frente a cualquier problema que se les pusiese por delante. Solo había algo que le tenía preocupado: Chan. Se marchó de la carrera tan pronto como pudo, después de que Seokmin lo convenciese a bajar y aún no había salido de su habitación. No podía adivinar lo que le ocurría, pero algo tenía que haber puesto esa mirada triste en su rostro.

— Su alfa lo dejó —Contestó Kwanhee a sus pensamientos—. No quiere estar con nadie y menos rodeado de tantas parejas —El cachorro parecía triste y culpable. Había invadido, no solo la mente de Chan sino que también la suya y odiaba no poder controlar su don. Un momento ¿Acaba de decir que lo había dejado?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con su alfa y por qué lo ha dejado? —Mingyu se giró con los ojos muy abiertos y un gruñido amenazando con salir de su gargante. Si lo que el pequeño estaba diciendo era verdad, los problemas iban a llegar muy pronto. Su manada entera querrá ir a buscar al hombre que había dañado a su chico favorito y no descansaría hasta conseguir su venganza. Él mismo podía sentir a su lobo gruñendo, enfadado y deseando salir.

— Mientras volvíamos a casa, el tío Chan no dejaba de pensar en su compañero y en como lo había abandonado con una carta —Kwanhee se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, mirando hacia la mesa. Al verle asustado, se dio cuenta de que las garras habían salido de sus manos y sus colmillos sobresalían un poco de sus labios.—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

— Lo siento, pequeñajo, no pretendía asustarte — Respiró un par de veces, concentrándose en el olor a café que Wonwoo desprendía y cuando consiguió relajarse, habló de nuevo. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y le tendió una mano que sostuvo con una sonrisa. No le gustaba ver al cachorro con la mirada triste, quería que fuese tan feliz como hubiese deseado serlo él—. Estoy enfadado con el hombre que ha hecho daño al tío Chan, pero contigo nunca —Beso su mano con cariño.

Joshua entró en la cocina, seguido por Seokmin, en ese mismo instante. Su brillante sonrisa desapareció, dando lugar a una mirada malvada que pocas veces veías en su rostro. En su brazo descubierto, se ramificaba en un intrincado diseño, la señal del guardián y el indicador de que él y su alfa habían aprovechado muy bien la noche. El vidente apareció por detrás, con la mirada gacha, concentrado en algún punto del suelo que parecía ser increíblemente interesante para él. Entrecerró los ojos ante su comportamiento sospechoso, pero no dijo nada hasta que el omega preguntó quién había dañado a Chan y por qué.

— Su alfa —Contesto Wonwoo, tan enfadado como los demás.

— No le digáis nada a nadie, voy a hablar con él después del desayuno y asegurarme de lo que está pasando —Su voz sonó carente de la calidez que le caracterizaba y su expresión no se suavizó hasta que el alfa lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro—. Jeonghan y Seungcheol tienen un nivel de estrés tan alto que es mejor reunirnos cuando sepamos lo que está ocurriendo.

Mingyu observó a su compañero; pero antes de responder, el resto de su familia entró en la cocina armando un pequeño alboroto. Seungkwan besó a su hija con tanta felicidad que alcanzó su corazón. Después de la historia que había conocido y la forma en la que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo a causa de la tristeza, era una maravilloso verle así. Vernon sacó a su bebé de la trona y la sentó en su regazo mientras ella agitaba los brazos en dirección al omega que le hacía carantoñas. Representaban la idílica imagen de una familia unida. Ya podía ver el cariño en los ojos del alfa cada vez que miraba a su compañero o la forma en la que se buscaban inconscientemente con pequeños roces. Aunque el omega estuviese asustado y la sombra de su antiguo amor estuviese sobre ellos, algo le decía que no tardarían en completar su apareamiento. Los demás se colocaron en sus asientos habituales, moviéndose por la costumbre. Habían pasado de sentirse ajenos al mundo, a tener un lugar en la mesa que todos mantenían reservado. Fueron pasándose los alimentos, sonriéndose, narrando aventuras de la noche anterior como la caída de Seungcheol al lago por no ser capaz de frenar a tiempo.

Wonwoo acercó la silla, manteniendo sus muslos cerca y colocando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. « Todo irá bien, Mingyu » le tranquilizó a través de su enlace « Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enseñarle a ese imbécil que con nuestra familia no se juega ». Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, así que se lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa mental de un buen rato de juegos antes de permitir que el mundo a su alrededor continuase avanzando. Dejaría que Joshua se encargase de hablar con Chan y se mantendría tranquilo mientras tanto, ¿Qué mejor forma de relajarse existía que llevar a su alfa hasta la cama con la promesa de darle los buenos días que se merece? Habían estado disfrutando la noche anterior, pero nunca tenía suficiente. Desde que el vinculo entre ellos se había sellado, sentía que moriría si no se abalanzaba sobre él una y otra vez. Su mente viajó, recordando todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, desde la primera vez que permitió que le mordiese hasta aquel día en la ducha.

— Mingyu —Habló Jeonghan con esa voz que solía usar cuando daba ordenes—. Date una ducha de agua fría, por el amor de dios. Hay niños delante.

— ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —Preguntó Jasmine, consiguiendo que un intenso rubor colorease sus mejillas. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos en medio de una habitación llena de personas que podían olerle y, lo que era aún peor, un niño que si se descuidaba, entraba en la cabeza de los demás.

— Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, ahora vuelvo —Susurró, tan avergonzado que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

Mientras salía precipitadamente de la cocina, directamente hacia el cuarto que ahora compartía con Wonwoo, escuchó a su alfa hablar, ocasionando las risas de los demás y una serie de bromas que solo consiguieron que el rubor de sus mejillas se hiciese más fuerte.

— Vais a tener que desayunar sin mi, me acabo de acordar de que tengo un libro que terminar.

— ¿Ahora se llama "terminar un libro"?

— Ten cuidado, no vayas a ensuciar las páginas, gran lector.

— No vayas a atragantarte con las letras tan grandes.

*******

Se metió en la ducha en cuanto el vapor llenó la habitación, dejando que el agua calienta relajase sus músculos agarrotados. Alivió la tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que fue pillado in fraganti, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que su alfa podría hacerle o le había hecho. Apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su cuerpo, buscando esa erección que había comenzado a doler. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que pronto llegaría Wonwoo y lo encontraría acariciándose con tanta lentitud como era posible dada las circunstancias. La vergüenza no había conseguido apagar la lujuria que sentía. Con un suspiro cargado de deseo, se imaginó que no eran sus manos las que le tocaban y que tras él, había un cuerpo apretándose contra su espalda.

— Wonwoo —Susurró, sin querer hacer algún ruido que pudiesen escuchar los niños.

— Shh... Deja que cuide de ti, cariño —Habló una voz ronca en su oído, la misma con la que había fantaseado desde que fue traído al lago Yang.

De pronto, fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba, de las manos que sustituían las suyas para darle el placer que tanto necesitaba y de los labios que besaban el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándole. Dejó escapar un gemido que pronto reprimió al morderse los labios con más fuerza, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra Wonwoo tanto como su gran altura le permitía. Los labios fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello, buscando la marca que demostraba lo mucho que había acertado el destino al unirlos.

— ¿Estabas pensando en mi? —Murmuró el alfa contra su piel, consiguiendo que se estremeciese ante las vibraciones que generó—. Dime, querido omega, ¿Pensabas en mi?

— S-sí —Musitó entrecortadamente, volviendo a morder su labio. No podía arriesgarse a sonar demasiado fuerte, pero las manos que le acariciaban con más rapidez cada vez, le estaban volviendo loco—. Oh, dios.... Wonwoo, por favor, necesito...

— Tranquilo —Su voz grave parecía inundar toda la habitación y su olor, mezclado con el de la excitación que ambos sentían, comenzaban a aturideirle—. Yo sé lo que necesitas, mi gran y dulce omega.

Con un par de golpes más, Mingyu alcanzó el cielo y sintió que volaba muy lejos de allí. Su respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado, fueron calmándose con forme bajaba de la nube a la que había sido llevado. Si no hubiese sido por el cuerpo de Wonwoo sosteniéndole, sus piernas habrían acabado cediendo y habría caído en el suelo.

— Eres mejor que una fantasía —Consiguió hablar, girándose para poder besar al alfa que estaba robando su corazón. Era terrorífico comprender que alguien podría destruirte con tan solo romper tu corazón, pero no le importaba. Por él, se arriesgaría a entregarse por completo—. ¿Pero qué te parece si te ayudo con las tuyas? —Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus rostro, antes de descender sobre sus rodillas y llevarle a un mundo en el que solo estaban ellos, donde solo importaba el placer. Quería que viese las estrellas y lo conseguiría.

*******

Al día siguiente, Mingyu aprovechó que aún quedaban unas pocas horas antes de hacer la cena, para ver una película con los niños y Seokmin. Estaba desperezándose en el sofá, cuando Jeonghan le llamó a su despacho. Mientras se dirigía allí, pensó que hablarían sobre Chan y ese alfa que había decidido que era buena idea abandonar a su amigo. Sin embargo, la expresión de absoluta seriedad del líder y Seungkwan, no auguraban nada bueno. No había necesidad de traer a un médico para hablar del pequeño omega y ese imbécil que tenía por compañero. Su estómago se retorció de los nervios mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio, sintiendo que se estaba preparando para una sentencia de muerte. Necesitaba a su alfa aquí, quería que le abrazase y le asegurase que todo estaría bien. El aire a su alrededor se había vuelto espeso y el pecho comenzaba a dolerle. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? No le gustaba la forma en la que le miraban, como si fuesen a darle la peor noticia de su vida. No le gustaba la sensación de no poder respirar. « Wonwoo... » pensó, presa del pánico.

— Estoy aquí, a tu lado, tranquilo — Dijo el alfa, sentándose en el sillón a su lado y tomándole de las manos—. Respira, siénteme, relájate —Fue ordenándole, consiguiendo que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué necesitabais hablar con Mingyu?¿Por qué está tan alterado?¿Qué le habéis dicho? —Su tono aparentaba tranquilidad, pero la tensión en su cuerpo indicaba que no le gustaba nada en absoluto que su compañero estuviese inquieto.

— Todavía nada —Dijo Jeonghan con un suspiro, apoyando las manos en la superficie de su escritorio—. Pero no le va a gustar lo que tenemos que decirle. Será mejor que estés lo más cerca posible, por eso te hemos llamado.

Ante sus palabras, Wonwoo se sentó sobre su regazo y le abrazó con fuerza. « Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí contigo. Pasaremos por esto juntos » las palabras tranquilizadas consiguieron calentar el frío que parecía haberse instalado en su corazón. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que iban a decirle. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que habría esa posibilidad; pero en aquel momento, la idea de enfadar a su padre y a la manada había sido peor que cualquier consecuencia futura. Ahora, se daba en cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido continuar con la falsa de "duro y malvado alfa".

— Al saber tu historia y después de que me dijeses lo que estabas tomando, decidí que necesitábamos hacer un análisis más exhaustivo de tu salud y fui a preguntarte si aceptabas ¿Lo recuerdas? —Mingyu no contestó verbalmente, se limitó a asentir. Cerrando los ojos y rezando porque no fuese nada demasiado grabe—. Las pastillas que usabas para ocultar el olor y los celos eran demasiado fuertes, más aptas para alfas que para nosotros. Aún así, los efectos secundarios no suelen ocurrir muy a menudo y las posibilidades son muy bajas. Sin embargo, el abuso diario de ellas, puede traer una serie de problemas que afectan directamente a la reproducción —Apretó la mano de Wonwoo con tanta fuerza que pensó que le dejaría sin riego sanguíneo. No le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, no quería seguir allí. ¿Por qué tuvo que acceder a hacerse el análisis? Podría haber evitado esta conversación—. Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, pero no puedo ocultártelo ahora que me han llegado los resultados. Un omega puede reproducirse aunque el nivel de hormonas de su cuerpo sea inferior a lo normal, aunque es mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, tu cuerpo está generándolas muy muy por debajo.

— ¿E-eso significa que soy estéril? —Preguntó con miedo.

— No, pero las cifras no son fáciles. Puedes tener cachorros, pero será muy difícil. Hay una posibilidad del 25% de que la fertilización se produzca y un 85% de probabilidad de que se genere un aborto. Lo siento Mingyu... —Seungkwan bajó la cabeza en cuanto terminó de hablar y fue entonces cuando no puedo soportarlo más. La habitación se había vuelto demasiado pequeña como para abarcarlos a todos.

Empujó a Wonwoo que se incorporó con poca gracia, a punto de caer al suelo, y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo. A mitad de camino hacia el bosque, cambió y dejó que su lobo tomase el control por un tiempo. Volvería, cuando pudiese asumir las noticias que le habían dado y pudiese enfrentarse al rechazo de su alfa. La manada podría sobrevivir mientras se tomaba un descanso y se daba llevar por su lado salvaje. En un mundo donde los instintos prevalecían, el dolor dejaba de ser tan insoportable. Solo tenía que mantenerse con vida. 

**POV. SEOKMIN**

No recordaba la última vez en la que su corazón latió con tanta fuerza, lleno de ansiedad y preocupación. Su sonrisa no podía alcanzar sus ojos pensando en Mingyu, perdido y solo en algún lugar del bosque y su mente continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez la visión de Michael entregándose. Mientras que Jeonghan y Wonwoo se marchaban en un nuevo intento de conseguir que el omega volviese, él y Seungkwan tendrían una misión especial: irían a buscar a la sobrina del alfa. El plan era sencillo, sin peligro alguno para ellos. ¿Quién sospecharía de un profesor cuando tenía la autorización de su tío, su tutor legar? Sin embargo, mentir y esconder la verdad de su compañero, su hermano, Chan y su líder, era más presión de la que podía soportar. Por no hablar de tener sobre su conciencia el peso de una muerte que podría evitar con tan solo unas pocas palabras. Jeonghan y los demás serían capaces de idear un plan que pudiese salvar a un pobre hombre de un destino que no se merecía. Aunque hubiese estado con el enemigo y le hubiesen ordenado espiarles, había una razón de peso detrás de todo y los demás lo entenderían. ¿Cómo podía dejarle morir y seguir viviendo con la conciencia tranquila?¿Cómo iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriese por proteger a uno de los suyos y continuar adelante como si nada?

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Joshua con voz preocupada. Había permanecido delante del armario durante más tiempo del necesario—. ¿Es por Mingyu?

— No me gusta que esté perdido —No le estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba contando toda la verdad y su corazón dolía. Su lobo comenzaba a enfadarse con él y no quería volver a perderlo, no podría sobrevivir si pasaba por lo mismo otra vez—. Solo espero que lo encuentren... —« Y a Michael » pensó, antes de darle un casto beso y sonreírle tristemente—. Tiene que estar muy solo, nos necesita.

— Wonwoo lo encontrará y Jeonghan será capaz de conseguir que vuelva, siempre lo hace.

Sabía a lo que se refería, le había contado por encima las historias de como el omega había ido recuperándolos y salvándolos uno a uno, sacándolos del dolor en el que se habían quedado anclados. No había explicado la razón por la que cada uno acabó pasando un tiempo en su forma de lobo, perdido y luchando contra un mundo que les había dado la espalda. Había respetado la intimidad de los demás porque no era su historia par contar. Tampoco habló sobre sus motivos y él no insistió. Cuando estuviese preparado, le contaría lo que tanto dolor le había causado y entonces comprendería lo que unió a su omega con Vernon. El alfa lo idolatraba, buscándole cuando necesitaba apoyo o consuelo, como un cachorro buscando a su padre. Había tenido que ocurrir algo que les hiciese acercarse de esa forma, algo que había adornado la espalda de Joshua con innumerables cicatrices. ¿Quién había hecho tanto daño a su compañero y su nuevo amigo?¿Quién había sido tan cruel como para llenar de sal las heridas de su hermoso omega?

— Ten cuidado hoy y no te sobrecargues. Puedes vencer a la loca que no deja ir a mi hermano —Susurró contra sus labios antes de besarle. Al principio fue un roce delicado y luego dio paso a un juego acalorado, donde sus lenguas no tenían suficiente espacio para explorar y el aire dejó de ser necesario. Mordió su labio inferior, tirando de ellos hasta causar un leve gemido que sonó como la mejor música en sus oídos. Se separó, respirando agitádamente y tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. ¿Era posible morir de placer? —. Le veo luego, señor Hong. Quizás pueda ayudarme con un juicio que me está resultando terriblemente duro y largo, algo que solo un abogado sería capaz de hacer —Su voz bajó de tono, enronquecida por la promesa de una gran sesión que aliviaría toda la tensión del día. Le guiñó un ojo, acariciando la corbata con su mejor cara de galán.

— Ayudaré en lo que pueda, señor Lee, pero teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del juicio, debería quedarme estudiándolo hasta tarde —Se rio, besándole de nuevo y alejándose para poder marcharse—. Nos vemos luego, alfa.

— Adiós, omega.

Se quedó mirando la figura de Joshua mientras se contoneaba a propósito, hasta que se perdió de su vista. « Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada » pensó, sin llegar a usar su conexión para que no pudiese oírle. No era el momento de sentirse culpable, tenía una niña que salvar y un tiempo muy limitado. Seungkwan había conseguido horas libres para poder escaparse del hospital, recogerles e ir a hacerle algunas pruebas que determinasen si estaba en plena forma. Con cinco años, viviendo encerrada y usada como moneda de cambio, su crecimiento podría haberse visto afectado o haber adquirido algún problema.

Mientras se subía en su bicicleta y comenzaba su viaje al colegio, no paró de pensar en todo lo que podría salir bien si hablaban con Jeonghan. Solo tendrían que confesar y Michael podría sobrevivir, tendría una oportunidad más para seguir con vida. ¿Cómo podían hacerlo si se lo habían prometido?

***

Una pequeña niña rubia le observó con una sonrisa cuando se arrodilló junto a ella. La pérdida de algunos de sus dientes de leche y la gafas de montura morada, le daban un aspecto de pura inocencia. Cuando le enseñó lo que estaba dibujando y le explicó que se trataba de su tío rescatándola de los hombres malos, se le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nadie de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la niña? Los dibujos, la forma en la que hablaba sobre su hogar y el miedo que ensombrecía el brillo de sus ojos, eran signos claros de que algo estaba ocurriendo, de que no estaba viviendo en una buena familia.

— Tu tío Michael me ha pedido que te lleve conmigo, quiere que veas el lago y conozcas a mis sobrinos. Una pequeña princesa como tu, se merece un castillo.

— ¿Eres el ángel del que hablaba cuando venía a verme? —Preguntó, con los ojos tan abiertos como podía. La ilusión infantil iluminaba su rostro—. ¿El del castillo de madera? Mi tito dijo que me dejaría colorear y estar con él y su compañero. Dijo que seríamos felices.

— No, cielo —Le dedicó una mirada entristecida— Ese es mi amigo, yo solo soy su mensajero. Pero te encantará, si te concentras mucho, puedes ver sus alas.

— ¿De verdad? Quiero ir, quiero ver al ángel —Chilló con felicidad antes de abrazarse a él. Seokmin tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, para no afectar a la pobre niña y cuando terminó de agradecerle, se la llevó de la mano hacia la puerta.

La profesora encargada de su clase se despidió de los dos con una gran sonrisa y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Su jornada laboral había terminado y el permiso para llevarse a la niña había pasado con éxito. Quedaba lo más difícil, sortear a los guardias que habían estado ocultándose muy bien hasta que supo donde buscar y su encanto se perdió. No importaba que hubiesen tapado su olor, ahora podía verlos con claridad y sabía de quién sospechar. Observó cada rincón, ataviado con uno de los abrigos de Joshua que ocultaría el olor de la pequeña y el suyo propio. Consiguió sortear a todos los alumnos y profesores, escapándose por la parte de atrás. Solo necesitaba un último empujón y estarían a salvo. Echó a correr hacia el coche de Seungkwan que ya les estaba esperando. La niña se quedó dormida en sus abrazos mientras conducían hacia el hospital y fue entonces cuando se permitieron hablar, igual que en su visión. —Chan va a estar destrozado cuando se entere y los demás estarán furiosos cuando sepan lo que hemos hecho a sus espaldas. Sé que le prometimos no intervenir, pero tenemos que hacer algo, hablar con los demás o plantarnos allí solos, pero no podemos dejar que muera ahora que se han encontrado. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

Miró a la niña un instante y después hacia la ventana. Los remordimientos estaban calando hondo en su mente y si no los dejaba atrás, se consumiría. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejaba que aquel hombre muriese?

—Lo sé, Seungkwan; pero no sé que podemos hacer. Cuando lo conocí estaba tan perdido... Necesitaba liberarse, volver a sentirse dueño de si mismo. Si incumplimos nuestra palabra, estaríamos quitándole eso.

— Puede dirigirlo todo y liberarse, pero estaríamos de refuerzo y lo sacaríamos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Mingyu lo consiguió, sobrevivió a la ira de su manada y Wonwoo pudo sacarlo de allí. No tenemos por qué esperar tanto con Michael, solo hasta que vuelva a se dueño de si mismo y luego nos sumaríamos a la acción.

— Pero se lo prometimos.

— Técnicamente le dimos nuestra palabra de que nosotros no intervendríamos y que no le diríamos nada a nuestra manada ¿Pero y si intervienen los demás porque casualmente nos han escuchado hablar desde la cocina? No les habríamos dicho nada y no podemos evitar que intercedan si es su deseo —Se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios.

— ERES UN GENIO, SEUNGKWAN —Gritó entusiasmado. No llegó a darle un beso en la mejilla por que podría despertar a la niña, pero ganas no le faltaron. Había estado dándole vueltas a sus visiones y a su promesa, pero no había visto las lagunas tras ellas.

— Shhh, vas a despertar a la niña —Susurró, riendo—. ¿Tenemos un plan?

— Lo tenemos

***

Para cuando Seokmin y Seungkwan regresaron a la mansión, tuvieron la suerte de que sus compañeros aún no habían llegado. Dejaron a la niña en la habitación del alfa, jugando con alguno de los juguetes de Jasmine y bajaron al salón, donde el omega comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro, tratando de idear la mejor manera de afrontar esto. No podía ser fácil anunciar ante Chan que su compañero se había puesto en peligro para proteger a una de las persona más importantes de su vida, a él y a su manada. Minghao no tardaría en aparecer trayendo consigo a los tres niños y después llegarían los demás, con Jeonghan trayendo la comida. ¿Era mejor decirlo antes o después? Si tenían en cuenta que no podían ocultar a una niña durante mucho tiempo, cuanto antes hablaran, mejor. « Vamos, Seokmin, tu puedes, no es tan difícil » se dijo a si mismo para darse ánimos. No quería ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Chan, pero era mejor a que siguiese creyendo que su alfa era un miserable. Al menos, así tendría una oportunidad de mantenerlo a salvo y traerlo al lugar donde pertenece.

El ruido de los coches fue lo primero que captaron, después llegaron sus olores tan característicos y por último, sus voces mientras entraban. Habían llegado todos a la vez. No había tiempo para pensar, tenían que hablar ahora.

— Joder, Seokmin —Comenzó Seungkwan antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar—. No sé que hacer. Michael ha estado viniendo a mi desde hace tiempo para que revertiese los efectos de la droga que le hacían ingerir, es un buen hombre y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, no tendría que haberle prometido que no hablaría con Jeonghan, tendría que haber hecho algo más —La frustración en su voz no era actuada, se sentía culpable de verdad y eso solo hizo que el corazón del alfa doliese aún más.

— Eh, Seungkwan, no es tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y conseguimos llevarnos a su sobrina y Chan está con nosotros, a salvo. Ya no podrán chantajearle más, es libre —Quería llorar, pero debía ser fuerte para que los demás lo oyesen todo.

— ¿Pero a que precio? Van a matarle. No está bien, ha perdido su fuerza y la mayoría de sus capacidades. No hará nada por defenderse, tú lo vistes en tu visión. Dijo que solo sería leal a Chan antes de que los demás lo atacasen. No tenía posibilidades antes ¿Cómo va a tenerlas cuando está debilitado?

— Es su decisión, no podemos hacer nada. Si al menos no le hubiésemos prometido que no hablaríamos con nadie ni intercederíamos por él....

— Ojalá nos escuchasen y pudiésemos salvarlo, Seokmin. No se merece esto, no se merece el odio de nadie cuando ha sufrido tanto para mantener a su niña a salvo. Solo era un hombre dando todo lo que tenía y ahora va a morir mientras nos cruzamos de brazos.

— Si al menos Chan supiese lo mucho que le aprecia y lo duro que ha sido alejarse....

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras el omega pasaba, acercándose a ellos como si de una bala se tratase. Se avecinaba la avalancha, las preguntas y los "por qué me lo habéis ocultado". Jeonghan los observaba, apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada calculadora en su rostro. Estaba ideando algo, su mente había comenzado a trabajar antes incluso de tener todas las respuestas.

— ¿Cómo conocéis a Michael?¿Es verdad todo lo que habéis dicho?¿Necesita a ayuda?¿Habéis traído a su sobrina?¿Qué está pasando?

— Imaginate, Seokmin, lo sorprendido que estaba cuando me enteré de que mi paciente, al que había estado tratando durante tres años, era el compañero de Chan —Continuó Seungkwan como si no hubiese escuchado a Chan. Una vez más, esos datos seguían siendo parte de la información que habían prometido no dar—. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, no habría hecho esa promesa.

— Más sorpresa me llevé yo cuando me lo encontré en el bosque, mirando a la nada y tuve una visión nuestra sacando a una niña de la guardería y a él entregándose para no ser un espía más, para proteger a nuestra manada.

— Si hubiese estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Podrían haberme ordenado cualquier cosa y lo habría hecho con tal de mantener a Jasmine a salvo.

— Menos mal que su sobrina está a salvo, en mi habitación, jugando —Dije, sonriendo cuando el omega echó a correr hacia las escaleras—. ¿Te imaginas que nos escuchasen hablar? Sería genial que hubiese un plan y pudiésemos llegar al lugar que vi en mi visión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Muy inteligente, chicos. Tendremos una reunión después de comer; pero hablaremos más tarde sobre escondernos cosas —Los señaló con un dedo, tajante, antes de darse la vuelta y gritar por encima de su hombro—. Me muero de hambre, bajad a esa pequeña y comamos.

No hizo falta que nadie la buscase, Chan bajó con ella de la mano mientras escuchaba atentamente algo que le estaba contando. Cuando vio a Jeonghan, se detuvo con los ojos abiertos como platos y se lanzó a sus brazos al grito de: « el ángel». La sala entera estalló en carcajadas mientras nuestro líder caía rendido a sus pies. No había duda de que se haría un hueco en sus corazones tan rápido como los otros tres cachorros. 


	29. Capítulo 27. Todo irá bien

**POV. WONWOO**

Los sueños de Wonwoo habían sido sencillos, construiría una librería donde haría feliz a las personas, haría felices a los omegas que necesitaban ayuda y mantendría a su mejor amigo a salvo. No había buscado un compañero, una familia o una verdadera manada que le acogiese sin preocuparse por lo que "debería" ser. Su vida había girado entorno a Jeonghan con sus ideas locas de proteger a una comunidad entera y a Jihoon con su frustración hacia el mundo por haber nacido siendo un omega. Pensó que todo iría bien mientras los mantuviese felices y que no necesitaría a nadie con quien compartir su vida. Sin embargo, la llegada de Mingyu cambió sus sueños para siempre. Quería su propia familia, compartir la felicidad de la librería con su omega y oír las risas de sus cachorros mientras jugaban por el bosque. Había dejado atrás su antigua casa para seguirle, para darle el hogar que merecía. Se había acabado la idea de vivir con gatos, vigilando que Jihoon no se metiese en problemas y salvando omegas sin pertenecer realmente a ningún lugar. Ahora todo había cambiado. Deseaba cambiar su habitación para hacerla más acogedora, para demostrar que estaba en casa y esperaba con ansia las sonrisas de su omega. La idea de tener hijos había dejado de parecerle absurda y se imaginaba un mundo donde sus cachorros le saludasen al grito de "papá" cada vez que volvían a casa desde el colegio. Sus sueños habían cambiado de golpe y de las misma forma, todo terminó.

Dos días habían pasado desde la noticia que le arrebató la felicidad, desde que volvió a dormir solo en una cama que se había quedado fría. Las posibilidades de tener cachorros biológicos se había reducido, pero no le importaba, siempre encontrarían opciones como la adopción o algún tratamiento experimental que pudiese conocer Seungkwan. Quizás tuviesen suerte y ese 25% fuese suficiente para darles una familia propia. Había miles de opciones, pero no podrían elegir ninguna si no le econtraba. Su omega no estaba roto y no le permitiría pensar lo contrario, no dejaría que siguiese sintiéndose así. Su corazón dolía al recordar los sentimientos de terror y dolor que habían llegado a través de su enlace antes de que lo apagase. Debía sentirse solo, agazapado en algún lugar mientras el frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable. ¿Estaría comiendo?¿Su lobo le estaría ayudando a mantenerse vivo?

Había estado buscándole sin descanso y volvía, impotente, sin resultado alguno. Daba vueltas en la cama hasta que el insomnio cedía y le permitía dormir un par de horas antes de volver a empezar. Jihoon había tratado de ayudarle, cantándole como cuando eran niños y se asustaba por alguna película que no deberían haber visto. Los demás se habían ofrecido a buscarle, pero sabía que sería inútil, que huiría en cuanto viese que todos habían ido. Agradecía su preocupación y odiaba ver sus caras de decepción cada ves que volvía anunciando que no habían tenido éxito. ¿Qué clase de alfa era si no había podido mantener a su omega a salvo?¿Cómo no había sido capaz de ver que las palabras de su familia estaban tan arraigadas en él que un día volverían con fuerza, causándole más dolor?¿Por qué no había sido capaz de evitar que se alejase de él y sufriese en silencio? La noticia le había pillado por sorpresa y había dejado que se marchase, cuando sabía la ilusión que le hacía pensar que por fin sería libre de formar una familia, sin tener que fingir que era un alfa.

Quería ayudarle, traerle de vuelta a casa y mantenerlo caliente. Deseaba ahuyentar sus fantasmas y decirle que nada de esto era su culpa, que seguía siendo el mayor regalo que el destino podía haberle hecho. Soñaba con abrazarlo hasta que le quedase claro que no iría a ninguna parte, que su hogar estaba con él y que no le abandonaría por ser quien era o traer equipaje. Su omega no era una decepción. Era el ser más amable, inteligente y bueno que haba conocido nunca. Actuaba sin querer algo a cambio. Se levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas para que todos tuviesen su desayuno listo antes de ir a trabajar o al colegio, daba consejos sin esperar una recompensa y usaba sus manos en lentas caricias cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo. Los cachorros le adoraban y los adultos habían caído en sus encantos con tanta rapidez que era sorprendente. Era increíble diseñando, pintando, cocinando y elaborando planes para el buen funcionamiento de su librería. ¿Cómo podía decepcionar a alguien cuando era una bendición tenerlo cerca?¿Cómo no podía ver que eran ellos los que no se merecían tenerlo cerca y no al revés?

Odiaba no saber dónde estaba y no poder consolarlo. Se lo imaginaba acurrucado en su forma de lobo, llorando en silencio y sin nadie con el que poder hablar de todo el sufrimiento que guardaba en su corazón. Se sentía impotente con cada fracaso, pero no se rendía. Había tratado de usar su enlace sin resultado, no había forma de encontrar su rastro a través de él y en el exterior todo parecía tener su aroma. Seguía hablándole aunque sabía que no le escucharía, que no habría respuesta. Era la mejor manera que tenía para no enloquecer, para tener un poco de esperanza y esperar que todo se solucionase. Echaba de menos su voz, su olor, su calor y su sabor ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir perdido?¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrarlo?¿Por qué tenían que vivir rodeado de un bosque tan extenso?

Su lobo estaba furioso y le exigía que destruyese a aquellos que habían generado tanto dolor en su omega; pero el humano en él, sabía que no podía atacar a Seungkwan y Jeonghan por ser los mensajeros de malas noticias. Su manada le había puesto en aquella situación, sus padres habían obligado a un omega recíen descubierto a tomarse unas pastillas que le harían tener la aprobación de todos y le habían hecho sentir que si no era el "alfa" que ellos querían, les deshonraría. Le habían hecho creer que era inútil y una decepción, le habían obligado a mentir a todos y cuando la verdad había sido descubierta, todos, incluso sus amigos, le habían atacado hasta casi morir. Sus puños se apretaron, dejando que las garras arañasen su piel al recordar como lo había encontrado. Un gran lobo yacía en el suelo con su pecho moviéndose despacio, señal de que su respiración era muy débil. Numerosas heridas se desperdigaban por todo su cuerpo y su pelaje estaba manchado con su sangre. Había estado tan herido que a penas podía mantener el cambio y terminó regresando a su forma humana. Mientras lo llebaba al coche, dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor y a penas se inmutó cuando lo arropó en el asiento de atrás, usando todo lo que pudo para mantenerlo cálido. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dar media vuelta y acabar con los bastardos que habían herido a su omega. Fue aún más difícil tener que dejarlo con Jeonghan para volver a una manada a la que no le debía nada. Le debía a Jihoon más de lo que creía y no podía abandonarlo. Lo único que le mantuvo intacto fueron las constantes llamadas del líder del lago Yang que le hablaban de lo bien que se estaba adaptando.

— Está bien, Wonwoo —Susurró Jeonghan con ese tono paternal en la voz que usaba desde que le conoció para calmarle. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había perdido mirando hacia algún punto de la cocina, ensimismado con los malos pensamientos de su cabeza—. Todo irá bien, pero tienes que relajarte. Mingyu no querrá ver que te haces daño con esas garras y si apareces ante él tan alterado, huirá.

— Perdón, pero odio saber que está solo y no lo encontramos —Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de la abandonada cocina. Los demás seguían durmiendo o comenzaban a despertarse. Solo estaban ellos dos, preparados para una nueva búsqueda con la esperanza de tener a Mingyu en sus brazos una vez más—. No sé que haré si le pasa algo, Jeonghan

— Vamos a encontrarlo, lo presiento y nunca me equivoco —Sintió sus manos sobre el pelo, acariciándole y notó como su aroma se había vuelto más intenso, una táctica que había aprendido con el tiempo para mantener a su manada en paz cuando perdían la esperanza—. Me dejarás hablar con él primero ¿Verdad? Necesita saber que no está solo, que todos tenemos fantasmas. Cualquier cosa que oigas, deberá quedar entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, entendido —Tragó saliva, consciente de que iba a conocer por primera vez en mucho tiempo las razones por las que Jeonghan era así, un luchador que hacía cualquier cosa por aquellos que estaban bajo su cuidado—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

— Está bien, vamos.

Dejaron la cocina en silencio y se marcharon, corriendo en su forma animal después de haber colocado la ropa en el baúl de siempre. « Vuelve conmigo, Mingyu, vuelve a casa » habló en su enlace una vez más, sin resultado « Vuelve para que pueda demostrarte que no me has decepcionado, que no estás roto y que eres todo lo que necesito ». Corrió, siguiendo a su líder hasta el interior del bosque y se separaron, esperando hallar alguna pista que les llevase hasta su escondite. « Te quiero, Mingyu y quien diga que es demasiado pronto, no te ha conocido ». Recorrió las zonas que ya había visitado, adentrándose cada vez más en el interior, dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago. No podía permitirse volver a casa sin él, no dejaría que durmiese al frío una noche más.

*******

****Cuatro horas después, cuando su animo comenzaba a decaer por la falta de resultados, el aullido de Jeonghan sonó en la distancia. Se detuvo, alzando la cabeza y moviendo las orejas para comprobar de dónde procedía el sonido o si era un espejismo. El omega volvió a llamarle con más fuerza, la clara señal de que lo había encontrado. Mingyu había aparecido, la búsqueda había terminado. Corrió tan rápido como le permitía sus patas, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. Iba a alcanzarle y no volvería a dejar que se marchase de nuevo y sufriese en silencio. Eran una manada y como tal, debían apoyarse los unos a los otros. Eran compañeros y como tal, debían buscarse cuando el dolor fuese insoportable.

La imagen que le recibió en el claro, hubiese sido digna de cualquier novela que se haya escrito hasta la fecha. Mingyu se escondía, ovillado, en el interior de una pequeña cueva en la que apenas entraba. Su pecho se movía, indicando que seguía vivo, pero por lo demás, no hubo ningún movimiento o sonido que indicase que sabía que estaban allí. Les daba la espalda, les rechazaba, buscando el confort de la oscuridad. Se movió inquieto, reprimiendo cualquier quejido o lloriqueo que pudiese escapar de su garganta. Quería acercarse, tocarle, pero le había prometido a Jeonghan que le dejaría actuar primero. Desesperado, queriendo salirse de su piel, comenzó a arañar el suelo bajo sus patas delanteras. El líder tuvo que gruñirle, demostrarle que era más fuerte que él, para tranquilizarse. Una vez más calmado, se tumbó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza entre sus patas para demostrar que no era una amenaza. « Por favor, Mingyu, por favor, escúchale, háblame » volvió a intentar usar su enlace.

Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, deseó ser más fuerte para poder regresar a su antigua manada. Quería demostrarles que no podían dañar a su omega y pensar que todo estaría bien, que podían continuar con sus vida. Si no hubiese sido por las noticias sobre su dificultad para tener cachorros, hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa. Mingyu necesitaba sanar, dejar atrás la sombra de sus padres y, lo que era más importante, convencerse de que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa. « Todo irá bien, no voy a dejarte. Por favor, vuelve a casa, vuelve conmigo » se sentía estúpido hablando en su cabeza sin recibir ninguna respuesta, pero no iba a parar de intentarlo « Te quiero, te quiero».

Jeonghan cambió de nuevo, arrodillándose en el suelo sin pudor alguno. Era natural que se viesen los unos a los otros y el hecho de que fuese el jefe, el "alfa", mantenía los instintos de su lobo al mínimo. Aún quería gruñir por tener desnudo, a alguien más, frente a su omega; pero su lado humano aplacaba al animal, asegurándole que nada iba a ocurrir entre ellos. Era su única opción, una de las pocas personas que podría compartir su dolor y hacerle ver que él no había pedido nada de esto, que no era culpable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Podía enfadarse con su manada o con el mismísimo destino, pero no con él.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise esconderme en mi forma de lobo cuando era más joven? — Mingyu no se movió, siguió dándoles las espaldas y respirando con lentitud, con calma ¿Por qué tenía que seguir allí?¿Por qué no podía acurrucarse a su lado para darle calor?—. Perdí a mis cachorros, uno tras otro. Llegué a hacerme a la idea de que no sería capaz de tener ninguno, que era una especie de castigo por algo que había hecho mal. Todavía lloro su muerte —Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas y Wonwoo quiso acercarse para devolverle cada una de las veces en las que le había apoyado. Mientras, Mingyu continuaba sin demostrar que le oía—. Él me golpeaba cada vez que ocurría, me culpaba y me decía lo inútil que era. Comencé a pensar que todo había ocurrido por mi, que era una decepción tan grande que mis padres me tuvieron que vender para deshacerse de mi —Soltó un pequeño quejido, haciéndole saber a Jeonghan que estaba a su lado y que no importaba lo que había pasado, le quería como a un hermano. No fue él único que se sintió conmovido por su historia, Mingyu comenzó a darse la vuelta y se quedó mirándole, con la cabeza sobre sus patas. « Eso es, cariño, vuelve » susurró en su mente, sintiendo algo de sus emociones, señal de que el enlace estaba volviendo a la normalidad—. Quise morir, acabar con todo y liberarme. Deseé estar con mi hijos perdidos. Comencé a creer que no merecía ser padre ni tener una vida a mi cargo porque estaba tan roto que era desechable. No había cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya quería acabar con mi vida. Fue una mierda —Mingyu soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero, llamando a su líder y Jeonghan se acercó despacio hasta rozar su pelaje con las manos. Le acarició en círculos, sin dejar de llorar, acompañado en su dolor por el omega—. Fue horrible ¿Si no valía para ser omega, que me quedaba?¿Si ni mi familia me quería, cómo iba a conseguir salir de aquello?

Comenzó a llorar colocando las manos en su cara, deteniendo las caricias, y Mingyu golpeó se levantó, quedando sentado. Golpeó su brazo con el hocico y lamió sus lágrimas con cariño, consolándole como solo un omega podía hacer con otro omega. Wonwoo observó el intercambio hasta que no pudo más y se acercó, tumbándose mucho más cerca de ellos y ladrándoles para que supiesen que estaría ahí si lo necesitaban. Por primera vez desde que llegaron, su compañero reaccionó a su presencia y le aulló, pidiéndole que se colocara a su lado. Obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces y le limpió las lágrimas, consiguiendo la imitación lobuna de una risa. Ambos se apoyaron contra Jeonghan, esperando que terminase con la historia, tratando de ayudarle a sanar su corazón. Durante años, se había esforzado por mantener a los demás a salvo ¿Pero quién le confortaba a él?¿Quién le mantenía seguro?

— Me hacéis cosquillas —Rió entre lágrimas mientras dejaba que los dos lobos se rozasen contra él, inundándole con sus aromas— Eh, eh, ya basta, dejadme seguir —Se sentó, sin notar el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo desnudo y continuó con su historia, sin dejar de acariciarles—. Aprendí que nada de eso era verdad. No tenía la culpa, no pedí que me ocurriera todo aquello. No pedí ser vendido o acabar con un alfa imbécil, tampoco desee que mi manada se riese de mi y me atacase física y mentalmente —Wonwoo no se imaginaba que su historia fuese tan dolorosa y después de escucharlo, sabía que aún había más tras todo aquello. Se trataba de una vida llena de pérdidas que en vez de hundirle, le hacían cada día más fuerte. Había pasado de ser un pobre omega que deseaba su muerte, a convertirse en el hombre más increíble que había conocido nunca. Se prometió que seguiría a su lado, más leal que antes e impediría que le hicieran daño, de la misma forma que él vigilaba por todos—. Decidí que no volvería a ser una víctima, reuní dinero, le robé todo lo que tenía y lo maté. No queda nada de ese bastardo, me encargué de que no fuese encontrado nunca. Me marché en busca de un futuro y lo encontré —Miró con seriedad a Mingyu, sus ojos aún brillantes por la emoción—. Me hice más fuerte, luché contra mi pasado y salvé tantas vidas como pude. Ahora que os tengo a vosotros, sé que puedo cuidar de los demás y que nací para ser algo más que el juguete de un imbécil. No voy a dejaros caer, Mingyu, no voy a dejarte —Wonwoo se acurrucó más cerca de su omega, rozando su cabeza contra el lomo y dejando que su olor se intensificase—. No dejes que te destruyan, como yo no dejé que lo hicieran. No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que te ha pasado. Ellos fueron la decepción, no tú. Te han exigido que vivas como alguien que no eras y no pudiste detenerlos, porque seguías siendo un niño que necesitaba su aprobación. Ellos consiguieron esas pastillas, te obligaron a tomarlas y te machacaron para que siguieras consumiéndolas cuando tu mayoría de edad llegó. Te quitaron tu vida una vez, no dejes que te la quiten otra vez —Dijo señalando al alfa, que continuaba enviándole mensajes de calma—. Dolerá, siempre lo hará; pero puedes superarlo, porque no estás solo. Le tienes a él y a todos los demás. Somos una familia y no te dejaremos atrás. No eres una decepción, eres nuestro orgullo. Eres mi orgullo —Besó su cabeza, riendo ante el cosquilleó de su pelona y les sonrió—. Ahora, abre bien vuestro vínculo y escucha lo que Wonwoo tenga que decirte. Os esperamos en casa cuando estés preparado, sin presión. Solo queremos verte bien.

Wonwoo y Mingyu continuaron, durante unos cuantos minutos más, tumbados uno sobre el otro como harían dos cachorros tratando de darse calor. De vez en cuando, el alfa levantaba la cabeza y le empujaba cariñosamente con el hocico o el omega lloriqueaba, apretándose aún más contra él. En todo momento, no dejó de hablar en su enlace, dedicándole dulces palabras que calasen en él, que lo trajesen de vuelta a su hogar. « Te quiero, omega y lo voy a seguir haciendo pase lo que pase. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y el ser más dulce de la tierra » continuó diciéndoselo una y otra vez, hasta que le llegó una respuesta. « ¿Cómo puedes quererme si estoy roto y no puedo darte una familia? ». Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer y él las borró como haría un lobo, sin dudarlo. « ¿No has escuchado a Jeonghan? No estás roto, eres fuerte y ahora nos tienes a tu lado para ayudarte. Además, tendremos esa familia. Voy a asegurarme de ello » empujó su hocico una vez más contra él, acariciándole « Existe un 5% de probabilidades de que un hombre lobo adulto encuentre a su compañero y un 2%, si se tratan de cachorros. Todos los miembros de la manada lo han conseguido, incluso Kwanhee y Jasmine. Nosotros somos parte de ese porcentaje y si lo hemos conseguido ¿Qué supone un 25%? Solo es una cifra y lo intentaremos hasta que lo consigamos. Tenemos un 15% de probabilidades de que un cachorro llegue a término, ¿No es mejor que nada? Tienes a toda una manada para conseguirlo. Y si no, todavía podremos adoptar a un pequeño niño que necesite una familia y darle la vida que nosotros no tuvimos ». Mingyu se removió a su lado, antes de esconder la cabeza bajo la suya. « Serás un gran padre, Jeon Wonwoo, porque eres un gran alfa y yo... Te quiero. Simplemente lo hago. No volveré a huir cuando tenga miedo, acudiré a ti, a todos ».

Tras aquello, las palabras quedaron atrás y volviendo a sus formas humanas, se permitieron rozar las estrellas y alcanzar el cielo. Mingyu supo que le entregaría su corazón con los ojos cerrados y Wonwoo aprendió que le regalaría la luna con tal de ver su sonrisa cada día. Tendrían mucho que superar, pero lo harían juntos y aunque la felicidad no era eterna, buscarían la forma de mantenerse unidos en los peores momentos.

*******

Mingyu y Wonwoo regresaron a la casa horas más tarde, mucho más relajados y sin soltarse, acariciando sus manos unidas y sonriendo con cada paso. El alfa le había asegurado que si se volvía incómodo o le dedicaban miradas de lástima, ser irían de allí lo más rápido que pudiesen. No dudaba en cumplirlo, aunque sabía que ninguno le haría daño. La mayoría había tenido que superar los baches que se encontraron en el camino y no se burlarían de su compañero. Se sonrieron en el porche antes de coger la ropa que habían dejado para ellos y vestirse. Estaban listos para enfrentarse al mundo una vez más.

— Ya estamos aquí —Anunció al entrar, encontrándose con una escena inesperada.

Seungkwan y Seokmin miraban, con una mezcla entre tristeza y emoción, a una pequeña niña que se aferraba a la mano de Chan mientras hablaba sin cesar con Jeonghan que se agachaba para estar a su altura. Kwanhee y Jasmine estaban a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa y contándole lo genial que era vivir con ellos. Los demás parecían más sombríos que de costumbre, de pie, con la mirada de quien ha perdido a alguien o va a enfrentarse a una dura batalla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Mingyu, adelantándose un poco y consiguiendo la atención que él no había recibido.

Uno a uno, los miembros de la manada se abalanzaron sobre el omega y le preguntaron si estaba bien, si había estado comiendo o si necesitaba que subiesen la calefacción para darle más calor. Sonrió al ver como se emocionaba por el apoyo y les contestaba con sinceridad, sin fingir que todo estaba bien pero con la seguridad de que mejoraría. Lo sentaron en la cocina y le dieron un vaso de chocolate caliente que Seokmin había preparado para los niños. No tardaron en taparlo con una manta y anunciarle que cenarían pizza para que no se preocupase por nada. Kwanhee se sentó en su regazo, consiguiendo un nuevo brillo en sus ojos; pero no fue hasta que todos mencionaron lo orgullosos que estaban de él, que empezó a llorar en silencio. Disimulando, los demás bromearon y hablaron con normalidad. Wonwoo apretó su mano, dandole fuerza. Pasase lo que pasase, eran una familia y les ayudasen en lo que hiciera falta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Carraspéo Mingyu antes de poder hablar con normalidad, emocionado por todo el cariño.

— Siento no poder daros buenas noticias —Suspiró Jeonghan—. Os presento a Jiwon, la sobrina de Michael.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó Wonwoo, curioso.

— Mi compañero —Murmuró Chan, cabizbajo, sin soltar la mano de la niña.

Le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la primera vez que Seungkwan le atendió en el hospital hasta el rescate de la pequeña. Cenaron mientras trataban de hacer reír a los niños, pero para Wonwoo estaba claro que ninguno había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que iban a hacer. Sabían que iba a ser esa misma noche, pero no tenían la hora exacta y el temor a llegar tarde no les abandonaba. También estaba el hecho de que Jun oliese a alguien malo en él, aunque fuese por estar cerca. ¿Qué ocurriría si se encontraba con alguien difícil de vencer o con el pasado de alguno de ellos?

— Seungkwan y Seokmin, os quedáis con los niños y los acostáis mientas hablamos. Le disteis vuestra palabra y eso hace que no podáis saber nada de lo que digamos ni cuándo nos marchamos.

— Está bien, pero no hagáis ninguna locura —Dijo Seokmin levantándose—. Vuelve a casa sano y salvo ¿De acuerdo? —Besó a Joshua tras su petición y se marchó, llevándose a la pequeña Jiwon, a Kwanhee y a Melanie con él.

—Tened cuidado y tú —Señaló a Vernon con su dedo índice—. Más te vale volver, no puedes dejar a las niñas sin uno de sus padres —Su voz fue apagándose conforme terminaba y se llevaba a Jasmine con él—. Ni a mi sin mi compañero.

— Bien, ahora podemos hablar con tranquilidad —Siguió Jeonghan cuando vio que se quedaban solos—. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo con salvar a Michael?

Wonwoo miró a Mingyu, esperando ver algún signo de temor o de que no estaba preparado para luchar después de su crisis; pero se encontró con una sonrisa. Su alma gemela necesitaba ayudar, sentirse útil, y no habría nada que hacer para evitarlo. Besó el dorso de su mano y ambos asintieron, seguidos del resto de la manada. Minghao se abrazó a Chan quien comenzaba a inquietarse por no estar salvando a su alfa ya. Se protegerían unos a otros y harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para volver sanas y salvos. Con suerte, Michael formaría parte de su familia y su amigo tendría la oportunidad que los demás habían tenido.

— El plan es el siguiente...

Escucharon a Joenghan con atención, preparándose para el ataque. Estaban preparados para luchar, la mitad llevaría armas y la otra parte irían en sus formas de lobo. Llegarían por sorpresa, no les darían tiempo a prepararse y acabarían con ellos. Salieron de la casa sin hacer ruido, en dirección a un futuro incierto. Se sonrieron y animaron mientras salían, sin pensar que podría ser el final o el comienzo de una vida.

**POV. SEUNGKWAN**

— Papá, papá —Llamó su hija desde algún lugar de la casa, con su voz entrecortada por el miedo.

Se movió con rapidez, incorporándose de la cama donde había estado dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos, incapaz de dormir. Se colocó unos calcetines y corrió hacia su habitación, esperando llegar antes de que Melanie se despertase. No hubo tanta suerte en el universo de Seungkwan. Cuando abrió la puerta, como si hubiese sabido que llegaba, el bebé comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, alzando sus pequeños brazos en busca de la calidez de sus padres. Levantó a la pequeña en brazos, calmándola con dulces palabras mientras se dirigía con cuidado a la cama donde estaba Jasmine, sollozando y aferrada a la sabana con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos había perdido el color. Con una habilidad que nunca creyó posible, movió a su hija para conseguir espacio y se sentó a su lado sin soltar al bebé. Automáticamente, sus mano libre comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras se acurrucaba contra él, buscando su olor.

—Ya está, ya está, todo irá bien —Susurró para las dos niñas y para él mismo. Vernon se había marchado para luchar una batalla en la que él no podía participar y no era una coincidencia que los tres estuviesen inquietos.

Con mucho cuidado, una vez que consiguió calmarlas y el bebé se quedó dormido de nuevo, la colocó en el colchó y levantó a Jasmine para colocarla en su regazo. Los niños cuanto más cerca de los omegas estuviesen, más rápido se tranquilizaban y encontraban la paz. También ocurría que cuando estaban heridos, si se agrupaban en familia, sanaban más rápido. Era una de las ventajas que tenían los hombres lobos y por la que siempre daba gracias. Besó su cabeza que se ocultaba en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, relajando su respiración con cada bocanada de su aroma que conseguía. En ningún momento dejó su mano lejos de Melanie, incapaz de separarse de cualquiera de las niñas. Sus instintos de omega salían con fuerza cuando se trataba de ellas, sin importar que no hubiese genética, y le exigía que las protegiese de cualquier mal, incluidas las pesadillas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? Dicen que si las cuentas, tus pesadillas no pueden cumplirse —Habló en voz baja, usando el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando era más pequeña y aún vivía con él—. ¿Qué ocurría, corazón? —Incorporándola un poco, limpió sus lagrimas con suavidad y besó su nariz, consiguiendo una pequeña risa que le llenó el corazón de alegría.

— Papá se tenía que ir a un lugar muy feo, con gente mala que quería hacerle daño y no volvía. Entonces tú te ponías mal y nosotras nos quedábamos solas. Tengo miedo, papi. ¿Dónde está, papá? Quiero a papá, te quiero a ti —Se aferró con sus manitas a su camiseta, volviendo a llorar.

—Shhh... tranquila, cariño. Solo ha sido un mal sueño —Cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas y se permitió unos minutos para seguir hablando—. Ha tenido que irse para ayudar al tito Chan, pero va a volver, me lo ha prometido y él siempre cumple su palabra. No va a dejarnos. Y nunca, nunca, nunca, estaréis solas. Os tenéis la una a la otro, a Kwanhee y a todos vuestros tíos.

— ¿De verdad va a volver?

— ¿Crees que se perdería nuestra próxima sesión de películas familiar?

— Tienes razón —Rio la niña—. Papá cree que nos engaña, pero las ve porque le gustan más que a nosotras.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, interrumpiéndoles, y Kwanhee asomó su cabeza con timidez, limpiándose los ojos mientras sollozaba. Instintivamente, su hija extendió las manos hacia él, pidiéndole sin palabras que viniese a ella para que pudiese consolarle. Vio con sorpresa como su hija acariciaba las manos del cachorro y le decía que todo iría bien, que como su padre decía las pesadillas se esfumarían si las contaba. También había soñado con que Minghao y Jun no volvían después de enfrentarse a los "hombres malos". Una clara señal del poder que tenían los niños, conectados entre ellos por algo más que el simple lazo del destino. No importaba la edad, su hija trataba de tranquilizar a su compañero como cualquier alfa haría con su omega. Su relación era mucho más inocente que la de un adulto y ni si quiera sabían lo complejo que podría ser un apareamiento, pero el instinto estaba presente. Se necesitaban para consolarse como dos cachorros se buscaban, pero conscientes de siempre serían el uno para el otro y nadie más existiría entre ellos. Por mucho que le pesase a Jun, sus hijos estarían juntos.

— No te preocupes, Kwanhee, todo irá bien. Van a regresar como lo hicieron después de ayudar al tío Jihoon —No sabía si trataba de colorarse a si mismo o a los demás, pero volvió a colocar a la niña al lado de su hermana que automáticamente se aferró a ella con una de sus pequeñas manos y salió de la cama para que el cachorro pudiese ocupar su lugar—. Estarán aquí pronto ¿Por qué no intentáis dormir mientras os canto? Estaré sentado en el sofá por si volvéis a tener un mal sueño.

— Gracias, tito Kwan —Dijo, hipando, pero sin llorar, mientras dejaba que el cambio se ocupase de él y se enroscase al lado de su hija.

— Gracias, papi, te quiero —Repitió la niña, cambiando a su propio lobo.

— Y yo a ti, princesa. Ahora. A descansar.

Arropó a Melanie, la única que necesitaría el calor de una manta y se retiró al sofá sin dejar de sonreír ante la adorable imagen. Cantó una balada que solía usar para dormir a Jasmine en un tiempo en el que aún estaban juntos, sin secuestros, ni accidentes que le arruinasen la vida. El bebé se quejó y movido por su instinto, Seungkwan la cogió en brazos para recolocarla entre los dos cachorros de lobo, dejando atrás la manta y sustituyéndola por el pelaje. En cuanto entró en contacto con ellos, se calmó. Estaban tan adorables, que quiso sacarles una foto, pero temía que pudiesen despertarse ante la constante vigilancia. Solo quería que Vernon viese lo tiernos que eran.

¿Y si no volvía?¿Y si le ocurría algo? Pensó mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá que habían traído para alimentar a Melanie con comodidad. Estaba preocupado por toda la manada, pero él era su compañero y sentado allí, contemplando a los más pequeños de su familia, no podía dejar de tener miedo. Ni si quiera habían completado su apareamiento y ya les unía unos lazos tan fuertes que pensar en perderlo, le generaba un gran terror. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él y sabía que su muerte podía suponer el fin de su cordura. Había sobrevivido a Jae, pero no lo conseguiría con él. Sin lazos completados, ya sabía que moriría a su lado. ¿Cómo iban a dejar a las niñas solas?¿Cómo iba a abandonar a Jasmine ahora que la había encontrado?¿Cómo iban a dejar a su familia, tratando de superar la pérdida? « Por favor, Jae, mantenlo a salvo » rezó a la persona que más le había ayudado « Tráelo de vuelta a casa ».

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Preguntó Seokmin que había entrado en la habitación en medio de sus cavilaciones—. Estoy preocupado. La primera vez que Joshua se fue aún no nos habíamos apareado y ahora, a penas han pasado dos días. Siento que voy a salirme de mi piel y mi lobo está inquieto. Me siento estúpido, porque sé que es capaz de hacerlo solo. Joder, salió de su pasado sin morir ¿No es eso suficiente para saber que es fuerte? —Se quejó, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en el lateral del sofá. Seungkwan optó por hacer lo mismo que usaba con los cachorros, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

— Es normal, es instintivo y no podemos evitarlo; pero recuerda que es capaz de salir ileso de cualquier situación y ten paciencia, pronto estarán aquí. Debería aplicarme el cuento —Río, al darse cuenta de que estaba aconsejándole lo que él no hacía—. Vernon también es fuerte, lo vi en acción la última vez, aunque estaba más preocupado por mantener a Soonyoung con vida.

— Sabes que seguiremos inquietos aunque lo sepamos ¿Verdad? —Sonrió, dejando escapar una risa que calló de golpe, sin querer despertar a los niños—. Cambiemos de tema ¿Este lugar siempre ha sido tan cogedor?

— Sí y no —Le explicó, recordando sus primeros días aquí, cuando odiaba a todos por no dejarle sufrir en silencio. Minghao a penas salía de su habitación, temiendo recibir un castigo si lo hacía. Joshua tendía a quedarse mirando por la gran ventana de la cocina, observando el bosque, sumido en sus propias pesadillas. Jeonghan se sentaba durante horas, hablando a alguien que debía estar muerte y buscando una forma de conseguir que sus compañeros mejorasen. Al parecer, por lo que había descubierto, el abogado había hecho grandes avances y estaba muchísimo mejor que cuando llegó con el gran omega; pero Minghao no llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera y las pesadillas parecían ser horribles. No había muchas risas, aunque tanto Joshua como Jeonghan se esforzaban. La primera vez que consiguieron avanzar, fue cuando rescataron a Chan y decidieron celebrar la navidad. En ese momento, la mansión ganó algo de calidez—. Ahora es mucho mejor, las risas siempre están presentes y hay juguetes por todas partes, recordando que los niños están aquí. Aún así, que trajeses a Sauron y Legolas, fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Ahora tenemos un verdadero hogar, con mascotas incluidas. Por no hablar de la comida de Mingyu que sabe a casa y la cantidad de plantas que ha ido trayendo Jeonghan para darle más calidez.

Siguieron hablando de como había cambiado sus vidas, de sus trabajos y de algunas anécdotas que consiguieran hacerles reír. Seungkwan le habló de sus problemas, de lo mal que había estado y de como todavía lo estaba. También le contó sobre su suspensión y su salida de los quirófanos. El omega había tomado la decisión de reducir sus horas de trabajo a solo tres días a la semana como doctor especial y ser parte de la manada como correspondía. Proteger a otros de su misma especie y abrir su propia clínica para que los hombres lobos pudiesen acudir a él sin miedo, era una gran ventaja. Además, si entraban en una batalla o alguno de su manada se ponía en peligro, tendría todo un espacio para tratarle sin miedo a no ser suficiente. Aunque acabasen con la amenaza sobre ellos, seguirán trabajando en hacer felices al resto de omegas que han sido abusados o despreciados, hasta que busquen su propio camino o decidan unirse a ellos. Seokmin le contó todo lo que había vivido en su infancia y como no había perdido la fe de volver a encontrarse con su hermano. También le habló de como encontró a sus fieles compañeros y tuvo que quedarse con ellos para darle la vida que nadie quería entregarles. A pesar de que adoraba a sus antiguos alumnos, el colegio en el que trabajaba ahora, era todo lo que siempre había deseado. En seguida se había hecho con el corazón de los niños y su famoso apodo había llegado con naturalidad. Seguía usando su bata con los lobos dibujados, en recuerdo a su antiguo yo; pero no se arrepentía de haber venido al Lago Yang.

Mientras le oía hablar de Joshua, Seungkwan se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: quería a alguien en su vida que hablase de él como Seokmin lo hacía de su compañero, con tanto amor que sus ojos brillasen. El pasado y su miedo, no le habían dejado aceptarlo; pero ahora que podía perderlo antes de estar completamente a su lado, no podía seguir omitiéndolo. No le amaba, aún no. Sin embargo, no tardaría en hacerlo. Ya le quería lo suficiente como para estar dándole vueltas a lo que sería su muerte y compartían una familia. Solo tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Si volvía sano y salvo, se aparearían. « Jae, por favor, se su ángel de la guarda como fuiste el mío cuando estabas vivo ».

— Mmm... Seungkwan, si Jiwon está durmiendo en la cama que le hemos dado ¿Quién es el pequeño lobo entre Kwanhee y Jasmine? —Preguntó Seokmin, cortando sus pensamientos de golpe, sin dejar de mirar a la cama.

— Puse a Melanie allí, no a un cachorro... —Se calló de golpe al procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la cama, había tres lobos acurrucados y la cuna seguía tan vacía como antes. Aquella pequeña criatura que alzaba su hocico para olisquear a su hermana, era Melanie. Su niña había cambiado por primera vez—. SE HA TRANSFORMADO, se ha transformado —Bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que podía despertar a los niños. Golpeó la cabeza de Seokmin—. Dame tu móvil, corre, antes de cambie de nuevo. La primera vez puede ser inestable, durar horas o segundo. Vernon tiene que ver esto. Estaba convencido de que no pasaría. Solo 1 de cada 3 mestizos lo lograban y la nuestra es uno de ellos.

Sacó varias fotos, no solo para plasmar su logro sino también para poder tener un recuerdo de los tres acurrucados tan juntos que no sabías cuando empezaba el pelaje de unos terminaba el del otro. Solo faltaba Jiwon y estarían todos los niños de la casa. Abrazó a Seokmin, feliz y se contuvo de mandarle un mensaje a Vernon por si le ponía en un aprieto. Quería poder compartir este momento con él, pero tenía que dejarle ser un héroe.

*******

A medida que el día siguiente les alcanzó, la conversación continuó, sin dejar solos a los niños o salir de la habitación para algo más que ir al baño. No habían parado de sacar fotos, de ellos dos haciendo caras tontas y de los cachorros siendo tan adorables. Tenían que entretenerse para no enloquecer y cualquier cosa les valía. Pasaron de jugar al tres en raya hasta el "hunde la flota" con uno de los cuadernos de Jasmine. Las horas pasaban y no llegaban. No había ninguna noticia sobre ellos, ni buenas ni malas y esa espera era lo peor. El estrés de Seungkwan empeoró cuando Seokmin dejó de decirle que todo iría bien para entrar en lo que imaginó que sería una visión. Apretó sus manos sobre él y cuando regresó, lo miró con tanto miedo y compasión que supo que odiaría las noticias.

—Vernon está muy grave, vienen hacia aquí. Necesitas todo el equipo médico que tengas en casa Seungkwan, solo tú puedes salvarlo.

Durante cuatro segundos, sintió que el mundo cedáis bajo sus pies y él se hundía en las profundidades de un abismo. Durante cinco segundos, no paró de temblar y de pensar que su compañero estaba grave. Durante seis segundos, no fue capaz de reaccionar y lo único que había en su mente era que lo iba a perder, que moriría a su lado, que las niñas estarían solas.

— Maldita sea, Seungkwan, prepara tus cosas y sálvalo —Gritó Seokmin, dandole un pequeño empujón que le sacase de su ataque de pánico—. Eres un médico, sálvale. No está muerto.

Solo tardó un segundo en reaccionar y conectar el lado de su cerebro que trabajaba en automático, capaz de racionalizar cualquier situación. El médico en él se hizo cargo y comenzó a correr, buscando todo lo que necesitaría según la descripción de Seokmin y algo más que podría resultarle útil. No había perdido nunca a un paciente y su compañero no sería la excepción. Permitiría que sus hijas creciesen con sus dos padres, cumpliría su promesa de que todo iría bien y harían una nueva sesión de películas familiares. Vernon volvería con ellos como que su nombre era Boo Seungkwan. Sonreiría para él, se entusiasmaría por el cambio de Melanie y levantaría a Jasmine como a ella le gustaba. Lo mantendría vivo y cuando se recuperase, estarían juntos por completo. El amor llegaría y su apareamiento sería mejor de lo que nunca había soñado. Necesitaba a su familia unida.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga? —Preguntó Seokmin entrando en la habitación que usaba de enfermería improvisada si su paciente necesitaba algo más que reposo y un par de cambios.

— No dejes que los niños vean nada ¿Hay más heridos en tu visión?

— Todos, pero él único que parecía muy mal a parte de Vernon era Jeonghan y por lo que vi, se niega a tener atención hasta que él esté a salvo.

— Tendrás que hacer de médico y ayudarle. Si está igual de mal, no valdrán unos cuantos cambios.

— No, no, no, no puedo hacerlo. No sé nada y podría matarle.

— Va a morir si no le ayudas y no estarás solo. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Lo salvaré, Seokmin. Soy el mejor médico del mundo y te convertiré en uno.

— Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Aquella mañana marcaría el principio o el final, pero ninguno se imaginaba la repercusión que tendría.


	30. Capítulo 28. No mueras, por favor

**POV. CHAN**

Había transitado aquella carretera una y otra vez; pero nunca antes le había parecido tan interminable, ni si quiera cuando volvía a casa después de un largo día de clases y bailes agotadores. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que el coche iba más lento, como si las leyes del espacio-tiempo se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para que no llegase a su destino. Incluso, los árboles parecían cernirse sobre ellos, como si tratasen de atraparlos y evitar que lograsen salvarle. Había deseado su muerte, había querido morir con él y ahora, el karma volvía para morderle. Su compañero había estado protegiendo a su sobrina y tratando de mantenerle lejos de los problemas. Mientras él se sacrificaba, Chan le maldecía una y otra vez por haberle dejado solo. « Estúpido, estúpido, si él muere, será en parte por tu culpa, por haberlo deseado » se recriminó a si mismo, apretando con fuerza el manillar de la puerta.

— ¿No podemos ir más rápido? —Preguntó, desesperado.

— Créeme, lo estoy intentando, pero pronto les alcanzaremos —Trató de tranquilizarle Soonyoung, conduciendo la camioneta de la floristeria.

Después de esto, hablaría con los demás y les haría ver la necesidad de comprar vehículos decentes para cuando los problemas llegasen. Entre la amenaza sobre sus amigos y los calloros —que eran leyendas vivientes—; y, las constantes búsquedas de omegas para darles una vida mejor, no podían seguir usando las camionetas de Jeonghan, Jun Wonwoo y él; los coches familiares de Vernon, Seungkwan y Minghao; o, la caravana de Soonyoung. Era contraproducente no tener ningún transporte con equipo sanitario más allá de la ambulancia que a veces traía el paramédico o nada que pudiese alcanzar grandes velocidades con las que poder huir cuando fuera necesario. Se estaba quedando sin uñas que morder y no había forma de conseguir que el tiempo avanzase más rápido para ellos o más lentos para los asesinos que querían acabar con su compañero.

— Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Chan —Le aseguró Jeonghan, colocando una mano sobre las suyas e impidiendo que siguiese destrozándose los dedos. Tuvo que leer sus pensamientos, porque cuando continuó, fue directo a una de sus grandes preocupaciones—. Te prometí que te daría una familia y eso incluía, luchar tus batallas para que no estés solo. Juntos, somos más fuertes. Nadie está aquí por obligación, estamos persiguiendo a unos imbéciles que han decidido hacer daño a un miembro de nuestra manada.

— Pero Michael no...

— No lo es, porque no ha podido; pero lo será. Solo espero que sea capaz de aguantar todo el equipaje que llevamos sobre nuestros hombros.

Pararon el coche en un pequeño desvío en el bosque, el mismo lugar que Seokmin les había indicado. Si no era exacto, si se había equivocado por unas pocas cifras, todo estaría perdido. « No pienses así, Chan, vas a salvarlo, vas a verle reír de nuevo y volverás a bailar para él » se mentalizó mientras bajaba del coche, decidido a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque eso significase no volver a casa. Observó a sus compañeros, preparándose para cambiar o abrochándose sus armas. Jeonghan brillaba con luz propia, como si no necesitase el reflejo de la luna. Llevaba sus pistolas bien colocadas y esa sonrisa que decía lo letal que podía llegar a ser. Su ropa negra había sido diseñada tras una de sus batallas personales, amoldándose a su cuerpo para darle mayor apertura de movimiento. El lobo brillaba en su mirada, salvaje, llena de una sed de venganza que no había visto antes. Luchaba por él, por Michael, por todos los omegas de la tierra y por su propio pasado. Seungcheol se alzaba sobre sus cuatro partas, mostrando unos colmillos tan blancos que harían temblar a cualquiera. Su pelaje negro pasaba desapercibido ante tanta oscuridad, pero seguía siendo la criatura más mortal del bosque. Hombre y animal, se erguían ante ellos como los líderes que eran.

Jun dejó que el animal en él, tomase el control. La ira que solía convertirle en un hombre despiadado y que tendía a encerrar en un pequeño rincón de su mente, había salido a jugar con ellos. Algo en el aire le volvía furioso, Chan podía notarlo y eso le hizo sentir lástima por sus enemigos. Pronto, no quedaría nada de ellos. Minghao, con su pelaje blanco contrastando con el color de su compañero, movía sus patas, preparado para encargarse de aquellos que habían osado interrumpir en su hogar. Había sido preparado para convertirse en un guerrero, un centinela, y lo demostraría como cada vez que debían luchar por su seguridad, como aquella vez que un antiguo cliente trató de dañarle o cuando Jihoon fue atrapado. Joshua, Vernon, Jihoon y Wonwoo habían decidido luchar en su piel humana, prefiriendo las armas a las garras. Tanto el librero como el abogado, permanecerían escondidos entre los árboles, esperando el momento para jugar con sus fusiles de largo alcance, una de las nuevas adquisiciones de Jeonghan. Mingyu, Soonyoung y él, por el contrario, dejarían a sus lobos jugar. Ya podía sentirle dentro de él, inquieto por salvar a su compañero.

— Ya sabéis cuál es el plan. Si algo falla, correréis y Seungcheol y yo nos ocuparemos del resto ¿Entendido? —Hubo varios bufidos de protesta y algunas quejas, pero se callaron en cuanto el omega les señaló—. No hay objeción. Tenéis que volver a casa con vuestros compañeros y cachorros. El capitán es el último en abandonar el barco y yo seré el último en irme del campo de batalla. Necesitaréis una distracción para correr y llevaros a Michael. Ahora, ¡A por nuestro compañero!

El respeto que sentía hacia su líder creció con sus palabras. Había pasado de estar solo, perdido y muerto de frío a encontrar un hogar y a alguien que velase por sus necesidades como cualquier padre haría por sus hijos. Sin embargo, Jeonghan iba un paso más allá, siendo capaz de sacrificarse si la vida de sus amigos y miembros de la manada estuviese en más peligro del que creían. Mientras corría hacia un destino incierto, siguiendo al gran omega y su alfa, pensó en lo cierta que era la leyenda; porque, aquel hombre era un ángel guerrero, enviado a la tierra para luchar por su gente.

***

La imagen que encontró al llegar al claro, que Seokmin vio en su visión, le acompañaría durante el resto de su vida. Un grupo de lobos, superiores en tamaño y número, se abalanzaron sobre su compañero que se encogía, indefenso ante el ataque. A su lado, Seungcheol gruñó, llamándole la atención sobre el grupo. El gran alfa, Soonyoung y Jun, observaban más allá del castigo de la manada, a una mujer y un hombre que reían como si estuviesen viendo la mejor de las comedias. Furioso, mostró los colmillos y ladró a Jeonghan, esperando a que diese la señal y pudiese encargarse de aquellos imbéciles. Tras un leve movimiento de su mano, los lobos comenzaron a aullar al unísono, deteniendo cualquier signo de violencia. Dos disparos acabaron con la vida de los animales que seguían cerniéndose sobre su compañero y con una rápida carrera, la lucha comenzó.

Consiguió hacerse paso entre la multitud y se posicionó sobre su compañero, manteniéndole a salvo mientras dos lobos más grandes que él, le gruñían con rabia. El humano en él les sonreía, sabiendo que no importaba si eran más o mayores que él. Sin habilidad, estaban perdidos y él había sido entrenado por los mejores: los omegas del lago Yang. Se abalanzó sobre ellos a tanta velocidad que tardaron en reaccionar, costándoles la vida. Desgarró el ojo del primero con las garras de una de sus patas, haciéndole encogerse de dolor y mordió con fuerza el cuello del segundo hasta que sus latidos dejaron de oírse. Para cuando su otro contrincante se recuperó lo suficiente para volver a luchar, ya era demasiado tarde. En unos pocos segundos, Chan terminó el trabajo con un solo arañazo en el lugar exacto. Un disparo pasó rozándole y se giró, alarmado, encontrándose con otro enemigo caído.

— Puedes agradecérmelo más tarde —Bromeó Vernon, apuntando con su arma al siguiente.

Resopló, alejándose un poco para atacar a otro lobo que pensaba acercarse a su compañero. Se creían lo suficientemente buenos como para meterse con su alma gemela, pero les demostraría lo ingenuos que estaba siendo. Vernon y él se cubrieron las espaldas, atacando a todo aquel que aparecía ante ellos. Iban ganando, nadie de su equipo estaba gravemente herido y pronto, se irían con Michael a casa. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y observar el estado de su pareja. Solo fue un instante, pero lo suficiente para que un gran y poderoso alfa saltase sobre él. Vernon se interpuso entre ellos, sufriendo un mordisco profundo en su costado. Calló al suelo, sangrando, y como si fuese un simple rasguño, levantó la pistola que aún no había soltado y disparó. El enemigo no murió, pero lo ralentizó lo suficiente para que Chan pudiese terminar con él.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, corrió hasta su amigo, rozándole con el hocico. Le sonrió, acariciando su pelaje como si todo estuviese bien; pero por el tono blanquecino de su piel, la forma en la que sangraba y las arrugas formadas por el dolor, indicaban lo contrario. Insistió, rozando el suelo con las patas, para que le dejase llevarlo lejos de allí.

— Eh, todo está bien, seguiré aquí cuando todo termine. Ve y protege a tu compañero —Chan observó en la distancia como Michael trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito—. Te necesita, corre, volveremos a casa pronto —Sus palabras salían con dificultad. Se debatía entre su amigo y su compañero. Por suerte, Joshua apareció a su lado, levantando el arma y encargándose de la herida con sus propia camisa.

— Ve, corre. Me ocuparé de él.

Corrió de nuevo hacia su posición, protegiendo a su alfa con todo lo que tenía y cuando creyó que el agotamiento podría con él, oyó un aullido en la distancia. Uno a uno, los pocos lobos enemigos que quedaban, se fueron marchando. Fue entonces cuando se permitió observar la escena, asegurándose de que el resto de su manada estuviese bien. Lo que encontró, sería otra de las imágenes que le perseguirían durante años. Vernon no parecía responder a las palabras que le gritaba Joshua y Jeonghan, caminaba con lentitud, la sangre cayendo por todas y cada una de las profundas heridas que había recibido. Si hubiese sido otra persona, habría sido incapaz de levantarse, pero el continuaba hacia delante sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para encontrarse con el alfa caído. Sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzarlo, se derrumbó en el suelo. Seungcheol, cambiando a una velocidad increíble, lo levantó del suelo en sus brazos y observando a todos, ordenó:

— Chan lleva a tu compañero, Wonwoo coge a Vernon y Joshua, no sueltes bajo ningún concepto esa herida. Necesitamos a Seungkwan con urgencia, nuestra prioridad es alcanzarlo antes de que se desangren.

— Tenemos que encontrar a ese hijo de puta —Murmuró, casi sin fuerzas, Jeonghan—. Quiero la cabeza de ese cabrón cobarde —Se aferró a los brazos de Seungcheol.

— No, necesitas tratamiento urgente. Dios, ángel, ni si quiera sé como puedes estar hablando.

— Estoy bien, Vernon lo necesita mucho más. Dejadme ir a por él —Todos observaban el intercambio con admiración. Al omega por su decisión de continuar luchando y al alfa por no desmoronarse ante la visión de su compañero herido.

— Estás sosteniéndote el intestino con tus propias manos, no vas a ir —Suplicó Seungcheol, sosteniéndole más cerca. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la herida abierta de su estómago.

— Iremos Minghao y yo —Declaró Jun, cambiando con rapidez—. Ese gilipollas mató a mi mejor amiga, casi acaba con mi mejor amigo y amenaza la vida de nuestro cachorro. Ese hombre es nuestro.

Chan les observó con sorpresa, sabiendo que se había perdido una parte crucial de la lucha. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para ponerse al día. Cambió y ayudó a Michael, quien parecía observarlo todo entre aturdido y atormentado, a ponerse en pie. « Lo siento » oyó que murmuraba casi en un susurro « No quise que sufrieran, no quise que nadie saliese herido por mi culpa. Lo siento, Chan, lo siento mucho ». Levantó a su compañero en brazos, asegurándole que todo iría bien y no había necesidad de disculparse porque esto era algo que hacía la familia. Rápidamente, todos se movilizaron en dirección a los vehículos y mientras conducían a la máxima velocidad que les permitían, rezaba para no tener que perder a nadie. En algún momento, Jeonghan había dejado de luchar y se desmayó ante las súplicas de Seungcheol para que mantuviese los ojos abiertos. En silencio, salvo por el llanto del gran Alfa de la manada y las dulces palabras que le dedicaba Joshua a Vernon, regresaron a la mansión.

Había recuperado a su compañero, pero no lo sentía una victoria. Sus vidas pendían de un hilo, podrían morir en cualquier momento y sería su culpa.

**POV. SEUNGCHEOL**

Cuando abrieron la puerta de un golpe y comenzaron a gritar por ayuda, Seokmin y Seungkwan ya lo tenían todo preparado. Les dieron indicaciones para que los dejaran en la cama y ordenaron que todos se marchasen salvo Soonyoung, Joshua y Mingyu. Entendía sus razones, eran los únicos con conocimientos de primeros auxilios y los demás estarían estorbando. Sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente mientras miraba la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Ni si quiera se cuestionó que hacía su hermano allí o cómo habían sabido que venían, solo rezaba para que lograsen salvar a su compañero. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por Vernon, pero la preocupación por Jeonghan estaba corroyendo cada rincón de su mente y a penas tenía espacio para otra cosa. Sus propias heridas habían dejado de doler en el instante en que su omega se había derrumbado y no cambiaría para que sanasen hasta que supiese que estaba fuera de peligro. Había daños que ni si quiera su rápida curación serían capaces de curar y él había visto el interior de su compañero cuando no debería haber sido posible. Había podido ver la sangre que se filtraba sin control a través de sus dedos mientras luchaba por contener la hemorragia. Los músculos de sus brazos habían quedado al descubierto y parte de la piel de su rodilla había acabado colgando tras un mordisco incompleto. ¿Cómo podría recuperarse de eso?¿Cómo podrían salvarle si solo Seungkwan era capaz de hacerlo y él debía ocuparse de su propio compañero?

— Eh, eh, grandullón, tranquilo —Oyó una voz lejana, abriéndose paso por el caos en el que se había convertido su mente—. Respira despacio —¿No lo estaba haciendo?—. Estás teniendo un ataque, necesitas relajarte. Nuestro doc es bueno, pero no puede encargarse de tres personas a la vez —No entendía lo que estaban diciéndole ¿Cómo es que estaba teniendo un ataque?¿Qué significaba?—. Vamos a ponerte la cabeza en las rodillas, ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien, ahora respira conmigo —De pronto, el aire volvió a llegar con la misma facilidad que antes y contar se volvió más sencillo. La voz comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco y su pecho dejó de latir con tanta fuerza que parecía salirse de su pecho. Levantó la cabeza de sus piernas y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Jihoon—. Bienvenido al maravilloso universo de la ansiedad.

— Es una mierda —Murmuró, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared del pasillo.

— Lo sé, he estado allí —La sonrisa contrastaba con la tensión que podía verse en sus músculos—. Deberías cambiar —Le aconsejó, mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba una mano en su pierna.

— Y tú también —Observó con cansancio cada uno de los cortes que tenía en el rostro y los brazos.

— No voy a hacerlo hasta que sepa que están bien —Murmuró, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Parecía culpable, golpeando su pierna con los dedos sin darse cuenta. Analizó la situación para comprender el por qué de su comportamiento y lo supo: sentía que podría haberlo evitado, que podía haberlo impedido.

— No es culpa tuya —Le aseguró, sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba oír y la verdad.

— Podría haber usado esta mierda de poderes psíquicos y ninguno de los dos habría acabado tan mal.

— Te ordenamos que no lo hicieras y cumpliste. Si lo hubieses hecho... —Negó, recordando la horrible conversación que habían tenido al enfrentarse a ese miserable alfa—. Créeme, hiciste bien. Ellos te quieren y hubiesen obtenido lo que desean —Dejó que su mirada vagase por la puerta cerrada, preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo allí dentro—. Necesito que le digas algo a los demás, Jihoon. Estoy cansado y solo quiero que mi omega se recupere.

— Dime, se nos ocurrirá algo entre todos y Jeonghan estará bien, al igual que Vernon. Tienen que estarlo.

— El alfa de Jun y Soonyoung no parará hasta atraparos. Sabe cosas de todos, desde lo que vivió mi omega hasta el origen de Minghao y su manada de lobos blancos. Tiene conocimientos sobre vosotros que ni si quiera Jeonghan y yo teníamos, como la historia de Joshua. Si os encuentra y consigue obligaros a hacer lo que quiere, el mundo se acabará. Podéis ser inteligentes y fuertes, pero si amenazaba a lo que más queréis, obedeceréis y será nuestro fin —Tomó la mano de Jihoon entre las suyas—. Si Jeonghan muere, yo lo haré con él. Ni mi lobo ni yo seremos capaces de sobrevivir.

— No digas tonterías, Seungcheol. Vais a estar bien —Trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero no le dejó.

— Escúchame bien, esto es importante. Si no estamos aquí para protegeros, id lo más lejos posible. Llevad la manada a un lugar seguro. No le permitáis ganar, luchad con tanta fuerza como podáis y manteneos unidos.

***

Seungcheol continuó sentado en aquel pasillo durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Podía escuchar a Seungkwan lanzando órdenes y a su hermano haciendo preguntas sobre lo que debía hacer. Su compañero estaba en sus manos. Si moría, no sería capaz de recuperarse de la culpa por no haberle salvado y él no podría decirle que había hecho todo lo posible porque se marcharía con su compañero. « No mueras, por favor, Jeonghan » pensó, mientras apretaba sus rodillas con las manos « No me dejes, por favor ». Jun y Minghao habían llegado horas atrás, pero no se había molestado en preguntar lo que había ocurrido y ellos prefirieron mantenerse callados. Poco a poco, el pasillo fue reuniendo a la manada al completo, incluso Michael había logrado arrastrarse con ellos. La culpa brillaba en su mirada y a él no le quedaban palabras de consuelo para decirle que era una víctima, que no era el malo de la película.Tampoco tenía ánimos para cuidar de Jasmine y prometerle algo que no sabía si podía cumplir. La impotencia se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, haciendo añicos sus emociones y convirtiéndole en un cuerpo sin a penas vida. « No mueras, por favor, tu manada y los omegas te necesitan. Eres una leyenda, no puedes caer, no puedes morir ».

— ¡PAPÁ! —Gritó de pronto Jasmine, llorando—. ¡NO!¡PAPÁ! Llevadme, llevadme, yo puedo ayudarles, dejadme ir —Continuó suplicando ante la impotente mirada de los demás.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cachorra? —Preguntó Seungcheol con la voz ronca después de haberse mantenido en silencio durante horas—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Se está muriendo, su alma se está alejando y la de tito Jeonghan también —El dolor de su pecho se hizo casi insoportable cuando la oyó—. Yo puedo ayudarles, tienen que dejarme ayudarle —Era difícil entender lo que decía, pero se aferró a la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

— Voy a llevarte, ¿Qué necesitas?

— Que papi y tú os enlacéis a ellos —Iba a decirle que no era posible, que no podían completar el proceso en su estado; pero ella fue mucho más rápida, dándole la solución a la peor de sus pesadillas—. Yo puedo hacerlo, veo vuestros lazos y solo tengo que unirlos. Por favor, por favor, dejadme salvarlos. Quiero a papá de vuelta —Se abrazó a Kwanhee tanto como le permitía la postura.

Seungcheol tomó la decisión muy rápido, ni si quiera necesitó pensárselo dos veces. Se aferraría a un clavo ardiente si con eso pudiese salvar a su omega. Observó el rostro compungido de su manada. Los necesitaban. Su hogar quedaría roto si los perdían. Seungkwan y él desaparecerían de la ecuación ¿Qué sería entonces de los demás, cuando sus corazones llorasen por sus muertes? Se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo entumecido le permitió y empujó la silla a través del pasillo hasta la puerta. Los demás les observaban sin decir nada, conteniendo la respiración. El apoyo silencioso fue bien recibido, consiguiendo la fuerza que necesitaba para entrar y afrontar a un Jeonghan extremadamente pálido, muriéndose en manos de su propio hermano que no dejaba de luchar contra el destino.

— No, cariño, no puedes estar aquí —Murmuró Seungkwan, haciendo todo lo que había en sus manos. Parecía demacrado, tan perdido como él mismo—. No, por favor, no veas esto —Suplicó—. Seungcheol, llévatela, no dejes que vea a su padre m...

— No va a pasar nada. Idos los cuatro, dejadnos solos —Ordenó a Joshua, Mingyu, Soonyoung y Seokmin—. Dejadlo todo, marchaos —Tuvo que insistir un par de veces más, pero al final, pudieron quedarse solos. El tiempo corría en su contra ahora que nadie estaba atendiendo a Jeonghan. Si no se daban prisa... Ni si quiera iba a pensarlo—. ¿Qué hacemos Jasmine?

— Dadles la mano —Ordenó, mirando hacia el suelo, incapaz de observar el desastre en el que se había convertido su padre.

Seungkwan les miraba confusos y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. La mirada clínica que había tenido minutos atrás, había desaparecido. No quedaba nada del médico, solo era un omega a punto de perder a su alfa. Hicieron lo que les había indicado. Seungcheol acarició su mano, tan fría que tuvo miedo. No quería verle así de nuevo. Tendría pesadillas con esa imagen durante años, todos las tendrían.

— No lo he hecho nunca —Susurró avergonzada antes de extender las manos hacia ellos, como si tratase de acariciarles—. Pero sé que puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y encontrarlos —Murmuró para sí misma.

La ventana se abrió de golpe y el aire frio de la noche les alcanzó, como si quisiese llevárselos lejos. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, encontrándose en un lugar completamente oscuro. Ni si quiera podía ver sus manos y temía tropezar con tan solo dar un par de pasos. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña luz en el cielo, una pequeña estrella que brillaba tímidamente. Después sintió como tiraban de algo en su interior, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la fuerte sensación. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, una a una, fueron apareciendo más luces, más estrellas y en la lejanía, un hombre fue acercándose a él. Se quedó sin aliento cuando apareció el rostro angelical que le había cautivado desde la primera vez que se vieron y que pensó que no podría encontrar de nuevo. Jeonghan le sonrió, extendiendo las manos y él obedeció, corriendo a su encuentro. Se besaron como si fuese el primero, como si nunca antes se hubiesen conocido. Ese extraño lugar se llenó con el olor a lavanda que tanto le gustaba y quiso llorar de felicidad.« Te amo, ángel » susurró en su mente, sin necesidad de hablar. « Te amo » contestó su voz en su interior, llenándole de paz. Ya no estaba solo. Su alma estaba completa.

***

Despertó por el sonido de una voz en su oído, susurrándole que abriese los ojos, que le dejase verle. Un cuerpo cálido se aferraba a él y unas manos suaves acariciaba su pecho desnudo. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, escuchándole hablar y sintiéndole. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo...

Se levantó de golpe, tirando el cuerpo sobre él hacia la cama. Su pecho se movía con rapidez y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras los recuerdos volvían a él. Giró el rostro despacio, temiendo que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y Jeonghan fuese un espejismo. Observó su cuerpo desnudo buscando alguna señal de que sus heridas seguían allí, de que no tardaría en desmayarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, su omega le miraba con una ceja alzada, sonriendo divertido por su reacción. Era él, estaba vivo. « Todo está bien, compañero » oyó su voz a través del enlace « Te quiero y no voy a dejar que me lleven tan rápido. Soy un luchador nato ». No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a descender por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba.

— Te quiero, te quiero —Siguió murmurándole mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y besaba el recorrido que habían hecho.

— Siento que nos aparearemos así, pero no sabía como salvarte. No podía ayudarte y tuve...

— Shh —Le calló con el dulce roce de sus labios y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Me da igual como haya sido, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, compañero, ¿No crees que sería buena idea que consumemos nuestra unión? —Le guiñó un ojo, empujándole contra el colchón con una mano y relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Qué me dices, alfa?¿Quieres que te enseñe como juega un omega?

Sus instintos le gritaban que tenía que cuidarle, que acababa de salir de una experiencia cercana a la muerte; pero estaba tan impactado por su comportamiento, que se limitó a asentir. Con una risa divertida, acortó la distancia de sus labios y lo besó, con más fuerza que antes. Quería colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura, explorar su cuerpo como hacia su lengua. Sin embargo, Jeonghan tenía el control y le impidió acercarse, empujándole contra el colchón una vez más. Sostuvo sus brazos por las muñecas y los alzó sobre su cabeza, colocándolos contra la cabecera. El frío metal de sus esposas le sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo cuando el omega se retiró riendo.

— Me encanta salir con un policía... —Murmuró contra su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo, consiguiendo endurecerle. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto con el simple roce de una aliento cálido contra su oreja—. Hoy no vas a tocar. Voy a enseñarte como se hace y cuánto placer puedes recibir con un hombre —¿Era posible sentirse tan excitado cuando era su omega quien tomaba el control?—. Oh, sí, que lo es... —Besó su barbilla, haciendo que un temblor recorriese todo su cuerpo. Sentía que podía estallar y aún no había comenzado lo bueno. Un momento ¿Había hablado en voz alta? —Sí, es encantador cuando lo hacer, cielo.

Con una nueva risita, descendió, besando su cuello y dejando marcas por cada rincón descubierto que encontrase. Cuando alcanzó uno de sus pezones y los mordisqueó, no pudo aguantarlo más. El orgasmo le alcanzó con tanta fuerza que fue inesperado. Sabía que debería sentirse avergonzado por haberse comportado como un adolescente la primera vez, pero la expresión complacida de Jeonghan se lo impidió.

— Algún día —Pronunció contra su piel, sensible tras el increíble placer que había reservado—. Usaremos mi baúl secreto y jugaremos durante horas. No volverás a recordar a nadie más que haya estado en la cama contigo —Fue descendiendo por su ombligo, deslizando su lengua hasta alcanzar el límite de su ingle. Cuando pensó que conseguiría el gran premio, se retiró. No pudo evitar quejarse entre jadeos, queriendo más de su cariño.

— Hoy no, pero pronto. Tengo mucho que enseñarte —Volvió a guiñarle un ojo y se retiró al otro extremo de la gran cama.

Casi se traga la lengua cuando Jeonghan abrió las piernas y le mostró su entrada mientras se preparaba a si mismo, despacio, torturándole con la vista. Con el primer dedo, sintió el impulso de tocarse, de soltar sus manos y unirse a él. Con el siguiente, las esposas estaban torturándole, dejándole incluso más excitado que antes. Con el tercero pensó que podía morir si aquello iba a ser lo último que vería. Impotente, sin control, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. El placer era lo único que ocupaba su mente y cuando el omega lo montó con una elegancia que no había visto en nadie más, pensó que el cielo era un lugar perfecto para vivir. « Disfruta » le ordenó a través de su enlace y él obedeció. « Déjate llevar » continuó indicándole, consiguiendo que sus gemidos se entrelazaran, que su placer aumentase. « Cierra los ojos ». Todo se intensificó, desde las caricias en su abdomen hasta los sonidos que le rodeaban. « Siéntelo todo » continuó hablándole, conduciéndole hasta el final. « Muérdeme » y lo hizo. Hincó sus colmillos en la piel expuesta de su hombro. La conexión se hizo más fuerte, el mundo bailó para ellos y se creyeron invencibles. Alcanzaron la cúspide de su placer a la vez, con tanta fuerza que sintieron la habitación temblar, las ventanas abrirse y el cielo oscurecerse.

Se quedó dormido con Jeonghan en sus brazos, tranquilo, sin saber que el caos se desataría pronto. La manada estaba completa, su almas se habían unido en su interior junto a la de su compañero y podría encontrarlos en cualquier lugar. El destino había sellado sus caminos y la leyenda había sido completada. Sin saberlo, una marca nunca vista antes comenzó a aparecer en Seungcheol, abarcando desde su mano hasta la mitad superior de su pecho con el intrincado diseño de los verdaderos antepasados de Jeonghan y la señal inequívoca de era un guardián de la leyenda, uno nunca visto. El omega había despertado su poder, el más peligroso, aquel del que no se había permitido hablar. Su espalda había perdido las marcas de su pasado, siendo sustituidos por el tatuaje de unas alas de ángel, y, en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, no había ni rastro del diseño usual de un omega emparejado. La marca de liderazgo, propia de aquellos alfas que se encontraban con su manada destinada, brillaba con luz propia. Los cuatro guerreros estaban a punto de conocer a su rey, el ángel guerrero, el señor de los cuatro elementos, el invencible.

***

En algún lugar del bosque, bien alejado del lago Yang, un hombre aullaba por la muerte de su humana. Su cicatriz hacía juego con la ira que le inundaba. Pronto, se vengaría por su pérdida y les demostraría que cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Un omega insignificante no podía vencerle, no lo permitiría.

El final había llegado para ella, pero la historia no había acabado aún. Sin que los miembros de la manada Yang lo supiesen, el ciclo de la vida continuaba. Un alma se había consumido y otra comenzaba, marcando el principio de una batalla para la que ninguno está preparado.

 


	31. Capítulo 29. Es imposible

POV. SEUNGKWAN

Se despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el sudor deslizándose por su frente y las lagrimas cayendo imparables. Respirando con dificultad, buscó a tientas en el colchón, encontrándose con su lado vacío. Desorientado, miró alrededor de la habitación y cuando no lo vio, comenzó a gritar su nombre, tan asustado que sentía hasta la más mínima de sus respiraciones y oía el sonido desbocado de su cuerpo. ¿Había sido real?¿No había sido una pesadilla? Se miró las manos, impolutas, como si no hubiesen estado en el interior de su organismo, tratando de arreglar lo que estaba mal para traerlo de vuelta. ¿Había fracasado?¿De verdad había muerto? Volvió a llamarle, desesperado, esperando que todo estuviese siendo una confusión, que solo hubiese sido un mal sueño. 

— Eh, eh, Seungkwan, tranquilo, estoy aquí —Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron con rapidez y antes de que se diese cuenta su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro, absorbiendo su olor a lirios y sus manos se aferraban a la camiseta, arrugándola—. Shhh, tranquilo, solo ha sido una pesadilla, estoy bien, estoy contigo —Seungkwan dejó que más lágrimas fluyesen y poco a poco, su cerebro se despejó, perdiendo los restos de sueño que le habían tenido tan confuso—. Solo había ido al baño, pero estoy aquí. Estamos bien, compañero, estamos juntos. 

— Estabas muriéndote, en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada —Sollozó escondiéndose aún más contra él. Necesitaba su olor, hasta que su aroma a pan recién hecho quedase oculto y no le quedase ninguna duda de que estaba vivo—. No tenía material suficiente, no podía salvarte —Respiró hondo tratando de recuperar su voz, de hablar con normalidad para que le entendiese—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor. Si te pierdo…

— Mírame, Seungkwan —Ordenó con suavidad y le obedeció. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, limpió cada una de sus lágrimas con los dedos y luego besó sus enrojecidas mejillas—. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por volver a casa cada día, te lo prometo; pero prométemelo tú también —El omega asintió mientras su expresión triste era sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa—. Así me gusta más —Vernon apoyó su frente contra la de Seungkwan—. Has sido increíblemente fuerte, siempre lo has sido. En una situación difícil, luchaste por mi y por Jeonghan. Yo no habría mantenido la cabeza fría —Su expresión, a penas visible por la cercanía, se volvió mucho más triste—. Lo siento. No quería que te enlazases a mi por salvarme, no quería forz…

— Calla antes de que lo estropees —Ordenó, poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. Ahora que estamos apareado y eso es lo único que importa. No voy a dejarte escapar, Hansol Vernon Chwe. En lo malo y en lo bueno, en cada regalo que nos haga el destino y en cada bache en nuestro camino, voy a estar ahí —Anunció, separándose lo suficiente para perderse en el brillo de sus ojos y acariciándole las mejillas con ternura—. Iba a decirte que sí antes de que supiese que estabas herido. Tenemos dos tesoros por hijas y una buena familia, pero quiero más, te quiero a ti —Besó su frente muy despacio, disfrutando de la expresión confusa de su alfa, incapaz de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo—. Todavía no puedo decirte la gran palabra y es posible que haya días en los que vuelva a cerrarme, pero quiero mejorar a tu lado porque gracias a ti, la vida vuelve a ser un lugar en el que querer estar. 

— En lo malo y en lo bueno, en cada regalo que nos haga el destino y en cada bache en nuestro camino —Repitió Vernon en respuesta, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que las palabras habían sido dichas. Sus ojos fueron agrandándose poco a poco y Seungkwan no pudo evitar reír cuando se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con más fuerza y acariciándole la cabeza con la mejilla como un cachorro—. Gracias, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Vernon lo sacó de la cama y le dio vueltas por la habitación, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Se detuvieron en medio del dormitorio y Seungkwan bajó de su abrazo, tocando el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos. Las cálidas manos de su alfa alcanzaron sus mejillas y mientras las suyas lo rodeaban por la cintura, sus labios se encontraron. La luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba sus rostros y ellos se mecían al ritmo de una lenta melodía que sonaba en su cabeza. Se besaron con delicadeza, como si pudiesen desaparecer en cualquier momento y ninguna de las palabras que habían dicho fuese reales. Si aquel instante era parte de un sueño, donde sus bocas se unían con dulces movimientos y sus cuerpos se reunían como si no hubiese suficiente contacto entre ellos, Seungkwan no querría despertar de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo reclamarte, Seungkwan? —No había alejado las manos de sus mejillas mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar. Sus labios brillantes, su respiración agitada y su intensa mirada se grabaron a fuego en su memoria, volviendo eterno aquel instante. El deseo que había quedado escondido en su interior, entumecido por años de dolor, volvió a la vida como si llevase años perdido en el desierto y el manantial más fresco apareciese ante él—. ¿Me dejas amarte despacio, sin prisas, hasta que el mundo nos necesite de nuevo? —Tragó saliva, apretando las manos contra él, inseguro. Temía caer y no tener seguridad, presionarse tanto que acabasen dañados—. No dejaré que mis manos te sueltes, my heaven, no volverás a estar solo. Si quieres que pare, en cualquier momento, lo haré. 

— Reclámame —La palabra sonó mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. No le dolía el pecho ni se sentía un traidor. Solo era un hombre buscando el confort de otro, necesitando su color para acabar con el hielo que atravesaba sus huesos.

Vernon sonrió antes de volver a rozas sus labios una vez más. El mundo podía acabar en ese mismo instante y a Seungkwan no le importaba. Se sentía seguro, como si lo que ocurriese en el exterior no pudiese alcanzarle. La felicidad le hacía reír como un adolescente inexperto, dejándose querer por primera vez. Cuando se separaron y el alfa le tendió una mano, la tomó sin pensárselo dos veces. Cualquier miedo podía ser superado, porque después de las tormentas, llegaba el amanecer y todo regresaba a su lugar. Había vivido bajo una lluvia constante, incapaz de ver una salida, y ahora, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el hombre que lo había cambiado todo, comenzaba a atisbar los rayos de sol. Se había terminado el frío y el dolor. Entre sus besos llenos de deseo y sus cálidas manos eliminando cualquier prenda que se entrometiese entre ellos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el lugar aterrador que podía ser el mundo. 

— Eres increíble —Susurró sin aliento, observando su torso desnudo y su pelo revuelto. Sus manos se dirigieron casi inconscientemente hacia allí, acariciando cada zona descubierta para comprobar como se sentía bajo sus dedos. Era un movimiento lento, a penas utilizando la punta de sus dedos, demasiado inseguro de hacer algo mal o de que todo terminase allí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto que apenas recordaba lo que era sentir otro cuerpo bajo el suyo—. No sé qué hacer…. —Confesó, levantando la vista de su pecho y dirigiéndola a su ojos—. No quiero estropearlo.

— No lo harás, Seungkwan. Nada puede salir mal mientras sea contigo —Besó su frente y retiró un mechó de su pelo hacia atrás, alejándolo de su rostro—. Bésame, tócame, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Así —Llevó sus manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda, acercándole tanto que sus pechos se tocaban. Tuvo que dejar de acariciarle para apoyarse en sus hombros para no caer y el roce que se generó entre sus miembros a través de la tela le hizo gemir tan alto que se tapó la boca avergonzado y Vernon rio—. Quiero oírte y todos están durmiendo, no pasará nada. Ventajas de tener la última habitación.

Iba a protestar y molestarse, pero un beso lo calló. Las rodillas a penas le aguantaban el peso mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y su olor le llenaba por completo, embriagándole. Apretó las manos con fuerza, sujetándose de sus hombros una vez y ayudó a Vernon con el movimiento de sus caderas, creando una placentera fricción.

— Demasiada… —Se interrumpió para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole jadear con más fuerza, incontrolable y se sintió poderoso. Era el rey del mundo allí en la cama, consiguiendo que su alfa se derritiese ante su toque—. Ropa.

— Arráncamela —Le retó Vernon, cerrando los ojos para disfrutan de cada roce de sus labios, por la mejilla, la barbilla.

Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y en un instante, los pantalones de ambos se habían convertido en tiras. Se deshizo de la misma forma de la ropa interior, dejándola inservible en el suelo. En cuanto acabó, volvió hacia sus labios, mordiéndole con suavidad, llamando su atención. Demasiado pendiente en el tesoro que acababa de desenvolver, centímetros completos de piel con sabor a sal y olor a lirios que lamer, besar y acariciar, no se dio cuenta de que Vernon se había untado los dedos en lubricante hasta que sintió el frio líquido rozar su entrada. El omega en el gimió, suplicando para que dejase de jugar con él, dibujando círculos como si fuese tan frágil que no soportaría si presionaba en su interior.

— Vernon… —Lloriqueó, apoyando la frente contra la suya—. Haz algo y… hmf —Se mordió el labio en cuanto sintió que entraba. A pesar de su lentitud, tuvo que respirar hondo para poder acostumbrarse—. Dios, lo echaba de menos —No supo que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que le oyó reírse. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero no tuvo tiempo de retirarse avergonzado—. Oh, dios… —Gimió en cuanto sintió el roce contra su próstata. Un segundo dedo hizo compañía al primero, estirándole aún más. No podía tener suficiente, era imposible que se cansase de él. Al menos no podría hacerlo cuando le hacía creer en todo lo bueno del mundo con cada golpe en su interior, con cada segundo que se acercaba al orgasmo—. Por la luna… Termina ya… —Incontrolable, gritó su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz, llegando a la cima con tan solo introducir el tercer dedo.

Jugó un poco más con él, torturándole mientras él disfrutaba de los últimos instantes de su placer. Su erección no estaba lejos de desaparecer y si lo que notaba bajo él no era mentira, la de Vernon tampoco. Necesitó suplicarle, amenazarle y avergonzarse una vez más, para que su alfa le pidiese lo que tanto había estado deseando.

— Móntame, compañero.

Se unió a él con lentitud, devolviéndole cada minuto de burla que había sufrido. Por cada segundo que había estado alejándole de un segundo orgasmo, él se retrasaba en descender. Debía respirar para relajarse y evitar el mayor dolor posible, pero en cuanto le rogó que acabase entre gemidos, se olvidó de todo e introdujo lo que quedaba de su miembro de un golpe. Se besaron mientras Seungkwan se movía sobre él, de arriba a abajo, en círculos. Eran ruidosos y sus nombres se escuchaban una y otra vez; pero les daba igual que les escuchasen. Solo importaba lo que estaban haciendo, lo mucho que lo estaban disfrutando. 

— E-estoy tan cerca —Murmuró contra su cuello, preguntándole en silencio. Incluso en aquel momento, cuando sus cuerpos se movían al unísono y su enlace ya había sido realizado, le pedía permiso para morderle. Cualquier otro alfa le habría obligado a aparearse, pero él le respetaba hasta el final.

— Muérdeme, por la luna, muérdeme.

Los afilados dientes se clavaron sobre su hombro, en el hueco donde se unía con el cuello. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y sus uñas convertidas en garras se clavaban en su espalda. La unión era real. Ahora era su alfa, su verdadero y único compañero. La lucha había terminado. Había sobrevivido al naufragio y había encontrado una isla donde refugiarse, donde sentirse seguro. Había visto al dolor a la cara y había vivido para contarlo. Vernon no le dejaría caer y Seungkwan le ayudaría a olvidarse de todos sus fantasmas.

***

No volvieron a quedarse dormidos, permanecieron tumbados en la cama. Seungkwan se apoyaba en el pecho de Vernon mientras recibía tiernas caricias en su espalda y disfrutaban de unos momentos de paz. Sin embargo, seguían siendo padres y no podía durar para siempre. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jihoon entró sosteniendo una pequeña lobezna que no dejaba de mordisquear su dedo ni de gruñir. 

— Decidle a vuestra hija que pare, este diablillo no me hace caso y no deja de intentar escaparse —Les gritó frustrado mientras trataba de conseguir que la niña se fuese a la cama con sus padres—. No sé como podéis hacer esto —Suspiró cuando por fin se hizo de los pequeños dientes que no dejaban de hacerle daño—. Recordadme que no tenga cachorros, por favor. Me basta y me sobra con ser el tío guay.

Seungkwan se separó, preparado para coger a la niña antes de que decidiese volver a correr hacia alguna parte y se volviesen locos buscándola. Menos mal que habían decidido ponerse la ropa interior y limpiar antes de que les interrumpiesen.

— ¿Desde cuándo Jasmine es tan pequeña? —Preguntó Vernon, incorporándose para quedar sentado contra el cabecero. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían hecho en esa posición, pero le duró poco al darse cuenta de que no le había contado la gran noticia. 

Sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja e ignorando a Jihoon que seguía maldiciendo sobre como unos dientes tan pequeños podían hacer tanto daño, se subió a la cama y dejó a la cachorra sobre la cama. Trató de escapar una vez más, pero le gruñó en respuesta y consiguió que se tumbase, escondiendo el hocico entre las patas. 

— Vamos, cariño, cambia de nuevo para que papá te vea —Dejó escapar un gemido lastimero, pidiendo un poco más de tiempo jugando—. Luego puedes volver a ser un pequeño lobito, ahora cambia.

Tras un ladrido feliz, la lobezna dio paso a un bebé regordete que no dejaba de reír y aplaudir con sus pequeñas manos. Vernon la miró confuso durante unos minutos antes de que su rostro se iluminase de felicidad y la levantase en brazos, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, le besó con tanto amor que estuvo a punto de llorar, abrazando juntos a la niña que trataba de agarrar un mechón de su pelo para llevárselo a la boca. 

— PUAJ. QUE ASCO —Escucharon exclamar desde la puerta y no pudieron evitar reírse.

— Hola, corazón —Saludó Seungkwan a su hija—. Porque no te acercas y te unes a nuestra fiesta de besos. 

Poco a poco, tan rápido como los controles de su silla se lo permitían, alcanzó el borde de la cama y extendió los brazos para que la levantaran. El omega la recogió, colocándola entre los dos y Vernon puso a Melanie sobre el regazo de su hermana para que se recostase en su forma de lobo. Sabiendo que no dañarían a ninguna, llenaron el rostro de su hija mayor de besos hasta que no pudo controlarlo más y acabó llorando en sus brazos. Ambos padres se miraron, enternecidos por el amor que les profesaba, incluso cuando Seungkwan acababa de regresar a sus vidas.

— P-pensé que os perdería —Trató de hablar, mientras se restregaba los ojos—. N-no quiero perderos. O-os quiero mucho.

— Tranquila, princesa, estamos bien y todo gracias a ti. Eres mi heroína —Vernon le retiró sus puños y trató de limpiarle las lágrimas con delicadeza—. Además, te prometí que veríamos un maratón ¿No? —Asintió con la cabeza, antes de refugiarse contra el hombro del omega. Los dos dejaron que sus feromonas llenasen la habitación con una mezcla de lirios y pan recién hecho que mantuvo estable su respiración. 

—Tendremos palomitas y nos reuniremos todos en el salón. No pararemos hasta que nos quedemos sin películas que ver.

— Bieeeen —Gritó feliz, dejando de llorar—. ¿Podemos poner Mulán? 

— Claro que sí, lo que quiera mi pequeña heroína —Seungkwan besó su frente con ternura, mientras Vernon acariciaba su espalda—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Ante la mención de la comida, la cachorra levantó las orejas y dejó escapar un pequeño ladrido. Jasmine abrazó a su hermana mientras la colocaban de nuevo en la silla y, tras colocarse el pijama, se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Cuando vio a Mingyu encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, le pidió a Vernon que fuese bajando con ellas mientras él hablaba con su amigo. Entre unas cosas y otras, no había tenido tiempo para sobre lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba enfadado y que las cosas ente ellos seguían tan bien como cuando llegó a la mansión. Después de pasar la noche a su lado y curar sus heridas, había surgido un vinculo entre los dos. Si lo perdía… 

Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al escucharle vomitar, abriendo la puerta de golpe y acercándose a él para acariciar su espalda. La preocupación despertó todas sus alarmas. Era muy difícil que un hombre lobo enfermase, pero cuando ocurría solía ser por algo más mortal que cualquier virus humano o por alguna droga especial para ellos. ¿Le estaría afectando la ingesta excesivas de pastillas, aún más de lo que había creído?¿Estaría pasando por una desintoxicación? Dudaba que fuese eso último, porque los síntomas surgían mucho antes. 

— ¿Estás mejor? —Le preguntó, mientras tiraba de la cisterna y le ayudaba a levantarse. Le tendió su cepillo de dientes y con una toalla húmeda le limpio el sudor que se había formado en su frente—. ¿Desde cuándo has estado sintiéndote mal?

— Llevo así desde esta madrugada, aunque es la primera vez que he vomitado, no sé si es por los nervios, por el miedo o por el estrés de saber que… —Se calló de golpe, apoyando las manos en el lavabo y dejando el agua correr—.¿Y si me ha pasado algo por correr así?¿Y si esconderme ha sido tan estúpido que ahora estoy mal?

— Eh, tranquilo —Acarició la espalda de Mingyu, notando más tensión en sus músculos de lo que era habitual y los masajeó un poco para aliviarle—. Estuve en mi forma de lobo y sin alimentarme durante mucho tiempo. No pasó nada y no es estúpido, es una manera como cualquier otra de afrontar una mala noticia. Lo importante es saber volver de ahí —Hizo un recorrido mental por todo lo que sabía sobre problemas de hombres lobos y enfermedades en omegas, también trató de recordar lo que había salido en las pruebas que le había hecho—. ¿Has estado notando algo más?

— Llevo desde ayer muy cansado y en la batalla me agoté antes de lo normal. Por suerte, la energía me duró lo suficiente para salir ileso —Suspiró y echó la pasta al cepillo, listo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que se le había quedado—. Feo que foy a mofif —Habló con dificultad, quitándole el puesto de reina del drama que con tanto esmero se había ganado.

— No intentes ser como yo, no lo conseguirás —Le espetó con una sonrisa, más relajado ahora que sabía que no era nada mortal. Al menos, no lo sería si lo mantenía bajo cuidado y estaba pendiente de él cuando confirmara sus sospechas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te apareaste con Wonwoo?

— Fefe díaf y finfe hofas —Escupió la pasta y se enjuagó la boca al darse cuenta de que no se le había entendido—. Trece días y quince horas. Es preocupante, lo sé, pero me gusta llevar la cuenta de todo. Hace cuatro semanas y seis días que llegué a la manada —Añadió, contento por llevar un control tan exacto del tiempo. 

— No te muevas de aquí —Le ordenó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y perdiéndose en la habitación que usaba de enfermería.

Fue un alivio encontrársela completamente limpia, sin la sangre de su compañero y su líder ensuciando las sábanas o la madera del suelo. Miró aquel lugar, sabiendo que podría hacer de él una sala de cirugías y pensó en todo lo que podría comprar para que no volviese a tener dificultades para salvar a los miembros de su manada. También se imaginó la habitación vacía de al lado, la que había pertenecido a Jun antes de que se trasladase con Minghao, convertida en una enfermería improvisada. Si todo se confirmaba, quería estar junto a Mingyu sin temor a no ser suficiente. Si Michael comenzaba a sufrir por culpa de la desintoxicación, debería poder ayudarle. Si alguien volvía a herirse, necesitaba poder salvarle. Si un hombre lobo aparecía herido y no podía permitirse un hospital o cambiar, tenía la capacidad para curarlo. Si un excursionista o un turista se perdía en el bosque o necesitaba atención médica con urgencia, deseaba estar ahí para ellos y que no fuese demasiado tarde cuando consiguiesen llegar al hospital de la ciudad. 

Sus jefes no confiaban en él o su salud mental. Los terapeutas del hospital no serían capaces de darle su permiso si no hablaba con ellos y no podía confesarles lo que era. Estaba perdiendo pacientes y su pasión, quedando relegado a la zona de papeleo. Jeonghan podría ser uno de los inversionistas, pero no le pediría ayuda para que le devolviesen su puesto. Podría trabajar una vez a la semana y permanecer en la clínica que construiría allí, en ese espacio que parecía sobra, atento a cualquier emergencia, el resto de días. Estaría más tiempo con sus hijas, tratando de evitar que Melanie mordiese a sus tíos o rompiese los cojines, y podría asegurarse de que Mingyu lo lograba. 

Tomando su decisión y deseando poder contársela a Vernon, tomó lo que necesitaba antes de hacerle una prueba más exhaustiva que lo confirmase al cien por cien y volvió al cuarto de baño donde Mingyu comenzaba a desesperarse. Al parecer, las nauseas habían vuelto una vez más y había necesitado un nuevo lavado de dientes. Permanecía en el suelo de la habitación, con la cara apoyada en el frío de la tapa del váter. 

— Toma —Le tendió el test que guardaba por si alguno de los omegas que acudían a Jeonghan tenía los síntomas o sospechas y por si alguno de sus amigos tenía un desliz. En un refugio como el suyo, era uno de los elementos más importantes que mantener en el botiquín, sobre todo sabiendo la cantidad de abusos que cometían contra ellos—. No me mires con esa cara. Solo pruébalo. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones ni juego contigo. Solo soy un medico queriendo descartar todo lo posible. 

— E-está bien —Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de no mostrar su dolor; pero a Seungkwan no le impidió sentirlo como si fuese el suyo propio—. Vamos allá ¿Me esperarás?

— Claro, estoy justo en la puerta, no me moveré de tu lado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Mingyu lo llamó, diciéndole que era incapaz de mirarlo. No podía imaginar lo duro que tenía que ser para él. Había pasado toda su vida pensando que no tendría cachorros por fingir ser un algo y cuando por fin es libre, la dichosa prueba le arrebata toda la esperanza que había recuperado. Las probabilidades eran muy bajas, pero si estaba en lo cierto, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que su amigo fuese capaz de superarlo.

— Veamos —Tomó la prueba y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Enhorabuena, Mingyu.

— E-es imposible —Abrió los ojos como platos, recogiendo los resultados con una mano y llevándose la otra al corazón mientras lloraba en silencio—. Es imposible… —Siguió susurrando, dejando que le abrazase con todas sus fuertes.

— Esta manada es parte del 1%, los milagros ocurren en el Lago Yang. Así que es posible y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que siga siéndole —Le limpio los ojos con delicadeza—. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Kwanhee encontrase a su padre en la gran ciudad?¿Y de que se perdieran de camino a su antigua manada?¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Soonyoung se salvase y encontrase en sus viajes con el circo a Jihoon, amigo de tu compañero?¿Y yo?¿Cuánto crees que era el porcentaje que existía de que recuperase a mi hija, adoptada por mi verdadero compañero o de que Melanie fuese de las pocas mestizas que atravesaban el cambio? —Lo había preguntado para calmarlo y hacerle saber que aquello no era una broma, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas tan imposibles que habían ocurrido desde que Mingyu llegó a su puerta. Quizás, él era el milagro que desencadenó todos los demás—. ¿Quieres la prueba definitiva o hablarás con Wonwoo ahora?

— ¿Puedes hacerla ahora? —Preguntó, apretando el test entre sus manos. La imagen le enternecía tanto que no pudo reprimir besar su mejilla.

— Claro, es de las pocas cosas que sí tengo en la casa y traeré más. He decidido crear mi propia sala de emergencias y estaré listo para manteneros a salvo —Le ayudó a levantarse y tras lavarse las manos se adentraron en la habitación. 

Después del miedo que había pasado, el día había comenzado de la mejor forma posible. Ahora estaba apareado, el vacío de su corazón comenzaba a desaparecer y había sido quién le había dado la noticia que Mingyu deseaba oír y creía que no haría. Con suerte, todo seguiría así de bien, se relajarían delante del televisor y podrían disfrutar de su familia.

POV. MINGYU

El corazón de Mingyu latía con fuerza mientras seguía a Seungkwan hacia la cocina. Acababa de conseguir la prueba irrefutable de que no era un sueño y ahora se dirigía a contárselo a Wonwoo. Ya había demostrado que quería una familia a su lado; pero, saberlo no le impedía enloquecer y querer huir por el miedo a ser rechazado. Se llevó una mano al estómago, acariciándose despacio. Las posibilidades no habían estado de su lado, pero era real, lo había visto y lo sentía. Incluso su olor lo demostraba. Aunque tuviese miedo de no llegar a término, lucharía por mantenerlo a salvo hasta el final y buscaría una forma de estar sano para evitar cualquier riesgo. Si había sido capaz de acertar a la primera y sin haber llegado a su celo, su bebé nacería. 

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro mientras veía a su compañero sirviendo el desayuno a los tres niños que formaban parte de su familia, cuatro si contaban a Melanie correteando entre los pies de su padre que trataba de llevar tazas de café a la mesa. Iban a ser padres. Ya nos solo serían los tíos de esos pequeños diablillos, tendrían el suyo propio. Si todo salía bien, lo verían reír mientras comía tortitas y gritaba nombres de películas para poder verlas en el maratón. 

— Buenos días —Saludó Seungkwan llamando la atención y acercándose a Vernon para ayudarle con esa fiera que tenían por hija—. Melanie, quieta —Recibió un gruñido en respuesta, pero se dejó coger por el cuello sin pelear y se recostó en su regazo cuando se sentó—.Ya te acostumbrarás —Le guiñó un ojo a su compañero que se había quedado mirándole fijamente.

— Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves muy bien por las mañanas —Susurró, embobado, mientras dejaba las tazas en la mesa e iba a por más.

— Adulador —Le gritó antes de girarse hacia él—. Mingyu, es tu momento —Su mirada parecía querer decirle que la pelota estaba en su tejado, pero que si le necesitaba, el buscaría una escalera para recuperarla por él. 

Se abrazó a Wonwoo, riendo, más calmado y lleno de valentía. Besó sus labios brevemente sin separarse de su cuello y dejó que su alfa le abrazase, mirándole con curiosidad.

— No me malinterpretes, me gusta verte así de feliz, pero… —Paró de hablar cuando Mingyu le enseñó la foto que le había sacado a la pantalla del monitor con el móvil. Frunció el ceño con confusión mirando entre la imagen y su omega, una y otra vez. Cuando fue capaz de procesar la información, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa, como nunca antes habían visto en él, apareció en su rostro—. ¿Es real?¿No es una broma? —En cuanto asintió, fue levantado en sus brazos y movido por la habitación, con dificultad debido a su diferencia de altura. Rio, divertido, pidiendo que lo bajase—. Vamos a ser padres —Detuvo sus movimientos para besar sus labios y generar las risas de todos los niños—. ¿Habéis oído? Vamos a ser padres —Contó al resto de la sala aunque ya lo sabían—. Seokmin, vamos a ser padres —Le gritó al alfa que entraba en la habitación y robaba una tostada del plato de Minghao—. Joshua…

— Vais a ser padres, sí —Contestó el abogado entre risas mientras tomaba su lugar de siempre en la mesa—. Enhorabuena.

— Wonwoo, has roto todos los récords —Bromeó Soonyoung comiendo un croissant con entusiasmo y recibiendo una colleja por parte de Jihoon—. Auch ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

— Por si te da por batir records a ti también —Se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas e invitándole a retarle.

— Sabes que prefiero cuando los bates tú —Le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo otra nueva colleja, mientras Jihoon giraba la cara sonrojada y murmuraba un _« idiota »_ .

— ¿Papá por qué el tío Soonyoung quiere que el tío Jihoon bata un record? —La voz de Kwanhee sonó débil debajo de las voces de los adultos, pero fue escuchada por todos.

— Es lo que pasa cuando una persona quiere mucho a otro —Trató de arreglarlo, pero consiguiendo el resultado contrario.

— Entonces batiré muchos récords con Kwanhee —Aplaudió Jasmine, provocando que el rostro de Jun se volviese más pálido que la blancura de las paredes. 

Después de todo la tensión que habían estado sintiendo desde que Seokmin y Seungkwan contaron lo que pasaba con Michael, la conversación fue como un bálsamo. La mirada asustada de Soonyoung al no saber como evitar que la situación empeorase, las palabras de Jun asegurándole a una niña pequeña que no habría récords para ellos porque su hijo era intocable y el intento de Minghao de apaciguarle que solo condujo a muchos « Pero compañero, es nuestro cachorro, seguirá siendo un bebé hasta los 60 », consiguió que la habitación al completo se llenara de risas y jaleo. Hablaron sobre los trabajos y los planes que tenían a partir de allí. Incluso el alfa recién incorporado, que se veía tan apagado como si estuviese enfermo, había comentado las ganas que tenía de disfrutar de su libertad y poder volver a su pasión: enseñar. Mingyu disfrutó de la charla entre él y Seokmin sobre lo geniales que podían a llegar los niños y el cariño que se le podía coger los alumnos después de enseñarles todo lo que necesitaban a esas edades.

Omitieron cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con los peligros que le acechaban y la posibles represalias que el líder de la manada a la que se enfrentaron podía tener. Querían darle un poco de seguridad a los niños y a ellos mismos. Casi habían perdido a Vernon y Jeonghan, necesitaban poder aceptar lo que había pasado. Una nueva vida estaba generándose y lo último que necesitaba era opacar la alegría que le había dado saberlo, con planes que tendrían que repetir con Jeonghan. Ninguno iba a abrir sus negocios y aquellos que trabajaban para alguien más, habían llamado para alertar de que no irían por enfermedad al igual que los niños. Era el momento de regocijarse entre felicitaciones, de terminar su desayuno junto a su familia, de preparar una lista de películas con las que disfrutarían todo el día y de asegurarse de tener un día más juntos, sin perder a nadie.

_« ¿Estás bien? »_ preguntó Wonwoo a través de su enlace seguido de un ligero apretón en su mano. _« Estoy feliz »_ confesó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y disfrutando de la entretenida charla sobre el gran castillo que un antiguo amigo de Kwanhee había construido con almohadas mientras jugaban en su casa y como su madre había estado buscándolos durante horas porque no había sido capaz de ver que el amasijo de sábanas era su guarida secreta. _« Juny Soonyoung la echan de menos ¿Verdad? »_ le dijo a su compañero, recibiendo la respuesta inmediatamente  _« Lo tienen escrito en sus ojos, pero es bueno que hablen de ella. Es la primera vez que nuestro cachorro favorito habla de su madre sin decir que la mataron »_. 

— Bueno, bueno —Soonyoung golpeó su taza con la cuchara para llamar la atención—. Tenemos a dos muertos muy vivos entre nosotros, a Michael necesitando una buena bienvenida, a los niños queriendo un poco de diversión, un embarazo sorprendente y a mi persona muriéndose de sueño —Jihoon lo miró con una ceja alzada, cuestionando la necesidad de hacer semejante discurso—. Esto significa que os quiero recogiendo los platos y desfilando hacia el salón. Cuando tengamos hambre, haré mi receta maestra de palomitas y…

— ¿Sabes que solo es abrir una bolsa y meterla en el microhondas? No hay que sacarse un master —Le sacó la lengua Jun.

— Aguafiestas. Bueno, si el señorito me deja continuar… —El alfa levantó las manos enseñal de paz y dejó que siguiese hablando—. Empezaremos con El rey león y después irá Mulán, porque embarazados y heroínas siempre van primero. ¿Estamos preparados?

Los tres cachorros gritaron a la vez, aplaudiendo y vitoreando a su tío que rápidamente agarró la silla de Jasmine para llevarlos a su próximo destino. Melanie por su parte, volvió a su forma humana y se abrazó a Seungkwan mientras dormitaba, demasiado cansada después de su aventura a cuatro patas.

— Vamos a llevar a la niña a dormir, ahora nos unimos a vosotros —Anunció Vernon, provocando que Soonyoung replicara desde el otro rincón de la casa para advertirles de que estaban prohibidos los juegos hasta que se viesen por los menos tres películas—. No íbamos a hacer nada —Espetó el joven alfa, ayudando a su omega a levantarse y marchándose de allí.

— ¿Listo para una sesión intensa de cine?

— Sí, necesito un poco de normal…

Mientras decía las palabras que tan mala suerte daban, Seokmin dejó caer los platos que tenía en la mano. Se hicieron añicos cerca de sus pies, pero él no se inmutó. Su mente viajaba lejos de allí, al lugar y el momento en el que estuviese ocurriendo su visión. El ceño fruncido y los puños apretados no presagiaba nada bueno, tampoco lo hacía el estallido del grifo o el agua saliendo disparada sin control. Las velas se encendieron de golpe y la llama creció a niveles imposibles para algo tan pequeño. A lo lejos, oían el crepitar de la chimenea que nadie había encendido. El viento golpeó con furia las ventanas, abriéndolas de golpe y arrasando con todo lo que podía llevarse por delante, desde los calendarios del frigorífico hasta las sillas que golpearon contra la pared más cercana. La lluvia comenzó a caer, anunciando una tormenta que no estaba prevista. Wonwoo se debatía entre ayudarle o ir a por Seokmin, por lo que tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón y señalar en su dirección, mientras intentaba salir de la habitación sin que el viento se lo impidiese.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, todo se detuvo. El cielo se oscureció por completo minutos antes de que el sol volviese a salir y el viento, el fuego y el agua se acabasen como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Una fuerte sensación se instaló en su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen de golpe. Podía sentir en su interior a la familia al completo, unida a través de alguien más, de su líder. Wonwoo lo miró, tan sorprendido como él y se limpió las lágrimas que habían aparecido en su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla en un acto reflejo y descubrió, que también estaba llorando. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el enlace de manada? 

— ¿Crees que ha sido por Seungcheol apareándose? —Preguntó su compañero, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercase—. No sabía que esto pasase cuando un líder encontraba a su pareja, pero se siente como… 

— No ha sido por mi hermano —Cortó Seokmin, regresando a la normalidad—. Ha sido por Jeonghan. Él es nuestro centro —Parecía tan sorprendido de decirlo que ellos de escucharlo—. Lo he visto, riendo, con un… —Dejó de hablar, no queriendo revelar más de lo necesario, posiblemente por temor a estropear el futuro—. Jeonghan es el primer omega destinado a liderar una manada.


	32. 30. ¡Kwanhee!

POV. SEUNGCHEOL

            Lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos fue la lenta caricia de una nariz contra su hombro. Se trataba de un movimiento lento, inconsciente, que le hacía sentir demasiado bien como para querer despertarse. Sin embargo, no podían dejar sola a su manada cuando habían pasado por una situación difícil. Necesitaban un plan de protección mejor y asegurarse de que Michael era una buena adición a su familia. A pesar de que sabía por qué había estado espiándolos, no podía arriesgarse. La situación se había vuelta más peligrosa de lo que creían. Debían mantener a los cachorros a salvo y pensar en darles un futuro sin miedo. Era un misterio cómo Jeonghan había sobrevivido durante años de liderazgo sin migrañas o dolores por culpa del estrés.

            — Buenos días, ángel —Murmuró con la voz ronca por el sueño, pero sin conseguir que su omega se despertase. Se limitó a suspirar y acurrucarse más cerca—. Vamos es hora de despertar, nos necesitan —No se quejaba de la cercanía, pero necesitaban volver al mundo y atender los problemas que la manada pudiese tener. 

            — ¿Qué hora es? —Abrió los ojos despacio, volviéndolos a cerrar cuando la luz del día le alcanzó.

            — Casi las tres —Acarició con lentitud su brazo, subiendo hasta su hombro y deteniéndose al llegar a su marca de apareamiento. El intrincado dibujo no representaba a su familia, era diferente al que había visto en el resto de las omegas con los que vivía—. ¿Qué es esto?

            — Nos apareamos ¿Recuerdas? —Jeonghan se burló, divertido por su reacción, pero Seungcheol no le siguió el juego y se concentró en el dibujo. Había visto ese dibujo antes, en los libros que tenía guardados su padre…

            — Ángel, el destino de esta manada eres tú —Susurró con asombro y argullo—. Desde siempre, estábamos destinados a venir a ti —Su voz sonó entrecortada por la emoción. Su gran y valiente omega, que había luchado a través de la adversidad, había sido escogido por la luna para liderar a su grupo. El primero de su clase en desearlo y conseguirlo. Ahora nadie podría discutir su posición o tratar de alejarlo como en el pasado. La manada era suya para liderar y guiar.

            — Claro que sí, eres el alfa de la manada y yo soy tu compañero. Estábamos destinados a reunirnos todos —Jeonghan se incorporó sobre su codo para mirarle bien, preocupado. No parecía comprender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

            — No, no lo entiendes. Eres tú, no yo. Eres el líder al que estamos destinados, yo solo soy tu compañero.

Lo miró con los ojos brillantes, desconcertado, antes de levantarse y alejarse hacia el espejo. Parecía desorientado y Seungcheol quiso ir con él, darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando fue a incorporarse, se dio cuenta de lo que decoraba la espalda de Jeonghan. Se sentó de golpe, mareado y comprendió que estaba pasando algo más importante que la simple marca de alfa en su hombro. Algo había cambiado en su omega, algo había despertado en su interior y el poder que emanaba de él era abrumador.

El omega se giró antes de llegar al espejo, parecía sentir como las emociones de Seungcheol se disparaban. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama, acariciándole el brazo. De pronto, el movimiento tranquilizador se detuvo y cuando el alfa miró a su omega, se encontró que miraba su mano con el rostro tan pálido que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Siguiendo el mismo recorrido que sus ojos, se encontró con un tatuaje parecido al que tenían Soonyoung y Joshua. Aunque mostraba los emblemas familiares de Jeonghan como los de sus amigos, el suyo era más grande y abarcaba más; además, mostraba la marca del líder, señalando que era su compañero.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Esto no sale en los libros, esto lo complica todo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Jeonghan comenzó a pasear por la habitación, frenético. Hablaba sin parar de lo mucho que sus planes se habían visto truncados y de cómo iba a ser capaz de afrontar todo esto.

Seungcheol le permitió enloquecer durante unos minutos más antes de levantarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. Le susurró palabras cariñosas al oído y esperó pacientemente hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad para separarse un poco. Observó su rostro y besó sus mejillas donde las lágrimas habían descendido.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó, sin querer alejar sus manos de sus hombres por si volvía a tener un ataque de pánico.

— Mejor, no me gusta que…

— Las cosas se salgan de tu control —Acabó por él con una pequeña sonrisa—. Iremos descubriendo que hacer paso a paso y, sea lo que sea que tengas que afrontar, no estás solo. Vale, una parte de la leyenda que te incumbe no se conoce, ¿Y qué? Encontraremos a alguien que sepa algo —Besó sus labios con suavidad, un simple roce para dar tranquilidad—. Escapaste de un alfa abusivo cuando a penas podías tenerte sobre tus pies, has superado cualquier obstáculo en tu camino y nos has dado una familia a todos cuando más lo necesitábamos. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, ¿Vas a dejar que unos tatuajes te asusten?

— Tienes razón —Los labios de Jeonghan se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con tanta fuerza que sintió el poder vibrando a través de la habitación.

            Sosteniendo a su omega en brazos, tomó la decisión de no dejar que nadie hiciese daño a su familia, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Encontraría respuestas a los tatuajes y a la maldita leyenda que les había puesto una diana en la cabeza, pero, aún más importante, los mantendría a todos a salvo.

            — Vamos, es hora de que nos enfrentemos a la manada y nos pongamos al día.

            — No sé si me apetece bajar, conociéndolos, quizás hayan quemado parte del mobiliario o algo peor.

            — ¿Has asegurado la casa a todo riesgo? Deberíamos plantearnos tener un almacén con muebles y sartenes de repuesto y añadir el teléfono de emergencias a la marcación rápida.

            Se vistieron y salieron de habitación entre risas, bromeando sobre los posibles problemas que se encontrarían al bajar. Seungcheol sonrió constantemente, pero en el fondo de su corazón no podía evitar ser un alfa preocupado por su compañero y una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntar cuándo estallaría la burbuja en la que se habían envuelto.

            ***

            El gran alfa sonrió al entrar en el salón y encontrarse a todos sentados como podían en el reducido espacio de los sofás. Las miradas estaban concentradas en la tele mientras Hércules comenzaba su viaje mientras cantaban. Estaban encandilados con la película, tan relajados que nadie podía decir que habían estado luchando contra el enemigo hace poco. La tensión sobre sus hombros disminuyó al contemplar lo relajados que estaban sus amigos, disfrutando de un poco de normalidad cuándo más la necesitaban.

            — Pero mirad quiénes están aquí —Exclamó Soonyoung pausando la película y llamando la atención sobre ellos—. Los tortolitos han dejado su habitación por fin y, por lo que veo, bien marcad…—Los ojos del alfa se entrecerraron en su brazo—. Oye, ¿Por qué el tuyo es más grande? No es justo, yo también quiero uno gig… —Se cayó al recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de Jihoon.

            — ¿No te gusta tu marca de apareamiento?¿Quieres que te la cambie de una hostia? —El omega se cruzó de brazos y Seungcheol supo que estaba más preocupado que enfadado, pensando que quizás no era suficiente para su compañero.

            — Eh, me encanta mi marca porque eso significa que estoy contigo y no lo cambiará por nada del mundo —Soonyoung supo decir las palabras correctas para que Jihoon volviese a recolocarse a su lado susurrando un “idiota” y abrazándolo con fuerza como si no hubiese pasado nada.

            Les observó con cariño durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse al resto de la manada. Cada uno se sentaba cerca de su compañero, buscando la comodidad que le daba. Incluso los niños se habían colocado uno al lado del otro, sobre unos cojines que habían tirado al suelo. Su hermano le sonreía con orgullo mientras entrelazaba los dedos con Joshua que no podía dejar de sonreír observando a Jeonghan. Con disimulo, le hizo un gesto que indicaba gracias y supo que el omega estaba sintiéndose bien por ver que alguien ayudaba a su mejor amigo a sanar.

            — Tengo una marca tan grande porque mi compañero… —Se detuvo abruptamente, separándose de Jeonghan y mirándolos a todos de nuevo. No había ni el más mínimo gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros, nadie parecía extrañado de que el llevase el mismo tatuaje que los guardianes—. ¿Lo sabíais ya?

            — Estábamos preparándonos para el maratón Disney cuando la casa y el clima se volvieron locos. Dimos por hecho que era a causa de Seungcheol, porque de repente nos sentimos todos conectados —Explicó Mingyu sin soltarse de Wonwoo. Algo había ocurrido con ellos para que el alfa no pudiese controlar sus instintos de protección y mantuviese abrazado a su omega como si quisiese mantenerlo lejos de cualquier peligro—. Seokmin estaba teniendo una visión en ese mismo momento y nos dijo que tú —Señaló a Jeonghan—. Eras el centro que les faltaba y nuestro líder. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos ha pasado… No nos ha parecido descabellado. 

—  ¿La casa y el clima? —Preguntó Jeonghan, atragantándose con las palabras.

Apretó su mano con fuerza para consolarle, no quería que volviese a estallar de nuevo. Iba a aportar algo ingenioso que hiciese reír a su omega, pero se calló cuando un pequeño lobo salió disparado entre sus piernas y se perdió por las puertas de la cocina.

— ¿Qué…? — Los tres niños estaban sentados en el cojín riendo por la forma en la que Seungkwan y Vernon habían tenido que salir corriendo.

— Melanie tuvo su primer cambio —Les contó Seokmin con una brillante sonrisa—. Ahora no quiere cambiar y lleva todo el día volviendo locos a sus padres —Sus ojos brillaron con cariño antes de dirigirse a Jeonghan—. No sé lo que ocurre, pero vamos a buscar a cualquier persona que pueda darnos las respuestas.

— Gracias —Respondió su omega, recuperando la tranquilidad—. ¿Ha pasado algo más mientras no estábamos disponibles? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, y mirando fijamente a Mingyu y Wonwoo.

Era como si supiese que ellos eran parte de las noticias que faltaban, como si pudiese saber cuando algo era diferente en su manada. Seungcheol no pudo evitar el orgullo en su rostro, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo importante que era su compañero y la magia que tenía antes incluso de que la marca saliese. Con tan solo una mirada era capaz de analizar cualquier situación, buscaba la mejor respuesta a los problemas y comprendía las necesidades de sus amigos sin que ellos necesitasen hablar. Había estado ayudándolos a todos, recomponiéndoles cuando todo su mundo había sido destruido y dándoles la libertad que siempre habían soñado. « Eres increíble » le dijo con admiración a través de su enlace « Eres impresionante ». Jeonghan rio, calentando su corazón y haciéndole vibrar de felicidad. « Límpiate la baba, cariño, puedo deslumbrarte cuando no estemos delante de los niños ». Acompañó su contestación con un guiño antes de volver a mirar a su familia.

— Vamos a ser padres —Anunció Wonwoo con una sonrisa tan increíble que le contagió la felicidad.

— Eso es maravilloso —Jeonghan se acercó a ellos y se inclinó para abrazarlos de uno en uno—. Es la mejor noticia que podríais haberme dado. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere que pidamos comida para celebrarlo?

 

 

POV. Jun

            El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea y las ventanas bien cerradas, alejaban el frío que había llegado con el comienzo de diciembre. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaban desde aquella última batalla y él no había sido capaz de recuperarse del miedo que había sentido a pensar que perdería a su nueva familia. Se despertaba por las noches con la respiración agitada y no era capaz de volver a dormirse hasta que sentía el vínculo que le unía a toda la manada. Dejar a su hijo en el colegio se había vuelto una de las acciones más difíciles que tenía que hacer día a día. Sentía que la gente con la que habían luchado volvería en cualquier momento y se los llevaría frente a sus propios ojos.

            No era el único al que le había afectado la lucha. Los compañeros se buscaban constantemente y Seungkwan era incapaz de controlar los mensajes a Vernon para saber si estaba bien en el trabajo. Se había centrado en preparar su clínica en la mansión y en la ayuda que necesitaba Mingyu, una lucha constante contra las altas probabilidades de aborto. Minghao solía decir que todo estaba bien, pero veía el alivio en sus ojos cada vez que los niños volvían a casa. Seungcheol y Jeonghan habían estado trabajando desde entonces, buscando las mejores medidas de seguridad que podían tomar para mantenerlos más protegidos que antes.

            El segundo día de diciembre, mientras el fuego seguía crepitando en la chimenea y Jun observaba a su manada reír y disfrutar de una improvisada merienda en el salón, no podía alejar la sensación de tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Su lobo se movía inquieto en su interior, arañando para poder salir. Tenía la extraña necesidad de proteger a su familia de un peligro que no existía y el animal que había en él quería asumir el control. 

            — ¡Está nevando! —Chilló Kwanhee mientras corría hacia la ventana sin soltar el croissant que estaba comiendo. La felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos hizo que su lobo se tranquilizase—. ¡Mira papá, está nevando!¡Papi, Papi!¡Está nevando!

            — Nos hemos dado cuenta, enano —Bromeó Soonyoung, acercándose a él y revolviéndole el pelo.

            — ¿Podemos salir a jugar fuera? —Preguntó Jasmine, apretando con fuerza la mano de Vernon—. ¿Por favor, papá? Déjanos jugar. Estaremos bien y podréis mirar por la ventana —Se giró hacia Seungkwan, tratando de conseguir el apoyo de alguno de los dos.

            — ¿Papás? —Kwanhee se giró hacía Jun y su omega con esa cara que le impedía negarse a todo lo que quería.

            Hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre los cuatro padres y accedieron a dejarlos salir en su forma de lobo. Si ocurría algo, sería más fácil que corriesen y huyesen del peligro. Se les ordenó no dejar los alrededores de la gran casa y aullar si necesitaban ayuda. A pesar de las advertencias, mientras observaba a su hijo marcharse con su amiga, sintió la ansiedad crecer. ¿Y si le ocurría algo?¿Y si se caían y no podían avisarles?¿Y si los atrapaban?

            — Estarán bien, no voy a alejarme de ellos, os lo prometo —Michael acalló todas sus preocupaciones, mientras se quitaba la ropa para cambiar a su otra forma—. ¿Traerás a Jiwon cuando se despierte de su siesta? —Le preguntó a Chan después de darle un suave beso en los labios—. Siempre ha querido jugar en la nieve, pero… —Se cayó, no queriendo hablar de los fantasmas que le atormentaban—. Cuidaré de vuestros niños y os los traeré de vuelta cuando se cansen.

            — Ten cuidado, Kwanhee tiene tanta energía que la única forma para hacerle volver es que la cena esté lista —Minghao le sonrió agradecido, el enlace entre ellos confirmándole que estaba tan preocupado como él.

Jun le preguntó a través de su mente, « ¿Tú también estás sintiéndote inquieto? ». « Sí, creo que ser padre primerizo y pasar por una batalla ha disparado todos mis instintos ». El omega se recostó contra su pecho, dejando que le abrazase. « Quiero estar ahí fuera con ellos, pero últimamente no le hemos dado ni un respiro a los niños y necesitamos hablar sobre la seguridad », sus brazos lo apretaron con un poco más de fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir. Se tranquilizaban mutuamente con el simple contacto y sus lobos parecían retroceder de cualquier cosa que les preocupase. « ¿Estará bien? », preguntó Minghao una vez más. « Lo estará, no está solo ».

— Bueno, aprovechando que los niños no están… —Comenzó Jeonghan, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el resto de la manada.

— Tendremos una reunión.

***

            Llevaban una hora hablando sobre la seguridad, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y una figura bien tapada con un abrigo enorme apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Se levantaron de golpe, situándose en posiciones de defensa y gruñeron al intruso que había irrumpido en su hogar. El desconocido se cruzó de brazos tras dejar caer sus maletas al suelo y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando golpeó a Soonyoung en la cabeza con suavidad.

            — Soonie, hijo, pensé que te había enseñado modales ¿Es así como saludas a tu nana? — La extraña figura se quitó la capucha, revelando el rostro de la anciana que habían visto en el circo—. Pensé que los lobos tenían mejor olfato.

            — ¡Nana! —Exclamó antes de lanzarse hacia ella y levantarla en el aire con felicidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Cómo me has encontrado?

            — Las cartas me han guiado hasta vosotros, hijo. Cuando le dije a los chicos que necesitabas mi ayuda, no dudaron en tráeme hasta aquí —Acarició su mejilla con cariño, la dulzura suavizando su expresión—. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?¿Te has estado abrigando?

            Jun sonrió al ver como interactuaba con Soonyoung, preocupándose por él incluso cuando habían separado sus caminos. A pesar de que él no había estado a su lado, su buen amigo no había estado solo después de ser expulsado de la manada. Esa mujer y el resto de los miembros del circo había sido su familia cuando más necesitaba una y siempre les estaría agradecido por cuidarle cuando él no podía hacerlo.

            — Nana, me alegro de verte —Jihoon abrazó a la anciana cuando Soonyoung se separó, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Parecía tenerle un cariño especial, aunque Jun no sabía la razón ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos antes de que se marcharan buscando a su nueva manada?—. Te echaba de menos —Cerró los ojos, reconfortándose con su presencia.

            — Sabía que estabas destinado a hacer grandes cosas desde la primera vez que te vi, pequeño lobo —Ante la mirada extrañada del omega, sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo como si no hubiese dicho nada—. Me alegro de que cuides tan bien de mi niño, tiene un corazón muy grande y tú eres el mejor para custodiarlo —Se separó de él para girarse y tenderle las manos a Seungcheol—. Me alegro de que consiguieses romper las cadenas y aliviases la pena de tu interior, ningún lobo se merecía llorarle a la luna.

             — ¿Cómo lo supiste cuando ni si quiera yo lo sabía, Nana? —El antiguo sheriff parecía mirarla con la misma dulzura que su amigo y su compañero, como si la conociese de toda la vida.

            — Lo sé todo, hijo —Sin previo aviso, soltó a Seungcheol y abrazó a Jeonghan dejándolos todos mudos—. Gracias por haberlos cuidado tan bien, pero tienes que dejar que te cuiden. No permitas que las pérdidas en tu vida te impidan apreciar la felicidad que está en camino —Después de hablar, se alejó y fue diciendo palabras de aliento a cada uno que nadie entendido. Se detuvo frente a Seokmin, su sonrisa aún más enternecedora que antes—. Eres la flor nacida en la tempestad, joven oráculo. Tú y tu lobo sois más fuertes de lo que creéis, se necesita mucha valentía para vivir con tan miedo como tú y poder sacar una sonrisa cada día. Las cartas te aprecian. Aunque lo hubieses perdido todo, ellas hubiesen seguido guiando tu camino, nunca pierdas la fe, hijo. Te necesitarán más que nunca, a ti y a tu luz.

            Después de las presentaciones, volvieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa de la cocina que se hacía más pequeña cada día. Pronto necesitarían buscar otro lugar para comer todos juntos si seguían creciendo de esa forma. Quería ver su hogar lleno de sonrisas y risas, con pequeños cachorros correteando por todas partes. Quizás, algún día, los hermanos de Kwanhee se unirían a su gran familia. Mientras fantaseaba con su omega y los hijos que tendrían se perdió parte de la conversación. Minghao, que había captado parte de sus pensamientos, tuvo que resumirle a través de su enlace lo que estaba pasando. Aunque eso no evitó su confusión.

            Nana había viajado hasta el lago Yang porque las cartas le habían dicho que su manada la necesitaría cuando el mal llegase a su puerta. Había estado esperando a la primera nevada para llegar hasta ellos porque era el momento exacto en el que más nos ayudaría. Los enigmas comenzaban a dolerle la cabeza, pero lo peor fue que hablase de un mal apareciendo en su casa cuando su lobo se sentía tan inquieto y perder de vista a su hijo estaba siendo un calvario. No le gustaba pensar que algún peligro podría aparecer y dañar a su cachorro. Si algo le ocurriese, no sabría como sobrevivir. No había tenido tiempo de enseñarle todo lo que quería, de ser el padre que se merecí. Quería más días para poder llevarlo al cine, a nadar al lago y a las librerías de la ciudad para que tuviese más libros de los que pudiese leer.

            El pánico le alcanzó con fuerza, obligándole a levantarse de la mesa y alejarse de sus amigos para conseguir el aire que necesitaba. « Es solo un presentimiento » se dijo mientras tomaba lentas respiraciones « Solo es un presentimiento, el miedo arraigado en mi después de lo que ha pasado ». La mano de Minghao acariciando su espalda fue como un bálsamo calmante. Aspiró su olor, la brisa marina envolviéndole y relajando la tensión de sus músculos. « Lo que ha visto Nana en las cartas no tiene porque estar relacionado con mi hijo » siguió diciéndose, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba siendo paranoico.

            — ¿Estás bien, hijo? —Preguntó Nana.

La mirada triste de su rostro mientras le observaba no auguraba nada bueno. La preocupación en el rostro de Minghao tampoco parecía ser un buen pronóstico. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban los niños en la calle?¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

            — Voy a salir, necesito… —Miró a su omega que asintió, sabiendo sin necesidad de palabras lo que estaba tratando de decir.

            — Vamos con él.

            El camino hacia la puerta de entrada nunca le había parecido tan duro. La salida parecía estar más lejos que antes, dificultándole encontrar a su cachorro. Cuando logró llegar al exterior, siguió el rastro de los olores de Michael, Jasmine y Kwanhee. Minghao caminaba detrás de él, apretando el cierre de su abrigo como si eso pudiese darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Quería abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía mentirle. Necesitaba encontrar a su hijo.

            — ¡Kwanhee! —Llamaron al únisono, tratando de conseguir alguna señal con tanto silencio.

            Lo primero que vio fue el gran lobo de Michael derrumbado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Trataba de gruñir y aullar para llamar la atención de alguien, pero a penas podían escucharlo. Se arrodilló junto a él, buscando alguna herida, pero no encontró nada. Era como si estuviese paralizado, incapaz de abrir su boca o moverse. La mirada impotente que le dirigió fue suficiente para que se levantase y echase a correr.

            — ¡Michael! —Pudo escuchar a Chan gritar y supo que Michael estaría en buenas manos, que no lo dejaba solo ante el peligro.

            — Tenemos que encontrarlo —Sollozó Minghao mientras aceleraba, igualando su ritmo—. Oh dios mio…

            En medio del suelo estaba el aparato que ayudaba a Jasmine a correr, pero no había ni rastro de ella o de Kwanhee. Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en cualquier sonido u olor que pudiese darles una pista de donde buscar. Pasados unos segundos, un pequeño gemido lastimero le llamó la atención. Minghao y él se acercaron a la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con la pequeña medio escondida en los matorrales. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que aún sangraban.

            — Jasmine, shh, tranquila, estamos contigo —Minghao se arrodillo junto a ella, acariciando su hocico hasta que cambió con dificultad.

            — Kwanhee… Intenté pararle, pero…

            — Jun, por favor —Suplicó Minghao y no necesitó decirle lo que quería. No podían dejar a la niña sola, había que llevarla a casa para que Seungkwan la curase, pero tampoco podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien se llevaba a su hijo. ¿Cómo no lo habían olido?¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había venido?

             — Voy a buscarlo, avisa a los demás y consigue a sus padres —Besó la frete de su omega, tratando de reconfortarle, aunque le dolía el pecho al pensar que su hijo estaría aterrado y solo. ¿Y si estaba herido?—. Voy a encontrarlo, pase lo que pase.

            Cambió con rapidez, dejando atrás su ropa hecha girones y persiguió el rastro de su hijo hasta el lago. Las patas le dolían por el esfuerzo y su respiración se había vuelto cada vez más difícil. Sin embargo, sacó fuerza de donde no las tenía y aulló, llamando a su manada. Cuando perdió el rastro en la carretera, se desplomó, agotado. Había perdido a su cachorro y sin él no sería capaz de seguir adelante.

            Gruñó cuando una mano le tocó el lomo, demasiado cansado para captar su olor.

            — Lo encontrarás, Jun —Susurró la dulce voz de Nana—. Darás caza a ese hombre y lo recuperarás. Levántate, hijo, tienes que ser fuerte por tu cachorro. Es hora de que la guerra comience.


	33. 31. ¡¿SABÍAS QUE PASARÍA Y NO HAS DICHO NADA?!

POV. Jun

            El frío había logrado calar sus huesos a pesar del espeso pelaje de lobo, de las mantas que había colocado Minghao sobre él y de la calidez que desprendía la chimenea. No se trataba de una cuestión de temperatura, era su corazón dolido el que le hacía temblar y provocaba el castañeo de sus dientes. A penas sentía la mano de su omega acariciando o el vínculo que los unía. Observaba a su manada enloquecer, andando por el salón y gritándose ideas que nadie podía escuchar. Era un mero espectador de lo que ocurría, sintiéndose demasiado lejos, como si estuviese observándolo todo a través de una ventana y no pudiese entrar. Impotente, aletargado y devastado, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir para despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Su pequeño cachorro estaba solo, aterrorizado y en manos de alguien que quería hacerle daño. Estaría gritando, pidiendo ayuda y encontrando que nadie acudiría porque no podían escucharle. No había ninguna diosa ni ningún destino que le pudiese haber preparado para esto.

            — Jun, lo encontraremos —Susurró Minghao mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza—. Kwanhee va a volver a casa, aunque tenga que destrozar a todas las manadas del país. Nuestro cachorro está esperando por nosotros y lo traeremos de vuel-vuelta —Sus palabras se quebraron al final, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo que consiguió despertar al alfa de ese extraño lugar en el que se encontraba.

            Levantó sus patas los suficiente para quedar más cerca del rostro de Minghao y lamió sus lagrimas despacio. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, rozó su cabeza por sus mejillas, llenándolo de su olor. « Vamos a rescatarlo, wo de long » susurró en el enlace consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Odiaba verle llorar y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Se apoyó en el omega cuando sus brazos le rodearon y permanecieron abrazados hasta que una potente voz interrumpió todo el ruido, incluso el viento se detuvo y la nieve dejó de caer. El fuego de la chimenea se extinguió, cesando su agradable crepitar.

            — ¡SILENCIO!¡CALLAOS!

            Todas las miradas se centraron en Jeonghan y, automáticamente, la manada descubrió su cuello en señal de sumisión. Era la primera vez que actuaban así frente al omega, por instinto. Siempre había sido el líder y lo habían respetado. Él mismo, sin ir más lejos, le había jurado lealtad como solo se haría ante un alfa. Sin embargo, nunca habían sentido esa necesidad de postrarse ante él con tan solo una orden. Emanaba tanto poder, observándoles desde la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, que era casi imposible no someterse. El lobo de Jun se calmó, sabiendo que estaba dejando el rescate de su cachorro en buenas manos. Jeonghan sabría que hacer, cómo proceder.

            — Si hablamos todos a la vez, será imposible que nos entendamos y no llegaremos a ninguna parte —Carraspeó, incomodo al recibir tanta atención de repente—. ¿Quién quiere hablar primero?

            — He estado en numerosos casos de secuestro —Seungcheol se detuvo un segundo, mirando a Jun y Minghao. Había visto esa mirada, era la que solía utilizar cada vez que daba una mala noticia. Solía pasar el tiempo suficiente en comisaría como para verle usar esa expresión una y otra vez—. Este es especial, no habrá un rescate por el que podamos encontrarle ni tenemos el equipo especializado de la policía. Aún así, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traerlo de vuelta. Necesitaremos hablar con Michael y Jasmine cuando se encuentren bien y buscar pistas por los alrededores.

            Al oír ambos nombres, Jun cambió, escondiéndose en las mantas y en el abrazo de Minghao. Había estado tan consumido por la pena que no se había acordado de que ambos habían sido dañados protegiendo a su cachorro. Jasmine no había tenido posibilidades, pero había saltado sobre el secuestrador sin importarle las consecuencias. Solo quería mantener a Kwanhee a salvo. Sin buscarlo, había conseguido ganar puntos con él y quizás, tal vez algún día, no le importaría ver a su cachorro emparejado con ella. Esperaba que estuviese bien y que los daños no hubiesen sido demasiado graves para su cuerpo ya maltratado. ¿Y si lo que le habían dado afectaba a Michael ahora que había expulsado casi toda la droga de su sistema? Había tenido que pasar días muy malos para mejorar y ahora que había conseguido pasar esa fase, odiaría verlo caer de nuevo por haber protegido a su pequeño.

            — Está bien, solo necesitan descansar y sanarán, no habrá ningún efecto secundario —Contestó Seungkwan con una triste sonrisa, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando—. Melanie está durmiendo con su hermana, ayudándola a calmarse y Jiwon está haciendo lo mismo con su tío mientras nosotros tenemos esta discusión. Estarán bien —Suspiro, sus ojos cerrándose por la preocupación—. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta, tenemos que hacerlo y me niego a aceptar cualquier otro resultado. Quiero destrozar al lobo que se ha atrevido a dañar a los niños —Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y solo Vernon pudo calmarlo al apoyar la mano en su hombro.

            Jeonghan observaba muy serio a través de la ventana, concentrado y pensativo. Su cuerpo entero se había tensado, podía verlo en sus puños apretados y sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Poco a poco fue relajándose de nuevo, posiblemente al notar la cercanía de su compañero. Una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro y no tuvo que decirlo para que todos supiesen que tenía un plan.

— Seungcheol y Seokmin, salid y buscar cualquier tipo de olor o rastro. Eres policía, sabrás que buscar —Después se giró y señaló a Jihoon y Soonyoung que se habían sentado en el sofá, esperando órdenes—. Comenzaréis la ronda de vigilancia, os quiero dando vueltas por la mansión y vigilando cada entrada sin separaros. No nos vamos a arriesgar a que venga a por alguien más —Su mirada se iluminó con el brillo de quien sabía lo que estaba—. Joshua, siéntate delante de las cámaras y observa cualquier movimiento sospechoso, observa las grabaciones antiguas —El omega no rechistó mientras se levantaba y entraba en el cuarto que habían habilitado para la vigilancia—. Seungkwan, te quedas a cargo de Michael y Jasmine, cuando se despierten quiero que te digan lo que pasó. Tendremos que tener lista la sala de urgencias antes de lo previsto, así que Vernon y Chan, os quiero manos a la obra —Sus ojos se reunieron con los de Mingyu y el omega sonrió, asintiendo. Jun comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con las altas probabilidades que tenía de perder al cachorro, Jeonghan no se arriesgaría a ponerlo en el punto de mira—. Quédate con Nana, necesitaremos alimentarnos y mantenernos calientes mientras comenzamos la búsqueda —Era su forma de darle algo que hacer sin que estuviese en peligro—. Wonwoo, Minghao y Jun os quiero conmigo en el despacho. Buscaremos posibles sospechosos y empezaremos la persecución.

 La manada al completo se levantó, dispuesta a cumplir órdenes y mantenerse ocupada para no desmoronarse. Justo cuando iban a salir, Jihoon se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos y dijo:

— ¡Mierda, la visión que tuvo Seokmin!

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Jun saltó sobre él, derribándolo con un gruñido más animal que humano. Sus rasgos se deformaron, mitad bestia mitad hombre. Minghao los observaba con el odio en su mirada y los puños apretados, sin molestarse en impedir la pelea. Ambos estaban enfadados y se sentían traicionados. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?¿Por qué no les avisaron para que pudiesen prepararse?

— ¡¿Sabías que pasaría y no has dicho nada?! —Rugió, alzando el puño. Soonyoung trató de interponerse, de proteger a su compañero, pero Jihoon le hizo una seña para que se detuviesen. La mano nunca llegó a alcanzarle, no necesitó usar su poder para evitarlo. La ira que usualmente le dominaba, la que le había empujado a saltar sobre él, se había desvanecido—. ¡Has dejado que se lo llevasen!¡Podríamos haberlo evitado!¡Podríamos…! —Dejó de hablar, permitiendo que el omega le abrazase, llorando.

            — Te lo juro, Jun, no sabía que significaba. Solo dijo algo de que se lo llevarían y cayó al suelo. Fue cuando casi se muere. Estábamos preocupados por otras cosas. No hubiésemos podido prepararnos, aunque lo hubiésemos dicho. Seokmin no estaba bien y no podía decírnoslo con claridad.

            — Lo siento, Jihoon, no debería haber arremetido contra ti… Es solo que…

            — Estás devastado, lo sabemos —Terminó Soonyoung por él—. Pero vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrarlo. Ahora, por favor, quítate de encima de Jihoon, mi lobo no está sintiéndose bien con el echo de que quisieses hacerle daño y no voy a poder controlarlo mucho más tiempo —Los miró avergonzado, no parecía querer sentirse así, pero era incapaz de evitar su instinto durante mucho más tiempo.

            Se levantó y se apartó del camino, dejando que su amigo ayudase al omega y se fueran de allí para cumplir con las órdenes de Jeonghan. Los demás se dispersaron sin decir nada más mientras Minghao abrazaba a Jun. Estar juntos aliviaba el miedo y la preocupación que estaban sintiendo. Les permitía pensar con más claridad y no consumirse.

            ***

            Wonwoo, Minghao, Jeonghan y él habían estado mucho tiempo encerrados en el despacho, ajenos a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Habían estado sopesando una lista de posibles enemigos, pero solo dos sabían su ubicación y era muy difícil que hubiesen extendido la información cuando tenían interés en quedarse con el poder para ellos mismos. Si tenían en cuenta que uno de esos dos alfas había querido quedarse con Jihoon y dudaba que supiese algo acerca de sus poderes, quedaba descartado por el momento. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que se lo hubiesen llevado para conseguir la atención del omega.

            Todas las alarmas gritaban que había sido obra del antiguo alfa de Jun y Soonyoung, el mismo hombre que había chantajeado a Michael y había estado a punto de matar a Jeonghan y Vernon en la última batalla. Trató de conseguir a Kwanhee una vez, matando a su madre para tenerlo en su poder. Había intentado perseguirlo sin mucho éxito, consiguiendo que el cachorro emprendiese un viaje demasiado largo y peligroso para alguien tan pequeño. Como no pudo obtener lo que quería y Jun terminó quedándose con su hijo, había recorrido una larga distancia para atraparlo de nuevo. Lo habían derrotado, pero no lo habían destruido.

            — No hay duda, todo a punta a ese miserable —Escupió Jeonghan, apretando los papeles en sus manos—. Intentó matarnos y ahora se lo ha llevado, pero es peor aún. Sabe de Jihoon… Es cuestión de tiempo que intente llevárselo —Los ojos del omega brillaron con el fuego de quien se disponía a emprender una batalla y un trueno resonó en la distancia. Nadie sabía si él lo había producido, pero no se arriesgarían a preguntar.

            — No puede saber que Jasmine, Seokmin y tú sois partes de la profecía —El rostro de Minghao se ensombreció y Jun apretó su mano para impedir que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran aún más. Para poder rescatar a su cachorro, debían mantener la cabeza fría.

            — Estás en lo cierto con Jasmine y Seokmin —Anunció, cruzando las piernas y entrelazando sus dedos sobre ellas. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no presagiaba nada bueno—. Quiero que el mundo sepa lo que ocurre, que se hable del omega que lidera una manada y domina los elementos —La tormenta seguía resonando a lo lejos, cada rayo iluminando su rostro. Era una demostración de poder en toda regla, demostrando quien estaba a cargo—. Quiero que se corra la voz de que somos un refugio real, un santuario para quien lo necesite. El mundo nos necesitará y si estalla una guerra como las cartas le han dicho a Nana, nosotros les necesitaremos a ellos.

            — ¿Quieres que corra la voz? —Preguntó Jun, sabiendo a quien debían acudir para ello. Le había conocido hace años, mientras huía de su hogar y buscaba donde establecerse de nuevo. Poco antes de encontrar a Seungcheol—. Déjamelo a mi —Era el momento de echar mano de recuperar amistades perdidas y conseguir ayuda para recuperar a su cachorro.

            — ¿Es de fiar?

            — Lo es, se esconde de su familia desde que intentaron matarle. Tiene una historia similar a la de Mingyu —No hubo necesidad de que añadiera más. Sabía que sus compañeros comprenderían de que se trataba: un omega que había ocultado su naturaleza hasta que no pudo más—. Es capaz de hacer que los rumores se extiendan a cualquier lugar. Fue él quien me habló de la leyenda que giraban en torno a esta manada.

            — Si lo sabía ¿Por qué no pidió asilo? —Preguntó Jeonghan con tristeza y preocupación.

            — No lo sé, nunca habla de si mismo, pero sé que estaría dispuesto a ayudar.

            — Encárgate de eso —Ordenó con un asentimiento antes de dirigirse a Wonwoo y Minghao—. Vosotros, encontrad a ese hombre. Buscad donde sea necesario, pero manteneros bajo el radar.

            Jun observó a Minghao durante unos segundos, preocupado por su bienestar. Miles de escenarios aparecían en su imaginación y ninguno acababa bien para su omega.

« Estaré bien, he hecho esto muchas veces. Vengo de una familia de omegas guerreros, ¿Recuerdas? ».

Trató de tranquilizarle a través del enlace, contándole la cantidad de misiones que tuvo que hacer para buscar información sobre omegas en problemas. Su omega y Wonwoo solían encargarse de espiar, recopilar datos y de elegir a quienes necesitaban su ayuda con más urgencia. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque le tranquilizaba un poco, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

« Vuelve a casa sano y salvo, wo de long »

« Siempre »

POV. SEOKMIN

El silencio que se extendía entre ellos solo era interrumpido por los truenos que resonaban a lo lejos y las ramas de los árboles movidas por el viento. Seungcheol, observaba todo a su alrededor, sin importarle la nieve que ya cubría el suelo o el frío que calaba sus huesos a pesar del abrigo. Temía que si se distraía perdería cualquier pista que le condujese a Kwanhee y él, un simple profesor adicto a los thrillers y sin experiencia en el terreno, no quería convertirse en una carga. Estaba en juego la vida de un cachorro, un niño que acudía a él para que le ayudase con los deberes y que le sonreía cuando le hablaba de un libro nuevo que podría gustarle. Aún era demasiado pequeño para tener que preocuparse por un loco que quería aprovecharse de él, una guerra inminente y el riesgo de que sus padres muriesen como había hecho su madre. Aún tenía una vida por delante y Seokmin solo quería que dejase de vivir como un adulta para ser el niño que debía ser.

« ¡Has dejado que se lo llevasen!¡Podríamos haberlo evitado! »

Las palabras de Jun sonaron con fuerza en su mente, recordándole que sus poderes podían ser una maldición tanto como una bendición. Si no hubiese estado perdiendo sus capacidades, si hubiese sido consciente de lo que veía… Podrían haber conseguido más tiempo para pensar en un plan, para mantener a todos a salvo. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo, haciéndole pensar que había llevado a sus amigos a una situación difícil cuando podría haberlo detenido. ¿Por qué tuvo aquella visión?¿Qué es lo que vio? Su memoria estaba completamente en blanco. Sus recuerdos desaparecían después de salir con Jihoon a pasear al perro.

— No es culpa tuya —La voz de Seungcheol le asustó—. Estabas perdiendo a tu lobo y tu hubieses muerto con él —Su hermano sabía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de palabras. Su unión seguía funcionando tan bien como antaño, cuando aún no tenían preocupaciones y no sufrían los abusos de su padrastro—. Tuviste una visión inteligible en un momento de debilidad, pero eso no significa nada. No podríamos haberlo evitado, el destino siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ahora, solo queda recuperarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa, con sus padres, con su familia. ¿Estás listo para ser mi Watson, enano?

— Prefiero ser tu Robin, o mejor aún, seré tu Gandalf —Bromeó, sintiéndose un poco más ligero después de oír sus palabras. De la misma forma que no pudo evitar que lo de Michael sucediese, no habría podido impedir lo de Kwanhee. Si cambiaba algo del futuro, todo lo demás también lo haría y, entonces, estarían perdidos. Solo había un final posible para aquella guerra y todo dependía de las decisiones que tomasen ahora.

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino que Jun cuando corrió tras el cachorro y su captor, Seokmin tuvo una visión nueva, aún más devastadora que las anteriores. Se detuvo incapaz de decir ni una palabra, entrando en el trance que tan bien conocía. Los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieron junto al bosque que le rodeaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se trasladó a la mansión. No llegaba a deducir si se trataba del final de Enero o el principio de las fiestas, no había más indicios que las cajas repletas de adornos junto a la chimenea, listos para ser colocados o para guardarlos hasta el año siguiente.

_Mirando alrededor de la habitación, se encontró con los rostros sombríos de toda su familia que miraban hacia la puerta del salón. Uno de ellos esperaba cerca de la salida, apretando con fuerza el macuto que llevaba colgado del hombro. Su compañero permanecía lejos de los demás, apoyado contra la chimenea. Toda su postura indicaba la tensión que estaba soportando, pero fueron sus palabras las que provocaron las lágrimas de Seokmin._

_— ¿Por qué haces esto? —No había llantos en su voz, tan solo una devastación tan profunda que no podía ponerse en palabras—. Tiene que haber otra forma, tiene que haber otra solución…_

_— Es nuestra única opción —Negó con la cabeza, su rostro mostrando toda la desesperación que sentía al marcharse lejos de su compañero y su familia—. Mingyu… —Apretó los puños y miró hacia otro lado. No lo hizo suficientemente rápido como para que Seokmin no viese las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos._

_— Mingyu está bien, solo… —Trató de explicar Wonwoo, poniéndose de pie como si así pudiese evitar el desenlace de toda aquella situación._

_— ¿Solo ha sido un susto?¿De verdad quieres creer eso? —Atacó, poniéndose a la defensiva. Por su mirada, no parecía querer enfadarse con sus amigos en un momento así—. Volverán, una y otra vez. La próxima vez podríamos no llegar a tiempo. Su condición se vuelve cada vez más delicada, aunque solo hayan pasado dos meses. Tú y yo sabemos que no podrá superarlo. Si el cachorro no llega a nacer, se culpará toda su vida y no podrás rescatarlo de sí mismo._

_Wonwoo cerró la boca sin decir sus protestas, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños. No sabía que ocurría exactamente, pero el alfa ya había aceptado el resultado con resignación. Los acontecimientos, anteriores a esta parte del futuro, eran tan graves que nadie podía objetar nada contra él. Si le hacían cambiar de idea, estarían perdidos. Era el único que tenía la solución. No había nadie más capaz de enfrentarse a lo que les deparaba la guerra._

_— Quiero a mi cachorro de vuelta —Murmuró Minghao con lo ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Pero no a tu costa. No puedes sacrificarte así._

_— Necesita a alguien a su lado y soy el único que puedo hacerlo. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo protegeré con mi vida —Levantó la mano hasta su pecho y miró a la pareja con decisión—. Os lo juro por mi compañero._

_— Debería haber sido mejor, debería haber podido evitar esto… —Sollozó alguien más, escondiéndose en el hombro de su compañero. La responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros se había vuelto mucho más pesada con el tiempo._

_— No, has hecho todo lo que podías. Ahora es mi turno —Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer. Sus facciones se endurecieron, dando paso al rostro de un guerrero—. Lo siento, la próxima vez que nos veamos…._

_Los rostros de sus amigos comenzaron a desvanecerse, alejándose de la mansión sin poder escuchar sus últimas palabras. No regresó al presente, seguía atrapado en la visión. Aunque el escenario era diferente, un campo de batalla sombrío y lleno de heridos. Iban perdiendo. Su grupo iba cediendo a las fuerzas de su enemigo y Jeonghan estaba a punto de ser sacrificado. A pesar de saber que no afectaría a lo que estaba viendo, gritó su desesperación. Todo parecía empeorar por segundos hasta que un lobo, tan rápido que si no lo conociese tan bien no hubiese sabido quien era, se abalanzó sobre Jeonghan antes de que se escuchase el último disparo._

Cuando el suelo a su alrededor se estabilizó y Seungcheol ocupó su campo de visión, se abrazó a él llorando por el dolor que aún les quedaba por vivir.

***

El rastro se perdía en la carretera de acceso al lago Yang o eso creyó Seokmin cuando dejó de percibir el olor del pequeño cachorro. Sin embargo, Seungcheol alzó la mano y lo detuvo cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, olfateando el aire en busca de cualquier rastro que se les hubiese podido escapar. Sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia el muelle.

Era una pequeña estructura de madera que a penas había sido utilizada con los años, los turistas y los lugareños preferían bañarse en la orilla. Desde la última vez que tuvieron que rescatar a un visitante que había caído desde su barca mientras trataba de pescar, nadie se había atrevido a adentrarse en las profundidades. Al menos, hasta ahora…

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

— Shhh… —Lo silenció, deteniéndose de nuevo para alzar la cabeza y volver a oler el aire.

Imitó su gesto, pero solo captó el olor de la tormenta que se acercaba, del agua del lago y del bosque. El ligero rastro que podía encontrar seguía conduciendo a la carretera. Si no fuese una versión real de Raven y no viviese en el hogar de los niños peculiares con Jeonghan como sustituto de Miss. Peregrine, podría haber dudado de su cordura. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía tener un sexto sentido. No sabía hasta que punto era innato o provenía de los años de experiencia como policía.

Seokmin observó el muelle con una mueca. La madera deteriorada parecía hundirse en el lago, como una rampa que conducía directamente en las profundidades. ¿Quién trataría de caminar por allí?¿Qué clase de loco había decidido usarlo? « La misma clase de persona que secuestraría a un niño » pensó, mientras observaba a su hermano recoger un trozo de tela que parecía haber sido arrancado por unos pequeños colmillos.

— Intentó despistarnos hacia la carretera, pero volvió tras sus pasos y logró subirlo a la barca que le esperaba aquí —Señaló la orilla más cercana al muelle, dónde habían encontrado el retal—. No podía trabajar solo, quien se lo llevó no tenía olor alguno, pero aquí sí huele a alguien más —Gruñó al recordar donde había olido a aquel hombre por última vez—. Ha sido ese miserable. Debemos volver, no podemos seguir buscando sin arriesgarnos a una hipotermia. Somos lobos, pero no estamos preparados para un baño tan largo. Seguiremos buscando mañana, pero necesitamos a alguien más.

Seokmin asintió, emprendiendo el viaje de regreso. Ahora que habían encontrado una pista y tenían oportunidad de hablar, no quería sacar a relucir su visión. Cambiar el futuro solo les traería más dolor. Si quería que su última visión con Jeonghan se cumpliese, debía permitir que todo siguiese su curso, aunque tuviesen que perder amigos por el camino y hubiese más destrucción de la que pudiesen soportar.

— ¿Qué vistes, enano? —La voz preocupada de Seungcheol sonó a su espalda. En algún momento le había dejado atrás y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— No podemos evitarlo, nunca podemos… —Susurró, frenando un poco el ritmo. Se giró para contemplar su rostro marcado por arrugas de estrés y preocupación—. Pase lo que pase, lo único que deseo es que recibas lo que te mereces. Quiero que seas feliz y tengas la familia que siempre soñaste.

— Si no supiese que vienes conmigo a casa, pensaría que estás despidiéndote —Golpeó su cabeza cariñosamente antes de pasar el brazo por sus hombros y apretarlo contra su costado—. Seremos felices juntos, Seokmin, te lo prometo.

El pequeño alfa sonrió, aunque en sus ojos no había ningún brillo de alegría. Era el resultado de ver lo que otros no podían, de conocer lo que no debía ser mostrado. El destino le había otorgado un poder que a veces se volvía cruel. Necesitaba hablar con Nana, tenía que compartir la carga antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y la responsabilidad se volviese insoportable.


	34. 32. Han sido ellos, ellos lo mataron

POV. KWANHEE

            Primero sintió el frío que calaba sus huesos y le hacía temblar, después la dureza del suelo en el que se encontraba tendido. Pequeñas piedras y ramas se clavaban en su espalda dificultándole tener un sueño tranquilo. ¿Por qué no estaba en su cama?¿Dónde estaban sus padres?¿Quién olía tan mal?

Con los ojos bien cerrados, trató de concentrarse en su respiración como su madre le había enseñado. Fingió que seguía durmiendo y trató de descubrir los olores que le rodeaban. Seguía en el bosque del Lago Yang, podía oler el agua muy cerca de allí y los árboles que poblaban la zona hasta llegar a su casa. El resto de los aromas no era capaz de identificarlos por lo que nunca había estado allí. Había un hombre con él, podía oírle quejarse sobre hacer siempre el trabajo sucio. Olía tan mal que sintió el estomago revuelto. Estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y correr, huir de aquel lugar y del lobo enfadado que lo acompañaba. Las palabras de su madre regresaron a su cabeza como si estuviese susurrándoselas en ese mismo momento: _« Si un día no estoy, Kwanhee, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé. No dejes que nadie te atrape. Mi chico valiente debe ser libre»._

Utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para acercarse a la mente de su captor, pero se encontró reviviendo lo que había pasado antes de llegar allí. Vio como reía al encontrarse con Michael, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo con tan solo un movimiento de muñeca y una aguja casi invisible si no te fijabas bien. Luego observó como Jasmine se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndole para evitar que se lo llevasen. Se vio a si mismo llorando mientras la chica caía al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Asustado, retrocedió, alejándose de esa mente que había disfrutado haciéndole daño a una niña y que se había divertido dejándole inconsciente para que no pudiese alertar a nadie.

— Vamos, muchacho, abre los ojos. Sé que estás despierto. Esos trucos de mierda no sirven conmigo. Aún eres un crío que no sabe que hacer con su poder —La voz ronca de su captor resonó por el bosque, ahuyentando a los pájaros que volaron lejos de sus nidos—. Arriba, mocoso, no soy tu niñera. Tenemos que movernos. Tu padre te espera.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa tan sádica que le hizo estremecerse. Sus padres estaban en la mansión y, conociendo al alfa que le engendró, estarían destrozados por su desaparición. Por lo que solo quedaba otra persona que pudiese estar esperando: su antiguo alfa. Cuando vivía con su manada, insistía en que le llamase así y trataba de aparearse con su madre constantemente. Esto fue hasta que ella se rebeló por él, para mantenerlo a salvo, y el alfa decidió acabar con su vida.

— ¡ÉL NO ES MI PADRE! —Gritó con fuerza, cambiando a su otra forma y corriendo en dirección contraria a tanta velocidad como le permitía su cuerpo cansado. Debía aprovechar el factor sorpresa y alejarse tanto como fuese posible. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para regresar a casa.

_« Si algún día no estoy aquí, busca a tu padre. Jun sabrá como ayudarte, es un buen hombre. Te lo he dejado todo preparado, solo tienes que enseñárselo. Tranquilo, le gustarás. Eres el hijo que siempre había deseado tener, aunque él no lo sepa todavía »_

Los recuerdos de su madre le ayudaron a continuar, aunque sus huesos se resentían por la sustancia que le habían inyectado. Tenía sueño y quería cerrar lo ojos, pero debía volver con Minghao y Jun. Ellos le ayudarían, le mantendrían a salvo. Jeonghan le había prometido una infancia, una vida sin luchas, y sabía que lo cumpliría. Solo tenía que alcanzar el lago, volver a cruzarlo y buscar el camino a casa. _« Mi precioso niño, no llores. No tienes la culpa de nada, son ellos los malos. Eres especial y te quieren, pero yo no dejaré que te tengan. Eres el lobezno más valiente que ha existido, puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas »._ Y lo conseguiría, volvería con su familia costase lo que costase.

Oía los pasos de su captor, más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero no se desanimó. Aceleró, pensando en el dolor que su desaparición estaría causando en sus padres. No podía dejarlos solos. Su padre había estado solo mucho tiempo, habría sufrido lo suficiente. Se había estado alejando durante años, pensando que así protegería al mundo de su ira, pero ¿Quién le ayudaba a él?¿Quién podía mantenerle a salvo? Kwanhee lo había visto en su mente. Un descuido que le había hecho conocerle y comprender el motivo por el que lo llevaba de vuelta a su manada. Había estado escuchando como se cuestionaba su paternidad, dudando de sí mismo y de sus capacidades. Supo el momento exacto en el que comenzó a encariñarse con él: la primera noche en el motel, cuando le dejó dormir con él. Su mente había sido un gran caos, diciéndole que debía dejarle marchar, que no podía quedarse con un cachorro. Sus pensamientos viajaron por todas las razones por las que sería un mal padre y, aunque estaba asustado, se sintió reconfortado. Nadie que quisiese darle una vida mejor, podía ser malo.

_« Voy a casa, papá, no voy a dejarte solo. Te protegeré, lo prometí »_

El día en el que cantaron juntos en el coche, volvió a tener un descuido. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando descubrió que había sido de su vida y comprendió por qué el hombre del que hablaba su madre parecía un ermitaño gruñón. Se prometió a si mismo que no le dejaría solo, que cuidaría de él. Si le llevaba de vuelta a la manada, regresaría. Le convencería de que no podían estar separados. Quería una vida entera para poder disfrutar de él, de Minghao y del resto de su familia. Tenía el poder para ayudarles con el dolor que portaban en su alma y no les dejaría solos. Si su enemigo le atrapaba, tendrían un arma contra sus seres queridos. No podía permitirlo.

_« Vamos, vamos, un poco más »_

Podía escuchar el agua. Su sonido estaba cada vez más cerca, al igual que su olor. Solo debía correr un poco más y buscar la forma de cruzar. El lago era demasiado profundo para un cachorro. Casi se ahoga una vez, no quería repetirlo. Esta vez no estaría su tío Mingyu para rescatarle. El aire frio le rozaba, calándole incluso con la fuerte capa de pelaje que tenía en su otra forma. « Si al menos fuese como papá, blanco como la nieve, podría camuflarme y rezar para que no me capturase ». Se lamentó mientras esquivaba una serie de ramas caídas y sus patas comenzaban a quedar atrapadas en la espesa capa de nieve. ¿Cómo había podido cubrirse ya? No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había empezado a nevar.

Frenó de golpe, a escasos centímetros de la orilla. Había estado apunto de caer al agua helada y su plan habría fracasado. Observó los alrededores, tratando de encontrar una forma de llegar al otro lado que no fuese rodeándolo. No tenía tiempo para dar una gran vuelta. Ladró cuando vio dos figuras caminando hacia el muelle. Olían a Seungcheol y Seokmin. Sus tíos estaban buscándole, no le cabía la menor duda.

Volvió a ladrar cuando se dio cuenta de que no le oían. Trató de llamar su atención tantas veces como era posible, pero estaba tan débil que su voz no salía con la suficiente fuerza. Su tamaño, tan pequeño, le hacía invisible. ¿Y si saltaba al agua? Moriría antes de conseguir avanzar lo suficiente. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para nadar, ni ahora, ni antes. ¿Y si trataba de seguir corriendo y dar un rodeo? No sabía el camino hacia la casa desde la profundidad del bosque, podría acabar perdido y ser encontrado por su secuestrador antes de tiempo.

 _« Maldito mocoso, cuando lo coja se va a enterar »._ Los pensamientos del hombre llegaron a él y se estremeció. Lo que vio en lo más profunda de su mente no le hizo gracia. Su cuerpo no sería capaz de aguantar tanto. _« Vamos, vamos, Kwanhee, piensa »._ Cambió a su forma humana, colocó sus manos en la boca para amplificar el sonido y se dispuso a gritar para llamar la atención de sus tíos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir nada, su captor lo atrapó, colocándole su sucia mano en la boca. Lloró, pataleó y chilló, pero no podía zafarse. Era demasiado fuerte y él solo era un niño.

— ¿Creías que podías huir de mi? No eres más que un cachorro estúpido, un crio que aspira a ser omega. No vales nada —Escupió sus palabras con tanto desprecio que un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo entero—. Vamos, pequeño, voy a enseñarte lo que pasa por desobedecer a un alfa. Es mejor que lo aprendas cuanto antes.

Lloró en silencio mientras le arrastraba de regreso al interior del bosque y el olor de sus tíos se perdía en el horizonte. Su fe se marchitó, sabiendo que no conseguiría escapar del dolor que le infligiría aquel hombre. Sus padres no podían ser tan rápidos. Lo encontrarían, estaba seguro, pero ¿Qué quedaría de él cuando lo hiciesen?

*******

Volvió a despertar horas después, aunque quizás fuesen días. No podía calcular el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Después de que su captor le hubiese encontrado, decidió ensañarse con él usando la fuerza bruta. Afortunadamente, se había desmayado en seguida y no había notado los golpes por mucho tiempo. Pensó en Jeonghan y el tiempo que había sufrido ese tipo de abusos. Recordó la historia de Joshua, la que había mantenido en secreto hasta que su tío decidiese sincerarse con los demás, y la forma en la que había estado a punto de morir una y otra vez por los golpes de alguien tan cruel como la gente que le había atrapado. También dedicó sus pensamientos a Seokmin, el hombre que había estado al borde por culpa de los hombres que temían su poder. Si ellos habían podido sobrevivir, él también lo haría.

Desorientado, se incorporó como pudo, apretando los dientes por el dolor y observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Había estado dormido en una cama que recordaba a la perfección. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Hace años, su antiguo alfa creo aquel lugar para él, como si fuese el padre perfecto. Su madre nunca cayó en el engaño. Aquel lugar era una prisión. Vendado y sanando con la lentitud propia de un cachorro, gruñó ante el espejismo que le rodeaba. Si intentaba salir de allí se encontraría con una puerta de metal, cerrada e inquebrantable. Las ventanas eran blindadas, a prueba de cualquier golpe y quien mirase por el otro lado, se encontraría con unos cristales tintados. Nadie vería lo que ocurría allí, ni le oiría si gritaba.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la voz de Minghao mientras le cantaba en su idioma natal. _« Todo estará bien, puedo hacer, puedo ser tan fuerte como ellos »._ Su antiguo alfa cometería un error, levantaría los escudos y él golpearía en la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Su madre le había entrenado para una situación así, pero había otra razón por la que se creía capaz de sobrevivir. Los omegas de su nueva manada le habían demostrado que se podía salir de ello, que se podía conseguir cualquier cosa si tenías la motivación suficiente. Jeonghan, Joshua, Seungkwan, Minghao y Chan habían luchado y sobrevivido. Él también lo haría, sería tan fuerte como su padre.

El pesado cerrojo de la puerta sonó con fuerza al abrirse y Kwanhee se sentó, mirando fijamente al intruso. ¿Sería ese hombre horrible o su captor?¿Vendría su antiguo alfa a por él o mandaría a alguno de sus esbirros? Sus preguntas se resolvieron cuando la sonrisa torcida y la cicatriz que veía en sus pesadillas apareció ante él. El asesino de su madre, el hombre que había estado a punto de destruir a su tío Soonyoung cuando era un niño y quien había conseguido que su padre huyese. Su antiguo alfa le miraba con un brillo en los ojos, fingiendo sentir tanta cariño por él que sintió nauseas.

« Si tan solo pudiese borrarle la memoria, si pudiese introducirme en su mente… ». Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni controlaba sus poderes. Había logrado introducirse conscientemente en la mente de Seungcheol y en la de su madre, pero todavía seguía teniendo problemas para no escuchar los pensamientos sin querer y no se atrevía a manipularlos por si complicaba las cosas. No se podía jugar con la mente a ciegas.

— Bienvenido a casa, Kwanhee.

POV. JUN

Sentía el corazón latiendo con rapidez, la preocupación por su cachorro perdido y por su omega enfrentándose a lo desconocido le corroía por dentro. La manada al completo se había movilizado. Incluso Nana se había recluido para hacer uso de esa magia que no comprendía. Según ella, sentarse durante horas a meditar, podría ser la diferencia entre encontrarle o perderle. Nadie se había atrevido a discutirlo. La furia de esa mujer era mil veces peor que la de Jihoon.

— Voy a volver a preguntarte ¿Podemos confiar en él? —Jeonghan le sacó de sus cavilaciones, alejándole con rapidez del bucle en el que había entrado para no pensar en la situación.

— Sí —Esperaba no equivocarse. Sabía que no era una mala persona y que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a los necesitados, pero también escondía un gran secreto. Nunca se lo contó, habían mantenido las distancias. Ninguno de los dos quería establecer una amistad sabiendo que no permanecerían en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo—. Haré la llamada enseguida.

— Asegúrate de que sepa que es bienvenido. Ningún omega debería permanecer huyendo

Asintió antes de alejarse de allí para poder tener aquella conversación en privado. Aún conservaba el teléfono que le había dado para emergencias, pero no sabía si él lo conservaba. El omega sospechaba de todos y de todos. Por lo que había aprendido de él, cambiaba de ciudad y de alojamiento cada poco tiempo. En esos momentos, tiraba todas sus pertenencias y las sustituía por unas nuevas, incluyendo el teléfono y cualquier otro aparato tecnológico que tuviese a su disposición. Una vez le confesó que su padre tenía los recursos necesarios para encontrarlo y por eso necesitaba ser precavido.

Apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su habitación, marcó el teléfono y esperó pacientemente a que diese llamada. Solo esperaba que pudiese ayudar, que consiguiesen crear el ejercito que Nana y Jeonghan creían necesitar. El mundo dependía de ellos. Si Kwanhee… Negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse ser pesimista. Conseguirían atrapar a su antiguo alfa y recuperarían a su cachorro. Era cuestión de tiempo. Además, no había constancia de Jeonghan, Seokmin o Jasmine. Ese miserable no podía saber que tenían el poder suficiente para destruirle. Por mucho que conociese el secreto de Jihoon y de su pequeño, si solo le tenían a él, no llegaría muy lejos. No iba a obtener el indiscutible poder para dominar el mundo como él quería.

— ¿Jun? —Una voz extremadamente ronca susurró al otro lado del teléfono, alejándole de sus pensamientos e impidiéndole que siguiese dándole vueltas—. ¿De verdad eres tú? —Parecía feliz de escucharle. La solemnidad y seriedad del omega estaba presente en su voz—. Pensé que nuestros caminos no volverían a cruzarse ¿Qué necesitas de mi?¿Cómo de grave es la situación?

— ¿Cómo sabías que…? 

            — ¿Que estabas llamando para pedir ayuda? —La risa sonó con fuerza, alegrándole un poco entre tantas malas noticias—. No usarías el teléfono de emergencia si no fuese una, te lo hice jurar ¿Recuerdas?

            — Tienes razón —Suspiró, sus pensamientos viajando a aquel día en el que los dos se despidieron. Poco antes de que Seungcheol apareciese en su vida y le diese un lugar donde establecerse por fin—. Han… —Se calló de golpe, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Debía ser fuerte, pero era tan difícil mantener la compostura cuando tu hijo podía estar sufriendo…—. Se han llevado a mi cachorro.

            El silencio se hizo al otro lado, tan espeso que sintió que podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. El momento se vio interrumpido cuando habló una voz propia de un adolescente pasando por los cambios de la pubertad. _« Papá, ¿Has visto dónde he puesto el trabajo de biología? »_. Jun se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaba hablando.

            — Era a él a quien escondías ¿Verdad? —Ahora comprendía el recelo del omega ante los desconocidos, la forma en la que corría a su habitación durante las comidas y la forma en la que se aferraba a su trabajo—.  ¿Cuántos años tiene?

            — C-catorce… —Su voz estaba cargada de miedo y preocupación. A pesar de saber que Jun no le haría nada, seguía siendo un padre protegiendo a su chico—. Jun…

            — Ven con nosotros, podremos mantenerte a salvo. Ayúdame a conseguir que la información se extienda y te daré un hogar. Por favor… —Odiaba suplicar de esta forma, pero no quería que colgase ante una posible amenaza que en realidad no existía. Conocía ese sentimiento, también haría cualquier cosa por defender a Kwanhee. No necesitaba haber pasado toda su vida a su lado, con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, su instinto paternal se había elevado—. Sabes lo que se siente por un hijo. Permíteme recuperar al mío, Kim, ayúdame a que vuelva a casa. Ya ha sufrido bastante y… —Esta vez no fue capaz de reprimir los sollozos.

            Aún recordaba la primera vez que apareció en su puerta, tan asustado y tembloroso que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento. Lo había rechazado rotundamente, teniendo miedo del futuro, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para criar a un cachorro. Ahora, con la cabeza gacha y derrumbándose de rodillas en el suelo de una habitación con la que se había familiarizado, temía de nuevo el futuro, uno en el que no podría oírle reír, dónde ya no existiría su pequeño.

            — Te ayudaré —Aceptó al final—. Lo iba a hacer antes. Me habías pillado por sorpresa. Dame un segundo y podrás decirme lo que necesites. Haré que corra el rumor que quieras —Oyó las voces del omega y su hijo, discutiendo sobre ese trabajo que parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando lo encontraron, volvió a escucharle al otro lado del teléfono—. Bien, ya estoy, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

            Le explicó lo que quería Jeonghan. La forma en la que debía hablar sobre el santuario que era su manada, la historia de su líder y el poder que emanaba de él. También le contó todo lo que necesitaba para demostrar que no era una leyenda. La realidad era tan increíble que el mundo había tratado de ocultarla, pero él había nacido para liderarlos y había estado tratando de salvar omegas por todo el país. Cuando terminó de narrarle lo que había visto y vivido con aquel grupo tan variopinto que habían formado, volvió a hacerse el silencio.

            — Wow… Esto es mucha información para procesar —Consiguió encontrar la voz el omega—. Haré lo que pueda —Escuchó la teclas del ordenador al ser pulsadas con rapidez. Sabía que Kim había empezado a trabajar ya. No perdía tiempo cuando se le necesitaba—. ¿De verdad podemos quedarnos allí? —Se oyó un suspiro lleno de cansancio—. Estoy harto de correr, quiero que mi cachorro pueda ir a un instituto de verdad y hablar con otros adolescentes. Estoy muy cansado de verle solo.

            — Kim, te prometo que aquí estarás a salvo. Los lobos no podemos vivir mucho tiempo sin manada, no es seguro.

            — Avisa a tu jefe y dile que estaré llegando antes de Navidad. Mientras, haré mi magia. Tendréis lobos apareciendo ante vuestra puerta tan pronto como sea posible. Tendrás a tu cachorro de vuelta, Jun, no eres de los que se rinden fácilmente. Adiós, hemos mantenido la conversación demasiado tiempo. Volveré a llamarte cuando necesite la dirección —Colgó sin darle tiempo a despedirse, tan misterioso como antaño. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de desaparecer.

            Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se acercó al armario. Sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto con esmero. Había pensado en los detalles, utilizando un papel negro lleno de estrellas que brillaban cuando la luz se apagaba. Minghao se había acercado a él para preguntarle si estaba bien que siguiesen la tradición de su familia. Cada cachorro recibía a los diez su primera daga de guerrero, un símbolo ceremonial que los acompañaba y protegía durante el resto de su vida. Era parte de un ritual sagrado para los lobos blancos, una forma de pedir seguridad a la diosa. Jun se sintió feliz al saber que su compañero apreciaba tanto a su cachorro que quería honrarle como si fuese el suyo propio. Juntos habían estado buscando la daga perfecta, hablando con las pocas comunidades que quedaban de su raza. Hacía unos días habían conseguido que les enviasen una, elaborada según los pasos necesarios para mantener su pureza y la parte espiritual de esa tradición.

            — Tienes que volver a casa, enano —Susurró como si pudiese escucharlo allá dónde estuviese—. Tenemos que darte tu regalo de Navidad, no puedes perdértelo. Sé que te encantará.

            Cerró los ojos, tumbándose en la cama con el paquete en sus manos. Incapaz de quedarse quieto por más tiempo, volvió a esconder el regalo y salió disparado rumbo a la salida. Tras comunicarle a Jeonghan que estaría patrullando, cambió sin importarle que su ropa quedase destrozada y fue a recorrer la propiedad.

*******

            Había pasado una semana y seguían sin noticias de Kwanhee. Su cachorro parecía haberse esfumado. Kim no había vuelto a llamar, nadie había llegado a la propiedad recientemente y Minghao había regresado sin respuestas. La tensión era palpable en la casa. Las conversaciones se habían vuelto más cortas y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Jasmine no quería volver al colegio, se había quedado encerrada en su habitación y no importaba lo que Seungkwan o Vernon le dijesen, no había forma de hacer que volviese. Lo único que parecía ayudarla era la presencia silenciosa de Melanie. Habían puesto carteles de desaparición por toda la ciudad para fingir que eran como cualquier otro humano y habían hablado con los profesores quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudar en lo que pudiesen.

            Michael también parecía haber caído en el mismo estado de ánimo que la pequeña. Terminaba sus comidas con rapidez y se marchaba a hacer rondas, a colgar carteles o hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar que lo mantuviese ocupado. Jun sabía que era a causa de la culpa. Él también había experimentado ese sentimiento más veces de las que podía recordar. Se refugiaba en el trabajo o en sus ataques de ira para ocultar lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por cambiarlo. No habló con el alfa ni le dijo que él no era el culpable. No tenía fuerzas para ayudarle cuando su cachorro estaba muerto de miedo y completamente solo.

            Jeonghan y Chan habían colgado carteles anunciando que la tienda de flores y la academia de baile permanecerían cerradas por motivos personales. Joshua había delegado sus casos a otros abogados para poder dedicarse por completo a la búsqueda. Vernon había hablado con el hospital y tras explicarle la situación, nadie cuestionó la procedencia de ese misterioso sobrino o los motivos por los que su hija estaba tan mal. Le permitieron coger unos días y le aseguraron que avisarían si encontraban a alguien con la misma descripción que le habían dado entrando en urgencias. Seokmin no tuvo que decir nada en el colegio, quedaba tan solo una semana para que diesen las vacaciones a los alumnos y el director le envió a casa cuando descubrió que el chico desaparecido era su sobrino. No necesitó dar explicaciones porque el hombre era un viejo lobo sin manada que se ofreció enseguida a ayudar con la lucha después de hablar con Jeonghan.

            Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había habido ningún resultado. Su cachorro seguía desaparecido.

— ¡Todo el mundo abajo! —Gritó Jihoon, su voz tan alterada que alertó a toda la casa—. ¡Qué todo el mundo venga ahora mismo!

Llegó corriendo con la camisa a medio abrochar y los zapatos perdidos en alguna parte de su habitación. Estaba preparándose para ir seguir el último rastro que habían encontrado, un lobo solitario que parecía haber participado en la última batalla. El hombre había llamado diciendo que Seungcheol había heredado todas las pertenencias de su exmujer y cuando este se presentó en el lugar acordado, reconoció el olor del abogado como uno de esos miserables.

— ¿Qué pasa Jihoon? —Escuchó que preguntaba Soonyoung con mucha preocupación.

— Él lo sabía todo sobre nosotros —Empezó a dar vueltas de un lado del salón al otro mientras los demás tomaban asiento—. Él ya sabía donde encontrarnos y quienes éramos. Sabía lo de Kwanhee y conocía a Jun y Soonyoung porque eran de su manda, pero ¿Cómo conocía lo de los demás? —Se giró hacia Michael y lo señaló, haciéndole encogerse por la vergüenza—. No llegó a decirle nada relevante, entonces ¿Por qué enviarle?¿Cómo sabía que podía ser la clave para hacerse con nosotros?¿Cómo sabía que su compañero estaba en nuestra manada?

Jeonghan cambió su semblante en un instante. La preocupación dio paso a la seriedad y encaró al nuevo alfa. Todos sabían que no había hecho nada más que proteger a su sobrina y le había dado a su manada la información que necesitaba sobre su antiguo alfa, pero ¿Y si había algo que no vio importante?¿Y si se le escapó algo? Jihoon tenía razón, era extraño que supiese tantas cosas sobre ellos.

— Michael, si sabes algo, es el momento.

— Te lo dije todo, incluso lo que no era importante. Ya sabes que se reunía con algunos alfas de otras manadas, que tenía una red de narcotráfico para lobos y que…

Jeonghan le detuvo con una de sus manos alzadas. No entendía que había en sus palabras que fuese relevante. Solo les había repetido lo que ya sabían. ¿Cómo podía haber conseguido la información entonces? De repente se encendió la bombilla y lo comprendió sin necesidad de que su líder hablase. El alfa de Seokmin sabía quien era y lo había buscado, la exmujer de Seungcheol estaba metida en todo el embrollo, el alfa de Jihoon sabía dónde encontrarles y lo que podía hacer con sus poderes después del último ataque… Sin embargo, aunque eso explicaba gran parte de la información que había conseguido, ¿De dónde había logrado encontrar los datos de los demás?¿Quienes iban a esas reuniones además de esos tres? Acababan de encontrar la dirección correcta.

— ¡JODER! —Exclamo el omega antes de darse la vuelta y golpear el marco de la puerta con tanta fuerza que se hizo pedazos. La nieve volvió a caer y el frío se intensificó ante la llamada inconsciente del líder—. Han sido ellos, ellos lo mataron. Lo había descubierto, por eso lo callaron. Esos hijos de puta van a pagarlo bien caro —Corrió, dejándolos aturdidos.

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que ha podido alterar a mi compañero? —Seungcheol parecía tan confundido como los demás. Ni su conexión con él podía hacer que entendiesen lo que estaba pasando. Solo podían sentir el dolor creciente que se formaba a través de su vínculo.

            Joshua y Vernon se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el omega hablase.

            — Jeonghan ha descubierto al asesino de Jaehyun.

            Jun fue consciente del minuto exacto en el que el mundo de Seungkwan volvió a derrumbarse bajo sus pies.


	35. 33. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

POV. Seungkwan

            La vida parecía estar en su contra. Cuando creía que estaba avanzando y que había conseguido una meta, llegaban las malas noticias. Había recuperado a su cachorro, su otra niña había cambiado por primera vez, se había apareado y había logrado tener su propia clínica para ayudar a su familia. Se habían acabado las consultas con un terapeuta que no le devolvería la licencia o las largas horas trabajando en su despacho. También había terminado la espera, la búsqueda y las lágrimas. Sin embargo, el destino había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, dejándole indefenso. Primero se habían llevado a Kwanhee y habían herido a su dulce Jasmine, dejándole devastado, y, como no era suficiente, acababan de lanzarle una bomba: Jaehyun no tuvo un accidente, lo asesinaron.

            Su mente podía procesar el hecho de que su primer amor hubiese muerto por estar en el lugar y el momento menos adecuados. La noticia de que hubiese sido asesinado, le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, pero peor fue que Joshua, Jeonghan y Vernon lo hubieran sabido todo este tiempo. Ninguno se había molestado en hablarlo con él. ¿Tan inestable creían que era? La gran mentira le había dolido tanto que tuvo que buscar una silla. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que apenas podían sostener su peso. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba. ¿Cómo iba a avanzar si no le decían la verdad? La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que lo habían hecho para protegerle, pero la otra le gritaba que se marchase, que dejase de confiar en ellos porque le habían traicionado.

            Escondió la cara entre las manos, tomando profundas respiraciones para calmar sus agitados nervios. Esperó pacientemente hasta que su corazón latió a un ritmo normal y la habitación dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado para escuchar una explicación, levantó la cabeza y miró a los que habían estado escondiéndole la información.

            — ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? —Su voz entrecortada, al borde del llanto, afectó a Vernon que levantó las manos como si quisiese acercarse. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche, consiguiendo que se detuviese en su sitio—. Quiero respuestas y cuando las tenga, juzgaré si debo perdonaros.

            — Si tienes que enfadarte con alguien, Seungkwan, que sea conmigo —Jeonghan habló con calma, como solía hacer cada vez que Seungkwan se alteraba o quería volver a esconderse en su forma de lobo—. Les hice jurar que no dijeran nada. Jae sospechaba que iban tras él, había descubierto ciertas cosas que habían cabreado a personas poderosas. Me pidió que, si le pasaba algo, continuase buscando a Jasmine, cuidase de ti y no te dijese lo que sabía. No quería preocuparte con simples sospechas —Se recostó en los brazos de Seungcheol, tomando el apoyo que necesitaba para hablar—. Le he fallado tantas veces que no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Si esa era su última voluntad, la cumpliría.

            Seungkwan aceptó la taza de té que le había traído Mingyu. ¿Cuándo se había escabullido para prepararla? Había estado tan alterado que ni se había fijado en que faltaba. Le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiéndose reconfortado por la calidez. Viendo que no podía tranquilizarse, miró a Vernon que comprendió lo que necesitaba al instante. Lo levantó de la silla y volvió a sentarse con él en su regazo. Dejó que el olor a lirios se extendiese, llenándole los pulmones y aliviando cualquier tipo de tensión que se había formado en su cuerpo.  Distraídamente comenzó a acariciarle la marca por encima del hombro, manteniéndoles conectados. Las disculpas de Vernon llegaron con rapidez a través de su enlace: _« Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho, pero ni si quera… »_. _« Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo necesito que no me sueltes ¿Vale? No puedo lidiar con esto solo »_. Le cortó con rapidez, evitando que siguiese torturándose por pensar que no le perdonaría. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse enfadado con él por mucho tiempo?

            — Ángel, creo que es el momento para que nos expliques que está pasando por esa cabezita tuya —Le golpeó cariñosamente en la cabeza antes de volver a abrazarlo.

            — Está bien. Joshua y yo estuvimos investigado la muerte de Jaehyun y llegamos a la conclusión de que estaba relacionado con Jasmine. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Si estaba buscándola, tuvo que encontrar alguna pista que no debería haber sabido —Señaló a Vernon, que alzó la cabeza sin entender porque estaba siendo incluido de repente. Estaba tan despistado como siempre, incluso cuando la situación requería su atención. Seungkwan apretó aún más fuerte a su alfa, porque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar esta conversación—. Todo comenzó a encajar cuando Vernon llegó.

            Cada una de las cabezas de la habitación se giraron hacia Vernon que tragó saliva. Lo único que sabían sobre su llegado era que había sido amenazado tras la muerte de su mujer, pero… ¿Por qué motivo?¿Quién tenía algo en contra de un hombre tan bueno? En un primer momento había pensado que podía ser por Jasmine… ¡Oh, dios mio! Era ella lo que unía la historia de Jae con la de su compañero. Los dos habían estado tratando de mantenerla a salvo.

            — Creo que nunca llegué a contar la historia completa ¿Verdad? —Dejó escapar una pequeña risa incomoda, sabiendo que había vuelto a meter la pata. A estas alturas, Seungkwan ya lo conocía demasiado bien—. Con todas las cosas que han pasado, pensé que ya se sabía por qué huía. Nunca le dijimos a nadie lo que podía hacer Jasmine, pero de la noche a la mañana comencé a recibir amenazas. Querían que la llevase de vuelta, aunque no sé dónde. Si tenemos en cuenta que Jaehyun la estaba buscando ¿No tiene sentido que sus asesinos y quienes me amenazan sean los mismos? 

            Jeonghan asintió, alejándose de Seungcheol y mostrando la carta que tenía en sus manos. Su visión mejorada le permitió ver el nombre de Jaehyun, corroborando lo que el omega les había contado antes. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro y contuvo el impulso de arrebatarle el sobre. Quería leer por última vez sus palabras, poder ver su letra como si nada hubiese sucedido.

            — Jae parecía asustado en su carta. Desde el principio al final se estaba despidiendo de mi –Cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas—. Vernon estuvo ayudándonos, pero no llegamos a nada porque tuvimos que afrontar lo de Michael y otras muchas cosas. Ahora, creo que todo tiene sentido. Saben tanto de nosotros porque nos conocen, esa abominación ha ido buscando a los alfas de nuestras antiguas manadas y ha recopilado toda la la información necesaria. No estamos luchando contra uno, estamos peleando contra todos. Así fue como encontraron a Jihoon, aunque no explica porque nos conocen a Minghao y a mi.

            Notó como su alfa se alteraba, la confusión y el miedo que sentía llegó a través del enlace. Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor con más fuerza y su olor se llenó de un terror tan profundo que Seungkwan no supo como reaccionar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

            — ¿Qué pasa, Vernon? —Se levantó de su regazo, sosteniéndole los brazos con las manos—. Dime que pasa.

            — Si mi padre está persiguiendo a nuestra hija, hará cualquier cosa por conseguirla. No podemos permitir que lo haga, no… 

            Seungkwan, sin saber como hacerle salir de su ataque de pánico, lo besó. Cuando consiguió que se centrase en sus labios, notó como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar. Se separó, acariciando su rostro y le sonrió. _« Todo estará bien, no dejaremos que nadie le haga daño. Tampoco dejaré que te lleve con él. Conseguiste marcharte de la manada y no volverás nunca »._

La habitación quedó en silencio. Cada uno pensando en las razones por las que habían elaborado aquella trampa para ellos. El omega sabía que debía haber algo más detrás de todo. Era imposible que los alfas de sus manadas supieran a quien buscar o dónde sin tener datos. Tenía que haber una relación entre sus pasados y su presente. Algo había tenido que ocurrir para que los líderes supieran a quien elegir o dónde dañar. La paliza de Soonyoung, la reclusión de Joshua, la forma en la que alteraron a Mingyu… ¿Y si había algo más en aquella historia?¿Y si tenían acceso a una información que ni si quiera ellos habían sabido?

            La tormenta de nieve se volvió más intensa, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar si era a causa de Jeonghan o de la naturaleza. El fuego se había vuelto inútil y el frío estaba haciendo estragos en ellos. Podía oír el castañeo de los dientes de Minghao que se aferraba a los troncos de leña para tratar de concentrar su mente en algo bueno. Nana los observaba en silencio como si estuviese esperando a que encontrasen pronto las respuestas, como si necesitase que resolvieran aquel acertijo para poder ayudarles. Ella parecía saberlo todo, desde el principio hasta el final. Lo que, para un humano, incluso para un lobo normal, sería imposible, para ella y Seokmin no.

            Una idea descabellada apareció en su mente. ¿Cómo no había caído antes?¿Y si ellos tenían a su propio vidente, alguien con la suficiente conexión espiritual como para poder leer las cartas?

            — Tienen a una vidente con ellos. Quizás sabían de nosotros incluso antes de que naciéramos, quizás todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido parte de un plan más grande.

            — ¿Estás intentando decir que hay una posibilidad de que casi me matasen para que nunca conociese a Jihoon? —Cuestionó Soonyoung. No le estaba juzgando solo quería comprender la idea que había tenido–. ¿El alfa de Jihoon sabía que podría tener esas habilidades al aparearse y por eso le eligió a él?

            La madera se estrelló en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, alertando a todos. Minghao se había quedado congelado, mirando algún punto de la chimenea. El color había desaparecido de su rostro y su cuerpo había empezado a temblar por miedo, el frío había quedado en el olvido. Jun corrió a su lado, acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole dulces palabras que terminaba con un “wo de long”. Seungkwan dejó a un lado su curiosidad por el significado de aquella expresión y se centró en su amigo. ¿Por qué se había alterado tanto por una hipótesis?

            — Mi padre vino muy alterado una vez. Nuestro alfa había hablado con él de algo que nunca nos contó, corrió a casa, me dio mi daga y me dijo que debíamos entrenar con más fuerza. Fue mucho antes de que el se corrompiese y me vendiese… Él me dijo que, si un día tenía que ir a la guerra, debía estar preparado. Cuando me llevaron y encerraron, podía oírlos decir: “¿Y este es el omega que podrá masacrarnos? No llegará a librar esa batalla”. ¿No os parece demasiada casualidad?

            Seungkwan observó a Nana durante unos segundos, su dulce sonrisa parecía contrastar con la sabiduría que escondían sus ojos. Parecía tener más edad de la que aparentaba, pero era imposible. Un humano no podía vivir tanto tiempo. La mujer le hizo una señal con la cabeza y se llevó los dedos a los labios pidiendo silencio. De alguna forma había descubierto que quería preguntarlo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella quería que esperase, que les dejase hablar a todos. ¿De dónde había salido?¿Quién era Nana?

            — Hay algo que no sabéis y creo que eso terminará de conectar todo. Mi padre, el alfa de la manada, me llevó con él a una cacería. Dos lobos solitarios habían llegado a la ciudad y amenazaban la seguridad de todos o eso decía él —Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la ventana—. Tenía que ir, era obligatorio que el hijo del alfa acompañase a la manada. Sin embargo, esta vez me dejaron en el hotel mientras ellos iban a buscarlos. Yo sentí que algo iba mal y los seguí… Había tanta sangre que nadie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Ellos… —Notó como Seokmin se levantaba y miraba a Vernon con seriedad, esperando a que terminase de hablar—. Los masacraron. Fui capaz de acercarme cuando dieron media vuelta y cuando descubrí que uno de ellos seguía vivo, busqué ayuda. No me moví de su lado hasta que la señora dijo que cuidaría de él. Yo… —Su alfa bajó la mirada. Sus manos estaban cerradas, apretando los puños con fuerza como si así pudiese borrar todo el dolor—. Lo siento, debería haber…

            No terminó de hablar porque tres personas se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron dándole las gracias. Vernon parecía incómodo. No había esperado esa reacción. « No hiciste nada malo, le salvaste la vida y te lo están agradeciendo ». Le habló a través del enlace para calmarlo y sonrió al conseguir la reacción que quería. El alfa les devolvió el abrazo y dejó que Seokmin, Seungcheol y Joshua le dieran las gracias como se merecía. Si no hubiese desobecido a su padre, si no se hubiese ido detrás de ellos, su amigo no estaría allí en ese momento y ni el sheriff ni el abogado habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con él. Jeonghan observaba la escena con una sonrisa, aliviado de que el destino hubiese traído suerte a su familia, aunque los villanos de su historia hiciesen lo posible por arruinarles. Le entendía, porque el se sentía de la misma forma. Los alfas de sus manadas, los hombres que habían prometido protegerles, les habían vendido antes de saber quienes eran o lo que estaban destinados a hacer.

            — Necesitabais descubrir esta incógnita por vosotros mismos, mis pequeños lobos. Las cartas son sabias, pero si se utilizan mal, pueden hacer mucho daño —Se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Seokmin quien instintivamente le tendió las manos—. La luna tenía una misión para vosotros y me temo que alguien como yo ha intentado entorpeceros. Mi hija pensó que era demasiado buena para que su talento se desperdiciase en el circo. Mi gran error fue no detenerla.

            Con calma, utilizando ese tono de voz que tanto tranquilizaba, explicó la historia de como llegaron a esta situación. Su hija había contactado con el ser más vil del mundo, un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener el poder de todos sus compañeros. Nana siempre había sabido que se trataba de una mala hierba, pero no tuvo la fuerza para luchar contra su propia familia. Pensó que las cartas podrían equivocarse y trató de darle la infancia más feliz que pudo. La crío tan bien como al resto de los niños del circo, pero quería más, buscaba la fama y el poder. Cuando se marchó y contactó con aquel hombre, el alfa de Jun, Soonyoung y Kwanhee, le informó del futuro de su comunidad. Fue entonces cuando él descubrió que una manada dirigida por un omega tendría la fuerza suficiente para derrocarle y decidió unir sus fuerzas con todos los alfas de las manadas en las que sabía que nacerían miembros del lago Yang. Cuando las cartas de Nana mostraron un futuro diferente, movilizó a todo el mundo para que no fuese tan devastador como le aparecía. La mujer que cuidó de Seokmin y la dueña de la tienda de flores que ayudó a Jeonghan y Joshua habían sido amigas suyas a las que les había pedido que permanecieran allí, esperando el momento en el que los tres lobos las necesitarían. La vez en las que el circo se había detenido cerca de la manada de Soonyoung y el día en el que pararon en los alrededores del clan de Jihoon no habían sido casualidad. Ella lo había orquestado todo. El resto había sido provocado por el destino.

            — La batalla es inevitable, pero no podía permitir que no estuvieseis juntos —Murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de Seokmin—. He sido joven y he cometido errores, pero el destino quería que os ayudase y… —Se giró para observar a Soonyoung que sonreía entre lágrimas, agradecido porque Nana le había llevado al lugar correcto para conocer a su compañero—. En el circo tenemos un lema, siempre ayudamos a la familia y tú, mi dulce niño, eres nuestra familia. No estaréis solos. La gira terminará en el lugar correcto, todos estarán ahí para esta batalla.

            — Nana… No… —Jihoon trató de detener sus planes y Seungkwan le entendían ¿Cómo iban a dejar a los humanos luchar por ellos? Sin embargo, Nana movió la mano y detuvo sus palabras. Nadie podía contradecir a esa mujer.

            — Nana, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó Vernon impresionado por la historia que les había contado. Casi podía ver las cuentas en su cabeza, tratando de trazar la edad exacta para que pudiese tener una niña y además haber podido crear un plan para ayudarles antes de que algunos de ellos naciesen.

            Ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió del golpe que la mujer le dio al alfa. Las señales habían estado ahí: su ceño fruncido, la forma en la que su dulce sonrisa se desdibujaba y la mirada asustada de Soonyoung mientras retrocedía.

            — Jovencito ¿No te han enseñado modales? No se pregunta la edad de las personas —Volvió a sonreír con dulzura, como si no hubiese pasado nada y miro a Jeonghan—. ¿Cuál es el plan, querido?

POV. MINGYU

            El plan había sido muy simple. Mientras Jun hablaba con el extraño omega con el que había entablado amistad en algún momento de su vida para que le consiguiese información y saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar, los demás compartieron todo lo que sabían de su tiempo en sus respectivas manadas. Algunos de ellos, como Seungcheol y Seokmin, a penas tenían información. Se habían marchado muy pronto. Los que más datos tenían eran él, Jihoon y Wonwoo. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué lo estaban entrenando como un alfa si lo que querían era evitar que ganasen la guerra?¿Lo consideraban tan inútil que lo veían incapaz de ganar incluso siendo entrenado, habían visto algo diferente en su futuro o su alfa no sabía lo que estaban planeando los demás?¿Y si sabían que iba a morir?¿Y si habían visto que aquel embarazo se produciría y que iba a morir? Tal vez no vieron la necesidad de tomarse las molestias de debilitarle.

            — ¿Mingyu, estás bien? —Preguntó Wonwoo preocupado.

            Se limitó a asentir, demasiado asustado para hablar en voz alta. No podía morir, al menos hasta que el niño naciese. Por él y por Wonwoo, tenían que conseguir superarlo. Quería ver a su hijo reír y darle un futuro. Se alejó de los demás, sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas de su alfa, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Desde aquella distancia podía observar bien a todos los miembros de su familia. La tensión era palpable en la forma de sus hombros, en las mandíbulas apretadas y en el brillo asesino de sus ojos. Harían cualquier cosa por vencer, podía verlo en la forma en la que hablaba con decisión y en la manera en la que el miedo había desaparecido de sus expresiones.

            Poco a poco, arrullado por el murmullo de sus compañeros, sus párpados fueron cerrándose hasta ser arrastrado por Morfeo a un profundo sueño.

            _Despacio, procurando que ninguno de los betas que trabajaban para ellos o sus padres pudiesen escucharle, fue bajando las escaleras. Sabía que no debía estar despierto a esas horas de la madrugada, pero su estómago rugía tan fuerte que no podía dormir. Colocando un pie tras otro, asustándose con cada crujido que hacía la madera, consiguió llegar a la cocina sin ser visto. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte. Vio, a través de la puerta entreabierta, a sus padres. Ella parecía inquieta, incapaz de sentarse en su silla. Él la miraba con preocupación. Captó el desagradable aroma del miedo y se quedó allí, paralizado, incapaz de moverse. « No deberías escuchar, es de mala educación ». Se reprendió a si mismo, pero sin alejarse de allí. Le tenía preso una fuerza mayor que su sentido de la responsabilidad: la curiosidad._

_— Mingyu tiene que entrenarse con los demás niños —Susurró su madre, apretando con fuerza el delantal que sostenía en sus manos. Sus ojos se movían de su padre a la mesa. No parecía ser capaz de mantener su mirada estable—. Debemos hacerles creer que es un alfa —Su voz temblaba presa del miedo. No entendía porque quería que se entrenase con los demás, él no quería luchar. Odiaba hacerles daño a sus amigos—. Es la única forma que tenemos para que piensen que se han equivocado y tenga una oportunidad. Debemos ser como ellos, enseñarle a Mingyu que no debe mostrar su debilidad, que no… —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, incontrolables, por sus mejillas. Ocultó su rostro entre las manos y, durante unos segundos, solo se escuchó su llanto._

_— Cariño —Su padre habló con suavidad, tratando de calmar a su mujer. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar así. Nunca había mostrado tanta vulnerabilidad, siempre había sido el hombre valiente en el que se quería convertir—. ¿Y si lo dejamos todo y nos marchamos? Puedo buscar trabajo en cualquier lugar, encontrar una manada donde… —Se cortó al oír como los sollozos de la omega se volvían aún más fuerte. Se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó con fuerza—. Cariño, te va oír, por favor, no llores más._

_— Lo siento, es que… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia feliz? —Se agarró a la camisa de su padre con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron todo rastro de color—. Si nos vamos, nos perseguirán y entonces no habrá nada que los detenga. No nos queda otra. Debemos convertirlo en un alfa tanto como podamos y cuando tenga la edad suficiente, enviarlo con ese omega al que tanto temen. Tiene que odiarnos lo suficiente como para marcharse sin mirar atrás._

_— Algún día, lo mataré —Juro el alfa con un rugido—. Algún día destrozaré a ese hombre y podremos pedir perdón por todo lo que haremos._

_— ¿Crees que algún día nos perdonará?¿Qué podremos estar en su vida como unos padres de verdad?_

_Él contestó con una sonrisa tan triste que el corazón de Mingyu comenzó a doler. Dejó que su omega se alejase y se marchase al dormitorio con más tranquilidad de la que su padre parecía sentir. El hombre miró hacia el techo, como si pudiese ponerse en contacto con la gran diosa y dejó que sus lagrimas fluyesen por primera vez._

_— Diosa, dame fuerzas, porque después de esto, no creo que vuelva ser el mismo._

            Mingyu abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa frente a él. Wonwoo acarició su mejilla con dulzura y movió los labios, preguntándole algo que no entendió en el aturdimiento que le producía despertar. Su corazón se apretó y una sensación de desasosiego le embargó. Algo no se sentía bien, pero no lograba recordar que había soñado. Alejando el malestar, se concentró en una de las personas que le hacían sonreír sin importar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

            — ¿Estás bien?¿Mingyu? —Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo con preocupación—. ¿Algo está mal?

            — Estoy bien, tranquilo. Estaba medio dormido todavía —Río, divertido por su reacción. Desde que habían recibido la noticia, se había vuelto más protector y paranoico que de costumbre—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —Se incorporó y se estiró, fijándose en que ya no estaba en el frío suelo. Las mantas que le tapaban habían caído con el movimiento, revelando su mayor orgullo. Aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente, pero ya podía ver que algo estaba creciendo allí, aunque fue casi imperceptible.

            — ¿Sabes qué me preguntó Jihoon esta mañana? —Wonwoo colocó una mano en su estomago, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba, era agradable poder disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad—. Quería saber si no teníamos miedo de que se tratase de un alien y nos matase mientras dormíamos.

            — ¿Crees que, si empiezo a gritar, lo asustaremos? —Preguntó Mingyu, sus ojos brillando con diversión—. Podríamos conseguir un poco de sangre falsa y montar una escena cuando él esté dormido.

            — Debería decirte que no y parar tus travesuras, pero ¿Puedo grabar su reacción en vídeo?

            Las carcajadas llenaron la habitación, haciendo desaparecer todo el malestar que la siesta le había dejado. Más tarde, cuando Wonwoo le explicase lo que habían planeado, se preocuparía por el futuro y el pasado. Ahora, mientras su alfa le miraba como si quisiese devorarlo muy despacio, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Se besaron entre risas, dejando las mantas tiradas en el suelo y la ropa desperdigada por dónde había ido cayendo. Tenían tiempo para disfrutar mientras la estrellas seguían brillando y el sol permanecía oculto.


End file.
